Vampire Protester (TH)
by SailorVfan
Summary: (Thai: ภาษาไทย) / Intro: Due to some situations, Minako was unexpectedly sent to Sakamaki's castle. She has to endure the fact that she has been parted from her dear friends. Here she met only 1 new friend. But it's not that simple when many vampires interesting in newcomer? What should she doing next when she can't escape from there?
1. Chapter 1 Be parted

**Intro:** เพราะสถานการณ์บางอย่าง ทำให้มินาโกะต้องหลุดเข้าไปอยู่ในคฤหาสน์ของเหล่าแวมไพร์ตระกูลซาคามากิ เธอต้องพลัดพรากจากเพื่อนเก่าอย่างไม่ทันตั้งตัวและได้พบเพื่อนใหม่เพียงคนเดียว...แต่เรื่องราวกลับไม่ง่ายเลยเพราะเหล่าแวมไพร์ต่างสนอกสนใจเธอ!? แล้วหญิงสาวจะทำอย่างไรเมื่อเธอออกไปจากที่นี่ไม่ได้!?

 **Note:** เราต้องบอกก่อนนะคะ ว่าเรื่องนี้มีฉากเร่าร้อน(มีการถูกเนื้อต้องตัวกันโดยไม่เต็มใจ)อยู่ค่อนข้างเยอะ และเรื่องนี้จะออกแนวๆฮาเร็ม (ที่มีมินาโกะจาก Sailor Moon/Sailor V เป็นตัวเด่นหญิงเพียงคนเดียวและมียุยจากเรื่อง Diabolik Lovers เป็นตัวประกอบหญิง นอกนั้นคือตัวละครชายจากเรื่องดังกล่าวค่ะ) ถ้าใครไม่ชอบแนวนี้ ขอแนะนำให้อ่านข้ามไปเลยนะคะ แต่ก็จะมีความรักที่ค่อยๆก่อตัวขึ้น พร้อมๆกับการปกป้องคนรักค่ะ

-เรื่องนี้มีการปรับแก้เรื่องจริงจาก Diabolik Lovers ไปเยอะมากๆนะคะ เพราะเราได้ดูแค่ตอนเดียวแล้วต่อมจิ้นก็ทำงานให้หนุ่มๆไปคู่กับมินาโกะทันทีเลยค่ะ

-เรื่องนี้เป็นเพียงเรื่องราวที่แต่งขึ้นจากจินตนาการ ขอให้ใช้ 'วิจารณญาณ' ในการอ่านนะคะ

 ***ทุกตัวละครในเรื่องนี้ จะอายุอย่างน้อย 25 ปีบริบูรณ์ (บรรลุนิติภาวะแล้ว) แต่ที่ยังต้องเข้าเรียน เพราะเป็นโรงเรียนของแวมไพร์ที่ไม่สนเรื่องอายุ***

 **คำเตือน:** เรื่องนี้เป็นเพียงเรื่องที่แต่งขึ้นจากจินตนาการเท่านั้น ขอผู้อ่านโปรดใช้วิจารณญาณในการอ่าน แยกแยะได้ด้วยตนเองว่าเรื่องแต่งก็คือเรื่องแต่ง ไม่ใช่เรื่องจริงในชีวิต และไม่ใช่สิ่งที่ควรเฝ้าฝันว่าจะเกิดขึ้นจริง

 **Disclaimer:** I'm not the owner of "Sailor Moon" or "Diabolik Lovers"

* * *

 **บทที่ 1 พลัดพราก**

"กรี๊ด!"

เซเลอร์วีนัสกรีดร้องเมื่อพายุโหมกระหน่ำได้เหวี่ยงตัวเธอเข้าไปยังหลุมดำกลางอากาศขนาดใหญ่ หญิงสาวพยายามเกาะต้นไม้ที่ไหวเอนอย่างรุนแรงให้แน่นที่สุดเท่าที่แขนบางจะกอดมันเอาไว้ได้

"วีนัส!"เป็นเสียงของเซเลอร์มูน เธอมองหญิงสาวผู้อยู่ใกล้หลุมดำอย่างหวาดผวา แล้วจึงพยายามจะลุกไปหา ทว่า สาวเจ้าก็ไม่สามารถลุกไปได้ เมื่อมีแขนบางอีกสามคู่ห้ามเธอเอาไว้

"ไม่ได้นะเซเลอร์มูน เธอจะเข้าไปทางนั้นไม่ได้!"

เหล่าเซเลอร์คนอื่นๆต่างขวางไว้และพยายามปกป้องเจ้าหญิงของพวกเธออย่างที่สุด ท่ามกลางลมที่กระโชกแรง น้ำใสๆเริ่มเอ่อคลอเบ้าเหล่าอัศวินเซเลอร์ขณะมองไปยังหัวหน้านักรบของพวกเธอผู้ที่ใกล้จะปล่อยมือจากสิ่งยึดเหนี่ยวเต็มที

 _ทำไงดี_ _..._ _จะไม่ไหวแล้ว_ _!_

เซเลอร์วีนัสรู้สึกจนปัญญา มือบางของเธอเริ่มเลื่อนหลุดออกจากลำต้นของต้นไม้ทีละนิดๆ หญิงสาวเหลือบไปมองด้านหลังที่หลุมดำซึ่งดูเหมือนจะใกล้เข้าไปทุกที แล้วจึงหันกลับไปอีกทาง เธอหรี่ตามองฝ่าลมแรง เห็นเจ้าหญิงผู้ที่เธอยอมปกป้องแบบถวายชีวิตมาตลอดร้องตะโกนเรียกชื่อเธอไม่ยอมหยุดและเพื่อนๆที่มองเธอด้วยหน้าตาเศร้าโศกราวกับเห็นสถานการณ์ของเธอชัดเจนฝ่าพายุ

เซเลอร์วีนัสตัดสินใจคลี่ยิ้มออกมาให้กว้างที่สุด เพื่อให้แน่ใจว่าเพื่อนๆที่รักของเธอทุกคนจะได้เห็นรอยยิ้มของหญิงสาว...แล้วเธอจึงตะโกนออกไปสุดเสียงเมื่อรู้สึกว่ามือของตนเริ่มอ่อนแรงลง

"เซเลอร์มูน!"

 _ไม่สิ_

"อุซางิจัง เรย์จัง อามิจัง มาโกะจัง!" ดวงตาอีกสี่คู่จ้องมองเธออย่างไม่กะพริบ

"ฉันขอบคุณสำหรับทุกอย่างนะ! ขอบคุณที่ร่วมทุกข์ร่วมสุขด้วยกันมา" เหลือเพียงครึ่งฝ่ามือของเธอเท่านั้นที่ยังสัมผัสลำต้นของต้นไม้ใหญ่

"ขอบคุณที่เป็นเพื่อนกับฉันนะ! ฉันจะไม่มีวันลืมพวกเธอ!" ขาดคำ มือของหญิงสาวก็หลุดออกจากต้นไม้ ร่างบางปลิวเข้าหลุมดำขนาดย่อมไปตามแรงลมอย่างรวดเร็ว ทันใดนั้น ทุกอย่างก็เงียบสงบ ราวกับไม่เคยมีอะไรเกิดขึ้น

"มินาโกะจัง!" เซเลอร์มูนตะโกนสุดเสียงอย่างรวดร้าวแล้วจึงระเบิดเสียงร้องโฮออกมา...เธอรู้สึกได้ ว่าเธอจะไม่มีวันได้เห็นหญิงสาวผู้มาพร้อมกับรอยยิ้มสวยหวานอีก...เธอเสียเพื่อนคนนี้ไปแล้ว

* * *

ตุบ!

มินาโกะรู้สึกถึงแรงกระแทกบริเวณสะโพกที่มันไม่แข็งเท่าที่ควร หญิงสาวยังคงหลับตาปี๋เนื่องด้วยจินตนาการที่เอ่อล้นหลังจากที่เธอถูกพายุหอบเข้าหลุมดำ มือของเธอเริ่มปัดป่ายไปยังสิ่งที่เธอนั่งอยู่และรู้สึกได้ถึงเสื้อผ้าและ...เส้นผม!? พลันเธอก็ลืมตาขึ้น และเห็นว่าสายตาสีม่วงแดงผ่านเลนส์แว่นกำลังจ้องมองหญิงสาวอยู่ คิ้วของเขาเริ่มขมวดเข้าหากันบนใบหน้าอันหล่อเหลา ทันใดนั้นหญิงสาวจึงรู้สึกตัวว่าที่ๆเธอนั่งอยู่เป็นตักของเขานั่นเอง!

"ตายแล้ว! ขอโทษค่ะ" มินาโกะดีดตัวขึ้นและเดินห่างออกไปสามสี่ก้าว หญิงสาวมองชายหนุ่มผู้ซึ่งยังคงจ้องมองเธออย่างไม่วางตา และไล่มองตั้งแต่หัวจรดเท้าจนหญิงสาวรู้สึกกระอักกระอ่วนเพราะรู้ตัวว่าตนเองยังอยู่ในชุดอัศวินนักรบเซเลอร์วีนัส เธอถอยห่างออกไปอีกอย่างไม่รู้ตัว

"เอ่อ..." เธอตัดสินใจเอ่ยขึ้นหลังจากที่มองซ้ายมองขวาอยู่พักใหญ่ "ที่นี่...ที่ไหนหรือคะ?"

ชายหนุ่มยังคงจ้องมองเธออยู่ครู่ใหญ่แล้วจึงเอ่ย

"คุณควรจะตอบผมก่อน ว่าทำไมคุณถึงมาโผล่ในห้องของผมได้"

"ฉัน...เอ่อ...ฉัน..." หญิงสาวไม่รู้จะบรรยายอย่างไร

"ฉันไม่รู้ ฉันถูกหลุมดำดูดเข้ามาแล้วก็มาโผล่ที่นี่ ฉันก็นึกว่าตัวเองจะตายซะแล้ว" ขาดคำ หญิงสาวก็มองหน้าชายหนุ่มอีกครั้ง ทว่าสิ่งที่ได้รับกลับเป็นเพียงคำพูดไร้ซึ่งความเมตตา

"คุณพูดเรื่องอะไร? หลุมดำอะไรกัน" คิ้วของเขาเริ่มขมวดมากขึ้น

"มนุษย์ผู้หญิงอย่างคุณมันก็เป็นได้เพียงก้อนเนื้อที่มีแต่เลือด ไม่มีสมอง เป็นภาชนะใส่อาหารของพวกเราเท่านั้น" เขามองไล่ขึ้นลงร่างบางอีกครั้ง

"ฮึ! มนุษย์ผู้หญิงชั้นต่ำ แม้แต่เสื้อผ้าที่ใส่ยังไร้ซึ่งความสวยงาม ได้แต่อวดก้อนเนื้อของตนเท่านั้น" เขาชายตามองไปที่เรียวขาหญิงสาวแวบหนึ่งแล้วจึงหันกลับไป "ผมไม่สนใจคนอย่างคุณหรอก จะไปไหนก็เชิญ"

หญิงสาวอ้าปากค้าง นั่นช่างเป็นคำพูดที่เชือดเฉือนในรูปแบบถ้อยคำสุภาพที่หยาบคายที่สุดเท่าที่เธอเคยเจอมา

"นาย...นายอย่าคิดว่าหน้าตาดีหน่อยเดียวแล้วจะพูดจาอะไรก็ได้นะ!"

ชายหนุ่มปรายตามองเธอแวบหนึ่งก่อนจะหันหลังให้และพูดโดยไม่หันมา

"เธอรู้หรือเปล่าว่าเธออยู่ที่ไหน รู้ตัวไหมว่าพูดอะไรออกมาในถิ่นใคร" แม้หญิงสาวจะไม่เห็นแววตาของเขา แต่น้ำเสียงกลับดุดันอย่างเห็นได้ชัด หลังจากชั่งใจอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง เธอก็หันรีหันขวางหาประตู และพบว่ามันอยู่ไม่ไกล เธอรีบวิ่งออกไปทันทีโดยไม่หันกลับมามองอีกเลย

 _หนอย อีตาบ้า_ _!_ _หน้าตาก็ดีแต่ปากปีจอชะมัด_ _!_

มินาโกะวิ่งเรื่อยๆมาตามทางโถงทางเดินได้พักใหญ่ๆโดยไร้ซึ่งวี่แววของสิ่งมีชีวิตอื่นๆ เธอเริ่มหอบเหนื่อยและเปลี่ยนมาเป็นเดิน

 _ที่นี่มันที่ไหนกันแน่_

หญิงสาวคิดพลางใช้หลังมือปาดเหงื่อ เธอกลืนน้ำลายอย่างยากเย็นเนื่องด้วยความกระหายน้ำ...ไม่มีอะไรตกถึงท้องเธอตั้งแต่ก่อนหน้าการสู้ครั้งสุดท้ายกับเหล่าเพื่อนรัก ก่อนที่จะถูกหลุมดำพามาที่ไหนก็ไม่รู้และมาเจอคนหยาบคาย

หญิงสาวเดินมาตามทางเรื่อยๆจนเห็นแสงไฟเล็ดรอดจากประตูที่เปิดแง้มอยู่ของห้องที่อยู่ไม่ไกลนักพลางได้ยินเสียงบางอย่าง เธอเริ่มมีความหวัง หญิงสาวพยายามเดินเร็วไปทางห้องนั้นเพื่อขอความช่วยเหลือ...ทว่า...พอเธอค่อยๆแง้มประตูออกให้กว้างขึ้น หญิงสาวก็เห็นภาพอีโรติคที่ชายหนุ่มผมแดงเพลิงกำลังซุกหน้าอยู่ที่ซอกคอของหญิงสาวผมหยักศกสีอ่อน เธอได้ยินเสียงเหมือนเขากำลังสูดดมอย่างแรง มินาโกะรีบหันหลังกลับออกมา รวงผมยาวสีทองสุกสว่างทาบทับผนังกำแพงด้านนอก ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินกลมโตเบิกกว้างขึ้น เธอยกมือขึ้นปิดปากตนก่อนที่จะมีเสียงใดๆเล็ดรอดออกมา

* * *

A/N: เป็นอย่างไรกันบ้างคะกับตอนแรก ถ้าใครอ่านแล้วรู้สึกอย่างไร อย่าลืมเขียน Review บอกกันบ้างนะคะ ^^


	2. Chapter 2 Counter

**คำเตือน:** เรื่องนี้เป็นเพียงเรื่องที่แต่งขึ้นจากจินตนาการเท่านั้น ขอผู้อ่านโปรดใช้วิจารณญาณในการอ่าน แยกแยะได้ด้วยตนเองว่าเรื่องแต่งก็คือเรื่องแต่ง ไม่ใช่เรื่องจริงในชีวิต และไม่ใช่สิ่งที่ควรเฝ้าฝันว่าจะเกิดขึ้นจริง

 **Disclaimer:** I'm not the owner of "Sailor Moon" or "Diabolik Lovers"

* * *

 **ความเดิมตอนที่แล้ว**

 _ที่นี่มันที่ไหนกันแน่_

หญิงสาวคิดพลางใช้หลังมือปาดเหงื่อ เธอกลืนน้ำลายอย่างยากเย็นเนื่องด้วยความกระหายน้ำ...ไม่มีอะไรตกถึงท้องเธอตั้งแต่ก่อนหน้าการสู้ครั้งสุดท้ายกับเหล่าเพื่อนรัก ก่อนที่จะถูกหลุมดำพามาที่ไหนก็ไม่รู้และมาเจอคนหยาบคาย

หญิงสาวเดินมาตามทางเรื่อยๆจนเห็นแสงไฟเล็ดรอดจากประตูที่เปิดแง้มอยู่ของห้องที่อยู่ไม่ไกลนักพลางได้ยินเสียงบางอย่าง เธอเริ่มมีความหวัง หญิงสาวพยายามเดินเร็วไปทางห้องนั้นเพื่อขอความช่วยเหลือ...ทว่า...พอเธอค่อยๆแง้มประตูออกให้กว้างขึ้น หญิงสาวก็เห็นภาพอีโรติคที่ชายหนุ่มผมแดงเพลิงกำลังซุกหน้าอยู่ที่ซอกคอของหญิงสาวผมหยักศกสีอ่อน เธอได้ยินเสียงเหมือนเขากำลังสูดดมอย่างแรง มินาโกะรีบหันหลังกลับออกมา รวงผมยาวสีทองสุกสว่างทาบทับผนังกำแพงด้านนอก ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินกลมโตเบิกกว้างขึ้น เธอยกมือขึ้นปิดปากตนก่อนที่จะมีเสียงใดๆเล็ดรอดออกมา

* * *

 **บทที่ 2 ต่อต้าน**

 _สองคนนั้น_ _..._ _สองคนนั้นกำลัง_ _?..._ _ว้าย_ _!_

หญิงสาวเอามือขึ้นมาปิดหน้าตน ทว่าไม่นานนัก เธอกลับได้ยินเสียงบางอย่าง

"อย่า..." มินาโกะเงยหน้าขึ้น ดวงตาฉายแววฉงนอย่างไม่ปิดบัง เธอค่อยๆเงี่ยหูเข้าไปใกล้ช่องประตูมากขึ้น และตั้งใจฟังอย่างอดทน แล้วก็ได้ยินเสียงแหลมเล็กของหญิงสาวด้านในอีกครั้ง

"ได้โปรด...หยุดเถอะ" ซึ่งนั่นเป็นเสียงที่ชัดเจนมากพอแล้วสำหรับหญิงสาว ความเหนื่อยล้ามลายหายไปสิ้นและถูกแทนที่ด้วยความโกรธ เธอเหวี่ยงประตูออกอย่างแรกแล้วย่างสามขุมเข้าไปหาคนทั้งคู่...และโดยที่ชายหนุ่มไม่เอี้ยวตัวกลับมาเลยสักนิด หญิงสาวก็เข้าไปผลักศีรษะของเขาออกไปอย่างแรง และภาพที่เธอได้เห็นก็ทำให้หญิงสาวชะงักงัน เพราะบริเวณซอกคอของหญิงสาวร่างเล็กตรงหน้า มีรอยเลือดออกมาจากจุดเล็กๆสองจุดและยังคงไหลเป็นทาง

 _..._ _นี่มัน_ _..._ _!?_

ยังไม่ทันที่เธอจะยืนยันความคิดตนเอง ชายหนุ่มก็หันกลับมาหาเธอและชี้ความกระจ่างให้เธอทันที เมื่อที่ริมฝีปากของเขายังคงมีรอยเลือดติดอยู่!

"นาย! นายเป็น..." มินาโกะชี้ไปทางชายหนุ่มอย่างตระหนกสุดขีด

"แล้วเธอล่ะเป็นใคร...มาขัดจังหวะฉันทำไมหา!?" ชายหนุ่มผมแดงเพลิงมีสีหน้าโกรธจัด แต่ก็เพียงชั่วครู่ เพราะมันถูกแทนที่ด้วยสีหน้าเจ้าเล่ห์ "หรือว่าเธออยากจะเข้ามาแจมด้วย?"

"จะบ้าหรือไง!" มินาโกะฉุนจัด แม้จะตกใจกับสิ่งมีชีวิตตรงหน้า ซึ่งเป็นสิ่งมีชีวิตจากเรื่องเล่าในตำนานที่ไม่เคยคิดว่าจะมีอยู่จริง แต่สิ่งที่เธอต้องทำตอนนี้ก็คือช่วยผู้ที่เดือดร้อนก่อน! คิดได้ดังนั้น หญิงสาวจึงฉวยมือบางและกึ่งดึงกึ่งลากหญิงสาวร่างเล็กออกไปจากห้องทันที

เมื่อทั้งสองวิ่งมาได้สักระยะ มินาโกะเห็นห้องๆหนึ่งอยู่ไม่ไกลนัก เธอจึงเดินเข้าไปและพบว่ามันเป็นห้องรับประทานอาหาร เธอพาหญิงสาวไปนั่งที่เก้าอี้ตัวริม

"นี่มันอะไรกัน!? ที่นี่ที่ไหน หมอนั่นเป็นใคร...แล้วยังนายแว่นนั่นอีก" มินาโกะรู้สึกสับสนไปหมด และเธอหวังว่าหญิงสาวอรชรอ้อนแอ้นตรงหน้าจะช่วยไขความกระจ่างให้เธอได้

"ที่นี่เป็นคฤหาสน์ของตระกูลซาคามากิ" เธอเอ่ยขึ้น เมื่อเห็นว่าหญิงสาวจบประโยคแค่นั้น มินาโกะอดรนทนไม่ไหวจึงถามซ้ำ

"แล้วหมอนั่นเป็นใคร พวกเธอทำอะไรกัน ทำไมถึงมีเลือด..." กล่าวพลางไล่มองไปยังซอกคอของสาวเจ้าตรงหน้า

"พวกเขา...เป็นแวมไพร์ค่ะ"

"อะไรกัน!? นี่เป็นเรื่องจริงเหรอเนี่ย!?" มินาโกะไม่อยากจะเชื่อ "แล้วทำไมเธอถึงอยู่ที่นี่ล่ะ ทำไมถึงไม่หนี"

"ฉัน...พยายามแล้วค่ะ แต่ฉันหนีไม่ได้" เธอเว้นช่วง "พวกเขาตามฉันไปทุกที่"

"แล้วเมื่อกี้เธอ...โดนดูดเลือดอย่างนั้นใช่ไหม?" ผู้ถูกถามได้แต่พยักหน้ารับ "ทำไมล่ะ ทำไมต้องมาดูดเลือดเธอด้วย?"

"ก็เพราะว่าเลือดของยุยมันอร่อยน่ะสิ!" เสียงทุ้มคุ้นหูดังมาจากด้านหลัง มินาโกะหันขวับไปทางประตูและพบกับชายหนุ่มผมสีแดงเพลิงเมื่อครู่

"นาย..." หญิงสาวเค้นเสียงลอดไรฟัน

"แล้วก็หอมหวานมากด้วยนะ เนอะเท็ดดี้?" คราวนี้เป็นเสียงจากชายหนุ่มร่างเล็กผมสีอเมทิสต์ที่ยืนอยู่ตรงมุมห้อง

"นาย...มาตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่..." ยังไม่ทันขาดคำ หญิงสาวก็ต้องสะดุ้งสุดตัวเมื่อมีเสียงอีกเสียงหนึ่งมากระซิบข้างหู

"บิทช์จังพาใครมาด้วยน่ะ หอมจัง" ชายหนุ่มผู้ใส่หมวกสีดำทำท่าทางสูดดมหญิงสาว มินาโกะถอยห่างทว่าหลังก็ไปปะทะกับใครบางคน หญิงสาวหันกลับไปมอง เป็นชายหนุ่มอีกคนผู้มีรวงผมสีอำพัน เขาใส่หูฟังอยู่ และที่เขาทำมีเพียงเลิกคิ้วขึ้นเล็กน้อย แล้วจึงเดินต่อไปอย่างไม่ยี่หระ

"นี่เธอยังไม่ไปอีกหรือนี่?" เป็นเสียงคุ้นหูอีกเสียงหนึ่ง มินาโกะหันไปเจอชายหนุ่มผู้สวมแว่นตา คนหยาบคายที่ต่อว่าเธอต่างๆนานาเมื่อครู่นั่นเอง โดยในครั้งนี้มาพร้อมกับชายหนุ่มผู้มีรวงผมสีเงินสว่าง...ผู้ซึ่งทำให้มินาโกะไม่อาจละสายตาจากเขาได้ และดูเหมือนชายหนุ่มจะรู้ตัว เพราะดวงตาสีแดงฉานของเขาเบนมาสบกับเธอทันที

"มองอะไร?" ขาดคำ หญิงสาวก็หลบสายตาไป

"นี่ๆ เธอหอมมากเลยนะ ไม่ได้กลิ่นกันบ้างเหรอ" ชายหนุ่มผู้สวมหมวกเริ่มบทสนทนา

"จะว่าไป เมื่อกี้ฉันก็ไม่ทันสังเกต แต่ตอนนี้รู้สึกได้ล่ะ" ผู้มีรวงผมสีแดงเพลิงตอบรับ

"เท็ดดี้ล่ะว่าไง อยากชิมไหม?" ชายหนุ่มร่างเล็กเอ่ยขึ้นบ้าง โดยเขาหันหน้าไปทำท่าพูดคุยกับตุ๊กตาหมีที่เขาอุ้มอยู่

"คนนี้ไม่ได้ห้ามฆ่าใช่ไหม? ว่าไงเรย์จิ" ผู้สวมหมวกหันไปทางหนุ่มแว่นแวบหนึ่งแล้วจึงหันกลับมาทางมินาโกะพร้อมกับเลียริมฝีปาก หญิงสาวเริ่มรู้สึกตื่นกลัว

"ใช่ ไม่ได้มีใครห้าม เจ้าหล่อนมาจากไหนก็ไม่รู้" เขาตอบและดันแว่นขึ้นให้เข้าที่เล็กน้อย แล้วจึงหันไปมองทางอื่นอย่างไม่ใส่ใจ

"นาย...เมื่อกี้ฉันก็บอกไปแล้วนี่ว่าฉันก็ไม่รู้..." ยังไม่ทันขาดคำ อีกเสียงก็แทรกขึ้นมาตัดบท

"งั้นฉันไม่เกรงใจล่ะนะ ขอเลือดเธอหมดตัวให้ฉันเถอะสาวน้อย" ชายหนุ่มสวมหมวกค่อยๆย่างเท้าเข้ามาใกล้ ทันใดนั้น ก็มีลำแสงบางอย่างพุ่งตรงเฉียดศีรษะเขาไป ส่งหมวกสีดำให้ลอยไปด้านหลัง...ท่ามกลางสายตาพิศวงทุกคู่ในห้องนั้น หญิงสาวผู้มาใหม่ก็เอ่ยขึ้น

"ถ้าคิดว่าฆ่าได้ ก็ลองดูสิ"

* * *

A/N: ตอนนี้สั้นนิดนึงนะคะ (แต่จะโพสต์ตอนต่อไปติดๆกันเลยค่ะ เพราะเขียนไว้แล้ววว) เปิดรับทุกความคิดเห็นเสมอนะคะ / "บิทช์จัง" คือคำที่ไรโตะเรียกยุยในเวอร์ชั่น Anime ต้นฉบับนะคะ


	3. Chapter 3 Dead end

**คำเตือน:** เรื่องนี้เป็นเพียงเรื่องที่แต่งขึ้นจากจินตนาการเท่านั้น ขอผู้อ่านโปรดใช้วิจารณญาณในการอ่าน แยกแยะได้ด้วยตนเองว่าเรื่องแต่งก็คือเรื่องแต่ง ไม่ใช่เรื่องจริงในชีวิต และไม่ใช่สิ่งที่ควรเฝ้าฝันว่าจะเกิดขึ้นจริง

 **Disclaimer:** I'm not the owner of "Sailor Moon" or "Diabolik Lovers"

* * *

 **ความเดิมตอนที่แล้ว**

"งั้นฉันไม่เกรงใจล่ะนะ ขอเลือดเธอหมดตัวให้ฉันเถอะสาวน้อย" ชายหนุ่มสวมหมวกค่อยๆย่างเท้าเข้ามาใกล้ ทันใดนั้น ก็มีลำแสงบางอย่างพุ่งตรงเฉียดศีรษะเขาไป ส่งหมวกสีดำให้ลอยไปด้านหลัง...ท่ามกลางสายตาพิศวงทุกคู่ในห้องนั้น หญิงสาวผู้มาใหม่ก็เอ่ยขึ้น

"ถ้าคิดว่าฆ่าได้ ก็ลองดูสิ"

* * *

 **บทที่ 3 ทางตัน**

มินาโกะผู้ซึ่งยังคงอยู่ในร่างเซเลอร์วีนัสกวาดตามองทั่วอาณาบริเวณ เมื่อเห็นว่าคนที่ทำท่าจะเข้ามาใกล้เธอเรื่อยๆมีเพียงผู้ที่เรียกเธอว่าสาวน้อย สายตาของเธอจึงหยุดอยู่ที่เขา พร้อมๆกับที่มือข้างหนึ่งคว้าโซ่คล้องเอวและกำไว้ในมือแน่น...เธอพร้อมแล้ว

ทว่า สิ่งที่ชายหนุ่มคนเดิมทำมีเพียงค่อยๆเดินเข้ามาอย่างไม่รู้ร้อนรู้หนาว จนกระทั่งเขาเดินเข้ามาอยู่ในรัศมีใกล้กว่าสองเมตร มินาโกะไม่รอช้า ตวัดโซ่ออกไปทันที

เพียะ!

เสียงโซ่กระทบพื้นหินโลหะดังกังวาน ยังให้สายตาทุกคู่กลับมาจ้องมองที่หญิงสาวอีกครั้ง เธอตวัดขู่อีกครั้งเมื่อเห็นว่าชายหนุ่มคนเดิมยังคงก้าวเข้ามา ทันใดนั้น เขาก็พุ่งเข้ามาหาเธออย่างว่องไว เพียงอีกไม่กี่คืบก็จะประชิดตัวเธอ แต่ปฎิกิริยาตอบสนองอันฉับไวก็สั่งการให้เธอกระโดดถอยหลังได้ทัน เธอสะบัดโซ่อีกครั้ง และมันก็เริ่มมีแสงเรืองรองขึ้นห่อหุ้มสายโซ่

"Venus Love Me Chain!" หญิงสาวสะบัดโซ่ไปทางชายหนุ่มอีกครั้งด้วยความเร็วที่ทวีคูณ เขากระโดดหลบทันในเสี้ยววินาทีสุดท้าย ทว่า ยังไม่เร็วพอ เพราะโซ่เส้นนั้นได้ฝากรอยถากไว้ที่บริเวณแก้มข้างหนึ่งของเขา และดูเหมือนจะรู้ตัว เพราะเขาเลื่อนมือขึ้นมาสัมผัสบริเวณนั้นทันที

ไรโตะแตะที่แผลของตน และเมื่อดูมือของตนอีกที ก็เห็นรอยเลือดติดบนถุงมือ

"หน้าของฉัน...ใบหน้าอันสวยงามของฉัน!?"

เขาทั้งตกใจและหงุดหงิด ทว่าอารมณ์ของเขาก็เปลี่ยนแปลงอย่างรวดเร็ว

"สาวน้อย เธอจะต้องชดใช้" ชายหนุ่มฉีกยิ้มที่มุมปากพร้อมกับเลียรอยเลือดบนมือตัวเอง พลันร่างของเขาก็หายไปต่อหน้าต่อตาของเธอ หญิงสาวมองไปทั่วอย่างเลิ่กลั่ก จู่ๆเธอก็รู้สึกว่ามีอะไรบางอย่างอยู่ด้านหลัง ทว่ายังไม่ทันที่เธอจะหันไปมอง เอวบางก็ถูกรวบไว้ด้วยลำแขนแกร่ง พร้อมๆกับที่มือหนึ่งอ้อมมายึดปลายคางของเธอไว้ เป็นไรโตะนั่นเอง!

ชายหนุ่มจับให้หน้าของหญิงสาวเอนไปอีกทางเพื่อเปิดช่องทางให้เขาได้สูดดมกลิ่นหอมจากซอกคอขาวเนียน

"อ้า...หอมจัง" ไรโตะมีสีหน้ารื่นรมย์อย่างไม่ปิดบัง "เธอหนีไปไหนไม่ได้อีกแล้วล่ะสาวน้อย"

ในขณะที่ชายหนุ่มค่อยๆก้มหน้าลงมาหมายจะลิ้มลองรสเลือด หญิงสาวก็ชูมือขึ้นข้างหนึ่งแล้วชี้อ้อมไปทางด้านหลัง ซึ่งตรงกับที่เขาเงยหน้าขึ้นมองเพราะเห็นแสงบางอย่าง

"Crescent Beam!" ลำแสงสีทองพุ่งจากปลายนิ้วมือไปยังเป้าหมายด้านหลัง ทว่าชายหนุ่มก็คลายการจับกุมร่างบางออกและกลิ้งหลบอย่างทันท่วงที

"มันอันตรายนะ!" เขายังไม่วายบ่นกระปอดกระแปด แต่อัศวินสาวไม่รอดูท่าทีอะไรอีกแล้ว เธอคว้าข้อมือบางของหญิงสาวอีกคนแล้วออกวิ่ง

"หนีเร็ว!" นักรบสาวพุ่งตรงไปยังหน้าต่างบานใหญ่

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" หัวใจสีเหลืองทองพุ่งจากฝ่ามือของเธอตรงไปกระทบหน้าต่างที่ดูหนาหนักจนแตกเป็นวงใหญ่ เธอกระโดดออกไปทันที พร้อมกับมืออีกข้างที่เหวี่ยงโซ่ขึ้นไปเกี่ยวกับหลักด้านบน แล้วเธอจึงพาหญิงสาวร่างเล็กกระโดดไต่ผนังลงมาด้านล่างอย่างรวดเร็ว

เพียงเวลาไม่ถึงนาทีดี เท้าของสองสาวก็จรดที่พื้นบริเวณรอบๆคฤหาสน์

"ไปเร็ว" มินาโกะบอกเมื่อเห็นประตูทางออกอยู่ด้านหน้าห่างออกไปไม่ไกลนัก

เพียงชั่วครู่ ทั้งสองก็มาถึงหน้าประตู มินาโกะเลื่อนประตู ทว่าประตูกลับไม่ขยับเขยื้อนเลยแม้สักนิด เธอลองพยายามอีกครั้ง ผลลัพธ์ยังคงเหมือนเดิม...หญิงสาวเห็นท่าไม่ดี

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" หัวใจแสงพุ่งตรงไปกระทบประตู...อนิจจา ราวกับประตูดูดกลืนหัวใจดวงเล็กนั่นไปเฉยๆ ทว่าเธอยังไม่ยอมแพ้

"Crescent Beam!" ลำแสงสีทองพุ่งตรงไปหมายจะทำให้ประตูเกิดเป็นรูโหว่ ทว่า ลำแสงนั้นก็ถูกกลืนหายไปกับประตูสีดำ หญิงสาวหันกลับไปมองด้านหลัง เมื่อเห็นว่ายังไร้วี่แววของเหล่าแวมไพร์ เธอจึงหันกลับมามองสำรวจประตูอย่างรวดเร็ว แล้วก็พบว่าที่ยอดของประตูสูงลิบมีโลหะลักษณะคล้ายเดือยแหลมปักอยู่เป็นแนว หญิงสาวคว้าโซ่ แล้วจึงเหวี่ยงขึ้นไปหมายจะยึดที่ยอดนั้น ทว่า...โซ่ที่แน่ใจว่าจะลงไปคล้องที่ปลายโลหะอย่างสวยงามกลับ...พลาด!? หญิงสาวแทบไม่เชื่อสายตาตัวเอง เธอนี่น่ะหรือ จะพลาด!? มินาโกะสั่นศีรษะไล่ความคิดออกไป ครั้งนี้เธอจะตั้งใจให้มากกว่าเดิม...เมื่อแน่ใจแล้ว โซ่ก็ถูกเหวี่ยงออก โดยในครั้งนี้ อะไรบางอย่างที่เธอเห็นนั้นทำให้หญิงสาวรู้สึกตื่นตระหนกปนฉงนสนเท่ห์ ตอนนี้เธอตระหนักได้แล้ว ว่าไม่ใช่ตัวเธอเองที่เล็งพลาด แต่เป็นเพราะประตูมันยืดสูงขึ้นทุกครั้งต่างหาก!

"เธอไม่มีทางหนีออกไปจากที่นี่ได้หรอก" เสียงคุ้นหูที่เพิ่งได้ยินไปไม่กี่นาที ดึงความสนใจของสองสาวในทันที

ไรโตะยืนอยู่ไม่ไกลนัก(หมวกของเขากลับมาอยู่ตรงที่ที่ควรอยู่แล้ว) โดยมีชายหนุ่มผมแดงเพลิง(ที่เพิ่งสร้างฉากอีโรติค)อยู่ข้างๆ ถัดไปไม่ไกลนักคือชายหนุ่มร่างเล็กผมสีอเมทิสต์ โดยห่างไปทางด้านข้าง ชายหนุ่มผู้มีผมสีเงินโดดเด่นยืนพิงแนวกำแพงประตู และไกลลิบๆมีชายหนุ่มผู้สวมแว่นยืนกอดอกพิงผนังคฤหาสน์และชายหนุ่มผู้มีรวงผมสีอำพัน ยืนพิงผนังเช่นเดียวกันหากแต่หลับตาและเสียบหูฟังเอาไว้

"ทำไมพวกนาย..." ยังไม่ทันขาดคำ ชายหนุ่มผมสีแดงเพลิงก็ขัดขึ้น

"ดูแล้วน่าสนใจดีนะ" ราวกับว่าเขาไม่ได้ยินเสียงของหญิงสาว เพราะที่เขาทำมีเพียงหันไปมองคู่สนทนา

"ใช่ นายสนใจไหมล่ะอายาโตะ? เคสนี้พิเศษมากทีเดียวนะ" ไรโตะเอ่ยขึ้น

"ใช่" อายาโตะลากเสียงเล็กน้อย "ฉันร่วมด้วยก็แล้วกัน...คานาโตะ" เขาหันไปเรียกชายหนุ่มร่างเล็กด้านข้าง ทว่าผู้มีรวงผมสีอเมทิสต์ทำเพียงแค่เงยหน้ามอง

"พายุยไปก่อน" คานาโตะคิ้วขมวดอย่างหงุดหงิดเล็กน้อย ด้วยความเสียดายที่เขาจะไม่ได้อยู่ดูอะไรสนุกๆ แล้วเขาจึงกึ่งจูงกึ่งลากสาวร่างเล็กและมุ่งไปที่ทางเข้าตัวคฤหาสน์จนลับสายตาหายไปข้างใน

"หยุดเดี๋ยวนี้นะ! นายจะพาเธอไปไหน" มินาโกะร้องขึ้นและจะก้าวขาตามหญิงสาวร่างบางไป แต่...

"ห่วงตัวเองก่อนดีกว่ามั้งสาวน้อย" ไรโตะเอ่ยขึ้นทันทีที่ขวางเธอได้

มินาโกะอดรู้สึกตื่นกลัวไม่ได้ เธอค่อยๆถอยหลังโดยไม่รู้ตัว ทว่าแวมไพร์หนุ่มทั้งสองก็ยังก้าวเข้ามาใกล้ตนมากขึ้นเรื่อยๆ...และในที่สุด หลังของเธอก็แนบกับกำแพงประตูเย็นเยียบ

 _หลังชนฝาซะแล้ว_

หญิงสาวคิดพลางกำสายโซ่ไว้ในมือเตรียมพร้อมรับทุกสถานการณ์

ทันใดนั้น ร่างของไรโตะก็หายไป พร้อมๆกับที่เขาโผล่มาประชิดตัวเธอด้านหน้า! และโดยไม่ทันที่หญิงสาวจะได้ขยับไปไหน เขาก็แทรกขาข้างหน้ามาระหว่างขาทั้งสองของเธอและยึดมือข้างที่เคยถือโซ่ไว้กับประตูด้วยมือขวา หญิงสาวยังมีสติ เธอใช้มืออีกข้างที่ว่างชูขึ้นกลางอากาศ เริ่มมีอนุภาคแสงเล็กๆไหลรวมกันตรงนิ้วที่ชี้ขึ้น

"ไม่มีครั้งที่สองหรอกนะ" ไรโตะกระซิบที่ข้างหู และในขณะที่หญิงสาวยังไม่เข้าใจดี ก็มีอีกร่างปรากฏอยู่ตรงหน้าเธอ! อายาโตะยึดข้อมือบางอีกข้างเอาไว้ แสงที่กำลังรวบรวมเมื่อครู่กระจายออกในบัดดล

"ไม่มีทางหนีแล้วนะ" ไรโตะเอ่ยขึ้นอีกครั้ง และเมื่อเขาเห็นแววตาตื่นตระหนกและต่อต้านของหญิงสาว มันยิ่งปลุกอารมณ์ในตัวเขามากขึ้น เขาเลียไปที่ลำคอระหงของเธอ

"อย่านะ!" เธอตะโกนเสียงแข็งโดยพยายามไม่ใส่ใจความกลัวที่เริ่มครอบงำหัวใจ

"ปล่อยฉัน!" หญิงสาวพยายามดิ้นรน ทว่ามีหรือ ที่เรี่ยวแรงของผู้หญิงคนหนึ่งจะต้านทานแรงของแวมไพร์หนุ่มสองตนได้ และยังไม่ทันที่หญิงสาวจะทำอะไร เธอก็รู้สึกถึงลิ้นอุ่นและฉ่ำที่บริเวณซอกคออีกข้าง

"เฮ้ย หอมจริงๆด้วยว่ะ" อายาโตะอุทานออกมา "แม้จะไม่เท่ายัยอกแบนนั่นก็เถอะ"

"ฉันก็ว่า...จะเก็บเธอเอาไว้ก่อนดีกว่า" ไรโตะรำพึงรำพันและมองไล่ไปตามร่างบาง "เฮ้ย อย่าฆ่านะเว้ย" เขาบอกแฝดพี่ของตน

"เออๆ" เขาตอบแบบส่งๆแล้วจึงมองที่ซอกคอด้วยดวงตาเป็นประกาย

"หึหึ เธอเสร็จฉันแล้วนะสาวน้อย" ไรโตะเอ่ยอีกครั้ง และโดยไม่พูดพร่ำทำเพลง เขาก็อ้าปาก เผยให้เห็นฟันเขี้ยวที่ไว้เจาะเหยื่อ แล้วจึงกัดลงไปที่คอระหงแทบจะในเวลาเดียวกันกับที่คอบางอีกข้างถูกฝังเขี้ยวลงไป

มินาโกะกรีดร้องเสียงหลง

"จะ...เจ็บ!" เธอกัดฟันตัวเองข่มความเจ็บปวดไว้ หญิงสาวรู้สึกราวกับว่าเลือดของเธอค่อยๆถูกสูบออกไปจากตัวทีละเล็กทีละน้อย น้ำใสๆเริ่มปริ่มที่ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินสวยซึ่งบัดนี้เริ่มพร่ามัวและหมองลง

"ยะ...หยุด" ร่างบางสั่นระริก หากไม่มีต้นขาแกร่งที่แทรกมายันตัวเธอเอาไว้ หญิงสาวคงจะล้มพับลงไปแล้ว

"หยุดเถอะ" เธอขอร้องอีกครั้งอย่างสิ้นไร้ไม้ตอกเพราะทั้งคู่ดูจะไม่หยุดง่ายๆ

หญิงสาวเห็นว่าชายหนุ่มผู้มีผมสีอำพันยังคงมีทีท่าไม่รับรู้สิ่งใดทั้งสิ้น ในขณะที่ชายหนุ่มผู้สวมแว่นก็เดินกลับเข้าไปในคฤหาสน์เสียแล้ว...เธอมองไปยังชายหนุ่มผู้มีรวงผมสีเงิน ดวงตาสีแดงฉานของเขาจ้องมองมาที่เธอนิ่ง

"ช่วย...ด้วย" เธอมองเขาอย่างวิงวอน "ใคร...ก็ได้"

เพียงเวลาไม่นานหลังจากนั้น ร่างแปลงของอัศวินเซเลอร์ก็เริ่มเปลี่ยนสภาพกลายเป็นชุดเสื้อเชิ้ตและกางเกงยีนส์ตัวจิ๋ว ปากกาแปลงร่างร่วงหล่นลงพื้น และทุกอย่างก็เป็นสีดำมืด...เธอไม่รับรู้เรื่องราวใดๆอีกแล้ว

เป็นอายาโตะที่รู้สึกได้ถึงความผิดปกติของร่างบางก่อน เขาละออกจากลำคอระหง แล้วจึงกล่าว

"เฮ้ยไรโตะ สลบไปแล้วว่ะ" เมื่อเห็นว่าแฝดน้องของตนยังคงซุกหน้าอยู่ที่ซอกคอหญิงสาว เขาจึงดึงคอเสื้อด้านหลังของอีกฝ่ายเบาๆ

"ไรโตะ! แกอยากให้แม่สาวนี่ตายเหรอวะ!?"

พลันไรโตะก็ลืมตา แล้วค่อยๆถอนเขี้ยวออกจากลำคอบาง ร่างของเธออ่อนระทวยลงจะล้มแหล่มิล้มแหล่ ไรโตะจึงจัดท่าจัดทางและอุ้มหญิงสาวขึ้นด้วยสองมือ

"แกได้บิทช์จังไปก่อนแล้ว คนนี้ฉันขอก็แล้วกัน" ไรโตะเอ่ย เมื่อเห็นว่าอายาโตะไม่ขัดข้อง เขาก็อุ้มร่างบางและมุ่งไปทางประตูทางเข้าตัวคฤหาสน์ พลันเขาก็ต้องชะงักฝีเท้าลงเมื่อชายหนุ่มผู้มีรวงผมสีอำพันเอ่ยทัก

"ถ้าจะเก็บเธอเอาไว้ ตอนนี้แก 'กิน' เธอไม่ได้แล้วนะ" เขาเอ่ยแล้วจึงเปิดประตูนำเข้าไปก่อน

"คร้าบๆ รู้แล้วครับพี่ใหญ่" ไรโตะตอบเสียงกึ่งทะเล้น เขาหันมาพินิจใบหน้าเรียวสวยของหญิงสาวในอ้อมกอด แล้วจึงก้มลงหอมหน้าผากเธอฟอดใหญ่

"ถึงกินไม่ได้ ก็มีอีกหลายอย่างที่ทำได้นะ" เขาพูดเบาๆราวกับพูดให้ได้ยินกันแค่สองคน แล้วจึงเดินตามพี่ชายเข้าไป

อายาโตะยังคงอยู่บริเวณนอกตัวคฤหาสน์ เมื่อเขาหันไปเห็นว่าน้องคนเล็กยังคงอยู่ที่เดิมจึงเอ่ย

"ซูบารุ เข้าไปด้วยกันสิ" และเมื่อน้องชายตอบเขาด้วยการใช้กำปั้นทุบกำแพงอย่างแรง ชายหนุ่มผมแดงจึงได้แต่ยักไหล่อย่างไม่ใส่ใจแล้วจึงเดินไปทางคฤหาสน์ คงเหลือไว้แต่ชายหนุ่มผู้มีรวงผมสีเงิน

ซูบารุมองตามหลังพี่ชายของตนไป เมื่อแน่ใจว่าเขาเข้าคฤหาสน์ไปแล้ว ชายหนุ่มก็หันมามองบริเวณที่เกิดเหตุการรุม 'กิน' ครั้งใหญ่เมื่อครู่ พลันเขาก็เห็นอะไรบางอย่างที่สะท้อนใต้แสงจันทร์...ชายหนุ่มเดินเข้าไป และหยิบเจ้าของสิ่งนั้นขึ้นมา...

 _ปากกา?_

เขาได้แต่คิดอย่างไม่เข้าใจ แล้วจึงเก็บมันลงกระเป๋ากางเกง

* * *

A/N: ตอนนี้ ฉากดูดเลือดก็มา...ว่าแต่ มีใครเริ่มเห็นแววพระเอกของเราหรือยังคะ? ว่าจะเป็นใครกันหนอ~~(หรือพอจะรู้ตั้งแต่ตอนที่แล้ว! ใช่สินะ รู้แล้วสินะคะ อิอิ) แต่ตอนนี้ยังเขียนไม่จบเลยค่ะ รักใครเชียร์ใครจิ้นใคร มาเล่าสู่กันฟังได้นะคะ :))


	4. Chapter 4 Infatuated

ตอนนี้ค่อนข้างเร่าร้อนนะคะ ถ้าเกิดรู้สึกว่าไม่ใช่แนว พอเห็นว่าเริ่มแล้วก็อ่านข้ามเลยนะคะ! แต่ถ้าใครที่จะหาความฟิน ก็ขอให้ใช้วิจารณญาณในการอ่านด้วยนะคะ~~

 **คำเตือน:** เรื่องนี้เป็นเพียงเรื่องที่แต่งขึ้นจากจินตนาการเท่านั้น ขอผู้อ่านโปรดใช้วิจารณญาณในการอ่าน แยกแยะได้ด้วยตนเองว่าเรื่องแต่งก็คือเรื่องแต่ง ไม่ใช่เรื่องจริงในชีวิต และไม่ใช่สิ่งที่ควรเฝ้าฝันว่าจะเกิดขึ้นจริง

 **Disclaimer:** I'm not the owner of "Sailor Moon" or "Diabolik Lovers"

* * *

 **ความเดิมตอนที่แล้ว**

"ถึงกินไม่ได้ ก็มีอีกหลายอย่างที่ทำได้นะ" เขาพูดเบาๆราวกับพูดให้ได้ยินกันแค่สองคน แล้วจึงเดินตามพี่ชายเข้าไป

อายาโตะยังคงอยู่บริเวณนอกตัวคฤหาสน์ เมื่อเขาหันไปเห็นว่าน้องคนเล็กยังคงอยู่ที่เดิมจึงเอ่ย

"ซูบารุ เข้าไปด้วยกันสิ" และเมื่อน้องชายตอบเขาด้วยการใช้กำปั้นทุบกำแพงอย่างแรง ชายหนุ่มผมแดงจึงได้แต่ยักไหล่อย่างไม่ใส่ใจแล้วจึงเดินไปทางคฤหาสน์ คงเหลือไว้แต่ชายหนุ่มผู้มีรวงผมสีเงิน

ซูบารุมองตามหลังพี่ชายของตนไป เมื่อแน่ใจว่าเขาเข้าคฤหาสน์ไปแล้ว ชายหนุ่มก็หันมามองบริเวณที่เกิดเหตุการรุม 'กิน' ครั้งใหญ่เมื่อครู่ พลันเขาก็เห็นอะไรบางอย่างที่สะท้อนใต้แสงจันทร์...ชายหนุ่มเดินเข้าไป และหยิบเจ้าของสิ่งนั้นขึ้นมา...

 _ปากกา?_

เขาได้แต่คิดอย่างไม่เข้าใจ แล้วจึงเก็บมันลงกระเป๋ากางเกง

* * *

 **บทที่ 4 เสน่หา**

ไรโตะอุ้มร่างไร้สติของมินาโกะมาที่ห้องของตน เขาวางร่างบางลงบนเตียงใหญ่อย่างนุ่มนวล แล้วจึงไล่สายตาสำรวจเธอไปทั่วร่าง...ใจของเขาเริ่มเต้นถี่ขึ้นเมื่อสายตามาจับจ้องที่บริเวณทรวงอกของเธอภายใต้เสื้อเชิ้ตลายทางสีขาว

 _หืม? ท่าทางจะอึ๋มกว่าบิทช์จังหลายเท่าอยู่นะ_

เขาเผลอเลียริมฝีปากตนเมื่อสายตาเบนไปยังต้นขาเนียนสวยที่ปรากฏออกมาจากกางเกงยีนส์ตัวจิ๋ว แต่เขาก็ทำเพียงแค่นั้น แล้วจึงออกจากห้องไป...

เวลาผ่านไปราวๆเกือบชั่วโมง ไรโตะก็กลับมาที่ห้องของตนอีกครั้ง เขาเห็นว่ามินาโกะยังคงนอนสลบไสลไม่ได้สติอยู่ที่เตียงของเขาด้วยท่าทางเช่นเดิม รอยยิ้มเจ้าเล่ห์ฉาบบนใบหน้าของเขา ชายหนุ่มไม่รีรอ เขาค่อยๆขึ้นคร่อมร่างของเธอ และไล่สายตามองไปยังรวงผมสีทองยาวสลวยซึ่งกระจายอยู่บนเตียงของเขาอย่างสวยงามสอดรับกับใบหน้าขาวผ่องซึ่งแม้ว่าตอนนี้จะออกซีดเล็กน้อยก็ยังคงความสวยสะคราญเอาไว้

ไรโตะปลดกระดุมเสื้อของหญิงสาวอย่างเบามือทีละเม็ดๆ จนผิวนวลปรากฏสู่สายตาของเขา มันช่างน่าสัมผัสเสียนี่กระไร...ชายหนุ่มไม่รีรอ มือของเขาเลื่อนไป...

 _อึ๋มโคตรๆเลยเว้ย_ ** _!_**

เขารู้สึกสุขสม แล้วจึงเค้นคลึงหนักหน่วงขึ้นอย่างไม่ปรานี จนกระทั่งหญิงสาวเริ่มรู้สึกตัวจากการสัมผัสนี้...เธอปรือตาขึ้นมาพร้อมกับที่เห็นว่าชายหนุ่มผู้มีรวงผมสีแดงยาวประบ่ากำลังคร่อมร่างของเธออยู่ และความรู้สึกที่กำลังถูกสัมผัสก็แล่นขึ้นมายังสมอง เธอเบิกตาโพลง

"นาย! ทำอะไรน่ะ!"

ชายหนุ่มตรงหน้าไม่มีทีท่าว่าจะหยุด ทว่าน่าแปลกใจที่จู่ๆเขาก็หยุดการเคลื่อนไหวกะทันหัน พลันมองสบตาหญิงสาวอยู่ชั่วครู่แล้วจึงพยุงร่างเธอขึ้นนั่งด้วยมือข้างหนึ่ง และในฉับพลันทันที มืออีกข้างก็แทรกเข้าไปในเสื้อ อ้อมไปทางด้านหลังและปลดตะขอผ้าชิ้นบางเบา!? กระชากและขว้างมันออกไป แล้วจึงมองทรวดทรงของเธออย่างโลมเลีย

ทันทีที่สติกลับมา มินาโกะรีบเลื่อนสองมือขึ้นมาปิดบังร่างของเธอไว้

"นาย!" หญิงสาวใช้มือข้างหนึ่งดันตัวชายหนุ่มอย่างสุดกำลัง "ออกไปเดี๋ยวนี้นะ!"

ทว่าเรี่ยวแรงอันน้อยนิดและอาการมึนงงของหญิงสาวผู้ขาดเลือด ก็ทำให้เธอไม่สามารถต่อต้านเขาได้อย่างใจคิด ชายหนุ่มทำเพียงรวบข้อมือทั้งสองข้างของเธอด้วยมือข้างเดียว ตรึงมือคู่บางไว้เหนือศีรษะหญิงสาว ร่างงามเผยแก่สายตาอีกครั้ง ชายหนุ่มค่อยๆโน้มตัวลงมาใกล้...

"ยะ...หยุดนะ!" เธอรับรู้ได้ถึงสัมผัสของริมฝีปากอุ่นและลิ้นฉ่ำร้อนบนเรือนร่าง ทว่าเสียงของหญิงสาวกลับไม่รังผลใดๆแก่ชายหนุ่ม

มินาโกะพยายามดิ้นรน ทว่า ยิ่งดิ้นรนเธอก็ยิ่งมึน ยิ่งต่อต้านก็ยิ่งไร้ซึ่งเรี่ยวแรง ซ้ำร้าย การไม่ยอมลงให้ชายหนุ่มสักทียังผลให้เขาทวีความใคร่มากขึ้น

"อย่านะ...นายทำอย่างนี้กับฉันไม่ได้!"

เธอพยายามร้องออกมา...ซึ่งในครั้งนี้ ไรโตะก็ผละออกจากร่างบาง เขามองสบตาสีน้ำเงินสวยของคนตรงหน้า แล้วจึงยิ้มออกมาอย่างน่ากลัว

"ดี...มันต้องอย่างนี้สิ!" หญิงสาวมีสีหน้าฉงนไปกับคำพูดของเขา

"แบบนี้สิถึงจะสนุก! แววตาแบบนี้ล่ะที่ฉันชอบ!" ขาดคำเขาก็เลียริมฝีปากตัวเอง ดวงตาสีมรกตจ้องมองร่างบางตาเป็นมัน

หญิงสาวไม่เข้าใจว่าทำไมชายหนุ่มถึงพูดแบบนั้น ด้วยมั่นใจว่าสายตาที่เธอมองเขาเต็มไปด้วยอารมณ์ต่อต้าน...โดยหารู้ไม่ว่าแววตาที่เต็มไปด้วยความรังเกียจและความกลัวนั้น ส่งผลในทางกระตุ้นให้แก่ชายหนุ่มตรงหน้า! และยังไม่ทันได้คำตอบดี หญิงสาวก็ต้องสะดุ้งเฮือกเมื่อชายหนุ่มเลื่อนใบหน้าไปยังบริเวณต้นขาของเธอ

"หยุดเดี๋ยวนี้นะ!" มือของหญิงสาวผู้ซึ่งบัดนี้ได้รับการคลายพันธนาการออกแล้วพยายามดันไหล่ชายหนุ่มออกไปอย่างสุดแรง เมื่อเห็นว่าเขาไม่สะทกสะท้านจึงเปลี่ยนเป็นการตะกายออกไปจากตรงนั้นแทน โดยเธอพยายามลงจากเตียง ทว่าชายหนุ่มก็ยึดเรียวขาขาวเนียนไว้ข้างหนึ่ง แล้วสิ่งที่เขาทำก็คือการฝังเขี้ยวลงไปตรงต้นขาข้างนั้นอย่างแรง

"โอ๊ย!" เธอร้องครางด้วยความเจ็บปวด ร่างบางเริ่มสั่นเทา

เมื่อหญิงสาวถูกยึดด้วยเขี้ยวคมๆแม้อยากขยับแค่ไหนก็ทำไม่ได้...ไม่รู้ว่าเพราะเหตุใด ในทุกขณะที่ถูกแวมไพร์หนุ่มดูดเลือดนั้น เธอจะรู้สึกว่าร่างกายของพวกเขาแข็งแกร่งดุจหินผา เฉกเช่นมือหนาที่กำลังยึดเพียงเรียวขาข้างเดียวของเธอเอาไว้

เวลาผ่านไปเพียงไม่ถึงนาทีดี หญิงสาวก็รู้สึกว่าสติของตนใกล้จะดับวูบลง เธอรู้สึกมึนหัวและห้องเริ่มหมุนคว้าง...โดยไม่รู้ตัวเลยว่าอาการนี้คืออาการของคนโลหิตจาง และอยู่ในขั้นวิกฤตซะด้วย

พลันมีเสียงเคาะประตูดังขึ้น ซึ่งแม้ว่ามันจะเป็นเสียงที่ดังจนขัดจังหวะความรื่นรมย์ของชายหนุ่มได้ แต่สำหรับหญิงสาว มันเปรียบเสมือนเสียงจากที่ห่างไกลเท่านั้น...

ไรโตะละออกจากต้นขาขาวเล็กน้อย โดยยังคงรักษาระยะใกล้กับอาหารอันโอชะของตน แล้วจึงถามกลับไปเมื่อไร้ซึ่งเสียงของผู้ที่อยู่หลังบานประตูนั้น

"ใคร?" และโดยไม่รอคำตอบ เขาก็หันกลับมาหมายจะดื่มเลือดอันหอมหวานต่อ ทว่าในช่วงที่ริมฝีปากของเขากำลังจะแตะร่องรอยเดิมที่เขี้ยวของตนฝากเอาไว้นั้น เสียงจากด้านนอกก็ตอบกลับมา

"ฉันเอง" เป็นเสียงของอายาโตะ "เห็นว่าเรย์จิมีอะไรจะพูดกับทุกคนน่ะ"

"เออ เดี๋ยวตามไป" ไรโตะหันกลับมาหาต้นขาเนียนอีกครั้ง

"เฮ้ย แกทำอะไรอยู่วะไรโตะ?" อายาโตะเอ่ยขึ้น

"เออน่า! เดี๋ยวตามไป" ไรโตะรู้สึกหงุดหงิดขึ้นทุกขณะเพราะถูกขัดจังหวะ ทว่าดูเหมือนอีกฝ่ายจะไม่ยอมจากไปแต่โดยดี

"ไรโตะ แกก็รู้ใช่ไหมว่าฉันเข้าไปได้โดยไม่ต้องให้แกมาเปิด?" ได้ผล ในที่สุดไรโตะก็ละมือออกจากเรียวขานวล แล้วไปเปิดประตู

เมื่อประตูเปิดแง้มออกมา อายาโตะที่มองลอดเข้าไปภายในห้องก็ต้องตกใจเมื่อเห็นสาวสวยร่างอรชรนอนนิ่งบนเตียงในสภาพกำลังจะตกแหล่มิตกแหล่

"เฮ้ย! นี่อย่าบอกนะว่าแกกินเธออีกแล้ว!?" ขาดคำ ไรโตะก็ดูเหมือนจะได้สติ

"เออว่ะ ลืมไปเลย" เขาหันไปมองหญิงสาวผู้เป็นเหยื่อของเขาเมื่อครู่ และเห็นเธอมองพวกเขาด้วยแววตาสะลึมสะลือจากอาการมึนงงอย่างหนักหน่วง

"เออ ช่างเถอะ แกไปกับฉันเลย จะได้ไม่ต้องไปยุ่งกับสาวน้อยคนนั้นอีก เดี๋ยวก็ตายกันพอดี"

"เออๆ เข้าใจแล้ว ฉันจะปล่อยเธอไว้อย่างนี้ล่ะ ไม่ทำอะไรแล้ว" เขาตอบรับ แล้วจึงปิดประตูตามหลัง

มินาโกะได้ยินเหมือนเสียงฝีเท้าสองคู่เดินออกห่างไปเรื่อยๆจนไร้ซึ่งเสียงใดๆในที่สุด เธอยันตัวขึ้นนั่งอย่างยากลำบาก และพยายามสะบัดหัวไล่อาการมึนงงออกไป แล้วจึงค่อยๆเดินอย่างไร้เรี่ยวแรงไปทางประตู

เมื่อหญิงสาวออกจากห้องของไรโตะมาได้ เธอมีทางเลือกแค่สองทางคือซ้ายกับขวา เธอตัดสินใจเลือกทางซ้ายอย่างไม่ลังเล เพราะจำได้ว่าเสียงฝีเท้าเมื่อครู่นั้นลับหายไปทางขวา...ร่างบางเดินอย่างกะปลกกะเปลี้ยและใช้มือข้างหนึ่งระไปตามกำแพงราวกับใช้มันประคองตัวเอง...

* * *

มินาโกะเดินมาตามทางที่ทอดยาวอีกสักพัก ด้วยอาการที่เป็นอยู่กับเรี่ยวแรงอันน้อยนิดที่มีจึงรู้สึกราวกับเดินมาแล้วเนิ่นนาน และเริ่มตระหนักได้ว่าตนคงจะเดินต่อไปได้อีกไม่ไกลนัก...ด้วยวิสัยทัศน์การมองที่แคบลง พลันเธอก็เห็นประตูบานหนึ่งไม่ไกลนักเปิดออกอย่างช้าๆ แสงแห่งความหวังเล็กๆผุดขึ้นในใจทันทีด้วยหวังว่าจะเป็นหญิงสาวร่างเล็กที่เธอได้ช่วยไว้...ทว่าบุคคลที่ปรากฏแก่สายตานั้น กลับเป็นชายหนุ่มผู้มีรวงผมสีเงินสั้นที่มาพร้อมกับดวงตาสีแดงฉาน และราวกับรู้ตัวว่ามีผู้จับจ้องอยู่ เขาหันมาทางเธอทันที ยืนมองเธอนิ่ง สักพักจึงปิดประตูลงและเดินสวนมา...เมื่อเห็นดังนั้น มินาโกะพยายามทำตัวลีบไปกับกำแพงให้ได้มากที่สุด แม้จะรู้ว่ายังไงชายหนุ่มก็เห็นเธอไปแล้วก็ตาม ทว่าการทำเช่นนี้ มันทำให้เธอในสภาพร่างกายไม่พร้อมสู้รู้สึกอุ่นใจขึ้น

เพียงชั่วครู่ หญิงสาวก็เดินสวนกับชายหนุ่มไปอย่างปกติ ไม่มีใครมองใคร ไม่มีใครพูดอะไร...ไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้น...เธอลอบถอยหายใจอย่างอ่อนแรง ทว่า...ห้องก็เริ่มหมุนอีกครั้ง หญิงสาวรู้สึกอ่อนเปลี้ยอย่างถึงที่สุด พลันสติของเธอก็ดับวูบลงพร้อมๆกับร่างที่ลงไปกองอยู่กับพื้น

ซูบารุได้ยินเสียงบางอย่างทางด้านหลัง เขาชะงักฝีเท้า แล้วหันไปมองอย่างไม่ใส่ใจนัก ภาพที่เห็นคือหญิงสาวร่างบางสลบไสลอยู่แทบพื้น เขามองเธอนิ่งอยู่ชั่วครู่ แล้วจึงหันกลับหมายจะเดินไปยังห้องประชุมของเหล่าแวมไพร์...ทว่าเดินต่อไปได้เพียงไม่กี่ก้าว เขาก็กลับหลังหันแล้วมุ่งตรงไปยังร่างบาง...เมื่อเขามาหยุดยืนอยู่ตรงหน้ามินาโกะ ชายหนุ่มก็ย่อตัวลงแล้วปัดปอยผมของเธอออกจากใบหน้า เขาจึงสังเกตเห็นดวงหน้าที่เคยเปล่งปลั่งอมชมพูนั้น บัดนี้กลับขาวซีดไร้สีเลือดอย่างน่ากลัว เขาไล่มองสำรวจเรือนร่างเธอ สายตาสีแดงเพลิงไปหยุดอยู่ที่รอยวงกลมสองรอยเล็กๆตรงบริเวณต้นขาของหญิงสาว เขาแตะที่รอยนั้นอย่างแผ่วเบาอยู่ชั่วครู่

 _แผลยังใหม่อยู่เลย_

ชายหนุ่มรู้สึกตระหนกเล็กน้อย

 _ไอบ้านั่นกะเอาให้ตายกันไปข้างเลยหรือไงวะ_ _!?_

เขาส่ายศีรษะอย่างหัวเสีย แล้วจึงช้อนร่างบางขึ้นอย่างนุ่มนวล และพาเธอไปยังห้องของเขา

* * *

A/N: เหล่าแวมไพร์ในเรื่องนี้จะหายตัวได้(ในระยะใกล้ๆ)และจะเคลื่อนย้ายของได้(ในระยะใกล้ๆเช่นกัน) และเพราะหายตัวได้นั่นเอง อายาโตะเลยพูดกับไรโตะแบบนั้น...ส่วนฉากเคลื่อนย้ายของเดี๋ยวมีแน่ๆในตอนที่ 7 ค่ะ...อยากมีพลังแบบนี้บ้างจัง XD


	5. Chapter 5 Carefulness

**คำเตือน:** เรื่องนี้เป็นเพียงเรื่องที่แต่งขึ้นจากจินตนาการเท่านั้น ขอผู้อ่านโปรดใช้วิจารณญาณในการอ่าน แยกแยะได้ด้วยตนเองว่าเรื่องแต่งก็คือเรื่องแต่ง ไม่ใช่เรื่องจริงในชีวิต และไม่ใช่สิ่งที่ควรเฝ้าฝันว่าจะเกิดขึ้นจริง

 **Disclaimer:** I'm not the owner of "Sailor Moon" or "Diabolik Lovers"

* * *

 **ความเดิมตอนที่แล้ว**

เมื่อเขามาหยุดยืนอยู่ตรงหน้ามินาโกะ ชายหนุ่มก็ย่อตัวลงแล้วปัดปอยผมของเธอออกจากใบหน้า เขาจึงสังเกตเห็นดวงหน้าที่เคยเปล่งปลั่งอมชมพูนั้น บัดนี้กลับขาวซีด ไร้สีเลือดอย่างน่ากลัว เขาไล่มองสำรวจเรือนร่างเธอ สายตาสีแดงเพลิงไปหยุดอยู่ที่รอยวงกลมสองรอยเล็กๆตรงบริเวณต้นขาของหญิงสาว เขาแตะที่รอยนั้นอย่างแผ่วเบาอยู่ชั่วครู่

 _แผลยังใหม่อยู่เลย_

ชายหนุ่มรู้สึกตระหนกเล็กน้อย

 _ไอบ้านั่นกะเอาให้ตายกันไปข้างเลยหรือไงวะ!?_

เขาส่ายศีรษะอย่างหัวเสีย แล้วจึงช้อนร่างบางขึ้นอย่างนุ่มนวล และพาเธอไปยังห้องของเขา

* * *

 **บทที่ 5 ห่วงใย**

ซูบารุยืนนิ่งหลังพิงกำแพงห้อง เขาจ้องมองหญิงสาวผู้ซึ่งอยู่ในอ้อมแขนของตนเมื่อครู่ ซึ่งดูจากท่าทางแล้ว เธอน่าจะไม่รู้สึกสบายเท่าที่ควร แต่ก็แน่ล่ะ เพราะเธอเกือบตายจากอาการขาดเลือดนี่...ชายหนุ่มมองเธออีกเพียงชั่วครู่ เขาก็หันหลังเดินออกไปจากห้องโดยทิ้งร่างบางไว้บนเตียงใหญ่

ไม่นานนัก เขาก็กลับเข้ามาในห้องพร้อมแก้วที่บรรจุของเหลวสีแดงเข้มไว้ในมือข้างหนึ่ง แล้ววางมันลงบนโต๊ะข้างเตียงตัวเล็ก เขาหันมามองหญิงสาวอีกครั้ง และในครั้งนี้ เขาได้ทันสังเกตว่าเสื้อเชิ้ตลายทางของเธอกลัดกระดุมไม่เรียบร้อย แววตาสงสัยผุดขึ้นในดวงตาสีแดงเพลิงเพียงแวบเดียว แล้วจึงตระหนักได้ว่าน่าจะเป็นเพราะหนึ่งในแฝดสามผู้พี่ของเขานั่นเอง เขาเผลอจ้องมองไปยังร่องอกขาวเนียนซึ่งเผยอกอวบออกมาแก่สายตาเล็กน้อย พลันเบนสายตาไปที่ดวงหน้าสวยทันทีเพราะได้ยินเสียงหายใจหอบขาดห้วงของเธอ เม็ดเหงื่อเริ่มผุดซึมบนใบหน้าหญิงสาว ชายหนุ่มใช้หลังมือปาดหยาดเหงื่อเธออย่างแผ่วเบา ทันใดนั้น ดวงตาของเธอก็ปรือขึ้นเล็กน้อย เขาถอยหลังกลับไปพิงผนังราวกับไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้น ดวงตาสีสดจ้องมองทุกอากัปกิริยาของหญิงสาว

มินาโกะหยีตาเล็กน้อยเพราะปรับดวงตาให้ชินกับแสงจ้าไม่ทัน แม้ไฟในห้องนี้ไม่ได้สว่างมากมายนัก แต่ก็ยังเจิดจ้าเกินไปสำหรับผู้ที่เพิ่งตื่นขึ้นมาอย่างเธอ และเมื่อปรับสายตาได้แล้ว ก็ค่อยๆยันตัวเองลุกขึ้นนั่ง เธอหันไปมองรอบด้านและมาหยุดอยู่ที่ชายหนุ่มผู้มีรวงผมสีเงิน ผู้ซึ่งกำลังจ้องมองเธอด้วยดวงตาสีแดงฉาน เธออ้าปากขึ้นเล็กน้อยหมายจะพูดอะไรบางอย่าง แต่แล้วก็ตัดสินใจปิดมันลงและไม่เอื้อนเอ่ยวาจาใดๆออกมา พลันเธอก็รู้สึกหนาว เธอจึงสำรวจตัวเองและพบว่ากระดุมเสื้อของเธอกลัดไม่เรียบร้อย หญิงสาวสะดุ้งเฮือกแล้วจึงดึงเสื้อปิดบริเวณที่เผยผิวนวลของตน เธอลอบมองชายหนุ่มคนเดิม เขายังคงยืนมองเธอนิ่ง ไร้ซึ่งวี่แววจะเอ่ยวาจาใดๆ เธอจึงตระหนักได้ว่า ที่เสื้อเธอเป็นแบบนี้น่าจะเป็นเพราะชายหนุ่มคนก่อนหน้านี้นั่นเอง...ใบหน้าของหญิงสาวมีเลือดฝาด ทั้งโกรธทั้งอายเมื่อคิดถึงเรื่องที่เธอถูกลวนลาม ทว่าเธอก็ตัดสินใจกลัดกระดุมเสื้อให้เรียบร้อยแล้วจึงค่อยๆยันตัวเองลุกขึ้นยืน หมายจะเดินไปที่ประตูห้อง...ณ ตอนนี้เธอไม่อยากพูดหรือทำอะไรที่อาจทำให้อีกฝ่ายรู้สึกขุ่นเคือง เพราะหญิงสาวไม่เหลือเรี่ยวแรงมากพอจะต่อกรกับแวมไพร์หนุ่ม ทว่าทันทีที่มือบางเอื้อมแตะลูกบิดประตู เสียงทุ้มน่าฟังก็เอ่ยขึ้น

"จะไปไหน" หญิงสาวหันมามองด้านข้างตามต้นเสียง

"ฉัน...เอ่อ..." หญิงสาวพยายามสรรหาคำพูด

"ฉันจะไปหาเด็กสาวคนนั้น...เอ่อ...ขอบคุณสำหรับทุกอย่าง"

มินาโกะรีบเสริมเมื่อตระหนักได้ว่าควรกล่าวขอบคุณ มือบางคว้าลูกบิดและเงื้อประตูออกมาเล็กน้อย ทว่าประตูก็ถูกดันกลับไปที่เดิมเมื่อชายหนุ่มอ้อมมายืนด้านหลังเธอและผลักมันปิดลงอย่างแรง

"ทะ...ทำไม?"

หญิงสาวหันกลับมาเผชิญหน้ากับเขา แล้วก็เสียใจกับสิ่งที่ตนเพิ่งจะทำไปในทันที เพราะสภาพของเธอในตอนนี้คืออยู่ภายในอ้อมแขนแกร่งที่ทาบทับประตูด้านหลังเธอ ซ้ำร้าย ใบหน้าของชายหนุ่มก็ใกล้เธอมากจนหญิงสาวต้องเสมองไปทางอื่นด้วยความขวยเขิน

"ดื่มนั่นซะ" คำพูดของเขาสร้างความสงสัยให้เธอ หญิงสาวกวาดตามองไปรอบห้องอย่างรวดเร็วและเห็นแก้วบรรจุของเหลวสีแดงเข้มอยู่ข้างเตียง

 _อย่าบอกนะ...ว่านั่นคือเลือด!?_

เธอคิด พลันความรู้สึกคลื่นเหียนก็ตีขึ้นมาที่บริเวณลำคอ เธอสั่นศีรษะอย่างแรง

"ไปดื่มมันซะ" ชายหนุ่มย้ำอีกครั้ง ทว่าสิ่งที่หญิงสาวทำมีเพียงจ้องมองไปยังแก้วใบนั้นนิ่ง

ชายหนุ่มทำเสียงจึ๊อย่างไม่พอใจ เขาคว้าข้อมือบางแล้วกึ่งลากกึ่งจูงไปทางเตียง มืออีกข้างของเขาคว้าแก้วขึ้นมาทันทีที่อยู่ในระยะใกล้มากพอ

"ดื่มซะ!" เสียงทุ้มเริ่มกลายเป็นเสียงตะคอก เขาจรดแก้วที่ริมฝีปากบางอย่างรวดเร็ว ทว่าหญิงสาวก็สะดีดสะดิ้งจนของเหลวสีแดงกระฉอกออกไปเล็กน้อย

ซูบารุมองตามของเหลวที่หล่นลงไปบนพื้นพลางกัดฟันด้วยความโกรธ พลันเขาก็เปลี่ยนไปคว้าที่เอวหญิงสาว แล้วกระชับเข้าหาตัวจนแผ่นหลังบางกระแทกเข้ากับกล้ามอกแกร่ง ชายหนุ่มยึดเอวเธอไว้แน่นด้วยมือข้างนั้น ส่วนมืออีกข้างก็พยายามจรดปากแก้วบนเรียวปากบางอีกครั้ง

"ดื่ม!"

แต่ถึงกระนั้น หญิงสาวก็ยังคงดิ้นรนไม่ยอมหยุด ชายหนุ่มระงับความฉุนเฉียวเอาไว้แทบไม่อยู่ และสิ่งที่เขาทำต่อมาก็คือ จรดแก้วที่ปากของตนเอง ของเหลวสีแดงเข้มประมาณครึ่งหนึ่งถูกถ่ายเทออกจากแก้ว เขาวางแก้วลงที่โต๊ะ แล้วจึงประกบริมฝีปากของตนลงบนเรียวปากอ่อนนุ่มของหญิงสาว! ท่ามกลางความตกตะลึงที่ถูกจูบโดยไม่ทันตั้งตัว เธอก็รู้สึกได้ถึงของเหลวที่กำลังไหลผ่านลำคอมา เขากำลังป้อนของเหลวชนิดนี้ให้เธอด้วยปาก! เธอพยายามที่จะไม่กลืนมัน ทว่าริมฝีปากอันร้อนแรงของเขากลับบดขยี้เธออย่างรุนแรงและต่อเนื่อง โดยไม่มีทีท่าจะถอนออกจนกว่าเธอจะยอมศิโรราบและกลืนของเหลวนั้นลงไป มือของชายหนุ่มข้างที่ว่างช้อนใบหน้าของหญิงสาวให้เอื้อต่อการจูบมากยิ่งขึ้น...ในที่สุด เธอก็กลืนมันลงไป แล้วก็ต้องประหลาดใจที่พบว่า ตัวเองไม่รู้สึกถึงกลิ่นคาวเลือดแต่อย่างใด กลับกัน เธอรู้สึกถึงกลิ่นหอมรสหวานอมเปรี้ยวของอะไรบางอย่างจากของเหลวชนิดนี้ด้วยซ้ำ

ชายหนุ่มผละออกจากเธอ เขายกแก้วขึ้นอีกรอบและซดจนหมด แล้วก้มลงจูบหญิงสาวอีกครั้งโดยไม่ปล่อยให้เธอได้มีเวลาหายใจหายคอ ของเหลวชนิดเดิมไหลผ่านริมฝีปากอุ่นหนาผ่านเข้าไปยังภายในเรียวปากเนียนนุ่ม เธอกลืนมันลงไปเร็วกว่าเดิมอย่างไม่ทันตั้งตัว พลันชายหนุ่มก็ดันร่างเธอออก เขาคลายทุกพันธนาการ คืนอิสรภาพให้แก่เธอ คนทั้งคู่ต่างยืนหอบหายใจไม่มีใครเอื้อนเอ่ยอะไรพักหนึ่ง แล้วมินาโกะก็เป็นฝ่ายทำลายความเงียบ

"เอ่อ..น้ำนั่นมัน.." ยังไม่ทันที่หญิงสาวจะได้จบประโยคดี เสียงทุ้มหนักก็แทรกขึ้น

"ไปซะ ชั้นสาม ห้องฝั่งตะวันออก"

แม้ว่าหญิงสาวจะทั้งรู้สึกสับสนกับของเหลวที่หอมอย่างแปลกประหลาดและยังคงใจเต้นแรงจากจูบที่ไม่ทันตั้งตัว ทว่าเธอก็เดินออกไปข้างนอกแต่โดยดี...

ชายหนุ่มผู้ยังคงอยู่ในห้องของตนทรุดตัวลงกับพื้น มือข้างหนึ่งยกขึ้นมาก่ายหน้าผาก เขาไม่เข้าใจตัวเองเลย ว่าทำไมจะต้องไปยุ่งกับหญิงสาวมากมายอะไรขนาดนี้...ทำไมเขาไม่ทำกับเธอเหมือนผู้หญิงคนอื่นๆ ที่เพียงแค่ดูดเลือดจนหมดตัว หรือไม่ก็ใช้พฤติกรรมรุนแรงตามปกติ...ทำไมเขาต้องรู้สึกแปลกๆทุกครั้งที่เห็นรอยเขี้ยวบนร่างบาง...แล้วทำไมเขาถึงรู้สึกสิเน่หาหญิงสาวอย่างบอกไม่ถูก ราวกับมีอะไรบางอย่างในตัวเธอที่ดึงดูดให้เขาเข้าไปใกล้...ราวกับแม่เหล็ก...และทำให้เขารู้สึก...ห่วงใยอย่างที่ไม่เคยเป็นมาก่อน...

* * *

A/N: ตอนนี้ก็หวานนิดๆ ออกแนวตบจูบหน่อยๆ(แต่ก็เพราะเป็นห่วงหรอกนะ)


	6. Chapter 6 New friend

**คำเตือน:** เรื่องนี้เป็นเพียงเรื่องที่แต่งขึ้นจากจินตนาการเท่านั้น ขอผู้อ่านโปรดใช้วิจารณญาณในการอ่าน แยกแยะได้ด้วยตนเองว่าเรื่องแต่งก็คือเรื่องแต่ง ไม่ใช่เรื่องจริงในชีวิต และไม่ใช่สิ่งที่ควรเฝ้าฝันว่าจะเกิดขึ้นจริง

 **Disclaimer:** I'm not the owner of "Sailor Moon" or "Diabolik Lovers"

* * *

 **ความเดิมตอนที่แล้ว**

"ไปซะ ชั้นสาม ห้องฝั่งตะวันออก"

แม้ว่าหญิงสาวจะทั้งรู้สึกสับสนกับของเหลวที่หอมอย่างแปลกประหลาดและยังคงใจเต้นแรงจากจูบที่ไม่ทันตั้งตัว ทว่าเธอก็เดินออกไปข้างนอกแต่โดยดี...

ชายหนุ่มผู้ยังคงอยู่ในห้องของตนทรุดตัวลงกับพื้น มือข้างหนึ่งยกขึ้นมาก่ายหน้าผาก เขาไม่เข้าใจตัวเองเลย ว่าทำไมจะต้องไปยุ่งกับหญิงสาวมากมายอะไรขนาดนี้...ทำไมเขาไม่ทำกับเธอเหมือนผู้หญิงคนอื่นๆ ที่เพียงแค่ดูดเลือดจนหมดตัว หรือไม่ก็ใช้พฤติกรรมรุนแรงตามปกติ...ทำไมเขาต้องรู้สึกแปลกๆทุกครั้งที่เห็นรอยเขี้ยวบนร่างบาง...แล้วทำไมเขาถึงรู้สึกสิเน่หาหญิงสาวอย่างบอกไม่ถูก ราวกับมีอะไรบางอย่างในตัวเธอที่ดึงดูดให้เขาเข้าไปใกล้...ราวกับแม่เหล็ก...และทำให้เขารู้สึก...ห่วงใยอย่างที่ไม่เคยเป็นมาก่อน...

* * *

 **บทที่** **6 เพื่อนใหม่**

มินาโกะเดินมาตามทางเดินอย่างไร้จุดหมาย เพราะในคฤหาสน์ใหญ่โตโอ่อ่าและมีกำแพงหนาทึบรอบด้าน อีกทั้งยังเป็นช่วงเวลากลางคืน ทำให้หญิงสาวไม่สามารถล่วงรู้ได้เลยว่าทางไหนคือทิศตะวันออก ซ้ำร้าย เธอยังไม่รู้ว่าชั้นนี้คือชั้นอะไรอีกด้วย...

หญิงสาวอดที่จะคิดถึงจูบเมื่อครู่นี้ไม่ได้ มันทั้งดุดันและรุนแรง...ทำไมชายหนุ่มต้องบังคับให้เธอดื่มน้ำนั่นขนาดนั้น? แล้วตกลงของเหลวนั่นคืออะไรกันแน่?...หญิงสาวเดินซวนเซต่อมาอีกสักพัก เธอก็ค่อยๆรู้สึกดีขึ้น ราวกับว่ากำลังวังชาเริ่มกลับมา พลันหญิงสาวก็สังเกตเห็นบันไดด้านหน้าซึ่งทอดตัวยาวไปทางด้านบน

 _เอาล่ะ ต้องลองเสี่ยงดู...ลองขึ้นไปก่อนละกัน_

มินาโกะก้าวขึ้นบันไดพร้อมกับภาวนาในใจ หวังให้ชั้นที่เธอกำลังจะขึ้นไปเป็นชั้น 3...และราวกับตอบรับความหวังอันริบหรี่ของเธอ เมื่อมินาโกะเห็นหญิงสาวร่างเล็กคุ้นตาเพิ่งเดินออกมาจากห้องหนึ่งซึ่งไม่ไกลนัก และโดยที่ยังไม่ทันเอ่ยปากเรียก หญิงสาวร่างเล็กก็หันมาสบตาเธอเข้าซะก่อน

"อ๊ะ! คุณ"

เธอรีบตรงเข้ามาประคองมินาโกะผู้ซึ่งยังเดินไม่ตรงดีพลางถาม

"คุณเป็นยังไงบ้าง โอเคไหมคะ?"

"ฉัน...พอได้ค่ะ ไม่เป็นไร"

"ยังไงเข้าไปที่ห้องฉันก่อนนะ"

หลังจากที่สองสาวเข้ามาในห้องเรียบร้อย ยุยได้พามินาโกะนั่งตรงโซฟา แล้วจึงนั่งลงข้างๆ

"ก่อนอื่น ฉันต้องขอบคุณคุณมากๆเลยนะคะ คุณ...?"

"มินาโกะจ้ะ ไอโนะ มินาโกะ"

หญิงสาวผู้มีเรือนผมสีทองยาวสลวยเอ่ยขึ้นพร้อมกับพยายามคลี่ยิ้มทั้งๆที่เหนื่อยอ่อน

"ฉันโคโมริ ยุยนะคะ" สาวร่างเล็กเอ่ย แล้วจึงไล่สายตาสำรวจคู่สนทนา พลันมาหยุดอยู่ที่คอระหง

"นั่น!"

หญิงสาวเอามือขึ้นมาปิดปากครู่หนึ่งแล้วจึงกล่าวต่อ

"ทำไม...มีสองรอย!?"

ภาพความทรงจำที่สองแวมไพร์หนุ่มดูดเลือดที่ซอกคอขึ้นมาในหัวของมินาโกะอย่างรวดเร็ว ร่างบางสั่นเล็กน้อย ทว่าเธอกลบเกลื่อนมันได้ทันก่อนที่อีกฝ่ายจะทันสังเกตเห็น

"ฉัน..."

"แล้วนั่น!?" ยุยร้องเสียงแหลมเมื่อเห็นจุดเล็กๆสองจุดที่บริเวณเรียวขาสวยส่วนที่โผล่พ้นขอบกางเกงลงมาของคนตรงหน้า เธอหันกลับขึ้นมามองหญิงสาวด้วยแววตารู้สึกผิด

"ฉัน...ฉันขอโทษจริงๆ ถ้าคุณไม่มาปกป้องฉัน คุณก็คงไม่..." น้ำใสๆเริ่มรื้นที่ดวงตาสีสดของเธอแล้วก้มหน้าลง

"ไม่เป็นไรหรอก..."

มินาโกะคลี่ยิ้มบางพลางจับไหล่บางอย่างปลอบประโลม

"มันไม่ใช่ความผิดของเธอหรอกนะ"

"แต่..."

"ฉันไม่เป็นไรจริงๆ อย่าคิดมากนะ"

แม้หญิงสาวจะตอบไปแบบนั้น และแม้ว่าเธอจะรู้สึกดีขึ้นบ้างแล้ว แต่ความเป็นจริงที่เธอยังคงรู้สึกอ่อนแรง ซ้ำร้ายอาการเวียนศีรษะก็ยังคงอยู่ และราวกับยุยจะล่วงรู้ถึงจุดนี้ เพราะจู่ๆเธอก็ผุดลุกขึ้นยืน

"เดี๋ยวรอตรงนี้สักครู่นะคะ" โดยไม่รอคำตอบ หญิงสาวก็หายเข้าไปในห้องเล็กๆบริเวณมุมห้อง และภายในเวลาไม่กี่นาที เธอก็กลับออกมาพร้อมน้ำกล่องเล็กๆ

"ดื่มนี่ก่อนนะคะคุณมินาโกะ มันน่าจะช่วยให้คุณรู้สึกดีขึ้น"

มินาโกะไม่ลืมที่จะขอบคุณแล้วจึงรับน้ำกล่องเล็กดังกล่าว เธอเผลออ่านมันออกมาเสียงดังอย่างงงงวย

"แครนเบอร์รี่ 100%...?"

"ใช่ค่ะ" เธอสบตากับผู้ฟังที่เงยหน้าขึ้นมามอง "มันจะช่วยแก้ปัญหาโลหิตจางและช่วยให้เลือดไหลเวียนดีขึ้น"

มินาโกะพยักหน้ารับรู้ แล้วจึงดื่มมัน...ทันทีที่รับรู้รสสัมผัส หญิงสาวก็ตระหนักได้ว่า นี่คือสิ่งเดียวกันกับที่ชายหนุ่มผมเงินบังคับให้เธอดื่มเมื่อสักครู่...แสดงว่า...เขาหวังดีกับเธออย่างนั้นหรือ!? เธอได้แต่เก็บความคิดนั้นเอาไว้ในใจ

"ยุยจัง ฉันมีเรื่องจะถามเธอหน่อยได้ไหม" มินาโกะเอ่ยขึ้นทันทีที่น้ำแครนเบอร์รี่หมดกล่อง เธอเรียกอีกฝ่ายอย่างสนิทสนมมากขึ้น ด้วยความที่รู้ว่าเขาน่าจะไม่มีปัญหาอะไร และเมื่อเห็นว่าอีกฝ่ายพยักหน้ารับ จึงกล่าวต่อ

"เธอมาอยู่ที่นี่ได้ยังไง แล้วพ่อแม่ของเธอล่ะ" ขาดคำ ยุยนั่งนิ่งอยู่พักใหญ่โดยที่มินาโกะยังคงรอคำตอบอย่างอดทนก่อนที่จะตอบ

"ฉันถูกส่งตัวมาค่ะ" หญิงสาวเว้นช่วง "ฉันก็ยังไม่เข้าใจเหตุผลจนถึงทุกวันนี้ แล้วก็มาเจอกับพวกเขาทั้งๆที่ไม่รู้อะไรมาก่อนเลย"

เธอถอนหายใจเฮือกหนึ่งแล้วเอ่ยต่อ

"ท่านไม่อยู่แล้วน่ะค่ะ...พ่อแม่ของฉัน...ไม่อยู่บนโลกนี้แล้ว"

"เอ่อ...ขอโทษนะ ฉันเสียใจด้วยจริงๆ" มินาโกะหลุบตาลงต่ำพลางคิดถึงครอบครัวของตนและเหล่าเพื่อนๆที่เธอคงไม่มีวันได้พบเจออีกต่อไปแล้ว พลันเอะใจอะไรบางอย่าง

"เดี๋ยวนะ เธออายุเท่าไรจ๊ะ"

"ฉัน? ยี่สิบห้าแล้วค่ะ"

มินาโกะเบิกตาโพลงเมื่อได้ยินดังนั้น

 _หา_ _!? นี่เธอคนนี้อายุเท่าฉันเลยงั้นหรือนี่!? ไม่น่าจะเป็นไปได้นะ...แต่มันก็เป็นไปแล้วนี่หว่า_

ความคิดของเธอตีกันในหัว ระหว่างนั้นอีกฝ่ายก็ถามขึ้น

"เอ่อ...แล้วคุณมินาโกะล่ะคะ"

"หืม? อ๋อ ฉัน 25 เหมือนกันจ้ะ"

"โห..." ยุยอุทานเสียงแผ่วแล้วจึงไล่สายตาสำรวจหญิงสาวตรงหน้าอีกครั้ง พลันสบตาคู่สีน้ำเงินสวยจึงรีบพูด

"เอ้อ เปล่าค่ะ ขอโทษที่เสียมารยาทนะคะ" เธอลุกลี้ลุกลนเมื่อตระหนักได้ว่าการมองหญิงสาวตรงหน้าเมื่อครู่เป็นการเสียมารยาท แล้วจึงเสริม

"คือ...ฉันคิดว่าคุณมินาโกะดูสาว ดูสวยแล้วก็แกร่งเกินวัยมากๆเลยค่ะ"

เมื่อเห็นว่าดวงตากลมโตคู่สีน้ำเงินได้แต่นิ่งอึ้งมองเธอ ร่างเล็กจึงเอ่ยอีกครั้ง

"เอ่อ ฉันไม่ได้หมายความอย่างนั้นนะคะ คือฉันคิดว่าคุณสวยมากจริงๆ มีความรู้สึกที่สวยแบบผู้ใหญ่มากๆ ต่างกับฉันโดยสิ้นเชิง..." ว่าแล้วเธอก็ก้มลงมองตัวเอง

 _นี่เธอไม่รู้ตัวเลยหรือไงนะ ว่าตัวเองเป็นผู้หญิงแบบฉบับที่ผู้ชายอยากจะปกป้องที่สุดน่ะ...ต่างกับฉันชะมัดเลย_

มินาโกะอดคิดไม่ได้...เธอคิดถึงช่วงเวลาที่เธอต้องต่อสู้กับเหล่าสัตว์ประหลาดและผู้ร้ายมากมายที่บุกมายังโลก เธอเป็นหัวหน้าของอัศวินเซเลอร์ผู้แข็งแกร่งและมีชีวิตอยู่เพื่อปกป้องคนอื่นเท่านั้น แต่พอมาถึงที่นี่ ไม่ทันไร เธอกลับดูไร้ค่าและไม่อาจต้านทานเผ่าพันธุ์แวมไพร์ได้เลย เธอไม่สามารถใช้พลังในฐานะอัศวินเซเลอร์ได้ เธอไม่สามารถปกป้องคนอื่นได้ เธอไม่สามารถปกป้องตัวเองได้ และยังไม่มีใครที่คิดจะมาปกป้องเธอด้วย...พลันภาพของชายหนุ่มผู้มีรวงผมสีเงินและดวงตาสีแดงสดก็ผุดขึ้นมาในห้วงความคิด พลางแตะริมฝีปากตนเองอย่างไม่รู้ตัว

ไม่นานนักเธอก็สังเกตว่าเพื่อนใหม่ของเธอยังมีสีหน้าหม่นหมองอยู่ เธอคลี่ยิ้มบางแล้วแตะแก้มสาวน้อยตรงหน้าแผ่วเบา

"อย่าคิดมากเลย คนเราไม่เหมือนกันจ้ะ ยุยก็มีความสวยน่ารักในแบบของตัวเองนะ"

ยุยมองเธออย่างไม่ค่อยมั่นใจ

"มั่นใจหน่อยน่า ผู้หญิงแบบยุยจังนี่ล่ะ ที่ใครๆก็อยากจะปกป้อง" พูดพลางมองเพื่อนสาวตรงหน้า

 _ร่างเล็กๆดูบอบบาง ใบหน้าสวยหวานละมุน ดวงตากลมโต น้ำเสียงเล็กๆ ดูหัวอ่อน และมีลักษณะไม่สู้คน...น่าปกป้องจริงๆนั่นล่ะ ขนาดฉันเองเห็นเธอแล้วยังรีบพุ่งไปช่วยเลย...แม้ตอนนั้นจะช่วยไม่ได้ตลอดรอดฝั่งก็ตาม..._

คราวนี้ร่างเล็กก็ยิ้มออกและพยักหน้ารับ

"แล้ว...ทำไมเธอไม่หนีออกไปซะล่ะ?" มินาโกะนึกขึ้นได้จึงเอ่ย พลันภาพประตูและรั้วที่ยืดสูงขึ้นได้ก็แวบขึ้นมาในสมอง

"อืม...หนีไม่ได้สินะ" สาวร่างเล็กนิ่งไปชั่วครู่อย่างไม่มีคำปฏิเสธใดๆ

หลังจากไม่มีใครพูดอะไรกันสักพัก ยุยจึงเอ่ยขึ้น

"เอ้อ แล้วคุณมินาโกะมาที่นี่ได้ยังไงคะ"

 _นั่น คิดไว้แล้วว่าต้องโดนถาม_

"อืม...มันพูดยากนะ" หญิงสาวผู้มีรวงผมสีทองยาวสลวยเว้นช่วง เธอนิ่งไปครู่หนึ่งแล้วจึงเอ่ย

"ฉันก็ไม่ค่อยแน่ใจเท่าไหร่ แต่คิดว่าตัวเองน่าจะมาจากที่ๆไกลจากที่นี่มาก" กล่าวพลางมองออกไปทางหน้าต่างราวกับคิดถึงสถานที่อันห่างไกล ทั้งๆที่มันเพิ่งผ่านมาไม่ถึงวันดี แต่กลับมีอะไรเกิดขึ้นมากมายราวกับเธอมาอยู่ที่นี่นานแสนนาน

"เอาเป็นว่า" เธอหันมาสบตาสีสดของผู้ฟังอีกครั้ง "เรามาโฟกัสกันเรื่องตอนนี้กันดีกว่า เพราะยังไงก็ดูเหมือนฉันจะยังออกไปจากที่นี่ไม่ได้"

 _แม้จะอยากแค่ไหนก็ตาม_

คิดพลางทอดถอนใจ พลันคิดย้อนไปถึงเหล่าคนที่ทำให้เธอออกไปจากที่นี่ไม่ได้...หญิงสาวเผลอขบริมฝีปากแผ่วเบา มือเริ่มสั่นระริกอย่างไม่รู้ตัว แล้วจึงสูดหายใจยาวหนึ่งครั้งก่อนมองอย่างแน่วแน่ไปที่คู่สนทนา

"คนพวกนั้น...เป็นผีดูดเลือดใช่ไหม?" อันที่จริงหญิงสาวก็รู้คำตอบอยู่แล้ว แต่ก็จำต้องถามอีกครั้งเพื่อความแน่ใจ

"ใช่ค่ะ" สีหน้าของยุยหม่นลงเล็กน้อย

"แต่จริงๆแล้ว ฉันคิดว่าพวกเขาก็ไม่ได้เลวร้ายอะไรมากนะคะ เพียงแต่อายาโตะอาจจะขี้แกล้งไปสักหน่อย คานาโตะก็มืดมนไปนิด เรย์จิซังก็เจ้าระเบียบ ชูซังก็..."

"เรย์จิ? ชู?"

"อ๋อ เอาอย่างนี้ดีกว่าค่ะ เดี๋ยวฉันจะแนะนำทีละคนเลย"

"เอ่อ..." มินาโกะแทรกขึ้น "เราจะปลอดภัยอยู่ในนี้หรือเปล่า?"

ถามพลางกวาดตามองไปรอบห้องเลิ่กลั่ก หญิงสาววิตกว่าระหว่างที่ตนกำลังนั่งพูดคุยอย่างสบายใจเฉิบอาจจะมีใครมารบกวนและก่อเรื่องอีก

"ปลอดภัยแน่นอน ไม่เป็นอะไรหรอกค่ะ" ยุยหัวเราะเล็กน้อยแล้วจึงกล่าว

"เท่าที่ฉันรู้คือ ตอนนี้เขาน่าจะประชุมกันอยู่ที่ห้องโถงใหญ่ด้านล่างค่ะ"

 _หืม? ประชุม? มีอะไรต้องประชุมกันด้วยเหรอเนี่ย?_

มินาโกะได้แต่เพียงแอบคิดอยู่ในใจ เธอจำไม่ได้ว่าที่ตัวเองหนีออกมาจากห้องของไรโตะได้ก็เพราะอายาโตะเรียกเขาออกไปเพราะเรื่องนี้

"พวกเขาเป็น 6 พี่น้องแวมไพร์แห่งบ้านซาคามากิค่ะ" เธอเริ่ม

"พี่ชายคนโต ชูซัง คนที่ผมสีส้มสว่างๆชอบใส่หูฟัง ดูนิ่งๆน่ะค่ะ" มินาโกะคิดตามแล้วจึงพยักหน้า

"คนรอง เรย์จิซัง คนที่ผมสีเข้มๆและใส่แว่นตา"

 _อ้อ นายแว่นที่พูดจายียวนกวนประสาทนั่น_

มินาโกะขบเขี้ยวเคี้ยวฟัน

"ต่อมาเป็นแฝดสามค่ะ อายาโตะ คนผมแดงที่หล่อๆหน่อยน่ะค่ะ...เอ่อ...คนที่คุณเห็นอยู่กับฉันในห้องก่อนหน้านี้..." เหตุการณ์ที่ยุยพูดถึงแวบขึ้นมาในหัวมินาโกะ แล้วจึงตัดภาพไปที่เขาเข้ามาดูดเลือดที่คอของเธอ

 _ตานั่นนี่เอง...ก็หล่อจริงๆนั่นล่ะ...แต่เอ๊ะ_ _!?_

"ยุยจัง ขอโทษนะจ๊ะ" คิดแล้วจึงเอ่ยแทรก "ที่ยุยบอกว่าหล่อๆหน่อยน่ะ แสดงว่า..."

มินาโกะยิ้มน้อยยิ้มใหญ่มองเพื่อนใหม่ตรงหน้า

"อ๊ะ...เอ่อ..." ยุยลนลานโบกมือพัลวันเป็นเชิงปฏิเสธ "ฉันไม่ได้หมายความว่าอย่างนั้นค่ะ"

"แหมๆๆ ไม่เป็นไรหรอก ถ้าคิดก็บอกมาเถอะ" เธอมองคู่สนทนาด้วยดวงตาสีน้ำเงินคู่สวยเจือแววขี้เล่น

"คุณมินาโกะนี่ล่ะก็! ฉันไม่กล้าคิดหรอกค่ะ พวกแวมไพร์มีอายุยืนขนาดนั้นจะมาคิดอะไรกับมนุษย์ธรรมดาๆอย่างฉัน"

 _อ้าว...พูดงี้แสดงว่าคิดจริงจังเลยนี่นา_

มินาโกะมองสีหน้าหม่นหมองกะทันหันของเพื่อนสาวแล้วจึงตัดสินใจเปลี่ยนเรื่อง

"แล้วพี่น้องคนอื่นๆของตระกูลนี้ล่ะจ๊ะ?"

"อ้อ...จริงด้วยค่ะ" ร่างแบบบางเว้นช่วง "เมื่อกี้พูดถึงอายาโตะ...ต่อจากนั้นก็คือคานาโตะ แฝดสามเหมือนกันค่ะ คนนี้จะตัวเล็กที่สุดและถือตุ๊กตาหมีค่ะ"

มินาโกะพยักหน้ารับเมื่อนึกภาพชายหนุ่มร่างเล็กผู้มีสีผมสีม่วงอ่อนดูหลอกหลอนพิกล

"แฝดสามคนสุดท้าย ไรโตะ...คนผมสีแดงออกน้ำตาลที่ใส่หมวกตลอดน่ะค่ะ"

ขาดคำ ภาพมากมายจู่โจมเข้ามาในหัวของหญิงสาว ทั้งภาพที่เธอสู้กับเขา ภาพที่เขาลวนลามเธอ รวมถึงความรู้สึกที่เธอพยายามขัดขืนและตะเกียกตะกายหนีแต่หนีไม่พ้น...เธอโอบแขนกระชับรอบกายโดยไม่ทันรู้ตัว ซึ่งยุยสังเกตเห็นในจุดนี้แต่คิดว่ามันน่าจะดีกว่าหากเธอไม่พูดอะไร

"น้องคนสุดท้อง ซูบารุ คนที่ผมสีเงินดวงตาสีแดงค่ะ"

พลันภาพชายหนุ่มผมเงินที่บังคับจูบเธอเมื่อครู่ก็แล่นเข้ามาในหัว หญิงสาวรู้สึกเขินอายขึ้นมากะทันหันพลันสะบัดความคิดนั้นทิ้งอย่างรวดเร็ว

สองสาวพูดคุยสัพเพเหระกันต่ออีกเล็กน้อยราวกับว่าพวกเธอกำลังไปเที่ยวพักผ่อนที่ไหนด้วยกัน ทั้งสองคนลืมความทุกข์และความเจ็บปวดที่เพิ่งพบเจอมาและอาจจะต้องเผชิญต่อไปในภายภาคหน้าชั่วครู่...หลังจากนั้น ทั้งคู่ก็พากันเข้านอนโดยจับมือกันไว้...

* * *

ณ ห้องโถงใหญ่คฤหาสน์ซาคามากิ

เสียงเปิดประตูดังขึ้น สายตาห้าคู่จับจ้องไปที่ผู้มาใหม่

"ซูบารุ มาช้านะ" เรย์จิเอ่ยขึ้น ทว่าผู้ถูกกล่าวถึงก็ไม่โต้ตอบใดๆ ผู้พูดจึงได้แต่ถอนหายใจแล้วเอ่ย

"งั้นมาเข้าเรื่องกันเลยดีกว่า...เรื่องของแม่นั่นที่มาใหม่..." ยังไม่ทันที่เรย์จิจะพูดจบ ไรโตะก็แทรกขึ้น

"เซ็กซี่จังใช่ไหม!"

คานาโตะหันไปมองแฝดของตนอย่างแปลกใจเพราะเขาได้ตั้งชื่อเล่นให้เธอซะแล้ว

"..." เรย์จิมองเขานิ่ง "จะเรียกอะไรก็เรียกไป ฉันจะถามว่า จะเก็บเธอไว้ไหม"

"เก็บแน่นอนสิ สะบะละฮึ่มขนาดนั้น อย่างน้อยก็เป็นของเล่นให้ฉันได้!" ขาดคำของไรโตะ เขาไม่รู้ตัวเลยว่าดวงตาสีแดงสดตวัดมามองอย่างไม่พอใจ

"คนอื่นล่ะ" เรย์จิกล่าวต่อหลังจากพยักหน้ารับ

"เก็บไว้ก็ไม่เสียหายนี่" อายาโตะตอบ พลันเขาก็เสริมขึ้นมาทันที

"แต่เฮ้ย ถ้าวันดีคืนดี แม่สาวนั่นเกิดลุกขึ้นมายิงแสงกราดใส่พวกเราอีกล่ะ ดูอันตรายนะนั่น" และโดยที่ยังไม่มีใครทันได้พูดอะไร ชายหนุ่มผู้มีรวงผมสีเงินสวยก็แทรกขึ้น

"ไม่มีทางมีวันนั้นหรอก" ขาดคำ สายตาทุกคู่จับจ้องมาที่ชายหนุ่มเป็นตาเดียว ดวงตาสีแดงสดจ้องตอบ

"ทำไมถึงแน่ใจได้ขนาดนั้น?" เรย์จิถาม

"ฉันรู้ก็แล้วกัน" พูดจบ เขาก็เดินออกไปจากห้องโดยไม่เหลียวกลับมาอีกเลย เรย์จิได้แต่ส่ายหน้า แล้วจึงมองต่อไปที่ชายหนุ่มผมสีอำพันเข้มเหลือบไปทางสีส้มผู้ยังคงเสียบหูฟังอยู่

"ชู ฟังอยู่หรือเปล่า"

"ถ้าเป็นอย่างที่ซูบารุบอก ฉันยังไงก็ได้" พี่ชายคนโตผู้ไม่สนใจโลกพูดจบก็ออกไปจากห้องเช่นกันโดยไม่ยี่หระต่อเสียงจึ๊อย่างไม่พอใจของเรย์จิ ชายหนุ่มผู้เข้มงวดจึงหันไปหาคานาโตะผู้ซึ่งยังไม่ได้ตอบเขาแต่กำลังคุยอยู่กับตุ๊กตา

"จะมีเพื่อนใหม่มาอีกแล้วนะเท็ดดี้" เรย์จิเข้าใจความหมายได้ว่าคานาโตะก็ต้องการให้เธอคนนี้อยู่ต่อ เขาหันไปมองทั่วห้องอีกครั้งแล้วจึงกล่าวสรุป

"โอเค เอาเป็นว่า ให้เธอมีชีวิตอยู่ต่อไป ตกลงตามนี้นะ" ขาดคำ เขาก็แยกตัวออกไปโดยไม่สนใจที่จะเหลียวมองแฝดสามสองคนผู้ซึ่งเริ่มโหวกเหวกโวยวายกันเองและแฝดอีกหนึ่งคนที่เข้าไปในโลกส่วนตัวนานแล้ว...

* * *

A/N: ตอนต่อไปจะเริ่มกลับไปเร่าร้อนอีกแล้ว(และออกแนวฮาเร็มตามที่ได้เกริ่นไว้ตั้งแต่ช่วงต้นตอนที่ 1 นะคะ) เราเชื่อว่าทุกท่านที่กดเข้าไปมาอ่านจะสามารถแยกแยะได้อย่างชัดเจนว่านี่เป็นเพียงเรื่องที่แต่งขึ้นเพื่อความบันเทิงเท่านั้น พูดง่ายๆคือการมโนเพื่อความฟินเท่านั้น ดังนั้น ขอความกรุณาจากใจจริงๆนะคะ ขอให้ใช้วิจารณญาณในการอ่านด้วยค่ะ ด้วยรักจาก SailorVfan


	7. Chapter 7 Desire

ในตอนนี้ จะเร่าร้อนตามชื่อเลยนะคะ (แต่ส่วนใหญ่จะอยู่ที่ภายนอกเท่านั้น) หากใครไม่ชอบแนวนี้ อ่านข้ามๆได้เลยนะคะ

 **คำเตือน:** เรื่องนี้เป็นเพียงเรื่องที่แต่งขึ้นจากจินตนาการเท่านั้น ขอผู้อ่านโปรดใช้วิจารณญาณในการอ่าน แยกแยะได้ด้วยตนเองว่าเรื่องแต่งก็คือเรื่องแต่ง ไม่ใช่เรื่องจริงในชีวิต และไม่ใช่สิ่งที่ควรเฝ้าฝันว่าจะเกิดขึ้นจริง

 **Disclaimer:** I'm not the owner of "Sailor Moon" or "Diabolik Lovers"

* * *

 **ความเดิมตอนที่แล้ว**

"ถ้าเป็นอย่างที่ซูบารุบอก ฉันยังไงก็ได้" พี่ชายคนโตผู้ไม่สนใจโลกพูดจบก็ออกไปจากห้องเช่นกันโดยไม่ยี่หระต่อเสียงจึ๊อย่างไม่พอใจของเรย์จิ ชายหนุ่มผู้เข้มงวดจึงหันไปหาคานาโตะผู้ซึ่งยังไม่ได้ตอบเขาแต่กำลังคุยอยู่กับตุ๊กตา

"จะมีเพื่อนใหม่มาอีกแล้วนะเท็ดดี้" เรย์จิเข้าใจความหมายได้ว่าคานาโตะก็ต้องการให้เธอคนนี้อยู่ต่อ เขาหันไปมองทั่วห้องอีกครั้งแล้วจึงกล่าวสรุป

"โอเค เอาเป็นว่า ให้เธอมีชีวิตอยู่ต่อไป ตกลงตามนี้นะ" ขาดคำ เขาก็แยกตัวออกไปโดยไม่สนใจที่จะเหลียวมองแฝดสามสองคนผู้ซึ่งเริ่มโหวกเหวกโวยวายกันเองและแฝดอีกหนึ่งคนที่เข้าไปในโลกส่วนตัวนานแล้ว...

* * *

 **บทที่** **7 ปรารถนา**

วันรุ่งขึ้น

มินาโกะถามทางไปห้องอาบน้ำจากยุย แล้วจึงออกไปจากห้อง...เพียงเวลาไม่นาน หญิงสาวก็มาถึงห้องอาบน้ำของชั้น 2 ซึ่งจากที่ยุยบอก ที่นี่จะมีห้องอาบน้ำเพียงห้องเดียวคือห้องที่ชั้น 2 มินาโกะถอนหายใจอย่างโล่งอกเมื่อเธอเดินจากห้องของยุยมาถึงห้องอาบน้ำได้โดยที่ไม่เจอแวมไพร์หนุ่มคนไหนเลย เมื่อเข้ามาข้างใน เธอก็ต้องประหลาดใจที่เห็นว่าห้องอาบน้ำใหญ่โตเกินคาด เพียงพอต่อการวางอ่างอาบน้ำจากุซซี่ขนาดใหญ่ซึ่งมีส่วนเว้าส่วนโค้งสวยงามเหมาะกับคู่รัก ทว่า ในอ่างกลับมีน้ำนมอุ่นร้อนอยู่ในนั้นอยู่แล้ว หญิงสาวอดรู้สึกแปลกใจไม่ได้

 _หรือจะมีคนเตรียมไว้ให้?_

เธอหยุดคิด

 _แม่บ้าน? ที่นี่มีแม่บ้านด้วยงั้นหรือ?_

เมื่อเห็นว่า คิดอย่างไรก็ไม่ได้คำตอบ หญิงสาวจึงตัดสินใจปลดเปลื้องอาภรณ์และลงไปแช่น้ำนมอย่างสบายใจ เธอผู้รักการอาบน้ำเป็นชีวิตจิตใจรู้สึกผ่อนคลายไปกับการอาบน้ำจนไม่ทันรู้ตัวว่ามีความเคลื่อนไหวบางอย่างในห้องนี้...

เมื่อมินาโกะอาบน้ำจนพอใจแล้ว จึงลุกขึ้นยืนห่มผ้าตัวจิ๋วซึ่งเผยเนินอกอวบเล็กน้อย ทว่าเมื่อไปที่ราวแขวนเสื้อ ปรากฏว่าเสื้อผ้าที่เธอเตรียมไว้กลับอันตรธานไปแล้วซะอย่างนั้น!? หญิงสาวสะบัดหน้าเล็กน้อยก่อนจะจ้องอีกครั้งเพราะเธอมั่นใจว่าเธอเตรียมเสื้อผ้าไว้แล้วจริงๆ ทว่าภาพเบื้องหน้ายังคงเหมือนเดิม ไม่มีร่องรอยของอาภรณ์ชิ้นใด

 _เป็นไปได้ยังไง?_

เธอมองซ้ายมองขวาด้วยความงุนงง พลันร่างๆหนึ่งก็ปรากฏขึ้นแก่สายตา...ชายหนุ่มผู้มีรวงผมสีอำพันเข้มจนเหลือบไปทางส้มสุกสว่าง เขากำลังแช่น้ำนมในอ่างทั้งเสื้อผ้าครบชุด!? หญิงสาวผงะเล็กน้อย ทว่าสติของเธอก็กลับมา

"นายเข้ามาที่นี่ได้ยังไง!?"

ไร้ซึ่งเสียงตอบ เขายังคงนอนหลับตาในอ่างอย่างไม่รู้ร้อนรู้หนาว

"นายเป็นคนเอาเสื้อผ้าฉันไปใช่ไหม? เอาไปซ่อนไว้ที่ไหนบอกมานะ!"

ชายหนุ่มลืมตาขึ้น แล้วมองไปด้านหลังหญิงสาว เธอมองตามสายตานั้นไป แล้วก็ต้องแปลกใจอีกครั้ง เมื่อราวแขวนที่ว่างเปล่าเมื่อครู่ กลับมีเสื้อผ้าของเธอแขวนอยู่ครบ!? แม้จะงงงัน แต่เธอก็ยื่นมือออกไปหมายจะคว้าเครื่องแต่งกายเหล่านั้น มือของเธอกำลังจะแตะโดนผ้า ทันใดนั้น เสื้อผ้าทั้งหมดก็หายวับไปกับตา เธอสะดุ้งตกใจแล้วจึงหันกลับมาหาชายหนุ่มอย่างไม่สบอารมณ์ แล้วจึงเห็นว่าเสื้อผ้าของเธอไปอยู่ตรงราวแขวนอีกจุดหนึ่ง ซึ่งอยู่ตรงกลางห้องระหว่างจุดที่เธอยืนอยู่และอ่างอาบน้ำ หญิงสาววิ่งไปหมายจะคว้ามัน ทว่าพอเธอไปถึง เสื้อผ้าก็อันตรธานไปอีกครั้ง โดยในครั้งนี้ ไปแขวนอยู่ตรงราวแขวนเสื้อติดผนังซึ่งอยู่ข้างๆอ่างอาบน้ำ หญิงสาวไม่มีทางเลือก เธอวิ่งอ้อมอ่างอาบน้ำไป และในครั้งนี้ มือของเธอสัมผัสเสื้อผ้าได้ มันไม่หายไปไหน เธอผุดรอยยิ้มขึ้นมาอย่างดีใจ แต่เพียงแค่ชั่วเสี้ยววินาทีหลังจากนั้นก็มีแรงดึงมาฉุดข้อมือบางไปทางด้านหลัง

"กรี๊ด!" หญิงสาวล้มลงในอ่างอาบน้ำส่งผลให้น้ำนมสีขาวสาดกระเซ็นไปทั่วบริเวณ ผ้าเช็ดตัวผืนบางที่ชุ่มโชกไปด้วยน้ำนมแนบเรือนร่างของเธอ เช่นเดียวกับเรือนผมสีทองซึ่งส่องประกายรับกับหยดน้ำสีขาวขุ่น

เมื่อมินาโกะยันตัวขึ้นตั้งหลัก พลันต้องตกใจกับลำแขนแกร่งที่โอบรัดเอวเธอไว้จากด้านหลังพร้อมๆกับที่ชายหนุ่มโน้มลงมากระซิบที่ข้างหู

"เธอต้องชดใช้" เขาไล้จมูกไปที่บริเวณลำคอระหง สัมผัสความนวลเนียนของผิวเนื้อ

"ชดใช้?...ชดใช้อะไร?" หญิงสาวพยายามดิ้นรนออกจากการจับกุม ทว่าไม่เป็นผลนักเมื่อลำแขนแกร่งยังคงยึดเอวบางแน่น

"ฉันอุตส่าห์เตรียมน้ำนมไว้อาบเองแท้ๆ" เขากล่าวด้วยเสียงแปลกๆ จะว่าน้อยใจก็ไม่ใช่ โมโหก็ไม่เชิง

"อะไรกัน เรื่องแค่นี้เอง...ได้ๆ ฉันจะชดใช้ให้ ออกไปก่อนสิ ฉันจะเตรียมให้ใหม่" หญิงสาวเบี่ยงตัวออกอีกเล็กน้อยเมื่อรู้สึกได้ถึงริมฝีปากอุ่นที่สัมผัสบริเวณลำคอ

"เธอรู้ไหม ว่าเธอไม่ต้องตายแล้ว" หญิงสาวไม่เข้าใจ ทว่ายังไม่ทันที่เธอจะมีเวลาทำความเข้าใจ ชายหนุ่มก็ไล้เลียต้นคอขาวนวล

"หยุดนะ!"

มินาโกะพยายามดิ้นรนอีกครั้งเมื่อเริ่มสังหรณ์ได้ว่าจะเกิดอะไรขึ้นหลังจากนี้

"ฉันบอกแล้วไงว่าจะชดใช้ให้! ปล่อยฉันไปก่อนสิ!" ขาดคำ ชายหนุ่มโอบรัดเธอแน่นเข้า มือข้างหนึ่งเลื่อนขึ้นกระตุกผ้าชิ้นน้อยที่ห่อหุ้มร่างบางออกแล้วขว้างไปด้านข้าง

"ว้าย!" เธอรีบเลื่อนสองมือมาปิดบังเรือนร่าง

"นายจะทำอะไร!? ตาบ้า! ทะลึ่ง!" ทว่าชายหนุ่มไม่พูดอะไร สายตาของเขามองลงมาจากบริเวณไหล่บางลงไปยังเนินอกอวบ พลันนึกถึงคำพูดของน้องชายตัวดี

 _เก็บแน่นอนสิ สะบะล่ะฮึ่มขนาดนั้น อย่างน้อยก็เป็นของเล่นให้ฉันได้_ _!_

"เธอนี่...อึ๋มอย่างที่ไรโตะว่าเลยนะ" เมื่อตระหนักว่าชายหนุ่มแอบมองจากตรงหัวไหล่ หญิงสาวก็เลื่อนสองมืออ้อมมาปิดตาของเขาด้วยความเขินอาย

"อย่ามองนะ!" ทว่านี่เป็นความผิดพลาดอันใหญ่หลวง เพราะแทบจะทันทีที่สองมือบางปิดตาชายหนุ่ม สองมืออุ่นหนาก็เลื่อนขึ้นมาแทนที่มือบางซึ่งก่อนหน้านั้นคอยปิดบังทรวดทรงอยู่ และบีบเนื้อนวลอวบเปลือยเปล่าเต็มฝ่ามือ

"นาย!" หญิงสาวละจากดวงตาสีน้ำเงินสวยแล้วหันไปดึงลำแขนแกร่งออกแทน ทว่าไม่เป็นผล มือใหญ่ยังคงเค้นคลึงเนื้อเนียน

"หยุดนะ!"

"นี่เป็นการชดใช้" ขาดคำหญิงสาวชะงัก เธอเริ่มรู้สึกจนแต้ม

"ตะ...แต่ว่า..."

"นี่เป็นการชดใช้...หรือเธออยากชดใช้ด้วย..." ชายหนุ่มพูดค้างไว้แค่นั้นแล้วจึงประทับจูบลงตรงซอกคอขาวนวลอีกครั้ง มินาโกะรับรู้ได้ในทันที ว่าเธอต้องเลือกระหว่างให้เขาสัมผัสเธอหรือจะยอมให้เขาดูดเลือด

"ว่ายังไง" เขาถามอีกครั้งเมื่อเห็นว่าเธอเงียบไป หญิงสาวจึงคลายมือของตนออกจากลำแขนแกร่งโดยหารู้ไม่ว่าชายหนุ่มด้านหลังคลี่ยิ้มบาง

 _...เธอ...น่ารักกว่าที่คิดนะ..._

มินาโกะรู้สึกแปลกๆที่ตนเองต้องจำยอมให้ชายผู้นี้สัมผัสเรือนร่าง ยิ่งชายหนุ่มสัมผัสทรวงอกอย่างเบามือ ก็ยิ่งรู้สึกเหมือนความรู้สึกแปลกๆบางอย่างมันปะทุขึ้นในใจ นี่เธอกำลังรู้สึกอ่อนระทวยไปกับสัมผัสของเขาอย่างนั้นหรือ? ทว่ายังไม่ทันที่เธอจะหาคำตอบได้ สองมืออุ่นหนาก็เพิ่มความหนักหน่วงขึ้น แม้ว่าจะไม่แรงจนถึงขั้นรู้สึกเจ็บ แต่ก็เน้นหนักพอที่หญิงสาวจะเอ่ย

"พอใจหรือยัง..."

ชายหนุ่มไม่ตอบอะไร เขาหอมแก้มเธอแผ่วเบาแล้วจึงเคลื่อนไหวมืออีกครั้ง เค้นคลึงทรวดทรงกลมกลึงอย่างสิเน่หา ฟอนเฟ้นจนยอดเริ่มชูชัน ชายหนุ่มรู้สึกร้อนฉ่าไปทั้งร่างด้วยเสน่ห์เย้ายวนจากเรือนกายของเธอ เขามัวเมาไปกับการสัมผัสโดยไม่สนใจร่างบางที่เริ่มสั่นสะท้าน...ทว่า...กลับไม่มีเสียงใดๆเล็ดรอดออกมาจากเรียวปากบางซึ่งยังความรู้สึกไม่พอใจให้แก่ชายหนุ่ม เพราะส่วนใหญ่ เหล่าผู้หญิงมากหน้าหลายตามักจะเป็นฝ่ายเสนอตัวเข้ามาเพื่อให้เขามอบความสุขสมแก่พวกเธอ หญิงสาวคนนี้ไม่เพียงแต่จะปฏิเสธ เธอยังไม่ได้แสดงอาการใดๆที่สื่อว่ากำลังมีความสุขอยู่เลย ชายหนุ่มเริ่มเค้นคลึงอกอวบหนักขึ้นอีกครั้ง ขยำเนื้อนุ่มเต็มฝ่ามือซ้ำแล้วซ้ำอีกจนอุณหภูมิของร่างบางในอ้อมแขนเริ่มร้อนขึ้นเรื่อยๆตรงบริเวณที่ถูกสัมผัส แต่หญิงสาวก็ยังคงคุมสติของตนไว้ได้อยู่ ชายหนุ่มตัดสินใจละมือข้างหนึ่งออกจากอกอิ่มอย่างเสียดาย แล้วไล้ลงไปตามหน้าท้องหญิงสาว ค่อยๆมุ่งไปยังร่างกายส่วนล่างของเธอ พลันร่างบางหนีบขาเข้าหากันทันทีด้วยความตกใจ

"หยุด! พอได้หรือยัง"

สติของเธอสั่งให้ใช้สองมือยึดแขนของเขาไว้เต็มกำลัง ไม่มีทางยอมให้ล่วงล้ำไปยังจุดหวงแหนได้

"ชูซังหยุดเถอะ! มันจะเกินไปแล้วนะ แค่ที่ฉันให้ไปมันยังไม่พออีกหรือไง!?" เธอกล่าวรื้นน้ำตา ผู้ชายคนนี้ทำราวกับเธอเป็นของเล่นก็ไม่ปาน

"เธอรู้ชื่อฉันด้วย?" มือของเขาชะงักทุกการเคลื่อนไหว

"ถ้าอยากได้เลือดฉันนักก็เอาไปเลย...เอาไปให้หมดตัวให้มันตายๆไปตรงนี้ล่ะ! แล้วหลังจากนั้นจะทำอะไรกับฉันก็เชิญ แต่อย่ามาทำขนาดนี้ทั้งๆที่ฉันยังหายใจอยู่!"

หญิงสาวตวัดสายตาคับแค้นใจมาทางด้านหลังสบเข้ากับดวงตาเรียวสีน้ำเงินเข้ม เขาจ้องตอบดวงตากลมโตสีน้ำเงินสดของเธอเช่นกัน

"เอางั้นก็ได้" ชายหนุ่มคลายมือออกและเปลี่ยนมาเป็นโอบรอบเอวบางแน่น พลันสัมผัสได้ทันทีว่าร่างบางในอ้อมกอดตัวแข็งทื่อกะทันหัน แล้วจึงเปลี่ยนมาเป็นสั่นระริกอีกครั้ง เธอลืมแม้แต่จะยกมือขึ้นมาปิดบังเรือนร่างของตน

"เธอรู้ชื่อฉันด้วยหรือฮึ?" เขาเกยคางบนไหล่มนที่กำลังสั่นไหว

เมื่อเห็นว่าหญิงสาวไม่ตอบ จึงเปลี่ยนคำถาม

"แล้วเธอล่ะชื่ออะไร"

ยังคงไม่มีเสียงใดๆจากเธอ

"ถ้าเธอบอก ฉันอาจจะพอใจแค่นี้ก็ได้" นั่นเป็นคำพูดที่เข้าหูหญิงสาวในทันที เธอหันหน้าอ้อมไหล่ไปสบตาเขาอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง เสมองไปทางอื่น แล้วจึงเปิดปากออกอย่างเชื่องช้า

"มินาโกะ...ไอโนะ มินาโกะ"

"อืม...มินาโกะจัง" ชายหนุ่มก้มลงหอมที่ไหล่มนฟอดใหญ่

"ฉันชักถูกใจเธอซะแล้วสิ" เขาเว้นช่วง "วันนี้พอแค่นี้ก่อนก็ได้"

ขาดคำ ใบหน้าหล่อเหลาก็ไล้ไปที่ลำคอระหงและก้มลงขบเม้มผิวเนื้อเนียนเนิ่นนาน โดยเธอหารู้ไม่ว่าการทำเช่นนี้เปรียบเสมือนการแสดงตัวเป็นเจ้าของเธอ...จากนั้นชายหนุ่มก็คลายทุกพันธนาการ และเดินออกไปจากห้องอาบน้ำในที่สุด...

เมื่อเขาลับสายตาไป หญิงสาวก้มลงกอดเข่าน้ำตารื้น ทั้งโกรธทั้งอาย และที่น่าเจ็บใจคือเธอเกือบจะเคลิ้มไปกับเขาแล้วทั้งๆที่รู้ว่าเขาไม่ได้จริงจังอะไรกับเธอและปรารถนาเพียงแค่ร่างกายนี้เท่านั้น เธอไม่อาจปฏิเสธความจริงอย่างหนึ่งได้ ว่าสิ่งที่เธอกลัวที่สุดคือช่วงเวลาที่ตัวเองอ่อนเปลี้ยเพลียแรงหลังโดนดูดเลือด พอเขาขู่ว่าจะดูดเลือด ความทรงจำที่โดนแวมไพร์หนุ่มทั้งสองดื่มเลือดเธอพร้อมกันมันก็แวบเข้ามาในหัวจนทนแทบไม่ไหว...

นั่นเป็นเพียงช่วงเวลาไม่กี่นาที พลันหญิงสาวก็กลับมาเข้มแข็งขึ้นได้...ภาพที่ชายหนุ่มผมเงินป้อนน้ำแครนเบอร์รี่ให้เธอผ่านการจูบก็แวบเข้ามาในหัวอีกครั้ง เธอนึกสงสัยว่าตอนนั้นเขาจะเป็นห่วงเธอจริงๆหรือเปล่า...?

* * *

มินาโกะถอนหายใจหนักหน่วงเมื่อกลับมาถึงห้องพักของเพื่อนสาว ยุยสังเกตเห็นอากัปกิริยานั้นจึงอดใจไม่ได้ที่จะถาม

"มินาโกะจัง เป็นอะไรหรือเปล่า?" เธอเริ่มใช้คำพูดที่เป็นกันเองมากขึ้น

"ฉัน...เอ้อ...มันพูดยากจัง" มินาโกะรู้สึกสับสนงุงงงไปหมด เพราะไม่รู้ว่าทำไมเธอถึงดูเป็นที่สนใจของเหล่าแวมไพร์บ้านนี้นัก

"มีอะไรเหรอ บอกฉันได้ทุกอย่างนะ ยังไงเราก็มีกันอยู่สองคน..." ยุยเอ่ยอีกครั้ง

"ฉัน..." มินาโกะเว้นช่วง

"ฉันรู้สึก...ไม่ค่อยดีเลย...พวกเขาทำกับฉันราวกับว่าฉันเป็นสิ่งของ" เธอตัดสินใจไม่ระบุชื่อ

"พวกเขา? พี่น้องซาคามากิเหรอ?" อีกฝ่ายพยักหน้ารับ

"อืม...ฉันเข้าใจนะ" ขาดคำ มินาโกะหันขวับมาที่หญิงสาวร่างเล็กซึ่งใบหน้าดูหม่นเศร้าลงเล็กน้อย

"ฉันก็โดนดูดเลือดบ่อยมากเลย บางครั้งก็มีช่วงที่พวกเขาหิวมากๆจนมาดูดเลือดฉันทุกวัน...พวกเขาทำเหมือนฉันเป็นแค่อาหารเท่านั้น"

"ดูดเลือด? ทุกวันเลยงั้นเหรอ!?" มินาโกะอดตกใจไม่ได้

"แค่บางครั้งน่ะ"

"แล้วเธอเป็นอะไรหรือเปล่ายุย? เธอโอเคมั้ย? มีแรงหรือเปล่า?" กล่าวพลางเช็คตามจุดต่างๆของเพื่อนสาว ทว่าอีกฝ่ายกลับทำเพียงหัวเราะขื่นๆ

"ฉันไม่เป็นอะไรหรอกมินาโกะจัง" เธอคลี่ยิ้มบางเบาอย่างปลอบประโลม

"ฉันก็ไม่รู้เหมือนกันว่าทำไม แต่ไม่ว่าฉันจะโดนดูดเลือดกี่ครั้ง ฉันก็ไม่เคยรู้สึกอ่อนเพลียหรืออะไรเลย" ร่างเล็กเสริม

ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินสวยขยายขึ้นอย่างประหลาดใจ มันจะเป็นไปได้อย่างไรกัน? ถ้าเธอคนนี้โดนดูดเลือดบ่อยขนาดนั้น น่าจะไม่มีเรี่ยวแรงเหลือแล้วสิ? ขนาดตัวมินาโกะเองซึ่งเป็นถึงนักกีฬาและนักสู้ เมื่อโดนดูดเลือดหนักเข้ายังอ่อนเปลี้ยเพลียแรงแทบจะเดินไม่ไหวแท้ๆ!?

"จริงๆนะ" ยุยย้ำอีกครั้งด้วยรอยยิ้มเฝื่อนๆเมื่อเห็นแววตาประหลาดใจของอีกฝ่าย

"เอาล่ะ" จู่ๆยุยก็ผุดลุกขึ้นยืน "เราต้องเตรียมตัวไปโรงเรียนกันได้แล้ว"

"โรงเรียน?" มินาโกะหันไปมองนาฬิกาซึ่งบอกเวลาค่ำ และหันกลับมามองเพื่อนสาวด้วยสีหน้างงงวยไม่ปิดบัง

"ใช่จ้ะ พวกเราต้องไปที่โรงเรียนกลางคืน" เธอเว้นช่วง "ของพวกแวมไพร์น่ะ"

"เดี๋ยวนะ" มินาโกะทำท่าครุ่นคิด "นี่มันวันเสาร์ไม่ใช่เหรอ?"

มินาโกะค่อนข้างมั่นใจว่าเธอยังจำวันเวลาได้

"ที่นั่นตารางเรียนจะเปลี่ยนไปเรื่อยๆน่ะ ฉันก็ไม่รู้เหมือนกันว่าเขาแจ้งหรือประกาศอะไรกันตอนไหน แต่ดูเหมือนมีแค่พวกแวมไพร์ด้วยกันเท่านั้นที่จะรู้ว่าวันไหนมีเรียนบ้าง"

"แต่...ทำไมฉันต้องไปด้วยล่ะ แล้วทำไมเธอต้องไปด้วย? พวกเราไม่ได้อยู่ในวัยนั้นแล้วนี่" กล่าวพลางกุมที่คางของตนอย่างครุ่นคิด

ทว่า สิ่งที่ยุยทำมีเพียงฝืนยิ้มเล็กน้อย แล้วจึงกล่าว

"โรงเรียนแวมไพร์เขาไม่จำกัดอายุน่ะจ้ะ...เชื่อไหม จนถึงตอนนี้ฉันก็ยังไม่รู้เลยว่าบ้านซาคามากิอายุเท่าไหร่กันบ้าง" เธอเว้นช่วง

 _แต่ก็น่าจะเยอะแล้วล่ะ ก็พวกนั้นเป็นแวมไพร์นี่นา_

คิดแล้วจึงกล่าวต่อ

"จริงๆเธอจะไม่ไปโรงเรียนก็ได้นะมินาโกะจัง แต่ฉันคิดว่าเธอควรจะไปมากกว่า..."

ว่าแล้วหญิงสาวก็เดินไปทางตู้เสื้อผ้าแล้วหยิบชุดนักเรียนออกมา ยื่นให้เพื่อนสาว อีกฝ่ายรับชุดมาทั้งๆที่ยังคงสับสน ชุดนี้จัดว่าเป็นชุดนักเรียนที่น่ารักทีเดียว ด้วยเสื้อเชิ้ตสีขาว เสื้อนอกสีดำเข้ารูปเข้าคู่กับกระโปรงบานสีดำสั้นมีระบายสีขาวที่ขอบล่าง พร้อมริบบิ้นสีเลือดหมูแถบใหญ่ขมวดเป็นโบว์สวยงาม หญิงสาวจ้องชุดในมืออยู่ครู่หนึ่ง แล้วเธอก็ถอนหายใจออกมาเฮือกใหญ่

 _เอาเถอะ ถือซะว่าไปเป็นเพื่อนยุยก็แล้วกัน_

ไม่กี่นาทีต่อมา มินาโกะก็พบว่าชุดของยุยนั้นค่อนข้างเล็กเกินไปสำหรับเธอ โดยเฉพาะบริเวณหน้าอกซึ่งรัดจนหญิงสาวแทบจะหายใจไม่ออก เธอเดินออกมาจากห้องเปลี่ยนเสื้อผ้า

"ยุยจัง...เธอพอจะมีเสื้อไซส์ใหญ่กว่านี้มั้ย? ให้ฉันใส่ตัวนี้หลายชั่วโมงท่าจะไม่ไหว" มินาโกะยิ้มแห้งๆ

"คือ...ฉันมีไซส์เดียวน่ะจ้ะ" เธอยิ้มแหยแล้วจึงเสริม "ตอนนั้นเรย์จิซังเป็นคนเอาชุดมาให้ฉัน"

ราวกับว่าชายหนุ่มผู้ถูกพูดถึงกำลังรอเวลานี้อยู่ เพราะโดยไม่ทันที่สองสาวในห้องจะทันตอบรับอะไร ประตูห้องก็เปิดผางออกมาทันทีหลังมีเสียงเคาะประตูอย่างรีบๆ เป็นเรย์จินั่นเอง...เขายืนนิ่งอยู่เพียงครู่ ไล่ดวงตาสีม่วงอมแดงสวยสดผ่านกรอบแว่นมาที่ยุย แล้วจึงมาหยุดลงที่มินาโกะ พลางมองไล่ตั้งแต่ศีรษะจรดปลายเท้าแล้วจึงเอ่ย

"เธอ" เขาชี้ไปที่มินาโกะ "ตามฉันมา" แล้วจึงหันหลังกลับออกไป

มินาโกะที่ไม่แน่ใจว่าชายหนุ่มเรียกเธอออกไปทำไมและยังไม่รู้เหตุผลว่าทำไมต้องตามเขาไป กลับถูกสาวร่างเล็กดันไหล่เบาๆเป็นเชิงให้ตามเขาไป มินาโกะจึงไม่ทันได้ถามอะไรอีก แล้วรีบเดินไล่หลังเขาไปให้ทัน

* * *

เมื่อเรย์จินำหญิงสาวมาถึงห้องๆหนึ่ง เขาก็เปิดประตูและก้าวนำเข้าไป มินาโกะตามเข้าไปทันทีโดยไม่ได้ไตร่ตรองอะไร

"เอ้า ใส่ซะ"

ชายหนุ่มโยนยูนิฟอร์มนักเรียนชุดใหม่มาให้หญิงสาวซึ่งรับมันเอาไว้ทันท่วงที เธอพนักหน้าเล็กน้อยแล้วจึงหันหลังกลับหมายจะเดินออกจากห้อง ทว่าประตูกลับถูกปิดลงอย่างรุนแรงต่อหน้าต่อตาเธอจนหญิงสาวสะดุ้ง เธอเอื้อมมือไปบิดลูกบิดทว่าประตูกลับไม่มีความเคลื่อนไหวใดๆ หญิงสาวหันกลับไปหาชายหนุ่มผู้ซึ่งบัดนี้อยู่ในห้องกับเธอเพียงสองคน

"เปิดสิ! ฉันจะได้รีบไปเปลี่ยนเสื้อ" ชายหนุ่มทำเพียงชายตามองเธอแวบหนึ่งแล้วจึงหันเข้าหาชั้นหนังสือราวกับกำลังหาหนังสือบางเล่ม

"ถ้าไม่เปิด ฉันก็ไม่เปลี่ยน แล้วก็ไม่ต้องปงไม่ต้องไปมันหรอก ไอโรงเรียนของพวกแวมไพร์น่ะ!" หญิงสาวไม่ยี่หระ เดิมทีเธอก็ไม่ได้พิศวาสโรงเรียนที่ว่านี่อยู่แล้วเพราะแค่เท่าที่เธอเจอแวมไพร์ตระกูลนี้ก็รู้สึกแย่เต็มทน

แม้จะเป็นคำพูดที่ฟังดูแล้วแสนจะธรรมดา ทว่ากลับทำให้แวมไพร์หนุ่มนิ่งงัน ดวงตาสีม่วงอมแดงค่อยๆเลื่อนมาสบดวงตาน้ำเงินกลมโต

"เปลี่ยนสิ" หญิงสาวงุนงงกับคำพูดของเขา ชายหนุ่มย้ำอีกครั้ง "เปลี่ยนชุดซะ"

ครั้งนี้มินาโกะเข้าใจความหมายแล้ว แต่อนิจจา เธอก็ยังคงงุนงงกับวัตถุประสงค์ของชายหนุ่ม ทว่าเขาไม่รีรอ ยืนยันอีกครั้ง

"เปลี่ยนชุดนั่น ที่นี่ ตอนนี้" เสียงของเขาเริ่มเจือแววดุดัน ชายหนุ่มสอดหนังสือที่เพิ่งหยิบมากลับเข้าชั้นวางตามเดิม เขาจ้องเธอนิ่ง

"จะบ้าหรือไง!? ให้ฉันเปลี่ยนอะไรตรงนี้"

"เร็ว! อย่ามาทำให้ฉันเสียเวลาอันมีค่าไปมากกว่านี้ ถอดซะ" เขาออกคำสั่ง

"อะไรของนาย!? ถ้ากลัวเสียเวลาก็รีบเปิดประตูให้ฉันออกไปสิ!" ชายหนุ่มค่อยๆย่างก้าวตรงมาทางหญิงสาวในขณะที่เธอก็ค่อยๆถอยหลังจนรู้สึกได้ว่าหลังชนกับบานประตู

"ถอดซะ" เขาประชิดตัวเธอ

"ไม่! ออกไปห่างๆนะ!" เธอปล่อยเสื้อที่รีดเรียบลงพื้นอย่างไม่ตั้งใจและใช้สองมือดันอกแกร่งออกห่างจากตัว ทว่าชายหนุ่มก็รวบสองมือบางไว้เหนือศีรษะและตรึงไว้กับบานประตูด้วยมือหนาเพียงข้างเดียว

"เสียเวลาจริงๆ!" เขาใช้มืออีกข้างปลดหูกระต่ายออกจากลำคอระหง ตามด้วยถอดเสื้อคลุมหญิงสาว เพียงแต่เขาไม่ได้ถอดมันออกจากร่างบาง ทว่ากลับให้กองรวมกันที่แขนอยู่อย่างนั้น แล้วจึงใช้สองมือปลดกระดุมเสื้อเชิ้ตสีขาวออก

"นี่นาย! หยุดเดี๋ยวนี้นะ!" หญิงสาวร้องห้าม พลันชายหนุ่มก็หยุดการเคลื่อนไหวที่กระดุมเม็ดที่สองเมื่อเขาสังเกตเห็นรอยจ้ำสีแดงคล้ายรอยจูบของใครบางคนที่ลำคอระหง เขาแตะที่รอยนั้นชั่วครู่

 _ยัยนี่ถึงขนาดทำให้ชูคนนั้นอดใจไม่ไหวเลยเนี่ยนะ_ _!?_

ชายหนุ่มประหลาดใจ

 _น่าจะไม่ธรรมดาแล้วล่ะ_

มือของเขาเคลื่อนไหวต่ออีกครั้ง ชายหนุ่มปลดกระดุมเม็ดที่เหลือรวดเดียวโดยที่หญิงสาวไม่ทันตั้งตัว พลันเนินอกอวบอิ่มที่โผล่พ้นบราเซียสีชมพูอ่อนได้ปรากฏโฉมต่อดวงตาคู่สวย เขาชะงักมือค้างอยู่อย่างนั้นและมองทรวงอกคู่นั้นไม่วางตา มินาโกะรู้สึกว่าใบหน้าของตนเริ่มร้อนผ่าวด้วยความอาย เธอดิ้นรนอีกครั้ง

"ปล่อย!" หญิงสาวร้อนรนพลางภาวนาในใจให้ชายหนุ่มคลายการจับกุมหรือไม่ก็ใส่เสื้อให้เหมือนเดิมซะ เธอไม่อยากให้เขาใช้ดวงตาคู่นั้นมองเรือนร่างของเธอนานไปกว่านี้อีกแล้ว ทว่าคำวิงวอนกลับให้ผลตรงกันข้ามอย่างฉกาจฉกรรจ์ เมื่อชายหนุ่มโน้มตัวลงมาประทับเรียวปากอุ่นที่บริเวณเนินเนื้อข้างหนึ่ง

"อึ๊!" เธอหลุดครางออกมาแล้วจึงได้สติ

"นาย! ไหนนายเคยบอกว่าจะไม่ยุ่งกับผู้หญิงอย่างฉันไงล่ะ" มินาโกะยังจำได้ดีว่าเขาดูถูกเธอแค่ไหนเมื่อตอนพบหน้ากันครั้งแรก

"ใช่...เธอมันไม่มีค่าพอจะทำให้ฉันดูดเลือดหรอก" เขาขบเม้มเนินเนื้อแน่นขึ้น "แต่ถ้าอย่างอื่นก็ไม่แน่"

ชายหนุ่มค่อยๆไล้ริมฝีปากอุ่นลงข้างล่างทีละนิดๆ จนไปแตะเข้ากับผิวบราเซีย เขาหยุดนิ่งเพียงชั่วเสี้ยววินาที ถอยกลับออกมาเล็กน้อย แล้วจึงกระชากผ้าชิ้นบางออกและโยนมันไปด้านข้างโดยไม่สนใจเสียงกรีดร้องของเธอ ชายหนุ่มก้มลงมาอีกครั้งโดยครั้งนี้ประทับริมฝีปากอุ่นร้อนเข้ากับยอดเนื้อนวล ไล้เลียอย่างเชื่องช้า แล้วจึงครอบครองมันและดูดดื่มอย่างกระหาย

"ยะ...หยุด" ร่างของหญิงสาวเริ่มอ่อนระทวย ในขณะที่เรียวปากอุ่นยังคงสาละวนกับยอดอกอิ่ม มือข้างที่ว่างก็เลื่อนขึ้นมาเค้นคลึงเนื้อเนียนอีกข้าง เขารู้สึกลุ่มหลงมัวเมาอยู่ในกามารมณ์ราวกับคุมสติตนเองไม่ได้อย่างที่ไม่เคยเป็นมาก่อน พลันเสียงเคาะประตูก็ดังขึ้นราวกับเสียงระฆังช่วยชีวิตก็ไม่ปาน ชายหนุ่มถอนริมฝีปากออกทันควันพร้อมๆกับปลดทุกพันธนาการแก่หญิงสาว

"ใคร?" เขาพูดเสียงดังพอที่ผู้ที่ยืนอีกฟากของประตูจะได้ยิน สีหน้าชายหนุ่มตรงหน้าแดงระเรื่อ เม็ดเหงื่อผุดพราวจนเลนส์แว่นตาเริ่มพร่ามัวบางส่วน

"เรย์จิ ยังไม่ไปที่รถอีกเหรอ?" เป็นเสียงของไรโตะ "แล้วเซ็กซี่จังอยู่กับนายหรือเปล่า ฉันหาเธอไม่เจอเลย"

ทว่าผู้ถูกถามไม่ตอบอะไร กลับกระซิบกับหญิงสาวตรงหน้า

"ถ้าส่งเสียงออกมาแม้แต่นิดเดียว เธอตายแน่"

พูดจบ เขาก็ถอดเสื้อนอกสีดำออกจากร่างบาง

"นายจะทำ..." ยังไม่ทันขาดคำมือหนาก็เคลื่อนมาปิดเรียวปากบาง เขาบีบแก้มเธอแน่นเข้า ดวงตาสีม่วงแดงจ้องเธอราวกับจะกินเลือดกินเนื้อ...และเมื่อเห็นว่าเธอน่าจะไม่เอื้อนเอ่ยอะไรอีก เขาก็จัดการถอดชุดท่อนบนของสาวเจ้า ก้มลงหยิบยูนิฟอร์มชุดใหม่ แล้วจึงจัดการใส่ให้หญิงสาวอย่างรวดเร็วโดยไม่สนใจบราเซียที่กระเด็นไปอีกมุมห้อง

"เฮ้! ทำไมไม่ตอบ นายทำอะไรอยู่?" ไรโตะตะโกนพลางเคาะประตูเสียงดังอีกครั้ง

เพียงเวลาไม่กี่นาที หญิงสาวตรงหน้าก็ถูกจับแต่งชุดนักเรียนเรียบร้อยราวกับไม่เคยมีอะไรเกิดขึ้น เรย์จิคว้าข้อมือบางกึ่งลากกึ่งจูงแล้วจึงเปิดประตูออกไป เขามองหน้าเหรอหราของผู้เป็นน้องด้วยหางตาเพียงแวบเดียว แล้วจึงเดินผ่านไปพร้อมกับหญิงสาวโดยไม่เอื้อนเอ่ยวาจาใด

"เฮ้! นายอยู่กับเซ็กซี่จังจริงๆเหรอ!? นายทำอะไรเธอหรือเปล่า? เฮ้! รอด้วยสิ!" ไรโตะตะโกนไล่หลัง

เพียงเวลาไม่นาน 6 แวมไพร์หนุ่มกับหญิงสาวอีก 2 ชีวิตก็ขึ้นรถลีมูซีน

* * *

บริเวณที่นั่งยาวในรถยนต์สุดหรู ไม่มีเสียงใดๆเกิดขึ้นเป็นเวลาพักใหญ่ๆ จนกระทั่ง...

"อายาโตะ อย่ามาทำอะไรในที่สาธารณะแบบนี้" เรย์จิผู้ซึ่งกำลังนั่งกอดอกปรามเมื่อเห็นแวมไพร์ผู้น้องง้างเขี้ยวเตรียมจะงับต้นคอขาวนวลของสาวร่างเล็ก

"โอ๊ย! ก็มันเบื่อนี่ ยุยก็ไม่ได้ว่าอะไรสักหน่อย จริงไหม?" เขาหันกลับไปที่ลำคอระหงอีกครั้ง

"ก็นั่นน่ะสิ ไม่ให้ทำที่นี่ แต่ถ้าทำที่ห้องตัวเองก็ได้ใช่มั้ยล่ะ?" ไรโตะเสริมพลางเบนสายตาไปที่เรย์จิ เลื่อนสายตามองไปทางมินาโกะ และมองปิดไปที่เรย์จิอีกครั้งผู้ซึ่งสงบปากสงบคำในทันใด

มินาโกะได้แต่นั่งตัวแข็งทื่อเพราะถูกขนาบข้างด้วยพี่ชายคนโตและพี่ชายคนรองแห่งตระกูลซาคามากิผู้ซึ่งดูจะโปรดปรานเรือนร่างเธอเป็นพิเศษ

 _สรุปฉันจะปลอดภัยจากสองคนนี้ตราบเท่าที่อยู่รวมกันหลายคนใช่ไหม?_

เธอคิดอย่างไม่แน่ใจ หญิงสาวเหลือบมองชายหนุ่มเรือนผมสีอำพันเข้มออกไปทางสีส้มผู้นั่งทางขวาด้วยหางตา เห็นเพียงแต่เขาเสียบหูฟังและหลับตาราวกับกำลังอยู่ในโลกส่วนตัว ในขณะที่คนซ้ายก็เบือนหน้าหนีออกไปจากเธอทั้งๆท่านั่งกอดอก พลันเธอก็รู้สึกถึงสายตาที่มองมา และพบว่ามันเป็นสายตาที่ดูจริงจังเจือห่วงใยคู่สีแดงสดของชายหนุ่มผมเงินผู้นั่งตรงกันข้ามกับเธอนั่นเอง หญิงสาวสบตาเขาครู่หนึ่งพลันความรู้สึกขวยเขินก็ปะทุขึ้น เธอเสมองทางอื่น

 _เขาจะมาห่วงฉันได้ยังไง เป็นไปไม่ได้หรอก..._

หลังจากนั้น ก็ไม่มีการสนทนาและการเคลื่อนไหวใดๆอีกเลย

* * *

A/N: ตอนนี้มินาโกะจะออกแนวเสน่ห์แรงไปสักหน่อย...เพราะผู้เขียนอยากให้เธอสวยสมเป็นเทพีวีนัสน่ะค่ะ และแม้ว่าในช่วงนี้พระเอกในดวงใจอาจจะถูกกำหนดไว้แล้วสำหรับเรื่องนี้ แต่ถ้าผู้อ่านท่านใดอยากให้มินาโกะมีฉากกับใครเพิ่มขึ้นก็รีเควสท์มาได้เลยนะคะ ขอกันมาได้เลยจนกว่าจะเขียนจบค่า (และไม่แน่ ถ้ามีโอกาส อาจจะมีเรื่องสั้นจบในตอนคู่กับคนอื่นแยกต่างหากให้ด้วยนะคะ) สำหรับตอนหน้า พี่น้องมุคามิจะได้ปรากฏตัวในเรื่องแล้วล่ะค่ะ ^^


	8. Chapter 8 School

พี่น้องมุคามิมาแล้วค่ะในตอนที่ 8 นี้! อันนี้ผู้เขียนต้องบอกก่อนสักนิดนะคะ ว่านิสัยอาจจะไม่เหมือนใน Anime เพราะว่าผู้เขียนไม่เคยดูภาค 2 เลยสักตอนค่ะ! (ภาค 1 ก็เคยดูแค่ตอนแรกตอนเดียว) อาศัยเห็นรูปแล้วจิ้นเองเลยค่ะ ตอนนี้ก็จะเร่าร้อนต่อเนื่องจากตอนที่แล้วเลยนะคะ ค่อนข้างแซ่บทีเดียว(มั้ง?) ขอผู้อ่านโปรดใช้วิจารณญาณในการอ่านด้วยนะคะ ด้วยรักค่ะ

 **คำเตือน** **:** เรื่องนี้เป็นเพียงเรื่องที่แต่งขึ้นจากจินตนาการเท่านั้น ขอผู้อ่านโปรดใช้วิจารณญาณในการอ่าน แยกแยะได้ด้วยตนเองว่าเรื่องแต่งก็คือเรื่องแต่ง ไม่ใช่เรื่องจริงในชีวิต และไม่ใช่สิ่งที่ควรเฝ้าฝันว่าจะเกิดขึ้นจริง

 **Disclaimer:** I'm not the owner of "Sailor Moon" or "Diabolik Lovers"

* * *

 **ความเดิมตอนที่แล้ว**

เธอคิดอย่างไม่แน่ใจ หญิงสาวเหลือบมองชายหนุ่มเรือนผมสีอำพันเข้มออกไปทางสีส้มผู้นั่งทางขวาด้วยหางตา เห็นเพียงแต่เขาเสียบหูฟังและหลับตาราวกับกำลังอยู่ในโลกส่วนตัว ในขณะที่คนซ้ายก็เบือนหน้าหนีออกไปจากเธอทั้งๆท่านั่งกอดอก พลันเธอก็รู้สึกถึงสายตาที่มองมา และพบว่ามันเป็นสายตาที่ดูจริงจังเจือห่วงใยคู่สีแดงสดของชายหนุ่มผมเงินผู้นั่งตรงกันข้ามกับเธอนั่นเอง หญิงสาวสบตาเขาครู่หนึ่งพลันความรู้สึกขวยเขินก็ปะทุขึ้น เธอเสมองทางอื่น

 _เขาจะมาห่วงฉันได้ยังไง เป็นไปไม่ได้หรอก_ _..._

หลังจากนั้น ก็ไม่มีการสนทนาและการเคลื่อนไหวใดๆอีกเลย

* * *

 **บทที่** **8** **โรงเรียน**

ภายในเวลาไม่ถึงชั่วโมงดี รถลีมูซีนของตระกูลซาคามากิก็แล่นมาถึงหน้าโรงเรียน ทุกคนต่างแยกย้ายกันเข้าห้องเรียนของตน โดยมินาโกะถูกจัดให้มาอยู่ในห้องเรียนเดียวกันกับซูบารุ

ระหว่างทางไปห้องเรียน หญิงสาวเดินตามหลังเขาอยู่ไม่ไกล เธอลอบมองแผ่นหลังกว้างอยู่หลายครั้งและเริ่มรู้สึกร้อนที่ใบหน้า

 _อะไรของฉันเนี่ย_ _?_ _มองเขาเองแล้วมาเขินเองเนี่ยนะ_ _!?_ _บ้าๆๆ_ _!_

คิดพลางส่ายศีรษะหวังจะสลัดความคิดนั้นออกไปในขณะเดินอยู่ พลันเธอก็กระแทกเข้ากับแผ่นหลังแกร่งซึ่งหยุดกะทันหัน

"โอ๊ย!" หญิงสาวเผลอร้องออกมา

เธอลูบหน้าผากตนเองป้อยๆแล้วจึงชะโงกดูสถานการณ์ที่ทำให้ชายหนุ่มหยุดเดินจากทางด้านหลัง มีชายสี่คนอยู่ด้านหน้าเขา คนที่อยู่หน้าสุดดูจะมีร่างกายใหญ่โตกว่าคนอื่นๆอย่างเห็นได้ชัด อีกทั้งเรือนผมสีน้ำตาลอ่อนที่ยาวระลำคอและถูกมัดไว้อย่างไม่ใส่ใจแลดูไม่เป็นทรงมากนัก เสริมให้เขาดูท่าทางเกเรป่าเถื่อนอย่างไรบอกไม่ถูก ส่วนคนที่เดินอยู่คู่กันด้านหลังชายร่างใหญ่นี้ คนหนึ่งดูมืดมนซะจนหญิงสาวอดปละหลาดใจกับความมืดมนนั้นไม่ได้ เธอรู้สึกราวกับว่ามีความหม่นหมองแปลกๆรายล้อมอยู่รอบตัวชายคนนั้น ทว่าชายอีกคนที่ยืนอยู่เคียงข้างกันกลับตรงข้ามราวฟ้ากับดิน เขามีผมสีทองสุกสว่างไม่แพ้เธอ และยังดวงตาสีฟ้าเจิดจ้าซึ่งสวยซะจนหญิงสาวเผลอจ้องมอง เขาสบตาเธอ

"อ้าว! ไม่ยักรู้ว่านายติดสาวอยู่นะเนี่ย" เป็นเสียงของหนุ่มผมทองนั่นเอง เขาก้าวยาวๆมาหยุดอยู่ตรงหน้าเธอ

"ฉันโค...มุคามิ โค ยินดีที่ได้รู้จักสาวสวยเช่นคุณ" ชายหนุ่มไม่พูดเปล่า เขาคว้ามือบางขึ้นไปประทับจูบพร้อมกับมอบรอยยิ้มละลายใจให้เธอ ใบหน้าของหญิงสาวแดงระเรื่อทันที พลันชายหนุ่มผมเงินก็ปัดมือหนุ่มหล่อออกไปราวกับกันหญิงสาวให้ออกห่างจากชายคนนี้เอาไว้

"หืม? น่าประหลาดใจจังนะ" โคมองหน้าซูบารุ "เป็นท่าทางที่น่าประหลาดใจมากๆ!"

"โค ไปกันได้แล้ว" สิ้นเสียงทุ้มต่ำ ผู้ฟังพยักหน้ารับอย่างว่าง่ายพร้อมกับตอบรับพี่ใหญ่ของตนอย่างนับถือ

มินาโกะมองหาต้นเสียงอยู่พักใหญ่จนเห็นว่าเป็นเสียงจากบุคคลผู้ยืนอยู่หลังสุดของกลุ่ม เขามีรวงผมสีกรมท่า ดวงตาสีเข้ากันดูเข้มงวด

เพียงไม่กี่วินาที ทั้งหมดก็เดินเบี่ยงซ้ายผ่านทั้งคู่ไปโดยที่หญิงสาวไม่รู้ตัวเลยว่าชายหนุ่มผู้รั้งท้ายแสนเคร่งขรึมปรายตามองเธอด้วยหางตาระหว่างเดินสวนกัน เขาระมือไปตามรวงผมสีทองสลวยของเธอที่สะบัดพลิ้วตามจังหวะก้าวเดิน แล้วจึงสูดดมกลิ่นหอมนั้นที่ยังไม่จางไปจากมือของตน รุกิมองไล่หลังหญิงสาวไปอย่างไม่วางตาจนเธอลับสายตาไป

"พี่ใหญ่ถูกใจเธอเหรอ?" เป็นเสียงของหนุ่มผมทองคนเดิม

"ก็นิดหน่อยน่ะ" เขามองฝ่ามือของตนซึ่งยังรู้สึกถึงสัมผัสอ่อนนุ่มจากรวงผมยาวสีทองพลันกำหมัดแน่นแล้วจึงเสริม

"มากทีเดียวล่ะ" พูดจบเขาก็ย่างเท้าก่อนเหล่าพี่น้องร่วมสาบานผู้กำลังนิ่งอึ้งไปกับสิ่งที่ได้ยินและเดินนำคนทั้งกลุ่มไปอีกทางในที่สุด...

* * *

ระหว่างทางเดินไปห้องเรียนที่ค่อนข้างไกล มินาโกะยังคงคิดถึงเหตุการณ์เมื่อครู่ นี่เธอไม่ได้ตาฝาดไปใช่ไหม? ที่เห็นชายหนุ่มที่เดินนำเธออยู่ข้างหน้ายื่นมือออกมาราวกับป้องกันเธอจากคนพวกนั้น? หญิงสาวจมอยู่ในความคิดนี้จนกระทั่งเห็นว่าเขาหยุดลงที่ห้องๆหนึ่งแล้วเปิดประตูเดินนำเข้าไป

ห้องเรียนที่ว่างเปล่ายังความประหลาดใจแก่หญิงสาว เพราะในห้องมีเพียงเธอและชายหนุ่มเท่านั้น

"เอ่อ..." หญิงสาวเอ่ยขึ้น ทว่าชายหนุ่มไม่ทำแม้แต่จะเหลียวมองเธอ หญิงสาวจึงปิดปากลงแล้วไปนั่งที่ริมหน้าต่างซึ่งห่างกับตำแหน่งใกล้ประตูของชายหนุ่มที่สุด

เวลาผ่านไปโดยไม่มีสิ่งใดเกิดขึ้น เธอได้แต่มองไปรอบๆห้องที่ว่างแปล่า และมองวิวทิวทัศน์ยามค่ำคืนจากทางหน้าต่าง ละแวกนี้ไม่มีอะไรเลย ดูเหมือนโรงเรียนแห่งนี้จะกว้างมากซะจนเธอมองไม่เห็นกำแพงล้อมรอบที่นี่และไม่แน่ใจว่าถ้าสว่างกว่านี้จะเห็นหรือไม่ ต้นไม้ใหญ่เรียงรายเยอะไปเกือบทั่วทั้งบริเวณ แต่น่าแปลก...ที่นี่กลับไร้วี่แววของฝูงนกกาหรือสิ่งมีชีวิตอื่นใดที่หากินตอนกลางคืนและไร้ซึ่งเสียงใดๆ

 _ปลีกวิเวกไปเปล่าเนี่ย_ _..._ _หรือเพราะที่นี่เป็นศูนย์รวมแวมไพร์กันนะ_ _?_

หลังจากทอดสายตาสำรวจภายนอกหน้าต่างจนเบื่อ หญิงสาวก็ลอบมองชายหนุ่มผู้นั่งหลับตานิ่งอยู่ไกลๆ พลันเธอก็ได้ยินเสียงฝีเท้าวิ่งเข้ามาใกล้ทางนี้อย่างตื่นตระหนกและหยุดลงที่หน้าประตูห้องเรียนของเธอ

"ซาคามากิ! พี่ชายพวกนายมีเรื่องกับพวกมุคามิแถวลานกว้างน่ะ!"

ขาดคำของผู้มาใหม่ ชายหนุ่มผู้มีทีท่าสงบนิ่งเมื่อครู่เบิกดวงตาสีแดงเพลิงกว้างแล้วหุนหันวิ่งออกไปจากห้องทันที มินาโกะผุดลุกขึ้นยืนและวิ่งไปที่หน้าห้องเช่นกันแต่ก็ทำได้เพียงมองตามรวงผมสีเงินยวงไปจนลับสายตาเท่านั้น ทว่าจู่ๆผู้ที่นำข่าวมาแจ้งให้ชายหนุ่มกลับระเบิดหัวเราะขึ้นมาอย่างไม่มีปี่มีขลุ่ย หญิงสาวมองเขาอย่างหวาดระแวง

"หึหึ ฮ่าๆๆ! ทำไมมันง่ายขนาดนี้เนี่ย! ซื่อจริงๆ! เอ๊ะ..หรือจะเรียกว่าโง่ดีนะ?" เขาโพล่งออกมาพลางกุมท้องตัวงอ

"อะไรของนาย?" มินาโกะไม่ปิดบังความฉงน พลันเธอก็เข้าใจในบัดดลเมื่อคนตรงหน้าหมุนตัวแล้วเปลี่ยนโฉมกลายมาเป็นหนุ่มผมทองตาสีฟ้าสวยเมื่อครู่

"มุคามิ โค!?"

"โอ้! ดีใจจังเลยที่มีสาวสวยจำชื่อได้" เขาคว้ามือบางแล้วขึ้นมาประทับจูบ เธอชะงักค้าง

"เดี๋ยวก่อน! แล้วที่นายพูดเมื่อกี้..."

"ใช่แล้ว มันไม่ได้มีอะไรหรอก" หญิงสาวไม่อยากจะเชื่อ เธอนึกถึงสีหน้าตกใจและเร่งร้อนของชายหนุ่มผมเงิน

"นายทำแบบนี้ไปทำไม!?" เสียงของเธอดังขึ้นจากเดิม ทว่าชายหนุ่มเพียงหัวเราะตัวโยน ก่อนเอ่ย

"ก็เพื่อพี่ใหญ่ยังไงล่ะ"

"เพื่อพี่ใหญ่?" ภาพของชายหนุ่มผมสีกรมท่าปรากฏขึ้นในใจ "ยังไง?"

"ก็อย่างนี้ไงเล่า! ฮ่าๆๆ!" หญิงสาวไม่ต้องรอคำตอบนานนักเมื่อร่างของเธอถูกอุ้มขึ้นอย่างง่ายดาย พลันทั้งสองก็หายตัวไปจากตรงนั้น

* * *

มินาโกะมาโผล่ตรงส่วนไหนของโรงเรียนเธอก็ไม่รู้ แต่รอบๆบริเวณนี้มืดสนิทเพราะตึกข้างเคียงไม่เปิดไฟเลยสักดวงอีกทั้งยังมีต้นไม้ใหญ่รายล้อมมากเกินปกติอีก

"มาแล้วครับพี่ใหญ่" ชายหนุ่มผู้ยังคงอุ้มหญิงสาวไว้ในอ้อมแขนเอ่ยขึ้นลอยๆแล้วจึงประทับจูบรวดเร็วที่ริมฝีปากบาง

"นาย!?" เธอเอามือขึ้นมาปิดปากของเธอ "ไม่อยากจะเชื่อเลย! ปล่อยนะ!"

ขาดคำ ชายหนุ่มก็ค่อยๆหย่อนร่างของเธอลงบนผิวหญ้าอย่างนุ่มนวลยังความประหลาดใจแก่หญิงสาวเพราะตั้งแต่มาที่นี่ เธอยังไม่เคยพบเจอความนุ่มนวลเช่นนี้มาก่อน

อย่างไรก็ตาม หญิงสาวยังคงมีสติครบถ้วน ทันทีที่เท้าแตะพื้นหญ้า เธอก็ออกวิ่งทันที ฉับพลันก็กระแทกเข้ากับแผ่นอกกำยำอย่างแรงพร้อมๆกับที่ลำแขนแกร่งที่เต็มไปด้วยมัดกล้ามรวบตัวเธอไว้อย่างแน่นหนา

"จะรีบไปไหน" เมื่อหญิงสาวเงยหน้าขึ้นก็พบกับชายหนุ่มผู้มีร่างกายใหญ่โตมหึมาเมื่อครู่ เธอพยายามดิ้นรนออกจากอ้อมกอดนั้นทว่าไม่เป็นผล

"ยูมะ นายจะเล่นอีกนานแค่ไหนหา?" โคเอ่ยขึ้น

"นายก็รู้ใช่ไหมว่าพี่ใหญ่ต้องมาก่อน" ดวงตาสีฟ้าสวยหรี่ลงเล็กน้อยพลางมองน้องชาย

"รู้อยู่แล้วล่ะน่า" ว่าแล้วชายหนุ่มร่างใหญ่ก็พาดหญิงสาวขึ้นบนบ่าราวกับเธอเป็นเด็กตัวเล็กๆ "พี่ใหญ่ครับ เธอมาแล้ว"

ชายหนุ่มก้าวอย่างรวดเร็ว เพียงไม่กี่ก้าวเขาก็ปล่อยเธอลงกระแทกกับผิวผนังตึกอย่างแรง

"โอ๊ย!" แผ่นหลังบางรู้สึกรวดร้าว เธอมองไปข้างหน้าและพบว่ามีเงามืดอีกสองเงาที่กำลังเคลื่อนไหวมาทางนี้ เมื่ออยู่ในระยะที่ใกล้พอและสายตาหญิงสาวก็ปรับกับความมืดได้แล้ว เธอก็เห็นใบหน้าของชายหนุ่มผู้มืดมนกับชายหนุ่มเคร่งขรึมผู้มีดวงตาดุดัน

"สวัสดีอีกครั้ง" รุกิเอ่ยขึ้น เมื่อเห็นว่าหญิงสาวไม่ตอบอะไรจึงกล่าวต่อ "เราได้เจอกันแล้วเมื่อครู่ ฉันมุคามิ รุกิ พี่ใหญ่แห่งบ้านมุคามิ"

"นั่นโค" เขาพยักพเยิดไปที่หนุ่มหล่อราวกับเป็นไอดอลผู้มีเรือนผมสีทองสุกสว่าง

"ส่วนนั่น ยูมะ" เขาชี้ไปที่ชายหนุ่มร่างกายใหญ่โตที่อุ้มเธอพาดบ่าเมื่อครู่

"และนี่อาซึสะ" เป็นชายหนุ่มมืดมนที่พยักหน้ารับ

"เธอล่ะ ชื่ออะไร" หญิงสาวลังเลอยู่ชั่วครู่ว่าควรจะบอกไหม แต่เมื่อคิดได้ว่าบอกไปก็ไม่เสียหายจึงตอบ

"มินาโกะ...ไอโนะ มินาโกะ"

"มินาโกะจัง...ชื่อน่ารักจังนะ" รุกิประชิดตัวหญิงสาว เขาใช้มือสางผมเธออย่างอ่อนโยนแล้วจึงจับปอยผมส่วนหนึ่งขึ้นมาสูดดม

"หอมจัง" กล่าวพลางสูดหายใจลึก

หญิงสาวผงะ แล้วจึงเบี่ยงตัวไปอีกทางทว่าลำแขนแกร่งมากางกั้นเธอไว้ซะก่อนและตรึงเธอไว้ระหว่างกำแพงและตัวเขาเอง

"ฉันอยากรู้จังว่าตัวเธอจะหอมแบบนี้หรือเปล่า" ชายหนุ่มโน้มตัวลงมาบริเวณซอกคอขาวนวล เขาสูดดมกลิ่นหอมเต็มปอด

"หอมจริงๆซะด้วย!" ร่างบางเริ่มสั่นทว่าเขากลับยึดมือบางทั้งสองข้างและตรึงมันไว้ ชายหนุ่มไล้จมูกขึ้นมายังพวงแก้มสีชมพูอ่อน เขาหอมแก้มเธอฟอดใหญ่ราวกับคู่รักที่ไม่ได้เจอกันมานานแสนนาน แล้วจึงระริมฝีปากเรื่อยมายังบริเวณมุมปากหญิงสาว เขาเว้นระยะเล็กน้อยแล้วจึงประกบริมฝีปากกับเรียวปากบาง

ชายหนุ่มแทรกลิ้นอุ่นเข้าไปยังริมฝีปากนุ่มได้อย่างง่ายดายพลางสำรวจไล้ไปทั่ว สุขสมกับความหวานหอมและเร่าร้อน แล้วจึงกลับมาขบดูดลิ้นที่ยังกล้าๆกลัวๆ เขาปลดพันธนาการมือบางออกแล้วเปลี่ยนมาประคองใบหน้าเรียวสวยเพื่อจัดท่าทางให้เอื้อต่อการจูบ แล้วจึงตวัดลิ้นพันเกี่ยวเธอด้วยไฟปรารถนาที่พลุ่งพล่าน ชายหนุ่มยังคงดูดดื่มอยู่กับจูบราวกับว่าทั้งสองเป็นคู่รักปานจะกลืนกิน

 _อะไร_ _..._ _กัน_ _..._ _คนคนนี้_ _..._ _ทำไม_ _?_

สองมือเล็กๆพยายามดันไหล่ของชายหนุ่มออกไป พลันเขาก็ถอนริมฝีปากออกพลางหายใจหอบหนักหน่วง ดวงตาสีเข้มของเขาเต็มไปด้วยแววราคะต่างกับดวงตาสีน้ำเงินสดของอีกฝ่ายที่พร่ามัวไปด้วยความเบลอ หญิงสาวไม่เข้าใจเลยว่าเธอมีอะไรพิเศษกว่าคนอื่นนักหนา ถึงมีแวมไพร์เข้าหาเธออยู่เสมอโดยไม่สนใจเลยว่าเธอเต็มใจหรือไม่

"นาย...ทำไมถึงทำอย่างนี้" เธอเอ่ยขึ้นทั้งๆที่ยังคงหอบอยู่เล็กน้อย

รุกิเงียบไปครู่หนึ่งแล้วจึงคลี่ยิ้มบางอย่างมีเสน่ห์

"ก็ฉันถูกใจเธอน่ะสิ"

พูดจบ ชายหนุ่มก็ไล่สายตามองลงไปยังเสื้อผ้าของหญิงสาวและหยุดอยู่ที่บริเวณหน้าอก ดวงตาสีเข้มเป็นประกายมากขึ้นกว่าเดิม ร่างบางจับเสื้อคลุมเข้าหากันด้วยสัญชาตญาณ แต่มีหรือที่เรี่ยวแรงของมนุษย์ผู้หญิงจะสู้แวมไพร์หนุ่มได้ เขาถอดเสื้อนอกสีดำของเธอออกแล้วเขวี้ยงออกไปบนพื้นหญ้า แล้วจึงเลื่อนมือขึ้นมากอบกุมทรวงอกเธออย่างรวดเร็ว พลันเขาก็ต้องแปลกใจเมื่อสัมผัสผ่านเสื้อเชิ้ตสีขาวนั้นรู้สึกราวกับไม่มีผ้าชิ้นน้อยอื่นใดมากั้น

"หืม? โนบราอย่างนั้นหรือ?" ขาดคำ ดวงตาของหญิงสาวเบิกกว้างขึ้น เธอตระหนักได้ทันทีว่าเป็นความผิดพลาดจากตอนที่เธอถูกเรย์จิสัมผัสนั่นเอง

"ไม่เบาเลยนะสาวน้อย" เขาเริ่มเค้นคลึงเนื้ออวบผ่านเสื้อเชิ้ตขาว แล้วจึงค่อยๆเปลี่ยนเป็นขยำอย่างมัวเมาในความอ่อนนุ่มนั้น

มินาโกะใช้สองมือดันเขาออกไปให้ห่างจากตัว ทว่าร่างกายของชายหนุ่มแข็งแกร่งดั่งหินผา เขาใช้มืออีกข้างที่ว่างรวบสองมือเธอตรึงไว้ด้านบน แล้วจึงก้มลงจูบเธออีกครั้ง ในครั้งนี้เป็นจูบที่หนักหน่วงและเนิ่นนานกว่าเดิม ลิ้นฉ่ำร้อนขะมักเขม้นอยู่กับการจูบ ในขณะที่มือข้างหนึ่งก็ง่วนอยู่กับอกอิ่มอย่างไม่มีทีท่าจะสิ้นสุด เขานวดเนื้อนุ่มหยุ่นหนักหน่วงขึ้นทุกครั้ง บีบและบิดจนยอดชูชัน และกดมันอย่างไม่ปรานี แล้วจึงกลับมาขยำเนื้ออวบอีกครั้งอย่างถวิลหา

"ยอด" เขาพูดในลำคอระหว่างที่ยังคงจูบเธอ "ยอดเยี่ยม"

รุกิปลดกระดุมเสื้อของหญิงสาวออกโดยที่เธอไม่ทันรู้ตัวเพราะเบลอไปกับรสจูบของเขาที่ราวกับจะแผดเผาร่างเธอทั้งร่างให้ได้ ชายหนุ่มสอดมือเข้าไปควานหาอกเปลือยเปล่าแล้วกอบกุมมันเอาไว้ เขาร้องครางอย่างสุขสมเมื่อผิวสัมผัสนั้นเนียนนุ่มซะจนสติเขาแทบกระเจิง

"เยี่ยม!" เขาอุทานขึ้นอย่างอดใจไม่ไหว ชายหนุ่มบีบเค้นก้อนเนื้อกลมกลึง ทั้งนวดทั้งคลึง แล้วจึงไล้มาหยอกยอดอกชูชัน

"ดูเธอสิ" โคกล่าวขึ้นไกลๆในขณะที่สายตายังคงจ้องมองไฟปรารถนาในตัวพี่ใหญ่ที่เคารพของตนพร้อมกับทึ่งในความสามารถในการเล้าโลมหญิงสาวของเขาแล้วเสริม

"ไม่ว่าเธอจะต่อต้านพี่ใหญ่แค่ไหน สุดท้ายก็ไม่รอด" เขามองหญิงสาวผู้ซึ่งดูราวกับสติเลือนรางเต็มที

"ฉันล่ะอิจฉาพี่ใหญ่ซะจริง" ยูมะเอ่ย สายตามองตรงไปยังมือของรุกิซึ่งกำลังกอบกุมทรวงอกอิ่ม

"โคตรอึ๋มเลยว่ะ!" เขาพูดเสริมพลางเผลอเลียริมฝีปากของตน ชายหนุ่มด้านข้างหัวเราะและตบไหล่น้องชายร่วมสาบาน

"เอาน่า ยังไงพี่ใหญ่ก็ต้องแบ่งให้พวกเราอยู่ดี" เมื่อเห็นสายตาสงสัยของผู้ฟัง จึงกล่าวต่อ

"ถ้าฉันดูไม่ผิด พี่ใหญ่ต้องหาทางพาเธอมาที่บ้านมุคามิแน่ๆ" กล่าวเสริมอย่างกระหยิ่มยิ้มย่อง แล้วจึงหันไปมองน้องร่วมสาบานคนเล็ก

"แล้วนายล่ะ สนใจหรือเปล่า?"

ทว่าชายหนุ่มผู้มืดมนกลับไม่ตอบอะไร ทำเพียงส่ายหน้าแรงๆเท่านั้น

"อืม ก็ไม่แปลกใจล่ะนะ แต่ว่า..." โคเงียบไปแล้วจึงจมลงห้วงความคิดของตน

 _ไม่เคยเห็นพี่ใหญ่ถูกใจใครขนาดนี้มาก่อนเลยแฮะ ส่วนใหญ่ก็แค่เล่นด้วยนิดหน่อยแล้วก็ดูดเลือดเลยนี่หว่า_ _..._ _คงไม่ได้คิดจริงจังกับ_ _'_ _อาหาร_ _'_ _ใช่ไหมนั่น_

คิดแล้วจึงส่ายหัวเบาๆ

 _ไม่หรอก ไม่มีทาง คงพามาที่บ้านแล้วเล่นแล้วก็ทิ้งเหมือนเดิมนั่นล่ะ_

ฉับพลันก็มีเสียงดังตึงตังมาจากทางไหนก็ไม่มีใครแน่ใจ ทว่าเสียงนั้นค่อยๆใกล้เข้ามาทางนี้และหยุดลงในที่โล่งไม่ไกลจากแวมไพร์ทั้งสี่และอีกหนึ่งสาวสวย

บุรุษผู้มาใหม่หยิบเสื้อคลุมของหญิงสาวขึ้นมาจากพื้นหญ้าด้วยมือที่สั่นระรัว แววตาสีแดงเพลิงลุกโชนอย่างน่ากลัวด้วยความโกรธจัด

"แก! ไอรุกิ" ดวงตาแดงฉานมองตรงไปยังพี่คนโตแห่งตระกูลมุคามิผู้ซึ่งกำลังง่วนอยู่กับการสัมผัสหญิงสาว พลันผู้ถูกเอ่ยถึงก็ละออกจากอกกลมกลึงและริมฝีปากบางซึ่งบวมเจ่อด้วยจูบดูดดื่มเมื่อครู่พลางหันไปยังต้นเสียง

"หืม?" รุกิยิ้มให้กับผู้มาใหม่อย่างไม่รู้ร้อนรู้หนาว มินาโกะผู้ซึ่งเข่าอ่อนและทรุดลงไปกับพื้นทันทีที่พันธนาการถูกคลายออกมองไปทางเดียวกันอย่างอ่อนแรง

 _ซูบารุ_ _...?_

ซูบารุไม่รอช้า เงื้อหมัดหมายจะชกชายหนุ่มผู้เพลิดเพลินไปกับเรือนร่างหญิงสาวเมื่อครู่ ทว่ายูมะกลับพุ่งเข้ามารับหมัดนั้นด้วยฝ่ามือของเขา

"โอ๊ะโอ อันตรายนะ" รุกิฉีกยิ้มเจ้าเล่ห์ "ทำได้ดีมากยูมะ"

ผู้ได้รับคำชมโค้งหนึ่งครั้งทั้งที่ยังคงจับหมัดชายหนุ่มอยู่ ซูบารุย่อตัวลงและเหวี่ยงขาหมายจะขัดขาอีกฝ่ายให้ล้มลงไป ทว่าอีกฝ่ายก็กระโดดหลบขึ้นไปอย่างว่องไวไม่สมกับขนาดตัว หมัดที่ถูกคลายออกเมื่อครู่เงื้อขึ้นอีกครั้งและพุ่งตรงไปที่หน้าของชายหนุ่มร่างใหญ่ เขาเบนตัวหลบและสวนกลับด้วยหมัดที่ฮุกเข้ากลางลิ้นปี่อีกฝ่าย ความจุกแสบกระจายจากลิ้นปี่ไปเกือบแทบทั้งร่างของซูบารุ เขาเซถอยไปข้างหลัง ขาเริ่มสั่น และดูราวกับไม่มีแรงแม้แต่จะเงยหน้า

"ซูบารุ!"

หญิงสาวเพียงหนึ่งเดียวใช้มือข้างหนึ่งรวบเสื้อของตนไว้ ในขณะที่อีกข้างก็ยันพื้นหมายจะวิ่งไปหาชายหนุ่มผมเงิน ทว่ามือหนาก็คว้าหมับเข้าที่ข้อมือเธอทันทีที่หญิงสาวก้าวไปได้เพียงก้าวเดียว

"เธออยู่ตรงนี้นี่แหละ" ดวงตาสีกรมท่าของรุกิปรายตามองหญิงสาวเพียงครู่เดียวแล้วจึงกลับไปให้ความสนใจกับสองหนุ่มที่กำลังปะทะกันต่อ

ซูบารุหอบหนัก เม็ดเหงื่อจากใบหน้าซีดขาวหยดลงพื้น มือข้างหนึ่งยังคงกุมที่ลิ้นปี่ เขาเงยหน้าขึ้นมองอีกฝ่ายที่กำลังก้าวอาดๆมาหา ดวงตาสีแดงเพลิงมองอย่างเจ็บใจ เขาไม่เคยสู้ชนะชายที่เป็นดั่งกำแพงเหล็กคนนี้ได้เลยแม้แต่ครั้งเดียว...คิดแล้วจึงหันไปมองหญิงสาว เสื้อผ้าเธอดูไม่เรียบร้อย เรียวปากบางบวมเจ่อ...ชายหนุ่มขบริมฝีปาก มือข้างที่ว่างกำหมัดแน่น คิดแต่เพียงว่าไม่ว่าอย่างไรเขาก็ต้องพาหญิงสาวกลับไปกับเขาให้ได้ ทว่า...

"ยูมะ พอแค่นี้แหละ" รุกิเอ่ยขึ้นแทบจะในทันทีที่ซูบารุเตรียมใจเลือดตกยางออก พลันทุกอย่างก็จบลงอย่างรวดเร็วจนไม่น่าเชื่อ

"ครับพี่ใหญ่" ยูมะเดินตามรุกิไปทันที แล้วทั้งสี่คนก็หายลับไปในความมืดอย่างรวดเร็วท่ามกลางความงุนงงของอีกสองคนที่เหลือ...

"ซูบารุ"

มินาโกะเดินโซเซมาหาชายหนุ่มผู้ซึ่งดูแล้วน่าจะยังเจ็บจากการต่อสู้เมื่อครู่ แต่กลับเป็นเขาที่ปรี่เข้ามาประคองตัวหญิงสาว และคิดแค่ว่าต้องตรวจดูให้แน่ใจว่าเธอโดนดูดเลือดหรือไม่...ไม่มีร่องรอยของการดูดเลือด มีเพียงแต่รอยแดงจากการบีบผิวเนื้ออย่างแรงตรงบริเวณทรวงอกและเรียวปากบางที่ยังคงบวมเจ่อ

"เธอ...ไม่เป็นไรใช่ไหม" เขาเอ่ยขึ้น

ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินสดรื้นน้ำตาทันที ถ้าบอกว่าไม่เป็นอะไรเลยก็คงโกหก แต่ที่เธอมีน้ำตาเป็นเพราะทั้งๆที่อีกฝ่ายก็ย่ำแย่ขนาดนี้ ยังมาถามเธอแบบนี้อีก...ชายหนุ่มเห็นน้ำใสๆที่เอ่อบนดวงตาคู่สวยพลันรู้สึกเจ็บแปลบในใจโดยที่ตัวเขาเองก็ไม่รู้ว่าความรู้สึกนี้คืออะไร เขาช้อนร่างเธอขึ้นมาและออกเดิน

หญิงสาวรู้สึกว่าวงแขนนี้ช่างอบอุ่น เธอรู้สึกปลอดภัยอย่างน่าประหลาด และอาจจะเป็นเพราะความรู้สึกนั้นนั่นเอง ทำให้ไม่ทันไรเธอก็ผล็อยหลับไปอย่างอ่อนแรง

ชายหนุ่มอุ้มร่างบางมายังรถลีมูซีน เขาพูดอะไรบางอย่างกับคนขับรถผู้มาเปิดประตูให้แล้วจึงก้าวเข้าไปในรถ ชายหนุ่มนั่งลงทั้งๆที่ยังตระกองกอดร่างหญิงสาวเอาไว้ เขากระชับร่างของเธอแน่นเข้าพร้อมกับรับรู้ถึงความรู้สึกเจ็บปวดบางอย่างในใจอีกครั้ง

* * *

A/N: เอ...ไม่รู้ว่ารุกิคิดยังไงกับมินาโกะของเรากันแน่... / ตอนนี้ยังคงเปิดรับรีเควสท์อยู่นะคะ ใครต้องการให้มินาโกะมีฉากกับแวมไพร์หนุ่มคนไหนก็ขอกันมาได้เลยค่าาา อ๊ะๆ ถ้าชอบหรือไม่ชอบอย่างไร อย่าลืมติชมกันนะคะ ทุกความคิดเห็นเป็นแรงใจที่ดีมากๆต่อผู้เขียนชนิดที่ผู้อ่านไม่คาดคิดเลยล่ะค่ะ!


	9. Chapter 9 Want to protect you

อย่างที่ผู้เขียนเคยเกริ่นไปตั้งแต่ช่วงแรกนะคะ ว่าเรื่องนี้จะออกแนวฮาเร็มไปสักหน่อย แต่มีพระเอกแน่นอน (เชื่อว่าผู้อ่านน่าจะเห็นแววพระเอกกันบ้างแล้ว) ตอนนี้ก็เลยขอจัดหนักๆให้พระเอกสักหน่อยละกันเนอะ~~

 **คำเตือน** **:** เรื่องนี้เป็นเพียงเรื่องที่แต่งขึ้นจากจินตนาการเท่านั้น ขอผู้อ่านโปรดใช้วิจารณญาณในการอ่าน แยกแยะได้ด้วยตนเองว่าเรื่องแต่งก็คือเรื่องแต่ง ไม่ใช่เรื่องจริงในชีวิต และไม่ใช่สิ่งที่ควรเฝ้าฝันว่าจะเกิดขึ้นจริง

 **Disclaimer:** I'm not the owner of "Sailor Moon" or "Diabolik Lovers"

* * *

 **ความเดิมตอนที่แล้ว**

"เธอ...ไม่เป็นไรใช่ไหม" เขาเอ่ยขึ้น

ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินสดรื้นน้ำตาทันที ถ้าบอกว่าไม่เป็นอะไรเลยก็คงโกหก แต่ที่เธอมีน้ำตาเป็นเพราะทั้งๆที่อีกฝ่ายก็ย่ำแย่ขนาดนี้ ยังมาถามเธอแบบนี้อีก...ชายหนุ่มเห็นน้ำใสๆที่เอ่อบนดวงตาคู่สวยพลันรู้สึกเจ็บแปลบในใจโดยที่ตัวเขาเองก็ไม่รู้ว่าความรู้สึกนี้คืออะไร เขาช้อนร่างเธอขึ้นมาและออกเดิน

หญิงสาวรู้สึกว่าวงแขนนี้ช่างอบอุ่น เธอรู้สึกปลอดภัยอย่างน่าประหลาด และอาจจะเป็นเพราะความรู้สึกนั้นนั่นเอง ทำให้ไม่ทันไรเธอก็ผล็อยหลับไปอย่างอ่อนแรง

ชายหนุ่มอุ้มร่างบางมายังรถลีมูซีน เขาพูดอะไรบางอย่างกับคนขับรถผู้มาเปิดประตูให้แล้วจึงก้าวเข้าไปในรถ ชายหนุ่มนั่งลงทั้งๆที่ยังตระกองกอดร่างหญิงสาวเอาไว้ เขากระชับร่างของเธอแน่นเข้าพร้อมกับรับรู้ถึงความรู้สึกเจ็บปวดบางอย่างในใจอีกครั้ง

* * *

 **บทที่** **9 อยากปกป้องเธอ**

รถหรูแล่นมาได้สักระยะ มินาโกะก็ค่อยๆรู้สึกตัวตื่นขึ้นมาและพบว่าเธออยู่ในอ้อมแขนของชายหนุ่มผู้มีเรือนผมสีเงินสวย ดวงตาสีแดงเพลิงมองตรงมาที่หญิงสาวเนิ่นนานจนเธอรู้สึกเขินอาย

"อะ...เอ่อ...ปล่อยฉันเถอะ" ทว่าชายหนุ่มกลับยังคงนิ่งไม่ไหวติงราวกับว่าไม่ได้ยินสิ่งที่เธอกล่าว

"นี่...นายได้ยินฉันไหม? ปล่อยฉันได้แล้วล่ะ" แม้จะกล่าวอีกครั้ง ทว่าเสียงของเธอนั้นราวกับเป็นอากาศธาตุ เขายังคงตระกองกอดเธอนิ่งอยู่อย่างนั้นจนหญิงสาวต้องจำยอมเป็นฝ่ายปิดปากเสียเอง

เพียงชั่วครู่ รถลีมูซีนก็จอดลง ซูบารุอุ้มหญิงสาวไว้ในอ้อมแขนและเข้าไปในคฤหาสน์

มินาโกะลอบมองชายหนุ่มเจ้าของวงแขนแกร่งเป็นระยะ แล้วนึกย้อนไปถึงเหตุการณ์เมื่อสักครู่ จึงเอ่ยออกมาอย่างเสียไม่ได้

"เอ่อ..." เธอมองตรงไปยังดวงตาสีแดงสดที่มองสบเธอทันที "นาย...เป็นอะไรมากไหม?"

ทว่าสิ่งที่ชายหนุ่มทำมีเพียงสบตาเธอนิ่งชั่วครู่และหันกลับไปมองทางข้างหน้าดังเดิม

เวลาผ่านไปสักระยะ ชายหนุ่มก็ยังคงไม่มีทีท่าจะปล่อยเธอลง และยังคงเดินต่อไปจึงอดสงสัยไม่ได้

 _เขาจะพาฉันไปที่ไหน_ _?_

มินาโกะคิดได้ชั่วครู่แล้วจึงตระหนักว่าทางที่ชายหนุ่มกำลังเดินไปนั้น ไม่ใช่ทางที่จะนำไปสู่ห้องของหญิงสาว

 _ไม่จริงใช่ไหม_ _!?_

"ปล่อยฉันลง" ร่างบางเริ่มดิ้นรนอยู่ในอ้อมแขนแกร่ง ทว่าเขากลับไม่สะทกสะท้านใดๆ

"นี่! นายจะพาฉันไปไหน!?" เสียงของหญิงสาวก้องไปทั่วบริเวณ คิ้วของคนตรงหน้าเธอขมวดเข้าหากันเล็กน้อย

"ห้องของฉัน" ในที่สุดเขาก็ตอบ ทว่าเป็นคำตอบที่ไม่ได้ทำให้หญิงสาวรู้สึกสบายใจขึ้นเลย

"ไม่นะ! ปล่อย! ฉันไม่ไป" เธอเริ่มกระวนกระวายใจ ประสบการณ์ที่ไม่น่านึกถึงเมื่อไม่กี่ชั่วโมงที่แล้วย้อนกลับเข้ามาในหัวอีกครั้ง ทว่าเพียงไม่กี่อึดใจ ชายหนุ่มก็มาหยุดยืนอยู่ที่หน้าประตูบานใหญ่...เขามาถึงห้องตัวเองแล้ว

"ว้าย!" ซูบารุอุ้มร่างหญิงสาวที่ยังคงโหวกเหวกโวยวายแล้วโยนอย่างแรงลงบนเตียงอ่อนนุ่ม เขาตามขึ้นไปคร่อมร่างเธอทันทีที่เห็นว่าหญิงสาวตะเกียกตะกายลงจากเตียง

"นายจะทำอะไรน่ะ!? หยุดนะ!"

"ฉันยังไม่ทันทำอะไรเธอเลย!" เสียงทุ้มตะโกนก้องทำเอาหญิงสาวรู้สึกใจสั่นไปชั่วครู่

"นาย...ก็นาย...เอาเถอะ! ปล่อยฉันไปสักที!"

มินาโกะตะโกนเสียงสั่น แม้ว่าชายหนุ่มตรงหน้าจะเป็นผู้มีพระคุณของเธอ แต่เธอก็ยังคงรู้สึกแย่กับพวกแวมไพร์จนอดกลัวไม่ได้

"ฉันไม่อยากอยู่ที่นี่แล้ว ปล่อยฉันไปเถอะ!"

"นี่ถ้าฉันเป็นรุกิเธอคงไม่ทำอย่างนี้สินะ" เขาเข่นเขี้ยวเคี้ยวฟัน ด้วยอารมณ์คุกรุ่นทำให้ชายหนุ่มไม่ทันสังเกตเห็นแววตาที่สั่นระริกของหญิงสาว

"ทำไม! ชอบมันมากนักใช่ไหม!?" น้ำเสียงของเขากราดเกรี้ยวพอๆกับแววตาสีแดงเพลิง ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินสวยของผู้อยู่ใต้ร่างแกร่งมองอย่างไม่อยากเชื่อ

"เธอคงติดใจรสจูบมันมากสินะ...ถึงได้จูบอยู่นานจนปากเจ่อขนาดนี้!" ขาดคำ หญิงสาวตบหน้าชายหนุ่มอย่างแรง ใบหน้าอันหล่อเหลาคมคายหันไปตามแรงตบ ชายหนุ่มแตะเบาๆที่แก้มของตนและสะดุ้งด้วยความปวดแสบ

 _ทำไม_ _!?_ _คนที่ทำให้ฉันรู้สึกอบอุ่นเมื่อกี้หายไปไหน_ _?_ _คนคนนั้นที่ช่วยฉันจากพวกนั้นไปอยู่ที่ไหนแล้ว_ _!?_

ภาพที่ชายหนุ่มตรงหน้ายอมเจ็บตัวเพื่อช่วยเหลือเธอแวบเข้ามาในหัว ทว่าเธอก็ถูกฉุดให้กลับมาอยู่ในโลกแห่งความเป็นจริงเมื่อข้อมือบางทั้งสองข้างของเธอกลับถูกรวบไว้ด้วยสองมือหนาและตรึงไว้ข้างกาย

"นายจะทำอะ...อึ๊!"

ดวงตาของหญิงสาวเบิกกว้างขึ้นทันทีที่รับรู้ได้ถึงสัมผัสของเรียวปากอุ่น เธอพยายามดิ้นรนแต่ก็ไม่เป็นผล เรี่ยวแรงของเธอนั้นแสนน้อยนิดเมื่อเทียบกับเขา...ริมฝีปากร้อนบดขยี้เธออย่างแรง ลิ้นของเขาฉวัดเฉวียนอย่างกระหายราวกับจะดูดกลืนเธอทั้งร่าง จูบนั้นร้อนแรงแผดเผาราวกับชายหนุ่มไม่เคยพอกับการจูบ น้ำใสๆไหลลงมาจากดวงตาสีน้ำเงินคู่สวย...

ชายหนุ่มรู้สึกว่าร่างบางสั่นจนน่ากลัว พลันเขาก็ถอนริมฝีปากออก คนทั้งคู่ต่างหอบหายใจ ดวงตาสีแดงเพลิงสั่นไหวเมื่อเห็นน้ำใสๆหลั่งรินออกมาจากดวงหน้าเรียวสวย

"ฉัน..."

"นายมันก็เหมือนกับคนอื่นๆ" หญิงสาวเริ่มสะอื้นไห้ "ทั้งๆที่..."

 _ทั้งๆที่ฉันคิดว่ามีแต่นายคนเดียวที่เป็นห่วงฉันจริงๆ_

"ไม่...ฉัน...ไม่ได้ตั้งใจ"

"นายมันแย่ที่สุด"

"ไม่ใช่...ฉัน..."

 _ขอโทษ_

เขาได้แต่คิดอยู่ในใจ

"ฉันเกลียดแวมไพร์! ฉันเกลียดนาย! ได้ยินไหม? ฉันเกลียดนาย!" เสียงของหญิงสาวสะท้อนก้องไปทั่วห้อง ชายหนุ่มมองเธออย่างเจ็บปวด เขาอยากจะขอโทษเธอแต่ปากเจ้ากรรมกลับไม่ทำตามใจคิด

"ปล่อยฉันออกไปเดี๋ยวนี้! ฉันเกลียดนาย!"

แต่...สิ่งที่ชายหนุ่มทำคือก้มลงจูบเธออีกครั้ง!? ทว่าจูบครั้งนี้ ไม่ได้ร้อนแรงแผดเผาเหมือนอย่างเมื่อครู่ มันกลับเป็นจูบที่อ่อนหวานอย่างไม่น่าเชื่อ ทั้งนุ่มนวลและอ่อนโยน...ราวกับเป็นจูบที่ทำให้รู้สึกได้ถึงความรัก

หญิงสาวเลิกขัดขืนเขาไปตั้งแต่เมื่อไรก็ไม่รู้ เธอเคลิบเคลิ้มและอบอุ่นไปกับการจูบที่แสนหวานนี้...ราวกับกำลังหลอมละลายไปกับทุกอณูการเคลื่อนไหวของเรียวลิ้นฉ่ำร้อน...ใจของหญิงสาวเต้นแรงขึ้นจนเธอแอบกังวลว่าเขาจะได้ยิน...

ชายหนุ่มถอนริมฝีปากออก ก้มลงจูบที่หน้าผากมน ไล้ลงมาจูบที่ปลายจมูกของหญิงสาวแล้วจึงทาบหน้าผากของตนเข้ากับเธอ

"ฉันไม่ใช่..." เขาเว้นช่วงไปราวกับกำลังเรียบเรียงคำพูด

"ฉัน...ไม่ได้อยากทำร้ายเธอ" ชายหนุ่มประคองพวงแก้มอมชมพูไว้ด้วยสองมืออุ่น เขาพรมจูบริมฝีปากของหญิงสาวแผ่วเบาราวขนนกแล้วจึงรวบร่างบางกระชับเข้ากับอกแกร่ง

"ขอโทษ" ในที่สุดเขาก็พูดได้แล้ว

"ฉันแค่..." กล่าวพลางกระชับเธอแน่น

หญิงสาวตั้งใจฟังเขานิ่ง รู้สึกได้ถึงชีพจรที่เต้นรัวแรงขึ้นของตน...ไม่รู้เพราะเหตุใด แต่เธอไม่ได้รู้สึกรังเกียจอ้อมแขนนี้เลยแม้แต่น้อย ตรงกันข้าม กลับรู้สึกดีเสียด้วยซ้ำ

 _ให้ฉันปกป้องเธอได้ไหม_

เป็นคำพูดในใจของชายหนุ่มที่เขาไม่กล้าพูดออกไป

"ฉัน..." เมื่อเห็นว่าหญิงสาวยังคงรอคอยคำตอบ ชายหนุ่มจึงกล่าว

"ฉันจะคอยช่วยเธอจากแวมไพร์ตนอื่น แลกกับบางสิ่ง" ชายหนุ่มกล่าวเสียงแข็ง ท่าทีของเขาเปลี่ยนไปราวฟ้ากับเหว เขาผละออกจากหญิงสาวและลงไปจากเตียง ยืนกอดอกพลางสบตาเธอนิ่ง

อีกฝ่ายปรับตัวไม่ทันกับท่าทีที่เปลี่ยนไปของเขา ทว่าเธอยังมีสติพอที่จะได้ยินทุกคำพูดของชายหนุ่ม

"ช่วยฉัน?...แลกกับอะไร?" เธอยันตัวขึ้นนั่ง

"จูบ"

ขาดคำ ใบหน้าของหญิงสาวแดงระเรื่อด้วยความเขินอาย แล้วจึงเปลี่ยนเป็นอารมณ์หงุดหงิด

 _อะไรของนายนี่กันนะ_ _!?_ _ตกลงจะดุหรือจะอ่อนโยนกับฉันกันแน่_ _?_ _แล้วนี่จูบไปขนาดนั้นแล้วยังมีหน้ามาขอจูบอีกเนี่ยนะ_ _!?_

"จะบ้าหรือไง! ฉันไม่เชื่อใจคนอย่างนายหรอก!" กล่าวแล้วลงจากเตียงรวดเร็วอย่างน่าตกใจ หญิงสาวพุ่งไปที่ประตู ทว่าชายหนุ่มกลับผลักประตูปิดจากด้านหลัง อ้อมแขนแกร่งทั้งสองข้างตรึงเธอไว้ให้อยู่ตรงกลางระหว่างร่างกำยำกับประตู

 _เดจาวู อย่าหวังเลยว่าฉันจะหันหลังกลับไปแล้วเห็นหน้านายอยู่ใกล้ๆอีก_

หญิงสาวยังจำได้ดีถึงตอนที่เธอเข้ามาในห้องนี้ครั้งแรก เธอตัดสินใจยืนหันหลังให้เขาอย่างนั้น

"แน่ใจ? จะไม่ให้ฉันช่วยจริงๆ?" ชายหนุ่มพูดอยู่ข้างหู หญิงสาวอดรู้สึกเสียวซ่านกับลมหายใจที่ระต้นคอไม่ได้

"แน่ซะยิ่งกว่าแน่" ขาดคำ หญิงสาวก็กระแทกศีรษะไปด้านหลัง ยังผลให้ชายหนุ่มถอยห่างออกไปเล็กน้อย เธอไม่รีรอ คว้าโอกาสเพียงหนึ่งเดียวแล้วจึงพุ่งออกจากห้องโดยไม่หันกลับไปมองอีก

 _ตาบ้า_ _!_ _ไอเราก็นึกว่าเขาจะห่วง ที่ไหนได้ ก็แค่อยากจูบเท่านั้นล่ะ_ _!_

มินาโกะทั้งโกรธทั้งน้อยใจ...

เมื่อห่างออกมาระยะหนึ่ง หญิงสาวก็ชะลอฝีเท้าและหยุดลง...มือบางยกขึ้นแตะริมฝีปาก...เธอยังคงจำความรู้สึกของจูบที่อ่อนหวานนั้นได้...

 _ทำไมตอนนั้นเขาถึงจูบฉันแบบนั้นกันนะ_ _?_ _แล้วทำไมเขาต้องยอมเจ็บตัวขนาดนั้นด้วย_ _...?_

เธอจมอยู่กับการนึกภาพเหตุการณ์ที่เพิ่งผ่านมาชั่วครู่ ฉับพลันก็สลัดความคิดนั้นออกไปจากหัว

 _ตาบ้านั่นไม่มีทางคิดอะไรกับฉันหรอก_ _!_

เธอมุ่งตรงไปยังห้องของเธอ

* * *

อีกด้านหนึ่ง ซูบารุลูบหัวตัวเองป้อยๆหลังจากโดนแรงโขกจากหญิงสาว ริมฝีปากหนาคลี่ยิ้มบางเมื่อนึกไปถึงท่าทีแก่นๆของหญิงสาวที่ไม่ค่อยได้เห็น แล้วจึงเปลี่ยนมาเป็นยิ้มเศร้า...เขาอดสมเพชตัวเองไม่ได้

 _สื่อสิ่งที่ต้องการออกไปก็ไม่ได้ แล้วยังปากไม่ตรงกับใจอีก_

ชายหนุ่มคิดแล้วจึงถอนหายใจออกมาอย่างหนักหน่วง

* * *

มินาโกะกลับเข้ามาที่ห้องตัวเอง ด้วยความเหนื่อยอ่อนและเจออะไรมาหนักหนาทั้งวัน ตั้งแต่เรื่องชู เรื่องเรย์จิ ไปถึงเรื่องพี่น้องมุคามิ แล้วยังซูบารุเมื่อครู่อีก เธอจึงทิ้งตัวลงนอนทันทีอย่างไม่สนใจอะไรใดๆทั้งสิ้น

 _เป็นวันที่แย่จริงๆ_

เธอคิดพลางหลับตา แล้วภาพของซูบารุก็ผุดขึ้นมาในใจ

 _..._ _ตาบ้า_ _..._

เพียงเวลาไม่นานหลังจากนั้น เธอก็ดำดิ่งสู่นิทรารมณ์

* * *

A/N: เป็นยังไงกันบ้างคะกับตอนที่ 9 หวังว่าตอนนี้จะทำให้ผู้อ่านเขินได้บ้างไม่มากก็น้อยนะคะ ถ้าเขินได้จะดีใจมากๆเลยล่ะค่ะ! คิดเห็นอย่างไร เขิน? เครียด? ชอบ? ไม่ชอบ? หรือแม้แต่อยากให้ใครมีบทมากขึ้นก็สามารถบอกได้เต็มที่เลยนะคะ! สำหรับตอนหน้า แวมไพร์จะสมเป็นแวมไพร์แล้วค่ะ (จะไม่ใช่แค่ไอ้หื่นอีกแล้วค่ะ Oops!)


	10. Chapter 10 Meal time

**คำเตือน** **:** เรื่องนี้เป็นเพียงเรื่องที่แต่งขึ้นจากจินตนาการเท่านั้น ขอผู้อ่านโปรดใช้วิจารณญาณในการอ่าน แยกแยะได้ด้วยตนเองว่าเรื่องแต่งก็คือเรื่องแต่ง ไม่ใช่เรื่องจริงในชีวิต และไม่ใช่สิ่งที่ควรเฝ้าฝันว่าจะเกิดขึ้นจริง

 **Disclaimer:** I'm not the owner of "Sailor Moon" or "Diabolik Lovers"

* * *

 **ความเดิมตอนที่แล้ว**

มินาโกะกลับเข้ามาที่ห้องตัวเอง ด้วยความเหนื่อยอ่อนและเจออะไรมาหนักหนาทั้งวัน ตั้งแต่เรื่องชู เรื่องเรย์จิ ไปถึงเรื่องพี่น้องมุคามิ แล้วยังซูบารุเมื่อครู่อีก เธอจึงทิ้งตัวลงนอนทันทีอย่างไม่สนใจอะไรใดๆทั้งสิ้น

 _เป็นวันที่แย่จริงๆ_

เธอคิดพลางหลับตา แล้วภาพของซูบารุก็ผุดขึ้นมาในใจ

 _..._ _ตาบ้า_ _..._

เพียงเวลาไม่นานหลังจากนั้น เธอก็ดำดิ่งสู่นิทรารมณ์

* * *

 **บทที่** **10** **เวลาอาหาร**

เช้าวันรุ่งขึ้น

"มินาโกะจัง...มินาโกะจัง ตื่นได้แล้วจ้ะ" หญิงสาวผู้ถูกเรียกปรือตาขึ้น เห็นสาวน้อยร่างบางกำลังเขย่าแขนเธอเบาๆ

"...ยุยจัง..." พูดพลางค่อยๆยันตัวขึ้นนั่ง ทว่าสีหน้าของผู้ถูกเรียกทำเอาอีกฝ่ายรู้สึกผิดว่าตนไม่น่าปลุกเธอเลย

"เป็นอะไรหรือเปล่าจ๊ะ ดูเธอเหนื่อยๆนะ" ยุยรู้สึกว่าสีหน้าของเพื่อนสาวไม่ได้สดใสเหมือนอย่างเคย

"แล้วเมื่อวานเธอกลับมาก่อนเหรอ" กล่าวต่อด้วยดวงตากลมโตที่เจือแววกังวลอย่างไม่ปิดบัง

มินาโกะได้แต่คลี่ยิ้มบางอย่างอ่อนล้าพลางสั่นศีรษะ

"ไม่เป็นไรหรอก...ฉันแค่อยากกลับก่อนน่ะ"

ร่างเล็กยังคงมองเพื่อนสาวอย่างไม่ค่อยเชื่อในคำพูดนั้น เพราะตัวเธอเองก็ไม่เคยกลับก่อนได้ด้วยตัวเองเลย...พลันทอดถอนใจอย่างจำยอมว่าเพื่อนเธอคนนี้คงไม่มีทางพูดอะไรออกมา

"ถ้ามีอะไรเธอบอกฉันได้เสมอนะ" เว้นช่วงแล้วจึงกล่าว "เดี๋ยวฉันต้องไปก่อนนะ วันนี้ไม่มีเรียน เธอพักเถอะจ้ะ"

มินาโกะพยักหน้า พลันนึกขึ้นได้

"ยุยจังเดี๋ยว" ผู้ถูกเรียกหันกลับมา

"จะไปไหนจ๊ะ วันนี้ไม่มีเรียนไม่ใช่เหรอ"

"อ้อ...เอ่อ..." หญิงสาวร่างเล็กพูดติดขัด "ฉัน...อืม...จะไปให้อาหารน่ะ"

"ให้อาหาร?" เธอหยุดคิดเพียงชั่วครู่ พลันดวงตาสีน้ำเงินเบิกโพลง "ให้...ให้ **อาหาร** น่ะนะ!?"

ยุยได้แต่พยักหน้ารับ แล้วกลับหลังหันมุ่งไปทางประตู

"เดี๋ยวก่อน! อย่าเพิ่งไป ยุยจัง!" มินาโกะคว้าข้อมือบางไว้ทันพลันนึกขึ้นได้ "ตอนนั้น...ที่เธอบอกว่าพวกเขาทำเหมือนเธอเป็นแค่อาหาร..."

อีกฝ่ายได้แต่เงียบ

"ทำไมเธอต้องทำอะไรแบบนี้ด้วย ทำไมเธอต้องสละตัวเองขนาดนั้น"

เมื่อได้ยินน้ำเสียงเจือความห่วงใยของเพื่อนสาว ยุยก็ส่งสายตาเศร้าสร้อยมาให้

"ไม่เป็นไรหรอกมินาโกะจัง ช่วงนี้ไม่ใช่ทุกวันแล้วแค่อาทิตย์ละครั้งเท่านั้นเอง"

เมื่ออีกฝ่ายไม่ตอบโต้อะไร ยุยจึงเอ่ยต่อ

"ฉันไม่เป็นอะไรจริงๆ อย่างที่ฉันเคยบอกไป...ฉันไม่เคยเกิดอาการขาดเลือดเลยสักครั้ง"

เธอจ้องหญิงสาวนิ่งแล้วจึงถอนหายใจออกมาเฮือกใหญ่และส่งยิ้มบางให้มินาโกะ

"งั้น...ฉันไปล่ะนะ" ขาดคำ มือบางเอื้อมไปจับลูกบิด เธอเปิดประตูออกไป และในขณะที่ประตูกำลังจะปิดนั่นเอง มือเรียวสวยอีกมือก็มาจับประตูไว้ไม่ยอมให้ปิดลง รวงผมสีทองสุกสว่างสยายอยู่หลังบานประตู

"มินาโกะ...จัง...?"

"ฉันไปด้วย"

"แต่ว่า..."

"ไม่ต้องแต่อะไรทั้งนั้น เธอหยุดฉันไม่ได้หรอก"

ยุยนิ่งอึ้งไปครู่หนึ่ง แล้วจึงพยักหน้าอย่างยอมแพ้ เธอเดินนำไปอีกทาง

มินาโกะขนลุกชั่วแวบหนึ่งเมื่อนึกถึงภาพเก่าๆที่เธอเคยโดนดูดเลือด แต่เมื่อเธอมองหญิงสาวร่างเล็กบอบบางตรงหน้าแล้ว เธอก็คิดได้แค่อย่างเดียว

 _ที่นี่ ฉันไม่มีใครเลย มีเธอเป็นเพื่อนแค่เพียงคนเดียว_

พลันภาพเหล่าเพื่อนๆนักรบเซเลอร์ก็แวบเข้ามาในความคิด หญิงสาวรู้สึกเจ็บแปลบในอก...อันที่จริงหญิงสาวคิดถึงพวกเธอมาก แต่ก็รู้ตัวดี ว่ามันคงไม่มีโอกาสอีกแล้วที่จะได้พบกับพวกเธออีกครั้ง...พลันน้ำตาก็ไหลรินออกมา หญิงสาวสะบัดหน้าและรีบปาดน้ำตา

 _ไม่ว่ายังไง ฉันจะไม่ปล่อยให้เธอไปคนเดียวเด็ดขาด_

เธอเชิดหน้าขึ้นพลางคิดว่าอย่างไรก็ตาม สิ่งที่สำคัญที่สุดตอนนี้ก็คือการรับมือกับสถานการณ์ตรงหน้าก่อน

* * *

ยุยเดินนำหญิงสาวมายังห้องโถงใหญ่ห้องหนึ่ง เป็นอายาโตะที่รู้สึกได้ถึงกลิ่นของเธอเป็นคนแรกและทักขึ้น

"มาแล้วเหรอ" กล่าวด้วยดวงตาเป็นประกาย พลันดวงตาสีสว่างของชายหนุ่มผมสีแดงเพลิงก็เบนไปยังหญิงสาวร่างสูงกว่าอย่างสงสัย

"หืม? นั่นมัน..."

"โอ้! เซ็กซี่จังก็มาหรือเนี่ยยย" เป็นเสียงของไรโตะที่แทรกขึ้นกลางวง ทันใดนั้นดวงตาอีก 4 คู่ก็มองตรงมายังผู้มาใหม่ทันที มินาโกะเห็นว่าซูบารุอ้าปากเล็กน้อย แต่เพียงเวลาเสี้ยววินาทีก็หุบลงและดวงตาแดงฉานฉายแววโกรธขึ้ง เธอรีบหลบตาเขา แล้วก็ไปสบเข้ากับดวงตาสีน้ำเงินของชู เขากระดกยิ้มมุมปากเล็กน้อยจนเกือบจะไม่เห็น เธอมองต่อไปยังดวงตาสีม่วงอมแดงภายใต้กรอบแว่น เรย์จิหรี่ตาลงจ้องเธออย่างไม่วางตา

"ยุย...พาเธอ...มา...ทำไม" เป็นเสียงเบาๆพูดขาดช่วงของคานาโตะ

"เอ่อคือ..." ยังไม่ทันที่ยุยจะได้พูดอะไรมากไปกว่านั้น มินาโกะก็แทรกขึ้น

"ทำไมพวกนายถึงต้องมารุมดูดเลือดยุย!?" เธอพูดเสียงกร้าว

"เห็นยุยเป็นอะไร เป็นของเล่นของพวกนายงั้นเหรอ? เป็นมนุษย์ที่ใช้แล้วทิ้งงั้นเหรอ? เคยนึกถึงยุยบ้างมั้ยว่าเธอจะเป็นยังไงบ้างถ้าพวกนายรุมกินเธอคนเดียว"

ไม่มีใครพูดอะไรอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง อายาโตะถอนหายใจออกมาหนักหน่วงแล้วจึงเอ่ย

"แล้วยังไง?"

มินาโกะส่งสายตาพิฆาตไปยังชายหนุ่มผมแดงทันที แต่อีกฝ่ายก็ดูไม่รู้ร้อนรู้หนาวใดๆ

"นาย...อืม..." เธอหยุดคิด "นายควรไปหาคนอื่นบ้าง ไม่ใช่ทั้งบ้านมารุมเธออยู่คนเดียว ยุยเป็นมนุษย์ มีเลือดเนื้อ มีจิตใจ ไม่เหมือนพวกนายที่วันๆคิดแต่จะดูดเลือดชาวบ้านนะ!"

"มินาโกะจัง" ยุยพูดเบาๆพลางจับแขนข้างหนึ่งของเธอ "ไม่เป็นไรหรอก พอเถอะนะ"

"เซ็กซี่จัง เธอไม่รู้อะไรซะเลย ร่างกายยุยน่ะ ไม่เหมือนมนุษย์ธรรมดา" ไรโตะเอ่ยด้วยรอยยิ้มเจ้าเล่ห์

"ฉันรู้แล้วว่ายุยไม่เคยมีอาการขาดเลือดมาก่อน แต่นั่นก็ไม่ได้หมายความว่ามันจะไม่เกิดขึ้นในอนาคตนี่?"

ทั้งห้องตกอยู่ในความเงียบอีกครั้ง จู่ๆก็มีใครบางคนระเบิดเสียงหัวเราะออกมา หญิงสาวหันไปมองต้นเสียงแล้วก็ต้องเลิกคิ้วด้วยความฉงนเมื่อเห็นว่าคนคนนั้นคือใคร

"ฮะๆๆๆ" เรย์จิยังคงกุมท้องอยู่ เมื่อเขาคุมอารมณ์ได้แล้วจึงกล่าว "สรุป เธอไม่อยากให้พวกเรา 6 คนดูดเลือดยุยใช่ไหม"

"ใช่" เธอเชิดหน้าขึ้น

"แล้วเธออยากให้ไปหาคนอื่นมาแทนยุยบ้างใช่ไหม"

"ใช่"

 _เอ_ _..._ _ดูเหมือนจะไปได้สวยกว่าที่คิดแฮะ_

"เอางั้นก็ได้" คำพูดของเรย์จิแทบทำให้มินาโกะลิงโลด ทว่าไม่ทันไร คำพูดต่อมาของเขากลับแปรเปลี่ยนความรู้สึกนั้นให้กลายเป็นความตื่นตระหนก!?

"เธอก็มาเป็นอาหารของเราสิ"

"!"

มือของมินาโกะเย็นเยียบ เธอไม่ทันได้คิดประเด็นนี้มาก่อนเลย...หญิงสาวหันไปดูเพื่อนที่ทำหน้าตกใจไม่แพ้กัน แล้วจึงขบริมฝีปากตัวเอง มือของเธอกำเข้าหากันแน่นขึ้นอยู่สักพักหนึ่งแล้วจึงค่อยๆคลายออก ริมฝีปากที่ห้อเลือดเล็กน้อยเปิดออกอย่างเชื่องช้าราวกับกำลังผ่านกระบวนการคิดบางอย่าง

"ได้"

สิ้นเสียงหญิงสาว เรย์จิยิ้มอย่างพึงพอใจ ซูบารุทำหน้าแบบไม่อยากเชื่อ ชูจ้องมองเธอนิ่ง ไรโตะเลียริมฝีปาก และอีกสองคนก็ทำหน้าประหลาดใจพอๆกัน

"มินาโกะจัง! ไม่ได้นะ! อย่าเลย ฉันไม่เป็นไรจริงๆ เชื่อฉันเถอะ" ยุยเขย่าแขนหญิงสาวอย่างแรง

"ไม่เป็นไรจ้ะ" พูดพลางจับมือยุยที่อยู่บนแขนเธอ "เธอเป็นเพื่อนคนเดียวของฉันที่นี่ ถ้าเราจะทุกข์ เราก็ต้องทุกข์ไปด้วยกัน"

"มินาโกะจัง..." ยุยน้ำตารื้น ทันใดนั้นก็มีเสียงปรบมือมาจากอีกทาง

"ช่างซาบซึ้งจริงๆ!" เป็นเรย์จินั่นเอง เขาหยุดปรบมือแล้ว

"แล้วยังไง จะให้แบ่งกันยังไงดี" ชายหนุ่มกล่าวเสริมแล้วจึงหันไปมองเหล่าพี่น้องแวมไพร์ของตน

จากนั้น เสียงทุ้มๆของเหล่าแวมไพร์หนุ่มที่พูดชื่อของมินาโกะและยุย รวมถึงคำพูดอื่นๆที่ฟังไม่ได้ศัพท์ก็ตีกันอยู่สักระยะหนึ่ง...ไม่นานนักเรย์จิก็เดินออกมายืนข้างหน้าสองสาว

"หนึ่งต่อสาม" เขากล่าว "พวกเธอแต่ละคนต้องให้พวกฉันดูดเลือดสามคน"

มินาโกะขนลุกซู่ ความรู้สึกหวาดกลัวแล่นเข้ามาจับขั้วหัวใจอีกครั้ง

"เอ้า! อย่าเงียบสิ ว่ายังไง พวกฉันต้องได้ดื่มเลือดในหนึ่งชั่วโมงนี้นะ ไม่งั้นจะเป็นยังไงต่อไปไม่รู้ด้วย"

ได้ยินดังนั้น มินาโกะจึงหันไปมองเพื่อนสาวด้วยสายตางุนงงอย่างไม่ปิดบัง ยุยเอนตัวมากระซิบที่หูเธอ

"ถ้าพวกเขาไม่ได้ดื่มเลือดตรงเวลา สติสัมปชัญญะจะหายไปและจะอาละวาดไม่เลือกที่เลย"

หญิงสาวได้แต่กลืนน้ำลายเมื่อได้ยินเช่นนั้น แล้วจึงรวบรวมความกล้าตอบไป

"เอาสิ ไม่มีปัญหา"

ขาดคำ แฝดสามก็พายุยไปอีกทาง มินาโกะมองเพื่อนสาวร่างเล็กไปจนลับสายตา แล้วจึงหันกลับมาเผชิญหน้ากับเรย์จิ

"พวกนายออกไปก่อน" เขาบอกชูกับซูบารุ ชูเดินออกไปทันทีแต่ไม่วายทิ้งท้าย

"20 นาที"

"เออๆ รู้แล้วน่า"

ซูบารุที่ยังคงรีรอไม่ไปไหน ได้แต่มองมินาโกะด้วยแววตาที่บอกไม่ถูก จนกระทั่งถูกเรย์จิไล่อีกครั้งจึงเดินตามชูออกไป

"เอาล่ะ" เรย์จิไม่รีรอ เขาปลดกระดุมเม็ดบนสุดของหญิงสาวออกทันที

"เดี๋ยว!" เธอดันแผ่นอกแกร่งด้วยสองมือ "นายจะทำอะไร"

เรย์จิมองเธออย่างงงงัน

"ก็แน่นอน ดื่มเลือดเธอไง" เขาปลดกระดุมเม็ดที่สองออก แล้วจึงขยับเสื้อไปทางหนึ่ง ต้นคอนวลเนียนปรากฏแก่สายตา เขาค่อยๆก้มลงไป

"นาย...เดี๋ยว!" เธอพยายามผลักเขาออกไป "นายเป็นคนบอกเองไม่ใช่หรือไง ว่าเลือดของฉันมันไม่มีค่าพอจะดื่ม"

"ใช่" ดวงตาสีม่วงแดงมองผ่านเลนส์แว่นสบตาเธอนิ่ง แล้วจึงคลี่ยิ้มเย้ยหยัน

"ถ้าเทียบกับยุย เลือดของเธอมันธรรมดามาก แต่ในเมื่อเธอเสนอตัวเอง ตอนนี้จะมาปฏิเสธก็ไม่ทันแล้ว" ขาดคำ เขาก็ก้มลงฝังเขี้ยวที่ต้นคอขาวนวลทันที

"!"

หญิงสาวขยำเสื้อเขาโดยไม่รู้ตัว เธอรู้สึกได้ว่าเลือดกำลังไหลออกไปจากร่างกาย ราวกับเลือดจากทั่วทั้งร่างกำลังสูบฉีดไปยังบริเวณต้นคอเพื่อถ่ายเทสู่เรียวปากอุ่น

ชายหนุ่มต้องแปลกใจเมื่อเลือดของหญิงสาวตรงหน้าหอมหวานกว่าที่คิดไว้ตอนแรก เขาค่อยๆลิ้มรสมันอย่างละเลียดพลางคิดคำนวณในใจอยู่เสมอว่าต้องดื่มแค่ไหนถึงจะพอในระดับที่น้อยที่สุดสำหรับตัวเองและพอสำหรับที่เธอจะยังคงมีชีวิตอยู่แม้ว่าพี่น้องเขาจะมาดื่มเลือดเธอต่ออีกสองครั้ง

เพียงเวลาไม่นาน เขาก็ถอนเขี้ยวออก แล้วจึงสำรวจหญิงสาวตรงหน้าอย่างรวดเร็ว เธอตาปรือ หอบหนักหน่วง แขนที่จับเสื้อเขาไว้กำลังสั่น ชายหนุ่มหรี่ตาลงเล็กน้อยแล้วจึงอุ้มเธอไปนั่งที่โซฟาไม่ไกล จากนั้นก็นั่งลงด้านข้าง เขาสังเกตทุกอากัปกิริยาของหญิงสาว ริมฝีปากบางยังคงสั่นอยู่ เหงื่อผุดพราวบนใบหน้าสวยสะคราญ เธอเหม่อมองตรงไปข้างหน้า...

เขาดูเวลา

 _ยังเหลือเวลาอีกนิดหน่อย_

คิดแล้วจึงลอบมองเธออีกครั้ง...พลัน เขาก็ลุกขึ้นยืนและถอดเสื้อนอกของตนคลุมให้เธอ หญิงสาวสะดุ้งเล็กน้อยเมื่อรู้สึกถึงสัมผัสของเสื้อ แล้วจึงกระชับมันเข้ากับตัวโดยไม่พูดอะไร

เรย์จิมองเธออยู่ชั่วครู่ แล้วมาคุกเข่าลงตรงหน้าหญิงสาว เขาใช้สองมือปาดเหงื่อเธออย่างรวดเร็วแล้วจึงหอมจมูกเล็กๆนั้นแผ่วเบา ยังผลให้หญิงสาวเงยหน้าขึ้นมามองเขาที่บัดนี้มีสีหน้านิ่งไร้อารมณ์ใดๆ

"ทำดีมาก" ชายหนุ่มลุกขึ้นยืน แล้วจึงเดินออกจากห้องไป

 _เอ๊ะ_ _?..._ _เรย์จิคนนั้นเนี่ยนะ จะอ่อนโยนได้ขนาดนี้เลยเหรอ_

แม้จะยังรู้สึกอ่อนล้าอยู่บ้างแต่หญิงสาวก็อดสงสัยไม่ได้

เพียงเวลาไม่นานหลังจากนั้น ชูก็เดินตรงมาหาเธอด้วยท่าทางสบายๆ เมื่อมาหยุดตรงหน้าหญิงสาว เขาชำเลืองมองเสื้อคลุมที่โอบร่างอรชรแวบหนึ่ง แล้วจึงสบดวงตาน้ำเงินคู่สวย

ชายหนุ่มปรับท่าทางของหญิงสาวให้นอนราบไปกับโซฟา คลุมร่างเธอด้วยเสื้อคลุมที่มีอยู่ก่อนหน้า แล้วจึงคุกเข่าลงข้างๆ จากนั้นก็ค่อยๆโน้มตัวลงไปยังซอกคอขาวเนียนข้างที่ยังไม่มีร่องรอยของเขี้ยว ฉับพลันก็ชะงักค้างเสียอย่างนั้น

"เธอ...พร้อมใช่ไหม" ชายหนุ่มถามขึ้น เขานึกถึงตอนที่เธอยอมให้เขาสัมผัสเรือนร่างแทนที่จะยอมให้ดูดเลือด

มินาโกะพยักหน้า เธอหวังเพียงแค่ว่าเรื่องนี้มันจะจบๆไปสักที คิดได้ไม่ทันไร หญิงสาวก็รู้สึกถึงความเจ็บแปลบจากเขี้ยวที่ฝังลงบริเวณคออีกข้าง ความรู้สึกเดิมกลับมาอีกครั้ง เลือดทั่วร่างโลดแล่นไปทุกอณูร่างกายและไหลไปยังจุดเดียวกัน

แม้จะประหลาดใจ แต่เธอรู้สึกราวกับว่ารอบนี้เร็วกว่าที่คิด อาจจะเพราะเธอเริ่มชินหรือเพราะเขาค่อยๆทำเธอก็ไม่แน่ใจเท่าไรนัก

ชูขึ้นมานั่งที่ขอบโซฟา เขามองหญิงสาวที่ดูอ่อนระโหยโรยแรงลงกว่าเดิม ชายหนุ่มค่อยๆปัดหน้าม้าของเธอที่บัดนี้เริ่มชุ่มเหงื่อเล็กน้อยออกไปด้านข้าง และเปลี่ยนมาประคองแก้มร้อนผ่าวไว้ด้วยมือข้างหนึ่งนิ่งอยู่อย่างนั้น แล้วจึงลูบศีรษะเธอแผ่วเบา

"เรียบร้อยแล้วนะ" เขากล่าวแล้วจึงลุกเดินออกไป หญิงสาวมองเขาจนลับสายตาทั้งๆที่ยังหอบอยู่เล็กน้อย

 _อะไรกัน_ _..._ _ทำไมวันนี้สองคนนี้ถึงดีกับเธอขนาดนี้_

ไม่กี่อึดใจ ชายหนุ่มผู้ที่ทำให้เลือดในร่างเธอสูบฉีดแรงขึ้นทั้งๆที่ยังไม่โดนดื่มเลือดก็เดินเข้ามา ดวงตาสีแดงของเขามองตรงมาที่เธออย่างไม่ละสายตาตั้งแต่ก้าวแรกที่เข้ามาในห้องจนมาหยุดอยู่ตรงหน้า ยังผลให้ชีพจรของหญิงสาวเต้นระรัว

ซูบารุยืนพินิจร่างบางอยู่ครู่ใหญ่ๆ ใบหน้าของเธอซีดเซียวลงจากที่เห็นก่อนหน้านี้ไม่กี่นาทีอย่างเห็นได้ชัด เหงื่อที่ผุดพราวทั่วใบหน้าตลอดเวลา ผมสีทองสุกสว่างสยายอย่างไม่เป็นระเบียบไปตามเรือนร่างที่กำลังหอบเล็กๆ ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินปรือมองเขาอย่างอ่อนล้า ชายหนุ่มช้อนตัวเธอขึ้นมาและนั่งลงบนโซฟาแทนที่เธอ เขามองใบหน้าหญิงสาวที่บัดนี้อยู่ใกล้มากขึ้นเพราะเขายังคงอุ้มเธออยู่ในอ้อมแขนแกร่ง ริมฝีปากบางสีชมพูอ่อนยังคงห้อเลือดเล็กน้อยจากการถูกเจ้าของขบไปก่อนหน้านี้ จากนั้นเขาจึงมองไปยังรอยเขี้ยวสองคู่บริเวณลำคอทั้งสองข้างของเธอ

 _..._ _เธอ_ _..._ _ไม่น่าจะทนรับความเจ็บปวดจากการซ้ำรอยเดิมไหว_ _..._

เขากำลังพยายามคิดหาหนทางอยู่ว่าจะทำอย่างไรดี เพราะถ้าเป็นไปได้เขาก็ไม่อยากจะเป็นต้นเหตุที่ทำให้เธอหมดแรงแบบนี้

 _หรือว่า_ _..._ _เดี๋ยวค่อยไปหายุยทีหลังดี_ _?_

เขาครุ่นคิด

 _แต่_ _..._ _แล้วจะบอกพวกนั้นยังไงดีวะ_

เขาคิดไปถึงคำพูดถกเถียงกันก่อนหน้านี้ เหล่าพี่ชายของเขามีแต่อยากจะดื่มเลือดหญิงสาวตรงหน้า จะมีก็แค่อายาโตะกับคานาโตะเท่านั้นที่ยังไงก็ได้ ไรโตะยืนกรานจะดื่มเลือดมินาโกะให้ได้ แต่เรย์จิค้านหัวชนฝาโดยอ้างว่า ไรโตะอาจจะไปฆ่าเธอตายไม่รู้ตัวเพราะดื่มเลือดเพลิน...เขาไม่ค่อยเข้าใจเท่าไหร่ว่าทำไมเรย์จิกับชูถึงเลือกจะมาหาเธอคนนี้ให้ได้ แต่สำหรับเขา ไม่ว่ายังไงคนสุดท้ายที่เธอจะเจอต้องเป็นเขาเท่านั้น...อันที่จริง ร่างกายของคนธรรมดาแค่โดนดูดเลือดหนเดียวตามปริมาณที่เหมาะสมสำหรับแวมไพร์ ไม่ว่าจะเป็นผู้ชายแข็งแกร่งแค่ไหนก็แทบย่ำแย่แล้ว แม้ว่าเขาจะยังคงไม่เข้าใจว่าทำไมตอนนั้นเธอถึงทนการดูดเลือดถึงสามหนได้ก่อนจะสลบไปก็ตามที...คิดพลางนึกภาพอายาโตะและไรโตะรุมกินเธอ แล้วหลังจากนั้นเห็นรอยเขี้ยวฝังที่ต้นขาเธออีก

มินาโกะลอบมองชายหนุ่มมาพักใหญ่ๆแล้ว ดวงตาสีแดงสดแฝงแววครุ่นคิดอย่างเห็นได้ชัด

 _..._ _มัวแต่คิดอะไรอยู่กันนะ_ _...?_

คิดได้ดังนั้นจึงเอ่ยขึ้น

"ดูดเลือดฉัน...ทำให้มันจบๆไป" ทว่าเสียงของเธอคงเบาไป เพราะชายหนุ่มเจ้าของวงแขนแกร่งยังคงนั่งนิ่งและดูราวกับกำลังครุ่นคิดอะไรบางอย่างอยู่เหมือนเดิม

ชายหนุ่มยังคงคิดว่า ถ้าเป็นรอบนี้แวมไพร์จะดื่มเลือดเธอถึงสามครั้งในหนึ่งชั่วโมง ไม่รู้เลยว่าร่างกายเธอจะรับไหวหรือเปล่า แม้ว่าเธออาจจะอึดกว่าคนทั่วๆไปอย่างน่าแปลกใจแต่ก็ไม่น่ามีเลือดแวมไพร์ผสมอยู่เหมือนอย่างยุย

 _ไม่ได้ ยังไงก็อันตรายอยู่ดี_

"ซูบารุ" ครั้งนี้ได้ผล แม้จะสะดุ้งเล็กน้อย แต่เขาก็หันมามองเธอตามเสียงเรียกทันที

"ดื่มเลือดฉันสักที"

น่าแปลก ทำไมชายหนุ่มยังคงนั่งนิ่ง หญิงสาวไม่เข้าใจว่าเขาคิดอะไรอยู่กันแน่

"เร็วเข้าเถอะ มันจะได้เสร็จๆไป" เธอกล่าว

"มัน..." ชายหนุ่มเอ่ยขึ้นพลางสบตาคู่สวยของเธอ "คงเจ็บน่าดู"

หญิงสาวไม่เข้าใจ

"แผลนั่น" ชายหนุ่มพยักพเยิดไปที่ต้นคอขาวนวล "ถ้าซ้ำอีก...มันคงเจ็บน่าดู"

คราวนี้เธอเข้าใจแล้ว ว่าเขากลัวเธอเจ็บถ้าจะมาดื่มเลือดซ้ำรอยเดิม

"ไม่เป็นไรหรอก มาเถอะ"

 _ถ้านายไม่ได้ดื่มเลือดตอนนี้ ต่อไปนายจะเป็นยังไงก็ไม่รู้นะ_

หญิงสาวได้แต่คิดในใจ

"ไม่เป็นไร ช่างมันเถอะ" ชายหนุ่มตัดสินใจ เขาสำรวจเธออีกครั้ง หญิงสาวยังคงหอบเล็กน้อย แม้ใบหน้าจะซีดเซียวแต่อุณหภูมิจากร่างกายเธอที่ส่งผ่านมาถึงอ้อมแขนเขานั้นร้อนแผดเผาเกินธรรมดา ถ้าขืนดื่มเลือดเธอมากไปกว่านี้...จะต้องแย่แน่ๆ

"ซูบารุ...?" เธอมองเขาอย่างงงงวย

ชายหนุ่มทำเพียงกระชับร่างเธอแน่นเข้า

 _ไม่เป็นไร อยู่ไปอย่างนี้จนกว่าจะหมดเวลานั่นล่ะ_

เขาคิดกับตัวเอง

* * *

สักพักใหญ่ๆเรย์จิกับชูก็เดินเข้ามา ในตอนนี้ซูบารุไม่ได้อุ้มหญิงสาวไว้ในวงแขนอีกแล้ว ร่างบางอยู่ในท่านอนอ่อนแรงบนโซฟาตัวเดิมในขณะที่เขายืนพิงกำแพงและลอบมองอยู่ไกลๆ ยังไม่ทันที่เรย์จิจะเอ่ยปากพูดอะไร แฝดสามและยุยก็เดินเข้ามาจากอีกทาง

"เรียบร้อยดีใช่มั้ย" เป็นเสียงของอายาโตะที่ปรายตามองสาวสวยร่างอรชรบนเบาะ

"มินาโกะจัง!" ยุยปรี่เข้ามาดูอาการเพื่อนสาวทันทีที่เห็นเธอ...มินาโกะยังคงอ่อนแรงอยู่ เธอปรือตาขึ้นมอง เห็นสีหน้าเป็นกังวลของสาวร่างเล็ก แล้วจึงไล่สายตามองหาชายหนุ่มผู้ที่ตระกองกอดเธอเมื่อครู่ เมื่อสบกับดวงตาสีแดงนั้นเธอก็อดห่วงไม่ได้

 _เขา_ _..._ _จะไม่เป็นอะไรใช่ไหม_ _..._

ราวกับว่าเขาเข้าใจว่าเธอคิดอะไรอยู่เพราะจู่ๆเขาก็พยักหน้าให้เธอ ยังความประหลาดใจให้หญิงสาวยิ่งนัก

พลันเสียงเรียกเล็กๆของยุยก็ดึงสายตาเธอกลับมา

"มินาโกะจัง ไปกันเถอะ เธอน่าจะไม่ไหวแล้วล่ะ" ยุยจับแขนข้างหนึ่งของเธอพาดไหล่และประคองเอวหญิงสาวผู้อ่อนแรง แต่มีหรือที่แรงของผู้หญิงร่างเล็กจะพยุงร่างเพื่อนที่สูงกว่าตนเองได้ถนัด

ซูบารุกำลังจะก้าวเข้ามาหา พลันชูที่อยู่ใกล้สองสาวมากกว่าก็มาขวางทั้งคู่ไว้

"ยุย"

ผู้ถูกเรียกเงยหน้าขึ้นมาสบดวงตาไพลิน

"ฉันเอง"

"ชูซัง...?"

ยุยงงงันอยู่ชั่วครู่แล้วจึงเข้าใจ เธอค่อยๆส่งตัวเพื่อนสาวให้เขา ชูช้อนร่างอ่อนเปลี้ยขึ้นมาในวงแขนอย่างง่ายดาย มินาโกะปรือตามองเจ้าของวงแขนแวบหนึ่งแล้วจึงสอดส่ายสายตาไปยังชายหนุ่มผมเงินที่ยังคงจ้องมองเธออย่างไม่วางตา เธออ่านสายตาเขาไม่ออก แต่ตอนนี้เธอเองก็รู้สึกล้ามากเกินกว่าที่ร่างกายจะรับไหว พลันสติของเธอก็ดับวูบลง

"เธอ...สลบไปแล้ว" สิ้นเสียงของชู ดวงตาทุกคู่ก็พร้อมกันจับจ้องไปยังหญิงสาวในอ้อมแขนของเขา ทว่าสิ่งที่เขาทำมีเพียงเดินนำยุยออกไปจากห้อง

* * *

A/N: ในตอนนี้ก็ให้หนุ่มๆสมกับเป็นแวมไพร์บ้างพอหอมปากหอมคอเนอะ~~ และเช่นเดิมนะคะยังคงเปิดรับรีเควสท์ขอบทเพิ่มให้ตัวละครโปรดค่า สำหรับตอนหน้า หนึ่งในพี่น้องมุคามิจะมีบทเด่นขึ้นมาล่ะค่ะ ^^

ปล.อยากพูดคุยกับผู้อ่านแล้ววว ชอบไม่ชอบตรงไหนติชมได้เต็มที่เลยนะคะ ทุกคอมเม้นท์เป็นกำลังใจที่ดีที่สุดสำหรับไรท์เสมอค่ะ


	11. Chapter 11 Assist

**คำเตือน** **:** เรื่องนี้เป็นเพียงเรื่องที่แต่งขึ้นจากจินตนาการเท่านั้น ขอผู้อ่านโปรดใช้วิจารณญาณในการอ่าน แยกแยะได้ด้วยตนเองว่าเรื่องแต่งก็คือเรื่องแต่ง ไม่ใช่เรื่องจริงในชีวิต และไม่ใช่สิ่งที่ควรเฝ้าฝันว่าจะเกิดขึ้นจริง

 **Disclaimer:** I'm not the owner of "Sailor Moon" or "Diabolik Lovers"

* * *

 **ความเดิมตอนที่แล้ว**

"ฉันเอง"

"ชูซัง...?"

ยุยงงงันอยู่ชั่วครู่แล้วจึงเข้าใจ เธอค่อยๆส่งตัวเพื่อนสาวให้เขา ชูช้อนร่างอ่อนเปลี้ยขึ้นมาในวงแขนอย่างง่ายดาย มินาโกะปรือตามองเจ้าของวงแขนแวบหนึ่งแล้วจึงสอดส่ายสายตาไปยังชายหนุ่มผมเงินที่ยังคงจ้องมองเธออย่างไม่วางตา เธออ่านสายตาเขาไม่ออก แต่ตอนนี้เธอเองก็รู้สึกล้ามากเกินกว่าที่ร่างกายจะรับไหว พลันสติของเธอก็ดับวูบลง

"เธอ...สลบไปแล้ว" สิ้นเสียงของชู ดวงตาทุกคู่ก็พร้อมกันจับจ้องไปยังหญิงสาวในอ้อมแขนของเขา ทว่าสิ่งที่เขาทำมีเพียงเดินนำยุยออกไปจากห้อง

* * *

 **บทที่** **11** **ช่วยเหลือ**

ชูวางร่างอรชรลงบนเตียงอย่างนุ่มนวลที่สุดเท่าที่ทำได้ เขาจ้องมองเธอนิ่งอยู่ครู่หนึ่งแล้วหันไปหายุย

"ยุย..." เอ่ยขึ้นพลันหยุดพูดไปทั้งๆอย่างนั้น

ยุยมองเขาอยู่ชั่วครู่ พยายามเดาความคิด แล้วจึงตัดสินใจลองพูดสิ่งที่คิด

"ชูซัง ไม่ต้องห่วงนะ เดี๋ยวฉันดูแลเธอเองค่ะ"

ได้ยินดังนั้น ชูก็พยักหน้าและเดินออกจากห้องไป

ยุยหันกลับมาที่หญิงสาว เหงื่อยังคงผุดพราวเต็มใบหน้าขาวซีด เธอจึงรีบนำผ้าชุบน้ำมาเช็ดหน้าและเช็ดตัวเพื่อนสาว

 _..._ _จริงๆเธอไม่จำเป็นต้องทำขนาดนี้ก็ได้_ _..._

ยุยคิดพลางมองหญิงสาวตรงหน้าด้วยแววตาซึ้งปนเศร้า

* * *

มินาโกะรู้สึกตัวขึ้นมากลางดึกด้วยความรู้สึกกระหายน้ำ แล้วก็ต้องแปลกใจว่าเพื่อนสาวของเธอไม่ได้นอนอยู่ข้างๆ เธอยันตัวขึ้นมา มองไปรอบๆก็ไร้วี่แววของสาวร่างเล็ก หญิงสาวค่อยๆลงจากเตียงและเดินไปเปิดไฟ เมื่อเดินไปตรงมุมห้องก็ต้องพบกับเหยือกน้ำว่างเปล่า

 _ช่วยไม่ได้ คงต้องไปที่ห้องครัวใหญ่สินะ_

คิดพลางทอดถอนใจ เธอคว้าเสื้อคลุมของเรย์จิติดมาด้วยเผื่อเจอเขา

ระหว่างทาง มินาโกะเห็นประตูห้องหนึ่งแง้มอยู่และได้ยินเสียงแปลกๆ เธอลอบมองด้วยความสงสัยและเห็นว่าชายหนุ่มผมสีอำพันกำลังหมกมุ่นอยู่ตรงบริเวณต้นคอของ...

 _นั่นมัน_ _..._ _ยุย_ _!?_

หญิงสาวเปิดประตูผางทันที

"ชูซัง! นี่มันอะไรกัน ดื่มเลือดฉันไปแล้วยังไม่พออีกเหรอ"

"มินาโกะจัง! คือ...มันไม่ใช่..." ยังไม่ทันที่ยุยจะพูดจบ มินาโกะก็แทรกขึ้น ดวงตายังคงจับจ้องไปที่ชายหนุ่ม

"ถ้าสุดท้ายก็ทำแบบนี้ แล้วที่ฉันตัดสินใจช่วยยุยจังมันคืออะไร!? ฉันอุตส่าห์ยอมทำในสิ่งที่ไม่อยากทำ เพียงเพื่อให้เธอมาเจอ..." หญิงสาวเว้นช่วง ดวงตาฉายแววโกรธขึ้ง "...แบบนี้ ซ้ำอีกครั้งน่ะนะ!?"

"มินาโกะจัง ฟังฉันก่อน ที่ชูซังเขาต้องมาดื่มเลือดฉันมันเพราะ..."

"ช่างมันเถอะ" หญิงสาวหันไปสบตาเพื่อนชั่วครู่ แล้วตวัดกลับมายังชายหนุ่ม "แย่ที่สุด!"

แล้วมินาโกะก็หุนหันพลันแล่นออกไปจากห้องโดยไม่เหลียวหลังกลับมาอีกเลย

ชูถอนหายใจอย่างหนักหน่วง

"ชูซัง ไม่เป็นไรนะคะ" ผู้ถูกเรียกโบกมือเล็กน้อยทำเป็นไม่ใสใจทั้งๆที่ความจริงแล้วข้างในใจนั้นแสนจะร้อนรุ่ม

"เดี๋ยวฉันจะไปอธิบายให้เธอฟังเอง ว่าคุณไม่ยอมดื่มเลือดจากเธอมาเต็มที่ มันเลยยังไม่พอ..."

"ช่างเถอะ" เขาเช็ดคราบเลือดที่ปากเล็กน้อย "ไม่ต้องพูดอะไรทั้งนั้น...ตอนนี้ฉันอิ่มแล้ว ขอบใจมาก"

ยุยพยักหน้า แล้วจึงเดินกลับไปที่ห้องด้วยหวังว่าจะอธิบายให้เพื่อนสาวเข้าใจ

* * *

มินาโกะเดินผ่านห้องๆหนึ่งซึ่งมีกลิ่นแปลกๆคล้ายกลิ่นยา แต่เธอก็ไม่ได้สนใจอะไรมากนักเพราะห้องครัวอยู่ข้างหน้าห่างไปไม่กี่เมตรเท่านั้น ทว่าเสียงทุ้มๆที่เรียกเธอจากข้างหลังแทบจะพร้อมๆกันกับเสียงประตูเปิดก็หยุดเธอไว้

"ไง"

หญิงสาวหันไปตามเสียงเรียก กลิ่นยาฉุนกึกโชยออกมาจากห้องนั้น เธอพบเรย์จิถือขวดแก้วขนาดจิ๋วในมือ

"เอ้อ" เธอนึกขึ้นได้แล้วจึงเดินเข้าไปหาเขาพร้อมยื่นเสื้อคลุมในมือคืนไป "ขอบคุณค่ะ"

หญิงสาวกลับหลังหัน

"จะรีบไปไหน" วงแขนแกร่งรั้งเอวบางจากข้างหลัง ยังผลให้ร่างบางแนบชิดแผงอกแกร่ง

"นาย!" เธอหันมาแว้ดใส่เขา

"นี่ฉันต้องมาปรุงยาทดแทนเลือดในส่วนที่มันไม่พอเชียวนะ" ผู้ฟังแหงนหน้ามองชายหนุ่มเบื้องหลัง สายตางงงันไม่ปิดบัง

"ฉันยังไม่อิ่มน่ะสิ" เขาก้มลงเลียที่ต้นคอขาวเนียน หญิงสาวสั่นสะท้าน

"หยุด..." เธอพูดอย่างยากลำบากเมื่อเขายังคงไล้เลียที่เดิม

"ฉันยอมทนดูดเลือดเธอแค่ประทังท้อง แค่นี้เธอให้ฉันไม่ได้หรือไง"

"นาย...อย่า...ได้โปรด" ชายหนุ่มเลื่อนใบหน้าขึ้นมาขบติ่งหูหญิงสาวแล้วจึงพูดข้างๆหู

"เรย์จิ" เขาเว้นช่วง และเมื่อเห็นว่าเธอยังคงเงียบจึงกล่าวต่อ "เรียกฉันสิ"

หญิงสาวยังไม่เข้าใจ ทว่าแขนของชายหนุ่มที่เคยอยู่ที่เอวเธอเลื่อนขึ้นมาชิดติดหน้าอกแล้ว

"หยุด...เอ่อ...ฉัน...ขอบคุณที่นายดื่มเลือดไปแค่นั้น...ปล่อยฉันเถอะนะ"

"เรียกชื่อฉันสิแล้วฉันจะปล่อยเธอไป"

หญิงสาวยังคงลังเล พลันมือของชายหนุ่มก็เลื่อนขึ้นมากอบกุมทรวงอกนุ่มและบีบเต็มฝ่ามือ

"หยุด!...หยุดเถอะ!...เรย์จิ...เรย์จิซัง!"

เธอรีบพูด

"เรย์จิเฉยๆพอ" เขาค่อยๆพรมจูบที่พวงแก้มแดงระเรื่อ

"...เรย์จิ..."

ชายหนุ่มคลี่ยิ้มบางอย่างพึงใจ ทว่าเขายังคงพรมจูบตามแก้ม ไล้ลงมาที่คอและหัวไหล่ มือของเขาก็ยังคงกอบกุมทรวงอกอวบอยู่เช่นเดิม

"นาย...ไหนบอกว่าจะหยุดไง!"

ชายหนุ่มไม่ตอบอะไร เขาคิดเพียงแค่ว่าขออยู่แบบนี้ต่อไปอีกสักนิด

 _นุ่มมาก_ _..._ _หอมจริงๆ_

เขาก็ไม่ค่อยแน่ใจ ว่าเพราะเหตุอันใดหญิงสาวผู้นี้ถึงทำให้เขาแทบคลั่งได้ทุกครั้งที่เจอเธอ ทั้งๆที่การยุ่มย่ามกับเรือนร่างของมนุษย์ผู้หญิงนั้นไม่ใช่วิสัยปกติของเขาเลยแม้แต่น้อย

ทันใดนั้นร่างของหญิงสาวก็ถูกกระชากไปอีกทาง เรย์จิเงยหน้ามองและก็ต้องแปลกใจเมื่อเห็นน้องชายคนที่ไม่เคยสนใจอะไรเลยอยู่ตรงหน้า

"...ซูบารุ?" ดวงตาสีม่วงอมแดงแสนสวยภายใต้กรอบแว่นเจือแววสงสัยไม่ปิดบัง

แต่ชายหนุ่มผู้มาใหม่ทำเพียงดึงข้อมือของหญิงสาวไปทางห้องครัวใหญ่เท่านั้น

* * *

"ซูบารุ...เอ่อ...มาได้ยังไง" มินาโกะเอ่ยขึ้นเมื่อตอนนี้ทั้งสองอยู่ในห้องครัวแล้ว

ทว่า ชายหนุ่มกลับล็อคประตู และขังเธอไว้ในอ้อมแขนระหว่างตัวเขากับกำแพง แล้วจึงโน้มตัวลงมา

"เดี๋ยว! จะทำอะไรน่ะ" หญิงสาวดันแผงอกกำยำด้วยสองมือ แต่เขากลับไม่สะทกสะท้านสักนิด

ซูบารุจ้องมองเธอนิ่งครู่หนึ่งแล้วจึงเอ่ย

"ฉันมารับรางวัล"

หญิงสาวยังคงไม่เข้าใจ

"เมื่อกี้ฉันเพิ่งจะช่วยเธอไป"

 _..._ _ช่วย_ _?..._

พลันคำพูดของพวกเขาในวันนั้นก็แวบเข้ามาในหัวเธอ

 _ฉันจะคอยช่วยเธอจากแวมไพร์ตนอื่น แลกกับบางสิ่ง_

 _ช่วยฉัน_ _?..._ _แลกกับอะไร_ _?_

 _จูบ_

พลันพวงแก้มของหญิงสาวก็มีเลือดฝาดขึ้นมาพร้อมๆกันกับที่ชีพจรเต้นแรงขึ้น

 _เดี๋ยวนะ_ _..._ _นี่ฉันจะยอมให้เขาจูบง่ายๆอย่างนี้เลยจริงๆน่ะหรือ_ _?_

เธอลอบมองใบหน้าหล่อเหลาคมคายตรงหน้า ดวงตาสีแดงสดจ้องมองเธอนิ่งไม่ไหวติงราวกับไม่รับรู้ถึงสรรพสิ่งใดๆรอบข้างเลย

เมื่อเห็นว่าพวงแก้มของหญิงสาวตรงหน้าเริ่มมีสีแดงระเรื่อ ชายหนุ่มก็รับรู้ได้ทันทีว่าเธอจำคำพูดของเขาได้แล้ว เขาค่อยๆโน้มตัวลงไปหาเธออีกครั้ง หญิงสาวหลับตาปี๋แต่ก็ไม่ขัดขืนอะไรทำให้ชายหนุ่มอมยิ้มออกมาอย่างเสียไม่ได้ เขาจะพยายามนุ่มนวลกับเธอให้มากที่สุด...ไม่ว่าเธอจะเต็มใจหรือไม่เต็มใจ เขาก็ยังอยากให้เธอรู้สึกดีๆกับจูบของเขา

ริมฝีปากอุ่นหนาประกบเข้ากับหญิงสาว มินาโกะรู้สึกได้ถึงความอ่อนนุ่ม ทุกอย่างดูละมุนละไมไปหมด เธอรู้สึกได้ถึงลิ้นฉ่ำร้อนที่ค่อยๆไล้เลียริมฝีปากเธอราวกับกำลังกระตุ้นให้เปิดปาก เมื่อเธอยินยอม ชายหนุ่มก็ตอบรับคำเชื้อเชิญในทันที จูบของเขาช่างอ่อนหวานและน่าเคลิบเคลิ้มซะจนหัวของหญิงสาวขาวโพลนคิดอะไรอย่างอื่นไม่ได้เลยนอกจากหลงมัวเมาอยู่ในรสจูบนี้

จูบที่ดูดดื่มและวาบหวามยังคงดำเนินต่อไปสักพักใหญ่ๆ จนกระทั่งชายหนุ่มค่อยๆถอนริมฝีปากออก และพรมจูบลงที่พวงแก้ม ปลายคาง และไล้มายังต้นคอ พลันเลือดก็สูบฉีดแรงขึ้นมากะทันหัน เขาจ้องที่ต้นคอขาวนวลของหญิงสาวตาไม่กะพริบ ความรู้สึกกระหายจากข้างในแล่นมาจุกอยู่ที่คอ เขาค่อยๆง้างเขี้ยว และในวินาทีที่กำลังจะฝังลงไปนั้น

"ซูบารุ...?"

เสียงเรียกนั้นปลุกเขาจากภวังค์ เขาดันตัวเธอออกห่างทันที ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินสวยที่สบตาเขามองมาอย่างงงงวย ชายหนุ่มทำเพียงเสมองไปทางอื่นและปล่อยเธอไป เขาเดินไปที่ตู้เย็นและหยิบอะไรบางอย่างออกมาแล้วจึงยื่นมันให้เธอ

มินาโกะมองกล่องน้ำผลไม้แครนเบอร์รี่ 100% สองกล่องในมือเขาและรับมันมาอย่างงงๆ จากนั้นชายหนุ่มก็รีบเดินออกไปจากห้องโดยไม่หันกลับมาอีกเลย

 _..._ _อะไรของเขา_ _..._

มินาโกะจ้องมองน้ำผลไม้กล่องในมืออีกครั้ง รอยยิ้มสวยหวานผุดขึ้นบนดวงหน้าสวย

* * *

ปึง!

ซูบารุทุบกำปั้นลงบนผนังห้องของตัวเองอย่างแรง

 _เมื่อกี้ฉันจะทำอะไร_ _!?_

เขาเอามืออีกข้างกุมขมับ ด้วยรู้แล้วว่าเมื่อครู่สติของตนเลือนหายไปชั่วขณะ เขาทุบผนังอีกครั้งจนเลือดซิบแต่ชายหนุ่มไม่สนใจ พลันร่างแกร่งก็ทรุดตัวลงนั่งหลังพิงฝามือกุมขมับ เขาคิดเพียงแค่ว่าช่วงนี้คงต้องอยู่ห่างๆหญิงสาวไว้ก่อน...

* * *

สำหรับมินาโกะแล้ว กว่าแต่ละวันจะผ่านไปช่างเนิ่นนาน นี่ก็เริ่มวันใหม่แล้วและวันนี้ก็ได้รับการแจ้งว่ามีการเรียนการสอน

"มินาโกะจัง จวนจะได้เวลาแล้วล่ะ ไปกันเถอะจ้ะ" ยุยเอ่ยชวนเพื่อนสาว

หลังจากที่มินาโกะและยุยเดินลงมายังโถงชั้นล่างไม่นาน เรย์จิก็เดินนำทุกคนออกไปขึ้นรถ...มินาโกะยังคงถูกขนาบซ้ายขวาด้วยเรย์จิกับชูเหมือนครั้งก่อน ต่างกันนิดหนึ่งตรงที่เธอรู้สึกราวกับว่าพวกเขานั่งเบียดเธอมากขึ้น

 _..._ _คงจะคิดไปเองมั้ง_ _?..._

หลังจากที่มินาโกะมาถึงห้องเรียน เธอลอบมองซูบารุบ่อยครั้ง เพราะตั้งแต่เขามาถึงที่นี่ก็เอาแต่ฟุบอยู่บนโต๊ะท่าเดียว

 _เขาเป็นอะไรหรือเปล่านะ_

ยังไม่ทันที่หญิงสาวจะลุกไปถาม จู่ๆเธอก็ได้ยินเสียงกรีดร้องดังมาจากทางซ้ายมือ เธอชะโงกหน้าออกไปจากหน้าต่างข้างตัวและมองหาต้นตอทันที ทันใดนั้นเธอก็เห็นเงาของหญิงสาวคนหนึ่งวิ่งหนีไปจากจุดที่ชายผู้หนึ่งยืน...

 _อะไร_ _?_

เธอยืดตัวขึ้นเล็กน้อย

 _..._ _นั่นมัน_ _..._

มินาโกะกระแทกตัวยืนขึ้นทันที

 _กรีดแขน_ _!?_

หญิงสาวอ้าปากค้างแล้วจึงพุ่งออกไปจากห้องเรียนคิดแต่เพียงว่าเธอต้องไปห้ามผู้ชายคนนั้นให้ได้

ในเวลาเพียงไม่นานเธอก็มาถึงตัวเขาจนได้ ชายหนุ่มร่างบางผู้มีผมสีเขียวหม่นอมเทา

 _คนคนนี้_ _..._ _เคยเห็นที่ไหนกันนะ_ _?_ _ไม่สิ ตอนนี้มีสิ่งที่สำคัญกว่า_ _!_

"นี่! หยุดนะ!" หญิงสาวพุ่งเข้าไปคว้าแขนชายหนุ่มข้างที่ถือคัตเตอร์ ดวงตาสีหม่นหันมาสบตาเธอโดยไม่พูดอะไร แล้วจึงหันกลับไปมองแขนของตนพร้อมกับเงื้อมือ มินาโกะยึดแขนของเขาไว้เต็มกำลัง

"โอ๊ย!" หญิงสาวปล่อยมือทันทีเมื่อรู้สึกถึงความเจ็บปวดที่แล่นแปลบปลาบ...คัตเตอร์ในมือเขากรีดลงบนท้องแขนของหญิงสาวเป็นแนวยาวอย่างไม่ได้ตั้งใจ

อาซึสะหันไปมองทันที แล้วจึงเห็นเลือดซึมออกมาจากแขนเสื้อของหญิงสาวตรงหน้า

"เธอ..." เขาวางมือลงบนแผลนั้น เธอกระตุกด้วยความเจ็บปวดแล้วเลือดก็เริ่มซึมออกมา

"ถอดเร็ว" แม้จะได้ยินชัดเจน แต่หญิงสาวกลับไม่เข้าใจว่าเขาจะพูดแบบนี้ไปเพื่ออะไร เธอจึงได้แต่ยืนนิ่ง น้ำตาเริ่มรื้นที่ดวงตาด้วยความปวดแสบ แต่เธอก็กัดฟันทน

ทว่า ชายหนุ่มไม่รีรออีกต่อไป เขาฉีกกระชากแขนเสื้อนอกสีดำพร้อมๆกับแขนเสื้อเชิ้ตสีขาวของเธอออกไปอย่างแรง รอยถูกกรีดเป็นแนวยาวเผยให้เห็นแก่สายตาพร้อมๆกับเลือดที่ค่อยๆไหลรินออกมาจากบาดแผล ชายหนุ่มก้มหน้าลงไปดื่มเลือดจากรอยกรีดนั้นทันที หญิงสาวตัวสั่นด้วยความรู้สึกที่เลือดภายในกายของเธอกำลังแล่นมายังจุดเดียว แม้จะอยากทักท้วงที่จู่ๆเขาก็มาทำแบบนี้แต่กลับไม่มีเรี่ยวแรงเลยสักนิด...ในเวลาไม่นาน ชายหนุ่มก็เปลี่ยนจากการดูดเลือดมาเป็นการไล้เลียบริเวณรอยกรีดอยู่สักพักใหญ่ๆ เมื่อเห็นว่าแผลเริ่มสมานกันจึงค่อยๆละออกจากแขนบาง...

"แผล..." ชายหนุ่มตรงหน้าเอ่ยขึ้น "ประสานแล้ว" ได้ยินดังนั้น มินาโกะจึงก้มลงมอง

 _อ๊ะนี่มัน_ _..._ _เลือดหยุดแล้ว แถมแผลยังแทบมองไม่เห็นด้วย_ _!?_

หญิงสาวเงยหน้ามองเขาที่อยู่ในระดับสายตาพอดี

 _นี่เขา_ _..._ _ช่วยฉันไว้ใช่ไหม_ _...?_

"ขอบคุณนะ" เอ่ยพลางยิ้มเล็กๆให้เขา

"...ไม่..." เขาสบตาเธอแวบหนึ่งแล้วจึงเสมองไปทางอื่น

"ขอโทษ" กล่าวเสริมพลางไหล่ลู่ลงเล็กน้อย

เธอเข้าใจได้ทันทีว่าเขาไม่ได้ตั้งใจ จึงฉีกยิ้มบางแล้วเอ่ย

"ไม่เป็นไรหรอก"

เมื่อเห็นว่าอีกฝ่ายยังคงก้มหน้างุด เธอจึงย้ำ

"ฉันไม่เป็นไรจริงๆ เธอช่วยฉันไว้ไงล่ะ"

ขาดคำ ชายหนุ่มผู้มีแผลเป็นบริเวณใบหน้าก็มองสบตาเธอด้วยดวงตาเจือแววมืดมน

"ผม...ช่วยได้เหรอ"

"อื้ม ใช่จ้ะ"

ชายหนุ่มมองเธออย่างไม่เชื่อสายตาอยู่แวบหนึ่งแล้วจึงเสมองไปทางอื่น และชำเลืองกลับมาที่เธออีกครั้ง

"ผม...ช่วยเธอได้จริงๆนะ?"

"ใช่จ้ะ เธอช่วยฉันไว้จริงๆ ไม่งั้นฉันคงแย่"

มินาโกะคลี่ยิ้มให้เขาเป็นการให้ความมั่นใจ ไม่รู้เพราะเหตุใดชายตรงหน้าถึงเป็นคนที่ไม่มั่นใจขนาดนี้

 _หืม_ _?_ _ไม่มั่นใจงั้นเหรอ_ _..._ _แล้วทำไม_ _..._

"เดี๋ยวก่อนนะ แล้วทำไมเมื่อกี้เธอคิดจะกรีดแขนตัวเองล่ะ"

"ผม..." เขาเว้นช่วงแล้วมองไปยังที่ไกลๆ "จะว่ายังไงดีล่ะ...มันเหมือนเป็น...งานอดิเรกล่ะมั้ง"

"งานอดิเรก!?"

"ใช่...ใช่แล้ว" พูดพลางพยักหน้าหงึกหงัก "ความเจ็บปวด...มันทำให้ผมมีความสุขอย่างบอกไม่ถูก"

มินาโกะอยู่ในอารามตกใจจนอ้าปากค้าง เธอเคยได้ยินคำว่ามาโซคิสต์มานานมากแล้ว แต่นี่เป็นครั้งแรกที่เธอเจอคนประเภทนั้นตัวเป็นๆ

"เธอ...ทำอย่างนี้ไม่ได้นะ" หญิงสาวมองตรงไปยังชายหนุ่ม "เธอไม่ควรทำให้ตัวเองบาดเจ็บ"

พลันเธอก็สังเกตเห็นผ้าพันแพลและรอยแผลเหมือนถูกกรีดหรือถูกบาดอยู่ทั่วร่างส่วนที่โผล่พ้นเสื้อผ้ามา แล้วยังมีผ้าพันแผลที่พันรอบคอนั่นอีก

 _อะไรกัน_ _..._ _นี่ฉันเห็นแค่บางส่วนเองนะ ไม่อยากจะคิดเลยว่าทั่วทั้งตัวเขาจะเจ็บปวดแค่ไหน_

น้ำตาเริ่มรื้นที่ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินคู่สวย เธอกุมมือเขาด้วยมือทั้งสองข้าง

"เธอ...อย่าทำแบบนี้เลยนะ"

 _คนคนนี้ ทั้งน่าเห็นใจทั้งน่าสงสาร_

หญิงสาวคิดแล้วก็สงสัยขึ้นมา

"ทำไมเธอถึงทำแบบนี้"

"..." เขามองเธอนิ่ง "ก็ผม...มีความสุข"

"ฉันไม่ได้หมายความว่าอย่างนั้น" หญิงสาวบีบมือซีดเซียวแน่นเข้า "เพราะอะไรเธอถึงมาหาความสุขด้วยวิธีนี้"

"ผม...ไม่รู้"

"ใจเย็นๆ ลองคิดดูดีๆ ว่ามันเพราะอะไรกันแน่" เมื่อเห็นว่าอีกฝ่ายทำหน้าครุ่นคิดจริงจัง จึงเสริม "ค่อยๆนึกย้อนไปนะ ก่อนที่เธอจะเริ่มทำร้ายตัวเอง เธอเคยมีปัญหาอะไรหรือเปล่า"

"ผม...บางที" เขาเว้นช่วง ดวงตาสีหม่นจ้องมองเธอกลับ "ผมเหงา"

"เหงา?" ดวงหน้าสวยมีสีหน้างุนงงไม่ปิดบัง

"ผมมีพี่น้องอีก 3 คน แต่ผมไม่มีเพื่อนเลย"

"เพื่อนงั้นเหรอ..." เธอเงียบไปพักนึงแล้วจึงส่งรอยยิ้มพิมพ์ใจให้ชายหนุ่ม "เอางี้นะ ฉันไอโนะ มินาโกะ ตั้งแต่วันนี้ไปเรามาเป็นเพื่อนกันนะ!"

 _ถึงจะดูง่ายไปสักหน่อยแต่ก็ดีกว่าไม่ทำอะไรล่ะน่า_ _!_

สายตาชายหนุ่มมีแต่ความสับสน

"แล้วเธอล่ะชื่ออะไร" หญิงสาวถาม

"ผมเหรอ...อาซึสะ...มุคามิ อาซึสะ" ขาดคำก็ก้มหน้างุดด้วยความรู้สึกแปลกใหม่ ด้วยความที่ไม่เคยมีเพื่อนมาก่อนเลย แถมเพื่อนคนแรกยังเป็นผู้หญิงที่สวยและสว่างจ้าราวกับดวงอาทิตย์ขนาดนี้

"อาซึสะคุง ตั้งแต่วันนี้เราเป็นเพื่อนกันแล้วนะ"

"เอ่อ...ง่ายๆอย่างนี้เลยเหรอ"

 _..._ _นั่น_ _..._

"ใช่สิ!" เธอส่งยิ้มให้ความมั่นใจโดยไม่สนใจความจริงที่ว่าทั้งสองดูเป็นเพื่อนกันง่ายแค่ไหน แล้วจึงเอ่ยต่อ "แล้วต่อจากนี้ไปเธอห้ามทำร้ายตัวเองอีกเด็ดขาด สัญญานะ"

"..."

"สัญญากับเพื่อนคนนี้ สัญญากับฉันนะ ว่าต่อไปจะไม่ทำร้ายตัวเองอีก" เธอกล่าวย้ำ "ถ้าเธอเหงา ติดต่อฉันได้ทันทีเลยที่เบอร์...เอ่อ..." เธอเพิ่งนึกขึ้นได้ว่าตัวเองไม่ได้มีมือถือติดตัวอีกต่อไปแล้ว มันน่าจะตกหล่นไปตั้งแต่ก่อนเธอหลุดมาอยู่ที่นี่

"เอาเป็นว่า ทุกครั้งที่มาโรงเรียน ถ้าเธออยากเจอฉันเมื่อไหร่ ก่อนเข้าเรียนก็มารออยู่ตรงนี้นะ ฉันจะคอยมองจากหน้าต่างเอง"

เป็นครั้งแรกที่หญิงสาวเห็นใบหน้าซีดเซียวกระตุกยิ้มที่มุมปากเล็กน้อยอย่างเหนียมอาย

เมื่อตกปากรับคำเรียบร้อย หญิงสาวก็ขอตัวกลับห้องเรียนไป...

อาซึสะก้มลงมองที่มือของตน

 _ความรู้สึกอุ่นๆนี้มันคืออะไรกันนะ_ _..._ _ยังไม่จางไปสักที_

เขาคิดถึงเหตุการณ์ที่หญิงสาวกุมมือเขาไว้แน่นพลางจดจำใบหน้าสวยสดใสของเพื่อนใหม่คนนี้เอาไว้ในใจ

* * *

A/N: ในตอนนี้ ถ้าผู้อ่านรู้สึกวาบหวามสักนิด ผู้เขียนก็จะดีใจมากๆเลยค่ะ ^^ (ปล.ไม่นึกว่าอาซึสะจะมีภาพฉากกรีดแขนจริงๆ...มันตรงเป๊ะกับความมโนมากๆเลยนำภาพนี้มาใส่ซะเลย!)


	12. Chapter 12 Anger

ในตอนนี้จะกลับมาเร่าร้อนอีกครั้งนะคะ...ขอความกรุณาผู้อ่านทุกท่านใช้วิจารณญาณในการอ่าน ผู้เขียนเชื่อว่าท่านสามารถแยกแยะได้ว่าเรื่องนี้เป็นเพียงเรื่องที่แต่งขึ้น ไม่ควรนำไปเป็นเยี่ยงอย่างและไม่ควรนำไปคาดหวังว่าจะเกิดขึ้นจริง...ถ้าตกลงกันตามนี้เรียบร้อย ก็ขอต้อนรับเข้าสู่บทที่ 12 นี้เลยค่า~~

 **คำเตือน** **:** เรื่องนี้เป็นเพียงเรื่องที่แต่งขึ้นจากจินตนาการเท่านั้น ขอผู้อ่านโปรดใช้วิจารณญาณในการอ่าน แยกแยะได้ด้วยตนเองว่าเรื่องแต่งก็คือเรื่องแต่ง ไม่ใช่เรื่องจริงในชีวิต และไม่ใช่สิ่งที่ควรเฝ้าฝันว่าจะเกิดขึ้นจริง

 **Disclaimer:** I'm not the owner of "Sailor Moon" or "Diabolik Lovers"

* * *

 **ความเดิมตอนที่แล้ว**

"เอาเป็นว่า ทุกครั้งที่มาโรงเรียน ถ้าเธออยากเจอฉันเมื่อไหร่ ก่อนเข้าเรียนก็มารออยู่ตรงนี้นะ ฉันจะคอยมองจากหน้าต่างเอง"

เป็นครั้งแรกที่หญิงสาวเห็นใบหน้าซีดเซียวกระตุกยิ้มที่มุมปากเล็กน้อยอย่างเหนียมอาย

เมื่อตกปากรับคำเรียบร้อย หญิงสาวก็ขอตัวกลับห้องเรียนไป...

อาซึสะก้มลงมองที่มือของตน

 _ความรู้สึกอุ่นๆนี้มันคืออะไรกันนะ_ _..._ _ยังไม่จางไปสักที_

เขาคิดถึงเหตุการณ์ที่หญิงสาวกุมมือเขาไว้แน่นพลางจดจำใบหน้าสวยสดใสของเพื่อนใหม่คนนี้เอาไว้ในใจ

* * *

 **บทที่** **12** **โกรธ**

มินาโกะก้มลงมองแขนของตนระหว่างเดินกลับไปยังห้องเรียน แขนเสื้อของเธอฉีกขาดไปแล้วทั้งเสื้อนอกและเสื้อเชิ้ตตัวใน ตอนนี้ชุดที่เคยสวยสดงดงามเลยดูแย่ไปเลยเพราะแขนเสื้อข้างหนึ่งมีชิ้นผ้าปกปิดไว้แค่ครึ่งเดียวเท่านั้น เธอได้แต่ถอนหายใจด้วยความเสียดาย

ยังไม่ทันที่หญิงสาวจะไปถึงห้อง ร่างหนึ่งก็ปรากฏขึ้นตรงหัวมุมพอดิบพอดี

"เธอ!" ดวงตาสีแดงเพลิงลุกวาว "หายไปไหนมา!?"

หญิงสาวอดตกใจกับดวงตาวาววาบของซูบารุไม่ได้

"ฉัน..."

"จู่ๆมาหายไปอย่างนี้ถ้าเกิดอะไรขึ้นแล้วฉันไปช่วยไม่ทันจะเป็นยังไง!?"

"ฉันยังไม่ได้เป็นอะไรสักหน่อย" เสียงของหญิงสาวแข็งกร้าวขึ้นเล็กน้อยตอบสนองอารมณ์ที่คุกรุ่นของอีกฝ่าย

พลันชายหนุ่มก็สังเกตเห็นเสื้อผ้าที่ดูไม่ปกติ เขาคว้าแขนเธอขึ้นมาทันทีพลางเพ่งพินิจอยู่ชั่วครู่แล้วจึงสังเกตเห็นรอยแผลที่เหมือนถูกของมีคมกรีดเป็นแนวยาว ดวงตาสีแดงเบิกกว้าง

"นี่มัน..."

หญิงสาวรีบดึงแขนกลับมา

 _อะไรจะสายตาดีขนาดนั้น_

"ฉันไม่เป็นอะไร" ขาดคำ เสียงทุ้มก็สวนกลับทันที

"ทำไมเธอถึงออกไปไหนคนเดียว แล้วนี่เป็นอะไร ทำไมถึงมีรอยกรีด!?" เขาใช้สองมือเขย่าหัวไหล่กลมมนทั้งสองข้างอย่างแรง

"โอ๊ย! เจ็บนะ" ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินคู่สวยมองอีกฝ่ายอย่างไม่เข้าใจ ทว่าดวงตาสีแดงเพลิงนั้นกลับเจือความเจ็บปวดให้เห็น เขามองเธอนิ่งอย่างนั้นจนกระทั่ง...

"ซูบารุ?" เสียงทุ้มจากอีกทางเอ่ยขึ้น ทั้งสองหันไปตามต้นเสียงของผู้มาใหม่

 _ชูซัง_ _...?_

เป็นเสียงของพี่ชายคนโตที่ออกมาเดินเล่นไม่ยอมเข้าเรียนนั่นเอง

ซูบารุทำเพียงสบตาพี่ชายของตนเพียงครู่ แล้วจึงกึ่งลากกึ่งจูงมือบางให้ออกไปจากตรงนั้น

"ซูบารุ...เดี๋ยว!" มินาโกะหันไปมองชายหนุ่มผู้มาใหม่ทิ้งท้ายแวบหนึ่งพลางส่งสายตาทำนองว่าไม่มีอะไรต้องเป็นห่วง

* * *

ชูยังคงยืนนิ่งอยู่ตรงนั้นด้วยความไม่เข้าใจและปะติดปะต่อเรื่องราวไม่ถูก

 _..._ _เป็นอะไรของมัน_ _..._

เขามองน้องชายที่ลากหญิงสาวไปจนลับสายตา พลันถอดหูฟังอันใหญ่ออกและวางพักไว้รอบลำคอ แล้วจึงค่อยๆออกเดินไปตามทางที่สองหนุ่มสาวลับหายไปอย่างไม่เร่งร้อน

* * *

มินาโกะถูกพามายังห้องเล็กๆห้องหนึ่ง ลักษณะคล้ายห้องเก็บอุปกรณ์วิทยาศาสตร์เก่าๆที่ไม่ใช้แล้ว

"นายพาฉันมาที่นี่ทำไม?"

ผู้ถูกเรียกหันกลับมามอง เขาบีบข้อมือเธอแน่นเข้า

"โอ๊ย! ปล่อยนะ ฉันเจ็บ!"

ทว่า ชายหนุ่มกลับยันร่างบางติดกำแพงและตรึงข้อมือบางทั้งสองข้างไว้ด้วยมือแกร่งเพียงข้างเดียว

"เธอไปทำอะไรมากันแน่"

"ฉัน..." หญิงสาวเบี่ยงหน้าหนีเล็กน้อยด้วยความขวยเขินเมื่อใบหน้าคมคายอยู่ห่างออกไปเพียงไม่กี่นิ้ว

ชายหนุ่มจับใบหน้าของหญิงสาวให้หันมาสบตา ดวงหน้าของทั้งคู่อยู่ห่างกันเพียงเล็กน้อยจนแทบจะรู้สึกถึงลมหายใจแผ่วๆของอีกฝ่าย

"ตอบฉันมา"

แววตาสีแดงเพลิงยังคงวาวโรจน์จนหญิงสาวต้องยอมสยบ

"ฉัน..." เธอเว้นช่วง "คือฉันเห็นเขากำลังจะกรีดแขนตัวเอง...ก็เลย...เข้าไปห้าม"

"ใคร"

"เอ่อ...อาซึสะน่ะ...แต่แผลนี่เขาไม่ได้ตั้งใจนะ แล้วเขาก็รักษาฉันอย่างดีแล้วด้วย" เธอรีบบอก

 _อาซึสะ_

เขาหยุดคิดเพียงครู่ พลันดวงตาเบิกโพลง

"มุคามิ อาซึสะ...?"

เธอพยักหน้าพลางมองเขาด้วยแววตาใสซื่อ ซึ่งนั่นยิ่งทวีความเดือดดาลให้แก่ชายหนุ่ม

"นี่เธอบ้าไปแล้วหรือไง!?" เสียงตวาดดังก้องสะท้อนไปทั่วห้องเล็กๆยังความตกใจให้หญิงสาว เธอไม่เข้าใจว่าทำไมเขาต้องโกรธขนาดนี้

"ทำไมเธอยังไปยุ่งกับพวกมุคามิอีก ไม่เข็ดหรือไง!?"

เมื่อเห็นว่าหญิงสาวตรงหน้างุนงง อารมณ์โกรธก็ยิ่งพลุ่งพล่าน

"ก็ไอพวก...เจ้าพวกนั้นมัน..." เขาคิดถึงภาพที่เห็นเธอน้ำตาอาบแก้มและโดนสัมผัสเรือนร่างแล้วก็ไม่อยากจะพูดถึงมันอีก แต่เพื่อเตือนสติเธอ เขาก็จำต้องพูด

"โธ่เว้ย! ก็เจ้าพวกมุคามิที่มัน...พี่คนโตของพวกนั้น ก็ไอรุกิที่มันจูบเธอจนปากเจ่อไงล่ะ!"

มินาโกะอ้าปากค้าง เรื่องราวแต่ครั้งก่อนแล่นเข้ามาในหัวเหมือนภาพฉายซ้ำที่ชัดซะยิ่งกว่าชัด สิ่งนี้ทำให้เธอนึกออกจนได้ว่าทำไมถึงคุ้นหน้าอาซึสะนัก แต่ก็ไม่แปลกใจเลยที่เธอจะจำเขาไม่ได้ในทันทีเพราะตอนนั้นเขาแทบไม่มีบทบาทอะไรร่วมกับเหล่าพี่น้องเลย

"ฉัน...เอ่อ..." หญิงสาวเลิ่กลั่ก "แต่อาซึสะไม่เหมือนคนอื่นๆ เขาไม่มีพิษมีภัยอะไรเลยนะ"

"เมื่อไหร่จะหยุดเถียง!?" เขาถอนหายใจหนักหน่วง

 _ทำไมถึงไม่เข้าใจกันบ้าง ว่าฉันเป็นห่วงเธอ_ _!_

"ก็เขาเป็นคนดีจริงๆนี่นา!" กล่าวพลางมองคนตรงหน้าที่เพิ่งถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่

พลันมือที่จับใบหน้าของหญิงสาวยึดแน่นขึ้น พริบตาเดียวชายหนุ่มก็ประกบปากเข้ากับเธอ

แม้จะตกใจ แต่หญิงสาวก็ทำอะไรไม่ได้มากนักเมื่อมือทั้งสองข้างถูกตรึงกับกำแพงอยู่เหนือหัวด้วยมือแกร่งเพียงข้างเดียว

ลิ้นอุ่นร้อนแทรกผ่านริมฝีปากบางเข้าไปได้อย่างง่ายดาย มันปัดป่ายสำรวจทุกซอกทุกมุม และเมื่อพานพบกับลิ้นของสาวเจ้าก็เข้าเกี่ยวกระหวัดอย่างไม่ลังเล ดูดดื่มอย่างสิเน่หา ยาวนานและต่อเนื่อง เร่าร้อนดั่งไฟแผดเผา

มือของชายหนุ่มคลายทุกพันธนาการโดยที่หญิงสาวมิได้ทันรู้ตัวเลยสักนิด เธอโอบรอบคอเขาและมึนเมาไปกับรสจูบที่แสนรุนแรงพลางรู้สึกว่าร่างทั้งร่างกำลังร้อนขึ้นเรื่อยๆ...ไม่รู้ว่าเพราะอะไร...เธอถึงยอมโอนอ่อนตามชายผู้นี้ทุกครั้งไป

ในขณะที่เขาทำให้เธอเคลิบเคลิ้มไปกับรสจูบ มือหนาก็ค่อยๆเคลื่อนไหว ไล้จากสะโพกกลมกลึงไปที่เอว ลูบไล้แผ่นหลังของเธอตามจังหวะจูบอยู่เพียงครู่ แล้วเลื่อนมาข้างหน้าอย่างเชื่องช้าราวกับไม่อยากให้สาวเจ้ารู้ตัว มือหนาเคลื่อนไปลูบไล้บริเวณหน้าท้องแบนราบ และระเรื่อยขึ้นไปยังทรวงอกอวบ สัมผัสเนื้อนุ่มอย่างเบามือผ่านเสื้อเชิ้ต พลันอารมณ์ที่ไม่คุ้นเคยบางอย่างก็ปะทุข้างในจิตใจจนรู้สึกร้อนรุ่มไปทั้งร่าง เขาบีบอกอวบเต็มฝ่ามืออีกครั้ง...และอีกครั้ง จนรู้สึกว่าสติเริ่มกระเจิง ยังผลให้ลิ้นของเขาเกี่ยวกระหวัดเธอแรงขึ้น ริมฝีปากบดขยี้หนักเข้า มือหนาค่อยๆปลดกระดุมเชิ้ตทีละเม็ดๆ และสอดแทรกเข้าไปใต้ผิวผ้า ไล้ไปที่ด้านหลังและปลดตะขอบราเซียไร้สายออกอย่างเบามือ ดึงมันออกไปจากร่างบางอย่างเชื่องช้า แล้วจึงค่อยๆเคลื่อนกลับมายังผิวเนื้ออ่อนนุ่ม กอบกุมอย่างแผ่วเบาราวขนนก ชายหนุ่มรู้สึกเต็มตื้น เขาไม่เคยคิดอยากจะสัมผัสใครมาก่อนแต่กับหญิงสาวที่อยู่ตรงหน้านั้นแตกต่างออกไป เขาอยากจะรับรู้ทุกอณูเรือนร่างของเธอ มือหนาแตะที่ยอดเนินเนื้อนุ่ม หยอกและบีบเบาๆ แล้วกลับไปขยุ้มเนื้อนวลเต็มฝ่ามืออย่างเชื่องช้า จากนั้นจึงหันไปใส่ใจยอดอกอวบอีกครั้งซึ่งเล้าโลมอยู่เพียงครู่ก็ชูชันราวกับเชื้อเชิญ

พลันเขาก็ถอนริมฝีปากออก พร้อมกันกับที่มือละจากอกอิ่มอย่างแสนเสียดายและเปลี่ยนมาตระกองกอดร่างบาง เขามองหญิงสาวตรงหน้าที่หอบหายใจถี่แรงพอๆกับเขาอันเนื่องมาจากจูบที่ยาวนาน ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินของเธอที่ฉ่ำกว่าปกตินั้นส่ออารมณ์ใคร่และสิเน่หา ชายหนุ่มยิ้มมุมปากอย่างเสียมิได้ที่เห็นว่าเธอไม่คิดจะปฏิเสธเขา แล้วจึงค่อยๆกลับไปไล้ริมฝีปากจากหน้าผากมน ลงมายังจมูกเล็กๆ ไล้ไปพวงแก้มสีแดงระเรื่อ ระเรื่อยลงมาพรมจูบแผ่วเบาที่ริมฝีปาก ไล้ลงมาที่คาง แล้วจึงมาพรมจูบที่ต้นคอ เขาสูดกลิ่นหอมจากซอกคอขาวเนียนนั้น แล้วจึงก้มลงไปขบเม้มผิวเนื้อ

ร่างของหญิงสาวเกร็งขึ้นในทันที มิใช่เพราะรังเกียจแต่อย่างใด ทว่าเป็นเพราะเขินอายกึ่งสับสนว่าเพราะเหตุใดเธอจึงรู้สึกร้อนวูบวาบขนาดนี้ ในขณะเดียวกัน ชายหนุ่มที่ทำสัญลักษณ์แสดงความเป็นเจ้าของแล้วนั้น จู่ๆกลับใจเต้นรุนแรง!? เขารู้สึกว่าต้นคอนวลเนียนตรงหน้าไม่ได้แค่หอมจากเรือนร่าง แต่กลับเป็นกลิ่นหอมแบบน่าลิ้มลอง...กลิ่นของเลือดที่หอมหวานจนราวกับจะกระชากสติให้หลุดออกไปให้ได้

ดวงตาสีแดงคู่สวยที่เคยมีแววตางดงาม บัดนี้กลายเป็นสีแดงฉานจนน่ากลัว เขาง้างเขี้ยวหมายจะฝังลงไปที่ต้นคอขาวเนียนให้มิด ทันใดนั้น

"ทำอะไรกันน่ะ" เสียงราบเรียบของพี่ชายคนโตดึงสติของชายหนุ่มกลับมาทันที เขาหันไปมองชู แล้วจึงกลับมามองหญิงสาว พลันตระหนักได้ถึงความไร้สติของตนเมื่อครู่ แล้วจึงหุนหันออกไปจากห้องโดยไม่หันกลับมามองอีกเลย

"ซูบารุ!" มินาโกะเคลื่อนไหวไปตามสัญชาตญาณหมายจะตามชายหนุ่มไป ทว่ามือหนาของผู้มาใหม่ฉุดข้อมือเธอไว้ซะก่อน เธอหันไปมองอีกฝ่าย

"ชูซัง..." ชายหนุ่มปล่อยมือเธอแล้ว

หญิงสาวมองเขาด้วยสายตาที่สามารถเข้าใจได้ทันทีว่าเธอกำลังงุนงงระคนเป็นห่วงชายผู้จากไป ทว่าชายหนุ่มผมสีอำพันทำเพียงมองเธอนิ่ง เขาไล่สายตาไปหยุดอยู่ที่เสื้อของหญิงสาวพลางเลิกคิ้วขึ้นเล็กน้อย ทำให้เธอต้องก้มลงสำรวจตัวเอง และพบว่าหน้าอกเปลือยเปล่าบางส่วนเผยออกมาให้เห็นชัดเจน

"ว้าย!" เธอรีบกระชับเสื้อเชิ้ตเข้าหากันและหันหลังให้เขาด้วยความอาย

 _ตายแล้ว_ _!_ _ซูบารุ_ _..._ _ตาบ้า_ _!_ _นายทำอะไรกับฉันไปบ้างเนี่ย_ _!?_

เธอทรุดลงนั่งด้วยความอายและแทบจะแทรกแผ่นดินหนีเมื่อเห็นบราเซียร์ของตนอยู่เยื้องๆไปไม่ไกลนัก

"ไม่เห็นต้องอาย ฉันก็เคยเห็นของเธอมาหมดแล้ว" เขาย่อตัวลงกระซิบที่ข้างหู

พลันภาพเหตุการณ์ในห้องอาบน้ำก็แล่นเข้ามาในหัวหญิงสาว เธอลุกขึ้นแล้วผลักเขาเท่าที่มือเล็กๆข้างหนึ่งจะทำได้

"ฉันไม่อยากฟังเรื่องนั้น!"

ทว่าชายหนุ่มกลับคว้าข้อมือเธอไว้ พลันดึงร่างบางหันเข้าหาตัวและสวมกอดหญิงสาว

"ชูซัง!?" เธอพยายามดิ้นรนออกจากอ้อมแขนแกร่ง แต่มีหรือที่จะสู้แรงแวมไพร์หนุ่มได้

"อยู่นิ่งๆก่อนสิ"

"ชูซัง ปล่อย" หญิงสาวดันตัวเขาออก ทว่าชายหนุ่มกลับยิ่งกระชับอ้อมแขนแน่นเข้า ร่างสองร่างแนบชิดสนิทกันแทบทุกอณูจนความร้อนจากร่างทั้งสองส่งผ่านถึงกัน

"ซูบารุน่ะ" ได้ผล ทันทีที่เขาเอ่ยชื่อน้องชายผู้ทำให้เธอเคลิบเคลิ้มได้ขนาดนั้น หญิงสาวก็หยุดดิ้นและนิ่งรออย่างอดทน

"ช่วงนี้เธอ...อย่าเพิ่งเข้าไปใกล้เจ้านั่นมากจะดีกว่านะ"

"...ทำไม..." เรียวหน้าสวยเงยมองเขาอย่างไม่เข้าใจ

"เชื่อฉัน" เขาลูบศีรษะเธอแผ่วเบา

"แต่...ทำไมล่ะ ฉันไม่เข้าใจ"

"เธอไม่จำเป็นต้องรู้ รู้ไว้เท่านี้ก็พอ"

"อะไรกัน?" ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินเริ่มเจือแววโกรธระคนหงุดหงิด

"ชูซัง...ปล่อย" เธอเริ่มดีดดิ้นอยู่ในอ้อมแขนเขาอีกครั้งโดยพยายามดันตัวออกห่าง ทว่าคนตรงหน้ากลับไม่ขยับเขยื้อนแม้สักนิด "ฉันว่าฉันควรจะอยู่ห่างจากชูซังมากกว่านะ"

 _ถ้าคิดถึงสิ่งที่คนคนนี้เคยทำกับฉัน_

ชายหนุ่มยังคงเงียบ เขาคิดว่าตัวเองไม่ควรบอกเรื่องนี้กับเธอ แต่ในเมื่อดูท่าทางเธอจะไม่ยอมง่ายๆ เขาจึงเปลี่ยนท่าที

มินาโกะสะดุ้งเมื่อจู่ๆชายหนุ่มตรงหน้าก็ขบที่ใบหูของเธอ

"ชูซัง! จะทำอะ..." พลันคำพูดก็หายไปในลำคอและเปลี่ยนเป็นเสียงอุทานเมื่อชายหนุ่มจับเธอนอนราบกับพื้นอย่างรวดเร็ว เขาเคลื่อนใบหน้ามาบริเวณทรวงอกขาวนวลและประกบเรียวปากอุ่นเข้ากับยอดอกเปลือยเปล่าทันที

"ยะ...หยุดนะ!" เธอใช้สองมือดันศีรษะของเขาอย่างแรงแต่ร่างแกร่งกลับไม่สะทกสะท้าน เธอไม่เข้าใจเลยสักนิดว่าท่าทางอ่อนโยนเมื่อครู่มลายหายไปไหนหมดสิ้น

ชายหนุ่มดูดและไล้เลียจนยอดอกชูชัน พลันขบเบาๆแต่ก็แรงพอจะทำให้รู้สึกเสียวซ่าน หญิงสาวแอ่นหลังรับโดยไม่รู้ตัว

 _ทำไม_ _..._ _ร่างกายฉัน_ _..._ _มันรู้สึกประหลาดยังไงก็ไม่รู้_ _..._

ทว่าสติที่ยังคงหลงเหลืออยู่นั้นทำให้เธอเอ่ย...

"ชูซัง...ฉันขอร้อง หยุดเถอะ!" น้ำตารื้นที่ดวงตาคู่สวย

ร่างบางรวบรวมเรี่ยวแรงทั้งหมดที่มีดันศีรษะของชายหนุ่มออกไปได้สำเร็จ! เธอตะเกียกตะกายออกจากตรงนั้น ทว่ากลับถูกลำแขนแกร่งคว้าหมับเข้าให้ เขากระชับเอวของเธอแน่นเข้า แผ่นหลังที่สั่นระริกปะทะกับแผงอกแกร่ง สองมืออุ่นหนาเคลื่อนไปขยุ้มอกอวบอย่างแข็งขัน และตรึงเธอไว้กับที่ด้วยการบีบขยำเนื้อนุ่มเต็มไม้เต็มมือ

"ชูซัง...อย่า..." กล่าวพลางรู้สึกว่าเรี่ยวแรงเริ่มหดหายไปเรื่อยๆ ร่างทั้งร่างก็เริ่มทวีความร้อนตามอารมณ์ของชายหนุ่มที่รุนแรงยิ่งขึ้นในทุกการสัมผัส

"แล้วทำไมเธอถึงยอมเจ้าน้องชายฉันล่ะ"

"ฉัน...เอ่อ...อึ๊!" เธอใช้หลังมือปิดปากตัวเอง ชายหนุ่มนวดเนื้อนวลอย่างแรงจนร่างสาวเจ้าเริ่มสั่นแรงขึ้น

"เธอควรจะให้ฉันที่เป็นพี่ได้เชยชมเรือนร่างเธอมากกว่านะ"

"ฉัน..." น้ำตาจวนเจียนจะไหลรินลงมาจากดวงตาคู่สวย แต่แล้วน้ำเสียงของเธอก็เปลี่ยนไป "อยากทำอะไรก็เชิญ ทำให้เต็มที่ แล้วก็ปล่อยฉันไป"

"หืม..."

ชายหนุ่มตอบรับคำพูดนั้นโดยการบีบเค้นทรวงอกกลมกลึงหนักหน่วงมากขึ้น เขาไม่ได้ตระหนักเลยสักนิดว่าโทนเสียงนิ่งๆที่เปลี่ยนไปนั้นเป็นสัญญาณอะไรบางอย่างจากเธอ ชายหนุ่มยังคงเลือกที่จะขยำก้อนเนื้อนุ่มอย่างไร้ความปรานี ขยุ้มมันราวกับเธอเป็นของเล่นสนองความใคร่ จนกระทั่งรู้สึกได้ว่าหญิงสาวกำลังกลั้นเสียงสะอื้น เขาจึงคลายมือออกแล้วจับร่างบางหันเข้าหาตน ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินสวยสดเริ่มแดงเพราะผ่านการร้องไห้ ทรวงอกที่เคยขาวนวล บัดนี้มีสีแดงเป็นรอยมืออยู่ทั่ว

"ฉัน..."

"พอใจแล้วใช่ไหม" เธอพูดแทรก "ทีนี้ฉันก็ไปได้แล้วใช่ไหม"

หญิงสาวใช้หลังมือปาดน้ำตาอย่างรวดเร็ว นี่เป็นน้ำตาแห่งความเจ็บปวดและความเจ็บใจ เธอต้องยอมรับว่าพอตัวเองแปลงร่างไม่ได้และมาอยู่ต่อหน้าสิ่งมีชีวิตที่เรียกว่าแวมไพร์...ตัวเองก็เป็นได้แค่ผู้หญิงอ่อนแอคนหนึ่งเท่านั้น...หญิงสาวเอื้อมไปหยิบบราเซียร์มาใส่ กลัดกระดุมเชิ้ต กระชับเสื้อคลุม แล้วจึงยันตัวลุกขึ้นหมายจะออกไปจากที่นี่โดยเร็วที่สุด

"ช่วงนี้อย่าอยู่ใกล้เจ้านั่น ถ้าเธอไม่อยากตาย" ชายหนุ่มพูดกับหญิงสาวที่ชะงักอยู่ตรงประตูครู่หนึ่ง เธอไม่แม้แต่จะเหลียวกลับมามอง จากนั้นจึงเดินออกไปในที่สุด

 _ถ้ามันถึงเวลานั้น_ _..._ _เธอจะโดนยิ่งกว่านี้_

ชายหนุ่มคิดกับตัวเอง ด้วยตระหนักดีว่ากำลังจะเกิดอะไรขึ้นกับน้องคนสุดท้องของตน

* * *

A/N: ในตอนนี้ถ้าผู้อ่านอินไปกับมินาโกะ รับรู้ถึงความรู้สึกของเธอหรืออินไปกับตัวละครใดตัวละครหนึ่งได้ ก็จะดีใจมากๆแล้วล่ะค่ะ...ขอบคุณทุกๆกำลังใจนะคะ คอมเม้นท์นักอ่านเป็นแรงผลักดันที่ดีที่สุดเลยจริงๆค่ะ (แต่นักอ่านที่กดติดตามหรือกดfav.ในเครื่องก็ทำให้ชื่นใจได้ไม่แพ้กันเลย ^^) สำหรับตอนหน้า ขอจัดให้ซูบารุต่อรัวๆเลยนะคะ


	13. Chapter 13 My feeling

**คำเตือน** **:** เรื่องนี้เป็นเพียงเรื่องที่แต่งขึ้นจากจินตนาการเท่านั้น ขอผู้อ่านโปรดใช้วิจารณญาณในการอ่าน แยกแยะได้ด้วยตนเองว่าเรื่องแต่งก็คือเรื่องแต่ง ไม่ใช่เรื่องจริงในชีวิต และไม่ใช่สิ่งที่ควรเฝ้าฝันว่าจะเกิดขึ้นจริง

 **Disclaimer:** I'm not the owner of "Sailor Moon" or "Diabolik Lovers"

* * *

 **ความเดิมตอนที่แล้ว**

"ช่วงนี้อย่าอยู่ใกล้เจ้านั่น ถ้าเธอไม่อยากตาย" ชายหนุ่มพูดกับหญิงสาวที่ชะงักอยู่ตรงประตูครู่หนึ่ง เธอไม่แม้แต่จะเหลียวกลับมามอง จากนั้นจึงเดินออกไปในที่สุด

 _ถ้ามันถึงเวลานั้น_ _..._ _เธอจะโดนยิ่งกว่านี้_

ชายหนุ่มคิดกับตัวเอง ด้วยตระหนักดีว่ากำลังจะเกิดอะไรขึ้นกับน้องคนสุดท้องของตน

* * *

 **บทที่ 13 ความรู้สึกของฉัน**

วันนั้นระหว่างทางกลับบ้าน ไม่มีใครเลยสักคนที่เอ่ยปากพูดอะไร ชูกับเรย์จิยังคงนั่งประกบมินาโกะเหมือนเคย แต่วันนี้เธอโกรธชูที่นอกจากจะบอกให้เธออยู่ห่างๆจากซูบารุราวกับว่าเขาเป็นตัวอันตรายแล้ว เขายังไม่ยอมฟังเสียงทัดทานใดๆจากเธอทั้งสิ้น หญิงสาวจึงขยับชิดไปทางเรย์จิ ยังผลให้เรย์จิหันมาเลิกคิ้วใส่เธอ แม้จะประหลาดใจแต่ก็ไม่ได้รังเกียจ เขาจึงไม่ว่าอะไร ในขณะที่ชูเองก็สังเกตเห็นท่าทางนี้ของคนข้างๆ ทว่าเขาทำเพียงไม่ยี่หระต่อสิ่งรอบกายใดๆทั้งสิ้นเช่นทุกครั้ง

มินาโกะลอบมองซูบารุเป็นระยะ ในครั้งนี้เขาไม่ได้มองตรงมาที่เธอเหมือนทุกทีแต่กลับนั่งหลับดูท่าทางไร้เรี่ยวแรง

 _ซูบารุ...เป็นอะไรหรือเปล่านะ?_

ไม่นานนักแวมไพร์หนุ่มทั้งหกและสองสาวก็กลับถึงคฤหาสน์ตระกูลซาคามากิ

* * *

มินาโกะเพิ่งอาบน้ำเสร็จ ระหว่างเช็ดผมเธอก็มานั่งบนเตียงใหญ่พลันคิดถึงเหล่าเพื่อนๆนักรบเซเลอร์ขึ้นมา เธอจินตนาการไปเรื่อยๆว่าเพื่อนแต่ละคนตอนนี้จะเป็นอย่างไรบ้าง

 _เรย์ก็คงเฝ้าศาลเจ้ากับยูอิจิโร่ซังสินะ...เมื่อไหร่จะแต่งงานกันสักทีนะสองคนนั้น ก็รอแค่ให้ยูอิจิโร่ซังกล้าๆไปขอสักหน่อยเท่านั้นแหละนะ_

คิดพลางยิ้ม เธออดนึกถึงเพื่อนคนนี้ทีมีรวงผมสีดำขลับแสนสวยไม่ได้ เธอคนนี้เรียกได้ว่าเพียบพร้อมจริงๆ...เมื่อคิดถึงเธอแล้ว หญิงสาวก็ต้องหลุบตาลงต่ำด้วยความเศร้าเมื่อรู้ว่าตนคงไม่มีทางได้ไปร่วมงานแต่งงานของเพื่อนสาว

 _มาโกะจังก็คงอยู่ในคาเฟ่ของเธอเหมือนเดิม จะมีใครเข้ามาจีบบ้างไหมนะ เสน่ห์ปลายจวักเยอะขนาดนั้น แถมยังมีความเป็นผู้หญิงสูงผิดกับรูปลักษณ์ภายนอกมากๆเลยด้วย_

เธอคิดถึงข้าวกล่องที่มาโกโตะมักจะทำมาให้เพื่อนๆเสมอในทุกครั้งที่ไปเที่ยว รวงผมหยักศกที่มัดเป็นหางม้ามักจะเคลื่อนไหวตามลมอย่างมีชีวิตชีวาในทุกย่างก้าวเสมอ

 _อามิจังเรียนต่อไปถึงไหนแล้วนะ...แต่คงไม่ต้องห่วงมั้ง อามิจังซะอย่าง ยังไงก็ต้องได้เป็นหมออยู่แล้วล่ะ...แต่ว่านะ เก่งขนาดนั้นผู้ชายที่ไหนจะกล้าจีบเนี่ย_

มินาโกะนึกถึงเพื่อนสาวคนเดียวที่ไว้ผมสั้นและย้อนคิดถึงตอนที่ตนเคยอาสาเป็นกามเทพให้เธอกับเพื่อนผู้ชายคนอื่นๆ แต่สุดท้ายก็ไม่มีใครทนความเก่งของสาวสุขุมแสนฉลาดคนนี้ได้สักคน

 _อุซางิจัง...เป็นห่วงเธอจัง ฉันหวังว่าหลังจากศึกครั้งนั้น จะไม่มีศัตรูที่ไหนอีก...ถึงไม่มีฉัน แต่อย่างน้อยที่สุด เธอก็ยังมีคุณมาโมรุอยู่ข้างๆนะ...คุณมาโมรุ ได้โปรดช่วยปกป้องอุซางิแทนฉันด้วยเถอะ..._

ภาพของเพื่อนสาวที่เกล้าผมสีทองมัดสองแกละ ขมวดด้านบนเป็นทรงกลมคล้ายซาลาเปาและปล่อยปอยผมยาวลงมาผุดขึ้นในใจ หญิงสาวคิดไปถึงเรื่องราวที่อุซางิมักเล่าให้ฟังเกี่ยวกับมาโมรุ ว่าไม่ว่าเมื่อไหร่เขาก็อยู่เคียงข้างเธอเสมอ ไม่เคยห่างหายไปไหน

 _คนที่อยู่เคียงข้างงั้นเหรอ..._

พลันภาพของชายหนุ่มผู้มีรวงผมสีเงินตัดกับดวงตาสีแดงเพลิงก็ปรากฏขึ้นในหัว แล้วความรู้สึกร้อนรุ่มจากเหตุการณ์เมื่อเย็นที่ผ่านมาก็ส่งผลให้ใจเต้นไม่เป็นส่ำ เธอนึกถึงภาพที่ตัวเองต้องกระชับเสื้อเข้าหากัน

 _ตาบ้า_ _! จับอะไรฉันบ้างก็ไม่รู้ แล้วฉันนี่ก็นะ...เฮ้อ!_

เธอปิดหน้าอย่างขวยเขิน แต่เพียงไม่นานก็นึกถึงคำพูดของชู...

 _ช่วงนี้อย่าอยู่ใกล้เจ้านั่น ถ้าเธอไม่อยากตาย_

หญิงสาวไม่ค่อยเข้าใจมากนัก ว่าซูบารุอยากจะฆ่าเธอหรืออย่างไรกันแน่

 _เตือนมันก็ส่วนเตือน แต่ที่ทำหลังจากนั้น..._

ทันใดนั้นความรู้สึกที่เรือนร่างของตนถูกสัมผัสอย่างไม่เต็มใจก็แล่นเข้ามาในหัว

 _แย่ที่สุด_ _!_

แม้จะยังโกรธที่ชูทำแบบนั้นโดยไม่คิดถึงความรู้สึกของเธอเลย แต่คำเตือนนั้นคงไม่ใช่แค่เรื่องล้อเล่นไร้สาระแน่ๆ แต่ถ้าจะให้ไปถามเขาให้รู้เรื่อง...หญิงสาวก็ยังไม่อยากเจอกับชูในตอนนี้...

หลังจากครุ่นคิดอยู่สักพักใหญ่ๆ เธอจึงตัดสินใจไปหาบุคคลต้นเหตุ

 _ซูบารุ...นายเป็นอะไรกันแน่นะ...?_

* * *

เสียงเคาะประตูดังขึ้น ซูบารุที่กำลังนอนออมแรงให้ได้มากที่สุดจำต้องลุกไปเปิด และก็ต้องประหลาดใจเมื่อเห็นว่าผู้มาเยือนคือใคร

"ยุย?" ดวงตากลมโตของสาวร่างเล็กแบบบางมองช้อนขึ้น

"ซูบารุคุง ฉันขอเข้าไปก่อนได้ไหม"

แม้จะยังไม่รู้ว่าอะไรเป็นอะไร แต่เขาก็ตัดสินใจเปิดประตูออกกว้างขึ้นเป็นสัญญาณการอนุญาต และดันประตูปิดแบบไม่สนิทมากนัก

ชายหนุ่มมองหญิงสาวร่างเล็กตรงหน้า

"มีอะไร" เขาไม่คิดจะโอภาปราศรัยใดๆทั้งนั้น ยิ่งช่วงที่เขาต้องการพักผ่อนแบบนี้ยิ่งไม่อยากให้ใครมารบกวนทั้งสิ้น

"ฉันมาให้เธอดื่มเลือด" ขาดคำ เขาก็เบิ่งตากว้างขึ้น

เมื่อเห็นอากัปกิริยานั้น หญิงสาวจึงกล่าวต่อ

"ชูซังเล่าให้ฉันฟังแล้ว" เธอเว้นช่วง "ซูบารุคุง...ตอนนั้นเธอไม่ได้ดื่มเลือดใช่ไหม"

"...ตอนไหน..." เขาเสมองไปทางอื่นอย่างไม่ยี่หระทั้งๆที่ใจเริ่มเต้นไม่เป็นส่ำ

 _พี่...รู้ได้ไง...หรือว่า..._

"ตอนที่มินาโกะจังต้องให้เลือดเธอไงล่ะ" จี้ใจดำเขาเข้าอย่างจัง "ทำไมเธอถึงไม่ดื่มล่ะ นี่ชูซังก็มาบอกฉันว่าเธอเริ่มมีอาการแล้วนะ"

 _นั่นไง เจ้าพี่ตัวดี...แม่งเอ๊ย_ _! แล้วฉันก็ดันสติหลุดต่อหน้าหมอนั่นอีก_

"มาดื่มเลือดฉันเถอะ...ตอนนั้นชูซังก็ดื่มมาไม่อิ่มแล้วมาขอเลือดฉันเหมือนกัน"

ขาดคำ ชายหนุ่มก็หันกลับมามองหญิงสาวอย่างไม่อยากเชื่อ

 _พี่ชูเนี่ยนะดื่มเลือดไม่อิ่ม_ _!? คนที่ไม่เคยสนใจอะไรเลยอย่างนั้นเนี่ยนะ!?_

อีกฝ่ายพอจะเข้าใจได้ถึงสิ่งที่เขาคิดจากสีหน้า จึงกล่าว

"จริงๆจ้ะ แล้ววันนั้นมินาโกะจังก็มาเห็นพอดีด้วย ต่อว่าชูซังใหญ่เลยล่ะ" เธอยิ้มเศร้า

 _จะว่าไป ฉันยังไม่ได้บอกเรื่องนั้นกับมินาโกะจังเลยนี่นา...เอาเถอะ คืนนี้ล่ะจะบอกชัวร์ๆ_

"ช่างเรื่องนั้นก่อน รีบมาดื่มเลือดฉันเถอะนะ"

ซูบารุนิ่งคิดอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง หลังจากพิจารณาแล้วว่าถ้ายังฝืนทนต่อไปอย่างนี้ จะต้องเกิดเหตุการณ์ร้ายๆขึ้นเป็นแน่...เขาเองก็ไม่อยากจะออกห่างจากมินาโกะมากเท่าไรนัก...ในเมื่อยุยเองก็เต็มใจ แล้วดูท่าทางนี่จะเป็นหนทางที่ดีที่สุด เขาก็ควรจะรีบดื่มเลือดเธอให้มันเสร็จๆไป

ชายหนุ่มเดินไปหาร่างเล็ก แล้วจึงค่อยๆโน้มตัวลงไปใกล้ต้นคอขาวเนียนของหญิงสาวและง้างเขี้ยวขึ้น

"ซูบารุ...?" ผู้ถูกเรียกหันขวับไปตามต้นเสียง เห็นหญิงสาวผู้มีรวงผมยาวสีทองสุกสว่างยืนตะลึงงันอยู่หน้าประตูห้อง พลันเธอก็วิ่งออกไปจากตรงนั้น

"มินาโกะ!" เขาผละออกจากยุย พลันถลาออกไปจากห้องและวิ่งตามเธอไปทันที

* * *

มินาโกะวิ่งเต็มฝีเท้า เธอไม่อยากจะเชื่อว่าภาพที่เพิ่งได้เห็นคือชายหนุ่มคนที่เธอรู้สึกดีด้วยกำลังขบเม้มซอกคอเพื่อนสาวเพียงคนเดียวของเธอ ตอนที่เธอมาถึงและกำลังจะเคาะประตูนั้น ก็เห็นว่าประตูไม่ได้ปิดสนิทจึงค่อยๆแง้มดูและก็เห็นภาพบาดตาบาดใจโดยไม่คาดฝัน

 _สรุปคือทำแบบนั้นกับทุกคนสินะ...แย่ที่สุด_ _!_

เธอใช้หลังมือปาดน้ำตาที่เพิ่งหยดลงมา

 _เดี๋ยวนะ...รู้สึกดีด้วยอย่างนั้นเหรอ_

หญิงสาวชะลอฝีเท้าลงเล็กน้อยพร้อมๆกับที่เพิ่งตระหนักอะไรบางอย่างได้ พลันเธอก็ได้ยินเสียงเรียกจากด้านหลัง ไม่มีความจำเป็นใดๆที่จะต้องหันกลับไปมองเพราะเธอจำเสียงนั้นได้ดี หญิงสาวออกวิ่งอีกครั้ง เธอมั่นใจว่าถ้ายังไม่ประชิดตัว ฝีเท้าของอดีตนักกีฬาวอลเล่ย์อย่างเธอก็ไม่เป็นรองใคร

 _วิ่งเร็วชะมัด..._

ชายหนุ่มคิดพลางมองไปยังร่างที่สะบัดรวงผมพลิ้วไหวตามแรงวิ่งข้างหน้า เขาเริ่มรู้สึกมึนหัวขึ้นมาและหอบหนักกว่าทุกทีพลางตระหนักได้ว่าตนเองในเวลานี้ไม่มีเรี่ยวแรงมากพอจะหายตัว

 _ไม่ไหว...แต่...ฉันไม่มีทางปล่อยเธอไปทั้งๆแบบนั้นแน่_ _!_

ซูบารุกัดฟันโดยไม่รู้ตัวแล้วเร่งฝีเท้าขึ้นอีก...ระยะห่างค่อยๆลดลงทีละนิดๆ จนกระทั่ง...

"ว้าย!"

ข้อมือบางของหญิงสาวถูกคว้าเอาไว้แล้วดึงกลับอย่างแรง ทรวงอกที่เลื่อนขึ้นลงตามจังหวะการเต้นรัวของหัวใจปะทะเข้ากับแผงอกกำยำที่หอบหนักไม่แพ้กัน

"ปล่อย!"

เธอดีดดิ้นอยู่ในอ้อมแขนของเขาแต่มีหรือที่ชายหนุ่มจะยอม เขารวบตัวเธอขึ้นอุ้มและเดินกลับไปที่ห้องโดยไม่สนใจเสียงทัดทานใดๆทั้งสิ้น

* * *

เมื่อซูบารุกลับมาถึงห้อง ยุยที่ยังคงยืนอยู่ที่เดิมมองคนทั้งสองด้วยความตกใจ

"มินาโกะจัง!?"

"ปล่อยนะ! ยุย ช่วยฉันด้วย!" เธอยังคงดิ้นอยู่ในวงแขนแกร่งมาตลอดทาง

"ยุย เธอออกไปก่อน" เสียงทุ้มสั่ง

"แต่ซูบารุคุง เธอยังไม่ได้ดื่ม..."

"ฉันบอกให้ออกไปก่อน!" เขาตัดบท หญิงสาวร่างเล็กจึงได้แต่พยักหน้าและออกไปจากห้อง

ซูบารุปิดประตูห้องด้วยเข่าข้างหนึ่งและเดินอาดๆเข้าไปกลางห้องพลางมองหญิงสาวในอ้อมแขน เขาเหวี่ยงเธอลงบนเตียงอ่อนนุ่มอย่างแรง จากนั้นจึงตามขึ้นไปคร่อมร่างสาวเจ้าอย่างรวดเร็วพร้อมใช้สองมือตรึงข้อมือบางไว้กับเตียง

"นาย!"

"เธอหนีฉันทำไม!?" เสียงของเขาดังก้องไปทั่วห้อง

"ฉัน..." หญิงสาวอับจนคำพูดพลางเสมองไปทางอื่นด้วยความหวั่นเกรงดวงตาสีแดงวาววับ "ฉันไม่ได้หนี"

"แล้วที่ฉันต้องตามเธอไปเมื่อกี้มันคืออะไร"

"ก็แล้วนายจะตามมาทำไมล่ะ!?" เธอหันกลับมาสบตาเขาทันที ความกริ่งเกรงเมื่อครู่มลายหายไปสิ้น

"ก็เธอหนีฉัน!"

"ฉันไม่ได้หนี!...อุ๊บ!"

ริมฝีปากหนาเข้าบดขยี้ริมฝีปากบางโดยไม่ทันตั้งตัว ลิ้นฉ่ำร้อนแทรกเข้าเกี่ยวกระหวัดอย่างเดือดดาล ดูดดื่มอยู่เพียงครู่พลันเขาก็ถอนริมฝีปากออก

"บอกมา เธอหนีฉันทำไม"

"ฉัน...ไม่ได้หนี" เสียงของเธอเริ่มอ่อนลง

"ถ้าไม่บอก ฉันก็จะจูบเธออยู่อย่างนี้นี่ล่ะ!" ขาดคำก็ประทับจูบลงมาอีกครั้ง ครั้งนี้หนักหน่วงและรุนแรงมากกว่าเดิม ลิ้นฉ่ำร้อนฉวัดเฉวียนปัดป่ายไปทั่วจนอุณหภูมิในร่างกายของคนทั้งคู่เริ่มสูงขึ้น เขาดูดดื่มไปกับรสจูบและประกบปากให้แนบสนิทมากขึ้น หญิงสาวเริ่มรู้สึกราวกับว่าตนหายใจไม่ทันเพราะการรุกล้ำอันแสนร้อนแรงนี้ พลันเรียวปากอุ่นก็ถอนออกอีกครั้ง

"จะบอกหรือไม่บอก"

เมื่อเห็นว่าอีกฝ่ายเงียบ เขาจึงก้มลงอีกครั้ง แต่เธอกลับเบนหน้าไปอีกทางและรีบพูด

"บอกแล้วๆ!"

ชายหนุ่มมองเธอนิ่ง เขายังคงอยู่ในท่าคร่อมร่างบางและตรึงข้อมือขาวเนียน ลมหายใจอุ่นร้อนปะทะกับผิวแก้มแดงระเรื่อ

"ฉัน..." เธอเว้นช่วง

 _จะให้บอกตรงๆได้ยังไง_

"ฉัน...คือ..." เธอเหลือบมองเขาแวบหนึ่งแล้วจึงเสมองทางอื่น "ฉันไม่อยากรบกวนพวกเธอน่ะ"

ดวงตาสีเพลิงมีแววฉงนไม่ปิดบัง

"รบกวน? พวกฉัน?"

"ก็เธอกับยุย..." หญิงสาวหันมาสบตาเขา ฉับพลันริมฝีปากก็ปัดเบาๆไปโดนอีกฝ่าย ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินเบิกกว้างแล้วจึงหันกลับไปมองทางอื่นทันที พวงแก้มมีเลือดฝาดเข้มขึ้นกว่าเดิม

แม้จะรู้สึกดีใจปนประหลาดใจไปกับสัมผัสเล็กๆเมื่อครู่ อีกทั้งยังมีความสุขแปลกๆเมื่อเห็นสาวเจ้าอายม้วนขนาดนี้ แต่ชายหนุ่มก็ยังไม่ลืมสิ่งที่ตนต้องการล่วงรู้

"ฉันกับยุยทำไม"

"ก็...เธอ...เอ่อ..." ชายหนุ่มรอฟังด้วยความอดทน "เธอจูบยุยที่คอ"

 _...ว่าไงนะ_ _!?_

"หา!?" เขามองหน้าเธออย่างไม่อยากเชื่อ "ฉันไม่ได้ทำอย่างนั้นสักหน่อย"

"ก็ฉันเปิดประตูเข้าไปเห็นพอดีนี่!"

"ฉันไม่ได้จูบยุย นั่นฉันกำลังจะ..." พลันเขาก็ปิดปากลง

"กำลังจะ...อะไร?" เธอค่อยๆหันมองอีกฝ่าย ทว่าเขายังคงเงียบ จนกระทั่ง...

"มันจำเป็นน่ะ"

"หืม? จำเป็นอะไร..."

"เอ๊ะ!?...นี่เธอ...หรือว่า..." เขาตัดบทและเรียบเรียงความคิดอย่างรวดเร็ว

"เธอหึงฉันงั้นเหรอ" ชายหนุ่มแย้มยิ้ม ความอ่อนโยนที่ไม่เคยเปิดเผยให้ใครได้เห็นส่งออกมาชัดเจนจากดวงตาสีแดงสด รอยยิ้มนั้นยิ่งขับใบหน้าอันหล่อเหลาให้น่ามองยิ่งขึ้นไปอีก

"เปล่า! ไม่ใช่นะ!" หญิงสาวเสมองทางอื่นในขณะที่รู้สึกว่าใบหน้าเริ่มร้อนผะผ่าว

 _ตาบ้านั่น พูดอะไรแบบนั้น_ _! แล้วยังรอยยิ้มนั่นอีก โอ๊ย! ฉันจะบ้าตาย!_

"หืม...ว่าไง เธอหึงฉันใช่ไหม" เขาก้มลงคลอเคลียพวงแก้มนวลเนียนและหอมไปหนึ่งฟอดใหญ่

"อ๊ะ! นาย..." ยังไม่ทันขาดคำ เธอก็ถูกปิดปากด้วยจูบของชายหนุ่มอีกครั้ง

จูบในครั้งนี้ช่างละเมียดละไม หอมหวานราวกับผลไม้ที่สุกงอม ชายหนุ่มละออกจากข้อมือบางและมาประคองใบหน้าสวยสะคราญให้อยู่ในท่าเอื้อต่อการจูบมากขึ้น ร่างแกร่งที่ทาบทับอยู่บนเรือนร่างอรชรแนบชิดติดกันซะจนสามารถรับรู้ได้ถึงจังหวะหัวใจที่เต้นรัวเร็วของอีกฝ่าย หญิงสาวโอบรอบคอเขา มาถึงตอนนี้ เธอคงไม่อาจปฏิเสธได้อีกแล้วว่าเธอโหยหาเขา และไม่เคยรังเกียจการสัมผัสจากชายผู้นี้เลยสักครั้ง และถึงแม้เขาจะไม่พูดอะไร เธอก็สัมผัสได้ว่าเขาก็รู้สึกเหมือนกัน...

จูบหวานฉ่ำที่ทั้งต่อเนื่องและยาวนานค่อยๆเพิ่มความเข้มข้นขึ้น หญิงสาวรู้สึกได้ถึงจังหวะการจูบที่เร่งร้อนขึ้นทีละนิดๆจนทำให้สติแทบแตกกระเจิง...ในขณะที่คนทั้งสองยังคงหลงมัวเมาอยู่ในรสจูบที่ราวกับจะไม่มีวันจบสิ้น ฉับพลันเขาก็ผละออกจากเธอ

"โอ๊ย!" ชายหนุ่มร้องด้วยความเจ็บปวด เขาเอนลงไปนอนบิดที่เตียงอย่างทุรนทุรายพลางใช้สองมือกุมศีรษะ

"ซูบารุ! เป็นอะไรไป!?"

หญิงสาวที่บัดนี้ลุกขึ้นนั่ง กำลังพยายามจับร่างชายหนุ่มให้อยู่นิ่งๆ เขาดูทรมานมาก เหงื่อผุดพราวบนใบหน้าหล่อเหลา ผิวสีซีดแบบแวมไพร์ของเขายิ่งเผือดลงไปอีกจนน่ากลัว

"ซูบารุ ทำใจดีๆไว้นะ!" เธอตัดสินใจกอดชายหนุ่มเอาไว้ แม้ว่าเขาจะยังคงดิ้นพราดอยู่บ้างแต่เมื่อเวลาผ่านไปสักพักก็เริ่มสงบลงและนิ่งไปในที่สุด

* * *

มินาโกะนำผ้าชุบน้ำมาวางที่หน้าผากชายหนุ่มและนั่งตรงขอบเตียง เธออดเป็นห่วงเขาไม่ได้ ชายหนุ่มไม่เคยมีอาการเช่นนี้มาก่อน ร่างกายของเขาร้อนแผดเผาแต่สีหน้ากลับซีดเผือดจนน่ากลัว คิ้วขมวดกันตลอดเวลาทั้งๆที่นอนหลับอยู่

 _ยังปวดหัวอยู่ใช่ไหมนะ..._

หญิงสาวมองเขาและลูบศีรษะชายหนุ่มแผ่วเบาโดยหวังว่าจะช่วยเขาได้บ้าง

เวลาผ่านไปหนึ่งชั่วโมงก็แล้ว สองชั่วโมงก็แล้ว แต่คนตรงหน้าก็ยังไม่มีทีท่าว่าจะดีขึ้น...ความง่วงเริ่มครอบงำหญิงสาว...และโดยไม่ทันรู้ตัว เธอก็ผล็อยหลับไป

* * *

มินาโกะปรือตาขึ้น นาฬิกาบอกเวลาว่าเธอหลับไปถึงสามชั่วโมง เธอยันตัวขึ้นนั่งและมองไปที่ชายหนุ่มข้างกาย เขายังคงหลับอยู่ หญิงสาวมองเขาอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง

 _ยังตัวร้อนอยู่ไหมนะ_

เธอเอื้อมมือไปแตะหน้าผากเขา ตามด้วยแก้ม แล้วจึงผุดสีหน้าดีใจเมื่อเห็นว่าอุณหภูมิลดลงอย่างไม่น่าเชื่อ

 _แต่ทำไมถึงตัวเย็นจนน่ากลัวขนาดนี้นะ อย่างกับโดนแช่แข็งแน่ะ_

ในขณะที่หญิงสาวกำลังคิดว่าจะไปนำผ้าชุบน้ำอุ่นมาเช็ดตัวให้นั่นเอง มือเย็นเยียบก็คว้าข้อมือบางไว้ มินาโกะหันกลับมาด้วยความดีใจ

"ซูบารุ!" ทว่ารอยยิ้มกลับมลายหายไปเมื่อชายหนุ่มลืมตาขึ้น...ดวงตาของเขาเป็นสีแดงฉานไม่เหลือตาดำและตาขาวอีกต่อไป

* * *

A/N: เอาล่ะสิ ซูบารูเปี้ยนไป๋!? (เปลี่ยนไป) อุตส่าห์ได้หวานกันจริงๆสักทีแท้ๆแต่จะเกิดอะไรขึ้นกับซูบารุและมินาโกะต่อไปนะ(?) สามารถติดตามเอาใจช่วยพวกเขาได้ในครั้งหน้ากับตอน "ขีดจำกัด" นะคะ~~


	14. Chapter 14 Limit

**คำเตือน:** เรื่องนี้เป็นเพียงเรื่องที่แต่งขึ้นจากจินตนาการเท่านั้น ขอผู้อ่านโปรดใช้วิจารณญาณในการอ่าน แยกแยะได้ด้วยตนเองว่าเรื่องแต่งก็คือเรื่องแต่ง ไม่ใช่เรื่องจริงในชีวิต และไม่ใช่สิ่งที่ควรเฝ้าฝันว่าจะเกิดขึ้นจริง

 **Disclaimer:** I'm not the owner of "Sailor Moon" or "Diabolik Lovers"

* * *

 **ความเดิมตอนที่แล้ว**

เธอเอื้อมมือไปแตะหน้าผากเขา ตามด้วยแก้ม แล้วจึงผุดสีหน้าดีใจเมื่อเห็นว่าอุณหภูมิลดลงอย่างไม่น่าเชื่อ

 _แต่ทำไมถึงตัวเย็นจนน่ากลัวขนาดนี้นะ อย่างกับโดนแช่แข็งแน่ะ_

ในขณะที่หญิงสาวกำลังคิดว่าจะไปนำผ้าชุบน้ำอุ่นมาเช็ดตัวให้นั่นเอง มือเย็นเยียบก็คว้าข้อมือบางไว้ มินาโกะหันกลับมาด้วยความดีใจ

"ซูบารุ!" ทว่ารอยยิ้มกลับมลายหายไปเมื่อชายหนุ่มลืมตาขึ้น...ดวงตาของเขาเป็นสีแดงฉานไม่เหลือตาดำและตาขาวอีกต่อไป

* * *

 **บทที่** **14 ขีดจำกัด**

"เลือด..." ชายหนุ่มยันตัวลุกขึ้นนั่งทั้งๆที่ยังคงจับข้อมือเธออยู่ ดวงตาสีแดงฉานที่ไม่เหลือตาดำและตาขาวเหม่อมองไปข้างหน้า

มินาโกะยังจับต้นชนปลายไม่ถูก แววตาสีน้ำเงินสดที่เริ่มสั่นไหวยังคงจ้องเขม็งไปที่ดวงตาสีแดงก่ำคู่นั้นราวกับถูกสะกด พลันมือเย็นเยียบก็กระชับข้อมือเธอแน่นเข้าและดึงหญิงสาวออกจากภวังค์

"ซูบารุ...?" เธอตัดสินใจเอื้อนเอ่ยแผ่วเบา ผู้ถูกเรียกค่อยๆหันมามอง หญิงสาวขนลุกซู่ด้วยความกลัว เธอรู้สึกได้ว่านี่ไม่ใช่ซูบารุคนเดิมที่เธอรู้จักอีกต่อไป

ชายหนุ่มใช้ดวงตาสีแดงอันน่าสะพรึงกลัวคู่นั้นมองตรงมาที่เธอด้วยแววตาว่างเปล่า ไร้ซึ่งความรู้สึกใดๆพลันริมฝีปากก็เผยอขึ้นเล็กน้อย

"เลือด!" ขาดคำ เขาก็โถมตัวไปที่หญิงสาว ทั้งสองกลิ้งไปบนพื้นพรมอย่างรวดเร็วและจบลงที่ชายหนุ่มคร่อมร่างเธอ

"...ได้กลิ่นหอม..." ชายหนุ่มทำท่าราวกับกำลังสูดหายใจลึกยาว ลิ้นไล้เลียริมฝีปากตัวเอง แล้วจึงก้มลงมองหญิงสาวผู้อยู่ใต้ร่างของตน

"ซูบารุ...อย่า..." ทว่าคำขอของหญิงสาวไม่เป็นผล เมื่อแวมไพร์หนุ่มฝังเขี้ยวลงต้นคอขาวนวลอย่างแรง เลือดทั้งร่างสูบฉีดไปยังทิศทางเดียวกัน

... _ทำไมกัน..._

หญิงสาวเริ่มน้ำตารื้น พลันเรื่องราวที่เคยลืมเลือนไปด้วยความไม่ใส่ใจก็ย้อนเข้ามาในหัว ไม่ว่าจะเป็นเรื่องที่ชายหนุ่มบอกเธอว่า การที่ยุยไปอยู่ที่นั่น 'มันจำเป็น'...เรื่องในวันนั้นที่เขาไม่ยอมดูดเลือดเธอ...และสิ่งที่ชูเคยพูดเตือนให้เธออยู่ห่างจากชายหนุ่มเอาไว้

 _หรือว่า...นี่คืออาการขาดเลือดที่ว่านั่น?_

เธอจำเป็นต้องพิสูจน์บางอย่าง หญิงสาวรวบรวมเรี่ยวแรง ผละออกจากพันธนาการของคมเขี้ยวได้สำเร็จ และผลักร่างแกร่งออกไปอย่างสุดกำลัง...มันได้ผล และในทันทีที่ลุกขึ้นนั่ง เธอก็ตบหน้าเขาเต็มแรง

"ได้สติสักทีสิซูบารุ!"

ทว่าสิ่งที่เขาทำ มีเพียงจ้องมองเธอนิ่งครู่หนึ่ง แล้วจึงคว้าข้อมือข้างที่เธอตบเขาและฝังเขี้ยวลงไปบนข้อมือนั้น

"โอ๊ย!"

 _ใช่จริงๆ_

หญิงสาวยืนยันกับตัวเองในใจ...เขาสูญเสียสติสัมปชัญญะไปแล้ว เขาจำไม่ได้แล้วว่าเธอคือใคร

 _มันเป็นความผิดของฉันเอง...เพราะฉัน...ทำให้เธอขาดเลือด_

คิดพลางมองแวมไพร์หนุ่มผู้ซึ่งกำลังเอร็ดอร่อยกับเลือดจากข้อมือเธอ

 _แต่...มันก็เจ็บอยู่เหมือนกันนะ ตรงข้อมือเนี่ย_

หญิงสาวแอบขำขันอยู่ในใจ เธอพยายามทำตัวให้เข้มแข็งเข้าไว้ ไม่ว่าอย่างไรเธอจะตายต่อหน้าซูบารุไม่ได้เด็ดขาด ไม่เช่นนั้นมันคงเป็นตราบาปไปชั่วชีวิตเขา

 _ถ้ายังให้ดื่มเลือดนิ่งๆที่เดียวตลอด เขาคงจะดื่มไม่หยุดแล้วฉันต้องได้ตายจริงๆแน่_

เธอกำมือแน่นเข้าอย่างไม่รู้ตัว

 _คงต้องหนีสินะ_

คิดได้ดังนั้น เธอจึงสลัดข้อมือออก มันง่ายกว่าที่จินตนาการเอาไว้มากนัก และแม้จะเจ็บแสบกว่าที่คิดแต่ก็ถือว่าพอทนได้

หญิงสาวพยายามคลานไปอีกทาง พลันรวงผมสีทองสลวยก็ถูกกระชากไปด้านหลัง และโดยไม่ทันตั้งตัว ความเจ็บแปลบจากคมเขี้ยวก็แล่นมาจากบริเวณหัวไหล่

 _ฉัน...จะตายไม่ได้_

เธอสะบัดร่างที่สั่นเทาอย่างแรง ทว่าเขี้ยวยังคงฝังอยู่ที่ไหล่มน หญิงสาวพยายามอีกครั้งและมันก็สำเร็จ!

เธอหันมาเผชิญหน้าเขา ดวงตาของชายหนุ่มยังเหมือนเดิม ยังคงเป็นสีแดงฉานไร้แววใดๆ

"ซูบารุ ทำใจดีๆไว้ มีสติหน่อยสิ!" หญิงสาวประคองพวงแก้มเย็นเยียบของเขา ทว่าเขากลับง้างเขี้ยวเข้าใส่มือบาง เธอดึงมือกลับทันหวุดหวิดและพยายามลุกขึ้นยืนหมายจะวิ่งไปอีกทาง ทว่าชายหนุ่มคว้าชายเสื้อเธอไว้ทันและยึดไว้แน่นจนมันฉีกขาดเป็นแนวยาว

"ว้าย!"

หญิงสาวใช้มือปกปิดเรือนร่างพัลวัน เขาดึงข้อมือเธอทั้งสองข้างออก เนินอกอวบที่โผล่พ้นบราเซียร์สีอ่อนก็เผยให้เห็นในบัดดล พลันคมเขี้ยวก็ฝังลงบนเนินเนื้ออ่อนนุ่มนั้น หญิงสาวค่อยๆทรุดตัวลงและนอนราบลงไปกับพื้นอย่างไร้เรี่ยวแรง

 _ฉันจะตายไม่ได้_

เธอพยายามสลัดพันธนาการ แต่ข้อมือบางก็ไม่หลุดจากมือแกร่งเสียที ความอ่อนเพลียเริ่มครอบงำ

"ซูบารุ...ได้โปรด" พูดพลางมองไปยังชายหนุ่มผู้กำลังดูดเลือดอย่างเอร็ดอร่อย

"กลับมาเป็นคนเดิมเถอะนะ"

ทว่าคนตรงหน้ากลับดูเหมือนไม่มีทีท่าว่าจะได้ยิน ซึ่งอันที่จริงหญิงสาวก็ไม่แน่ใจนักว่าเสียงที่เธอพูดออกไปนั้นดังแค่ไหน เพราะสติที่เริ่มเลือนรางลงเรื่อยๆนั้นทำให้เธอเริ่มไม่รับรู้ถึงเสียงและความเป็นไปรอบข้าง

 _ฉันไม่มีแรงแล้วนะ_

เลือดทั้งร่างยังคงสูบฉีดออกไปจากร่างกาย

 _ซูบารุ...ได้โปรด..._

ในขณะที่เธอเริ่มรู้สึกว่าสติกำลังจะเลือนหายไป พลันชายหนุ่มก็ละออกจากเนินเนื้ออ่อนนุ่ม เขามองมาที่หญิงสาวจากหัวจรดเท้าและไล่กลับขึ้นไปยังใบหน้าสวยที่บัดนี้ซีดเซียวจนน่ากลัว

"...มินาโกะ..." พูดจบ ดวงหน้าสวยก็ปรือตาขึ้นอย่างมีความหวังและมองไปยังต้นเสียง เธอค่อยๆผุดยิ้มอย่างอ่อนแรงเมื่อเห็นแววตาของเขาที่บัดนี้กลับมาสวยสดเหมือนเดิมแล้ว

"ฉัน..."

 _ฉันทำอะไรลงไป_

เขาแทบไม่อยากเชื่อตัวเอง มีเลือดเป็นรอยสองจุดของเขี้ยวอยู่ทั่วร่างหญิงสาว ไม่ว่าจะเป็นต้นคอ เนินอก หัวไหล่ หรือแม้แต่ข้อมือ นี่คือสิ่งที่เขาทำลงไปอย่างนั้นหรือ!?

 _...ไม่จริง..._

ความเจ็บปวดจากการที่ตนเป็นคนทำร้ายหญิงสาวตรงหน้าทำให้ชายหนุ่มพูดไม่ออก มันรวดร้าวซะจนเหมือนลมหายใจกำลังติดขัด ทว่าเขาก็ต้องสะดุ้งกับสัมผัสแผ่วเบาที่แก้ม

"ไม่เป็นไร" หญิงสาวแตะที่แก้มของเขาพลางพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงอ่อนแรง แววตาปวดร้าวของเขาทำเอาเธอรู้สึกเจ็บแปลบในอก ตอนนี้สิ่งที่เธอต้องการมีเพียงปลอบโยนชายหนุ่มตรงหน้า

"ฉันไม่เป็นไรจริงๆ" มือเล็กๆที่สั่นเล็กน้อยด้วยความอ่อนแรงยังคงประคองแก้มเขาเอาไว้

พลันเสียงอึกทึกจากข้างนอกก็ดังขึ้น

"ซูบารุ! แกทำอะไรของแกวะ!?" ประตูเปิดผางออกพร้อมๆกับเรย์จิที่ทะยานเข้ามาผลักเขาออกไป

"นี่เธอ! เป็นอะไรหรือเปล่า!? นี่!" เขาช้อนร่างหญิงสาวขึ้นอย่างนุ่มนวลทว่ารวดเร็ว เธอทำได้เพียงมองสบตาชายหนุ่มผู้นิ่งงันอยู่ที่พื้นเป็นครั้งสุดท้ายก่อนสติจะดับวูบลง

* * *

เก้าชั่วโมงผ่านไป

"รู้สึกตัวแล้วเหรอ"

 _ใครกัน_

มินาโกะปรือตาขึ้นพลางมองไปยังต้นเสียง ชายหนุ่มผมสีเข้มกำลังมองเธอด้วยดวงตาม่วงอมแดงแสนสวยผ่านเลนส์แว่น

"เรย์จิ...?" เธอรู้สึกไร้เรี่ยวแรงไปทั่วร่าง

"เธอหลับไป 9 ชั่วโมงเลยนะ" ชายหนุ่มลุกขึ้นจากเก้าอี้ข้างเตียงและยืนกอดอกมองเธอ

 _เก้าชั่วโมงงั้นเหรอ...เดี๋ยวนะ ตั้งเก้าชั่วโมงเลยเหรอ_ _!?_

"แล้วซูบารุ..."

"เจ้านั่นสบายดี ป่านนี้คงโดนเทศน์ยกใหญ่ไปแล้ว อะไรของมันก็ไม่รู้ ดื่มเลือดไม่อิ่มก็ไม่ยอมไปหาดื่มที่อื่น แล้วยังไม่ยอมบอกใครอีก เจ้าบ้านั่น" แม้จะดูเหมือนต่อว่า แต่หญิงสาวสัมผัสได้ว่าพี่ชายคนรองคนนี้ก็เป็นห่วงน้องชายอยู่เหมือนกัน

 _นั่นไง...ใช่จริงๆ...แต่เขาไม่ได้แค่ดื่มเลือดน้อยนะ...ไม่ได้ดื่มเลือดฉันสักนิดเลยต่างหาก_

"เขา...ไม่ได้ดื่มเลยต่างหาก" เธอตัดสินใจพูดออกไป

ขาดคำ ชายหนุ่มก็มองหญิงสาวอย่างไม่เชื่อสายตา

"เธอว่าไงนะ" เสียงของเขาเข้มขึ้น

"ในวันนั้น วันที่เรย์จิกับชูซังดื่มเลือดฉัน...ซูบารุเขา..." เธอเว้นช่วงและลอบมองอีกฝ่าย ชายหนุ่มจ้องเธอนิ่ง หญิงสาวถอนหายใจออกมาเล็กน้อยก่อนจะเอ่ยต่อ "เขาไม่ได้ดื่มเลือดฉันเลย"

 _ว่าไงนะ_ _!?_

เรย์จิแทบไม่อยากเชื่อสิ่งที่ได้ยิน

"ไม่เลยสักนิดอย่างนั้นเหรอ"

"ไม่เลยสักนิด" หญิงสาวยืนยัน

"ไอเจ้านั่น..." ชายหนุ่มกุมหน้าผากและเดินไปเดินมา

 _ตั้งแต่ตอนนั้นมันก็นานแล้วนะ มันทนมาขนาดนี้ได้ไงวะ...เจ้าบ้าเอ๊ย_ _!_

พลันภาพของน้องชายคนเล็กในตอนที่เขาเข้าไปในห้องก็ปรากฏขึ้นในห้วงความคิด

 _หรือว่าเจ้านั่นจะ..._

เขาหยุดความคิดไว้แค่นั้นแล้วหันมามองหญิงสาวนิ่งอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินสวยมองตอบอย่างสงสัย

 _เจ้าน้องบ้านั่นจะคิดกับมนุษย์ผู้หญิงจริงๆงั้นเหรอ...?_

คิดได้แค่นั้นเขาก็สะบัดศีรษะไล่ความคิดออกไปแล้วจึงหันไปสนใจหญิงสาวอีกครั้ง

"เธอยังอยากนอนพักอยู่ไหม" เขาลองถามดู เพราะไม่แน่ใจว่าคนที่เจอมาขนาดนี้ต้องพักผ่อนแค่ไหน

หญิงสาวพยักหน้ารับ

"ดื่มนี่ก่อน" เขายื่นกล่องเครื่องดื่มที่วางไว้ตรงโต๊ะข้างเตียงให้เธอพร้อมกับค่อยๆประคองเธอขึ้นนั่งโดยที่หญิงสาวไม่คิดขัดขืนใดๆ

"...ขอบคุณ..." เธอรับกล่องนั้นไว้ในมือ

 _น้ำแครนเบอร์รี่_ _100%_

พลันภาพเหตุการณ์ที่ซูบารุคอยช่วยเหลือเธอเสมอและป้อนน้ำผลไม้ชนิดนี้ให้เธอก็ผุดขึ้นมาในห้วงคำนึง ด้วยอารามเขินอายกะทันหันทำให้หญิงสาวไม่ทันได้สังเกตว่ายังมีกล่องน้ำผลไม้ว่างเปล่าอีกกล่องตั้งอยู่ตรงโต๊ะข้างเตียง

เมื่อดื่มเสร็จแล้วเธอจึงเอนตัวลงนอนอีกครั้ง พลางกระชับผ้าห่มเข้าหาตัว

"หนาวหรือเปล่า"

"...นิดหน่อย..."

 _ทำไมตานี่ถึงมาทำดีกับฉันขนาดนี้นะ_

คิดได้ไม่ทันไร ชายหนุ่มก็แทรกตัวเข้ามาในผ้าห่มและโอบกอดร่างอรชร

"ดะ...เดี๋ยว" เธอรู้สึกตกใจเมื่อรับรู้ถึงสัมผัสของแผ่นอกกำยำจากด้านหลังของตน

"ฉันแค่จะทำให้เธออุ่นขึ้น" เขากระซิบข้างหูแผ่วเบา

"มะ...ไม่เป็นไร ฉันไม่ได้หนาวขนาดนั้น" เธอเริ่มรู้สึกขวยเขิน ทว่าอ้อมแขนแกร่งกลับกระชับเอวบางแน่นเข้า

"ไม่ดื้อสักครั้งมันจะตายไหม?"

"ฉัน..."

 _เฮ้อ เอาไงเอากัน_

แม้จะไม่ค่อยชอบใจเท่าไรนัก แต่เธอก็ปฏิเสธไม่ได้ว่าไออุ่นจากร่างกายสู่ร่างกายมันช่วยได้มากกว่าผ้านวมผืนหนาจริงๆ...แล้วตอนนี้เธอก็ไม่มีแรงพอจะไปต่อกรอะไรกับแวมไพร์หนุ่ม อีกทั้งในครั้งนี้หญิงสาวยังสัมผัสได้ถึงความหวังดีของเขาจึงไม่คิดจะต่อว่าอะไรอีก...เพียงเวลาไม่นาน เธอก็ผล็อยหลับไปอีกครั้ง

เรย์จิลอบมองหญิงสาวในอ้อมแขน ลมหายใจที่ลึกและยาวทำให้รู้ว่าเธอหลับไปแล้ว เขากระชับร่างบางแน่นเข้าโดยหวังเพียงแค่ว่าจะช่วยให้ความอบอุ่นแก่หญิงสาวได้มากขึ้น...แล้วจึงค่อยๆคิดย้อนไปถึงตอนที่ยุยมาหาเขาที่ห้องก่อนที่เขาจะไปช่วยหญิงสาวผู้นี้มาจากน้องชายคนเล็ก...

 _ตอนนั้น..._

ดวงตาสีม่วงอมแดงเหม่อมองไปข้างหน้า...

* * *

A/N: กล่องน้ำผลไม้แครนเบอร์รี่ที่ว่างเปล่า 1 กล่องนั้น...จะมีการกล่าวถึงในตอนต่อไปแน่นอนค่ะ ^^...ในส่วนของตอนต่อไปนั้น จะมีการประกาศตัวพระรองหน่อแรก เอ๊ย คนแรกอย่างเป็นทางการนะคะ อย่าลืมติดตามความละมุนละไมของพระรองในตอนหน้ากับตอน "ไม่รู้ตัว" ค่า XD

ขอพื้นที่เล็กๆตรงนี้ในการกล่าวขอบคุณผู้อ่านทุกท่านเช่นเดิมนะคะ ทั้งผู้อ่านเงาที่ทำให้ยอดวิวนั้นกระเตื้องขึ้นเรื่อยๆทีละนิดแต่มั่นคง ผู้อ่านที่คอมเม้นท์เป็นประจำ ผู้อ่านที่กด fav. ในเด็กดี หรือแม้แต่ผู้อ่านที่กดดาวในหน้า Chrome (แต่ไม่ได้กด follow) และที่ขาดไปไม่ได้เลยก็คือผู้อ่านที่เป็นคนจุดความกล้าในตัวของไรท์ ทำให้ไรท์กลับมาเขียนเรื่องนี้อีกครั้ง...ซึ่งเขาก็เพิ่งมาเจอเรื่องนี้อีกครั้งหนึ่งในวันนี้(30มิ.ย.60) ขอขอบคุณมากจริงๆจากใจเลย :)) และขอขอบคุณผู้อ่านทุกท่านมากๆเลยค่าาา รักทุกคนนะคะ (ขอทำตัวเป็นนางงามสักประโยค อิอิ)


	15. Chapter 15 Unaware

ในตอนนี้จะมีเนื้อหาที่ค่อนข้างเร่าร้อนและรุนแรงเล็กน้อยนะคะ ผู้เขียนเชื่อว่าผู้อ่านทุกท่านสามารถแยกแยะได้ว่าเรื่องนี้เป็นเพียงสื่อชนิดหนึ่งที่ใช้เพื่อความบันเทิงเท่านั้น ไม่ควรนำไปเป็นแบบอย่าง และไม่ควรคิดหรือวาดฝันว่าจะเกิดขึ้นได้จริง...ขอได้โปรดใช้วิจารณญาณในการอ่านด้วยนะคะ ด้วยรักค่ะ

 **คำเตือน:** เรื่องนี้เป็นเพียงเรื่องที่แต่งขึ้นจากจินตนาการเท่านั้น ขอผู้อ่านโปรดใช้วิจารณญาณในการอ่าน แยกแยะได้ด้วยตนเองว่าเรื่องแต่งก็คือเรื่องแต่ง ไม่ใช่เรื่องจริงในชีวิต และไม่ใช่สิ่งที่ควรเฝ้าฝันว่าจะเกิดขึ้นจริง

 **Disclaimer:** I'm not the owner of "Sailor Moon" or "Diabolik Lovers"

* * *

 **ความเดิมตอนที่แล้ว**

เรย์จิลอบมองหญิงสาวในอ้อมแขน ลมหายใจที่ลึกและยาวทำให้รู้ว่าเธอหลับไปแล้ว เขากระชับร่างบางแน่นเข้าโดยหวังเพียงแค่ว่าจะช่วยให้ความอบอุ่นแก่หญิงสาวได้มากขึ้น...แล้วจึงค่อยๆคิดย้อนไปถึงตอนที่ยุยมาหาเขาที่ห้องก่อนที่เขาจะไปช่วยหญิงสาวผู้นี้มาจากน้องชายคนเล็ก...

 _ตอนนั้น..._

ดวงตาสีม่วงอมแดงเหม่อมองไปข้างหน้า...

* * *

 **บทที่** **15 ไม่รู้ตัว**

สิบชั่วโมงก่อนหน้านี้

ท่ามกลางค่ำคืนที่เงียบสงัด จู่ๆก็มีเสียงเคาะประตูดังขึ้นขัดจังหวะการอ่านหนังสือของเรย์จิ เขาวางหนังสือเล่มหนาลงอย่างเสียมิได้ ลุกจากเก้าอี้บุนวมสีหม่นอันแสนสบายและเดินไปกระชากประตูออกอย่างแรงพร้อมกับส่งสายตาอาฆาตให้กับใครก็ตามที่มารบกวนความสุขในยามวิกาลอย่างไม่ปิดบัง ทว่าพอเห็นว่าอีกฝ่ายคือใครเขากลับทำเพียงเลิกคิ้วขึ้น

"ยุย?" เขามองหญิงสาวร่างเล็กตรงหน้า

"เรย์จิซัง ฉันมีเรื่องจะปรึกษาค่ะ"

"ว่าไง?" ชายหนุ่มยืนกอดอกหลังพิงประตู ดวงตาสีม่วงอมแดงมองนิ่งไปที่คู่สนทนา เมื่อเห็นว่าอีกฝ่ายยังคงนิ่งจึงกล่าวต่อเชิงกระตุ้น "พูดตรงนี้เลยก็ได้"

หญิงสาวพยักหน้ารับแล้วจึงเอ่ย

"คือ...ฉันกับชูซังสงสัยว่าซูบารุคุงจะดื่มเลือดมาไม่พอ" เธอเว้นช่วงและลอบมองปฏิกิริยาคนตรงหน้า "แล้วตอนนี้ก็เหมือนจะเริ่มมีอาการแล้ว"

ผู้ฟังขมวดคิ้วด้วยความไม่เข้าใจ

"แล้วยังไง? มาบอกฉันทำไม เธอก็ไปหาชูสิ"

"เมื่อกี้ฉันไปมาแล้ว...ชูซังไม่อยู่น่ะค่ะ"

คำตอบนี้ไม่ได้ทำให้เรย์จิประหลาดใจสักเท่าไร เพราะพี่ชายตัวดีของเขามักจะชอบไปไหนมาไหนตอนกลางคืนเสมอ

"แล้วทำไมเธอไม่ไปให้เลือดเจ้าซูบารุมันล่ะ เธอทำได้นี่?"

 _แค่นี้คิดเองไม่ได้เหรอวะ_

ชายหนุ่มอดนึกอย่างรำคาญใจไม่ได้

"เอ่อ...ฉันไปมาแล้วค่ะ แต่พอดีมันมีอะไรนิดหน่อย"

ชายหนุ่มมองเธอด้วยสีหน้าที่บ่งบอกได้ว่าหากมีอะไรจะพูดก็รีบๆพูดซะ

"คือมินาโกะจังมาเห็นพวกเราก่อนที่ซูบารุคุงจะทันได้ดื่มเลือดฉัน แล้วเธอก็หนีไป แล้วซูบารุคุงก็ตามไป..."

"รีบๆเข้าประเด็นสักที" เขาตัดบทกลางลำปล้อง ในใจเริ่มรู้สึกหวั่นเกรงอย่างประหลาดเมื่อชื่อของหญิงสาวอีกคนถูกเอ่ยถึง

"คือซูบารุอยู่กับมินาโกะสองคนมาหลายชั่วโมงแล้ว ฉันไปเรียกก็ไม่มีเสียงตอบแถมประตูก็ล็อคอยู่..."

"แล้วทำไมไม่รีบบอก!?" เขาตัดบทและพุ่งผ่านหญิงสาวโดยมุ่งไปทางห้องของน้องคนเล็กทันที

 _เจ้าบ้าเอ๊ย_ _! แกอย่าเพิ่งทำอะไรบ้าๆนะ!_

เขาเข่นเขี้ยวเคี้ยวฟัน ด้วยเรี่ยวแรงที่มีในตอนนี้ทำให้เขาไม่สามารถหายตัวเข้าไปในห้องนั้นได้ทันที เพราะการหายตัวของเหล่าแวมไพร์จะสามารถใช้ได้ในตอนที่พละกำลังเต็มเปี่ยมเท่านั้น ซึ่งจะต้องได้ดื่มเลือดตรงเวลาและได้รับเลือดในปริมาณที่มากเกินกว่าคำว่าเพียงพอ

ในเวลาเพียงไม่นานเขาก็มาถึงหน้าห้องซูบารุ

"เฮ้ยซูบารุ!" ชายหนุ่มเรียกพร้อมกับเคาะประตูเสียงดัง ทว่ากลับไม่มีเสียงตอบรับใดๆ

เรย์จิทุบประตูอีกครั้ง แต่ก็ยังไร้ซึ่งคำตอบ เขาตัดสินใจพังประตูเข้าไปโดยใช้ไหล่กระแทกอยู่สามถึงสี่ครั้งประตูจึงกระเด้งออกอย่างแรง

ภาพที่เขาเห็นคือหญิงสาวผู้ที่เคยสดใสและสว่างจ้าราวกับดวงอาทิตย์กำลังนอนไร้เรี่ยวแรงอยู่ใต้ร่างน้องชายคนเล็กของเขา เธอกำลังประคองแก้มของอีกฝ่ายด้วยท่าทางอิดโรยอย่างเห็นได้ชัด

"ซูบารุ! แกทำอะไรของแกวะ!?" เขาพุ่งทะยานเข้าไปผลักชายหนุ่มออกอย่างไม่คิดหน้าคิดหลังอะไรทั้งสิ้น ตอนนี้รู้เพียงแค่ว่าต้องแยกเธอออกจากเจ้าน้องชายคนนี้ก่อน

"นี่เธอ! เป็นอะไรหรือเปล่า!? นี่!" เรย์จิพยายามช้อนร่างอ่อนปวกเปียกของหญิงสาวขึ้นอย่างนุ่มนวลที่สุด เขาเห็นเธอปรายตามองน้องชายของตนแวบหนึ่งแล้วจึงหมดสติไปในอ้อมแขน

เรย์จิหันไปมองซูบารุอีกครั้งด้วยตั้งใจว่าจะด่าให้หายบ้า ทว่าภาพที่เขาได้เห็นก็ทำให้คำพูดต่างๆที่คิดไว้จุกอยู่ที่คอ...น้องชายคนเล็กของเขานั่งนิ่งอยู่ที่พื้น จ้องฝ่ามือตัวเองแน่นิ่งด้วยแววตาที่ดูราวกับหัวใจสลายและยังไม่มีทีท่าว่าจะขยับเขยื้อนใดๆทั้งสิ้น

 _ซูบารุ...นี่นาย..._

เขาได้แต่เก็บสิ่งที่คิดเอาไว้ในใจแล้วลอบมองใบหน้าหญิงสาวในอ้อมแขนอีกครั้ง จากนั้นจึงสะบัดศีรษะเบาๆ

 _ไม่มั้ง เจ้านั่นคงไม่ได้คิดอะไรกับมนุษย์ผู้หญิงหรอก_

คิดได้ดังนั้นจึงเดินออกจากห้องไป

* * *

เมื่อเรย์จิเดินมาถึงหน้าห้อง เขาก็เห็นยุยยังยืนอยู่ที่เดิม

 _นี่ยังอยู่ตรงนี้อีกเหรอวะเนี่ย_ _!?_

แต่เขาคิดเพียงแค่นั้นเมื่อมีอีกความคิดที่ดีกว่าแทรกเข้ามาในหัว

"ยุย ไปดูเจ้านั่นที" เมื่อเห็นว่าอีกฝ่ายทำหน้าเหลอหลาจึงเอ่ยต่อ "ซูบารุน่ะ"

หญิงสาวพยักหน้ารับแล้วจึงเดินจากไปทันที

* * *

ร่างของมินาโกะค่อยๆถูกวางลงบนเตียงอย่างนุ่มนวล รวงผมสีทองยาวสยายไปตามผ้าปูที่นอนอย่างไม่เรียบร้อยมากนัก เรย์จิมองสำรวจเธออย่างรวดเร็วแล้วจึงขึ้นคร่อมหญิงสาวผู้สลบไสลไม่ได้สติ...วิธีที่เร็วที่สุดในการห้ามเลือดและปิดรอยแผลลึกจากคมเขี้ยวของแวมไพร์ก็คือการใช้น้ำลายของแวมไพร์ด้วยกัน

ชายหนุ่มค่อยๆโน้มตัวลงเหนือเนินอกขาวนวลของหญิงสาวและไล้เลียบริเวณรอยเขี้ยวที่ยังมีเลือดคั่งอย่างแผ่วเบา...พลันเขาก็รู้สึกถึงชีพจรที่เร่งจังหวะมากขึ้นกว่าปกติของตน นั่นอาจจะเป็นเพราะใจจริงแล้วเขาอยากจะทำอะไรมากกว่านี้แต่ก็รู้ดีว่านี่ไม่ใช่เวลานั้น ไม่ใช่ในตอนที่เธอหมดสติและอยู่ในภาวะขาดเลือดเช่นนี้...เมื่อแผลเริ่มสมานเป็นเนื้อเดียวกัน ชายหนุ่มก็เคลื่อนไปไล้เลียยังจุดต่างๆที่เธอโดนดูดเลือดไปอย่างรุนแรง ทั้งข้อมือ หัวไหล่ และปิดท้ายด้วยต้นคอ เมื่อเห็นว่าแผลทั้งหมดดูดีขึ้นแล้วและหลังจากชั่งใจอยู่สักพักใหญ่ๆ เขาก็ตัดสินใจถอดเสื้อที่ขาดวิ่นของเธอออก เรือนร่างขาวนวลที่มีเพียงชิ้นผ้าบางเบาสีหวานปกปิดสรีระส่วนบนนั้นเผยให้เห็นแก่สายตา พลันหัวใจชายหนุ่มก็กระตุกวูบอย่างไม่ทันตั้งตัว เขาสะบัดศีรษะอย่างแรงแล้วจึงหยิบเสื้อเชิ้ตของตนจากในตู้มาสวมใส่ให้เธอ ซึ่งในตอนที่กำลังสวมเสื้อให้นั้น ร่างของหญิงสาวที่อิงแอบเขานั้นเย็นจนน่ากลัว ชายหนุ่มรีบกลัดกระดุมทุกเม็ดแล้วถลาออกไปนอกห้องทันที

เพียงไม่นานหลังจากนั้นเขาก็กลับมาพร้อมกับกล่องน้ำแครนเบอร์รี่100%สองกล่อง เขาเปิดกล่องนึงออกทันทีและกรอกเข้าปากของตน จากนั้นจึงประกบเข้ากับริมฝีปากของหญิงสาว ส่งน้ำผลไม้รสหวานอมเปรี้ยวผ่านเข้าไปในเรียวปากบาง

 _กลืนสิ_

เขาภาวนาในใจในขณะที่ริมฝีปากอุ่นร้อนยังคงแนบชิดกับเธอ

 _กลืนลงไปสิ...ขอร้องล่ะ_

สองมืออุ่นหนาประคองพวงแก้มซีดเผือดของเธอไว้ และเพียงไม่นานหลังจากนั้น ราวกับร่างกายของหญิงสาวตอบสนองต่อคำขอของเขา เพราะเธอกลืนน้ำผลไม้ลงไปแล้วทั้งๆที่สติยังไม่กลับคืนมา

 _ยัง...ยังไม่พอ เร็วไปที่จะดีใจ_

คิดแล้วจึงกระดกน้ำผลไม้ขึ้นอีกครั้งและประทับลงบนริมฝีปากอ่อนนุ่มอย่างรวดเร็ว ทว่าในครั้งนี้ทุกอย่างกลับผ่านไปได้อย่างราบรื่นจนน่าอัศจรรย์ใจเพราะเธอกลืนน้ำแครนเบอร์รี่ลงไปโดยอัตโนมัติ ชายหนุ่มถอนหายใจด้วยความโล่งอกแล้วจึงทิ้งตัวลงบนเก้าอี้บุนวมข้างเตียงพลางลอบมองเธอ

 _เมื่อไหร่จะตื่นนะ...?_

* * *

ชายหนุ่มผล็อยหลับไปตั้งแต่เมื่อไรก็ไม่รู้ตัว เขามองนาฬิกา

 _ผ่านมา_ _4 ชั่วโมงแล้วหรือนี่_

หญิงสาวยังคงนอนนิ่ง เธอนิ่งมากซะจนชายหนุ่มเริ่มรู้สึกว้าวุ่นใจอย่างที่ไม่เคยเป็นมาก่อนโดยหารู้ไม่ว่านั่นคือความรู้สึกเป็นห่วง เขาค่อยๆใช้หลังมือแตะหน้าผากมน และก็พ่นลมหายใจออกมาเล็กน้อยอย่างโล่งใจเมื่อมันไม่ร้อนและไม่เย็นจนเกินไป แต่เม็ดเหงื่อที่ยังคงผุดพราวทั่วใบหน้าและร่างกายของเธอก็ทำให้เขาอดกังวลไม่ได้ ชายหนุ่มตัดสินใจนำผ้าชุบน้ำมาเช็ดตัวหญิงสาว เขาปลดกระดุมเชิ้ตทีละเม็ดอย่างเบามือ...น่าแปลกที่ในครั้งนี้เขากลับรู้สึกเกร็งไปหมด ทั้งๆที่ในตอนนั้นยังกระชากชุดนักเรียนเธอและเผลอทำอะไรไร้สติไปได้แบบไม่ยั้งคิดอะไรเลยแท้ๆ...

เมื่อปลดกระดุมออกจนหมดแล้ว ภาพเรือนร่างของหญิงสาวในชุดชั้นในสีหวานก็ปรากฏแก่สายตาอีกครั้ง ชายหนุ่มกลืนน้ำลายดังเอื๊อกและเผลอคิดไปถึงวันนั้น...วันที่เขาได้กอบกุมทรวงอกอิ่มคู่นี้เต็มฝ่ามือก่อนที่น้องชายคนเล็กจะดึงเธอออกไปจากเขา แต่แล้วก็รีบไล่ความคิดดังกล่าวออกไปและลงมือเช็ดตัวให้หญิงสาว...ทว่ากว่าจะเช็ดตัวเสร็จเรียบร้อยก็กินเวลาไปหลายนาทีเกินกว่าที่คาดไว้ ด้วยการที่ชายหนุ่มไม่เคยต้องดูแลใครมาก่อนจึงทำให้การเช็ดตัวของเขาออกจะงกๆเงิ่นๆเกินธรรมดาไปสักหน่อยนั่นเอง

หลังจากนั้นเขาก็นั่งเฝ้ามองเธออยู่ข้างๆ บางครั้งหญิงสาวจะมีท่าทางคล้ายๆว่ากำลังหนาวสั่น เขาก็จะกระชับผ้าห่มให้ หรือในบางทีเธอมีเหงื่อซึม เขาก็จะคอยใช้ผ้าซับให้เธอ เป็นเช่นนี้อยู่เป็นระยะจนทำให้เขาฝืนตัวเองและพยายามตื่นอยู่ตลอดเวลาแม้จะรู้สึกเพลียแค่ไหนก็ตาม...และในที่สุด เธอก็รู้สึกตัวตื่นขึ้น

"รู้สึกตัวแล้วเหรอ" เขาพูดออกไปโดยอัตโนมัติชนิดที่ตัวเองยังไม่เข้าใจ เสียงนั้นทำให้เธอหันมามองเขา

"เรย์จิ...?"

"เธอหลับไป 9 ชั่วโมงเลยนะ" ชายหนุ่มลุกขึ้นจากเก้าอี้ข้างเตียงและยืนกอดอกมองเธอ

"แล้วซูบารุ..."

 _ถามถึงเจ้านั่นก่อนเลยเหรอวะ_

"เจ้านั่นสบายดี ป่านนี้คงโดนเทศน์ยกใหญ่ไปแล้ว อะไรของมันก็ไม่รู้ ดื่มเลือดไม่อิ่มก็ไม่ยอมไปหาดื่มที่อื่น แล้วยังไม่ยอมบอกใครอีก เจ้าบ้านั่น"

 _ยุยน่าจะปลอบมันบ้างแล้วล่ะ แต่ไม่รู้ชูจะเทศน์อะไรมันบ้าง ไอพวกที่ปกติไม่ค่อยพูดแบบนั้น อย่าปล่อยให้มันบ่นเชียว_

...

* * *

หญิงสาวในอ้อมแขนที่ขยับตัวและสั่นเล็กน้อยเพราะความหนาวดึงเรย์จิที่จมอยู่ในห้วงคำนึงให้กลับสู่ความเป็นจริง

 _ท่าทางจะยังหนาวอยู่สินะ_

ชายหนุ่มตัดสินใจคลายมือออกและค่อยๆพลิกร่างบางให้หันเข้าหาตนและสวมกอดเธออีกครั้งโดยในครั้งนี้แนบชิดยิ่งกว่าเมื่อครู่...เขาอดไม่ได้ที่จะลอบมองใบหน้าสวยยามหลับ มือหนาเลื่อนขึ้นมาประคองด้านหลังศีรษะหญิงสาวและเปลี่ยนเป็นค่อยๆลูบอย่างอ่อนโยน แล้วจึงกระชับอ้อมกอดแน่นเข้า...น่าแปลก เขารู้สึกเหมือนมีความอบอุ่นบางอย่างแผ่ซ่านออกมาจากหญิงสาวทั้งๆที่ร่างกายเธอตอนนี้ก็ไม่ได้ร้อนเลยสักนิด เขาไม่เข้าใจเลยว่าทำไมแค่วางมือประคองหลังศีรษะเธอนิ่งๆและกอดร่างบางเอาไว้อย่างนี้นั้นกลับทำให้เขารู้สึกดีขนาดนี้ รู้สึกดีมากกว่าการได้ลิ้มลองรสเลือดที่แสนอร่อยจากใครต่อใครเสียอีก...แล้วไหนจะความรู้สึกสบายใจที่ค่อยๆซึมซับเข้ามาภายในราวกับจะหลอมละลายจิตใจที่แข็งกร้าวของเขานั้น ก็ให้ความรู้สึกแปลกประหลาดอย่างที่ไม่เคยเป็นมาก่อน...

ชายหนุ่มค่อยๆปัดเส้นผมที่ปรกหน้าหญิงสาวออกไปด้านข้างและใช้มือสางรวงผมของเธอแผ่วเบาพลางคิดย้อนไปถึงวันแรกที่เขาได้เจอเธอ...ถ้าย้อนเวลาไปพูดกับตัวเองในตอนนั้นได้ ตัวเขาในอดีตคงจะไม่มีทางเชื่อแล้วเอาแต่หัวเราะเยาะเขาในตอนนี้อย่างแน่นอนว่าทำไมถึงมาคลุกคลีกับมนุษย์ผู้หญิงได้ถึงขนาดนี้...พลันความเหนื่อยล้าก็ถาโถม เขารู้สึกว่าเปลือกตาช่างหนาหนักยิ่งนัก ไม่นานชายหนุ่มก็จมดิ่งลงสู่ห้วงนิทราไปในที่สุด

* * *

ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินสวยปรือตาขึ้นอย่างเชื่องช้าแล้วจึงกะพริบถี่ๆ มินาโกะพบว่าตนกำลังอิงแอบอยู่กับแผงอกกำยำของใครสักคน

 _เดี๋ยวนะ...ใครสักคนงั้นเหรอ_ _!?_

เธอเงยหน้าขึ้นทันทีพลันศีรษะก็กระแทกเข้ากับคางของอีกฝ่ายอย่างจัง

"โอ๊ย!" เสียงทุ้มอุทาน "เป็นการปลุกที่ไม่เหมือนใครเลยจริงๆนะ"

เขาลูบคางตัวเองป้อยๆพลางมองคนในอ้อมกอดด้วยดวงตาสีม่วงอมแดงแสนสวย

"อะ...เอ่อ...เรย์จิ...คือ..." หญิงสาวเรียบเรียงคำพูดไม่ถูก แล้วจึงรีบทบทวนเหตุการณ์...ความทรงจำสุดท้ายที่เธอจำได้คือชายหนุ่มตรงหน้ากอดเธอไว้ในอ้อมแขนจากข้างหลัง แต่ทำไมพอตื่นมาเขากลับตระกองกอดเธออยู่แบบนี้ซะได้!?

 _แล้วนี่อย่าบอกนะ...ว่าเขานอนกอดฉันทั้งคืน_ _!?_

เธอรู้สึกเขินอายระคนแปลกใจ

 _ตานี่ก็คิดถึงคนอื่นเป็นนี่_

"ว่าไง?" เขาเอ่ยด้วยน้ำเสียงอ่อนโยนแบบที่เธอไม่คุ้นชินแล้วจึงกระชับร่างบางเข้าหาตัว

"อะ...เอ่อ...ฉันไม่เป็นไรแล้วล่ะ" เธอตัดสินใจพูดแค่นั้นและดันแผงอกแกร่งแผ่วเบาเป็นสัญญาณให้คลายอ้อมแขน แต่เขากลับยิ่งกอดรัดเธอแน่นขึ้น

"หายหนาวแล้ว?"

"ฉันหายหนาวแล้ว ขอบคุณมาก" พูดจบ เธอก็นิ่งรออยู่สักพักใหญ่ๆด้วยหวังว่าชายหนุ่มจะคลายอ้อมแขน แต่ดูเหมือนเธอจะรอเก้อ

"เรย์จิ...เอ่อ...ปล่อยฉันได้แล้วล่ะ" ทว่าอีกฝ่ายยังคงนิ่ง

"เรย์จิ...?" เธอกล่าวอีกครั้งพลางเงยหน้ามองสบดวงตาสีม่วงอมแดง

"เธอ..." เขาเว้นช่วงราวกับกำลังร้อยเรียงคำพูด "ขออยู่อย่างนี้อีกนิดได้ไหม"

 _เอ๊ะ_ _!?_

เสียงนุ่มนวลของเขาบวกกับคำพูดที่ไม่น่าเชื่อว่าจะออกมาจากปากของคนที่พูดเสียดสีอยู่เป็นนิจอย่างเรย์จิ ทำให้มินาโกะอดประหลาดใจไม่ได้ ทว่าไม่ได้มีแต่เธอเพียงคนเดียวที่รู้สึกแปลกใจ...

 _เฮ้ย_ _! ฉันเป็นอะไรไปวะ พูดแบบนั้นออกไปได้ยังไง!?_

"ตอบแทนฉันสิ"

เรย์จิที่เพิ่งตระหนักถึงคำพูดแปลกประหลาดของตัวเองก็เปลี่ยนท่าทีกะทันหัน น้ำเสียงที่เปล่งออกมานั้นราวกับพลิกจากหน้ามือเป็นหลังมือ เขาจ้องไปที่ริมฝีปากอิ่มตรงหน้าที่จู่ๆก็เหมือนมีแรงดึงดูดอย่างน่าประหลาด

"ตอบแทน...?" ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินช้อนมองเขาอย่างไม่เข้าใจ

"ฉันดูแลเธอมาตั้งหลายชั่วโมง แค่นี้ให้กันไม่ได้หรือไง" ดวงตาสีม่วงอมแดงวาววับยังจับจ้องอยู่ที่เดิม

"จะให้ฉันทำอะไร...?"

ทว่าไม่มีคำพูดใดๆออกจากปากของชายหนุ่มอีก เขาประทับริมฝีปากลงบนเรียวปากอ่อนนุ่มน่าจูบนั้นทันที หญิงสาวเบิกตากว้างขึ้น เธอไม่เข้าใจว่านี่มันเกิดอะไรขึ้น

"เรย์จิ จะทำอะ..."

ทว่าการเปิดปากพูดในเวลานี้เป็นความผิดพลาดอย่างมหันต์ เมื่อลิ้นอุ่นร้อนที่ไล้เลียริมฝีปากคอยท่าอยู่นั้นสอดแทรกเข้าไปข้างในได้ทันทีและซอกซอนหาเรียวลิ้นกริ่งเกรงที่อยู่อีกฟากฝั่ง เมื่อได้แตะลิ้นฉ่ำที่กล้าๆกลัวๆนั้น ชายหนุ่มก็เกี่ยวกระหวัดอย่างไม่ลังเลและดูดกลืนอย่างหิวกระหาย ความรู้สึกรุ่มร้อนปะทุขึ้นมาในใจของชายหนุ่มอย่างที่ไม่เคยเป็นมาก่อน เขารู้สึกว่าเรียวลิ้นเล็กๆนั้นช่างเร้าอารมณ์ภายในกายจนทำให้เขารู้สึกไม่เป็นตัวเองอีกต่อไป ไม่ใช่ว่าเขาไม่เคยจูบใคร แต่การได้จูบกับหญิงสาวผู้นี้ทำให้เขาแทบจะลืมทุกสิ่งรอบตัว ชายหนุ่มเลื่อนมือขึ้นมายึดศีรษะของเธอและปรับท่าทางให้เอื้อต่อการจูบยิ่งขึ้นโดยไม่สนใจมือน้อยๆที่ทั้งทุบตีทั้งดันกล้ามอกแกร่งของตนเลย

ความรู้สึกเต็มตื้นข้างในใจของชายหนุ่มนั้นแทบจะล้นปรี่ สัมผัสที่ได้รับมันช่างแตกต่างจากตอนที่เขาป้อนน้ำแครนเบอร์รี่ให้เธอราวฟ้ากับดิน...ตอนนั้นเขารู้สึกว่าใจมันไม่สงบ อีกทั้งเธอยังนิ่งราวกับตุ๊กตาที่ไร้ชีวิตจนทำให้เขารู้สึกว้าวุ่นไปหมด แต่ตอนนี้มันไม่ใช่ เขาตื่นเต้นและรู้สึกแปลกใหม่ไปกับทุกจังหวะในการดูดกลืนลิ้นเล็กๆของเธอที่พยายามชักกลับไปตลอดเวลา...มืออุ่นหนาเคลื่อนจากศีรษะมนมายังบริเวณเรือนร่างด้านหน้า และค่อยๆไล้ไปยังทรวงอกอวบแล้วจึงบีบเค้นอย่างแรง

หญิงสาวตกใจกับความเจ็บแปลบที่แล่นขึ้นมาจนเผลอเผยอปากออกกว้างขึ้นอีกซึ่งนั่นยิ่งสร้างความหฤหรรษ์ให้กับชายหนุ่มเป็นทวีคูณ มือของเขานวดเฟ้นอกอิ่มอย่างถวิลหาพร้อมๆกันกับที่ริมฝีปากบดขยี้เธออย่างหิวกระหาย สัมผัสอันเนียนนุ่มจากเรือนร่างของเธอนั้นทำให้สติของเขากระเจิง มันช่างเต็มไม้เต็มมือและนุ่มหยุ่นจนทำให้เขาอยากครอบครองเธอต่อไปอย่างนี้เรื่อยๆโดยไม่มีวันเบื่อหน่าย

เธอดันแผงอกแกร่งแรงขึ้นอีกเท่าที่ร่างบางที่เริ่มสั่นเทาจะทำได้...หญิงสาวหลับตาปี๋โดยซ่อนน้ำตาที่เริ่มรื้นไว้ด้านใน เธอรู้สึกเจ็บบริเวณทรวงอกเพราะมือหนาที่เค้นคลึงนั้นทวีความรุนแรงมากขึ้นในทุกๆการสัมผัส

น้ำใสๆไหลรินลงมาโดนมืออุ่นอีกข้างที่ประคองใบหน้าของสาวเจ้าเอาไว้ เรย์จิเปิดตาขึ้นทันที เขาถอนริมฝีปากออกและหยุดทุกการเคลื่อนไหว...และภาพที่เขาได้เห็นคือน้ำใสๆที่ร่วงเผาะลงมาจากดวงตาสีน้ำเงินแสนสวยที่ปรือตามองเขา...ร่างบางสั่นและนอนคู้ด้วยความเจ็บปวด

เรย์จิลุกขึ้นนั่งและมองร่างอรชรที่นอนตัวงออยู่บนเตียงของเขา ความรู้สึกผิดแล่นจับขั้วหัวใจ เขาไม่เข้าใจตัวเองว่าทำไมถึงยั้งใจไว้ไม่อยู่และเผลอทำกับเธอรุนแรงไปขนาดนั้นทั้งๆที่เขาไม่อยากจะเห็นน้ำตาของเธอเลยแท้ๆ...ชายหนุ่มอ้อมไปฉุดแขนบางให้ลุกขึ้นนั่งแล้วจึงหันหลังให้พลางมองออกไปนอกหน้าต่าง

"ไปซะ ฉันไม่มีธุระอะไรกับเธอแล้ว"

หญิงสาวหันกลับไปมองแผ่นหลังนั้นอีกครั้งด้วยความไม่เข้าใจ เธอตามอารมณ์เขาไม่ทันจริงๆ...และถึงแม้ว่าจะยังงุนงง เธอก็ตัดสินใจเดินออกไปจากห้องเขาอย่างเร็วที่สุดเท่าที่ทำได้...

* * *

เมื่อเสียงก้าวเดินนั้นไกลออกไปจนเกินกว่าจะได้ยิน เรย์จิก็หันกลับไปมองที่ประตู แล้วจึงทิ้งตัวลงบนเตียงพลางเหม่อมองไปที่เพดานห้องสีสุภาพ

 _...กลิ่นของเธอยังอยู่..._

คิดพลางเอามือก่ายหน้าผาก ทั้งกลิ่นหอมอ่อนๆนั้น ทั้งความรู้สึกเต็มตื้นที่ได้สัมผัสหญิงสาว และความรู้สึกอบอุ่นอย่างประหลาดจากการตระกองกอดข้ามคืนนั้นยังคงไม่จางหายไป ใบหน้าสวยสะคราญยามหลับยังติดอยู่ในสายตา เรียวปากสีชมพูอ่อนได้รูปที่แสนนุ่มยังหลงเหลือรสจูบอันหอมหวานในปาก และเนื้อเนียนอวบอิ่มที่เขาได้กอบกุมเต็มฝ่ามือนั้นก็ช่างอ่อนนุ่มเหลือเกิน...พลันเขาก็สะบัดศีรษะอย่างแรง

 _เป็นไปไม่ได้...กับอีแค่มนุษย์ผู้หญิงคนเดียว ไม่มีทางทำให้เรย์จิคนนี้สูญเสียความเป็นตัวเองไปได้หรอก_ _!_

ทว่าเขากลับไม่รู้ตัวเลยสักนิดว่านั่นคือการหลอกตัวเอง...

* * *

A/N: เผลอแป๊บเดียวก็ตอนที่ 15 แล้ว! ไม่น่าเชื่อว่าตัวเองจะสามารถเขียนและอัพมาขนาดนี้ได้ ต้องขอบคุณผู้อ่านทุกท่านที่กดอ่านและให้กำลังใจทั้งแบบเปิดเผยและไม่เปิดเผยนะคะ :)) สำหรับตอนที่ 15 นี้ มาในธีม "เพราะความรักมักจะมาโดยไม่รู้ตัว" ซึ่งก็ได้เปิดตัวพระรองหน่อแรกอย่างเป็นทางการพร้อมกับคลายข้อสงสัยเล็กๆเรื่องกล่องน้ำแครนเบอร์รี่ที่ว่างเปล่ากล่องนึงกันไปแล้ว รู้สึกยังไงกันบ้างเอ่ย? XD

สำหรับตอนหน้าจะเปิดตัวพระรองคนที่สองติดๆกันไปเลยนะคะ แม้บทอาจจะน้อยไปนิด(ถ้าเทียบกับบทนี้) แต่ก็ใช้ลูกตรงอัดเข้าใส่กันเลยทีเดียว~~ อย่าลืมติดตามกันนะคะ!


	16. Chapter 16 Shame

**คำเตือน** **:** เรื่องนี้เป็นเพียงเรื่องที่แต่งขึ้นจากจินตนาการเท่านั้น ขอผู้อ่านโปรดใช้วิจารณญาณในการอ่าน แยกแยะได้ด้วยตนเองว่าเรื่องแต่งก็คือเรื่องแต่ง ไม่ใช่เรื่องจริงในชีวิต และไม่ใช่สิ่งที่ควรเฝ้าฝันว่าจะเกิดขึ้นจริง

 **Disclaimer:** I'm not the owner of "Sailor Moon" or "Diabolik Lovers"

* * *

 **ความเดิมตอนที่แล้ว**

 _...กลิ่นของเธอยังอยู่_ _..._

คิดพลางเอามือก่ายหน้าผาก ทั้งกลิ่นหอมอ่อนๆนั้น ทั้งความรู้สึกเต็มตื้นที่ได้สัมผัสหญิงสาว และความรู้สึกอบอุ่นอย่างประหลาดจากการตระกองกอดข้ามคืนนั้นยังคงไม่จางหายไป ใบหน้าสวยสะคราญยามหลับยังติดอยู่ในสายตา เรียวปากสีชมพูอ่อนได้รูปที่แสนนุ่มยังหลงเหลือรสจูบอันหอมหวานในปาก และเนื้อเนียนอวบอิ่มที่เขาได้กอบกุมเต็มฝ่ามือนั้นก็ช่างอ่อนนุ่มเหลือเกิน...พลันเขาก็สะบัดศีรษะอย่างแรง

 _เป็นไปไม่ได้_ _...กับอีแค่มนุษย์ผู้หญิงคนเดียว ไม่มีทางทำให้เรย์จิคนนี้สูญเสียความเป็นตัวเองไปได้หรอก_ _!_

ทว่าเขากลับไม่รู้ตัวเลยสักนิดว่านั่นคือการหลอกตัวเอง...

* * *

 **บทที่** **16 ละอาย**

หลังจากแยกกับเรย์จิ มินาโกะก็เดินตามทางไปเรื่อยๆโดยมุ่งไปที่ห้องของเธอกับยุย ระหว่างนั้นก็คิดทบทวนเรื่องราวหลายๆอย่าง

 _เรย์จินี่ผีเข้าผีออกชะมัด ตอนแรกๆยังเห็นใจดีอยู่เลยแท้ๆ_

เธออดหมั่นเขี้ยวไม่ได้ พลันก็น้ำตาซึมเมื่อคิดถึงความเจ็บปวดจากการถูกสัมผัสเรือนร่าง

 _จะเอายังไงกับฉันกันแน่_ _..._

เธอคิดย้อนเหตุการณ์อย่างเสียมิได้ ทั้งตอนที่ชายหนุ่มพูดกับเธอด้วยท่าทีอ่อนโยนอย่างที่ไม่เคยเป็นมาก่อน ทั้งการสวมกอดเธอเพราะต้องการให้ร่างกายของเธออุ่นขึ้น หรือแม้แต่ตอนที่เขาพูดอะไรแปลกๆมา...

 _ขออยู่อย่างนี้อีกนิดได้ไหม_

หญิงสาวก็ไม่เข้าใจว่าทำไมเขาถึงพูดแบบนั้นออกมา ถ้าบอกว่าเขาเกิดตกหลุมรักเธอขึ้นมานี่มันก็แทบจะเป็นไปไม่ได้เพราะเขาชอบพูดจาเสียดสีเธออยู่เป็นประจำ แล้วพอสบโอกาสเมื่อไหร่เป็นต้องยุ่มย่ามกับเรือนร่างของเธอโดยไม่ถามความสมัครใจกันเลยสักนิด

คิดแล้วจึงถอนหายใจออกมาอย่างหนักหน่วงอย่างยอมแพ้ เพราะไม่ว่าจะคิดสะระตะแค่ไหนก็ไม่มีทางล่วงรู้ความเป็นจริงได้...และถ้าพูดถึงคนที่มายุ่มย่ามกับเธอแล้ว ก็ยังมีอีกหนึ่งคนที่อารมณ์แปรปรวนไม่แพ้กัน

 _รายนั้นก็เหมือนกัน เดี๋ยวดีเดี๋ยวร้าย_

เธอคิดไปถึงเรื่องในโรงเรียนวันนั้น...ตอนที่ชูเข้ามาเตือนเธอเรื่องซูบารุ ทั้งๆที่ตอนแรกยังกอดเธอนิ่งจนรู้สึกเขินนิดๆอยู่เลยแท้ๆ แต่จู่ๆกลับเปลี่ยนท่าทีกะทันหัน...คิดดังนั้นแล้วเธอก็ได้แต่ทอดถอนใจ

หญิงสาวเดินไปเรื่อยๆจนเกือบผ่านห้องของซูบารุไปโดยไม่รู้ตัว เธอชะงักฝีเท้าทันที ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินสดมองไปยังประตูที่ปิดสนิทตรงหน้า

 _ซูบารุ_ _..._ _จะเป็นยังไงบ้างนะ_

คิดพลางแตะที่บานประตูแผ่วเบา...แม้ตอนนั้นสติของเธอมันช่างเลือนราง แต่ภาพของชายหนุ่มที่เธอห่วงใยยังคงตราตรึงอยู่ในความทรงจำ...

 _ตอนนั้นสีหน้าเขาไม่ดีเลย_ _..._ _แววตาแบบนั้น_ _..._ _คงตกใจน่าดูสินะ_

หญิงสาวค่อยๆโน้มศีรษะพิงประตูใหญ่บานนั้น เธอคิดถึงภาพของชายหนุ่มคนที่คอยช่วยเหลือเธอเสมอมา...

 _ซูบารุ_ _..._

* * *

เวลาผ่านไปสักพักใหญ่ๆ มินาโกะได้แต่เดินวนไปวนมาหน้าห้องซูบารุ แต่จู่ๆเธอก็หยุดเดิน แล้วจึงเงื้อมือหมายจะเคาะประตู พลันชะงักค้างกลางอากาศ...เธอยังไม่กล้าพอ...

หลังจากเดินไปเดินมาอีกสักระยะ

 _เอาล่ะ เป็นไงเป็นกัน_ _!_

หญิงสาวตัดสินใจแน่วแน่ เธอเงื้อมือจะเคาะประตูอีกครั้ง ทว่าประตูบานใหญ่ก็เปิดผางจากข้างในออกมาต่อหน้าต่อตา ชายหนุ่มผู้มีรวงผมสีเงินยวงอยู่ตรงหน้า แววตาสีแดงเพลิงมองเธออย่างตกใจเพียงเสี้ยววินาทีแล้วจึงเปลี่ยนเป็นไร้ซึ่งอารมณ์ใดๆ เขามองมือที่ชะงักค้างกลางอากาศนั้น...สักพักมือบางก็ค่อยๆลดระดับลงแนบข้างลำตัว

 _เธอคงหายดีแล้วสินะ_

ซูบารุคิดอย่างโล่งใจ เขาปิดประตูลง และเดินผ่านเธอไปราวกับเธอไม่มีตัวตน

"เดี๋ยว!" แม้จะไม่หันกลับมามองหญิงสาว แต่เธอก็ยังรู้สึกใจชื้นที่อย่างน้อยผู้ถูกเรียกก็หยุดฝีเท้า

"ซูบารุ...เอ่อ..."

"อย่ามายุ่งกับฉันอีก" เสียงทุ้มน่าฟังประกาศกร้าวทั้งๆที่ยังคงหันหลังให้ แผ่นหลังแข็งแกร่งกำลังจะเดินจากไป พลันมินาโกะใช้สองมือคว้าข้อมือเขาไว้ข้างหนึ่ง

"ฉันทำอะไรผิดไปงั้นเหรอ" เธอคิดถึงช่วงที่เขาอ่อนโยนกับเธอ...รอยยิ้มนั้นยังคงไม่จางหายไปจากใจของเธอเลยแม้แต่วันเดียว

 _เธอไม่ได้ผิดอะไรเลย เป็นฉันเอง_ _..._ _ฉันคนเดียว_

ซูบารูได้แต่คิดในใจ

"ซูบารุ...เธอ...จะกลับมาปกป้องฉันเหมือนเดิมใช่ไหม"

ถามพลางกระชับข้อมือของเขา

 _แม้แต่ตัวฉันยังไม่กล้าปล่อยให้ตัวเองกลับไปอยู่ใกล้เธอเลย_ _..._ _แล้วจะมาพูดอย่างนี้ทำไม_ _?_

คิดแล้วจึงเผลอกำหมัดแน่นเข้าอย่างไม่รู้ตัว แต่นั่นไม่อาจเล็ดรอดสายตาของหญิงสาวไปได้ เธอเลื่อนมือบางออกจากข้อมือแกร่งไปกอบกุมมืออีกข้างที่กำเข้าหากันจนสั่นเทาเล็กน้อย

ไออุ่นจากมือเล็กๆส่งผ่านมาถึงเขาได้อย่างชัดเจน พลันชายหนุ่มก็รู้สึกผ่อนคลายอย่างบรรยายไม่ถูก ทว่าเขาก็ไม่ลืมความจริงที่ว่าตนเกือบจะฆ่าเจ้าของมือนี้ไปแล้ว

"มินาโกะ" เขาหันกลับมาสบดวงตาสีน้ำเงินคู่สวย "อยู่ห่างๆฉันซะ"

เขาแกะมือหญิงสาวออกอย่างนุ่มนวลแต่ก็เด็ดขาดในที แล้วจึงเดินห่างออกไป

มินาโกะยืนเลิ่กลั่กทำอะไรไม่ถูก เธอไม่คาดคิดว่าจะถูกปฏิเสธทั้งๆที่ตนอุตส่าห์เป็นฝ่ายเข้าหาเขาเอง ดวงตากลมโตมองไปยังแผ่นหลังที่ค่อยๆเคลื่อนห่างออกไปอย่างไม่มั่นใจแล้วจึงตัดสินใจพูดสิ่งที่ติดค้างอยู่ข้างใน

"ซูบารุ! ที่เธอถามฉันตอนนั้นน่ะ"

เมื่อเห็นว่าเขาไม่มีทีท่าจะรอฟังเลยสักนิด เธอจึงตะโกนไล่หลังไปสุดเสียง

"เธอพูดถูก ฉันหึงนะ! ฉันหึงเธอกับยุย!" ชายหนุ่มหายลับไปตรงหัวเลี้ยวทางเดิน หญิงสาวไม่แน่ใจว่าตกลงเขาได้ยินที่เธอพูดหรือเปล่า แล้วถ้าได้ยินจะรู้สึกอะไรบ้างไหม...เธอไม่รู้เลยจริงๆ

* * *

ซูบารุที่เดินผ่านหัวเลี้ยวมา ได้แต่ยืนหลังพิงกำแพง ดวงตาเบิกกว้างขึ้นและปิดปากของตนเอาไว้ ชายหนุ่มไม่อยากจะเชื่อว่าเขาคนนี้กำลังเขินอาย! เขาไม่คุ้นชินกับใจที่กำลังเต้นไม่เป็นส่ำนี้เลยแม้แต่นิด เสียงนั้นฟังดูจริงใจและทลายกำแพงในใจที่เคยปิดกั้นคนทุกคนเข้ามาได้อย่างรวดเร็ว อีกทั้งมือของเขายังคงจดจำทุกสัมผัสอันแสนอบอุ่นจากมือบางนั้นได้...ทว่าเพียงเวลาไม่นานนัก ความรู้สึกขวยเขินก็ถูกแทนที่ด้วยความรู้สึกผิด

 _ฉันคงอยู่ข้างๆเธอไม่ได้อีกแล้ว_

มือข้างหนึ่งก่ายหน้าผากขณะที่เขาเหม่อมองไปข้างหน้า

 _พวกเขาน่าจะเหมาะกว่า_

ชายหนุ่มคิดถึงชูและเรย์จิที่รี่เข้ามาช่วยหญิงสาวให้อยู่ห่างจากเขาอย่างไม่ลังเล

 _แต่ถ้าทำได้_ _..._ _ฉันก็ยังอยากจะปกป้องเธออยู่ห่างๆ_ _..._

เขาทรุดตัวลงหลังพิงฝาและซุกหน้าลงกับฝ่ามือ เรียวปากหนาเม้มเข้าหากันราวกับกำลังสะกดกลั้นอารมณ์...

* * *

มินาโกะเดินเอื่อยเฉื่อยไร้วิญญาณกลับไปยังห้องของยุย แม้ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินนั้นจะเห็นเส้นทางข้างหน้า แต่ในใจกลับลอยไกลออกไปหาชายหนุ่มคนที่ทำให้เธอหวั่นไหวเมื่อครู่...ทว่าคนที่ยืนอยู่หน้าประตูห้องก็ดึงเธอกลับมาสู่โลกแห่งความเป็นจริง คิ้วเรียวขมวดเข้าหากันโดยไม่รู้ตัวเมื่อตระหนักได้ว่าคนคนนั้นคือใคร

"ชูซัง..."

ชายหนุ่มผมสีอำพันเงยหน้าขึ้นและหันมามองตามเสียงเรียก เขาคลายมือที่กอดอกอยู่และเดินเข้ามาหาหญิงสาว ทว่าเธอกลับถอยหลังออกไปและยกมือขึ้นกอดรอบตัวราวกับจะป้องกันตนเอง

"ทำไมถึงมาอยู่ที่นี่" ถามพลางจ้องเขม็ง

ทว่าชายหนุ่มยังคงเดินตรงมาหาเธอและไม่เอื้อนเอ่ยสิ่งใด เมื่อเห็นดังนั้น หญิงสาวจึงตัดสินใจหันหลังและออกวิ่ง ทว่ามันช้าเกินไป เพราะข้อมือบางนั้นถูกกระตุกและดึงกลับมา

"ว้าย!" ร่างบางหมุนตามแรงดึงและมาจบที่การถูกขังระหว่างผนังห้องกับอ้อมแขนของชายหนุ่มที่ทาบทับผนังเย็นเยียบนั้น

"ชูซัง จะทำอะไร..."

"เธอเป็นยังไงบ้าง" เขาพูดตัดบทขึ้นโดยไม่รอให้เธอกล่าวจบ หญิงสาวเงยหน้าขึ้นมองเขาอย่างประหลาดใจ

"...ฉัน...?"

ชายหนุ่มมองสำรวจเธออย่างรวดเร็ว ไม่เห็นรอยแผลอะไรอีกต่อไปแล้ว...ในตอนที่เกิดเรื่อง เขาออกไปดื่มเลือดสัตว์ที่ตายแล้วพอดี ซึ่งอันที่จริง นั่นก็ไม่ใช่วิสัยของเขาเลยสักนิด...เพียงแต่ว่า...ตั้งแต่เจอเธอคนนี้ ความสนุกที่เขาเคยได้รับจากผู้หญิงอื่นก็กลายเป็นความน่าเบื่อไปจนหมดสิ้น จนสุดท้ายเขาก็ตัดสินใจเลิกดูดเลือดมนุษย์ผู้หญิงยกเว้นเพียงเธอและยุยเท่านั้น

"เธอโอเคแล้วใช่ไหม"

เมื่อเข้าใจสิ่งที่เขาต้องการจะสื่อ มินาโกะจึงได้แต่พยักหน้ารับแผ่วเบา

"ยุยบอกฉันว่าตอนนั้นเจ้านั่นไม่ได้ดื่มเลือดเธอเลยสักนิดงั้นเหรอ"

"...ใช่..." หญิงสาวหลุบตาลงต่ำอย่างเศร้าสร้อย

 _เจ้าบ้านั่นก็เหลือเกินจริงๆ_

เขาคิดพลางเม้มปากแน่นเข้า

"แต่การที่มันมาบ้าทีหลังแบบนี้ก็ไม่ไหวนะ เธอว่างั้นไหม?"

เขาคาดหวังคำตอบเชิงเห็นด้วย ทว่า...

"ฉันไม่ว่าอะไรหรอก เพราะที่เขาเป็นแบบนี้ก็เพราะฉัน" หญิงสาวมองสบตาชายหนุ่มอย่างไม่กลัวเกรง

"หืม...งั้นเหรอ" เขาหรี่ตาลงเล็กน้อยและค่อยๆโน้มตัวลงมาดุนแก้มของหญิงสาวแผ่วเบา

"ชูซัง!?" เธอเบี่ยงหน้าหนี ทว่าเขากลับเปลี่ยนจากไล้เบาๆเป็นการหอมแก้มเธอฟอดใหญ่

"!"

หญิงสาวยกมือขึ้นมาแตะแก้มตัวเองและมองเขาอย่างไม่อยากเชื่อ พลันเธอก็ได้ยินเสียงฝีเท้าของใครบางคนไม่ไกลนัก

ทั้งสองหันไปยังผู้มาใหม่ หญิงสาวผู้ถูกหอมแก้มเมื่อครู่เบิกตาโพลงในขณะที่ชายหนุ่มทำเพียงเลิกคิ้วขึ้น

ซูบารุนิ่งอึ้ง แม้ว่าเขาอยากจะเข้าไปต่อยหน้าพี่ชายคนโตแต่ขากลับไม่ยอมขยับตามใจคิด หรืออาจจะเพราะตระหนักในสิ่งที่เขาเพิ่งทำกับเธอนั้นเปรียบเสมือนตราบาปร้ายแรงเกินกว่าจะให้อภัยตัวเองได้

กว่าเวลาแต่ละวินาทีจะผ่านไปนั้นช่างยืดเยื้อเกินความเป็นจริง ในที่สุดซูบารุก็ตัดสินใจละสายตาออกจากภาพบาดตาตรงหน้าและเดินไปอีกทาง

"ซูบารุ! เดี๋ยว!" หญิงสาวผลักท่อนแขนแกร่งข้างหนึ่งที่ขังเธอไว้ระหว่างเขาและกำแพงเย็นเยียบออกไปได้ ทว่าไม่ทันไรเอวบางก็ถูกคว้าเอาไว้

"ปล่อยนะ!" เธอดิ้นรนอยู่ในวงแขนนั้นทว่าไร้ผล จึงได้แต่มองตามแผ่นหลังของชายหนุ่มที่ค่อยๆเดินไกลออกไป

 _แล้วที่เคยบอกว่าจะปกป้องฉันล่ะ_ _!?_

คิดพลางน้ำตารื้น ตาที่พร่ามัวยังคงมองไปตามทิศทางที่ชายหนุ่มลับสายตาไป

ชูทำเพียงพินิจหญิงสาวในอ้อมแขน สีหน้าของเธอนั้นดูเจ็บปวดซะจนเขารู้สึกรวดร้าวข้างในอก ชายหนุ่มค่อยๆจับร่างบางหันเข้าหาตัวและใช้นิ้วโป้งปาดคราบน้ำตาของหญิงสาวแผ่วเบา เธอค่อยๆช้อนตามองเขาอย่างไม่เข้าใจ

"เป็นฉันไม่ได้เหรอ"

 _เอ๊ะ_ _!?_

คำพูดที่ไม่คาดคิดมาก่อนนั้นทำให้ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินฉายแววฉงนออกมา ทว่าไม่ทันไร ชายหนุ่มก็ช้อนคางของหญิงสาวขึ้น เขาหลับตาลงและประทับริมฝีปากเข้ากับเธอ

 _ชูซัง_ _!?_

ชายหนุ่มไล้เลียเรียวปากนุ่มอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง และด้วยอารามตกใจของเธอ เขาจึงสามารถแทรกเรียวลิ้นเข้าไปข้างในได้อย่างง่ายดายเกินคาด เขาสำรวจความชุ่มฉ่ำที่เพิ่งได้สัมผัสครั้งแรกนี้อย่างเนิบนาบโดยไม่สนใจเสียงครางประท้วงในลำคอของอีกฝ่าย ลิ้นอุ่นร้อนหยอกล้อเธออย่างมีจังหวะและกระตุ้นให้อีกฝ่ายจูบตอบ ทว่าหญิงสาวยังคงรักษาสติของตนไว้ได้แม้ว่าจะโดนเล้าโลมหนักแค่ไหนก็ตาม

ชายหนุ่มยังไม่ยอมแพ้ เขายังคงลิ้มลองรสหอมหวานราวผลไม้ที่สุกงอมอย่างต่อเนื่อง ลิ้นฉ่ำร้อนเริ่มไล้เลียและเกี่ยวกระหวัดเธออย่างเร้าอารมณ์ ชายหนุ่มซึมซับสัมผัสทุกอณูที่ได้รับ ความรุ่มร้อนจากเรียวปากทั้งสองต่างส่งผ่านถึงกัน เขาดุนดันเธออย่างสนุกสนานราวกับห้ามใจไว้ไม่อยู่ เรียวลิ้นนั้นปัดป่ายไปทั่วและรุกล้ำจนหญิงสาวเริ่มรู้สึกใจหวิว...เขาเพิ่มความเร่าร้อนผ่านรสจูบ ทั้งดูดกลืนอย่างถวิลหาและหยอกเอินอย่างชำนาญ กระเซ้าเย้าแหย่อย่างไม่ยอมหยุดหย่อน

หญิงสาวรู้สึกพร่าเบลอและมึนเมาไปกับจูบที่ดูจะไม่มีทีท่าสิ้นสุดนี้ เธอรู้สึกตื้อไปหมดและรู้สึกไร้เรี่ยวแรง...มันเหมือนกับตอนนั้น...ตอนที่รุกิเล้าโลมเธอหนักเข้าจนเธอแทบจะไม่รับรู้ความเป็นไปใดๆรอบด้าน

ในที่สุดหญิงสาวก็ยอมจำนน เธอเผลอจูบตอบเขาไปเพียงเล็กน้อย...ทันใดนั้นชายหนุ่มก็ผละออกจากเธออย่างไม่มีปี่มีขลุ่ย เขามองดวงหน้าของหญิงสาวที่บัดนี้แดงระเรื่อและส่งความร้อนผ่าวผ่านมือของเขาที่ประคองพวงแก้มนั้นเอาไว้

 _แค่เธอทนไม่ไหวจนต้องจูบตอบ_ _..._ _แค่นี้_ _..._ _ก็พอใจแล้ว_

คิดแล้วก็อดยิ้มที่มุมปากไม่ได้ เขาค่อยๆคลายทุกพันธนาการ

"ชูซัง...ทำไม..." เธอถามทั้งๆที่ลมหายใจยังคงขาดช่วง

 _ทำไมจู่ๆถึงทำแบบนี้_

ทว่านั่นเป็นเพียงเสียงในใจเธอเท่านั้น

เขามองเธอนิ่งอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินเข้มสอดประสานกับดวงตากลมโตสีน้ำเงินสด

"เก็บคำพูดของฉันไปคิดด้วยล่ะ" เขาตัดบทพลางยิ้มบางเบา จากนั้นจึงเดินห่างออกไปจนลับสายตา ปล่อยให้หญิงสาวมองไล่หลังอย่างไม่เข้าใจ...

มินาโกะแตะที่ริมฝีปากของตน เธอยังจับต้นชนปลายไม่ถูก ทั้งเรื่องที่จู่ๆเขาก็เข้ามาจูบเธอ เรื่องที่เธอเผลอจูบตอบเขาไปโดยไม่ได้ตั้งใจ เรื่องที่ซูบารุมาเห็นเธออยู่กับเขาพอดี และเรื่องที่เขาพูด...

 _เป็นฉันไม่ได้เหรอ_

 _เก็บคำพูดของฉันไปคิดด้วยล่ะ_

เธอได้แต่ยืนนิ่งอยู่อย่างนั้น...พลันประตูห้องที่อยู่ไม่ไกลนักก็ค่อยๆแง้มออกมาพร้อมๆกันกับที่หญิงสาวร่างเล็กปรากฏแก่สายตา

"มินาโกะจัง มาทำอะไรตรงนี้?" ยุยเอ่ยขึ้นแล้วมองหญิงสาวด้วยดวงตาใสซื่อ

"เข้ามาข้างในก่อนเถอะจ้ะ" ว่าแล้วจึงจับข้อมือเธอกึ่งลากกึ่งจูงเข้ามาในห้อง

* * *

ณ คฤหาสน์สีดำมืดที่ตั้งอยู่เหนือยอดเขาท่ามกลางแสงจันทร์สาดส่องอยู่เบื้องหลัง

ชายหนุ่มผู้มีรวงผมสีเงินยวงยาวประบ่านั่งอยู่บนเก้าอี้ทรงโบราณคล้ายถอดแบบมาจากยุคยุโรปกลาง มือสีซีดทาบทับพนักแขนไม้โอ๊คสีเข้ม...เขาลืมตาขึ้นอย่างเชื่องช้า ดวงตาสีทองคมปลาบมองตรงไปข้างหน้า

"...เจ้าพวกนั้น..." ชายหนุ่มเข่นเขี้ยวเคี้ยวฟันเมื่อนึกถึงภาพเหตุการณ์ที่เขารวบรวมจิตเป็นสมาธิจนเห็นภาพนิมิตเมื่อครู่

"มันกล้าดียังไงถึงได้เลี้ยงมนุษย์ผู้หญิงพวกนั้นไว้!?" กล่าวด้วยเสียงที่ค่อยๆเพิ่มระดับตามอารมณ์ เขาปรายตามองไปยังแก้วไวน์แดงที่โต๊ะไม้ด้านข้างแล้วจึงหยิบมันขึ้นมา

ดวงตาสีทองวาววับจ้องของเหลวสีเข้มในนั้นที่เคลื่อนไหวเล็กน้อยตามจังหวะการบิดมือ

"เจ้าสิ่งมีชีวิตต่ำต้อย" มือของเขาหยุดนิ่ง "แปดเปื้อน...แปดเปื้อนที่สุด!"

เพล้ง!

แก้วไวน์แตกอยู่ข้างบนกระดาษขนาดใหญ่แผ่นหนึ่งที่กางอยู่บนโต๊ะหนาหนักเบื้องหน้า

เพียงเวลาไม่นานนักก็มีเสียงฝีเท้าที่กำลังใกล้เข้ามา พลันประตูบานใหญ่ก็เปิดผางออกพร้อมๆกับผู้มาใหม่ที่ถลาเข้ามาในห้อง

"เกิดอะไรขึ้นน่ะพี่!?" ชายหนุ่มผู้มีรวงผมสีน้ำตาลอ่อนเหลือบไปทางสีโอรสกล่าวขึ้น ดวงตาข้างหนึ่งของเขามีผ้าคาดตาสีดำปิดอยู่ ทว่าดวงตาสีทองอีกข้างนั้นมองลอดผ่านเลนส์แว่นไปทางพี่ชายผู้ซึ่งบัดนี้กำลังยืนเกร็งไปทั้งร่าง

"เจ้าพวกนั้น" ชายหนุ่มผู้พี่ตวัดสายตาแข็งกร้าวไปยังแผ่นกระดาษเบื้องหน้า ผู้เป็นน้องมองตามทันที

 _..._ _นั่นมัน_ _..._

เขาหยิบกระดาษที่เปียกแฉะไปด้วยของเหลวสีแดงเข้มขึ้นมาจากโต๊ะและสะบัดเล็กน้อย พลันก็ต้องแปลกใจที่เห็นว่ามีรายชื่อพร้อมรูปภาพ ที่อยู่ และรายละเอียดปลีกย่อยของคนที่เขาคุ้นหน้าคุ้นตาอยู่แล้วอยู่ในนั้น

"พี่...นี่มัน...?" ดวงตาสีทองมองไปยังอีกฝ่าย

"ไอ้พวกนอกคอก!" เสียงเดือดดาลที่ตอบกลับมาทำให้เขาสะดุ้งโหยง แล้วจึงนิ่งมองพี่ชายของตนที่บัดนี้กุมขมับทั้งสองข้างด้วยมือข้างเดียว

"ข้าคงอยู่เฉยไม่ได้แล้ว" ชายหนุ่มเคลื่อนมือจากขมับขึ้นไปเสยผมสีเงินสลวยนั้น "พวกมันทำให้ข้าเสื่อมเสีย"

 _ต้องจัดการก่อนที่มันจะทำให้ตระกูลข้าแปดเปื้อนไปมากกว่านี้_ _!_

ทันใดนั้น ลำแสงสีเงินก็พุ่งทะลุเก้าอี้ทรงโบราณเป็นรูกลวงขนาดใหญ่กว่าฝ่ามือเล็กน้อย

"ข้าคงต้องสั่งสอนมันด้วยตัวข้าเอง!"

ชายหนุ่มผู้พี่กำมือที่ยังมีไอควันหลงเหลืออยู่เล็กน้อยของตนแน่นเข้า

* * *

A/N: บทนี้เปิดตัวพระรองคนที่ 2 อย่างเป็นทางการนะคะ~~ บทอาจจะน้อยไปสักนิดเมื่อเทียบกับพระรองหน่อแรกในตอนที่แล้ว แต่คนนี้ก็เคยได้บทไปเยอะแล้วนี่เนอะ ถือว่าเจ๊ากันไปละกันนะ ~ ในตอนนี้คฤหาสน์อันไกลโพ้นก็เริ่มมีบทบาท (แต่จะมาอีกเมื่อไรต้องรอติดตามนะคะ! ฮี่ๆ)...ตอนต่อไปก็ไม่น้อยหน้า จะมีอะไรใหม่ๆโผล่มาให้ยลโฉมเช่นกันค่ะ!


	17. Chapter 17 Truth

**คำเตือน** **:** เรื่องนี้เป็นเพียงเรื่องที่แต่งขึ้นจากจินตนาการเท่านั้น ขอผู้อ่านโปรดใช้วิจารณญาณในการอ่าน แยกแยะได้ด้วยตนเองว่าเรื่องแต่งก็คือเรื่องแต่ง ไม่ใช่เรื่องจริงในชีวิต และไม่ใช่สิ่งที่ควรเฝ้าฝันว่าจะเกิดขึ้นจริง

 **Disclaimer:** I'm not the owner of "Sailor Moon" or "Diabolik Lovers"

* * *

 **ความเดิมตอนที่แล้ว**

 _ต้องจัดการก่อนที่มันจะทำให้ตระกูลข้าแปดเปื้อนไปมากกว่านี้_ _!_

ทันใดนั้น ลำแสงสีเงินก็พุ่งทะลุเก้าอี้ทรงโบราณเป็นรูกลวงขนาดใหญ่กว่าฝ่ามือเล็กน้อย

"ข้าคงต้องสั่งสอนมันด้วยตัวข้าเอง!"

ชายหนุ่มผู้พี่กำมือที่ยังมีไอควันหลงเหลืออยู่เล็กน้อยของตนแน่นเข้า

* * *

 **บทที่** **17 ความจริง**

"เป็นยังไงบ้าง แล้วไปยืนทำอะไรตรงนั้นล่ะจ๊ะ?" ยุยที่เพิ่งกึ่งลากกึ่งจูงมินาโกะเข้ามาในห้องเอ่ยขึ้นพลางนั่งลงตรงขอบเตียงข้างๆเพื่อนสาว

"ฉัน..." มินาโกะแตะที่ริมฝีปากครู่หนึ่ง เธอคิดถึงเหตุการณ์ที่เพิ่งเกิดขึ้นและคำพูดที่ยังติดอยู่ในใจ

 _เป็นฉันไม่ได้เหรอ_

 _เก็บคำพูดของฉันไปคิดด้วยล่ะ_

เมื่อเห็นว่าเพื่อนสาวยังคงเงียบ สาวร่างเล็กจึงช้อนตามองและเอ่ยอีกครั้ง

"มินาโกะจัง?"

พลันผู้ถูกเรียกก็มองสบตาอีกฝ่าย

"ไม่มีอะไรจ้ะ" เธอส่ายหน้าแผ่วเบา

"แล้วเป็นไงบ้าง หายดีแล้วใช่ไหม"

ผู้ถูกถามได้แต่พยักหน้ารับ

"ฉันไปหาเธอมาด้วยนะ เรย์จิซังดูแลเธอดีมากๆเลย ตอนที่ฉันเข้าไปก็เห็นเขากำลังเช็ดตัวให้เธออยู่พอดี"

เธอพยักหน้ารับอย่างไม่ใส่ใจ พลันก็ฉุกคิดอะไรบางอย่างขึ้นมา หญิงสาวก้มลงสำรวจตัวเองทันทีและพบว่ามันไม่ใช่ชุดเดิมที่ถูกซูบารุฉีกขาดในตอนนั้น แต่เป็นเสื้อเชิ้ตของผู้ชาย ซ้ำร้าย เธอยังไม่รู้ว่าเจ้าของเสื้อเป็นใครอีก!?

"เอ่อ...เช็ดตัวที่ว่าเนี่ย..." เธอมองเพื่อนด้วยสีหน้ากลืนไม่เข้าคายไม่ออก

"อ๋อ ก็เรย์จิซังนั่นแหละที่เช็ดตัวให้เธอจ้ะ"

หญิงสาวเบิกตากว้างขึ้น

"ทำไมยุยถึงไม่เช็ดตัวให้ฉันล่ะ!?" เธอแหวและมองเพื่อนสาวอย่างไม่อยากเชื่อ

"มินาโกะจังใจเย็นๆจ้ะ" ยุยรีบยกมือขึ้นอย่างยอมจำนน

"คือตอนนั้นฉันต้องไปหาซูบารุ พอมาดูอีกทีก็เห็นว่าเรย์จิซังเช็ดตัวและเปลี่ยนชุดใหม่ให้เธอเสร็จเรียบร้อยไปแล้วน่ะ" กล่าวพลางหลุบตาลงต่ำและลอบมองหญิงสาวเป็นระยะ

 _แสดงว่า_ _..._ _นี่เขา_ _..._ _เขา_ _..._ _เห็นหมดเลยงั้นเหรอ_ _!?_

มินาโกะกุมขมับ

 _บ้าเอ๊ย_ _!_

"เอ่อ...มินาโกะจัง" หญิงสาวผู้ถูกเรียกเงยหน้าขึ้นมอง "เธออย่าคิดมากเลยจ้ะ..เรย์จิซังเขาเป็นห่วงเธอจริงๆนะ"

เมื่อเห็นว่าเพื่อนสาวยังคงมองเธอนิ่ง จึงกล่าวต่อ

"ฉันเข้าไปเห็นเขาจะสัปหงกหลายครั้งแต่ก็ยังฝืน และคอยแตะหน้าผากเธอตลอดเลย...แถมยังคอยเช็ดตัวและห่มผ้าห่มให้ด้วยนะ ฉันบอกว่าจะเปลี่ยนเวรกันไหมเขาก็ไม่ยอม"

ยุยนึกถึงตอนที่ตัวเองเข้าไปถามและตอนที่แอบแง้มประตูเข้าไปดูเป็นพักๆด้วยอารามเป็นห่วงเพื่อนสาว

มินาโกะได้ยินดังนั้นก็อับจนคำพูด...เธอเบนสายตาไปทางอื่นและนึกย้อนไปถึงตอนที่เรย์จิพูดกับเธอ...

 _หนาวหรือเปล่า_

 _ฉันแค่จะทำให้เธออุ่นขึ้น_

 _ไม่ดื้อสักครั้งมันจะตายไหม_ _?_

ในตอนนั้น ถึงจะไม่อยากยอมรับแต่มินาโกะก็สัมผัสได้ถึงความอบอุ่นที่เจือมากับน้ำเสียงและอ้อมแขนของชายหนุ่มจริงๆ

ยุยลอบมองหน้าเพื่อนสาวของเธอพลางคิดว่าตัวเองไม่ควรบอกว่าเห็นเรย์จิป้อนน้ำแครนเบอร์รี่ให้เธอด้วยปากระหว่างที่เธอยังไม่คืนสติ เพราะแค่นี้แววตาของหญิงสาวตรงหน้าก็สะท้อนแววสับสนจนเห็นได้ชัดซะยิ่งกว่าชัดแล้ว

 _จะว่าไป_ _..._ _ไม่เคยเห็นเรย์จิซังเป็นแบบนั้นมาก่อนเลยนะ_ _..._

คิดแล้วจึงถอนหายใจออกมาแผ่วเบา

"เอ้อใช่" ยุยทุบเข้าที่มือของตน

มินาโกะหันมาสบตาเธอทันที

"เมื่อกี้ชูซังรอเธออยู่ข้างนอกน่ะจ้ะ ได้เจอกันหรือเปล่า"

พลันภาพที่ชายหนุ่มผู้มีรวงผมสีอำพันตรงเข้ามาจูบเธอก็ปรากฏในห้วงคำนึงอีกครั้ง พวงแก้มมนมีสีระเรื่อขึ้นเล็กน้อยแล้วจึงพยักหน้ารับ

"ชูซังเขาดูเป็นห่วงเธอนะ" เสียงอ่อนหวานของยุยยิ่งละมุนมากกว่าเดิมยามเธอค่อยๆเอื้อนเอ่ย "อีกอย่างนึง..."

อีกฝ่ายยังคงตั้งตารอฟัง

"ชูซังน่ะ...ตอนนั้น...เขามาดื่มเลือดฉันเพราะเขาไม่อิ่มน่ะ"

เมื่อเห็นว่าเพื่อนสาวคนสวยทำหน้างุนงง เธอจึงเสริม

"วันนั้นไง ที่เธอมาเห็นแล้วก็ว่าชูซังใหญ่เลย" มินาโกะพยายามคิดภาพตาม "เขาดื่มเลือดเธอมาไม่พอน่ะจ้ะ...แล้วถ้าเขาไม่ทำอะไรเลย...เขาก็..."

พูดได้เท่านั้นแล้วจึงเงียบไป มินาโกะที่นึกภาพเหตุการณ์ออกแล้วมองเธอนิ่ง แล้วจึงพยักหน้าอย่างเข้าใจและเอ่ย

"ก็จะเป็นเหมือนซูบารุใช่ไหม"

ยุยคลี่ยิ้มบางเศร้าสร้อยแล้วจึงพยักหน้ารับ

"เพราะงั้น...ในวันนั้นน่ะ ชูซังไม่ได้ผิดอะไรเลยนะ" เธอเว้นช่วงและลอบมองอีกฝ่าย "มินาโกะจัง...จะไปขอโทษเขาไหม?"

เมื่อได้ฟังดังนั้น ความรู้สึกผิดก็ปะทุขึ้นในใจหญิงสาว ทว่าภาพที่เขาเพิ่งขโมยจูบเธอไปเมื่อครู่ก็แวบเข้ามาในหัว

"ไม่มีทาง เขาต่างหากที่ควรจะขอโทษฉัน จู่ๆก็มาจูบ..." ยังไม่ทันขาดคำสองมือของเธอก็ปิดปากตัวเอง แต่อนิจจา เพื่อนของเธอได้ยินหมดแล้ว สังเกตได้จากดวงตากลมโตที่เบิกกว้างขึ้น

"นี่เขาดูดเลือดเธออีกแล้วเหรอ!?"

"หา!? เอ่อ...ไม่นะ" ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินมองสบผู้ถามอย่างงงงวย

"อ้าว" ในตอนนี้กลับกลายเป็นสาวร่างเล็กที่มีสีหน้าฉงนมากกว่าอีกฝ่าย

"แปลกจัง...ตามปกติพวกแวมไพร์จะจูบผู้หญิงก่อนดูดเลือดนี่นา" เธอใช้มือกุมปลายคางอย่างครุ่นคิดแล้วจึงลุกขึ้นเดินหันหลังให้เพื่อนสาว

"พวกนั้นไม่ค่อยจะแตะต้องใครสักเท่าไหร่นี่? ส่วนใหญ่ก็แค่จูบให้เคลิ้มแล้วก็ต่อด้วยดูดเลือด" ดูเหมือนหญิงสาวจะพูดรำพึงรำพันกับตัวเองซะมากกว่า ทว่าร่างระหงอีกหนึ่งชีวิตที่อยู่ในห้องเดียวกันก็ได้ยินชัดเจนทุกคำ

 _หมายความว่ายังไง_ _?_

มินาโกะเริ่มคิดไม่ตก เพราะมีหลายครั้งเหลือเกินที่เหล่าแวมไพร์หนุ่มทั้งจับจูบทั้งลูบคลำแต่กลับไม่ได้ดูดเลือดเธอเลย ยกเว้นก็แต่เพียงช่วงแรกๆและวันที่เธอยอมให้ดูดเลือดเองเท่านั้น พลันเพื่อนร่างเล็กก็หันมาหาเธออีกครั้ง

"ชูซังจูบมินาโกะจังจริงๆเหรอ" ยุยมองตรงมาที่หญิงสาว

"อะ...เอ่อ..." เธอเบนสายตาไปทางอื่นอย่างกระอักกระอ่วนแล้วจึงเอ่ย "ใช่จ้ะ"

 _แถมก่อนหน้านั้นยังโดนเรย์จิจูบมาก่อนด้วยนี่สิ_

"แปลก...แปลกมาก"

"เอ้อ แล้วยุยจังไม่เคยโดน...เอ่อ..." หญิงสาวตัดสินใจเบี่ยงประเด็นไปทางเรื่องของเพื่อนคนนี้แทน

"อ๊ะ...ก็...เคยเหมือนกันจ้ะ" ได้ผลเพราะยุยเลิกซักไซ้มินาโกะแล้ว

"ตอนนั้นเกิดอะไรขึ้นจ๊ะ"

"ก็...เขา...เอ่อ..." ยุยหลุบตาลงต่ำเล็กน้อยด้วยความขวยเขินและเสมองไปทางอื่นก่อนจะกล่าวต่อ "เขากอดฉัน แล้วก็จูบ แล้วพอรู้ตัวอีกทีเขาก็ดูดเลือดฉันแล้ว"

"เขานี่คือ...?"

พลันชายหนุ่มผมสีแดงเพลิงก็โผล่เข้ามายืนตรงกลางระหว่างสองสาว ร่างของมินาโกะกระตุกไปด้านหลังทันทีด้วยสัญชาตญาณในขณะที่ยุยยังคงยืนนิ่ง

"อายาโตะคุง!?" พวงแก้มของสาวร่างเล็กเริ่มมีเลือดฝาดขึ้นกะทันหันด้วยความที่ไม่คาดคิดมาก่อนว่าบุคคลที่เธอกำลังจะเอ่ยถึงเมื่อครู่จู่ๆก็มาอยู่ตรงหน้าซะอย่างนั้น

"ไปกันเลย!" ชายหนุ่มคว้าหมับเข้าที่เอวของสาวร่างเล็กโดยไม่สนใจคำทักท้วงของเธอ

"ปะ...ไปไหนน่ะ? อายาโตะคุง!?"

ทว่าดวงหน้าหล่อเหลากลับทำเพียงยิ้มยิงฟันอย่างนึกสนุกและพาหญิงสาวหายวับออกไปจากห้องทันที หลงเหลือไว้เพียงสาวร่างสูงที่ยืนตะลึงงันอย่างจับต้นชนปลายไม่ถูก

มินาโกะนิ่งอึ้งไปครู่หนึ่ง สติของเธอก็ค่อยๆกลับมา

 _เดี๋ยวสิ_ _..._ _อะไรกันล่ะนั่น_ _!?_

หญิงสาวกำลังจะกระโจนออกไปจากห้องทว่า...

เปรี๊ยะ!

โครม!

เสียงดังสนั่นหยุดเธอไว้ หญิงสาวหันออกไปมองนอกหน้าต่างทันที สายตาสอดส่ายหาต้นเสียง

เพล้ง!

เสียงกระจกแตกนั้นใกล้ซะจนน่าใจหาย เธอหันไปทางหน้าต่างอีกฟากและพบว่ากระจกบานที่แตกนั้นคือกระจกหน้าต่างในห้องของเธอเอง!?

หญิงสาวมองนิ่งไปทางหน้าต่างบานที่แตก พระจันทร์เต็มดวงสวยอร่ามทอแสงสีนวลชัดเจนท่ามกลางความมืดมิดยามราตรี...ในขณะที่เงาของสิ่งมีชีวิตบางอย่างที่กำลังเคลื่อนไหวอยู่ด้านนอกบานหน้าต่างนั้นค่อยๆยืดตัวขึ้นมาบดบังวิวทิวทัศน์อันสวยงาม กรงเล็บที่มาพร้อมกับขนสีดำเหลือบเงินข้างหนึ่งวางลงบนขอบหน้าต่าง และเมื่ออีกข้างตามมาสมทบแล้ว เงาดำที่มีขนเส้นหนาและยาวก็ค่อยๆโผล่พ้นขอบหน้าต่างขึ้นมาราวกับกำลังจะปีนข้ามมาทางนี้

ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินสวยจ้องภาพนั้นไม่กะพริบ ชีพจรเต้นรัวเร็วจนรู้สึกสะเทือนไหว มือบางเย็นเฉียบ เหงื่อผุดพราวบนใบหน้า เรียวขาทั้งสองข้างแข็งเกร็งราวกับถูกเหล็กยึดไว้...อารามประหวั่นพรั่นพรึงเริ่มถาโถมเมื่อเริ่มตระหนักได้ว่าสัตว์หน้าขนตรงหน้าคืออะไร

* * *

A/N: "สิ่งที่คิดอาจจะไม่ใช่สิ่งที่เป็น" สถานีป้ายหน้าคือตัวอะไรเอ่ย? XD

มีเรื่องสั้นๆมาเล่าสู่กันฟังค่ะ คือเรื่องนี้ไรท์ลง 3 เว็บด้วยกัน มีเว็บนึงที่ผู้อ่านเข้ามาบอกว่าจะ "ไม่ติดตามอีกแล้วลาก่อนเพราะยุยไม่ใช่นางเอก ที่อุตส่าห์อ่านมาตลอดเพราะนึกว่ายุยจะเป็นนางเอก"...อืม...อันนี้อาจจะต้องทำความเข้าใจกันสักนิดหนึ่งนะคะ (เผื่อว่ายังมีใครที่อ่านมาถึงตอนที่ 17 นี้แล้วยังคิดว่ายุยเป็นนางเอก) ไรท์ต้องขอโทษแฟนๆของยุยมา ณ ที่นี้จริงๆเพราะเรื่องนี้ยุยไม่ใช่นางเอกนะคะ มินาโกะเป็นนางเอกค่ะ (ตามที่ได้บอกในข้อมูลเบื้องต้นเลยยย )

เช่นเดิมนะคะ ไรท์ขอขอบคุณผู้อ่านทุกท่านทั้งขาจร ขาประจำ คนที่กดfav.ในเว็บ คนที่กดfav.ในเครื่อง คนที่เม้นท์ หรือแม้แต่คนที่อ่านแล้วลุ้นหรืออินกับเรื่องนี้ได้สักนิด ขอขอบคุณทุกคนเลยค่าาา (ทุกความคิดเห็นสำหรับไรท์นั้นยังคงมีค่าเสมอดังเช่นทุกครั้ง มันดีต่อใจมากกกก)


	18. Chapter 18 Invader

**คำเตือน** **:** เรื่องนี้เป็นเพียงเรื่องที่แต่งขึ้นจากจินตนาการเท่านั้น ขอผู้อ่านโปรดใช้วิจารณญาณในการอ่าน แยกแยะได้ด้วยตนเองว่าเรื่องแต่งก็คือเรื่องแต่ง ไม่ใช่เรื่องจริงในชีวิต และไม่ใช่สิ่งที่ควรเฝ้าฝันว่าจะเกิดขึ้นจริง

 **Disclaimer:** I'm not the owner of "Sailor Moon" or "Diabolik Lovers"

* * *

 **ความเดิมตอนที่แล้ว**

หญิงสาวมองนิ่งไปทางหน้าต่างบานที่แตก พระจันทร์เต็มดวงสวยอร่ามทอแสงสีนวลชัดเจนท่ามกลางความมืดมิดยามราตรี...ในขณะที่เงาของสิ่งมีชีวิตบางอย่างที่กำลังเคลื่อนไหวอยู่ด้านนอกบานหน้าต่างนั้นค่อยๆยืดตัวขึ้นมาบดบังวิวทิวทัศน์อันสวยงาม กรงเล็บที่มาพร้อมกับขนสีดำเหลือบเงินข้างหนึ่งวางลงบนขอบหน้าต่าง และเมื่ออีกข้างตามมาสมทบแล้ว เงาดำที่มีขนเส้นหนาและยาวก็ค่อยๆโผล่พ้นขอบหน้าต่างขึ้นมาราวกับกำลังจะปีนข้ามมาทางนี้

ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินสวยจ้องภาพนั้นไม่กะพริบ ชีพจรเต้นรัวเร็วจนรู้สึกสะเทือนไหว มือบางเย็นเฉียบ เหงื่อผุดพราวบนใบหน้า เรียวขาทั้งสองข้างแข็งเกร็งราวกับถูกเหล็กยึดไว้...อารามประหวั่นพรั่นพรึงเริ่มถาโถมเมื่อเริ่มตระหนักได้ว่าสัตว์หน้าขนตรงหน้าคืออะไร

* * *

 **บทที่** **18 ผู้บุกรุก**

ซูบารุแทบไม่อยากจะเชื่อสายตาตัวเอง...ภาพที่เห็นนั้นคือภาพที่ชายหนุ่มผู้พี่ของตนก้มลงหอมแก้มหญิงสาวที่ถูกเขาตรึงไว้กับผนัง ความรู้สึกเดือดดาลมันปะทุขึ้นและยังคงคุกรุ่นอยู่ข้างในจิตใจจนถึงตอนนี้ เขาต้องย้ำกับตัวเองว่าตนไม่มีสิทธิ์จะไปทักท้วงอะไรกับใครทั้งสิ้น...

เมื่อกลับมาถึงห้อง ชายหนุ่มก็ทิ้งตัวลงบนเตียงพลางเอามือก่ายหน้าผาก เขาคิดถึงเรื่องราวต่างๆที่เพิ่งพานพบมา ไม่ว่าจะเป็นรอยยิ้มอันแสนอ่อนโยนของเธอผู้นั้นยามประคองแก้มของเขาทั้งๆที่เขาเพิ่งจะทำร้ายเธอไปอย่างที่สุด...

 _ทำไม_ _..._ _ทำไมถึงยิ้มแบบนั้น_

ดวงตาสีแดงสดดูราวกับว่ากำลังมองไปยังฝ้าเพดานทั้งๆที่ความจริงแล้วใจไม่ได้อยู่ตรงสิ่งที่มองเลย

 _ทั้งๆที่ฉันทำกับเธอไปขนาดนั้น_

เขาเอาแต่คิดว่าเธอไม่ควรให้อภัยเขาเลย ทั้งๆที่เคยพูดไว้ว่าจะปกป้องเธอ...แต่กลับเป็นคนทำร้ายเธอเสียเอง ชายหนุ่มนึกย้อนไปถึงในตอนนั้นที่เขาขอรางวัลจากหญิงสาว เธอก็ไม่ขัดขืนเลยแม้แต่น้อย ซึ่งนั่นทำให้หัวใจของเขาพองโตเพราะได้สัมผัสกับความอบอุ่นอย่างที่ไม่เคยเป็นมาก่อน...และตอนนั้นที่เธอบอกว่าเธอหึงเขากับยุย...

ชายหนุ่มแย้มยิ้มกับตัวเองแล้วจึงนึกย้อนไปอีก...ในวันแรกที่เขาเจอเธอนั้น เธอช่างสุกสว่าง สวยงามและมีแววตาคมกล้า จนกระทั่งจนมุมให้กับพี่ๆของเขานั่นล่ะ...เขายังจำภาพที่ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินคู่นั้นหันมาสบตาเขาได้...มันสะท้อนชัดเจนถึงการวอนขอความช่วยเหลือ แต่สิ่งที่เขาทำมีเพียงจ้องเธอนิ่งและคิดแค่ว่าเธอก็เป็นแค่อาหารเท่านั้น ไม่จำเป็นต้องเสียแรงช่วย และไม่ได้สลักสำคัญอะไรเลย...ซึ่งนั่นก็ทำให้เขารู้สึกผิดจนถึงทุกวันนี้...

 _เดี๋ยวนะ_

พลันเขาก็ยันตัวขึ้นนั่ง แล้วจึงลุกไปเปิดลิ้นชักข้างเตียงอยู่สามสี่ช่องอย่างรวดเร็วแล้วก็เจอสิ่งที่ต้องการในที่สุด

 _ลืมคืนไปเลย_

เขามองปากกาสีส้มในมือนิ่งและครุ่นคิดอะไรบางอย่าง

ฉับพลันเสียงอึกทึกครึกโครมจากด้านนอกก็ดึงเขาออกจากภวังค์ ชายหนุ่มยัดปากกาใส่กระเป๋ากางเกงทันทีแล้วพุ่งไปที่หน้าต่าง

 _นั่นมัน_ _!?_

สิ่งที่เห็นทำเอาเขาอ้าปากค้างเพราะตลอดชีวิตของเขานั้นไม่เคยเห็นภาพเช่นนี้มาก่อน หมาป่ากลุ่มหนึ่งพังบานประตูรอบนอกคฤหาสน์เข้ามาได้และกำลังกระโจนไปยังจุดต่างๆทั่วบริเวณ

 _บ้าน่า_ _!_ _ทั้งๆที่ไม่มีใครรู้ตำแหน่งประตูที่แท้จริงนอกจากพวกเรากับบรรพบุรุษนี่_ _!?_

เขามองไปยังจุดที่เคยมีประตูลวงตาอยู่...ซึ่งบัดนี้มันได้อันตรธานไปแล้ว!? กำแพงหนาหนักยืดหยุ่นได้ที่เคยป้องกันทั้งคนในไม่ให้ออกคนนอกไม่ให้เข้า ก็ดูเหมือนว่ากลไกจะหยุดทำงานกะทันหัน...ภัยอันตรายมาถึงตระกูลซาคามากิแล้ว! แต่ดูเหมือนว่าพวกพี่ๆของซูบารุเองก็รับรู้ถึงอันตรายนี้แล้วเช่นกัน เพราะเขาเห็นไรโตะจับปีกหมวกของตนไว้และกระโจนลงไปจากหน้าต่างห้องข้างๆแล้วจึงเข้าประชิดตัวเหล่าหมาป่าทันที คานาโตะที่ถลาออกมาจากสวนบริเวณรอบคฤหาสน์ก็ปล่อยตุ๊กตาหมีเท็ดดี้ออกจากมือ สีหน้าที่เคยนิ่งและยิ้มน้อยๆอยู่ตลอดเวลานั้นบัดนี้กำลังแยกเขี้ยวอย่างแวมไพร์เต็มตัว อายาโตะที่อยู่แถวๆประตูตัวคฤหาสน์ ได้ผลักยุยกลับเข้าไปข้างในและปิดประตูลงพร้อมยืนเฝ้าบานประตูเอาไว้ด้วยใบหน้าขึงขังพลางกวาดตามองสถานการณ์รอบด้านอย่างรวดเร็ว

ซูบารุกำลังจะทะยานลงไปสมทบพี่ๆจากทางหน้าต่าง พลันเสียงหนึ่งก็ทำให้เขาหยุดชะงัก

เพล้ง!

เขาหันหน้ากลับมามองด้านในห้องทันทีและหันรีหันขวางอย่างงงงวย

 _เสียงนี้_ _?_

ซูบารุพยายามจับทิศทางของเสียงอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง

 _ทางนั้นมัน_ _..._ _!_

เขาพรวดพราดออกไปจากห้องทันทีและขึ้นไปชั้นบนโดยหวังว่าจะไม่เกิดเรื่องร้ายๆอย่างที่เขากลัว

* * *

มินาโกะค่อยๆถอยหลังไปทีละก้าวๆพลางจับจ้องผู้บุกรุกตาไม่กะพริบ สิ่งมีชีวิตที่มีขนหนาและยาวนั้นเริ่มดันตัวเองขึ้นมาจากขอบล่างของหน้าต่าง บดบังแสงจันทร์สีนวลไปชั่วขณะ แล้วขาที่หนาหนักข้างหนึ่งก็ก้าวข้ามหน้าต่างเข้ามาและตามด้วยขาอีกข้าง

เมื่อผู้บุกรุกยืดตัวยืนตรงอยู่ภายใต้แสงสว่างภายในห้อง มินาโกะได้แต่ยืนหน้าซีดตัวสั่นเป็นเจ้าเข้า ขาของเธอรู้สึกไร้เรี่ยวแรงจนแทบจะประคองร่างของตนไว้ไม่ไหว ในตอนแรกเธอนึกว่าสิ่งมีชีวิตตรงหน้าจะเป็นมนุษย์หมาป่า ทว่า...

 _แปลก_ _..._ _ทุกอย่างมันแปลกไปหมด หรือว่านั่น_ _..._ _ปีศาจ_ _?_

เธอจ้องผู้บุกรุกอย่างไม่วางตา เขายังคงยืนนิ่งเป็นรูปปั้นราวกับกำลังสำรวจเธอและให้เวลาเธอสำรวจเขา...คนคนนี้ ไม่ว่าจะมองอย่างไรก็เป็นผู้ชาย...ดวงหน้าคมเข้มบนผิวสีซีดสอดรับกับรวงผมสีเงินยาวประบ่า ดวงตาเรียวยาวสีดำขลับเข้ากันกับเขาสีดำที่งอกออกมา...ร่างกายท่อนบนเปลือยเปล่าเผยมัดกล้ามเนื้อบริเวณอกคล้ายมนุษย์ ปีกสีมืดราวกับปีกค้างคาวขนาดใหญ่ที่ไม่เข้ากันเลยกับแขนและลำตัวท่อนล่างที่มีขนสีดำเหลือบเงินเส้นหนาและยาวดังเช่นหมาป่า ดวงตาสีดำวาวนั้นจ้องตอบหญิงสาว

แม้สมองจะสั่งการให้มินาโกะรีบหนีออกไปจากตรงนั้น แต่ขาเจ้ากรรมกลับไม่ยอมทำตาม และไม่รู้ว่าเพราะอะไรเธอถึงละสายตาออกไปจากดวงตาสีดำขลับคู่นั้นไม่ได้ ราวกับว่าถูกสะกดให้นิ่งงันอยู่ตรงนั้น

ปึง!

"มินาโกะ!"

ประตูที่ถูกเหวี่ยงออกพร้อมๆกับเสียงของแวมไพร์หนุ่มนั้นดึงสติของหญิงสาวกลับมาในทันที สิ่งมีชีวิตแปลกหน้าตวัดสายตาถมึงทึงไปยังผู้มาใหม่ มินาโกะหันไปมองซูบารุและตั้งใจจะวิ่งไปหาเขา ทว่าจู่ๆก็มีลมแรงราวกับพายุพัดมาจากอีกทาง

 _อะไรวะเนี่ย_ _!?_

ซูบารุยกมือขึ้นป้องดวงตาเพื่อจะมองหาต้นตอของพายุขนาดย่อมนี้ แล้วก็เห็นว่าสิ่งมีชีวิตแปลกประหลาดกำลังกระพือปีกขนาดใหญ่ยักษ์อยู่ภายในห้อง...และ...มันกำลังค่อยๆบินไปทางหญิงสาว!?

"มินาโกะ! หนี!" ชายหนุ่มตะโกนสุดเสียงไปทางเธอผู้ซึ่งบัดนี้เข่าอ่อนลงกับพื้น ทว่าเสียงของเขากลับถูกดูดกลืนไปกับคลื่นลม ชายหนุ่มพยายามจะก้าวเท้าออกไปทว่าลมนั้นพัดแรงชนิดที่ว่าแค่ยังยืนอยู่ได้นี่ก็สุดจะทานทนแล้ว

มินาโกะเห็นผู้บุกรุกหน้าคมค่อยๆบินเข้ามาหาเธอ หญิงสาวตั้งใจจะคลานไปหาซูบารุแต่พอได้สบดวงตาสีดำขลับนั้นก็เหมือนทุกอย่างแน่นิ่งไป...ภาพรอบด้านเริ่มพร่ามัวและเห็นชัดเจนเพียงชายผู้นี้เท่านั้น...

"มินาโกะ!?"

 _เธอเป็นอะไรไป_ _?_

ซูบารุยังคงพยายามตะโกนสุดเสียงและก้าวขาออกไป แต่ก็เช่นเดิม เสียงของเขาไปไม่ถึงเธอ ซ้ำร้าย ยิ่งเขาพยายามไปหาเธอมากเท่าไร ไม่เพียงแต่เขาก้าวไปข้างหน้าไม่ได้ เขายังรู้สึกว่าทุกย่างก้าวที่ปะทะกับพายุนั้นส่งผลให้เขาซวนเซไปข้างหลังและไกลจากเธอมากกว่าเดิม ใจของเขารู้สึกร้อนรุ่มในขณะที่มองภาพหญิงสาวตรงหน้านั่งนิ่งราวกับไร้สติเหม่อมองไปทางปีศาจนั่น เขากำหมัดแน่นเมื่อเห็นว่าอีกฝ่ายประชิดตัวหญิงสาวได้แล้วและสวมกอดเธอจากด้านหน้า จากนั้นก็อุ้มร่างเธอทั้งๆที่ยังตระกองกอดอยู่อย่างนั้นแล้วจึงหยุดกระพือปีก พายุสงบลงในบัดดล

ซูบารุไม่รอช้า เขาพุ่งไปหาเธอทันที

อีกแค่เพียงนิดเดียวเธอก็จะอยู่ในระยะเอื้อมมือของเขาแล้ว

ฉับพลันปีกค้างคาวสีมืดก็กระพืออย่างแรงเพียงครั้งเดียว ส่งผลให้ชายหนุ่มกระเด็นไปกระแทกบานประตูเต็มแรง แม้จะรู้สึกรวดร้าวไปเกือบทั้งร่าง แต่เขาก็ยันตัวเองลุกขึ้นและเดินซวนเซอย่างเร็วที่สุดไปทางเธอ ทว่าปีศาจหนุ่มทำเพียงปรายตามองด้วยดวงตาสีดำขลับและกระตุกยิ้มมุมปากราวกับเย้ยหยัน แล้วจึงโผบินออกไปทางหน้าต่างจนผนังบางส่วนพังทลายจากแรงปะทะกับปีกหนาหนักนั้น

"มินาโกะ!"

เพราะเสียงนั้นทำให้หญิงสาวได้สติ เธอหันรีหันขวางพลันรับรู้ถึงสัมผัสประหลาด แล้วก็ต้องตกใจสุดขีดเมื่อรับรู้ว่าตนกำลังถูกสวมกอดจากร่างกายอันร้อนรุ่มดั่งไฟเผาของปีศาจหนุ่มและเขากำลังพาเธอทะยานขึ้นไปบนฟากฟ้ายามราตรี

... _ร้อน_ _..._

หญิงสาวรู้สึกว่าร่างของตนเริ่มร้อนขึ้นอย่างผิดธรรมดาจากการสัมผัสแนบชิดกับปีศาจหนุ่ม เธอมองผ่านเหนือไหล่ของเขาและเห็นแวมไพร์หนุ่มที่ดูท่าทางบาดเจ็บกำลังพยายามตามเธอมา เขาค่อยๆกระโดดจากขอบหน้าต่างไปยังยอดต้นไม้ต้นหนึ่งและเกือบเสียหลักร่วงลงไปข้างล่าง

"ซูบารุ!"

ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินเบิกโพลงระหว่างที่จับจ้องชายหนุ่มผู้ซึ่งกำลังจะตกแหล่มิตกแหล่

ซูบารุยังคงโซซัดโซเซกระโดดจากยอดต้นไม้ต้นหนึ่งไปยังอีกต้น ทว่าแม้จะพยายามเร่งความเร็วเท่าไร หญิงสาวกลับค่อยๆทิ้งระยะห่างออกไปทีละนิดๆ...

* * *

อายาโตะเพิ่งฉีกหนังหมาป่าตัวหนึ่งด้วยคมเขี้ยวจนขาดอากาศตายไป เลือดหมาป่ากระเซ็นมาโดนใบหน้าและซึมเข้ารวงผมสีแดงเพลิงดูกลมกลืน เขาหอบหายใจพลางมองไปรอบๆ ซากศพหมาป่าเกลื่อนกลาดไปทั่วบริเวณ พลันเขาก็เห็นอะไรบางอย่างไกลลิบๆเคลื่อนไหวท่ามกลางผืนราตรีสีดำ

"เฮ้ย! นั่นมัน!?" ดวงตาของเขาเบิกกว้าง พี่น้องทุกคนมองขึ้นไปตรงจุดที่เขาชี้ทันที

"ซูบารุ!?" ไรโตะที่เพิ่งสลัดหมาป่าตัวหนึ่งออกไปได้นั้นแวบมองซูบารุอยู่ครู่เดียว แล้วจึงหันกลับมาอัดหมาป่าตัวเดิมเข้าเต็มแรงจนมันนอนแน่นิ่ง

"มันไปไหนของมันวะ!?" เขาตะโกนตอบเชิงคำถาม

"จะไปรู้เหรอวะ" อายาโตะย่อตัวหลบหมาป่าที่พุ่งเข้ามาหาเขาพร้อมกันสองตัว

"เฮ้ยร่วงแล้ว!" ไรโตะร้องเสียงดังเมื่อเห็นว่าเงาผมสีเงินยวงของน้องชายคนเล็กร่วงหล่นจากยอดต้นไม้ลงสู่พื้นดิน

พลันเสียงกรีดร้องแหลมเล็กก็ดังขึ้นจากด้านในคฤหาสน์

"ทุกคน! ฉันหามินาโกะจังไม่เจอ!" เป็นยุยนั่นเองที่ตะโกนลงมาจากข้างบนหลังจากที่เธอขึ้นมาหลบที่ห้องของตนตามคำแนะนำของอายาโตะ

"เซ็กซี่จังเหรอ!?" ไรโตะเอ่ยขึ้นและยันไปที่หมาป่าตรงหน้าเต็มแรง

"หาทั่วหรือยัง" อายาโตะถามกลับ

"ฉันหาทั่วแล้วแต่ไม่มีใครอยู่เลย ซูบารุคุงก็ไม่อยู่!"

เรย์จิที่ฟังอยู่เงียบๆพลันชะงักค้าง

 _เธอไม่อยู่งั้นหรือ_ _?_

คิ้วของเขาขมวดเข้าหากันด้วยพยายามปะติดปะต่อเรื่องราวอย่างรวดเร็ว

 _ดูเหมือนเจ้านั่นกำลังตามอะไรบางอย่างไป_ _..._ _หรือว่า_ _!?_

ดวงตาสีม่วงอมแดงเบิกกว้างขึ้น

"เดี๋ยวฉันไปเอง" เรย์จิที่ถลาออกมาจากมุมมืดอีกทางพุ่งฝ่ากลางวงหมาป่าอย่างรวดเร็วจนแทบไม่น่าเชื่อและกระโดดข้ามรั้วไปอย่างง่ายดาย

"พวกนายเฝ้าที่นี่ไว้" ชูที่โผล่มาจากทางเดียวกันแตะไหล่อายาโตะแล้วจึงกระโจนออกจากกำแพงคฤหาสน์ไปติดๆ

 _ความรู้สึกแปลกๆนี้มันคืออะไรกัน_

เขาคิดพลางวิ่งตามติดเรย์จิที่อยู่ห่างไปข้างหน้าไม่ไกลนัก

 _สังหรณ์ไม่ดีเอาซะเลย_

* * *

A/N: เป็นคนรักมินาโกะ ดิ่งพสุธาต้องไม่ตาย XD

ขอบคุณผู้อ่านทุกท่านเช่นเคยนะคะ รักผู้อ่านทุกคนค่าาา (นางงามนิดนึง) คิดเห็นอย่างไร อย่าลืมเล่าสู่กันฟังบ้างล่ะ~~ จากนี้ไปเนื้อเรื่องจะเข้มข้นไปอีกขั้น อย่าลืมติดตามกันนะคะ จุ๊บ~~


	19. Chapter 19 Chase

**คำเตือน** **:** เรื่องนี้เป็นเพียงเรื่องที่แต่งขึ้นจากจินตนาการเท่านั้น ขอผู้อ่านโปรดใช้วิจารณญาณในการอ่าน แยกแยะได้ด้วยตนเองว่าเรื่องแต่งก็คือเรื่องแต่ง ไม่ใช่เรื่องจริงในชีวิต และไม่ใช่สิ่งที่ควรเฝ้าฝันว่าจะเกิดขึ้นจริง

 **Disclaimer:** I'm not the owner of "Sailor Moon" or "Diabolik Lovers"

* * *

 **ความเดิมตอนที่แล้ว**

"เดี๋ยวฉันไปเอง" เรย์จิที่ถลาออกมาจากมุมมืดอีกทางพุ่งฝ่ากลางวงหมาป่าอย่างรวดเร็วจนแทบไม่น่าเชื่อและกระโดดข้ามรั้วไปอย่างง่ายดาย

"พวกนายเฝ้าที่นี่ไว้" ชูที่โผล่มาจากทางเดียวกันแตะไหล่อายาโตะแล้วจึงกระโจนออกจากกำแพงคฤหาสน์ไปติดๆ

 _ความรู้สึกแปลกๆนี้มันคืออะไรกัน_

เขาคิดพลางวิ่งตามติดเรย์จิที่อยู่ห่างไปข้างหน้าไม่ไกลนัก

 _สังหรณ์ไม่ดีเอาซะเลย_

* * *

 **บทที่** **19** **ไล่ตาม**

"ซูบารุ!" มินาโกะตกใจสุดขีดเมื่อเห็นชายหนุ่มร่วงลงไปข้างล่างต่อหน้าต่อตา

"ปล่อยนะ!" เธอพยายามดิ้นรนออกจากอ้อมกอดของปีศาจ ทว่าดวงหน้าคมเข้มทำเพียงปรายตามองเธอด้วยดวงตาสีรัตติกาลแล้วจึงหันกลับไปมองข้างหน้าตามเดิม

"ฉันบอกให้ปล่อย!" เธอทุบตีไหล่แกร่งอย่างแรง

"ได้" เสียงทุ้มต่ำเอ่ยขึ้นแล้วจึงปล่อยร่างของเธอร่วงลงสู่พื้นดินทั้งอย่างนั้น!?

มินาโกะที่กำลังร่วงลงมาตกใจจนไม่มีแม้แต่เสียงหวีดร้อง ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินเบิกโพลงมองค้างไปยังผู้ที่กำลังจ้องเธอจากกลางฟากฟ้ายามราตรี ร่างของเธอร่วงลงมาอย่างรวดเร็วจนเกือบจะปะทะเข้ากับยอดต้นไม้ ทันใดนั้นปีศาจหนุ่มก็มารับตัวเธอไว้ทันท่วงที

เขาอุ้มเธอเอาไว้ในอ้อมแขนและหญิงสาวก็โอบรอบคอเขาด้วยความกลัวอย่างไม่ทันรู้ตัว เธอรู้สึกได้ว่าชีพจรของตนเต้นผิดจังหวะจนน่ากลัว อีกนิดเดียวร่างของเธอก็จะแหลกสลายจากการปะทะอย่างแรงแล้ว

"เงียบได้สักที" เสียงทุ้มเอ่ยอีกครั้งแล้วจึงโผบินไปในท้องนภาสีหม่นโดยที่ไม่มีการขัดขืนใดๆจากคนในอ้อมแขนอีกเลย

* * *

อั่ก!

ซูบารุนอนตะแคงบนพื้นหญ้าและกระอักเลือดออกมา เขาตกจากยอดต้นไม้ต้นหนึ่งเพราะรู้สึกไร้เรี่ยวแรงตั้งแต่โดนลมของปีศาจหนุ่มพัดกระเด็นไปกระแทกข้างฝา ทว่ามันเทียบไม่ได้เลยกับตอนนี้เพราะความรวดร้าวของการร่วงหล่นจากที่สูงนั้นแผ่ซ่านไปทั่วทั้งร่างราวกับซี่โครงกำลังจะแตกเป็นเสี่ยงๆ

ชายหนุ่มเงยหน้ามองขึ้นไปยังฟากฟ้ายามราตรี เขายังเห็นรวงผมสีทองสุกสว่างไหวๆอยู่ลิบๆ อีกทั้งกลิ่นของเธอและสิ่งมีชีวิตประหลาดนั่นยังคงโชยมาตามลมทำให้เขาสามารถตามรอยได้อยู่ ซึ่งถือว่าโชคยังเข้าข้างเขาอยู่บ้างที่คนคู่นั้นอยู่เหนือลม

ซูบารุกัดฟันและยันตัวเองลุกขึ้น เขาใช้แขนเสื้อข้างหนึ่งปาดคราบเลือดที่มุมปาก สูดหายใจลึกยาวแล้วจึงออกวิ่งโดยไม่สนใจความรวดร้าวราวจากความเจ็บปวดนั้น...

* * *

เรย์จิที่วิ่งมาสักระยะหนึ่งนั้นชะลอฝีเท้าและหยุดลงข้างหน้าต้นไม่ใหญ่ต้นหนึ่ง เขาหยิบเศษผ้าสีมืดที่เกี่ยวอยู่กับแง่งไม้บนลำต้นขึ้นมา

"นั่นอะไร?" ชูที่วิ่งตามมาทันในที่สุดจ้องไปที่เศษผ้าชิ้นนั้นพลางถามออกไป

เรย์จิทำเพียงพินิจมันอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง คิ้วเรียวขมวดเข้าหากันเล็กน้อย แล้วจึงเหลือบไปเห็นรอยเลือดที่อยู่ใกล้ๆเท้าของตน เขาย่อตัวลง ดวงตาสีม่วงอมแดงเพ่งผ่านเลนส์แว่น แล้วจึงแตะที่รอยนั้นแผ่วเบา...สักพักจึงลุกขึ้นยืน

"ซูบารุ" พูดพลางหันไปหาพี่ชายคนโตที่มองหน้าเขานิ่งเหมือนกำลังครุ่นคิดอะไรอยู่

"รีบไปเถอะ" ชูกล่าวแล้วจึงออกวิ่งอีกครั้งแทบจะพร้อมกันกับเรย์จิ

ทว่าวิ่งไปไม่เท่าไหร่ก็มีเงาดำบางอย่างที่ดูราวกับร่วงลงมาจากฟากฟ้าขวางทางพวกเขาเอาไว้ ดวงตาสีเหลืองเรืองรองส่องเด่นออกมาท่ามกลางฝูงเงาดำนั้น ชูจ้องอยู่ครู่หนึ่งจึงพบว่าเงาดำเหล่านั้นคือฝูงหมาป่าที่กำลังแยกเขี้ยวใส่พวกเขานั่นเอง!

 _ยังมีอีกเหรอวะเนี่ย_ _!?_

เมื่อตระหนักได้ดังนั้น เขาก็เบี่ยงตัวหลบไปอีกทาง พลันหมาป่าอีกกลุ่มก็กระโดดลงมาขวางอีก!? เสียงใบไม้ที่เสียดสีกันเป็นระลอกทุกครั้งที่มีกลุ่มหมาป่าเพิ่มขึ้นทำให้ตระหนักได้ทันทีว่าพวกมันซ่อนตัวอยู่บนต้นไม้มาตลอด

"ฉันไม่มีเวลามาเล่นกับพวกแกหรอกนะ!"

ชูตะโกนก้องพร้อมกับกระโดดหมุนตัวเตะหมาป่าตัวที่อยู่ใกล้สุดจนกระเด็นไปกระแทกกับอีกตัว

"เฮ้ย! จำกลิ่นซูบารุไว้ด้วยว่าไปทางไหน" พูดพร้อมเสยหมัดเข้าที่กรามหมาป่าอีกตัวเข้าอย่างจังจนมันร้องโอดครวญ

"ไม่ต้องมาสั่ง! ฉันรู้ว่าต้องทำอะไร" เรย์จิตอบกลับทันทีที่เอี้ยวหลบหมาป่าคู่กรณีและฮุคหมัดสวนเข้าไปเต็มแรง

ทั้งสองค่อยๆล้มหมาป่าไปทีละตัวสองตัว เวลาค่อยๆผ่านไป ความเหนื่อยล้าก็เริ่มถาโถมเข้ามาหากแต่จำนวนหมาป่ากลับดูไม่ลดลงเลย

 _ซูบารุมันผ่านเจ้าพวกนี้ไปได้ไงวะ_

ชูคิดพลางตั้งการ์ดขึ้นมา สายตาสอดส่ายไปทั่วอย่างรวดเร็ว...ตอนนี้คนทั้งคู่หันหลังชนกันเตรียมพร้อมปะทะเหล่าหมาป่าที่ตีกรอบล้อมวงพวกเขาเข้ามาใกล้ขึ้นเรื่อยๆ

"ทำไมตื๊องี้วะ" ชายหนุ่มกล่าวพลางหอบหายใจและมองไปรอบๆ

"เอาไงดี กลิ่นเริ่มจางแล้วด้วย" เรย์จิไม่สนใจตอบคำถามก่อนหน้า ความกังวลเริ่มจับตัวเป็นกลุ่มก้อนในใจเขา

 _เจ้าบ้านั่นไปถึงไหนแล้ววะ_

เรย์จิคิด ใบหน้าหล่อเหลาเริ่มมีเหงื่อซึมขณะมองไปยังกลุ่มศัตรู

 _แล้วยัยนั่น_ _..._

พลันใบหน้าของหญิงสาวผู้ทำให้ใจสั่นไหวก็แวบขึ้นมาในหัว แล้วก็รีบสลัดภาพนั้นทิ้งทันทีเมื่อฝูงหมาป่าค่อยๆเดินเข้ามาหาพวกเขาทั้งคู่พร้อมกับง้างเขี้ยวขู่ ดวงตาวาววับจ้องเขม็งราวกับจะกินเลือดกินเนื้อ

"ไหวเปล่าวะ" เรย์จิถามโดยที่สายตายังคงจับจ้องไปที่ศัตรู

"เราเสียเวลามามากแล้ว" ชูมองไปยังทิศทางที่ยังมีกลิ่นของซูบารุหลงเหลืออยู่ "นับหนึ่งถึงสาม"

เรย์จิพยักหน้ารับ

 _หนึ่ง_

เสียงขู่คำรามของหมาป่าดังขึ้น

 _สอง_

พวกมันเริ่มแยกเขี้ยวและโก่งตัวลง

 _สาม_ _!_

ทั้งคู่สไลด์ตัวหลบหมาป่าที่กระโจนเข้ามาหาแล้วจึงพุ่งไปยังทิศทางที่น้องคนสุดท้องหายลับไป ชูใช้เท้ายันหมาป่าที่ขวางทางข้างหน้าเต็มแรงในขณะที่เรย์จิวาดลูกเตะใส่หมาป่าอีกสองตัวที่ตามหลังมา

ทางเปิดโล่งแล้ว

"ไป!" ชูตะโกนพลางออกวิ่งโดยมีเรย์จิตามมาติดๆ

พวกเขาวิ่งสุดฝีเท้าโดยไม่จำเป็นต้องหันไปมองข้างหลังก็รู้ว่าฝูงหมาป่าขนาดใหญ่นั้นยังวิ่งไล่หลังพวกตนอยู่ ด้วยเหตุนี้ ทั้งสองจึงไม่ทันสังเกตเห็นซากหมาป่าตัวหนึ่งที่กองอยู่ข้างทาง

* * *

ซูบารุที่เริ่มมีกำลังวังชาขึ้นมาบ้างยังคงวิ่งอยู่ ในตอนนี้เขาไม่เห็นมินาโกะในสายตาแล้วแต่กลิ่นของเธอและปีศาจหนุ่มยังทำให้รู้ว่าควรจะมุ่งไปทางไหน...อาการเจ็บปวดต่างๆเริ่มทุเลาลงแล้วเพราะได้ดื่มเลือดมาเต็มเปี่ยม...

ไม่นานก่อนหน้านี้ ซูบารุบังเอิญปะทะเข้ากับฝูงหมาป่าขนาดย่อมที่จู่ๆก็โผล่มาขวางทางเขา สำหรับเขาในตอนนั้นแค่ฝืนวิ่งก็เต็มกลืนแล้ว แต่ในขณะเดียวกัน ยิ่งเรี่ยวแรงหดหายไปเท่าไร ก็ยิ่งปลุกความกระหายเลือดในตัวเขามากเท่านั้น...เขาไม่รู้ตัวเลยสักนิดว่าส่วนตาขาวของตนเริ่มเปลี่ยนเป็นสีแดง

พอหมาป่าตัวแรกพุ่งเข้ามาหา ภาพที่ชายหนุ่มเห็นนั้นดูจะช้าลงกว่าปกติ เขาเห็นทุกการเคลื่อนไหวของมันอย่างชัดเจนราวกับเป็นภาพที่ฉายอย่างช้าๆ พลันเขาก็คว้าขาหน้ามันไว้แล้วกัดลึกลงไปที่สีข้างและฉีกกระชากเนื้อออกมาจนมันร้องโหยหวนดังไปทั่วบริเวณ เขาถุยเศษเนื้อนั้นลงพื้นและก้มกัดลงไปที่ลำคอของมันทันที เลือดถูกสูบออกจากหมาป่าตัวนั้นอย่างรวดเร็ว มันร้องครวญครางในช่วงแรกและแน่นิ่งไปในที่สุด จากนั้นเขาก็เหวี่ยงซากศพที่ยังสดแต่เหลือแทบกระดูกนั้นลงข้างหน้าฝูงหมาป่าที่เหลือ ดวงตาสีแดงฉานของเขาจ้องพวกนั้นอย่างพร้อมที่จะดูดกลืนพวกมันทั้งหมด แล้วเพียงไม่นานฝูงหมาป่ากลุ่มเล็กๆนั่นก็ถอยหนีไปเองพร้อมๆกับที่ร่างกายของซูบารุค่อยๆฟื้นสภาพขึ้น...แม้จะไม่ค่อยเข้าใจ แต่นี่ก็ทำให้เขาทั้งอิ่มทั้งมีกำลังวังชา...ดวงตาของเขากลับเป็นปกติตั้งแต่เมื่อใดก็ไม่รู้ เขามองไปยังทางที่มีกลิ่นของหญิงสาวและปีศาจหนุ่มเหลืออยู่ แล้วจึงออกวิ่งอีกครั้งในทันที...

* * *

 _..._ _ร้อนจัง_ _..._

แม้ว่าลมจะตีหน้าอยู่ตลอดเวลา แต่มินาโกะก็รู้สึกว่าความร้อนที่แผ่ออกมาจากร่างของปีศาจหนุ่มหน้าคมนี้มันส่งผ่านเข้ามามากซะจนเธอรู้สึกวิงเวียน

"นายเป็นใคร"

ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินสวยจ้องเขม็งไปยังอีกฝ่าย ทว่าปีศาจหนุ่มทำเพียงปรายตามองหญิงสาวในอ้อมแขนแวบหนึ่งเท่านั้น

"จะพาฉันไปไหน..." ทว่ายังพูดไม่ทันจบประโยคดีอีกฝ่ายก็แทรกขึ้น

"ถึงแล้ว"

ดวงตาสีดำขลับมองลงไปเบื้องล่างเล็กน้อย หญิงสาวมองตามสายตานั้นแล้วก็ได้พบกับถ้ำขนาดมหึมาที่ถ้าดูเผินๆก็สามารถเข้าใจผิดว่าเป็นภูเขาขนาดย่อมได้เลย

* * *

เพียงเวลาไม่กี่อึดใจ ปีศาจหนุ่มก็ร่อนลงที่หน้าปากถ้ำอย่างนุ่มนวล หมาป่าสี่ตัวที่ยืนขวางทางเข้าราวกับเฝ้ายามก็พลันหลีกทางให้เขา ฝูงค้างคาวขนาดใหญ่ที่กระจุกตัวอยู่บริเวณโพรงทางเข้าจนเต็มพื้นที่ก็ค่อยๆแยกออกจากกันราวกับพวกมันเป็นม่านประตู

 _นี่มัน_ _..._

"ทั้งค้างคาวทั้งหมาป่าเลย!?"

หญิงสาวถามพลางมองฝูงค้างคาวดวงตาสีเลือดและเขี้ยวที่หนาและใหญ่เกินตัวของพวกมันอย่างขนลุก ทว่าเธอก็ไม่ได้คำตอบอะไรดังเช่นทุกครั้ง

ภายในถ้ำจะแบ่งสัดส่วนอย่างเป็นระเบียบจนไม่น่าเชื่อว่าภายนอกจะดูธรรมดาได้ขนาดนั้น ห้องหับจะมีหลายขนาดโดยมีทางเข้าที่ทะลุผ่านเข้าไปได้เลยเพราะไม่มีอะไรกั้น มีเพียงโพรงเล็กๆที่ดูราวกับเป็นถ้ำที่อยู่ข้างในถ้ำมหึมานี่อีกที

ปีศาจหนุ่มพาเธอวกไปวนมาจนหญิงสาวจับทิศทางไม่ถูก แล้วเธอก็ได้เข้ามายังห้องหนึ่งที่ทั้งลึกและยาว ที่นี่จุดแสงเทียนสลัวไว้หลายจุด แต่น่าแปลกที่ดูเหมือนแสงเทียนจะกระจุกอยู่ที่บริเวณหน้าห้องเท่านั้น เพราะข้างในมันมืดเสียจนมองไม่เห็นผนังกำแพงอีกด้านของห้อง

ยังไม่ทันที่มินาโกะจะสำรวจอะไรไปมากกว่านั้น เขาก็เหวี่ยงเธอลงไปอย่างแรง

"โอ๊ย!"

หญิงสาวโอดครวญเพราะจู่ๆแผ่นหลังบางก็กระแทกเข้ากับหินเย็นเยียบ เธอสำรวจรอบตัวอย่างรวดเร็วพลางตระหนักว่ามันคือเตียงหินแบบโบราณ แล้วจึงมองไปยังปีศาจหนุ่มอย่างไม่เข้าใจ ริมฝีปากบางกำลังจะเอื้อนเอ่ยอะไรบางอย่าง พลันเธอก็ได้ยินเสียง...

"ปะ...ฉัน..."

 _อะไรนะ_ _?_

มินาโกะพยายามมองหาต้นเสียง

"...ฉัน...เถอะ"

เธอรู้สึกว่าเสียงมันน่าจะออกมาจากมุมมืดที่ลึกเข้าไปทางซ้ายของเธอ หญิงสาวค่อยๆลงจากเตียงหิน เธอคว้าเชิงเทียนใกล้ๆและเดินไปทางนั้นพลางลอบมองกลับไปทางปีศาจหนุ่มที่อยู่หน้าทางเข้าด้านขวาเป็นระยะ...เขายังคงยืนนิ่งอยู่อย่างนั้น ราวกับว่าปล่อยให้เธอได้ใช้เวลาเต็มที่กับสิ่งที่เธออยากจะทำ

มินาโกะเดินเข้าไปอย่างใจเย็น แสงจากเชิงเทียนไม่ได้ทำให้เห็นทั่วบริเวณถ้ำ เธอจึงต้องยกมันส่องไปทางซ้ายทีขวาทีอย่างระแวดระวัง...หญิงสาวเดินลึกเข้าไป...ลึกเข้าไป...จนกระทั่งได้ยินเสียงสะท้อนของโลหะกระทบกันแผ่วเบาจากข้างหน้า

 _เสียงนี้มัน_ _..._ _อะไร_ _?_

ทว่าอีกเสียงที่แทรกขึ้นทำให้เธอเลิกหาคำตอบ

"ปล่อยฉัน...ทีเถอะ..."

ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินเบิกโพลงแล้วจึงรีบวิ่งเข้าไปข้างในอย่างตื่นตระหนก เพราะเสียงที่เธอได้ยินนั้น...ไม่ได้มาจากคนเพียงคนเดียว!?

เพียงไม่นาน แสงจากเชิงเทียนในมือก็ส่องให้เห็นภาพเหตุการณ์เบื้องหน้า...พลันมือข้างที่ว่างก็เลื่อนขึ้นมาปิดปากตัวเองโดยไม่ทันรู้ตัว ลมหายใจของเธอติดขัด

 _นี่มัน_ _..._ _อะไรกัน_

ภาพที่อยู่ตรงหน้านั้นคือผู้หญิงมากหน้าหลายตานั่งโอดครวญอยู่ในกรงเหล็ก บ้างก็นอนคู้ตัว บ้างก็นั่งหลบมุม บ้างก็นอนร้องไห้...พลันอารามตกใจก็เพิ่มขึ้นเป็นทวีคูณเมื่อสังเกตเห็นว่าข้อมือบางของหญิงสาวเหล่านั้นมีโซ่ล่ามไว้กับกรงและทั้งหมดนั้นอยู่ในสภาพเปลือย!?

* * *

A/N: ไม่ค่อยถนัดเขียนบทบู๊เลยฮือออ TOT...แล้วตกลงปีศาจหนุ่มที่ทั้งหล่อ ล่ำ โชว์ six pack มีปีก นัยน์ตาคม และมีแขนขาเหมือนสัตว์นั่นคือตัวอะไรกัน? ได้รู้แน่นอนในตอนหน้ากับตอน "ลูกครึ่ง"

อยากรู้แล้ววว ว่านักอ่านแต่ละท่านติดตามอ่าน Vampire Protester โดยรู้จักเรื่องไหนบ้าง {กด 1 รู้จักเรื่อง Sailor Moon} {กด 2 รู้จัก Diabolik Lovers} {กด 3 รู้จักทั้งสองเรื่อง} ไม่น่าจะมี {กด 4 ไม่รู้จักเลยสักเรื่อง} ใช่ไหมคะนี่? XD


	20. Chapter 20 Half-blood

**คำเตือน** **:** เรื่องนี้เป็นเพียงเรื่องที่แต่งขึ้นจากจินตนาการเท่านั้น ขอผู้อ่านโปรดใช้วิจารณญาณในการอ่าน แยกแยะได้ด้วยตนเองว่าเรื่องแต่งก็คือเรื่องแต่ง ไม่ใช่เรื่องจริงในชีวิต และไม่ใช่สิ่งที่ควรเฝ้าฝันว่าจะเกิดขึ้นจริง

 **Disclaimer:** I'm not the owner of "Sailor Moon" or "Diabolik Lovers"

* * *

 **ความเดิมตอนที่แล้ว**

"ปล่อยฉัน...ทีเถอะ..."

ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินเบิกโพลงแล้วจึงรีบวิ่งเข้าไปข้างในอย่างตื่นตระหนก เพราะเสียงที่เธอได้ยินนั้น...ไม่ได้มาจากคนเพียงคนเดียว!?

เพียงไม่นาน แสงจากเชิงเทียนในมือก็ส่องให้เห็นภาพเหตุการณ์เบื้องหน้า...พลันมือข้างที่ว่างก็เลื่อนขึ้นมาปิดปากตัวเองโดยไม่ทันรู้ตัว ลมหายใจของเธอติดขัด

 _นี่มัน_ _..._ _อะไรกัน_

ภาพที่อยู่ตรงหน้านั้นคือผู้หญิงมากหน้าหลายตานั่งโอดครวญอยู่ในกรงเหล็ก บ้างก็นอนคู้ตัว บ้างก็นั่งหลบมุม บ้างก็นอนร้องไห้...พลันอารามตกใจก็เพิ่มขึ้นเป็นทวีคูณเมื่อสังเกตเห็นว่าข้อมือบางของหญิงสาวเหล่านั้นมีโซ่ล่ามไว้กับกรงและทั้งหมดนั้นอยู่ในสภาพเปลือย!?

* * *

 **บทที่ 20 ลูกครึ่ง**

มินาโกะตะลึงงันกับภาพที่เห็น เธอไม่อยากจะเชื่อว่าในมุมมืดของถ้ำเช่นนี้จะมีกลุ่มหญิงสาวที่ดูราวกับถูกกระทำชำเรามานับครั้งไม่ถ้วนรวมตัวอยู่ที่นี่

หญิงสาวผู้หนึ่งสังเกตเห็นมินาโกะ เธอคลานเข้ามาอย่างไร้เรี่ยวแรง สายตาหม่นหมองนั้นปรือขึ้นมองผู้มาใหม่ แล้วจึงยื่นมืออันสั่นเทาออกมาระหว่างซี่กรง โซ่ที่ครูดไปกับพื้นนั้นส่งเสียงเล็กน้อย

"ช่วย...ด้วย" เสียงนั้นแผ่วเบาจนเกือบเป็นเสียงกระซิบ

มินาโกะมองเธออย่างใจสลาย หญิงสาวผู้นี้น่าจะรุ่นราวคราวเดียวกับเธอ แต่สภาพร่างกายนั้นกลับบอบช้ำจนแทบทนดูไม่ได้...ไม่ต้องคิดเลยว่าสภาพจิตใจจะพังทลายขนาดไหน...มินาโกะค่อยๆคุกเข่าและวางเชิงเทียนลงข้างตัว เธอใช้สองมือโอบอุ้มมือที่ยื่นมาหาอย่างแผ่วเบา พลางสัมผัสได้ทันทีว่ามือเล็กๆนั้นช่างแห้งกร้านเนื่องจากขาดการดูแลมาเป็นเวลานาน ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินสวยเริ่มมีน้ำใสๆคลอหน่วย เมื่อเห็นว่าข้อมือของอีกฝ่ายที่ถูกล่ามโซ่ไว้นั้นมีบาดแผลช้ำเลือดช้ำหนองมากแค่ไหน...และเมื่อไล่สายตาพินิจดูอย่างละเอียด ตามลำตัวของหญิงสาวผู้นี้ยังมีรอยเลือดที่แห้งเกรอะกรังอยู่ทั่วร่างพอๆกันกับรอยสะเก็ดเลือด

 _ทำไม_

มินาโกะมองคนตรงหน้าอย่างเจ็บปวด

 _ทำไมเธอถึงโดนทำขนาดนี้_

คิดแล้วจึงกระชับมือบางเข้าเล็กน้อย...แม้ว่าเธออาจไม่สามารถรับรู้ถึงความเจ็บปวดที่แท้จริงของหญิงสาวผู้นี้ แต่สิ่งที่เธอเห็นชัดเจนคือความรวดร้าวจากแววตาตรงหน้า...

"อา..."

นั่นมันเสียงอะไร!?

มินาโกะค่อยๆคลายมือออกและหันไปมองหาต้นเสียง

"อ๊า!"

คราวนี้เป็นเสียงแหลมสูงราวกับหวีดร้องก็ไม่ปาน ด้วยอารามตกใจ หญิงสาวคว้าเชิงเทียนและรีบวิ่งไปทางตรงข้ามที่คาดว่าเป็นที่มาของเสียงโดยภาวนาเอาไว้ในใจว่าอย่าให้พบเจออะไรที่ร้ายแรงกว่านี้เลย...เพียงไม่กี่อึดใจ แสงเทียนสลัวก็ส่องให้เห็นภาพอันไม่น่าอภิรมย์อีกภาพ

หญิงสาวอ้าปากค้าง ตรงหน้าเธอมีกรงเหล็กอีกกรงที่เหมือนกันกับกรงก่อนหน้า ทว่า...เหล่าหญิงสาวที่อยู่ในที่นี้นั้นต่างกำลังสมสู่กับหมาป่า! และที่ยิ่งไปกว่านั้นคือพวกเธอทั้งหมดดูมีความสุขจนแทบคลั่ง!

มินาโกะได้แต่ชะงักค้างอยู่ตรงนั้น พลันหมาป่าตัวหนึ่งก็สังเกตเห็นเธอ มันถลาออกมาจากคู่ของมันและกระโจนมาทางเธอทันที กรงเล็บแหลมคมปะทะกับลูกกรงเหล็กอย่างแรงจนเกิดเสียงสะท้อนก้องไปทั่วบริเวณ หญิงสาวเผลอปล่อยเชิงเทียนหลุดมือจนไฟดับลง ทุกอย่างมืดสนิทมีเพียงเสียงครวญอย่างกระเส่าจากบริเวณใกล้ๆนี้และเสียงโอดครวญอย่างน่าสงสารจากอีกทาง

 _นี่มัน...เกิดบ้าอะไรกัน!?_

เธอคิดจะย้อนกลับไปหาสาวๆอีกกลุ่มโดยกำหนดทิศทางให้มั่นใจแล้วค่อยๆเดินไปท่ามกลางความมืด

 _ฉันต้องช่วยผู้หญิงพวกนี้_

ทว่ายังเดินไปไม่ทันไร จู่ๆเอวบางก็ถูกคว้าไว้และโดนกระชากอย่างแรงไปอีกทางพร้อมๆกับเสียงกระพือปีกและลมกระโชกที่เกิดขึ้นฉับพลัน สัมผัสอุ่นร้อนจากลำแขนแกร่งนั้นทำให้หญิงสาวตระหนักได้ทันทีว่าเขาคือปีศาจหนุ่ม

"ดูจนพอใจแล้วใช่ไหม" เสียงนั้นกระซิบอยู่ข้างหูพร้อมๆกับลมหายใจร้อนผ่าวที่เรี่ยพวงแก้มนวล

หญิงสาวไม่ได้ตอบอะไรเพราะมัวแต่คิดถึงภาพเหตุการณ์ที่เพิ่งพานพบมา...

* * *

เพียงไม่กี่นาที ทั้งสองก็มาถึงบริเวณหน้าห้อง เขาเหวี่ยงเธอไปยังเตียงหินอีกครั้ง

"โอ๊ย!"

เธอคลำที่สะโพกอย่างเสียมิได้เพราะเมื่อโดนซ้ำที่เดิมถึงสองครั้งก็เริ่มรู้สึกเจ็บขึ้นมาจริงๆซะแล้ว หญิงสาวมองสบดวงตาสีดำขลับตรงหน้าด้วยแววตาขุ่นเคือง

"นายทำอะไรพวกเธอ"

ปีศาจหนุ่มยังคงนิ่ง

"นายมันโหดเหี้ยม...อำมหิตที่สุด"

เธอคิดถึงหญิงสาวกลุ่มแรกที่แทบจะแหลกสลายคาพื้น แววตาอิดโรยเหล่านั้นและท่าทางไร้ชีวิตจิตใจของพวกเธอ...แม้จะยังหายใจอยู่ แต่นั่นก็เหมือนกับตายทั้งเป็น!

"นายมัน...ปีศาจ!"

ขาดคำปีศาจหนุ่มก็กระตุกยิ้มมุมปาก เขามองเธอด้วยแววตาสีดำคมปลาบนั้นนิ่งแล้วจึงเอื้อยเอ่ย

"พูดอย่างนั้นก็ไม่ถูกซะทีเดียว...ลูกครึ่งต่างหาก"

นัยน์ตาสีน้ำเงินที่จ้องไปยังเขานั้นส่อแววไม่เข้าใจ

"ครึ่งหมาป่าครึ่งอินคิวบัส"

"...อินคิวบัส..." เรียวปากบางเอ่ยแผ่วเบาราวกับกำลังทวนคำกับตัวเอง

 _เคยได้ยินชื่อนี้ที่ไหนนะ_

คิดพลางขบริมฝีปากเล็กน้อย คิ้วขมวดมุ่นด้วยรู้สึกว่าเธอจำเป็นต้องรู้

"หึ" เสียงทุ้มที่หัวเราะในลำคอทำให้หญิงสาวเงยหน้าขึ้นมอง แล้วจากนั้นเขาก็ระเบิดหัวเราะออกมาเสียงดังกังวานไปทั่วห้อง

 _อะไร...นายนี่มันเป็นบ้าอะไร?_

เธอมองเขาอย่างงงงวยปนหวาดหวั่น เพราะแม้จะหัวเราะอย่างหนักแต่เขากลับไม่มีน้ำตาเล็ดออกมาเลยแม้แต่น้อย ท่าทางขี้เล่นแบบที่ควรจะมีก็ไม่มี มีเพียงท่าทางที่ยืนกอดอกนิ่งเท่านั้น

"ไม่ต้องทำหน้าแบบนั้น" ปีศาจหนุ่มหยุดหัวเราะแล้ว "ถ้าเจ้าอยากรู้ข้าก็จะสงเคราะห์ให้"

 _เพราะเจ้าก็คงได้หายใจอีกไม่นาน_

"รู้จักซัคคิวบัสไหม"

ซัคคิวบัส...

มินาโกะทวนคำในหัวก่อนจะนึกอะไรบางอย่างออก

"ปีศาจสาวที่..." เธอลืนน้ำลายอึกใหญ่ลงคออย่างยากลำบากพลางพยายามเลือกสรรคำพูด "ที่...เข้าฝันเพื่อไปมีอะไรกับผู้ชายจน..." เธอเว้นช่วงแล้วสูดหายใจลึกยาว

"จนบางคนเป็นบ้า...หรืออาจไม่ตื่นขึ้นอีกเลย" พูดจบเธอก็จ้องเขม็งไปยังดวงตาสีรัตติกาล

"หืม...ก็รู้นี่" คิ้วหนาเลิกขึ้นพร้อมกับดวงตาดำขลับที่เบิกกว้างขึ้นเล็กน้อยอย่างประหลาดใจ "อินคิวบัสก็เหมือนกับซัคคิวบัสแต่เป็นเพศชาย"

เมื่อจับใจความได้ พลันชีพจรของหญิงสาวก็เต้นโครมครามด้วยความโกรธ

"นี่นาย!" เธอเข่นเขี้ยวเคี้ยวฟัน "อย่าบอกนะว่านาย...เข้าฝันพวกเธอ!?"

ปีศาจหนุ่มถอนหายใจเล็กน้อยด้วยความผิดหวังเมื่อเห็นว่าหญิงสาวตรงหน้าทำท่าทางเหมือนกลับไปเป็นคนไม่รู้เรื่องรู้ราวอะไรเลยอีกครั้ง

 _เจ้ามนุษย์ผู้หญิงนี่นะ ฉลาดแป๊บเดียวก็กลับไปโง่ซะแล้ว_

"ข้าไม่ใช่อินคิวบัสแท้" เขามองเธอที่ยังคงมีสีหน้างุนงง "ข้าเข้าฝันไม่ได้ ข้าเลยต้อง..."

กล่าวแล้วจึงยื่นมือข้างหนึ่งมาด้านหน้า

"สนุกกับชีวิตจริง" ขาดคำ เขาก็ค่อยๆกำมือเข้าหากันราวกับกำลังบีบลูกไก่ที่อยู่ในกำมือให้แหลกเละ

หญิงสาวนิ่งอึ้ง นี่เป็นคำตอบที่เธอไม่คาดคิดมาก่อน...สมองกำลังประมวลผลอย่างรวดเร็ว จนท้ายที่สุดก็ได้ข้อสรุปว่าปีศาจหนุ่มลูกครึ่งหมาป่าและอินคิวบัสตรงหน้านี้ไม่สมควรได้รับการให้อภัย...

 _ไม่สมควรได้รับการให้อภัย_

คำนั้นวนเวียนในหัวของเธอราวกับตอกย้ำความคิดนั้น และแล้วจากความตกใจก็แปรเปลี่ยนมาเป็นความโกรธ มือของเธอสั่นเทาด้วยอารมณ์คุกรุ่นที่ปะทุขึ้นมาจากภายใน ภาพของเหล่าหญิงสาวที่เสมือนตายทั้งเป็นผุดขึ้นมาในหัว

"นายมัน!" เธอกำหมัดแน่นแล้วจึงพุ่งลงจากเตียงหินไปยังปีศาจหนุ่ม หญิงสาวเงื้อหมัดหมายจะตั๊นท์หน้าหล่อเหลาอันขัดกับจิตใจที่แสนหยาบช้านั่น ทว่าข้อมือนั้นกลับถูกคว้าไว้ เขาจับมือบางไพล่หลังและดึงเธอมาแนบชิด แผ่นหลังบางกระแทกเข้ากับแผงอกแกร่งเปลือยเปล่า

 _...ร้อน..._

ไอร้อนจากร่างเขาส่งผ่านมาถึงเธออย่างรวดเร็ว ทว่าหญิงสาวยังไม่ยอมแพ้ เธอใช้แขนอีกข้างที่ว่างแทงศอกไปด้านหลังเต็มแรง แล้วก็ต้องพบกับมือหนาที่ยึดท่อนแขนนั้นไว้อย่างง่ายดายและจับไพล่หลังมาผสมโรงกับมืออีกข้าง หญิงสาวยังคงพยายามดิ้นรนออกจากข้อมือแกร่งทว่าไม่เป็นผล...ซ้ำร้าย จู่ๆปีศาจหนุ่มก็โอบร่างเธอด้วยปีกสีมืดขนาดมหึมา ส่งผลให้ความร้อนแผ่กระจายมาถึงเธอเร็วขึ้น เม็ดเหงื่อเริ่มผุดทั่วเรือนร่างบางพร้อมๆกับอาการวิงเวียนและความรู้สึกปั่นป่วนอย่างที่ไม่เคยเป็นมาก่อน...เธอรู้สึกอะไรบางอย่าง...รู้สึก...อยากสัมผัสกับปีกนี้

พลันมือทุ้มที่ค่อยๆคลายออกก็เรียกสติของเธอกลับมาได้ หญิงสาวรีบสะบัดตัวออกจากการจับกุม เธอหอบหายใจพลางมองไปยังปีศาจหนุ่ม

 _เกือบไปแล้ว_

หญิงสาวคิดพลางไม่แน่ใจเท่าไรนักว่าเกือบไปแล้วที่ว่านั่นคืออะไร แต่แค่เพียงระยะเวลาชั่วครู่นั้น เธอก็รู้สึกราวกับร่างทั้งร่างของตนลอยไปอยู่ในที่แสนไกล...ลุ่มหลงไปกับความร้อนที่มีเสน่ห์อย่างประหลาด...อาการวิงเวียนที่ชวนให้มึนเมานั่น แล้วยังมีความรู้สึกไม่คุ้นเคยบางอย่างปะทุขึ้นมาในใจราวกับเป็นประกายไฟขนาดย่อม

 _ท่าจะไม่ดีแล้ว_

เธอคิดพลางหาทางหนีทีไล่และมองโดยรอบอย่างรวดเร็ว แล้วจึงตัดสินใจทะยานออกไปทางโพรงประตูทันที

ทว่าก้าวออกไปเพียงไม่กี่ก้าว หมาป่าฝูงหนึ่งที่ประมาณคร่าวๆก็น่าจะเกินยี่สิบตัวก็เข้ามาปิดล้อมเธอไว้ทุกทาง...หญิงสาวค่อยๆถอยหลังกลับเข้าไปจนอยู่ในห้อง...ในสายตาของปีศาจหนุ่มตามเดิม

"จะดิ้นรนไปทำไม ยังไงเจ้าก็หนีไม่รอดอยู่ดี" ดวงตาสีดำขลับส่อแววไม่เข้าใจปนระอา

มินาโกะตัดสินใจวิ่งกลับเข้าไปทางเดินที่ลึกยาวด้านในที่เธอไปสำรวจก่อนหน้า เพราะหญิงสาวเองก็ยังไม่เห็นผนังห้องอีกทาง ไม่แน่มันอาจจะมีประตูเชื่อมไปห้องอื่นด้วยก็ได้...ทว่าไม่ทันไรเสียงกระพือปีกขนาดใหญ่ที่หอบลมแรงมาด้วยก็ไล่หลังมาและเอวบางก็ถูกคว้าไว้อีกครั้ง

"น่ารำคาญซะจริง!" ปีศาจหนุ่มยึดเอวเธอไว้อย่างนั้น "เจ้าทำบ้าอะไร!?"

"นายจับฉันมาทำไม!?" เธอไม่คิดจะตอบคำถามเขา ดวงตากลมโตสีน้ำเงินจ้องกลับอย่างไม่เกรงกลัว

ปีศาจหนุ่มมองอากัปกิริยานั้น

"เจ้า..."

พลันเขาก็หยุดพูดไปและได้แต่จับจ้องไปยังดวงตาที่ฉายแววคมกล้าแสนสวยงามตรงหน้า

 _ข้า...เคยเห็นแววตาเช่นนี้มาก่อน_

เขามั่นใจว่าเคยเห็น ทว่านึกอย่างไรก็นึกไม่ออกเสียที

 _ใครกัน...เจ้าเป็นใครกันแน่?_

"จับฉันมาทำไม!?" เธอโพล่งขึ้นอีกครั้ง ซึ่งนั่นก็เพียงพอแล้วที่จะหยุดคำถามมากมายในหัวเขา

"ข้าจะบอกเจ้าให้ก็ได้" เสียงทุ้มตอบราบเรียบ "แต่เป็นหลังจากที่เจ้าตื่น"

ขาดคำ คิ้วเรียวสวยก็ขมวดเข้าหากัน ทว่าไม่ทันไรสัมผัสนุ่มอุ่นก็ประทับลงบนเรียวปากบาง ดวงตาของหญิงสาวเบิกโพลง แล้วในจังหวะนั้นเองที่ดวงตาสีรัตติกาลของอีกฝ่ายแปรเปลี่ยนไปเป็นสีเขียวเจิดจ้า...ทันใดนั้นความร้อนจากมือแกร่งที่โอบรัดเอวเธอก็ค่อยๆหายไป เธอเริ่มไม่รับรู้สัมผัสที่บริเวณริมฝีปาก...หญิงสาวไม่อาจละสายตาจากดวงตาสุกสว่างนั้นได้ ทว่าต่อมาทุกอย่างก็ดำมืด...เธอจมดิ่งลงสู่ห้วงนิทราไปในที่สุด

* * *

A/N: นึกว่าสัปดาห์นี้จะไม่ได้อัพตอนใหม่ซะแล้ว .." เพราะวันนี้กลับจากทำงานมา เปิดคอมพ์แล้วจอดำค่ะ! และเป็นอย่างนั้นอยู่เกือบสองชั่วโมงได้ สุดท้ายลองหาวิธีแก้ในเน็ต...ปิ๊ง! หายแล้ววว XD (ดีใจมาก! รีบสำรองไฟล์ด่วนๆ)

สำหรับตัวละครปีศาจหนุ่มลูกครึ่งนั่น แรกสุดโน่นเลยไรท์วางตัวไว้ให้เป็นมนุษย์หมาป่า แต่พอเขียนไปได้สักสิบตอนก็รู้สึกว่ามันไม่ตอบโจทย์เท่าไรก็เลยเปลี่ยนค่ะ...กลายเป็นตัวละครใหม่โดยจับอินคิวบัสมาผสมกับหมาป่าซะเลย จะได้เพิ่มดีกรีความเผ็ดและเซ็กซี่ได้หน่อย . ว่าแต่...ความร้อนนั่นคืออะไร? ทำไมปีศาจหนุ่มถึงคุ้นแววตาของมินาโกะ? แล้วพวกหนุ่มๆแวมไพร์วิ่งถึงไหนกันแล้ว...รอติดตามได้เลยนะคะ!

ป.ล. ขอบคุณผู้อ่านทุกท่านที่กดเข้ามาอ่านนะคะ และขอบคุณผู้อ่านที่เข้ามาคอมเมนท์ให้กำลังใจอยู่เสมอ...ไรท์รู้สึกขอบคุณสุดใจและดีใจมากค่าาา XD


	21. Chapter 21 Special ability

**คำเตือน** **:** เรื่องนี้เป็นเพียงเรื่องที่แต่งขึ้นจากจินตนาการเท่านั้น ขอผู้อ่านโปรดใช้วิจารณญาณในการอ่าน แยกแยะได้ด้วยตนเองว่าเรื่องแต่งก็คือเรื่องแต่ง ไม่ใช่เรื่องจริงในชีวิต และไม่ใช่สิ่งที่ควรเฝ้าฝันว่าจะเกิดขึ้นจริง

 **Disclaimer:** I'm not the owner of "Sailor Moon" or "Diabolik Lovers"

* * *

 **บทที่** **21** **พลังพิเศษ**

 _กลิ่นหายไปแล้ว_

ซูบารุหอบแฮ่ก เหงื่อผุดพราวเต็มใบหน้าขาวซีด เขาค้อมตัวลงจับเข่าตัวเองราวกับใช้มันช่วยพยุงร่างที่เหนื่อยหนักจากการวิ่งไม่หยุดมาเป็นระยะเวลานาน ชายหนุ่มเริ่มเก็บอาการตื่นตระหนกไว้ไม่อยู่ เมื่อจู่ ๆ กลิ่นอ่อนจางของมินาโกะและปีศาจหนุ่มพลันหายไปจากตรงนี้...ราวกับว่าทั้งสองหายตัวไปทั้ง ๆ อย่างนั้น

 _บ้าน่า_ _..._ _นอกจากแวมไพร์ยังมีใครหายตัวได้อีกเรอะ_ _!?_

คิดพลางส่ายหัวไล่ความคิดนั้นออกไป ด้วยตระหนักรู้ว่ามีแค่เผ่าพันธุ์แวมไพร์เท่านั้นที่สามารถหายตัวได้

 _แล้ว_ _..._ _เธอหายไปไหน_ _?_

ชายหนุ่มหันซ้ายทีขวาที ดวงตาสีแดงสดมองฝ่าปอยผมสีเงินยวงที่ชุ่มเหงื่อไปรอบด้าน ทว่าสิ่งที่เขาเห็นก็มีแค่ผืนป่ารกทึบกับหน้าผาที่อยู่ข้างหน้าเท่านั้น...

 _เดี๋ยวนะ_ _!?_

ชายหนุ่มยืดตัวขึ้นกะทันหัน เขาเดินเข้าไปชิดหน้าผาข้างหน้าและเพ่งมองฝ่าความมืดลงไปเบื้องล่าง...ต้องใช้เวลาสักพักหนึ่งทีเดียวกว่าดวงตาของเขาจะชินกับความมืดและเห็นอะไรบางอย่าง

 _นั่นมัน_ _..._ _ไฟ_ _?_

เขาหรี่ตาลงและมองฝ่าผืนหมอกไปยังจุดสีแดงจาง ๆ หลายจุดที่อยู่เบื้องล่าง มันอยู่กระจุกตัวกันเหมือนเป็นวงกลมขนาดเล็ก ซึ่งเขาก็ไม่แน่ใจนักว่ามันเล็กจริง ๆ หรือเปล่า เพราะไม่อาจล่วงรู้ได้เลยว่าตรงนั้นห่างไกลจากจุดที่เขายืนมากแค่ไหน...นอกจากนั้นยังมีจุดสีเหลืองที่มีจำนวนน้อยกว่านั้นมากอีกด้วย ต่างกันตรงที่มันไม่ได้อยู่รวมกันที่เดียว อีกทั้งยังดูราวกับกำลังเคลื่อนไหว!? ซึ่งนั่นทำให้รู้ว่าหน้าผานี้ไม่ได้สูงมากนัก เพราะอย่างน้อยที่สุดก็ยังพอกะตำแหน่งของก้นเหวได้อยู่

ชายหนุ่มขมวดคิ้วมุ่นพลางเริ่มไม่ค่อยแน่ใจว่าการที่กลิ่นของหญิงสาวและปีศาจหนุ่มหายไปจากตรงนี้นั้น จะเกี่ยวข้องอะไรกับสิ่งที่เคลื่อนไหวอยู่ข้างล่างนั่นหรือไม่...เขามองไปรอบ ๆ อีกครั้งอย่างช้า ๆ เพื่อสูดกลิ่นไปด้วย แต่สุดท้ายเขาก็ไม่ได้กลิ่นของเธอจากทางไหนเลย มีเพียงกลิ่นของต้นไม้ใบหญ้าในเวลากลางคืนที่ไม่น่าอภิรมย์นักเท่านั้น

 _เอาไงดีวะ_

ชายหนุ่มคิดกับตัวเอง เขาเขยิบชิดหน้าผามากขึ้นและกวาดตามองลงไปข้างล่างจนทั่วบริเวณพลางสงสัยว่าจะมีทางลงตรงไหนบ้างหรือไม่...สักพักดวงตาสีแดงสดจึงเปลี่ยนมาจ้องเขม็งฝ่าผืนหมอกอย่างต้องการกะระยะความสูง ทว่าก็ไม่เป็นผล เมื่อสุดท้ายเขาก็ไม่อาจรู้ระยะที่แน่นอนอยู่ดี

ชายหนุ่มเดินไปเดินมาพลางเหลือบไปมองจุดสีแดงและเหลืองเบื้องล่างเป็นระยะ เขาไม่ได้กังวลเรื่องที่ตัวเองอาจจะต้องเจ็บตัวหรืออะไรเลย แต่สิ่งที่กำลังครุ่นคิดอยู่นั้นคือความผิดพลาดและการเสียโอกาสที่อาจเกิดขึ้นได้...ถ้ามินาโกะไม่ได้อยู่ข้างล่างนั่น เขาก็ไม่รู้เลยว่าเธอจะเป็นอย่างไรบ้างในระหว่างที่เขามัวแต่เสียเวลาหาวิธีปีนกลับขึ้นมาด้านบน...พลันเขาก็ชะงักฝีเท้า เมื่อคิดได้ว่าถ้ามันจำเป็นจริง ๆ เขาก็สามารถหาสัตว์แถวนั้นและอัดเลือดให้เต็มกระเพาะแล้วค่อยหายตัวตามไปก็ได้นี่

ซูบารุนิ่งคิดอยู่อีกอึดใจ แล้วจึงมองลงไปด้านล่างด้วยแววตาคมปลาบ

 _เอาวะ เป็นไงเป็นกัน_ _!_

ชายหนุ่มสูดหายใจลึกยาวในขณะที่ยืนอยู่หน้าปากเหว แล้วจึงกระโจนลงไปโดยไม่ลังเล

ลมปะทะใบหน้าของเขารุนแรงจากการเลื่อนไถลลงสู่เบื้องล่างอย่างรวดเร็วเกินกว่าที่คาดไว้ กิ่งไม้เล็ก ๆ เกี่ยวแขนเสื้อฉีกขาดเป็นทาง เศษหินที่กระเด็นกระดอนจากการครูดและเสียดสีไปตามทางนั้น บาดใบหน้าบ้าง บาดหน้าแข้งบ้าง ไม่ทันไรเขาก็รู้สึกว่าทางลาดมันชันขึ้น ความเร็วก็เพิ่มขึ้นเป็นทวีคูณจนเขาพอจะเดาได้ว่าถ้าปล่อยเอาไว้อย่างนี้ เขาจะต้องถึงพื้นในสภาพร่างกายที่ไม่เหมือนเดิมแน่ คิดได้ดังนั้นจึงใช้ศอกและฝ่ามือครูดไปกับผาหินด้านหลังเพื่อชะลอความเร็วลง

 _ทำไมไม่ถึงพื้นสักทีวะ_ _!?_

แขนเสื้อที่ขูดและเสียดสีไปกับทางลาดเริ่มขาดเป็นแนวยาวมากขึ้น ผิวสีซีดเริ่มมีแผลถลอกและเปลี่ยนเป็นรอยเลือดอย่างรวดเร็ว ความเจ็บแสบแล่นขึ้นมาจากแทบทุกอณูของมือและแขน ชายหนุ่มกัดฟันข่มความเจ็บปวด...จากรอยเลือดที่โดนขูดขีด เริ่มเปลี่ยนเป็นเลือดซิบและไหลลงมาเป็นสายเล็ก ๆ อย่างช้า ๆ ฉับพลันเท้าทั้งสองก็กระแทกพื้นหินเบื้องล่าง ชายหนุ่มเสียหลักล้มหกคะเมนไปข้างหน้า ปลายคางกระแทกเข้ากับพื้นอย่างจังจนเขามึนงงและนิ่งไปครู่หนึ่ง...หลังจากอยู่นิ่ง ๆ สักพัก เขาก็สะบัดศีรษะ แล้วค่อย ๆ ยันตัวขึ้นทว่ากลับล้มลงไปแบบเดิมทันทีพร้อม ๆ กับความเจ็บแปลบจากข้อเท้าที่แผ่กระจายไปทั่วร่างกายส่วนล่าง

 _แม่งเอ๊ย_ _!_

เขาทุบกำปั้นลงพื้นอย่างเจ็บใจ...แต่แล้วก็ค่อย ๆ ยันตัวเองขึ้นและไถไปนั่งพิงตีนผาพลางหอบหายใจอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง แล้วจึงพินิจดูที่เท้าของตน

 _นี่มัน_ _..._ _เท้าซ้น_ _!?_

เขาจ้องไปที่ข้อเท้าของตนที่ดูผิดรูปผิดร่างเล็กน้อยพลางคิดถึงพี่ชายคนรองของเขาผู้ค่อนข้างเชี่ยวชาญในเรื่องของการปรุงยาและการรักษา เมื่อชายหนุ่มยังเด็ก เขาเคยเล่นอีท่าไหนก็ไม่รู้แล้วข้อเท้าซ้นจนได้แต่ร้องไห้จ้า ในตอนนั้นคนที่ทำหน้าที่บิดกระดูกกลับเข้าที่เดิมก็คือพี่รองคนนี้

"หึ" เขาอดอมยิ้มเล็ก ๆ ไม่ได้เมื่อคิดถึงภาพเหตุการณ์ในวันนั้น ทั้งภาพที่เขาโดนเรย์จิตวาดใส่จนเงียบ แล้วตามด้วยการพูดอย่างเคร่งขรึมว่าให้เชื่อใจพี่ชายคนนี้

 _ตบหัวลูบหลังชัด ๆ_

คิดได้แค่นั้นแล้วจึงหันกลับมาสู่โลกของความเป็นจริง...ชายหนุ่มมองข้อเท้าของตน ทุกอย่างเหมือนเดิมหมด เท้าก็ข้างเดิม ลักษณะการซ้นก็คล้ายเดิม...สิ่งที่ต่างออกไปนั้น มีเพียงพี่ชายคนรองไม่ได้อยู่ด้วยในตอนนี้

... _ต้องทำเองสินะ_ _..._

ซูบารุถอนหายใจออกมาเฮือกใหญ่ พลันภาพของหญิงสาวผู้มีรวงผมสีทองสลวยก็ปรากฏขึ้นในหัว

 _มินาโกะ_

คิดแล้วความกระวนกระวายก็ปะทุอยู่ข้างในอก เขาหลับตานิ่ง พยายามอย่างยิ่งยวดที่จะทำให้จิตใจสงบ เพราะยิ่งลังเลนานเท่าไร ก็จะยิ่งห่างและยิ่งไล่ตามเธอยากมากขึ้นเท่านั้น

เพียงชั่วครู่ชายหนุ่มก็ลืมตาขึ้น คว้าชายเสื้อของตนพลันฉีกมันออกอย่างรวดเร็ว ม้วนเป็นก้อนกลมแล้วนำมายัดใส่ปากตัวเอง หลังจากนั้นจึงหันมาจดจ่ออยู่ที่เท้าข้างเดิม...สองมือค่อย ๆ เลื่อนไปยังบริเวณกระดูกที่ผิดรูปผิดร่าง เหงื่อผุดพราวทั่วใบหน้า ใจเต้นระรัว แววตาสีแดงวูบไหวเล็กน้อยอย่างไม่มั่นใจ...เขาผ่อนลมหายใจลึกยาวเป็นจังหวะอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง แล้วจึงจับข้อเท้าไว้มั่น...

 _กร๊อบ_

* * *

เรย์จิชะงักฝีเท้ากะทันหัน เขาหันรีหันขวางจนชูอดสงสัยไม่ได้

"มีอะไรวะ?" เขามองไปยังน้องชายคนรองผู้ขมวดคิ้วมุ่น

"เมื่อกี้...เหมือนได้ยินเสียงซูบารุ"

"หา!?" ชายหนุ่มผมสีอำพันมองอย่างสงสัย "ไม่มั้ง ฉันไม่เห็นได้ยินอะไรเลย"

เรย์จิไม่ตอบอะไร แววตาสีม่วงอมแดงยังคงกวาดตามองไปรอบ ๆ

"ไปเถอะน่า แค่นี้กลิ่นก็จางจนจะตามไม่ถูกล่ะ"

เขาไม่อาจปฏิเสธสิ่งที่ชูพูดได้ ยิ่งเมื่อหลังจากที่พวกเขาจดจ่อกับการสลัดกลุ่มหมาป่าออกไปให้ได้จนเผลอออกนอกเส้นทางที่ถูกต้องไปมากโข

"อืม...ไปเถอะ" ว่าแล้วเขาและพี่ชายจึงออกวิ่งอีกครั้ง

* * *

ซูบารุนั่งพิงผนังพลางอ้าปากหอบหายใจ แม้จะทุลักทุเลไปสักหน่อยแต่โชคยังเข้าข้างชายหนุ่มอยู่บ้าง เพราะเขาสามารถบิดกระดูกข้อเท้าให้กลับเข้าที่ได้โดยไม่เจ็บปวดมากนัก...

เขาเงยขึ้นไปมองภาพผืนฟ้ายามราตรีเบื้องบน...ใบหน้าของหญิงสาวคนเดิมและคนเดียวในใจผุดขึ้นมาอีกครั้ง...แม้ใจจริงเขาจะอยากนั่งพักต่ออีกสักระยะ แต่เห็นจะทำไม่ได้...ชายหนุ่มค่อย ๆ ยันตัวลุกขึ้นยืน พลันขาเจ้ากรรมก็สั่นอย่างยั้งไม่อยู่จนต้องใช้มือทาบตีนผาด้านหลังเพื่อพยุงร่างเอาไว้ เขากลืนน้ำลายอย่างยากเย็นแล้วเม้มริมฝีปาก...อีกสักพักมันก็จะดีขึ้นเอง...เขาเชื่ออย่างนั้น แล้วจึงค่อย ๆ เดินไปข้างหน้าท่ามกลางราตรีอันมืดมิด...

* * *

หลังจากเดินมาได้สักพัก ซูบารุก็รู้สึกว่าอาการปวดข้อเท้านั้นทุเลาลงแล้ว พลันเขาก็สังเกตเห็นอะไรบางอย่าง

 _เฮ้ย_ _..._ _นั่น_ _!?_

คิดพลางจ้องไปยังจุดสีแดงและสีเหลืองที่อยู่ไกลลิบ ชายหนุ่มเร่งฝีเท้าขึ้นทันที

เพียงเวลาไม่นาน เขาก็มาถึงบริเวณนั้น ชายหนุ่มชะลอฝีเท้าลงและซุ่มดูลาดเลาอยู่โดยรอบ...แล้วจึงตระหนักได้ว่าจุดสีเหลืองที่เห็นนั้นไม่ใช่โคมไฟหรือสิ่งอื่นใดที่ให้แสงสว่าง แต่เป็นดวงตาเรืองรองของหมาป่า! เช่นเดียวกันกับจุดสีแดงที่กระจุกรวมกันนั้น กลับเป็นดวงตาของค้างคาวเขี้ยวยักษ์ที่รวมตัวกันราวกับกำลังปิดทางเข้าไปยังถ้ำแห่งนั้น...ถ้ำ...ที่ถ้าดูเผิน ๆ ก็เหมือนภูเขาขนาดย่อมใต้หน้าผาเลยทีเดียว

"เฮ้ย! เมื่อไร ** _นาย_** จะให้ไปล่ามนุษย์อีกวะ ข้าล่ะอยากนัก"

ซูบารุงุนงงกับเสียงที่ได้ยิน...เสียงนั้นมันซ้อนกับเสียงเห่าของหมาป่าเบื้องหน้าไม่ไกลจากเขานัก

 _บ้าน่า_ _..._ _เป็นไปไม่ได้หรอก_

เขาคิดกับตัวเอง ทว่าไม่ทันไรความคิดนั้นก็ต้องสะดุดลง

"ไม่รู้ว่ะ เห็นข้างบนยังเหลือเยอะไม่ใช่เรอะ" ราวกับนี่เป็นเสียงของหมาป่าอีกตัวที่มาพร้อมกับเสียงเห่าที่แทรกเข้ามาเป็นระยะ

"ข้างบนมีแต่ของเหลือเจ้าก็รู้" หมาป่าตัวแรกเว้นช่วงแล้วเข่นเขี้ยวเคี้ยวฟัน "แต่เฮ้ย มีเด็ดดวงมาคนนึงว่ะ"

"อ๋อ นังคนสวย ๆ ที่มาวันนี้ใช่ไหม" เสียงเห่ายังคงแทรกมาในโสตประสาทพร้อม ๆ กัน "เออ เด็ดจริงว่ะ"

"อีกสองชั่วโมงข้าก็ออกเวรล่ะ เห็นว่า ** _นาย_** จะแจกเนื้อนางให้กินเลยนะเว้ย"

"เฮ้ย! ของดีแบบนั้นเอามาเป็นอาหารทำไมวะ เก็บไว้ทำอย่างอื่นดีกว่า"

ซูบารุไม่ค่อยแน่ใจนักว่าทำไมเขาถึงเข้าใจภาษาหมาป่า แต่การที่ได้รู้ข้อมูลแบบนี้ก็ดูจะเป็นประโยชน์ต่อเขาไม่น้อย...เพียงแต่...เขายังไม่ค่อยแน่ใจนักว่าผู้หญิงที่หมาป่าพวกนี้พูดถึงจะใช่มินาโกะตามที่คาดเดาไว้หรือเปล่า

"เฮ้อ พวกเจ้านี่ วัน ๆ คิดแต่เรื่องต่ำ ๆ " ขาดคำ หมาป่าทั้งสองก็หันไปทางกลุ่มค้างคาวทันที "ตั้งใจเฝ้ายามไปเถอะ คืนนี้ยังอีกนาน"

"ถึงเจ้าไม่เตือน พวกข้าก็รู้อยู่แล้วน่า!" หมาป่าตัวหนึ่งตอกกลับ แล้วก็หันหลังให้กลุ่มค้างคาว "แล้วไอสองตัวนั่นมันจะกลับมาเมื่อไหร่ หายไปนานแล้วนะ"

"เจ้าก็อย่าพาลดิวะ"

มาจนถึงตอนนี้ ซูบารุค่อนข้างแน่ใจแล้วว่าเขาเข้าใจทั้งภาษาหมาป่าและค้างคาว...ดูเหมือนว่านี่น่าจะเป็นพลังพิเศษของเขาที่แม้แต่ตัวเองก็ยังไม่เคยรู้มาก่อน

 _แต่_ _..._ _เข้าใจภาษาสัตว์เนี่ยนะ_ _!?_

เขากุมขมับทันทีที่ตระหนักถึงความจริงข้อนี้ แล้วจึงคิดถึงพลังพิเศษของพี่ชายแต่ละคน...มันดูจะมีประโยชน์และดูแข็งแกร่งกว่าเยอะเลย...แต่คิดได้แวบเดียวเขาก็สลัดความคิดนั้นออกไป ในเมื่อพลังนี้มันน่าจะใช้สืบหาตัวมินาโกะได้ แค่นี้ก็ดีมากพอแล้วสำหรับชายหนุ่มในตอนนี้...ทว่า ยังมีสิ่งที่เขาต้องทำอยู่ ถ้ายังอยากรู้ว่าหญิงสาวนั้นอยู่ที่นี่หรือไม่...คิดได้ดังนั้นจึงออกมาจากกำบังแล้วเดินไปหาเหล่าหมาป่าและค้างคาวอย่างช้า ๆ

พวกนั้นหันมาหาผู้มาใหม่ทันที หมาป่าหรี่ดวงตาสีเหลืองเรืองรองลงเล็กน้อยแล้วเห่า

 _'_ _มีธุระอะไร_ _'_

นั่นคือสิ่งที่เขาได้ยินจากหมาป่าตรงหน้า ชายหนุ่มทำเป็นฟังไม่ออกและเอ่ยออกไปตามปกติ

"ฉันตามหาผู้หญิงคนนึง ไม่รู้ว่าเธอผ่านมาแถวนี้บ้างไหม คนที่ผมสีทองยาว ๆ ผูกริบบิ้นแดง หน้าตาสวย ๆ น่ะ" กล่าวพลางพยายามแสร้งยิ้มอย่างเป็นมิตร ทว่าเขาไม่ได้รู้ตัวเลยสักนิดว่ามันดูเหมือนยิ้มเย็นมากกว่า

 _'_ _เจ้านี่มันพูดถึงมนุษย์มาใหม่เปล่าวะ_ _'_

 _'_ _น่าจะใช่ ถ้าผมทองสวย ๆ ก็มีอยู่คนเดียวนี่_ _'_

ดวงตาสีแดงสดของซูบารุหรี่เล็กลงครู่หนึ่งขณะเก็บข้อมูล แล้วจึงแย้มยิ้มออกมาอีกครั้ง

"ตกลงพวกนายเห็นเธอบ้างไหม" กล่าวแล้วจึงเบนสายตาไปมองกลุ่มค้างคาวที่อยู่ด้านหลัง

 _'_ _ข้าว่ามันหมายถึงคนที่_ _ **นาย**_ _พามาวันนี้ว่ะ เอาไง จะบอกมันไหม_ _'_

 _'_ _อย่าดีกว่า เดี๋ยว_ _ **นาย**_ _เอาตาย_ _'_

เมื่อพวกหมาป่าตกลงกันเรียบร้อย มันก็หันมามองซูบารุนิ่งราวกับต้องการจะสื่อว่าพวกมันไม่รู้เรื่องอะไรใด ๆ ทั้งสิ้น...และยังไม่ทันที่ชายหนุ่มจะเอ่ยอะไรเพิ่มเติม หมาป่าอีกสองตัวก็เดินมาจากอีกทาง เมื่อพวกนั้นสบดวงตาสีแดงของเขา มันทั้งคู่ก็แยกเขี้ยวขู่ทันทีพร้อมกับเห่าเสียงดังลั่น

 _'_ _ไอ้แวมไพร์มาอยู่ที่นี่ได้ไง_ _!?'_

เป็นคำพูดจากหนึ่งในสองหมาป่าผู้มาใหม่

 _'_ _อ้าว_ _..._ _เจ้านี่ไม่ใช่มนุษย์เรอะ_ _!?_ _ข้าก็ว่าอยู่ว่ากลิ่นมันแปลก ๆ_ _'_

หมาป่าเฝ้ายามสงสัยว่าทำไมเพื่อนมันต้องฉุนจัดขนาดนั้นจนต้องเอ่ยถาม

 _'_ _เฮ้ย มันทำไมวะ_ _'_

หมาป่าสองตัวที่เพิ่งมาแยกเขี้ยวขู่เป็นเชิงตอบรับแล้วคำรามเสียงแข็ง

 _'_ _ไอบ้านี่แหละที่ฆ่าน้องข้า_ _!'_

ทันทีที่ได้ยินดังนั้น ซูบารุก็นึกถึงหมาป่าตัวที่เขาดูดเลือดมันมาอย่างบ้าคลั่งจนตัวอื่น ๆ ที่เหลือต่างพากันหนีไปหมด ทว่าหมาป่าตัวปัญหาไม่ปล่อยให้เขาคิดนาน เพราะมันกระโจนเข้ามาหาเขาทันทีแทบจะพร้อม ๆ กับตัวข้าง ๆ เขาเบี่ยงตัวหลบทันเฉียดฉิว พลันรู้สึกเจ็บแปลบที่ข้อเท้า ชายหนุ่มสบถออกมาแล้วมองหมาป่าที่หมายจะขย้ำเขาด้วยดวงตาสีแดงวาวโรจน์

* * *

A/N: แทนแท๊น! ในที่สุดตอนที่ 21 ก็มาจนได้นะคะ เหมือนการลงนิยายในวันนี้กลายเป็นวาระแห่งชาติของไรท์ยังไงก็ไม่รู้ค่ะ! เพราะว่าสายชาร์จโน้ตบุ๊คที่นึกว่าจะได้ตั้งแต่เย็นวันอังคาร ก็ติดขัดนู่นนี่นั่นจนเพิ่งได้เย็นวันนี้เอง T_T (ทวงทางศูนย์ซ่อมจนเหนื่อย) พอไปเอาสายชาร์จมา กลับบ้าน กินข้าวเย็น จัดการธุระยิบย่อยเรียบร้อย ก็มานั่งเตรียมอัปกันเลยทีเดียว อิอิ ..

ถึงบทที่ 21 นี้อาจจะไม่ได้ยาวมาก ๆ ตามที่นักอ่านผู้น่ารักบางท่านขอมา แต่อย่างน้อยที่สุด ตอนนี้ก็ยาวขึ้นกว่าเดิมเยอะนะคะ! (ถึงจะรู้สึกเหมือนอ่านแป๊บเดียวก็ตาม...) ถ้าสนุก ลุ้น หรืออินไปสักนิด ไรท์ก็จะดีใจมาก ๆ แล้วค่าาา...และสำหรับบทต่อไป จะขอกลับไปกล่าวถึงหนูมินาโกะกันบ้างนะคะ :))

ป.ล.ตั้งแต่บทนี้ไรท์จะเริ่มเขียนไม้ยมกแบบวรรคหน้า-หลังนะคะ เพราะแบบนี้คือการเขียนที่ถูกต้องตามที่สำนักงานราชบัณฑิตยสภาระบุไว้น่ะค่ะ (ส่วนบทที่ผ่าน ๆ มาอาจจะต้องขออนุญาตแก้ไขตอนรีไรท์จัดเต็มหลังจบเรื่องค่า)


	22. Chapter 22 Elixir

**คำเตือน:** เรื่องนี้เป็นเพียงเรื่องที่แต่งขึ้นจากจินตนาการเท่านั้น ขอผู้อ่านโปรดใช้วิจารณญาณในการอ่าน แยกแยะได้ด้วยตนเองว่าเรื่องแต่งก็คือเรื่องแต่ง ไม่ใช่เรื่องจริงในชีวิต และไม่ใช่สิ่งที่ควรเฝ้าฝันว่าจะเกิดขึ้นจริง

 **Disclaimer:** I'm not the owner of "Sailor Moon" or "Diabolik Lovers"

* * *

 **บทที่ 22 ยาอายุวัฒนะ**

เลือดค่อย ๆ ไหลลงมาจากโคนผมสีเงินลงมายังปลายคิ้ว ผ่านแก้มซีดเซียวที่พราวระยับไปด้วยเม็ดเหงื่อและหยดลงไปสมทบกับเลือดกองเล็ก ๆ บนพื้นใกล้กับปลายเท้า ซูบารุที่ยืนพิงผนังถ้ำใกล้ทางเข้ากำลังอ้าปากหอบหายใจพลางกุมแขนพับข้างหนึ่งเอาไว้ เนื้อตัวเขาตอนนี้เต็มไปด้วยเลือด ทั้งเลือดของหมาป่า เลือดของค้าวคาว และเลือดของตนที่ผสมปนเปกันมั่วไปหมด...ดวงตาสีแดงเพลิงค่อย ๆ ไล่สายตาดูซากของสัตว์ที่เคยทำหน้าที่เฝ้ายามเมื่อครู่ หมาป่าทั้งสี่อยู่ในสภาพแน่นิ่งไม่ไหวติง ส่วนค้างคาวเขี้ยวยักษ์นั้น บ้างก็ถูกเด็ดปีกออก บ้างก็คอขาด บ้างก็เขี้ยวหัก...ซึ่งเขี้ยวที่หักไปบางส่วนนั้น ยังฝังอยู่ตามร่างกายของแวมไพร์หนุ่มและสร้างความเจ็บปวดจนถึงตอนนี้

ชายหนุ่มมองไปที่ปากถ้ำซึ่งบัดนี้เห็นเป็นลักษณะของโพรงชัดเจนแล้ว เพราะค้างคาวที่เหลือนั้น มีทั้งที่บินหนีเข้าไปด้านในและอีกมากมายที่กระเจิดกระเจิงไปคนละทิศคนละทาง แล้วจึงมองมาที่แขนพับของตน...เขี้ยวขนาดใหญ่ฝังลึกอยู่ตรงนั้น และมีเลือดคั่งบริเวณรอบปากแผลซึ่งดูแล้วพร้อมจะกระฉูดออกมาเมื่อไรก็ได้ถ้าเขี้ยวนี้ถูกถอนออก...ทว่า สิ่งที่ชายหนุ่มทำคือใช้มืออีกข้างจับที่ชิ้นส่วนเขี้ยวนั้นเอาไว้ เขาตระหนักดีว่าสิ่งที่เขากำลังจะทำนั้น อาจเพิ่มพูดความเจ็บปวดเป็นทวีคูณ แต่...มันก็ไม่มีทางเลือกอื่น ถ้าเขาคิดจะลุยต่อเข้าไป...คิดแล้วพลางกระชับมืออันไร้เรี่ยวแรงแน่นเข้า ชายหนุ่มหายใจเข้าลึกยาวอยู่ชั่วครู่แล้วจึงจ้องเขม็งไปที่แขนของตน

เขาพร้อมแล้ว

เขี้ยวอันใหญ่ถูกกระชากออกอย่างแรงแทบจะพร้อม ๆ กันกับที่เลือดพุ่งออกมาจากปากแผล! เขาเขวี้ยงเขี้ยวนั้นออกไปไกลแล้วรีบใช้มือกดแผลเอาไว้เพื่อห้ามเลือด พลันก้มลงงับแขนเสื้อด้านบนและฉีกมันออกเป็นแนวยาวอย่างรวดเร็ว จากนั้นก็ยึดเศษผ้าด้านหนึ่งไว้ด้วยปากพลางใช้มือที่ว่างพันวนรอบแผลให้เร็วที่สุดเท่าที่เรี่ยวแรงจะอำนวย...ไม่นานนัก เลือดก็หยุดไหล แม้ว่าเศษผ้าที่ใช้พันมันจะชุ่มโชกไปด้วยสีแดงเถือกก็ตามที

ชายหนุ่มยืนนิ่งในท่าเดิมอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง แล้วจึงตัดสินใจเดินไปทางปากถ้ำ...ทว่า ก้าวเข้าไปข้างในได้เพียงก้าวเดียว ใบหน้าขาวซีดก็ยิ่งเผือดสีลงมากกว่าเดิม เพราะภาพที่เขาเห็นคือโพรงถ้ำมากมายที่อยู่ตามจุดต่าง ๆ สูงขึ้นไปราวกับเป็นหอคอยขนาดย่อม ที่ยิ่งไปกว่านั้นคือ แทบทุกจุดจะมีเหล่าหมาป่าขนสีดำเหลือบเงินที่เดินไปมาราวกับกำลังตรวจตราและค้างคาวดวงตาสีแดงฉานที่มาพร้อมกับเขี้ยวขนาดยักษ์ บ้างก็บินไปรอบ ๆ บริเวณนั้น บ้างก็บินวนอยู่ตรงโพรงประตู...แม้ว่าจำนวนค้างคาวต่อทางเข้าหนึ่งจุดจะดูน้อยกว่าทางที่เขาเพิ่งฝ่ามาได้ แต่ด้วยสัญชาตญาณ ชายหนุ่มก็รับรู้ได้ทันทีว่าพวกที่อยู่ข้างในจะต้อง **หิน** กว่าข้างนอกแน่นอน...เขาเผลอกัดฟันโดยไม่รู้ตัว เหงื่อเม็ดเล็ก ๆ เริ่มผุดพราวขึ้นอีกครั้ง

 _มินาโกะ...เธออยู่ไหน_

คิดแล้วก็มองไปโดยรอบอีกครั้งในสภาพกึ่งสิ้นหวังพร้อมสบถออกมาอย่างเสียมิได้

* * *

มินาโกะลืมตาขึ้นอย่างเชื่องช้า สัมผัสแรกที่รู้สึกคือความเย็นเยียบจากเตียงหินที่ซึมผ่านเข้ามาทางผิวหนังทุกอณู หญิงสาวค่อย ๆ ปรับสายตาให้ชินกับแสงสลัวจากเชิงเทียนตามจุดต่าง ๆ เธอจะยันตัวลุกขึ้นทว่า...

แกร๊ง!

อะไรบางอย่างรั้งข้อมือของหญิงสาวเอาไว้พร้อม ๆ กับที่มีเสียงกระทบกันของโลหะดังก้อง เธอหันไปมองต้นเสียงแล้วดวงตาคู่สวยก็ต้องเบิกโพลงขึ้นทันทีเมื่อเห็นว่าตนถูกล่ามโซ่อยู่!?

"นี่มันอะไรกัน!?" น้ำเสียงของหญิงสาวตื่นตระหนกอย่างไม่ปิดบัง เธอกระตุกข้อมือของตนซ้ำ ๆ ด้วยหวังว่ามันอาจจะไม่ได้รัดแน่นขนาดนั้น ทว่ารอยแดงจากการเสียดสีที่เริ่มปรากฏขึ้นบริเวณข้อมืออย่างรวดเร็วทำให้เธอเริ่มรู้สึกอับจนหนทาง...ยิ่งไปกว่านั้น ที่ข้อเท้าทั้งสองข้างก็ถูกพันธนาการเอาไว้เช่นกัน เธอแทบไม่เชื่อสายตาตัวเอง หญิงสาวพยายามสลัดโซ่ออกไป ทว่าโลหะแข็งแกร่งก็ดูไม่มีทีท่าจะคลายออกแต่อย่างใด หญิงสาวกัดริมฝีปากตัวเองแน่น แล้วตวัดสายตาคมปลาบไปยังผู้ที่เอาแต่ยืนมองเธอนิ่งจนถึงตอนนี้

"นายทำอย่างนี้ทำไม!?" ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินสวยวูบไหวด้วยอารมณ์โกรธที่ปะทุขึ้น เธอจ้องเขม็งไปยังลูกครึ่งปีศาจตรงหน้า

"หึ" ความรู้สึกเพียงอย่างเดียวที่ปีศาจหนุ่มสัมผัสได้ในตอนนี้มีเพียงความสมเพชเวทนา เขาคิดแต่เพียงว่า หญิงสาวตรงหน้าจะตายแล้วยังไม่รู้ตัวอีก

สาวเจ้ายังคงรอคำตอบ ทว่าอีกฝ่ายดูเหมือนไม่คิดจะตอบอะไรอีก เธอจึงได้แต่กระตุกข้อมืออย่างแรงซ้ำไปซ้ำมาจนมันเริ่มห้อเลือด ทว่าหญิงสาวก็ยังไม่ยอมหยุด ในหัวของเธอคิดแต่เพียงว่า ถ้าจะต้องมีสภาพแบบเหล่าผู้คนที่อยู่ในกรงขังพวกนั้น เธอยอมตายยังจะดีซะกว่า!

ดวงตาสีนิลของปีศาจหนุ่มจ้องไปยังอากัปกิริยาของหญิงสาวตรงหน้า...มันไม่มีประโยชน์เลยสักนิดที่เธอจะดึงดันอยู่แบบนี้ เพราะไม่มีทางที่โซ่เหล็กจะหลุดออกจากกันได้เพียงแค่แรงกระตุกเล็ก ๆ น้อย ๆ ของมนุษย์ผู้หญิง พลันเขาก็พ่นลมหายใจออกมาอย่างแรงแล้วจึงเดินตรงไปทางเธอ...เขาคว้าหมับเข้าที่ข้อมือของหญิงสาวและหยุดการเคลื่อนไหวของเธอ

"เจ้าไม่ควรทำร้ายตัวเองไปมากกว่านี้" เสียงทุ้มกล่าวราบเรียบ

หญิงสาวช้อนตามองเขาอย่างไม่เข้าใจ

 _หมายความว่ายังไง_

ทว่า ยังไม่ทันที่เธอจะได้ถามในสิ่งที่สงสัย อีกฝ่ายก็เอ่ยต่อ

"ถ้าอาหารรสเลิศจานนี้บุบสลายไปก่อนคงแย่น่าดู"

ได้ยินดังนั้นหญิงสาวก็อ้าปากค้าง...สักพักจึงกะพริบตาถี่ ๆ

"...นายจะทำอะไรกันแน่..." ณ เวลานี้ ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินไม่หลงเหลือความมั่นใจอยู่เลย

ขาดคำ ใบหน้าเรียบเฉยก็พลันหยักยิ้มขึ้นมุมปาก

"ข้าจะบอกเจ้าก็ได้" ปีศาจหนุ่มเว้นช่วงพลางไล่มองตั้งแต่ศีรษะจรดปลายเท้าของเธอ หญิงสาวยังคงอยู่ในท่านอนหงายบนเตียงหินเย็น มือและเท้าถูกล่ามไว้ด้วยโซ่ "เนื้อของเจ้าไงล่ะ"

"เนื้อฉัน...หมายความว่าไง"

"ถ้าเลือดมนุษย์คนใดอร่อยและพิเศษกว่าใคร เพิ่มกำลังให้พวกแวมไพร์อ้อนแอ้นแค่ไหน เนื้อของมนุษย์นั่นก็จะยืดอายุให้เผ่าพันธุ์กินเนื้ออย่างพวกข้าด้วยเช่นกัน"

มินาโกะพยายามคิดตาม...เลือดของเธอพิเศษกว่าใครอย่างนั้นหรือ? แล้วเนื้อของเธอก็จะยืดชีวิตให้สัตว์หน้าขนพวกนี้?

"ฉันไม่เข้าใจ" หญิงสาวหมายความอย่างนั้นจริง ๆ

ปีศาจหนุ่มยืนกอดอกมองเธอนิ่ง

"ไม่ต้องมาตีหน้าซื่อ ข้ารู้ดีว่ามนุษย์ผู้หญิงเพียงหนึ่งเดียวที่พวกแวมไพร์ซาคามากิเลี้ยงไว้มันมีเลือดที่พิเศษกว่าใคร ซึ่งนั่นก็คือเจ้า!" การตวัดเสียงในตอนท้ายของเขายังความตกใจให้แก่หญิงสาว

 _เดี๋ยวนะ...มนุษย์ผู้หญิง 'เพียงหนึ่งเดียว' งั้นเหรอ_

เธอครุ่นคิดอย่างรวดเร็ว

 _..._ ' _ที่พวกซาคามากิเลี้ยงไว้'...จริงสิ!? ยุยนั่นเอง!_

"ฉันไม่ใช่คนนั้นหรอกนะ" เธอตัดสินใจกล่าวออกไป

"ถ้าไม่ใช่เธอ แล้วจะมีใครอีก"

"มีสิ ก็..." พูดได้แค่นั้นแล้วปากของเธอก็หุบลง หญิงสาวได้แต่คิดว่า เธอจะบอกได้ยังไงว่าจริง ๆ แล้วคนคนนั้นคือยุย ถ้าบอกไป ยุยจะมีอันตรายแน่ ๆ

"ว่าไง"

มินาโกะมองสบดวงตาสีดำขลับอยู่ครู่หนึ่งแล้วจึงเบนไปอีกทาง...เธอพูดไม่ได้...หญิงสาวไม่สามารถเอาเพื่อนมาเสี่ยงชีวิตแทนตัวเองได้ ยิ่งเพื่อนคนนั้นยังเป็นยุยที่บอบบางและไม่สู้คนอีก...เธอได้แต่เม้มปากแน่น

"ไม่มีสินะ" เมื่อไม่มีเสียงทัดทานใด ๆ จากหญิงสาวอีก เขาก็มั่นใจว่าเธอคงแค่ต้องการถ่วงเวลาเท่านั้น

 _เสียเวลาจริง_

จู่ ๆ ปีศาจหนุ่มก็ดีดนิ้ว เขาจ้องไปยังโพรงประตูโดยไม่สนใจอีกฝ่ายที่หันขวับมามองเขา

เพียงเวลาไม่นาน ฝูงหมาป่าขนสีดำเหลือบเทาก็มาออกันอยู่หน้าทางเข้า

 _นี่มันอะไรกัน!?_

หญิงสาวไม่มีแม้แต่เสียงที่จะกรีดร้อง พลันปีศาจหนุ่มก็ชี้นิ้วมาทางเธอ

"ไปเอายาอายุวัฒนะของเจ้า...ไป!"

ขาดคำฝูงหมาป่าก็เบียดเสียดกันผ่านโพรงประตูเข้ามา บ้างก็เหยียบทับตัวอื่น บ้างก็เปลี่ยนมาฟัดกันเอง แต่บางส่วนที่ทะลุเข้ามาได้นั้นก็กระโจนมาทางหญิงสาวทันที! หมาป่าตัวแรกที่มาถึงตัวเธอง้างเขี้ยวคมงับเข้าที่แข้งอย่างแรง พลันความเจ็บแปลบก็แล่นขึ้นมาทั่วร่าง มือและเท้าของเธอกระตุกโดยสัญชาตญาณ แต่ปฏิกิริยาตอบสนองนั้นก็ไร้ค่าเมื่อถูกพันธนาการไว้...เขี้ยวที่ฝังลึกลงไปในเนื้ออ่อนนุ่มนั้นให้ความรู้สึกราวกับกล้ามเนื้อกำลังถูกฉีกกระฉากทีละมัด เหงื่อผุดพราวเต็มดวงหน้าสวย ดวงตาเริ่มพร่าเลือน...เพียงชั่วครู่ หมาป่าตัวที่สองก็เข้าประชิดตัวเธอ มันโถมตัวลงไปยังเอวบาง หมายจะฉีกเนื้อบริเวณนั้นไปลิ้มลองรสชาติ ทว่า...พลาด! มีเพียงเศษเสื้อชิ้นใหญ่ที่ติดไปกับเขี้ยวแหลมคมของมัน ผิวเนื้ออ่อนบางบริเวณเอวคอดจึงเผยแก่สายตา ปีศาจหนุ่มที่ยืนดูเหตุการณ์อยู่นิ่ง ๆ พลันใจกระตุกวูบอย่างไม่รู้สาเหตุ เขารู้สึกหวิว ๆ อย่างแปลกประหลาด

หมาป่าตัวที่สามไม่รอช้า มันพุ่งไปบริเวณส่วนหัวของเธอ แต่จู่ ๆ ก็ชะลอความเร็วลง แล้วก้มลงไปไล้เลียลำคอระหงแทน...แม้ความเจ็บปวดที่สัมผัสได้ในตอนนี้จะยังมีอยู่ แต่เธอยังมีสติ...หญิงสาวอดแปลกใจไม่ได้ว่าทำไมหมาป่าตัวนี้ถึงไม่กัดเธอ แต่กลับเลือกเลียแทน!? หยาดน้ำลายเหนียวเหนอะอยู่ที่คอเรียวเล็ก...หมาป่าตัวที่สี่ที่กระเด็นเข้ามาในห้องหลังฟัดกับตัวอื่น ก็กระโดดขึ้นมาบนเตียงแล้วขึ้นคร่อมเหนือลิ้นปี่เธอ มันกำลังจะขย้ำเนื้ออวบ ทว่า กลับเหลือบไปมองอีกตัวที่กำลังเลียต้นคอเธออยู่ มันชะงักอยู่เพียงครู่ แล้วจึงเปลี่ยนมาไล้เลียเธอผ่านอาภรณ์เนื้อบางเบาแทน

ปีศาจหนุ่มขมวดคิ้วเล็กน้อยเมื่อสังเกตเห็นท่าทางที่เริ่มเปลี่ยนไปของเหล่าหมาป่า พลันหนึ่งในนั้นก็ตะปบเสื้อของหญิงสาวและใช้กรงเล็บฉีกมันออกเป็นแนวยาวอย่างง่ายดาย ผิวเนื้ออวบที่โผล่พ้นผ้าชิ้นน้อยปรากฏแก่สายตา นายใหญ่ลูกครึ่งปีศาจของเหล่าหมาป่าพลันเบิกตาโพลง ดวงตาสีนิลวูบไหวด้วยความไม่แน่ใจ แล้วจึงย่างสามขุมไปยังหญิงสาว

"ถอย" พูดแทบจะพร้อม ๆ กับที่ร่างกำยำพร้อมปีกสีดำอันน่าเกรงขามมายืนอยู่เบื้องหน้าร่างอรชร เหล่าหมาป่าที่เมื่อครู่ยังนัวเนียอยู่กับร่างมนุษย์เพียงหนึ่งเดียวที่นี่ บัดนี้ถอยห่างออกไปไกลราวกับหวาดหลัวอำนาจของชายผู้นี้...เขายืนมองเธอนิ่ง สายตาหยุดอยู่ที่ผิวเนื้อขาวนวลนั้น

หญิงสาวรู้สึกอายมากขึ้นในทุกขณะที่เขาจ้องมองมายังทรวงอกของเธอที่บัดนี้เหลือแค่บราเซียร์คอยปิดบังทรวดทรง ทว่า เธอก็ไม่สามารถทำอะไรได้เมื่อทั้งมือและเท้าถูกตรึงไว้ด้วยสายโซ่เหล็ก

ราวกับว่าความเขินอายที่เธอกำลังรู้สึกอยู่นั้นยังไม่มากพอ เพราะจู่ ๆ มือใหญ่ก็ฉีกกระชากชุดของเธอออกทั้งหมดไม่เหลือแม้แต่ชิ้นเดียว!? หญิงสาวร้องเสียงหลงพร้อม ๆ กับที่ร่างเปลือยเปล่าของเธอเผยแก่สายตาทุกคู่ที่อยู่ ณ ที่แห่งนี้

"นายจะทำอะไร!?" เธอจ้องปีศาจหนุ่มตรงหน้าอย่างต้องการคำตอบ พลันภาพที่เหล่าแวมไพร์มักปรารถนาจะเชยชมเรือนร่างเธอก็แวบเข้ามาในหัว ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินสวยเริ่มรู้สึกร้อนผ่าวด้วยความประหวั่นพรั่นพรึง...นี่เธอกำลังจะเจอกับเหตุการณ์แบบเดิมอีกแล้วงั้นหรือ

 _ทำไม!?_

หญิงสาวกัดริมฝีปากตัวเองแรงจนห้อเลือดเล็กน้อยโดยไม่รู้ตัวในขณะที่อีกฝ่ายไล่สายตามองขึ้นลงหลายครั้งหลายครา เขาพินิจเรือนร่างสวยงามตรงหน้าจนค่อนข้างมั่นใจในสิ่งที่คิด

"...เจ้า..." เสียงของเขาทำให้เธอหยุดทุกความคิดและหันมาจ้องเขานิ่ง...คำพูดต่อมานั้นทำให้เธอแทบหยุดหายใจ

"อโฟรไดท์"

* * *

A/N: อยากอ้อนนักอ่านอีกแล้ววว พอดีอ่านเจอความเห็นนึงในเว็บบอร์ด เขาบอกประมาณว่า _'ถ้าแต่งแฟนฟิคก็แต่งตามใจเลย เพราะยังไงก็เขียนง่ายกว่านิยายอยู่แล้ว'_ อืม...จะปฏิเสธก็ไม่ได้ซะด้วยสิ มันก็ถูกของเขาที่ว่าคนแต่งแฟนฟิคไม่ต้องคิดตัวละครเองเลยเหมือนแต่งง่ายกว่า...แต่ทำไมมันจุก ทำไมมันเจ็บจี๊ด...อาจจะเพราะที่ไรต์แต่งเรื่องนี้นั้นเป็นเพราะความชอบจริง ๆ แล้วก็อยากจะให้คนที่ชอบตัวละครเดียวกันได้อ่านเรื่องราวที่แตกต่างออกไปก็เลยทุ่มสุดตัวเสมอมา...พอดีกว่า ไม่ดราม่าแล้วเนอะ " เพราะไรต์มีผู้อ่านที่น่ารักคอยให้กำลังใจทั้งแบบเปิดเผยและแบบเงียบ ๆ อยู่แล้ว จะพยายามต่อไปนะคะ! :))

ป.ล. เทพีวีนัสก็มาค่ะตอนนี้ (เอ้อ ไรต์มีเพจ facebook ด้วยนะคะ ชื่อ SailorVfanLhongAkSorn ค่ะ )


	23. Chapter 23 Aphrodite

ในตอนนี้จะมีฉากถูกเนื้อต้องตัวนะคะ ขอผู้อ่านได้โปรดใช้วิจารณญาณด้วยนะคะ ว่านี่เป็นเพียง "เรื่องแต่ง" และ "แต่งขึ้นเพื่อความบันเทิงเท่านั้น" และเป็นสิ่งที่ไม่ควรคิดอยากให้เกิดขึ้นจริง...ด้วยรักค่ะ

 **คำเตือน:** เรื่องนี้เป็นเพียงเรื่องที่แต่งขึ้นจากจินตนาการเท่านั้น ขอผู้อ่านโปรดใช้วิจารณญาณในการอ่าน แยกแยะได้ด้วยตนเองว่าเรื่องแต่งก็คือเรื่องแต่ง ไม่ใช่เรื่องจริงในชีวิต และไม่ใช่สิ่งที่ควรเฝ้าฝันว่าจะเกิดขึ้นจริง

 **Disclaimer:** I'm not the owner of "Sailor Moon" or "Diabolik Lovers"

* * *

 **บทที่ 23 อโฟรไดท์**

"อโฟรไดท์"

 _อะไร...ทำไมนายนี่ถึงพูดแบบนั้น_

มินาโกะไม่ค่อยแน่ใจนักว่าเขารู้ว่าเธอเป็นเซเลอร์วีนัสหรือเปล่า เพราะวีนัสคือเทพีแห่งความรักหรือที่เรียกอีกชื่อว่าอโฟรไดท์...ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินสวยได้แต่จ้องไปยังคนตรงหน้า

"เจ้าคืออโฟรไดท์จริง ๆ งั้นหรือ" ว่าแล้วเขาก็กลืนน้ำลายอึกใหญ่ด้วยความรู้สึกหลากหลายที่ตีกันมั่วไปหมด ไม่ว่าจะเป็นความสับสน ความชื่นชม ความหลงใหล...และ...ความอาฆาต พลันปีศาจหนุ่มก็เอื้อมมือไปลูบไล้เรือนร่างขาวนวลแผ่วเบา

"ยะ...อย่า!" ร่างของหญิงสาวกระตุกเล็กน้อย

"ไม่ผิดแน่" เสียงทุ้มนั้นเบาซะจนเหมือนรำพึงรำพันกับตัวเอง พลันดวงตารัตติกาลก็จ้องเขม็งไปที่สาวเจ้า "เจ้าคืออโฟรไดท์!"

ขาดคำริมฝีปากหนาก็เม้มเข้าหากัน จากนั้นมืออุ่นร้อนก็เลื่อนไปยึดปลายคางของเธอและบีบพวงแก้มทั้งสองอย่างแรง

"เจ้ามันเลว!" เสียงแห่งความโกรธเกรี้ยวกังวานไปทั่วบริเวณจนหมาป่าบางตัวสะดุ้งโหยง

ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินเบิกกว้าง เธอมั่นใจว่าตนไม่เคยทำอะไรให้กับคนผู้นี้...ไม่เคยเจอกับเขาเลยด้วยซ้ำ!

"ฉัน...ไม่รู้" หญิงสาวพยายามตอบทั้ง ๆ ที่รู้สึกได้ถึงแรงบีบที่เพิ่มมากขึ้นตรงแก้ม

"ยังมาตีหน้าซื่ออีกเรอะ!" เขาสะมัดมือออกจากพวงแก้มนวลที่บัดนี้เริ่มมีรอยแดงเป็นรูปนิ้วมือ ดวงตาสีดำขลับจ้องไปที่เธอราวกับจะกินเลือดกินเนื้อ

"เพราะเจ้า...เพราะเจ้า!" พลันใช้สองมือกุมรอบคอของหญิงสาวและบีบมันอย่างแรง

"ดะ...เดี๋ยว" พูดได้แค่นั้น ความรู้สึกจุกที่บริเวณลำคอก็แล่นขึ้นมาจนทำให้สมองเริ่มพร่าเบลอ เธอพยายามสูดลมหายใจเข้าปอดให้ได้มากที่สุดเท่าที่เรี่ยวแรงจะอำนวยพลางดิ้นรนออกจากโซ่เหล็กที่เหนี่ยวรั้งมือและเท้าของเธอไว้ ทว่า การทำเช่นนั้นรังแต่ทำให้หญิงสาวยิ่งหมดแรงเร็วขึ้น...

ทั้งแรงบีบที่ดูจะไม่ลดลงเลยและความร้อนที่แผ่ซ่านออกมาจากมือหนา ทำให้เธอเริ่มวิงเวียนและรู้สึกว่าแต่ละวินาทีช่างยาวนานเหลือเกิน...ยิ่งเวลาผ่านไปนานเท่าไรสติของเธอก็ยิ่งเลือนรางลงทุกที...ภาพของชายหนุ่มผู้มีเรือนผมสีเงินประกายตัดกับดวงตาสีแดงวาบขึ้นในใจ

 _รู้งี้...ฉันน่าจะบอกนายก่อน_

เธอเริ่มรู้สึกว่าตัวเองคงจะยังหายใจอยู่ได้อีกไม่นานและคิดจริง ๆ ว่าควรจะบอกความรู้สึกของตนให้ชายหนุ่มผู้อยู่ในห้วงคิดรู้เอาไว้ก่อนที่มันจะสายเกินไป

 _แต่...มันคงไม่ทันแล้ว_

พลันดวงตาสีน้ำเงินสวยที่บัดนี้เริ่มหมองลงและมีน้ำตารื้นก็ค่อย ๆ หรี่ลงทีละนิด ๆ และปิดสนิทในที่สุด

ทันใดนั้น ปีศาจหนุ่มก็คลายมือออกอย่างรวดเร็ว เขามองหญิงสาวตรงหน้าที่บัดนี้มีใบหน้าซีดเผือดไร้สีเลือดและมีรอยแดงเป็นรูปนิ้วมืออยู่ที่ลำคอระหง อีกทั้งดวงตาสีน้ำเงินที่เคยสวยสดก็ปิดลงไปแล้ว...พลันเขาก็เบิกตาโพลงด้วยไม่อยากจะเชื่อตัวเองว่าปล่อยให้อารมณ์เข้าครอบงำขนาดนี้ได้อย่างไร ทั้ง ๆ ที่อโฟรไดท์...เทพีวีนัสคนนั้น...เป็นคนที่เขา...

คิดแล้วจึงรีบตบหน้าเธอแผ่วเบาอย่างพยายามเรียกคืนสติ ทว่าอีกฝ่ายกลับไม่ไหวติง ปีศาจหนุ่มเริ่มมีอาการร้อนรน เขาเดินไปเดินมาคิดหาหนทางอยู่เพียงชั่วครู่ แล้วจึงกลับมาวางมือบนกลางหน้าอกเธอเพื่อวัดชีพจร แล้วจึงยื่นนิ้วชี้ไปอังบริเวณใต้จมูก

 _ชีพจรยังเต้น...แต่ไม่หายใจ_

เขาเม้มริมฝีปากโดยไม่รู้ตัว

 _ทำยังไง...พวกมนุษย์จะทำยังไง_

คิดอยู่ไม่นานนักก็นึกขึ้นได้ว่าอาการเช่นนี้ต้องทำอย่างไร...เขาไม่รอช้า เดินเข้าไปหาเธอทันที มือข้างหนึ่งนั้นบีบจมูกเล็กเอาไว้แน่นในขณะที่มืออีกข้างค่อย ๆ สอดเข้าไปในเรียวปากบางและอ้ามันออกพอประมาณ ปีศาจหนุ่มอ้าปากสูดลมหายใจเข้าเต็มปอดแล้วจึงก้มลงประกบปากเธอแน่นพร้อมกับเป่าลมเข้าไปข้างในจนหมด จากนั้นจึงถอนริมฝีปากออกพร้อมมองที่หน้าอกของเธอ...มันพองขึ้นเล็กน้อย นั่นแสดงว่าลมจากการผายปอดของเขาเมื่อครู่นั้นสามารถเข้าไปในปอดได้ดี สักพักเมื่อเห็นว่าหน้าอกของเธอยุบลง เขาก็ทำเช่นเดิมอีกครั้ง...อีกครั้ง...วนไปวนมาอยู่หลายต่อหลายครั้งโดยที่ไม่ยอมลดละความพยายาม...เขาผายปอดต่ออีกครู่หนึ่ง เมื่อเห็นว่าหญิงสาวเริ่มหายใจได้เองแล้ว เขาก็ถอนริมฝีปากออกและถอยห่างออกมาเล็กน้อยพลางจับจ้องเธอนิ่ง แล้วจึงถอนหายใจออกมาเฮือกใหญ่

 _เกือบไปแล้ว_

ปีศาจหนุ่มใช้หลังมือปาดเหงื่อบนหน้าผาก เมื่อครู่เขารู้สึกร้อนวูบวาบไปหมด...มันเป็นความรู้สึกเหมือนตอนที่เขาเสียพ่อไป...และเป็นความรู้สึกที่เหมือนกับตอนนั้น...ตอนที่เขาได้เจอกับอโฟรไดท์ครั้งแรก...พลันการเคลื่อนไหวของหญิงสาวตรงหน้าก็ทำให้เขาหยุดคิดถึงความหลัง

มินาโกะปรือตาขึ้น ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินสดที่ค่อย ๆ ปรับกับแสงจ้าได้แล้วดูงุนงงและสับสนอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง สักพักจึงเริ่มระลึกเหตุการณ์ได้ พลันม่านตาก็ขยายขึ้นโดยไม่รู้ตัว

 _ฉัน...ฉันยังไม่ตาย!?_

เธออยากจะจับทั่วร่างตัวเองเพื่อตรวจดูให้แน่ใจอีกครั้งซะจริง แต่โซ่หนาก็ไม่ปล่อยให้เธอได้ทำแบบนั้น...จากนั้นจึงฉุกคิดอะไรบางอย่างขึ้นมา

 _แต่...ทำไมล่ะ?_

"ใช่ เจ้ายังไม่ตาย" ราวกับว่าเขาล่วงรู้ความคิดของเธอ ชายหนุ่มมองสบดวงตาคู่สวยที่ดูไม่แน่ใจอะไรเท่าใดนัก แล้วจึงพ่นลมหายใจแรงออกมาก่อนจะเอ่ยต่อ "รู้ไหมอโฟรไดท์...นี่มันยังน้อยไปด้วยซ้ำ"

"เอ่อ...ฉัน...ไม่น่าจะใช่อโฟรไดท์ที่นายพูดถึง" หญิงสาวตอบกลับทั้ง ๆ ที่ยังไม่เข้าใจอะไรเลยแม้เพียงนิด แต่สิ่งที่เธอรู้ดีก็คือตนไม่เคยรู้จักมักจี่กับเขามาก่อนเลย

เขาจ้องมองเธอนิ่ง

"เรือนร่างเช่นนี้มีแค่เจ้าคนเดียวอโฟรไดท์" กล่าวน้ำเสียงราบเรียบด้วยตัดสินใจแล้วว่าจะลองเจรจากับเธอดูก่อน

"แต่ฉันไม่ใช่คนของโลกนี้ ฉันไม่ใช่คนที่นี่" พูดพลางมองเขากึ่งอ้อนวอน "ถึงมันจะฟังดูเชื่อยากไปหน่อยก็เถอะ"

"ข้าไม่เข้าใจ" คิ้วของเขาขมวดเข้าหากันเล็กน้อย

"ฉันไม่ใช่เทพีอโฟรไดท์แน่นอน...ดูหน้าฉันดี ๆ สิ ฉันเชื่อว่าหน้าไม่เหมือน"

อีกฝ่ายเงียบไปครู่หนึ่งราวกับกำลังไตร่ตรองคำพูดนั้น

"หน้าเจ้าไม่ใช่ แต่เรือนร่างนั้น...ไม่มีใครในโลกอีกแล้วนอกจากอโฟรไดท์"

 _โอ๊ย! ทำไมไม่เชื่อสักที!? แล้วอี 'เรือนร่าง' ฉันที่พูดถึงนั่นมันวิเศษวิโสอะไรนักหนาเนี่ย!_

นี่ถ้ามือของเธอไม่ได้ถูกพันธนาการเอาไว้ มันคงจะมากุมอยู่ที่หน้าผากเป็นแน่แท้

 _แต่...มันจะบังเอิญไปหน่อยมั้ย ที่วีนัส เทพีแห่งความรักอย่างฉันจะมีรูปร่างที่คล้ายกับอโฟรไดท์?_

"ถ้าอย่างนั้น...ช่วยเล่าให้ฉันฟังหน่อยได้ไหมว่ามันเกิดอะไรขึ้น"

 _ไม่รู้ล่ะ ถ้าฉันสามารถถ่วงเวลาทั้งหมาป่าทั้งนายปีศาจนี่ได้ ไม่ว่าอะไรฉันก็ทำทั้งนั้น!_

ปีศาจหนุ่มคิดว่ามันก็ไม่มีอะไรเสียหายถ้าจะเล่าเรื่องนี้ให้เธอฟัง เขาจึงเริ่มเอ่ย

"หลายร้อยปีก่อน เมื่อครั้งที่เทพีอโฟรไดท์เป็นที่รู้จักโดยทั่วกัน" เขาเหลือบมองเธอแวบหนึ่งแล้วจึงกล่าวต่อ "นางเป็นเทพีผู้ครองความรักและความงดงาม...เป็นผู้ที่มีความสัมพันธ์ใกล้ชิดกับมนุษย์ที่สุด แล้วยังมีอำนาจสะกดให้ปวงเทพ มนุษย์ และปีศาจเกิดความลุ่มหลงด้วยความงามวิจิตรนั้น"

 _ใช่...งดงามมากกว่ารูปหล่อแกะสลักฝีมือมนุษย์ในยุคนี้เสียอีก_

ดวงตาสีดำเหมือนเหม่อมองไปยังที่แสนไกล

มินาโกะยังคงรอฟังเรื่องราวเพราะที่ฟังมานั้นยังไม่ใช่อะไรแปลกใหม่ เธอพอจะรู้อยู่แล้ว

"แต่สิ่งที่ไม่ค่อยมีใครรู้...นั่นคือด้านมืดของนาง" ว่าแล้วก็จ้องหญิงสาวเขม็งด้วยดวงตาสีดำที่หรี่ลงเล็กน้อยราวกับกำลังดูท่าที

"ด้านมืดงั้นเหรอ..." เธอเผลอพูดสิ่งที่คิดออกมา

"นอกจากสามารถสะกดผู้อื่นได้แล้ว นางยังลบเลือนสติปัญญาของผู้ที่หลักแหลมให้กลายเป็นโง่เขลาเบาปัญญาได้ทันที...ซึ่งนางก็ทำ" ชายหนุ่มเริ่มย่างกรายเข้ามาหาหญิงสาวอีกครั้ง

"พอลบความฉลาดของผู้อื่นเสร็จ สิ่งที่นางทำก็คือ...หัวเราะเยาะผู้คนเหล่านั้นอย่างสะใจที่พวกเขาตกอยู่ใต้อำนาจนางได้อย่างแสนง่ายดาย" เขานั่งลงที่ขอบเตียงด้านข้างเธอ

"ไม่จริง" เธอไม่มีวันเชื่อเด็ดขาดว่าเทพีวีนัสจะกระทำการเช่นนั้นด้วยจิตใจที่ไม่นึกถึงผู้อื่นเลย...เทพีแห่ง 'ความรัก' น่ะหรือ จะทำอะไรแบบนั้น!?

"มันเป็นเรื่องจริง" อีกฝ่ายกล่าวเสียงเข้มพลางไล่ดวงตาคมปลาบมองสำรวจเรือนร่างของหญิงสาวอย่างอ้อยอิ่งจนเธอเริ่มรู้สึกเกร็ง "พ่อข้า...ก็เป็นหนึ่งในนั้น"

"พ่อของนาย..." หญิงสาวเรียบเรียงความคิดอย่างรวดเร็ว "ไม่...ไม่น่าใช่"

"พ่อข้าก็โดนอโฟรไดท์หลอกลวง" สายตาของเขาขึ้นมาหยุดที่ดวงหน้าสวยหวาน

"อโฟรไดท์...ข้าเคยปลื้มเจ้ามาก ทั้งรัก ทั้งหลง" เขาลูบไล้พวงแก้มของหญิงสาว "วัน ๆ ข้าได้แต่พร่ำเพ้อถึงเจ้า ฝันถึงเจ้า และหวังเพียงน้อยนิดว่าเจ้าจะชายตาแลข้าสักนิดก็พอใจ"

"แต่เจ้า! เทพีใจโฉดที่พรากสติสัมปชัญญะไปจากพ่อข้ากลับเอาแต่หัวเราะด้วยความสะใจอยู่ตรงนั้น" เขากำหมัดแน่นเข้า "ข้าไม่เคยลืมใบหน้านั้น ข้าไม่เคยลืมเรือนร่างนั้น...ข้าไม่เคยลืมมันลงแม้แต่วันเดียว!" ขาดคำก็เงื้อมือตบหน้าหญิงสาวฉาดใหญ่

ใบหน้าสวยหันไปตามแรงปะทะ เธอค่อย ๆ หันกลับมายังอีกฝ่ายด้วยความไม่เข้าใจ เธอตามเขาไม่ทัน...เลือดกบปากที่มุมข้างหนึ่ง

"แต่ฉันไม่ใช่เขา!" เธอกระชากมืออย่างแรงหมายจะสลัดโซ่เหล็กออก ทว่าโลหะเย็นเยียบนั้นก็ยังคงแข็งแกร่งดังเช่นทุกครั้งที่เธอพยายามทำลายมัน

"ทำไมจะไม่ใช่! ข้าจำเรือนร่างนี้ได้แม่น!" พลันชายหนุ่มก็กอบกุมทรวงอกอวบของหญิงสาวและบีบมันอย่างแรง "เรือนร่างนี้ที่ข้าเฝ้าคอยลุ่มหลงมาครึ่งค่อนชีวิต ทำไมข้าจะจำมันไม่ได้!"

"ไม่...หยุดนะ...อย่า!" หญิงสาวรู้สึกถึงแรงกดหนักของมือหนาจากบริเวณที่ถูกเค้นคลึง เธอกระตุกข้อมืออย่างแรงแต่มันก็ไร้ประโยชน์...น้ำใส ๆ เริ่มเอ่อที่ดวงตาอย่างเสียมิได้

"จนกระทั่งเจ้าพรากพ่อข้าไป" เขากล่าวต่อราวกับไม่ได้ยินเสียงของเธอ "ไม่ตายก็เหมือนตายทั้งเป็น!"

มืออีกข้างเลื่อนขึ้นมาสมทบพลางฟอนเฟ้นเนื้อนวลอย่างรุนแรง

 _อา...ช่างรู้สึกตื้นตันอะไรเช่นนี้...ไม่...ไม่สิ! ข้าต้องไม่หวั่นไหวไปกับหญิงใจโฉดผู้นี้!_

"เจ้าเคยหัวเราะเยาะผู้คนมามากมาย...มากจนนับไม่ถ้วน ทั้งเทพ ทั้งมนุษย์ และปีศาจอย่างพวกข้า" เขาเริ่มเล่นกับยอดเล็ก ๆ ของเนินเนื้อนุ่ม "เจ้าเคยหลอกผู้คนมามากมาย...ใช้ความงามสะกดให้รักให้หลง แล้วก็ดัดหลังอย่างไม่ใยดี!"

"ฉัน...นั่นไม่ใช่ฉัน" หญิงสาวยังคงยืนยันคำเดิม...เธอไม่รู้ว่าเพราะเหตุใดเรื่องถึงกลายมาเป็นแบบนี้ได้ แต่ที่รู้เพียงอย่างเดียวคือนั่นไม่ใช่เธอ!

"หุบปาก!" พลันเขาก็ประกบเรียวปากอุ่นเข้ากับหญิงสาวและดูดกลืนเธออย่างกระหาย เพียงครู่ก็ถอนออก

"เจ้าไม่มีทางหลอกข้าเหมือนที่หลอกพ่อข้าตอนนั้นได้" มือหนาบีบทรวงอกคู่สวยตามอารมณ์ที่พลุ่งพล่านขึ้นพลางเคลื่อนใบหน้าเข้าใกล้เนินเนื้ออ่อนนุ่มนั้น "ครั้งนี้ข้าจะทำให้เจ้าอับอาย...และครั้งนี้ต้องเป็นข้าที่เป็นฝ่ายหัวเราะเยาะเจ้า!"

* * *

A/N: ตอนนี้อาจจะรุนแรงไปสักหน่อย...แต่ก็เริ่มเฉลยเบา ๆ ในเรื่องของเหตุผลที่มินาโกะเสน่ห์แรงไปแล้ว ไรต์คาดว่า น่าจะมีนักอ่านบางท่านที่ไม่ได้คิดเลยว่าความเนื้อหอมของเธอจะมีเหตุผล...แต่จริง ๆ มันมีนะ แฮ่! ในครั้งก่อนที่ได้อ้อนนักอ่านไป ไรต์ขอขอบคุณสำหรับกำลังใจที่มาในรูปคำพูดเฉียบคมทั้งหลายจากใจเลยค่ะ :)) และขอขอบคุณนักอ่านทุกท่านที่ไม่ได้เปิดเผยตัวตนด้วยนะคะ ไรต์จะขออนุญาตทึกทักเอาเองว่าได้รับกำลังใจแบบเงียบ ๆ จากทุกท่านค่ะ! XD

ป.ล. คิดเห็นอย่างไร บอกกล่าวกันได้เสมอเช่นเดิมค่าาา (หรือจะบอกในเพจ Facebook ก็ได้ค่ะ...ในเพจจะมี Sneak Peek ของตอนใหม่ด้วยนะ!)

ป.ล.2 โอเคกันหรือเปล่าอ่าคะที่ช่วงนี้ไรต์ไม่ได้แปะรูปตัวละครแล้ว? (หรือถ้าอยากให้แปะก็บอกได้เลยนะคะ จุ๊บ ๆ )


	24. Chapter 24 Punish

ในตอนนี้ก็จะยังมีฉากถูกเนื้อต้องตัวค่อนข้างเยอะนะคะ ขอผู้อ่านได้โปรดใช้วิจารณญาณด้วยนะคะ ว่านี่เป็นเพียง "เรื่องแต่ง" และ "แต่งขึ้นเพื่อความบันเทิงเท่านั้น" และเป็นสิ่งที่ไม่ควรคิดอยากให้เกิดขึ้นจริงค่ะ

 **คำเตือน:** เรื่องนี้เป็นเพียงเรื่องที่แต่งขึ้นจากจินตนาการเท่านั้น ขอผู้อ่านโปรดใช้วิจารณญาณในการอ่าน แยกแยะได้ด้วยตนเองว่าเรื่องแต่งก็คือเรื่องแต่ง ไม่ใช่เรื่องจริงในชีวิต และไม่ใช่สิ่งที่ควรเฝ้าฝันว่าจะเกิดขึ้นจริง

 **Disclaimer:** I'm not the owner of "Sailor Moon" or "Diabolik Lovers"

* * *

 **บทที่ 24 ลงโทษ**

ร่างของมินาโกะเริ่มสั่นเทาเมื่อเห็นว่าใบหน้าของปีศาจหนุ่มเคลื่อนเข้ามาใกล้ทรวงอกเปล่าเปลือย พลันความรู้สึกเจ็บแปลบก็แล่นขึ้นมา

"โอ๊ย!" หญิงสาวร้องเสียงหลงน้ำตาเล็ดเมื่อยอดอกถูกขบกัดอย่างไม่ปรานีปราศรัย "ได้โปรด...หยุดเถอะ"

ทว่า อ้อนวอนไปก็ไร้ประโยชน์...และไม่ว่าเธออยากจะขัดขืนสักแค่ไหนก็ทำไม่ได้เพราะข้อมือและข้อเท้าถูกพันธนาการเอาไว้

 _ข้า...ข้ามีความสุขเหลือเกิน_ _!_

ปีศาจหนุ่มคิดในขณะที่ลิ้มรสความอวบตึงของเนื้อนวลตรงหน้า...ช่างเนิ่นนานเหลือเกินที่เขาเฝ้าถวิลหาเรือนร่างนี้...มันนานซะจนเขาเบื่อหน่ายกับทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างในชีวิต...ตอนนั้น จู่ ๆ เทพีอโฟรไดท์ก็หายไปโดยที่เขาไม่รู้เรื่องรู้ราวอะไรเลย เป็นช่วงระยะเวลาหนึ่งทีเดียวที่เขาเฝ้าตามหาเธอแทบจะพลิกแผ่นดิน แต่ไม่ว่าจะพยายามจนเหนื่อยล้าขนาดไหน เขาก็ไม่เห็นแม้แต่เงาของนางอีกเลยตั้งแต่บัดนั้น...สิ่งที่เขาจำได้แม่นมีเพียงคำพูดของเทพีโฉดที่เอื้อนเอ่ยกับพ่อของเขาด้วยใบหน้าสวย ๆ นั่นว่า

 _'หา!? เจ้าหลงตัวเองไปไหม จะมีเทพที่ไหนเอาปีศาจอย่างเจ้ากัน อย่าคิดนะ ว่าแค่ได้สัมผัสเรือนร่างข้าแล้วข้าจะยกให้เจ้าเป็นเจ้าของชีวิตข้า...จงจำไว้ ปีศาจก็อยู่ส่วนปีศาจ อย่าคิดเผยอขึ้นมาทำตัวเสมอเทพ สำเหนียกตัวเองซะด้วย!'_

คำพูดนั้นก้องสะท้อนอยู่ในหัวเขาสมัยที่ยังเป็นวัยรุ่น เขายังจำได้ว่าดวงตาสีดำขลับของผู้เป็นพ่อนั้นสั่นระริกอย่างที่ไม่เคยเป็นมาก่อน ไม่เคยมีใครได้เห็นแววตาที่เปี่ยมไปด้วยอารมณ์ของอินคิวบัสผู้ยิ่งใหญ่เช่นนี้ เพราะขึ้นชื่อว่า 'อินคิวบัส' ผู้มีเสน่ห์อันเหลือร้ายชนิดที่สิ่งมีชีวิตเพศตรงข้ามต้องยอมสยบ มีหรือที่จะมอบใจให้ใครง่าย ๆ แม้แต่ตัวเขาเองก็ยังเป็นเพียงลูกครึ่งปีศาจที่เกิดจากความสนุกและราคะของผู้เป็นพ่อเลย...นอกจากนี้ยังมีอีกมากมายหลายชีวิตหลากสายพันธุ์ที่เป็นลูกผสมจากอินคิวบัสผู้ทรงอำนาจนี้...แต่แล้ว...เทพีแสนงดงามผู้ได้รับการเชิดชูว่าเต็มเปี่ยมไปด้วยความรักผู้นั้นกลับทำให้พ่อของเขาหัวใจสลายจากการตกหลุมรักครั้งแรก...แล้วราตรีถัดจากนั้น บิดาผู้ยิ่งใหญ่ก็หายสาบสูญไปตลอดกาล...

ความคุกรุ่นเริ่มปะทุขึ้นอีกครั้งในใจของปีศาจหนุ่ม เขายังจำเสียงหัวเราะของนางได้ ที่แม้จะเย้ยหยันอยู่ในทีแต่ก็ยังฟังดูไพเราะกังวานใสซะจนปวดใจ...พลันปีศาจหนุ่มก็ถอนริมฝีปากออกจากทรวงอกอวบด้วยหมายจะทำอะไรที่รุนแรงมากกว่าเดิม ทว่า...พอได้เห็นหญิงสาวตรงหน้าที่บัดนี้เนื้อตัวดูแดงระเรื่อและหอบหายใจหนักหน่วง อีกทั้งดวงตาสีน้ำเงินสวยที่คลอหน่อยด้วยน้ำใส ๆ ตลอดเวลานั้น ก็ทำให้ใจของเขากระตุกวูบ อารมณ์โกรธพลันหายไปอย่างยั้งไม่อยู่ หลังจากนั้นก็ยื่นมือออกไปหาเธอโดยไม่รู้ตัว

"...อโฟรไดท์..." ว่าพลางใช้นิ้วโป้งปาดคราบน้ำตาของหญิงสาวแผ่วเบา...อีกฝ่ายได้แต่หันมามองอย่างไม่เข้าใจ

ทั้งสองสบตากันนิ่งครู่หนึ่งโดยไม่มีใครพูดอะไร

"ปล่อยฉันไปเถอะ ฉันไม่ใช่อโฟรไดท์คนนั้น" เป็นหญิงสาวที่ทำลายความเงียบ

ประโยคแค่ไม่กี่ประโยคนั้นเพียงพอที่จะไปกระตุกอารมณ์โกรธของอีกฝ่ายให้กลับมาได้ เขาผละมือออกอย่างรวดเร็ว แล้วสักพักจึงเลื่อนกลับมาลูบไล้ไหล่มน เรื่อยขึ้นมายังลำคอ ลูบผ่ากลางทรวงอกอวบและเลยไปยังต้นขาสวย แล้วจึงขึ้นมาที่เนื้อนวลอีกครั้ง...มือหนากลับมาครอบครองอกอิ่มในขณะที่มืออีกข้างก็ทำเช่นเดียวกัน สัมผัสความนุ่มหยุ่นนั้นอย่างระเลียด แล้วจึงค่อย ๆ โน้มตัวมาใกล้หูเธอ

"เจ้าจะหลอกข้าเหมือนที่หลอกพ่อข้าไหม" เสียงนั้นแผ่วเบาราวกับกระซิบและช่างหวานหยาดเยิ้มจนน่าประหลาดใจ ลมหายใจอุ่นร้อนนั้นระพวงแก้มในขณะที่สองมือยังคงแข็งขัน "ว่าไง...ข้ารอคำตอบอยู่นะ"

ทว่าไม่มีเสียงตอบรับใดจากเธอ เพราะแค่ต้องอดทนกับการรุกล้ำเรือนร่างก็สุดจะทานทนแล้ว แค่เปลี่ยนน้ำเสียงนิด ๆ หน่อย ๆ นั้นไม่อาจทำให้เธออยากจะเสวนากับเขามากขึ้นได้เลย

สองมือหนาเริ่มฟอนเฟ้นหนักขึ้น เรือนร่างนี้ช่างเย้ายวนชวนให้หลงอยู่ในวังวนของความใคร่ ยิ่งเขาเป็นลูกครึ่งอินคิวบัส ยิ่งทำให้เขาเชี่ยวชาญในการเล้าโลมมากกว่าสิ่งมีชีวิตอื่นใดในโลก...เขาค่อย ๆ ปรับการรุกเร้าเธอทีละเล็กทีละน้อย...ในตอนนี้เขาอยากจะสนุกแล้ว เขาจะไม่ทำทุกอย่างโดยใช้แค่อารมณ์ล้วน ๆ แบบเมื่อครู่อีก...เพราะไม่ว่าจะแค้นเธอมากแค่ไหน แต่เขาก็รู้ตัวว่าตนไม่ได้แค้นจนถึงขนาดอยากดับลมหายใจของสาวเจ้าตรงหน้าแบบที่พลาดไปเมื่อไม่กี่นาทีนี้

แม้จะไม่อยากยอมรับ แต่หญิงสาวก็เริ่มรู้สึกถึงความแตกต่างของการสัมผัสในครั้งนี้กับก่อนหน้านี้...ในตอนนี้ ทุกอิริยาบถของเขา ทั้งจังหวะในการเค้นคลึง ทั้งการเคลื่อนไหวของนิ้วมือ ล้วนทำให้เธอรู้สึกตัวเบาหวิวและโหวงเหวงในท้องอย่างไม่เข้าใจตัวเอง...ทว่าไม่ทันไร สติของเธอก็กลับมาเมื่อมือหนาข้างหนึ่งไล้ลงไปด้านล่าง

"ยะ...อย่า!" หญิงสาวกรีดร้องอย่างเสียมิได้เมื่อร่างกายส่วนที่ไม่เคยมีใครได้สัมผัสมาก่อนกำลังถูกรุกล้ำ

"อืม...เจ้านี่เยี่ยมจริง ๆ อโฟรไดท์ของข้า" กล่าวพลางหยอกเอินเธอโดยไม่สนร่างบางที่บิดเกร็งอย่างพยายามต่อต้านเลยสักนิด

"เอาล่ะ เล่นกันพอแล้ว ถึงเวลาที่ต้องเอาจริงสักที" ปีศาจหนุ่มละออกจากร่างอรชรและไล่มองเธอตั้งแต่หัวจรดเท้าอีกครั้งด้วยดวงตาเป็นประกาย "อโฟรไดท์ ข้าจะทำให้เจ้าอับอายยิ่งกว่านี้...จงมาเป็นของข้าซะ!"

พลันภาพของหญิงสาวมากหน้าหลายตาในกรงเหล็กก็ปรากฏขึ้นในหัว...อีกทั้งข้อมือและข้อเท้าของเธอนั้นก็ห้อเลือดจนแทบไม่หลงเหลือความรู้สึกใด ๆ แล้ว มินาโกะได้แต่มองคนตรงหน้าที่หมายจะเป็นหนึ่งเดียวกับเธออย่างสิ้นหวัง แล้วจึงหลับตาลง น้ำใส ๆ ไหลรินออกมาจากหลังเปลือกตารดพวงแก้มสวยอย่างศิโรราบต่อชะตาชีวิต...

ทันใดนั้นก็มีเสียงดังตึงตังจากข้างนอกดังใกล้เข้ามาพร้อม ๆ กับที่เธอรู้สึกถึงอะไรบางอย่างลอยผ่านเหนือศีรษะไป หญิงสาวเปิดตาขึ้นทันที แล้วก็ได้พบว่าปีศาจหนุ่มที่อยู่ในท่าคร่อมร่างเธอก็ชะงักเช่นกันแล้วกำลังหันหน้าไปยังทางเข้า เธอมองตามทันที...แล้วก็ต้องตกใจในสิ่งที่เห็น!

เรือนผมสีเงินของชายหนุ่มผู้มาใหม่นั้นอาบด้วยสีเลือดไปหลายส่วนซะจนน่ากลัว ดวงตาสีแดงฉานกะพริบถี่ ๆ ด้วยหวังที่จะไล่หยาดเหงื่อและหยดเลือดที่กำลังจะไหลเข้าตาออกไป ทว่านั่นกลับทำให้แสบลึกเข้าไปข้างในตาและมองภาพพร่ามัวยิ่งกว่าเก่า กลิ่นคาวเลือดที่ดูราวกับถูกชโลมทั่วร่างแกร่งนั้นส่งกลิ่นคละคลุ้งไปทั่วห้อง

ซูบารุเหนื่อยหอบ เขาพยายามกวาดตามองไปทั่วห้องอย่างรวดเร็วทว่าดวงตาเจ้ากรรมก็ไม่ได้ดั่งใจเสียอย่างนั้น มันเริ่มมัวลงทั้ง ๆ ที่เมื่อครู่ยังไม่เป็นอะไรเลย ชายหนุ่มใช้หลังมือที่เปื้อนเลือดปาดเหงื่อและหยาดเลือดตรงหน้าผากกับหนังตาออกไปอย่างรวดเร็วพร้อมสะบัดหัวเล็กน้อย แม้จะยังแสบตาอยู่แต่เขาก็เริ่มมองเห็นความเคลื่อนไหวตรงหน้าชัดเจนขึ้นทีละนิด...และภาพที่เขาเห็นคือปีศาจหนุ่มปีกยักษ์ที่เขาเคยเจอแล้วครั้งหนึ่ง...กำลังอยู่บนเตียงหินกับ...

ดวงตาวาวโรจน์เบิกโพลงขึ้น

"มินาโกะ!?" เขานิ่งอึ้งไปเสี้ยววินาทีเมื่อเห็นว่าร่างของหญิงสาวผู้ที่เขาตั้งใจบุกป่าฝ่าดงมาช่วยนั้น บัดนี้กำลังนอนราบในสภาพเปลือยเปล่าอยู่ใต้ร่างปีศาจหนุ่ม!?

การปรากฏตัวของผู้มาใหม่ทำให้มินาโกะหลั่งน้ำตาออกมาอย่างห้ามไม่อยู่...ภาพสุดท้ายที่หญิงสาวระลึกได้นั้นคือตอนที่ชายหนุ่มไล่ตามเธอมาจนพลัดตกลงไปเบื้องล่างและไม่กลับขึ้นมาให้เห็นอีกเลยจนเธออดคิดไม่ได้ว่าเขาอาจจะไม่รอด...ทว่า...เขาคนนั้นก็มาอยู่ตรงนี้แล้ว

 _แต่ทำไมถึงอยู่ในสภาพนั้นกัน_ _!?_

เธออดสงสัยแกมเป็นห่วงไม่ได้ เพราะสภาพของเขาในตอนนี้ดูเลวร้ายจนเกินไป

"เจ้า!?" ปีศาจหนุ่มละออกจากเรือนร่างบางเล็กน้อย เขาหันไปมองสิ่งที่เพิ่งลอยหวือผ่านศีรษะตนไปเมื่อครู่...และเมื่อเห็นว่าสิ่งนั้นคือหนึ่งในหมาป่าผู้จงรักภักดี ดวงตาสีรัตติกาลก็พลันตวัดไปยังผู้มาใหม่ราวกับจะกินเลือดกินเนื้อ

"นิ่งทำซากอะไรวะ ฆ่ามันสิ!" เขาหันไปกระฟัดกระเฟียดกับเหล่าหมาป่าที่เหลือแทน

ทันทีที่ได้รับคำสั่ง ฝูงหมาป่าที่ยืนขวางหน้าโพรงประตูก็กระโจนเข้าใส่แวมไพร์หนุ่มตัวแล้วตัวเล่า

"ซูบารุ!"

 _แกร๊ง_ _!_

มินาโกะกำหมัดด้วยความเจ็บใจ เพราะไม่ว่าจะพยายามสะบัดพันธนาการออกไปแค่ไหน สุดท้ายสิ่งที่ได้รับกลับมาก็มีเพียงเสียงกังวานจากโลหะกระทบกัน...เสียงนั้นไม่ดังมากนักเมื่อเทียบกับเสียงจากการตะลุมบอนของเหล่าหมาป่า ทว่านั่นก็ดังมากพอที่จะทำให้ปีศาจหนุ่มหันกลับมายังเธอ ดวงตาสีดำมืดหรี่ลงเล็กน้อย

"มีคนมาช่วยงั้นเรอะ" เขากระตุกมุมปากเล็กน้อย ดวงตาเย็นชาจ้องเธอนิ่งจนหญิงสาวเริ่มรู้สึกหวั่นเกรง "ถ้าข้ายังไม่ได้ตัวเจ้า ก็อย่าหวังที่จะกลับไปเลยนังตัวดี!"

ทันใดนั้นปีศาจหนุ่มก็กดฝ่ามือใหญ่เข้าที่ดวงหน้ามน เพียงเสี้ยววินาทีความร้อนที่สูงเกินปกติก็แผ่ซ่านออกมาจากมือนั้นผ่านดวงหน้าสวย พลันเธอก็รู้สึกเหมือนมีประกายไฟแทรกเข้าไปในตัว มันร้อนวูบวาบและแล่นปราดไปทั่วทุกอณูร่างกายราวกับว่ามันกำลังพยายามปลุกสัญชาตญาณอะไรในตัวเธอ...สัญชาตญาณ...ที่เหมือนเธอจะคุ้นเคยกับมันเมื่อนานแสนนานมาแล้ว...

ทว่าจู่ ๆ หมาป่าตัวหนึ่งก็ลอยหวือมากระแทกสีข้างปีศาจหนุ่มเข้าอย่างจังจนเขาเสียหลักล้มลงข้างหญิงสาวผู้ซึ่งยังคงนิ่งงันจากไอร้อนเมื่อครู่ แต่แล้วเพียงไม่กี่วินาที เขาก็ยันตัวขึ้นนั่ง แววตาคมปลาบมองไปยังผู้บุกรุกซึ่งยังคงกัดฟันต่อสู้กับเหล่าหมาป่าอย่างไม่ยอมแพ้

ฉับพลันก็มีลมกระโชกแรงทำให้เชิงเทียนสั่นไหวรวมถึงเหล่าหมาป่าที่ต่างก็กระจัดกระจายกันออกไปจนเห็นร่างชายหนุ่มที่เมื่อครู่ยังอยู่ใต้กลุ่มเหล่าสัตว์หน้าขน

เมื่อซูบารุเห็นว่าทางสะดวกแล้ว เขาก็ยันตัวลุกขึ้นฝ่าลมแรงอย่างรวดเร็วเท่าที่จะทำได้หมายจะไปช่วยหญิงสาว แต่จู่ ๆ พายุขนาดย่อมนั้นก็พลันหายไปพร้อม ๆ กับที่ปีศาจหนุ่มโฉบมาหยุดยืนอยู่ตรงหน้า เขาตั้งการ์ดอย่างระแวดระวังทันที ทว่าสิ่งที่ปีศาจหนุ่มทำนั้นมีเพียงจ้องเขานิ่ง

ทุกอย่างนิ่งงัน แวมไพร์หนุ่มที่ประจันหน้ากับลูกครึ่งปีศาจยืนนิ่งไม่ไหวติง ดวงตาสีดำขลับและสีแดงประกายจ้องกันราวกับกำลังอ่านความคิดอีกฝ่าย มีเพียงเสียงลมพัดแผ่วเบาจากทางหน้าต่างบานเล็กเท่านั้นที่บอกได้ว่าเวลากำลังเดินอยู่

 _จะคุมเชิงต่อไปให้มันได้อะไรขึ้นมา_ _!?_

คิดได้ดังนั้น ซูบารุก็กำหมัดแน่นเข้าแล้วเงื้อเข้าใส่คู่ต่อสู้ ทว่าอีกฝ่ายเบี่ยงตัวหลบได้อย่างว่องไวและสวนหมัดที่ไวยิ่งกว่ากลับมา มันเฉียดปลายจมูกเขาไปใกล้มากชนิดที่รู้สึกได้ถึงแรงลมจากการเหวี่ยงกำปั้น เขากลับหลังหมุนตัวเตะหมายจะเกี่ยวคอปีศาจหนุ่มลงมากองกับพื้น ทว่าอีกฝ่ายก็สยายปีกบินถอยร่นไปด้านหลังได้ทันควัน

ปีศาจหนุ่มมองไปยังร่างอรชรบนเตียงหินแล้วหันกลับมามองคู่ต่อสู้อีกครั้ง

 _อีกสักพักน่าจะออกฤทธิ์เต็มที่...จะมามัวเสียเวลากับเจ้านี่ไม่ได้_ _!_

ดวงตาสีดำขลับกวาดมองทั่วร่างของอีกฝ่ายอย่างรวดเร็ว มองทะลุไปว่าส่วนไหนเป็นเลือดของหมาป่าและส่วนไหนที่เป็นเลือดของแวมไพร์หนุ่ม

 _ตรงนั้น_ _!_

พลันเขาก็สับมือลงไปที่แขนพับข้างหนึ่งของอีกฝ่ายอย่างแรง

"อ๊าก!"

มันได้ผล เสียงโอดครวญนั่นเป็นเครื่องยืนยัน

ซูบารุกุมแขนพับข้างที่ยังคงมีเลือดซึมอยู่จากแผลเก่าอันเป็นร่องรอยการต่อสู้กับค้างคาวเขี้ยวยักษ์ที่หน้าปากถ้ำ เขาหอบหายใจหนักหน่วง เหงื่อผุดพราวมากกว่าเดิม ความเจ็บปวดจากแผลที่เคยถูกเขี้ยวใหญ่ฝังนั้นแล่นแปลบไปทั่วร่างจนเกือบจะทำให้เสียการทรงตัว

ปีศาจหนุ่มไม่รอช้า เขาใช้เล็บกรีดเป็นแนวขวางที่เข่าทั้งสองข้างของคู่ต่อสู้จนอีกฝ่ายทรุดลงไปกองกับพื้นพร้อม ๆ กับเลือดที่ไหลพรั่งพรูออกมาอย่างน่ากลัว

"จับมัน!"

ฝูงหมาป่าที่กระจัดกระจายกันไปเมื่อครู่พลันกุลีกุจอยึดแขนทั้งสองข้างของซูบารุไว้ในท่านั่งคุกเข่ากับพื้น

"ฤทธิ์มากนักนะ" ปีศาจหนุ่มเชยคางเชลยขึ้นเล็กน้อย ดวงตาสีแดงที่มองกลับมานั้นวูบไหวด้วยความเจ็บปวด ทว่ากลับมีแววตาต่อต้านอยู่ในที

"เจ้าคิดยังไงถึงมาช่วยเทพีใจโฉดเช่นนาง" เสียงทุ้มเอื้อนเอ่ยแทบจะเป็นเสียงกระซิบ

"เทพีใจโฉด?" พูดพลางหอบเล็กน้อยเพราะเริ่มรู้สึกไร้เรี่ยวแรง ดวงตาสีสดเปลี่ยนมาฉายแววฉงน

"ก็นางไง" เขาผละมือออกจากคางและชี้ไปยังหญิงสาวผู้ที่นอนทาบทับเตียงหิน

"ทำไม...เรียกแบบนั้น" ซูบารุไม่เข้าใจจริง ๆ จากวันที่เขาเห็นเธอครั้งแรกจนถึงวันนี้ เธอก็เป็นเพียงมนุษย์ผู้หญิงคนหนึ่งเท่านั้น

"เพราะนางคืออโฟรไดท์" ปีศาจหนุ่มตอบทั้ง ๆ ที่ยังคงจ้องมองเรือนร่างขาวนวล

"หมายความว่าไง" ขาดคำ ผู้ถูกถามก็หันกลับมามอง

"ข้าไม่จำเป็นต้องตอบ...เสียเวลามามากล่ะ" พูดจบปีศาจหนุ่มก็เดินอาด ๆ ไปยังร่างอรชร ทิ้งให้อีกฝ่ายทั้งสงสัยทั้งร้อนใจ...เพียงไม่กี่ก้าวเขาก็ประชิดตัวเธอและถลาขึ้นไปคร่อมร่างบางทันที ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินสวยเบิกโพลง...เธอไม่นึกว่าตัวเองจะต้องตกอยู่ในสถานการณ์เช่นเดิมอีกครั้งในเวลาอันรวดเร็วขนาดนี้ ทั้งยังความร้อนรุ่มบางอย่างในร่างกายที่ดูเหมือนเธอจะควบคุมมันไม่ได้นั่นอีก

"มาต่อจากเมื่อกี้ดีกว่า" ปีศาจหนุ่มค่อย ๆ ก้มลงไล้เลียต้นคอขาวเนียนของหญิงสาว

* * *

A/N: ตอนนี้ก็ยังแอบรุนแรงอยู่ เขียนไปก็สงสารมินาโกะไป แต่เพราะเธอเกี่ยวพันบางอย่างกับอโฟรไดท์ล่ะเนอะ...เอ้อ ไรต์มีข่าวดีด้วยนะคะ (หวังว่าจะเป็นข่าวดีพอน้าาา) นั่นก็คือ...บทที่ 25 จะอัปในวันอาทิตย์หรือก็คือวันมะรืนนี้ค่ะ! XD ไรต์ถือว่าเป็นการคืนกำไรให้นักอ่านทุกท่านที่สู้อุตส่าห์อดทนรอตอนใหม่ของไรต์หลังจากไม่ได้อัปมา 2 สัปดาห์ค่ะ (ไม่รู้จะดีใจกันบ้างไหม " ) ขอบคุณสำหรับการติดตามและขอบคุณสำหรับคอมเมนต์เช่นเดิมนะคะ ไรต์ฟินจนถึงขั้นบอกกล่าวความรู้สึกดี ๆ ผ่านบอร์ดนักเขียนและ เพจ facebook เลยค่ะ! _

ป.ล. คิดเห็นอย่างไร บอกกล่าวกันได้เช่นเคยนะคะ (หรือจะบอกในเพจก็ได้ค่ะ ชื่อ SailorVfanLhongAkSorn โดยในเพจจะมี Sneak Peek ของตอนใหม่ มีการกล่าวถึงคอมเมนต์นักอ่าน และมีการแจ้งข่าว รวมถึงความเป็นไปต่าง ๆ ด้วยนะ ^^ )


	25. Chapter 25 Breakout

**คำเตือน:** เรื่องนี้เป็นเพียงเรื่องที่แต่งขึ้นจากจินตนาการเท่านั้น ขอผู้อ่านโปรดใช้วิจารณญาณในการอ่าน แยกแยะได้ด้วยตนเองว่าเรื่องแต่งก็คือเรื่องแต่ง ไม่ใช่เรื่องจริงในชีวิต และไม่ใช่สิ่งที่ควรเฝ้าฝันว่าจะเกิดขึ้นจริง

 **Disclaimer:** I'm not the owner of "Sailor Moon" or "Diabolik Lovers"

* * *

 **บทที่ 25 ฝ่าวงล้อม**

"อย่า!" ลิ้นอุ่นร้อนที่ไล้เลียลำคอระหงนั้นทำให้ร่างของมินาโกะแข็งเกร็งในทันที เธอเบี่ยงหน้าไปอีกทางแล้วสบตาเข้ากับแวมไพร์หนุ่มผู้กำลังนิ่งอึ้ง...สภาพของเขาในตอนนี้นั้น แค่ดูจากภายนอกยังรู้สึกเจ็บปวดแทน...เลือดสีสดยังคงไหลออกมาจากทั้งแขนพับและเข่าทั้งสองข้างของเขาราวกับว่าเส้นเลือดถูกตัดไปพร้อมกับมัดกล้ามเนื้อที่ถูกฉีกกระชากจนขาดไป

"แม่งเอ๊ย!" ซูบารุรวบรวมเรี่ยวแรงยันตัวขึ้นพร้อมสะบัดแขนออกจากการจับกุมหมายจะพุ่งไปหาหญิงสาวตรงหน้า ทว่าความเจ็บปวดที่แล่นขึ้นมาจนร่างทั้งร่างสั่นสะท้านนั้นเกินจะทานทน เขาทรุดลงอีกครั้ง พลันเหล่าหมาป่ารู้หน้าที่ก็เข้ามากดต้นขาแกร่งเอาไว้ ยึดให้ผู้บุกรุกอยู่กับที่

ปีศาจหนุ่มไล้ลิ้นอุ่นลงมาที่ก้อนเนื้ออวบตึง ไล้วนอยู่ที่ยอดเล็ก ๆ นั้น แล้วจึงค่อย ๆ เคลื่อนลงมายังหน้าท้องแบนราบ

"หยุดเถอะ" เสียงนั้นเบาหวิวซะจนอีกฝ่ายน่าจะไม่ได้ยิน...ร่างของหญิงสาวเริ่มสั่นด้วยความหวาดหวั่น...สมองของเธอนั้นบอกว่าตนไม่เต็มใจและต้องการต่อต้านอย่างสุดกำลัง แต่ไม่รู้เพราะเหตุใด ตั้งแต่ที่ปีศาจหนุ่มใช้ฝ่ามือกดหน้าเธอ ประกายไฟบางอย่างที่แล่นอยู่ทั่วร่างก็ดูจะส่งผลให้เธอรู้สึกร้อนวูบวาบเกินปกติในทุกจุดที่โดนสัมผัส...เหมือนมันกระตุ้นความอยากมีส่วนร่วมกับสิ่งที่ปีศาจหนุ่มกำลังจะทำด้วยความเต็มใจ...ราวกับว่าประกายไฟนั้นกำลังกระตุ้นสัญชาตญาณดิบของสิ่งมีชีวิต...สัญชาตญาณของการสืบเผ่าพันธุ์!

"มินาโกะ!" เสียงตะโกนของแวมไพร์หนุ่มแลดูไร้ค่าเมื่อตนไม่สามารถทำอะไรได้ เขารู้ดีว่าสุดท้ายแล้วการไล้เลียนั้นมันคงไม่จบแค่บริเวณหน้าท้อง ซ้ำร้าย มันไม่น่าจะหยุดอยู่แค่การเลียด้วย...เขาตัดสินใจรวบรวมพละกำลังเฮือกสุดท้ายจนสามารถสะบัดเหล่าหมาป่าออกได้ทั้งหมด! ชายหนุ่มพุ่งเข้าไปหาเธออย่างทุลักทุเล พลันหมาป่าสองตัวก็กระแทกเข้าใส่แผ่นหลังเขาเต็มแรงจนชายหนุ่มกลิ้งไปตามพื้นและกระแทกเข้ากับขอบเตียงหินอย่างจังจนรวดร้าวไปทั้งร่าง ทว่า มืออันสั่นเทาข้างหนึ่งของเขาก็เอื้อมขึ้นไปจับขอบเตียงด้านบนแล้วพยายามยันตัวเองขึ้นมา...เธออยู่ตรงหน้านี้แล้ว...อีกนิดเดียวเท่านั้น...ทันใดนั้นหมาป่าจำนวนมากก็กรูกันเข้ามาทางเขาและเหยียบทับแวมไพร์หนุ่ม...ร่างทั้งร่างถูกกดลงกับพื้นแทบทุกส่วน ไม่เว้นแม้แต่ศีรษะของเขา

"ไม่...หยุดนะ" เสียงของหญิงสาวที่สะท้อนเข้ามาในโสตประสาทของเขานั้นฟังดูสับสน เหมือนจะต่อต้านก็ไม่เชิง จะเต็มใจก็ไม่ใช่...นั่นยิ่งทำให้ซูบารุเริ่มรู้สึกร้อนรุ่ม เขาพยายามยันตัวขึ้นแต่ทุกส่วนของร่างกายกลับหนักอึ้งด้วยแรงกดทับของฝูงหมาป่า...ความโกรธเริ่มปะทุขึ้นทีละน้อยผกผันกับเรี่ยวแรงที่ค่อย ๆ หดหายลงไปทุกขณะจากการเสียเลือดในปริมาณมาก...เขารู้สึกราวกับว่ากำลังจะหมดสติ...เสียงของหญิงสาวเริ่มห่างออกไปราวกับมีอะไรบางอย่างมาปิดกั้นประสาทรับเสียงของเขาเอาไว้...ชายหนุ่มรับรู้ได้ว่าตนกำลังจะถึงขีดจำกัดแล้ว

 _...มินาโกะ..._

พลันเรี่ยวแรงสุดท้ายที่คิดว่ามันกำลังจะสูญไปก็เริ่มกลับคืนมาทีละนิดโดยไม่รู้ตัว ใจของเขาที่เดือดพล่านราวกับภูเขาไฟที่กำลังจะระเบิดเมื่อครู่ก็กลับกลายเป็นนิ่งสงบราวกับสายน้ำที่ไม่เจอคลื่นลมใด ๆ

ทุกอย่างเงียบสงบจนเกินไป

ทันใดนั้นเหล่าหมาป่าที่เหยียบร่างผู้บุกรุกเอาไว้ต่างก็พุ่งออกจากศูนย์กลางกระเด็นกระดอนไปคนละทิศคนละทางราวกับเกิดระเบิดขึ้นกลางวง ปีศาจหนุ่มหันมามองต้นเสียงทันที พลันเลิกคิ้วขึ้นเมื่อเห็นว่าแวมไพร์หนุ่มผิวซีดเมื่อครู่นั้น บัดนี้ไม่เหลือเค้าเดิมอีกต่อไป...เขาดูนิ่ง นิ่งซะจนเหมือนไร้จิตวิญญาณ เหมือนร่างที่เดินได้แต่ไร้ความคิด...มิหนำซ้ำ ดวงตาสีแดงสดนั้น บัดนี้กลบตาขาวมิดเสียแล้ว...ราวกับว่าเขาเปลี่ยนเป็นปีศาจเต็มตัวอย่างไรอย่างนั้น

 _ซูบารุ..._ _!?_

ชีพจรของหญิงสาวเต้นรัวเร็วผิดจังหวะด้วยความรู้สึกที่หลากหลาย ทั้งสับสน ทั้งตกใจ...และ...หวาดกลัว

มือซีดขาวของบุรุษนัยน์ตาแดงก่ำเงื้อขึ้นหมายจะขย้ำลำคอแกร่งของปีศาจหนุ่ม ทว่าอีกฝ่ายเอี้ยวหลบได้ทันฉิวเฉียด ดวงตาสีรัตติกาลมองไปยังแวมไพร์ตรงหน้าอย่างไม่อยากเชื่อสายตา

 _ไม่ใช่แค่ความรู้สึกสินะ...เจ้านี่เปลี่ยนไปจริง ๆ อย่างกับคนละคน_

ปีศาจหนุ่มหรี่ตาลงอย่างพินิจคู่ต่อสู้ เขาจะรอบคอบมากขึ้นและไม่ประมาทแล้ว เพราะอีกฝ่ายไม่ใช่แวมไพร์มุทะลุธรรมดาอีกต่อไป...คิดแล้วก็ไม่รีรอกางปีกสร้างลมแรงขึ้นมาทันที เหล่าหมาป่าที่กระจัดกระจายกันไปก่อนหน้าก็ยิ่งลื่นไถลไปชิดติดขอบห้องมากกว่าเดิม ทว่าเป้าโจมตีของเขากลับดูไม่สะทกสะท้านใด ๆ เพราะแวมไพร์หนุ่มยังยืนนิ่งไม่ไหวติง มิหนำซ้ำยังเดินอาด ๆ ต้านกระแสลมเข้ามาอีก!? ปีศาจหนุ่มเดาะลิ้นอย่างไม่พอใจ เขาร่อนลงยืนบนปลายเตียงหินและจ้องฝ่ายตรงข้ามด้วยดวงตาวาวโรจน์ จากนั้นยกขาหมายจะยันอีกฝ่ายให้ถอยทรุดลงไปกับพื้น ทว่ามือซีดก็คว้าหมับเข้าให้ที่ข้อเท้าหนาของปีศาจลูกครึ่งหมาป่า! ทว่าเจ้าของขาแกร่งข้างนั้นก็ไม่อยู่เฉย กระโดดหมุนตัวสลัดขาออกจากการจับกุมและเหวี่ยงเต็มแรงไปที่ขมับของคู่ต่อสู้...ได้ผล! เพราะแวมไพร์หนุ่มล้มลงไปกองกับพื้นทันที

"เฮอะ ก็ไม่เท่าไหร่นี่" ทว่าเขาก็ต้องถอนคำพูดเมื่ออีกฝ่ายยันตัวลุกขึ้นมาราวกับไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้น...ไม่แม้แต่จะใช้มือกุมขมับข้างที่โดนหวดไปเมื่อครู่

 _ไอเจ้านี่มันเป็นอะไรของมัน_ _!?_

เขากึ่งประหลาดใจกึ่งสับสน เพราะขนาดปีศาจอย่างเขา ถ้าโดนจระเข้ฟาดหางเข้าอย่างจังที่ขมับก็ยังร่อแร่ แล้วนี่เป็นแค่แวมไพร์ธรรมดา ๆ ทำไมถึงไม่รู้สึกรู้สาอะไรเลย

มินาโกะดวงตาเบิกโพลงเมื่อเห็นเลือดที่ค่อย ๆ ไหลลงมาจากโคนผมเหนือขมับของซูบารุ ทั้ง ๆ ที่เขาดูน่าจะอาการสาหัสจนยืนแทบไม่ไหวแล้วแท้ ๆ แต่กลับไม่มีท่าทีใด ๆ ที่บ่งบอกถึงความเจ็บปวดเลยแม้แต่นิดเดียว...พลันเธอก็ฉุกคิดอะไรบางอย่าง...ว่าตอนนี้ซูบารุคนเดิมน่าจะหายไปแล้ว...เหมือนตอนนั้น ตอนที่เขาดูดเลือดเธอและไม่ได้ยินเสียงอะไรใด ๆ ทั้งสิ้น...หญิงสาวมองผู้ที่อยู่ในความคิดด้วยใจที่เต้นระรัว

 _ทำไมมันถึงไม่เจ็บไม่ปวดเลย_ _!?_

ปีศาจหนุ่มคิดไม่ตกพลางพินิจคู่ต่อสู้ตรงหน้า...สำหรับเขาแล้วมันน่าแปลก เพราะตอนที่กรีดเข่าทั้งสองข้างไปนั้น แววตายังวูบไหวชัดเจนซะขนาดนั้น...คิดแล้วก็มองไปยังเข่าทั้งสองข้างของอีกฝ่าย

 _เลือดยังไหลอยู่ด้วยซ้ำ_

ถ้าว่ากันตามจริง จากปริมาณเลือดที่ไหลออกจากตัวแวมไพร์หนุ่มนั้น ตอนนี้น่าจะแทบไม่เหลือเรี่ยวแรงขยับตัวด้วยซ้ำ แค่กระดิกนิ้วได้ก็บุญโขแล้วกระมัง แล้วนี่อะไร!? ทำไมถึงยังเดินได้ ยังสู้ได้ขนาดนี้

 _หรือว่า_ _!?_

ดวงตาสีนิลเบิกกว้างขึ้นเล็กน้อยด้วยฉุกคิดอะไรบางอย่างได้ แล้วจึงรีบพิสูจน์ในสิ่งที่ตัวเองคิดทันที เขายกมือขึ้นมาแล้วใช้เล็บกรีดลงที่ส่วนล่างของลำคอตนเองเล็กน้อย แวมไพร์หนุ่มผงกหัวขึ้นทันที จากนั้นก็กระโจนเข้าใส่อย่างไม่คิดชีวิต ปีศาจหนุ่มเอี้ยวตัวหลบได้ทันจนทำให้อีกฝ่ายกลิ้งไปตามทาง พอตั้งหลักได้ดวงตาสีแดงฉานก็จ้องกลับมา

 _ใช่จริง ๆ_

รอยยิ้มปรากฏขึ้นที่ดวงหน้าคมของลูกครึ่งปีศาจ เขามองทุกอิริยาบถของอีกฝ่ายโดยไม่ละสายตาแม้แต่วินาทีเดียว...และทันทีที่อีกฝ่ายตั้งท่าจะพุ่งเข้าใส่เขานั่นเอง

"กรี๊ด!" มินาโกะร้องเสียงหลงด้วยความเจ็บปวดจากแผลที่ถูกกรีดเป็นแนวยาวจากหน้าแข้งขึ้นมายังต้นขา

 _ให้ข้าดูหน่อยสิ ว่าเจ้าจะกลบสัญชาตญาณดิบเพื่อผู้หญิงที่เจ้าบุกทะลวงมาช่วยได้ไหม_

ปีศาจหนุ่มยิ้มเยาะในขณะที่มองแวมไพร์หนุ่มที่ตอนแรกจะทะยานมาทางตนนั้น กลับเบนทิศทางกะทันหันไปยังหญิงสาว

"ไม่นะ ซูบารุ" เสียงที่เอื้อนเอ่ยนั้นแทบจะเป็นเสียงกระซิบ เธอรู้ดีว่าจากปริมาณเลือดที่เขาเสียไปนั้น หากจะชดเชยมันด้วยเลือดของเธอจนสติเขากลับคืนดังเดิมเหมือนตอนนั้นล่ะก็...เขาก็อาจจะไม่ได้พบกับเธออีกเลย...

วินาทีที่ซูบารุกำลังก้มลงหมายจะสูบเลือดออกไปจากร่างบางนั้น ฉับพลันเงาดำบางอย่างก็โฉบผ่านเข้ามาอย่างรวดเร็วและฟาดเข้าให้ที่ท้ายทอยแวมไพร์หนุ่ม ทันใดนั้นเขาก็หมดสติและล้มตัวลงทาบทับร่างเปลือยเปล่าของหญิงสาวพอดิบพอดี

 _ว้าย_ _!_ _นะ...หน้า...อยู่ตรงนั้น...แล้วมือนั่นอีก_

มินาโกะรู้สึกเขินอายจากการถูกสัมผัสโดยที่ผู้ที่สติดับวูบไปแล้ว แต่นั่นก็เป็นเพียงชั่วครู่เมื่อเธอตระหนักได้ว่าผู้มาใหม่คือใคร

"เรย์จิซัง...?"

 _มาที่นี่ได้ไง?_

นั่นเป็นคำถามที่เธอไม่ได้เอ่ยออกไปเพราะสิ่งที่หญิงสาวทำมีเพียงมองสบกับดวงตาสีม่วงอมแดงของชายหนุ่มผู้มีเรือนผมสีเข้มเท่านั้น

"ใครอีกวะ!?"

 _อีกนิดเดียวก็จะออกฤทธิ์เต็มที่แล้วนะเว้ย_ _!_

ปีศาจหนุ่มเข่นเขี้ยวเคี้ยวฟัน เขาจะไม่ยอมให้ใครมาพรากเธอไปจากอ้อมอกในเวลาที่เขาสู้อุตส่าห์รอคอยเป็นอันขาด!คิดแล้วจึงพุ่งเข้าใส่ผู้มาใหม่ ทว่ายังไม่ทันเข้าถึงตัวเรย์จิ ผู้บุกรุกรายต่อมาก็โผล่เข้ามาอย่างไม่มีปี่มีขลุ่ยพร้อมกับไขว้สองแขนปัดป้องการโจมตีของเขาได้ทันควัน เล็บแหลมคมจิกเข้าไปในเนื้อสีซีดของอีกฝ่าย ทว่าดวงตาสีน้ำเงินที่โผล่ขึ้นมาจากหลังแขนนั้นกลับดูไม่ยี่หระต่อความเจ็บปวดนั้น

"ชูซัง!?" มินาโกะมองชายหนุ่มผู้มีเรือนผมสีส้มสุกสว่างอย่างไม่เชื่อสายตา

ผู้ถูกเรียกหันไปมองทันที สิ่งที่เห็นทำให้เขาเผลอชะงักไปชั่วเสี้ยววินาที เรือนร่างงามเปลือยเปล่านอนหงายเปิดเผยทุกส่วนโค้งส่วนเว้านั้นกำลังถูกทาบทับด้วยร่างของน้องชายเขา

"ชู! อย่าชักช้า" เรย์จิหันไปบอกพี่ชายคนโตในขณะที่ตนกำลังหิ้วปีกน้องคนสุดท้องที่สลบไปด้วยฝีมือของเขาเองและจัดท่าจัดทางให้ขี่หลังตน

ชูสะบัดหน้าเล็กน้อย เขาสำรวจหญิงสาวอย่างรวดเร็วแล้วจึงออกแรงดึงโซ่เหล็ก...ซึ่งแน่นอนว่ามันไม่ขยับเขยื้อนเลยแม้แต่นิดเดียว

"อย่าคิดว่าจะพานางไปได้!" ปีศาจหนุ่มทะยานไปยังชูโดยไม่สนใจเรย์จิและซูบารุที่กำลังจะถูกหมาป่ารุมล้อมอยู่ไม่ไกล

"ชู!" แค่น้องชายคนรองเรียกชื่อตน ชายหนุ่มก็เข้าใจแล้วว่าอีกฝ่ายต้องการสื่ออะไร

"อ๊าก!" เสียงกรีดร้องด้วยความเจ็บปวดของหัวหน้าเผ่าทำให้ฝูงหมาป่าทั้งหมดชะงักงัน พวกมันไม่เคยได้ยินเสียงนี้มาก่อนเพราะหนุ่มลูกครึ่งปีศาจไม่เคยเสียท่าให้ใคร

ปีศาจหนุ่มมองลงไปที่มือของตนซึ่งกำลังสั่นเทาเพราะรอยกรีดที่กลางฝ่ามือ ไม่เคยมีสิ่งใดมาทำให้มือที่เขาภูมิใจเกิดรอยแผลได้มาก่อน! นั่นเพราะพันธุกรรมอันแสนเลอค่าของเขาได้เคลือบผิวหนังส่วนนี้ไว้หลายชั้นโดยธรรมชาติ...ปีศาจหนุ่มกุมข้อมือของตนไว้และเงยหน้าขึ้นมองผู้มาใหม่

"เจ้าเป็นใครกัน"

"ฉัน? ก็แวมไพร์ธรรมดานี่แหละ แต่ต่างกับพี่น้องนิดหน่อยตรงที่พลังพิเศษของฉันคือเจ้านี่" ชูยกมือข้างหนึ่งขึ้นมาเบื้องหน้า...มันยังมีรูปร่างเหมือน'มือ' ตามปกติทุกประการ เพียงแค่ตั้งแต่บริเวณข้อมือไปจนถึงสุดปลายนิ้วเปลี่ยนเป็นสีเทาดำและเงาวับราวกับเป็นเหล็กไหล

"ถึงจะเห็นอย่างนี้แต่ไม่มีสิ่งใดในโลกที่มันตัดไม่ได้" เขาเสริมพลางกระหยิ่มยิ้มย่อง

ท่าทางนั้นกระตุ้นความหงุดหงิดเข้าอย่างจัง ดวงตาสีรัตติกาลเป็นประกายวาบ

"ชูโว้ย! ช่วยเธอก่อน!"เรย์จิย้ำจุดประสงค์ของการมายืนอยู่ตรงนี้

ผู้ถูกเรียกพยักหน้าแล้วเริ่มตัดโซ่โลหะออกจากข้อมือและข้อเท้าหญิงสาวอย่างประณีตจนไม่น่าเชื่อว่าทำทุกอย่างด้วยเวลาอันสั้น เขาถอดเสื้อคลุมออกห่มร่างเธอและอุ้มหญิงสาวเอาไว้ด้วยสองแขนอย่างระมัดระวังไม่ให้มือเหล็กไหลเผลอไปเฉือนโดนเธอเข้า

 _ทำไมตัวเธอร้อนขนาดนี้_ _!?_

เขาตกใจกับไอร้อนที่แผ่ออกมาจากร่างหญิงสาวจนเกินปกติ

"อย่าปล่อยให้มันหนีไปได้!" ทันทีที่ปีศาจหนุ่มสั่งการ เหล่าหมาป่าผู้จงรักภักดีก็โอบล้อมคนทั้งสี่เอาไว้

"โอบคอฉันไว้ ฉันต้องใช้มือข้างนี้" ชูกระซิบพลางกระชับร่างหญิงสาวแน่นเข้าเล็กน้อย เธอทำตามทันที...เสื้อคลุมเพียงตัวเดียวไม่อาจกลบความอ่อนนุ่มจากสัมผัสของเรือนร่างที่แนบชิดกับเขาได้ ทว่าชายหนุ่มรู้ดีว่านั่นไม่ใช่สิ่งที่ควรคิดในตอนนี้...เขามองไปยังฝูงหมาป่า

"ถ้ากล้าเข้ามา พวกแกได้ร่างขาดเป็นสองท่อนแน่" เขายื่นมือเงาวับไปด้านหน้า "ถ้าอยากตายก็ลองดู"

คำขู่ของเขาได้ผล ไม่มีหมาป่าตัวใดที่กล้าย่างกรายเข้ามาเลย

"เจ้าพวกไม่ได้เรื่อง!" ปีศาจหนุ่มกางปีกและกระพือแรงจนแทบจะเกิดพายุขนาดย่อม เหล่าหมาป่าต่างเป๋ไปคนละทิศคนละทาง บ้างก็กระแทกเข้ากับผนัง บ้างก็พยายามจิกเล็บยึดกับพื้นไว้ ทว่ามันกลับครูดไปตามทางอย่างต้านไม่อยู่

ลมแรงปะทะเข้ากับคนทั้งสี่เพียงแวบเดียวแล้วทุกอย่างพลันเปลี่ยนเป็นนิ่งสงบเพราะชูใช้มือเหล็กไหลตัดลมที่ถาโถมเข้าใส่พวกตน ซึ่งนั่นยังความประหลาดใจให้แก่ปีศาจหนุ่มยิ่งนัก

"ตอนนี้ล่ะ!" เรย์จิตะโกนพลางกระโจนลงไปข้างล่างพร้อมหอบซูบารุที่ยังคงสลบไสลอยู่บนหลัง

"จับให้แน่นนะ" ชูบอกหญิงสาวอีกครั้ง แล้วทะยานตามออกไปแทบจะพร้อม ๆ กับที่เธอพยักหน้ารับ

* * *

A/N: พระรองออกโรง! ในตอนนี้ก็เห็นพลังพิเศษของชูกันไปแล้วเนอะ...เอ...มีใครจำได้บ้างไหมคะว่าไรต์เคยทิ้ง clue เอาไว้นิดนึงที่ซูบารุคิดแนว ๆ ว่า _อยากมีพลังพิเศษเท่ ๆ แบบพี่ ๆ_ น่ะค่ะ ^^ (มีใครจำได้บ้างไหมคะ ว่านั่นมาจากบทไหน? อิอิ)

ต้องบอกเลยว่า ตอนนี้คลอดได้ในเวลาอันสั้นเพราะมีคอมเมนต์กระแทกใจไรต์มาในช่วงที่กำลังฟื้นไข้พอดี เลยคันมือมาก (ก็เลยเกา...ไม่ใช่ล่ะ) ก็เลยเขียนได้อย่างมันมือสุด ๆ ไปเลย! ต้องขอขอบคุณนักอ่านท่านนั้นมา ณ ที่นี้ด้วยนะคะ เพราะไรต์ไม่ได้สัมผัสการเขียนแบบตะบี้ตะบันเต็มเหนี่ยวสุดแรงเกิดมานานมากกก ก็ฟินไปอีกแบบค่ะ ฮี่ ๆ (แต่ตอนนี้งานหลักจะกองท่วมหัวแว้ววว อร๊ายยย)

ป.ล. ขอบคุณนักอ่านทุกท่านเช่นเคยนะคะ ไม่ว่าจะเป็นสายอ่านเงียบ สายให้กำลังใจ สายแสดงความรู้สึก หรือสายไหนก็ตาม เพราะไรต์มีพวกคุณอยู่ ไรต์จึงสามารถถ่ายทอดเรื่องราวออกมาอย่างมีความสุขได้เต็มที่ค่ะ! ขอบคุณมาก ๆ เลยยย :))


	26. Chapter 26 Activate

**คำเตือน:** เรื่องนี้เป็นเพียงเรื่องที่แต่งขึ้นจากจินตนาการเท่านั้น ขอผู้อ่านโปรดใช้วิจารณญาณในการอ่าน แยกแยะได้ด้วยตนเองว่าเรื่องแต่งก็คือเรื่องแต่ง ไม่ใช่เรื่องจริงในชีวิต และไม่ใช่สิ่งที่ควรเฝ้าฝันว่าจะเกิดขึ้นจริง

 **Disclaimer:** I'm not the owner of "Sailor Moon" or "Diabolik Lovers"

* * *

 **บทที่** **26** **ออกฤทธิ์**

ทันทีที่เท้าของเรย์จิสัมผัสพื้นดิน ขาของเขาก็สั่นสะเทือนเกือบทั้งร่างจนแทบจะทรงตัวไม่อยู่ อันเนื่องมาจากแรงกระแทกจากการกระโดดลงจากที่สูง อีกทั้งยังต้องแบกรับน้ำหนักของตัวเองและของน้องชายคนสุดท้องเอาไว้ด้วย...เพียงครู่เดียวก็หยุดสั่น เขาหันขวับไปมองผู้ที่ตามมาทันทีที่ได้ยินเสียงลงน้ำหนักของฝ่าเท้า ใบหน้าของพี่ชายคนโตก็เหยเกไม่แพ้เขาเมื่อครู่

"ไปเถอะ" เรย์จิกล่าวพลางเหลือบมองไปด้านบนอย่างรวดเร็ว

 _ทำไมมันไม่ตามมา?_

แม้จะไม่เข้าใจ แต่เขาก็ตัดสินใจเก็บความสงสัยเอาไว้พลางกระชับร่างน้องชายที่ขี่หลังตน แล้วจึงวิ่งนำออกไปในความมืด

* * *

เสียงสวบสาบของฝีเท้าสองคู่ที่กำลังวิ่งบนผืนดินอันอุดมไปด้วยใบไม้ใบหญ้าตามทางนั้น รวดเร็วซะจนทำให้สองพี่น้องแวมไพร์หนุ่มหอบหนักกว่าปกติ ด้วยหมายจะวิ่งหนีอย่างสุดกำลังโดยไม่สนขีดจำกัดตัวเอง อีกทั้งหยาดเหงื่อที่ไหลลงมาเป็นทางจากโคนผมเหนือหน้าผากอย่างไม่มีทีท่าว่าจะหยุดนั้น ก็ทำให้พวกเขาต้องคอยสะบัดหน้าไล่หยดน้ำเหล่านั้นเป็นระยะ ๆ

"ตรงนั้น!" เรย์จิพูดขึ้นแล้วหันกลับมาหาชูแวบหนึ่งก่อนจะบุ้ยใบ้ไปทางถ้ำเล็ก ๆ ใต้ชะง่อนผาขนาดเตี้ยเบื้องหน้าไปไม่ไกลนัก

มินาโกะผู้ยังคงอยู่ในอ้อมแขนของชูมองตามทิศทางที่เรย์จิกล่าว เธอค่อย ๆ มองไล่ตั้งแต่ปากถ้ำที่ดูคุ้นตาอย่างบอกไม่ถูก แล้วเบนทิศทางไปที่ต้นสนขนาดใหญ่ยักษ์หน้าปากถ้ำ จากนั้นจึงไล่สายตาลงไปที่โคนต้นพลันหัวใจก็กระตุกวูบ

 _...ฉัน...เคยมาที่นี่..._

ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินเบิกกว้างขึ้นและฉายแววสงสัยด้วยไม่รู้เลยว่าเหตุใดเธอจึงคิดเช่นนั้น สมองของหญิงสาวตระหนักได้อยู่ทุกเวลาว่าเธอไม่เคยมาเหยียบที่นี่ แต่กลับไม่อาจสลัดความรู้สึกที่ว่าตนเคยมาที่ถ้ำนี้ออกไปจากใจได้เลย...

* * *

เพียงเวลาไม่นานทั้งสี่ก็มาถึงปากถ้ำ เรย์จิเดินนำเข้าไปก่อนแล้วกวาดสายตาไปรอบด้านอย่างรวดเร็ว

 _น่าจะไม่มีอะไรนะ_

คิดพลางจ้องฝ่าความมืดเข้าไปข้างใน ดวงตาสีม่วงแดงหรี่ลงเล็กน้อยอย่างพยายามมองทะลุไปให้ลึกที่สุด ทว่าก็ไม่เห็นอะไรมากไปกว่าความมืดที่ดูไร้ที่สิ้นสุด...ชายหนุ่มถอนหายใจออกมาเฮือกใหญ่แล้วจึงค่อย ๆ วางร่างน้องชายผู้ยังคงไม่ได้สติลงบนพื้นพิงกับผนังถ้ำอย่างเบามือแล้วจึงวางมือที่รวงผมสีเงินแผ่วเบา

 _เจ้าบ้าเอ๊ย ทำไมต้องบุกไปถึงนั่นคนเดียวด้วย_

ชายหนุ่มมองน้องชายที่หลับสนิทและทั้งเนื้อทั้งตัวเต็มไปด้วยบาดแผล พลันเสียงฝีเท้าของชูที่เดินตามเข้ามาก็ทำให้เขากระตุกมือกลับมาทันควัน

"เดี๋ยวฉันไปดูข้างในก่อนนะ" เรย์จิกล่าวราวกับเมื่อครู่ไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้น โดยหารู้ไม่ว่าอีกฝ่ายทันเห็นภาพเมื่อครู่

ชูทำเพียงพยักหน้ารับ เขาคิดว่าตนไม่ควรทักเรื่องเมื่อครู่ออกไป ไม่เช่นนั้นน้องชายคนรองผู้ปากไม่ค่อยตรงกับใจจะไม่ยอมรับและอาจจะลับฝีปากกันไปถึงเช้าแน่...จากนั้นจึงค่อย ๆ วางร่างของหญิงสาวในอ้อมแขนด้วยสองมืออย่างนุ่มนวล

มินาโกะมองชายหนุ่มตรงหน้าเพียงแวบเดียวและเบนสายตาไปยังแวมไพร์หนุ่มผู้ยังไม่คืนสติ

"ช่วยเขาที" หญิงสาวส่งสายตาอ้อนวอน น้ำใส ๆ รื้นอยู่ในดวงตาสีน้ำเงินสวย

ชูขมวดคิ้วเล็กน้อย เขาหันไปมองซูบารุแล้วจึงหันกลับมาทางเธออย่างไม่เข้าใจ

"แผลที่เข่า...เมื่อกี้ยังเลือดไหลไม่หยุดเลย...แล้วก็ที่แขนด้วย" หญิงสาวเสริมพลางคิดย้อนไปถึงเหตุการณ์เมื่อครู่ ซูบารุโดนปีศาจหนุ่มกรีดเข้าที่เข่าทั้งสองข้างจนเลือดอาบ เขาเสียเลือดซะจนทำให้เปลี่ยนไปเป็นคนละคน มิหนำซ้ำยังโดนเล่นงานตรงแผลเก่าจากค้างคาวเขี้ยวยักษ์ที่แขนพับนั่นอีก

"แต่..." ชูเหลือบไปยังเรียวขาขาวนวลที่โผล่พ้นเสื้อคลุม มันยังคงมีรอยกรีดเป็นแนวยาวอยู่ แต่ดูเหมือนว่าเลือดจะหยุดไหลแล้ว...แสดงว่าแผลไม่ลึกมาก เมื่อตระหนักได้ดังนั้นเขาจึงพยักหน้ารับแล้วมุ่งไปทางน้องชาย

เมื่อประชิดตัวซูบารุ ชูก็ย่อตัวลงนั่ง ฉีกปลายเสื้อไปพลางพินิจบาดแผลที่เขาทั้งสองข้าง

 _เหมือนเลือดจะไหลจนแทบไม่เหลือแล้วมั้งเนี่ย_

ความกังวลเริ่มฉายชัดในแววตา

 _ท่าทางจะเจอมาหนักน่าดู_

ชูค่อย ๆ ใช้เศษเสื้อพันแผลเพื่อห้ามเลือดที่ยังไหลอยู่เป็นสายเล็ก ๆ พลางคิดย้อนไปถึงช่วงที่เขากับเรย์จิเพิ่งไปถึงถ้ำมหึมาของปีศาจหนุ่ม พวกเขาต้องตกใจในสิ่งที่เห็น เมื่อมีซากศพของค้างคาวเขี้ยวยักษ์และหมาป่าเกลื่อนกลาดทั่วบริเวณตั้งแต่ปากทางเข้าไปถึงทางข้างใน เลือดของสัตว์เหล่านั้นเจิ่งนองปะปนไปกับเลือดที่มีกลิ่นอันคุ้นเคย...กลิ่นเลือดของซูบารุ...หลังจากนั้นพวกเขาต้องเสียเวลาตามรอยเลือดไปหลายทางมากกว่าจะเจอตัวน้องชาย...นั่นแสดงว่า ซูบารุเองก็ต้องสู้ยิบตาด้วยตัวคนเดียวติดต่อกันเป็นเวลานานกว่าจะไปเจอกับหญิงสาว...

 _อึดชะมัด_

ตอนนี้เขาย้ายไปพันแผลที่แขนของน้องชายแล้ว

 _ทำไมต้องทำขนาดนี้...เพื่อเธองั้นเหรอ?_

เขาแวบหันไปมองหญิงสาวที่ยังคงจ้องมาทางเขา แล้วจึงหันกลับมาใส่ใจกับเรื่องตรงหน้าต่อ

 _นั่นสินะ...สำหรับเธอแล้ว สงสัยคงจะเป็นฉันไม่ได้จริงๆ...ยอมแพ้เลยว่ะ_

ชูพันแผลให้ซูบารุเสร็จเรียบร้อย

พลันมินาโกะที่จ้องคนทั้งสองจนถึงเมื่อครู่ก็ตระหนักถึงอะไรบางอย่างได้

"มือ...?" เธอเอ่ยพลางจ้องไปยังมือของเขาข้างที่ก่อนหน้านี้ยังเป็นเงาวับสีเทาดำ

 _แต่เมื่อกี้ก็พันแผลให้ซูบารุได้แล้วนี่นา...สงสัยจะบังคับได้ตามใจสั่ง_

"อ๋อ นี่น่ะเหรอ" เขาชูมือข้างหนึ่งขึ้นมาตรงหน้า "มันอยู่ได้แค่ยี่สิบนาทีน่ะ เจ็ดวันใช้ได้ทีนึง เลยต้องไว้ใช้ตอนจำเป็นจริง ๆ เท่านั้น"

ดวงตาคู่สีน้ำเงินต่างสอดประสานกัน

 _'_ _จำเป็นจริง ๆ เท่านั้น_ _'_ _...งั้นเหรอ_

จู่ ๆ มินาโกะก็รู้สึกละอายใจขึ้นมา เธอค่อย ๆ หลุบตาลงต่ำ

"ชูซัง...เอ่อ...ขอโทษนะที่ทำให้ต้องใช้มือนั่น" หญิงสาวนั่งกอดเข่าและกระชับเสื้อคลุมเข้าหาตัว

"ขอโทษทำไม" ชูไม่เข้าใจ เขามองไปยังหญิงสาวที่ดูรู้สึกผิดตรงหน้า

"ก็...ทั้ง ๆ ที่มือนั่นควรใช้ในเวลาจำเป็นเท่านั้น..."

ชูขมวดคิ้ว เขาไม่เข้าใจเธอเลยสักนิด จากนั้นจึงตัดสินใจเดินเข้าไปหาหญิงสาวและย่อตัวลงนั่งตรงหน้าเธอ

"เธอบ้าหรือเปล่า" แม้คำพูดจะดูเหมือนใช้อารมณ์ แต่น้ำเสียงนั้นกลับฟังรื่นหูซะจนหญิงสาวช้อนตาขึ้นมองเขา "เธอจะมาขอโทษทำไมฮึ"

เมื่อเห็นว่าอีกฝ่ายยังคงเงียบ เขาจึงเสริม

"นี่ฟังนะ" กล่าวพลางใช้นิ้วโป้งปัดปอยผมข้างหนึ่งของเธอไปทัดหู "ฉันช่วยเธอ มันมีสิ่งที่เธอควรจะพูดมากกว่าขอโทษหรือเปล่า"

มินาโกะรู้สึกเขินอายกะทันหันกับท่าทีอันอ่อนโยนของคนตรงหน้า จากนั้นจึงเอ่ย

"...ขอบคุณนะ..." กล่าวจบ เธอก็ต้องตกตะลึงกับภาพตรงหน้า เพราะเขาคลี่ยิ้มละไมให้เธอ มันเป็นรอยยิ้มที่แท้จริงครั้งแรกที่เธอได้รับจากคนคนนี้และเป็นรอยยิ้มที่อ่อนโยนที่สุด...ที่ผ่านมาเธอเคยเห็นแต่ยิ้มขี้เล่นและยิ้มเจ้าเล่ห์ของเขาเท่านั้น

"ก็แค่นี้" ว่าพลางฉีกปลายเสื้อของตนออกเล็กน้อย "ยื่นขามาสิ"

หญิงสาวเบิกตาโพลง เธอจะยื่นได้อย่างไรในเมื่อเสื้อคลุมนั้นยาวแค่พอปิดสะโพกเท่านั้น

"ทำแผลไง" ขาดคำ หญิงสาวจึงค่อย ๆ ยืดขาออกมาแต่โดยดี

ชายหนุ่มอดรู้สึกใจเต้นกับเรียวขาสวยไม่ได้ ทว่าเขาก็ต้องปั้นสีหน้าให้เป็นปกติเข้าไว้ มิฉะนั้นเธอคงจะไม่ยอมให้เขาทำแผลเป็นแน่...ชายหนุ่มบรรจงพันเศษผ้าเข้าที่ขาของเธอ เพียงไม่กี่นาทีเขาก็พันแผลเรียบร้อย

"เอ่อ...ขอบคุณ" เธอก้มหน้างุดด้วยความเขินอายจนไม่ทันเห็นว่าอีกฝ่ายยิ้มอย่างเอ็นดูในท่าทีอันแสนน่ารักนั้น

 _ได้ยินบ่อย ๆ ก็จั๊กจี้เหมือนกันแฮะ_

ชายหนุ่มนึกในใจ พลันฉุกคิดอะไรบางอย่างได้

"เดี๋ยวฉันไปดูแถว ๆ ปากถ้ำก่อน เธออยู่นี่ได้ใช่ไหม" เมื่ออีกฝ่ายพยักหน้าหงึกหงัก เขาก็ลุกขึ้นแล้วเดินออกไปจากถ้ำ

* * *

มินาโกะมองชูที่เดินลับสายตาไป แล้วจึงหันกลับไปมองที่ฝั่งตรงข้าม ชายหนุ่มผู้มีรวงผมสีเงินยังคงสลบไสล...หญิงสาวค่อย ๆ ยันตัวลุกขึ้น กระชับเสื้อคลุมและเดินไปหาเขา เธอนั่งลงที่หน้าชายหนุ่มผู้ยังคงอยู่ในห้วงนิทรา

 _...ซูบารุ..._

มือบางเลื่อนขึ้นไปโอบพวงแก้มซีดเซียวของแวมไพร์หนุ่มตรงหน้า เธอไล่มองไปทั่วร่างของชายหนุ่ม นอกจากบาดแผลใหญ่ ๆ ที่ทำแผลไปแล้ว ก็ยังมีรอยขีดข่วนและมีเลือดซิบอยู่อีกหลายสิบแห่งกระจายไปทั่ว

 _คงจะเจ็บน่าดู_

หญิงสาวแตะเบา ๆ ที่แผลเล็ก ๆ แผลหนึ่ง เธอคิดย้อนไปถึงดวงตาสีแดงฉานไร้ตาขาวของเขา...นั่นเป็นครั้งที่สองแล้วที่เธอเห็นเขาเป็นเช่นนั้น

 _ถ้าตื่นมาจะเป็นยังไงบ้างนะ_

หญิงสาวจับจ้องไปที่ใบหน้าเผือดสีของคนในห้วงคิด มือบางเลื่อนขึ้นไปโอบพวงแก้มข้างหนึ่ง...ทันใดนั้นเธอก็รู้สึกร้อน! ร้อนราวกับร่างกายกำลังจะถูกเผาจากข้างใน หญิงสาวถอดเสื้อคลุมออกพลันล้มตัวลงบนพื้นแล้วดิ้นไปมา เธอกัดริมฝีปากตัวเอง ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินสวยมีน้ำตาเล็ด ประกายไฟบางอย่างในร่างกายแล่นพล่านไปทั่วร่างราวกับจะแผดเผาเรือนร่างนี้ หญิงสาวหอบหายใจแรง เหงื่อผุดพราวไปทุกอณู...

* * *

เวลาผ่านไปนานแค่ไหนไม่รู้ แต่มินาโกะคิดว่าตนสามารถปรับตัวให้คุ้นชินกับความร้อนภายในกายได้แล้วเพราะเธอรู้สึกว่าร่างกายมันเบา...เบาสบายเกินไปด้วยซ้ำ ทั้งยังรู้สึกถึงความสนุกสนานอะไรบางอย่างที่คอยปะทุขึ้นมาเรื่อย ๆ จากข้างในด้วย...ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินจ้องเขม็งไปที่ชายหนุ่มผู้ยังคงสลบไสล หญิงสาวเผลอกลืนน้ำลายอึกใหญ่โดยไม่รู้ตัว เธอค่อย ๆ คลานเข้าไปใกล้เขา...มือบางลูบไล้แผ่นอกแกร่งผ่านเนื้อผ้าบางเบาที่ขาดวิ่นจากร่องรอยการต่อสู้...

มาถึงตอนนี้ ชูก็ค่อนข้างมั่นใจแล้วว่าถ้ำแห่งนี้ปลอดภัยมากพอสำหรับค้างคืน เพราะว่าปากถ้ำและบริเวณโดยรอบในระยะหลายเมตรไม่ปรากฏวี่แววของสิ่งมีชีวิตใด ๆ เขาจึงตัดสินใจเดินกลับมา...

ทันทีที่เข้าไปในถ้ำ ก็ต้องชะงักค้างกับเหตุการณ์ตรงหน้า หญิงสาวผู้มีรวงผมสีทองยาวสลวยนั้น บัดนี้กำลังเปลือยกายคร่อมร่างน้องชายของเขา มิหนำซ้ำ แวมไพร์หนุ่มที่ดูอย่างไรก็ยังคงหลับอยู่กลับเปลือยท่อนบนไปแล้วเสียอย่างนั้น!?

"ทำอะไรน่ะ!?" ทว่าเสียงนั้นดูราวกับจะไปไม่ถึงหญิงสาวทั้ง ๆ ที่เขามั่นใจว่าตนเองพูดเสียงดังพอ ชายหนุ่มจึงเปลี่ยนเป็นถลาเข้าไปหาเธอแทนและคว้าแขนข้างหนึ่งไว้ทันที "มินาโกะ เธอทำอะไร!?"

ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินคู่สวยของหญิงสาวนั้นจ้องกลับมา จากนั้นเธอก็ส่งยิ้มหวานหยดย้อยให้จนเขาเผลอคลายมือออก ทว่าสิ่งที่เธอทำต่อมากลับทำให้เขาตัวแข็งทื่อ เมื่อหญิงสาวโอบรอบคอชายหนุ่มและเบียดร่างอ่อนนุ่มเข้าแนบชิดร่างแกร่ง สายตาของเธอโลมเลียอย่างไม่ปิดบัง

ชีพจรของชายหนุ่มเต้นรัวเร็ว เขารู้สึกเหมือนกับอุณหูมิในร่างกำลังพุ่งสูงขึ้นฉับพลันจากสัมผัสอ่อนนุ่ม...เขารู้ดีว่าไม่ควร แต่ก็อดไล่สายตามองเรือนร่างตรงหน้าอันแสนมีเสน่ห์เย้ายวนของเธอไม่ได้ จากนั้นสายตาร้อนแรงก็อ้อยอิ่งอยู่ที่เนื้อนวลขาวเนียนที่บดเบียดแผงอกของเขาอยู่

หญิงสาวเขย่งตัวขึ้นเล็กน้อยและเริ่มจูบแผ่วเบาที่ลำคอของเขา พลันชายหนุ่มก็ขนลุกซู่ เขาพานพบผู้หญิงมากมายที่เข้าหาเขาก่อนแต่กลับไม่เคยมีใครที่ทำให้เขารู้สึกตื่นเต้นในทุกวินาทีได้เช่นนี้...มือของชายหนุ่มค่อย ๆ เลื่อนขึ้นมาโอบแผ่นหลังเปลือยเปล่า ทันใดนั้นไอร้อนแผดเผาก็ซึมผ่านรูขุมขน! เขากระตุกแขนออกทันควัน

 _ทำไมมันร้อนขนาดนี้_ _!?_

ชายหนุ่มตื่นตระหนก ตอนแรกเขานึกว่าความรู้สึกร้อนวูบวาบนั้นมาจากตัวเองที่ตื่นเต้นไปกับทุกการเคลื่อนไหวของหญิงสาว แต่ถ้าร่างเธอร้อนขนาดนี้...มันไม่ใช่เรื่องปกติธรรมดาแล้ว

"ทำอะไรอยู่น่ะ!?"

ชูหันขวับไปที่ต้นเสียงและพบว่าเรย์จิยืนนิ่งอึ้งอยู่ไม่ไกลจากซูบารุ

"เฮ้ย! เปล่า ฉันยังไม่ได้ทำอะไรเลย!" ไม่พูดเปล่า เขายกมือขึ้นสองข้างแสดงความบริสุทธิ์ใจ ซึ่งแม้จะทำขนาดนั้น น้องชายสุดที่รักก็ยังก้าวอาด ๆ มาที่เขาแล้วกระชากตัวหญิงสาวออกไปทันที ดวงตาสีม่วงอมแดงจ้องผ่านเลนส์แว่น

"ฉันพูดจริง ๆ นะ! เธอไม่ปกติ ตัวร้อนมากด้วย" ขาดคำ เรย์จิก็หรี่ตาลงเล็กน้อย...ถ้าบอกว่าเธอตัวร้อนก็ไม่น่าใช่นะ ก็ดูสบายดีไม่น่าจะเป็นไข้หวัดได้...แถมเมื่อกี้เขายังโกรธพี่ชายมากด้วยที่ฉวยโอกาสกับเธอในเวลาแบบนี้ ดังนั้นความร้อนที่เขารู้สึกได้น่าจะมาจากตัวเขาเองมากกว่า

ทันใดนั้น สัมผัสของริมฝีปากก็ประทับลงที่ปลายคางของเขาแผ่วเบา ชายหนุ่มตัวแข็งเกร็งจากการจู่โจมที่ไม่ทันตั้งตัว เขามองเธออย่างไม่เชื่อสายตา ทว่าหญิงสาวทำเพียงสบตาเขาด้วยแววตาฉ่ำวาวและวางมือลงบนแผ่นอกกำยำ แล้วจึงค่อย ๆ ลูบไล้กล้ามเนื้อแกร่งนั้นอย่างสิเน่หา ไล้เรื่อยไปหยุดอยู่ที่กระดุม เพียงไม่นานเธอก็เริ่มปลดเม็ดแรกออก

"เฮ้ย!" ชูแทรกมาตรงกลางระหว่างมินาโกะกับเรย์จิ เขาหันไปทางน้องชาย "อย่ามัวแต่นิ่งสิ! เธอไม่ปกติน่ะเห็นไหม"

"ฉัน...ฉันรู้สึกร้อนไปหมด" เรย์จิก้มลงมองมือที่สั่นเล็กน้อยของตัวเองเพราะเกือบควบคุมอารมณ์ไม่อยู่

"ไม่ใช่นาย...เธอต่างหาก" ขาดคำ เรย์จิก็เงยหน้ามองชูพลางขมวดคิ้วมุ่น "ตัวเธอร้อนมาก ทำไงดี"

มาถึงตอนนี้เรย์จิก็เข้าใจประเด็นแล้ว ทว่าหญิงสาวก็เบียดเข้ามาตรงกลางระหว่างคนทั้งคู่ เธอโอบแขนข้างหนึ่งรอบคอชู อีกข้างที่เรย์จิ

เรย์จิหลับตาลงพลางกุมขมับด้วยพยายามคิดหาทางออกพร้อม ๆ กับคุมสติตัวเองไม่ให้เผลอร่วมมือกับพี่ชายคนโตแล้วฉวยโอกาสในตอนที่เธอไม่ปกติ...พลันเขาก็ลืมตาขึ้น

"ข้างใน!" เมื่อเห็นว่าอีกฝ่ายยังไม่เข้าใจ จึงเสริม "เมื่อกี้ที่ฉันเดินดูข้างใน มันมีบ่อน้ำอยู่"

ชูทำสีหน้างงงวยไม่ปิดบัง

"โว้ย!" เรย์จิช้อนร่างหญิงสาวขึ้นอุ้มด้วยสองมือ "ลองเข้าไปข้างในก่อนละกัน"

ชูมองเรย์จิที่เดินดุ่ม ๆ เข้าไปข้างในพร้อมกับหญิงสาวในอ้อมแขนแล้วจึงเหลือบไปมองน้องชายคนสุดท้อง

 _ปล่อยไว้ตรงนี้แป๊บนึงคงไม่เป็นไรนะ_

คิดแล้วจึงรีบเดินตามทั้งสองเข้าไป

* * *

A/N: พอแก้ไขปรับปรุงตอนนี้เสร็จ เนื้อเพลงท่อนนี้ก็ขึ้นมาเลยค่ะ _'_ _ไอเธอมันคือนางแมวยั่วสวาท ไอเธอมันคือปีศาจหุ่นเซ็กซี่_ _'_...แบบว่า...ท่านผู้อ่าน _ทัน_ เพลงนี้กันใช่ไหมคะ ..

เดี๋ยวอีกสักพักจะเข้าสู่แก่นเรื่องประเด็นถัดไปแล้วนะคะ ขอบคุณผู้อ่านทุกท่านที่ติดตามอ่านและคอยให้กำลังใจเสมอมาค่าาา :))


	27. Chapter 27 Purify

**คำเตือน:** เรื่องนี้เป็นเพียงเรื่องที่แต่งขึ้นจากจินตนาการเท่านั้น ขอผู้อ่านโปรดใช้วิจารณญาณในการอ่าน แยกแยะได้ด้วยตนเองว่าเรื่องแต่งก็คือเรื่องแต่ง ไม่ใช่เรื่องจริงในชีวิต และไม่ใช่สิ่งที่ควรเฝ้าฝันว่าจะเกิดขึ้นจริง

 **Disclaimer:** I'm not the owner of "Sailor Moon" or "Diabolik Lovers"

* * *

 **บทที่ 27 ชำระล้าง**

เรย์จิเดินลึกเข้าไปในถ้ำเรื่อย ๆ โดยมีชูตามติดไม่ห่าง ระหว่างทาง มินาโกะที่อยู่ในอ้อมแขนก็ขยับคลอเคลียชายหนุ่มไม่หยุดราวกับลูกแมวที่ซุกไซ้เจ้าของตลอดเวลา ทั้งยังไอร้อนผ่าวจากร่างบางที่แผ่มายังร่างแกร่งอยู่ทุกขณะก็ทำให้เขารู้สึกสติแทบจะกระเจิง

ไม่นานนักทั้งสามก็เดินมาถึงบ่อขนาดเล็กที่มีน้ำสีเขียวสว่างเรืองรอง มันงดงามเสียจนดูราวกับกำลังเปล่งแสงจาง ๆ สะท้อนไปยังผนังถ้ำทั่วบริเวณ อีกทั้งเงากระเพื่อมเบา ๆ ที่ฉาบไปยังหินงอกที่พื้น รวมถึงหินย้อยบนเพดานถ้ำก็ช่างสวยสะกดสายตาเสียนี่กระไร

"...แล้วไงต่อ...?" ชูถามขึ้นในขณะที่ยังจ้องมองความงามนั้น แล้วสักครู่จึงเบนสายตาไปยังน้องชายผู้หยุดยืนอยู่ไม่ไกล

เรย์จิไม่ตอบอะไร สิ่งที่เขาทำมีเพียงก้าวยาว ๆ แล้วลงไปในบ่อน้ำทั้งอย่างนั้น

"เฮ้ย!?" ชูอ้าปากค้างเพียงครู่ แล้วจึงรีบเดินตามลงไปและคว้าไหล่น้องชายเอาไว้ "จะทำอะไรวะ?"

ผู้ที่ถูกรั้งไว้หันกลับมามองเขาแวบหนึ่งแล้วจึงเอ่ย

"ลองดูน่ะ _…_ ถ้ามันร้อนนักก็ดับด้วยเย็นซะ" เรย์จิไม่พูดเปล่า เขาก้าวลึกลงไปอีกจนผิวน้ำอยู่ที่ระดับเอว แล้วจึงหย่อนร่างหญิงสาวในอ้อมแขนลงไปอย่างช้า ๆ

ทันทีที่ผิวเนื้อของมินาโกะสัมผัสน้ำเย็นเฉียบ เธอก็สะดุ้งโหยงแล้วแนบร่างชิดเข้ากับเรย์จิมากยิ่งขึ้นด้วยหวังว่าการทำเช่นนี้จะทำให้ตนรอดพ้นจากสถานการณ์ในตอนนี้ ทว่าอีกฝ่ายไม่ยอม เพราะเขาย่อตัวลงไปพร้อมกับเธอจนของเหลวสีสว่างท่วมมิดลำคอคนทั้งคู่

กระแสน้ำเย็นยะเยือกนั้นดูราวกับจะแทรกซึมเข้าไปในทุกรูขุมขนของหญิงสาว มันเย็นสุดขั้วเสียจนร่างทั้งร่างของเธอเริ่มสั่น...หยาดน้ำทุกหยดคลับคล้ายคลับคลาว่าจะมีทิศทางชัดเจน เพราะมันกำลังมุ่งไปดับประกายไฟอันแสนร้อนแรงในกายเธอ...พลันหญิงสาวก็ตะเกียกตะกายหนักเข้าจนสามารถสลัดออกจากอ้อมแขนแกร่งได้ ทว่ากลับร่วงลงไปในน้ำสีเขียวจนมันท่วมมิดหัวแทน แทบจะในทันทีเธอก็ผุดขึ้นมาแล้วพยายามพาตัวเองออกไปจากบ่อน้ำนี่ ไม่ทันไรก็ไปถึงบริเวณใกล้ขอบบ่อที่ชูยืนอยู่ ทันใดนั้นหญิงสาวก็โผเข้ากอดชายหนุ่มทันทีโดยไม่สนใจดวงตาที่เบิกโพลงของเขา

"ไป...ไปจากที่นี่" เสียงที่เธอเปล่งออกมานั้นยังหวานใสดังเดิม ทว่าคำพูดกลับดูห้วนอย่างน่าประหลาด

จากสีหน้าอันแสนทรมานของคนตรงหน้าและดวงตาที่แสนรวดร้าวที่ส่งมาให้ชายหนุ่มนั้น ทำให้ชูรวบตัวหญิงสาวขึ้นอย่างไม่ลังเล

"หยุด!" เรย์จิตะโกนแล้วจึงลุยน้ำไปทางคนทั้งคู่อย่างรวดเร็ว "มันเป็นอย่างที่ฉันคิด น้ำนี่ต้องมีดีอะไรสักอย่าง"

"มันดียังไงวะ เธอดูทรมานจะตาย!?" ขาดคำก็เดินขึ้นจากบ่อหมายจะพาหญิงสาวออกไป

"ชู!" เสียงของเรย์จิดังขึ้นอีก มันก้องกังวานไปทั่วบริเวณจนเกิดเสียงสะท้อน "เชื่อฉัน บ่อน้ำนี่มันกำลังล้างพิษหรืออะไรบางอย่างในตัวเธอ...ที่ทำให้เธอเป็นแบบนี้"

ชูยืนนิ่งอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง ร่างบางเริ่มค่อย ๆ สั่นน้อยลงทุกทีจนในที่สุดก็หยุดลง ทันใดนั้น มินาโกะก็ช้อนดวงตาสีน้ำเงินขึ้นมองเขาด้วยสายตายั่วยวน แววตานั้นเป็นประกายซุกซน เธอเริ่มไล้มือไปที่กรามของเขา ระเรื่อยลงไปยังลำคอ แล้วบีบที่ไหล่แกร่งแผ่วเบาอย่างกระตุ้นอารมณ์ นั่นทำให้ชูพิจารณาในสิ่งที่น้องชายพูดอีกครั้ง...แล้วในที่สุดก็เริ่มคล้อยตาม

"พาเธอกลับมาซะ" เรย์จิสั่งเสียงเฉียบ ดวงตาสีม่วงอมแดงจ้องเขม็งอย่างน่ากลัว

 _อย่าให้ฉันต้องทำอะไรที่ไม่จำเป็น_

เขาคิดพลางกำหมัดแน่นเข้า

ชูเหลือบมองหญิงสาวในอ้อมแขนแวบหนึ่งแล้วจึงถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่ เขาเดินกลับลงไปในบ่ออีกครั้ง...

น้ำเย็นเยียบสัมผัสร่างบางอีกครา ในครั้งนี้ชายหนุ่มทั้งสองต่างตัดสินใจยืนล้อมหญิงสาวทั้งด้านหน้าและด้านหลัง เพราะยังจำภาพที่เธอพยายามตะเกียกตะกายออกไปจากบ่อน้ำได้ แล้วในตอนนี้ก็ดูไม่ต่างกัน...อาจจะหนักกว่าด้วยซ้ำเพราะสาวเจ้าดูทุรนทุราย มือไม้ปัดป่ายไปทั่วร่างสองพี่น้องอย่างบรรยายไม่ถูกว่าทำไปด้วยความสิเน่หาหรือกำลังขอความช่วยเหลือกันแน่...พลันมือหนาข้างหนึ่งก็ควักน้ำแล้วลูบไล้ไหล่มนจากด้านหลัง

"เฮ้ย!?" ชูอุทานเสียงดังพลางมองไปยังเรย์จิที่เริ่มสัมผัสเรือนร่างของหญิงสาว

"แบบนี้มันน่าจะเร็วกว่าเอาแต่ปล่อยให้ดิ้นไปดิ้นมา" ขาดคำ เรย์จิก็ควักน้ำขึ้นอีกครั้งและเริ่มลูบไล้ลำคอระหง ซึ่งหญิงสาวเองก็มีท่าทีตอบสนองที่แปลกประหลาด บางช่วงเธอก็ดูพึงพอใจกับการที่เรือนกายถูกสัมผัสจากชายหนุ่ม แต่บางช่วงเธอก็ยังคงดีดดิ้นราวกับต้องการออกไปจากตรงนี้

"แต่...มันจะดีเหรอวะ" คิ้วของพี่ชายคนโตเริ่มขมวดเข้าหากันอย่างครุ่นคิด

เรย์จิหยุดทุกอย่างไว้เพียงครู่ เขาเงยหน้าขึ้นและจ้องตาอีกฝ่ายนิ่ง สักพักจึงพ่นลมหายใจออกมาอย่างแรงแล้วเอ่ย

"จะบอกว่าตัวเองเป็นสุภาพบุรุษขนาดนั้นเลย?" คำพูดนี้แทงใจดำผู้ฟังเข้าอย่างจัง "ฉันรู้ว่าแกก็เคย"

 _สายตาฟ้องขนาดนั้น_

เรย์จิคิด เขาเชื่อเต็มที่ว่าพี่ชายของตนต้องเคยสัมผัสเรือนร่างนี้แน่นอน...เพราะครั้งหนึ่งเขาเคยเห็นรอยจูบของชูอยู่ที่ซอกคอขาวเนียน

"และครั้งนี้ก็ไม่ใช่เพื่อใคร แต่เพื่อเธอ" เมื่อเห็นว่าอีกฝ่ายยังคงนิ่ง เขาจึงกล่าวต่อ "หรือจะให้ฉันกดหัวเธอลงไปแทน?"

 _แม้จะไม่อยากทำก็เถอะ_

เรย์จิคิดจะทำจริง ๆ เพราะในหัวของเขาตอนนี้มันสั่งให้เขาต้องรีบกำจัด 'บางสิ่ง' ในตัวเธอ ที่ชายหนุ่มเองก็ไม่รู้แน่ชัดว่าคืออะไร แต่มันทำให้เธอมีอาการเช่นนี้...และถ้าเธอยังคงยั่วหรือเล้าโลมเขาไม่หยุด เขากลัวใจตัวเองว่าจะอดรนทนไม่ไหวอีกต่อไป

"พอ ๆ ไม่ต้องเลย" ชูยกมือสองข้างขึ้นมาขนานกับใบหน้าคมอย่างยอมแพ้แล้วจึงกล่าวต่อ "แต่...เอาจริงเหรอวะ"

น้องชายคนรองกลอกตาเล็กน้อยก่อนจะมองไปยังอีกฝ่าย

"ไม่ต้องพูดมาก" แล้วเขาจึงควักน้ำขึ้นลูบไปยังแผ่นหลังเปล่าเปลือย หญิงสาวสะดุ้งเล็กน้อย...ไม่ใช่เพราะความเขินอายอย่างทุกครั้งแต่เป็นเพราะประกายไฟในตัวกำลังถูกชำระล้างอย่างต่อเนื่อง

ชูยืนนิ่งอยู่ตรงหน้ามินาโกะ เขามองเธอผู้กำลังถูกน้องชายของตนทำท่าทางเหมือนกำลังอาบน้ำให้แล้วก็ทำตัวไม่ถูก หญิงสาวตรงหน้านั้นบางครั้งก็ดูราวกับรู้สึกทรมานจากการสัมผัสน้ำ แต่บางทีก็ดูเหมือนสนุกสนานไปกับการถูกน้องชายเขาลูบไล้เรือนร่าง...พินิจอยู่เพียงครู่จึงตัดสินใจควักน้ำขึ้นมาบ้าง

 _เอาวะ_

ชูที่เผชิญหน้ากับสรีระด้านหน้าของหญิงสาวนั้น ค่อย ๆ ลูบน้ำจากบริเวณลำคอ ระเรื่อยลงมายังต้นแขน แล้วจึงควักน้ำขึ้นอีกครั้ง...เขามองไปยังเนื้อนวลอวบตึงตรงหน้าพลันร่างทั้งร่างก็เกร็ง ชายหนุ่มกลืนน้ำลายอึกใหญ่โดยไม่รู้ตัว แล้วจึงเลื่อนฝ่ามือไปยังร่างบางอย่างเชื่องช้าและลูบน้ำนั่นเหนือเนินอกเนียนอย่างแผ่วเบา พลันชีพจรของเขาก็เต้นถี่รัว มือเริ่มเย็นเฉียบ ส่วนหนึ่งก็มาจากความเย็นของน้ำในบ่อ แต่อีกส่วนนั้นมาจากจิตใจของเขาเอง...เขาไม่รู้เลยว่าทำไมการสัมผัสในครั้งนี้มันถึงไม่เหมือนกับตอนที่เขาแกล้งเธอแบบเมื่อก่อน...ในตอนนั้นชายหนุ่มมีแต่ความใคร่ อยากจะสัมผัสทุกอณูในร่างกายของหญิงสาวผู้มีทรวดทรงเย้ายวน และอยากจะทำให้เธอสุขสมเหมือนกับหญิงสาวมากหน้าหลายตาที่เข้าหาเขาเอง...แต่ในตอนนี้ แม้จะทั้งสับสนทั้งประหม่า ชายหนุ่มก็ตัดสินใจควักน้ำขึ้นอีกครั้งและลูบไล้เรือนร่างเธอส่วนที่โผล่พ้นผิวน้ำเต็มฝ่ามือ ทว่าการทำเช่นนั้นกลับทำให้หญิงสาวตรงหน้าดีดดิ้นขึ้นมากะทันหัน!? เธอพยายามจะผละจากพวกเขาและออกไปจากบ่อน้ำแห่งนี้ให้ได้จนเหล่าชายหนุ่มต้องตามคว้าตัวเธอเป็นพัลวัน

* * *

 _ไม่น่าเลย_

ชูกุมขมับทันทีอันเนื่องมาจากการชุลมุนเมื่อครู่ใหญ่ ๆ นั้นทำให้เขาต้องรวบเอวบางเข้ามาแนบชิดและบังเอิญไปคว้าหมับเข้าให้ที่เนื้อนุ่มหยุ่นเต็มฝ่ามือ อีกทั้งยังเผลอบีบผิวเนียนนั้นเล็กน้อยตามสัญชาตญาณ สัมผัสอันอ่อนนุ่มนั้นยิ่งทำให้ชีพจรของเขาเต้นรัวเร็วยิ่งกว่าเดิม

 _นี่ถ้าเป็นเวลาปกตินะ..._

ชายหนุ่มระลึกถึงหลากหลายเหตุการณ์ก่อนหน้านี้ที่เขาเข้าไปสัมผัสร่างอรชรโดยเธอไม่เต็มใจ หญิงสาวจะต้องขัดขืนเขาอยู่เสมอ ซึ่งหน้าตาของเธอตอนต่อต้านเขาก็ดูน่ารักและแปลกตาดี...พลันความคิดก็สะดุดลงเมื่อเขารู้สึกถึงสายตาคู่หนึ่งที่มองมา ชูหันขวับไปทางนั้นทันที...ดวงตาสีม่วงอมแดงกำลังจ้องเขม็งผ่านเลนส์แว่นมาที่เขา

"เอ่อ...ฉันไม่ได้ตั้งใจ" ไม่พูดเปล่า เขารีบกระตุกมือกลับทันทีพลางกลืนน้ำลายอย่างยากเย็น

"ไม่เป็นไร...รีบ ๆ เข้าเถอะ"

เป็นเสียงจากอีกฝ่าย...ที่...แม้จะกล่าวเช่นนั้น แต่สายตานี่แทบจะฆ่าแกงกันอยู่แล้ว

* * *

แวมไพร์หนุ่มทั้งสองช่วยกันชำระเรือนร่างบางด้วยน้ำสีเขียวเรืองรองจนกระทั่งเวลาผ่านไปสักพักใหญ่ หญิงสาวก็เริ่มสงบลง

มินาโกะรู้สึกเหมือนตัวเองครึ่งหลับครึ่งตื่นมาระยะหนึ่ง เธอมองชายหนุ่มตรงหน้า...

"...ชูซัง..." เรือนผมสีส้มสุกสว่างของเขานั้นมีหยดน้ำเกาะพราวระยับ พลันเธอก็หนาวสะท้านและรู้สึกเหมือนมีผิวสัมผัสบางอย่างบนเรือนร่าง เธอจึงก้มลงมองตัวเองและเห็นว่ามือของชายหนุ่มอ้อยอิ่งอยู่ที่ทรวงอกเปลือยเปล่าของตน

"ว้าย!" เธอปัดมือเขาออกไปพร้อมถอยกรูดไปอีกทาง จากนั้นก็เอามือขึ้นมาปิดบังเรือนร่างเป็นพัลวันแล้วย่อตัวลงในน้ำ ทว่าไม่รู้เพราะเหตุใด พอน้ำมิดร่างแล้วเธอกลับสะดุ้งโหยงขึ้นมาเหนือผิวน้ำอีกครั้ง

"สติกลับมาแล้วสินะ" เสียงจากข้างหลังนั้นใกล้มากจนทำให้เธอหันกลับไปทันที

"เรย์จิ!?" ดวงตาของหญิงสาวเบิกกว้างขึ้นเมื่อเห็นว่ายังมีชายหนุ่มอีกคนอยู่ตรงนี้ด้วย เธอถอยห่างออกไปโดยอัตโนมัติ ทว่ามือหนาก็รั้งข้อมือบางไว้

"จะทำอะไรน่ะ!?" พูดพลางสะบัดมือออกและถอยร่นลงไปอีกจนติดผนังถ้ำด้านหนึ่ง เธอกวาดตามองโดยรอบแล้วก็เห็นว่าขอบบ่ออยู่ไกลออกไปทางด้านหน้าโน้น ซึ่งถ้าจะไปตรงนั้นก็ต้องผ่านสองหนุ่มตรงนี้ไปให้ได้เสียก่อน...หญิงสาวมองสบดวงตาสีม่วงอมแดงตรงหน้าที่มองกลับอย่างนิ่งเฉย

 _เมื่อกี้พวกเขากำลังทำอะไร_

หญิงสาวได้แต่มองแวมไพร์หนุ่มทั้งสองสลับไปมาพลางกระชับมือเข้าหาตัวมากขึ้น

เรย์จิมองดวงหน้าสวยที่บัดนี้เริ่มมีน้ำตาคลอหน่วย อีกทั้งเรียวปากอมชมพูนั้นก็กำลังเม้มเข้าหากันแน่น

"เธอยังล้างตัวไม่เสร็จ" เขาตอบกลับมาอย่างไม่ยี่หระต่อสายตาของอีกฝ่ายที่บ่งบอกชัดเจนว่าไม่อยากเชื่อ "ฉันจะไม่ทำอะไรเธอ เมื่อกี้ชูก็ไม่ได้ทำอะไรมากไปกว่านั้น"

"ตะ...แต่..." หญิงสาวเริ่มพูดติดขัด

"เราจะไม่ทำอะไรเธอ" ชูแทรกขึ้นมา "ตอนนี้เธอดูแปลก ๆ แล้วก็ได้บ่อน้ำนี่ช่วยไว้"

"ฉัน?" เธอขมวดคิ้วเล็กน้อย "ยังไง"

"ตัวเธอร้อนมาก มันเกินปกติของมนุษย์" เป็นเรย์จิที่ตอบกลับมา "เมื่อกี้ยังมายั่วพวกฉันอยู่เลย"

พลันหญิงสาวก็อ้าปากค้าง ดวงตากลมโตของเธอขยายขึ้น...คำพูดนั้นช่างตรงไปตรงมาและบาดใจเสียเหลือเกิน

"ยั่วงั้นเหรอ" เสียงใส ๆ นั้นเริ่มเข้มขึ้นราวกับภูเขาไฟที่รอการปะทุ "ฉันไม่มีทางทำอะไรแบบนั้นหรอก!"

"แต่เธอทำ!" เรย์จิตวาดกลับอย่างไม่สะทกสะท้านต่อการขึ้นเสียงของอีกฝ่าย "เธออยู่ในสภาพนี้ เธอเปลือย! แล้วมันก็บุญแค่ไหนแล้วที่พวกฉันไม่จับเธอปล้ำ!"

ขาดคำ หญิงสาวก็ได้แต่มองเขาตาไม่กะพริบ พลันน้ำใส ๆ ก็ไหลรินออกมาจากดวงตาที่ร้อนผ่าวไปด้วยความโกรธและความอาย

 _ทำไม...ทำไมต้องพูดขนาดนี้_

เธอกัดริมฝีปากของตัวเองเล็กน้อยอย่างพยายามสะกดกลั้นน้ำตา

ชูที่เห็นท่าทางดังนั้นของหญิงสาวก็หันขวับไปทางเรย์จิ ทว่าในตอนที่กำลังจะเอื้อนเอ่ยวาจาเสียดแทงใจนั้น เขากลับเห็นแววตาที่วูบไหวเล็กน้อยของน้องคนรองผู้นี้...นั่นก็เพียงพอแล้วที่เขาจะเปลี่ยนคำพูดและท่าทีของตน

"เฮ้ย...เรย์จิ" ชูกระซิบแผ่วเบาพลางจับไหล่น้องชาย ผู้ฟังสบตาพี่ชายอยู่ชั่วครู่ ทั้งคู่ไม่มีใครพูดอะไรมากไปกว่านั้น...สักพักเรย์จิก็หลุบตาลงเล็กน้อยอย่างรู้สึกตัว จากนั้นจึงหายใจเข้าลึกยาวและพ่นออกมาเฮือกใหญ่ก่อนเอ่ย

"ลองคิดดูดี ๆ ฉันไม่เชื่อว่าเธอจะลืมมันหมดทุกอย่าง" พูดจบก็เบือนหน้าไปอีกทางโดยมีพี่คนโตตบบ่าเขาเบา ๆ อย่างให้กำลังใจ

เพราะเสียงของชายหนุ่มเริ่มอ่อนลงทำให้หญิงสาวเองก็ผ่อนอารมณ์ตามไปด้วย เธอเสมองไปทางอื่นแล้วจึงค่อย ๆ เรียบเรียงความคิด...เท่าที่เธอจำได้ สองคนนั้นเป็นคนมาช่วยเธอกับซูบารุ จากนั้นทั้งหมดก็ไปที่ถ้ำ

 _ความรู้สึกประหลาดนั่น_

หญิงสาวคิดถึงช่วงที่หัวใจกระตุกวูบในขณะที่มองสำรวจต้นไม้บริเวณปากถ้ำ...จากนั้นก็เข้ามาข้างใน ชูทำแผลให้ซูบารุ แล้วก็มาทำแผลให้เธอ...จากนั้นเธอก็ไปดูอาการเขา แล้วจู่ ๆ ร่างกายก็ร้อน...จำได้ว่าหลังจากนั้นก็เหมือนไม่ค่อยร้อนเท่าไร แล้วก็...รู้สึกว่าอยากจะสัมผัสซูบารุ...

 _เดี๋ยวนะ...ฉันอยากจะ_ _'_ _สัมผัส_ _'_ _ซูบารุงั้นเหรอ_

หญิงสาวเผลอเอามือขึ้นมาปิดปากตัวเอง เพราะหลังจากนั้นภาพเหตุการณ์ที่เธอยั่วยวนสองแวมไพร์หนุ่มก็ผุดขึ้นมาอย่างกับดอกเห็ด พลันหญิงสาวก็มองไปทางเรย์จิสลับกับชูด้วยตระหนักแล้วว่าพวกเขาไม่ได้โกหก

เมื่อเรย์จิเห็นสายตาและท่าทางที่เปลี่ยนไปของเธอ เขาก็รู้ได้ทันทีว่าหญิงสาวคงจะนึกออกแล้ว ชายหนุ่มลุยน้ำเข้าไปหาเธอทันที ทว่าพอกำลังจะประชิดตัว...

"ดะ...เดี๋ยว" หญิงสาวยื่นแขนข้างหนึ่งและแบมือออกมาราวกับจะห้ามไม่ให้เรย์จิเข้าใกล้ไปมากกว่านี้ ซึ่งมันก็ได้ผลเพราะเขาชะงักทันที "ฉันจัดการเองได้...ฉันหมายถึง ฉันล้างตัวเองได้"

"แน่ใจ?" เรย์จิหรี่ตาลงเล็กน้อยแล้วเดินเข้ามาใกล้อีกนิดจนแผงอกกำยำปะทะเข้ากับมือบาง พลันความรู้สึกประหลาดก็เข้าจู่โจมหญิงสาว เธอไม่ยอมละมือออกไปจากตรงนั้น มิหนำซ้ำยังบีบกล้ามเนื้อแกร่งเต็มฝ่ามือ ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินช้อนขึ้นมองสบกับดวงตาอีกคู่อย่างมาดหมาย

"เฮ้อ...ก็นี่ไงล่ะ" เรย์จิไม่คิดจะคว้าข้อมือบางออกไป เพราะอันที่จริงแล้วเขาก็ไม่ได้รู้สึกรังเกียจเลยแม้แต่นิด เขาส่งเสียงเรียกพี่ชายคนโตแวบหนึ่งในเชิงให้มาสมทบ โดยระหว่างนั้น เขาก็ควักน้ำขึ้นลูบที่ดวงหน้าสวยทันทีด้วยรู้ว่าฤทธิ์ของพิษหรืออะไรก็ตามที่อยู่ในร่างอรชรกำลังจะหมดไปแล้ว...

* * *

เวลาผ่านไปสักระยะ สติของมินาโกะก็กลับคืนมาอีกครั้ง...โดยสองพี่น้องแวมไพร์ก็หวังว่าคราวนี้เธอจะกลับมาอย่างสมบูรณ์สักที...

ในขณะที่หญิงสาวกำลังมองสบดวงตาสีน้ำเงินที่กำลังจ้องเธออยู่ พลันเธอก็สะดุ้งสุดตัว

 _กะ...ใกล้จัง_

"เธอโอเคยังเนี่ย" ชูเอ่ยขึ้นพลางจ้องหน้าเธอชิดเข้าไปอีก

"ไม่ต้องชิดขนาดนั้นก็ได้มั้ง" สีหน้าไม่สบอารมณ์ของน้องชายทำให้เขายักไหล่แล้วถอยห่างออกมาเล็กน้อย

"มินาโกะ" ชูลองเรียกชื่อเธอ...หญิงสาวค่อย ๆ หันมาทางเขาอีกครั้ง "เธอโอเคไหม"

หญิงสาวได้แต่พยักหน้ารับ ในตอนนี้เธอรู้สึกล้าไปหมดทุกสัดส่วนแต่ยังดีที่ครั้งนี้เธอจำทุกอย่างได้...จากนั้นก็รีบซ่อนสรีระของตนไว้ด้วยสองมือ...ถ้าไม่ได้กำลังรู้สึกไร้เรี่ยวแรงขนาดนี้ เธอคงจะอายม้วนไปแล้ว

 _แต่ความรู้สึกนี้มันคืออะไรกัน?_

มินาโกะได้แต่คิดอยู่ในใจ...น่าแปลก ที่ตอนนี้น้ำเย็น ๆ ในบ่อที่เธอแช่ร่างกายส่วนล่างไว้นั้น กลับให้ความรู้สึกดีขึ้นและชุ่มชื่นขึ้นทีละเล็กทีละน้อย

"ไปเถอะ" เรย์จิเดินนำลุยน้ำไปทางขอบบ่อทันที ชูก็กำลังจะตามไป ฉับพลันก็ชะงักเหมือนเพิ่งนึกอะไรบางอย่างได้ เขาหันกลับมาทางหญิงสาว

"ไหวหรือเปล่า" ชายหนุ่มค่อย ๆ เดินเข้ามาใกล้เธอ

"วะ _…_ ไหว" เสียงที่ตอบมานั้นสั่นเล็กน้อย

ชูมองแววตาอิดโรยของเธออย่างไม่รู้สึกแปลกใจเท่าไรเพราะว่าชายหนุ่มเห็นเหตุการณ์มาตลอด หญิงสาวทั้งเล้าโลมพวกเขา ตะเกียกตะกาย ดีดดิ้นอย่างทุรนทุราย แล้วยังสติที่มี ๆ หาย ๆ นั่นอีก...ก็คงจะเหนื่อยน่าดู นี่ยังไม่นับเรื่องที่เธอถูกปีศาจนั่นพาไปกกอยู่นานสองนานนะ

มินาโกะมองชายหนุ่มตรงหน้าที่กำลังถอดเสื้อแขนยาวขึ้นผ่านศีรษะ ร่างกำยำที่เต็มไปด้วยมัดกล้ามเนื้อเผยแก่สายตา

"ชูซัง!?" หญิงสาวเลือกที่จะหันหลังให้แทนการปิดตาตัวเอง เพราะสองมือของเธอยังคงปิดบังเรือนร่างตัวเองอยู่ _"_ ทำอะไรน่ะ!? _"_

พลันผิวสัมผัสของเสื้อเปียก ๆ ก็สวมเข้าที่ศีรษะหญิงสาว เธอสะดุ้งเล็กน้อยแต่ก็ปล่อยให้เขาสวมเสื้อให้จนเรียบร้อยดี แล้วจึงหันไปหาเขา ริมฝีปากขยับหมายจะเอื้อนเอ่ยบางสิ่งทว่าอีกฝ่ายก็แทรกขึ้นมาซะก่อน

"เปียกหน่อยนะ _…_ ฉันเหลือเสื้อแค่นี้ล่ะ ไม่รู้เสื้อคลุมหายไปไหน" ทันทีที่พูดจบ เขาก็นึกขึ้นได้ว่าเสื้อคลุมน่าจะอยู่ในถ้ำส่วนที่ไม่ไกลจากซูบารุ เพราะตอนที่เขาเพิ่งกลับเข้ามาในถ้ำก็เห็นสาวเจ้าอยู่ในสภาพไร้ซึ่งอาภรณ์ใด ๆ แล้ว...

หญิงสาวก้มลงมองเสื้อชุ่มน้ำแขนยาวที่แนบไปทุกสรีระของตน อันที่จริงเธอก็รู้สึกอายอยู่บ้างเช่นกัน แต่ในเวลานี้ มีเสื้อผ้าใส่ไว้สักชิ้นก็ยังดีกว่าไม่มีเลย

ชายหนุ่มค้อมตัวลงเล็กน้อยให้สายตาอยู่ระดับเดียวกันกับหญิงสาวแล้วจึงลูบศีรษะเธอแผ่วเบา

"เดินไหวไหม" เสียงทุ้มนั้นนุ่มละมุนยิ่งกว่าครั้งไหน ทว่าอีกฝ่ายไม่ตอบอะไร เธอเพียงพยักหน้าเล็กน้อยแล้วเริ่มก้าวเดินใต้ผิวน้ำอย่างช้า ๆ ทันใดนั้นแขนแกร่งก็เข้าพยุงเอวบางเอาไว้และคว้าเรียวแขนข้างหนึ่งอ้อมไหล่ของตน หญิงสาวหันไปหาเขาทันทีแล้วก็ต้องรีบหันกลับเมื่อสายตาเผลอไปปะทะเข้ากับแผงอกกำยำขาวเนียน

ชายหนุ่มที่เห็นท่าทีนั้นได้แต่คลี่ยิ้มบาง เขาชอบเวลาที่เธอเขินมากเหลือเกิน...หลังจากนั้นเขาก็พาหญิงสาวเดินลุยน้ำออกไป

ทว่าพอขึ้นจากบ่อได้ไม่ทันไร พวกเขาก็ได้ยินเสียงดังตึงตังมาจากด้านนอก คนทั้งสองหันมามองหน้ากันครู่หนึ่ง

"รีบไปเถอะ" ชายหนุ่มเอ่ยแล้วจึงกระชับเอวบางแน่นเข้าแล้วพากันออกไป...

* * *

ทันทีที่ทั้งสองมาถึงก็ต้องตกใจกับภาพที่เห็น

"ทำอะไรวะเรย์จิ!?" ชูเบิกตาโพลงในขณะที่หญิงสาวตัวแข็งทื่อด้วยปรับอารมณ์ไม่ทัน

ภาพเหตุการณ์เบื้องหน้านั้นคือเรย์จิที่เดินนำมาก่อนกำลังกดซูบารุลงกับพื้น เขาจับข้อมือน้องชายมาไพล่หลังด้วยมือหนึ่งและใช้เข่าข้างหนึ่งช่วยกดทับไว้ ส่วนมืออีกข้างก็กำเถาวัลย์ที่เพิ่งเก็บมาจากปากถ้ำไว้แน่น

"เกิดอะไรขึ้น!?" มินาโกะถามเสียงแห้งพลางมองเรย์จิกำลังมัดข้อมือซูบารุด้วยเถาวัลย์เส้นนั้น โดยผู้ถูกมัดเองก็ดิ้นรนขัดขืนและหันดวงตาแดงก่ำมาทางผู้มาใหม่ทั้งสอง!?

* * *

A/N: วันนี้อัปช้านิดนึงงง (แต่ยังถือว่าอยู่ในเดดไลน์ที่ผู้เขียนเคยบอกไว้ว่า 'จะอัปทุกสุดสัปดาห์' อยู่ใช่ไหมเอ่ย อิอิ ) ครั้งนี้จัดตอนยาวไปเลยนะคะ (ซึ่งจริง ๆ สามารถแบ่งเป็นสองตอนได้เลย แต่ผู้เขียนชอบให้ตอนนึงเป็นใจความย่อยอย่างเดียวไปเลยมากกว่า เวลาเขียนจึงไม่ได้ตัดฉับโดยดูจากจำนวนคำ แต่ดูจากใจความน่ะค่ะ) หวังว่าผู้อ่านจะถูกใจกันบ้างไม่มากก็น้อยนะคะ .. ชอบกดไลค์ (มันไม่มี!) ใช่กดแชร์ (ถ้าพอจะทราบว่าเพื่อน ๆ ของตัวเองคนไหนชอบหรือรู้จักตัวละครเหล่านี้ อย่าลังเลที่จะแชร์ไปหาเขานะคะ! XD )

ป.ล. วันนี้(14ต.ค.2560)ผู้เขียนไปทำบุญต่างจังหวัดมาค่ะ แวะมาบอกบุญนะคะ ^^ (ตอนแรกลงในเพจไปว่าอาจจะอัปเช้าวันอาทิตย์เพราะเกรงว่าวันนี้จะกลับมาแล้วสลบทันทีน่ะค่ะ...แต่สุดท้ายก็ทันวันนี้ด้วยล่ะ!)

ป.ล. 2 ทุกคอมเมนต์ยังคงมีค่าสำหรับผู้เขียนอยู่เสมอไม่เคยเปลี่ยนแปลงนะคะ (ช่วงหลัง ๆ มานี่ ผู้เขียนก็เริ่มนำคอมเมนต์ไปแปะในเพจ Facebook บ้างแล้วค่ะ เป็นในเชิงความประทับใจที่มีต่อผู้อ่านน่ะค่ะ ) ยังไงสามารถแวะเวียนไปดูได้นะคะ :)) ขอบคุณผู้อ่านทุกท่านที่ติดตามเช่นเคยค่า 3


	28. Chapter 28 Heal

**คำเตือน:** เรื่องนี้เป็นเพียงเรื่องที่แต่งขึ้นจากจินตนาการเท่านั้น ขอผู้อ่านโปรดใช้วิจารณญาณในการอ่าน แยกแยะได้ด้วยตนเองว่าเรื่องแต่งก็คือเรื่องแต่ง ไม่ใช่เรื่องจริงในชีวิต และไม่ใช่สิ่งที่ควรเฝ้าฝันว่าจะเกิดขึ้นจริง

 **Disclaimer:** I'm not the owner of "Sailor Moon" or "Diabolik Lovers"

* * *

 **บทที่** **28** **เยียวยา**

ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินสวยของมินาโกะเบิกกว้างเมื่อเห็นนัยน์ตาสีแดงฉานไร้ตาขาวอันคุ้นเคยของซูบารุอีกครั้งหนึ่ง ทว่ายังไม่ทันจะทำอะไร เรย์จิที่มัดมือเขาเสร็จแล้วก็เงื้อแขนขึ้นหมายจะฟาดเข้าที่ท้ายทอยของน้องชายเข้าอีกคำรบ

"อย่านะ!" หญิงสาวเปล่งเสียงสุดกำลัง ซึ่งนั่นก็ได้ผลเพราะอีกฝ่ายชะงักทันที มือของเขาห่างจากหลังคอซูบารุไปเพียงไม่กี่นิ้ว ดวงตาสีม่วงอมแดงที่เลื่อนมาจับจ้องอยู่ที่เธอนั้นฉายแววไม่เข้าใจ

"อย่าทำร้ายเขามากไปกว่านี้เลย" ที่ดวงหน้าสวยเริ่มมีน้ำใส ๆ คลอเบ้า "ขอร้องล่ะ"

 _แค่นี้เขายังเจ็บไม่พอหรือไง_

หญิงสาวเม้มปากเข้าหากัน น้ำตาจวนเจียนจะไหลรินลงมาทุกวินาทีในขณะที่พินิจสภาพของชายหนุ่มผู้ไร้อิสระ

"เมื่อกี้มันก็อาละวาดไปทีแล้ว" เรย์จิตอบเสียงเข้ม เขาหรี่ตาลงเล็กน้อยแล้วจึงหันกลับไปมองน้องชายคนสุดท้องด้วยสายตาสงสัยระคนหงุดหงิด "เป็นบ้าอะไรของมันวะ"

ชายหนุ่มไม่เข้าใจ แม้บางครั้งน้องชายคนนี้ของเขาจะมีพฤติกรรมที่รุนแรงไปบ้าง แต่ก็ไม่เคยพุ่งเข้ามาทำร้ายพี่น้องของตัวเองแบบไม่มีปี่มีขลุ่ยแบบนี้...เขาเผลอเดาะลิ้นในลำคออย่างไม่สบอารมณ์

"เขา...แค่ขาดเลือดเท่านั้น" หญิงสาวเอ่ยเสียงเบาหวิว

 _และนั่นก็เป็นเพราะมาช่วยฉันไว้_

เธอนึกย้อนไปถึงช่วงที่ซูบารุปรากฏตัวขึ้นกลางคันในตอนที่เธอเกือบจะโดนปีศาจหนุ่มย่ำยี สภาพเขานั้นย่ำแย่จนหัวใจเธอร่วงหล่นไปอยู่ที่ตาตุ่ม รอยเลือดที่ไหลซึมจากบาดแผลทั่วร่างนั้นช่างตัดกับผิวแสนซีดขาวของเขาเหลือเกิน...

"เดี๋ยวนะ" เป็นเสียงของชูที่ยังคงประคองเธอ "เธอบอกว่านั่นคืออาการ _ขาดเลือด_ งั้นเหรอ!?"

หญิงสาวพยักหน้าทั้ง ๆ ที่ยังมีสีหน้างงงวยแล้วจึงเสริม

"ก็เหมือนตอนนั้น _…_ ที่ฉัน _…_ เอ่อ..." เธอเว้นช่วงเล็กน้อยด้วยไม่แน่ใจว่าจะพูดดีไหม แล้วแวบเดียวก็ตัดสินใจได้ "เหมือนตอนที่ฉันให้เขาดื่มเลือดแล้วเขาไม่ดื่ม"

ขาดคำ เรย์จิที่เพิ่งนำเถาวัลย์อีกเส้นมามัดข้อเท้าซูบารุเสร็จพอดีก็พลันหันขวับมาทางหญิงสาว

"เธอว่าไงนะ!?" ดวงตาสีม่วงอมแดงตวัดกลับไปยังน้องชายที่ถูกพันธนาการไว้ทั้งมือและเท้า "ตอนนั้นมันเป็น _ขนาดนี้_ เลยเหรอ!?" เรย์จินึกย้อนไปถึงเหตุการณ์นั้น _…_ ใช่ _…_ เขาเป็นคนพาเธอออกมาจากห้องเจ้าน้องชายคนนี้ก็จริง แต่ก็ไปไม่ทันเห็นสภาพของเจ้าหนุ่มนี่ เพราะตอนไปถึง ซูบารุก็นิ่งอึ้งดูใจไม่อยู่กับเนื้อกับตัวแล้ว

"ก็ประมาณนี้น่ะ" หญิงสาวเอ่ยตอบ แล้วก็ต้องแปลกใจเมื่อเห็นสองหนุ่มแวมไพร์มองหน้ากันเลิ่กลั่ก "มีอะไรหรือเปล่า"

"มัน _…_ " ชูอ้ำอึ้งแล้วมองไปทางเรย์จิ เมื่อเห็นว่าน้องชายพยักหน้าเล็กน้อยจึงกล่าวต่อ "มันไม่ใช่แบบนี้"

พลันคิ้วเรียวได้รูปของหญิงสาวตรงหน้าก็เริ่มขมวดเข้าหากัน ชายหนุ่มถอนหายใจออกมาเฮือกใหญ่ก่อนจะกล่าวต่อ

"ตามปกติอาการขาดเลือดของพวกเราจะไม่หนักขนาดนี้"

"ก็แค่เหนื่อยง่าย ต้องการเลือดมากกว่าปกติ" เรย์จิเสริม "แล้วอย่างมากก็อาจจะมีเซ _…_ "

เรย์จิหยุดพูดไปทั้ง ๆ อย่างนั้นเมื่อถูกขัดจังหวะด้วยเสียงกระแอมหลายครั้งของพี่ชายคนโต

"เอ่อ _…_ ฉันหมายถึง ในช่วงที่พวกเราขาดเลือด นอกจากจะหงุดหงิดง่าย เรายัง _…_ มีความต้องการทางเพศสูงด้วยน่ะ ถ้าเหยื่อเป็นเพศตรงข้ามก็ _…_ " เขาพูดแค่นั้นเมื่อเห็นว่าหญิงสาวตาโตเท่าไข่ห่านพร้อมกับริมฝีปากที่เผยอออกเล็กน้อย

"ที่สำคัญ" ชูแทรกขึ้น "เราจะยังมี _สติ_ อยู่เสมอ _…_ คือบางครั้งเราอาจบังคับตัวเองไม่ได้ดั่งใจ แต่ในหัวเราก็ยังรู้ว่าอะไรเป็นอะไร"

ชัดเจนว่าชายหนุ่มเน้นย้ำที่คำว่า 'สติ' หญิงสาวหันไปมองทางซูบารุอีกครั้งพลางขมวดคิ้วเล็กน้อย

 _แล้วตกลงนายเป็นอะไรกันแน่_ … _?_

"แล้วจะเอาไงต่อ" ตอนนี้เรย์จิถอยห่างออกมาแล้ว เขามองซูบารุที่ถูกมัดมือมัดเท้า ดวงตาแดงเถือกนั้นมองมาที่ตนสลับกับคนอีกคู่ "ทำให้สลบไปก่อนแล้วพอฟื้นมาก็อาจจะหายเป็นปกติ _…_ "

"ไม่" หญิงสาวแทรกขึ้นกลางคัน "เราต้องให้เลือดเขา เมื่อกี้ก็เห็นแล้วไม่ใช่เหรอว่าตอนฟื้นขึ้นมาก็ยังเป็นแบบเดิม"

ขาดคำ ชายหนุ่มทั้งสองก็ใบ้กินไปชั่วครู่ พวกเขาสบตากันอยู่แวบหนึ่งแล้วจึงหันมาทางหญิงสาว

"เธออาจจะไม่รู้ แต่แวมไพร์จะดื่มเลือดแวมไพร์ด้วยกันไม่ได้" ชูตอบใกล้หูเธอ ดวงตาของเขาหม่นลงเล็กน้อย "มันจะเป็นพิษในกระแสเลือดแล้วก็ตายในเจ็ดวัน"

แววตาของมินาโกะเจือแววฉงนอยู่เพียงครู่เมื่อได้ยินดังนั้น แล้วจึงส่ายหน้าแผ่วเบา

"ไม่ใช่" เธอเว้นช่วง "ฉันหมายถึงเลือดของฉันต่างหาก" พูดจบดวงตาสองคู่ก็เบิกโพลง

"ว่าไงนะ!?" เสียงของสองหนุ่มสอดประสานและก้องสะท้อนไปทั่วบริเวณภายในถ้ำ

"ไม่เป็นไร ฉันเคยให้เลือดเขาในเวลาแบบนี้มาแล้ว" หญิงสาวตอบเสียงหนักแน่น

"ไม่เป็นไรที่ไหนล่ะ!? แค่นี้เธอก็ร่อแร่จะแย่แล้ว!" เรย์จิหันมาแว้ดใส่ด้วยสีหน้าขึงขัง

"เขาจะไม่เป็นแบบนี้เลยถ้าไม่ได้มาช่วยฉัน!" มาถึงตอนนี้เธอก็ผละออกจากอ้อมแขนของชูที่คอยประคองเอวคอด แล้วมายืนประจันหน้ากับเรย์จิ

เวลาผ่านไปสักครู่ใหญ่ ๆ โดยที่ไม่มีใครเอื้อนเอ่ยสิ่งใด...หลังจากนั้น ชายหนุ่มผู้ยังคงมองสบกับแววตาอันมุ่งมั่นของหญิงสาวตรงหน้า ก็พลันถอดใจด้วยตระหนักว่าเธอคงไม่มีทางลดละความตั้งใจ _…_ แต่ _…_ ถ้ายังสามารถห้ามเธอได้เขาก็จะทำ

"แล้วแต่ละกัน" เขาเว้นช่วง "แต่ถ้าเธอเป็นลมเป็นแล้งหรือ _ตาย_ คาอกหมอนั่น ฉันไม่รู้ด้วยนะ" ขาดคำ ชูก็ตวัดสายตาไปยังผู้พูดอย่างไม่อยากเชื่อ พลันสังเกตเห็นว่าดวงตาสีม่วงอมแดงของน้องชายคนรองนั้นสั่นไหวเล็กน้อย

 _เจ้าเรย์จิมัน_ …

ชูพินิจน้องชายของตนนิ่ง

"ฉันไม่สนใจว่านายจะช่วยหรือไม่ช่วยฉัน" มินาโกะหันหลังให้เรย์จิและมองไปทางซูบารุ จากนั้นจึงกล่าวต่อทั้งอย่างนั้น "แต่ฉันจะช่วยเขา"

 _ซูบารุ_ … _ฉันจะไม่ยอมให้นายตายเด็ดขาด_

คิดแล้วจึงเดินเข้าไปหาชายหนุ่มผู้ไร้ซึ่งอิสระในการเคลื่อนไหว

ชูที่เห็นดังนั้นก็ขยับตัวหมายจะเข้าไปห้ามเธอ ทว่าเรย์จิกลับกางมือขวางเขาไว้พลางส่ายหน้าเล็กน้อย...ดวงตาสีม่วงอมแดงนั้นมองผ่านเลนแว่นไปยังหญิงสาว...แม้ปากจะพูดออกไปว่าไม่สนใจหากเธอจะเป็นตายร้ายดีอย่างไร แต่ในใจนั้นไม่ใช่เลย เพราะเขาคิดเอาไว้แล้วว่าหากเธอกำลังจะแย่ก็พร้อมยื่นมือเข้าช่วยทันที

มินาโกะเยื้องย่างอย่างแผ่วเบาเข้าไปใกล้ซูบารุทีละนิด เธอมองเขาที่ในตอนนี้ถูกมัดมือมัดเท้านอนคว่ำกับพื้นแล้วรู้สึกสะเทือนใจ _…_ เมื่อถึงตัว เธอก็คุกเข่าลงแล้วค่อย ๆ ประคองร่างชายหนุ่มให้ชันกายขึ้นนั่ง ทันใดนั้นเขาก็โถมร่างส่วนบนเข้าหาเธอ!? ทว่าหญิงสาวใช้สองมือประกบเข้าที่ใบหน้าของเขาและโอบอุ้มพวงแก้มนั้นไว้นิ่ง _…_ น่าแปลก ที่เขาเองก็ดูสงบลงอย่างน่าอัศจรรย์ _…_ หญิงสาวจ้องไปยังดวงตาสีแดงก่ำตรงหน้าด้วยแววตาที่วูบไหวเล็กน้อยจากความรู้สึกหลากหลายที่ตีกันอยู่ข้างในใจ จากนั้นจึงค่อย ๆ โน้มใบหน้าของเขาให้ลงมาประชิดต้นคอขาวนวลของตน _…_ เป็นเวลาไม่กี่วินาทีหลังจากที่เธอรู้สึกถึงลมหายใจอุ่นร้อนรดต้นคอ พลันถูกแทนที่ด้วยความเจ็บแปลบจากคมเขี้ยวที่แล่นไปทั่วร่าง เลือดภายในกายกำลังสูบฉีดไปยังทิศทางเดียวกันและค่อย ๆ ถ่ายเทจากร่างหนึ่งไปสู่อีกร่างหนึ่ง...

เรย์จิและชูมองภาพเหตุการณ์ตรงหน้านิ่งพลางจับจ้องการเปลี่ยนแปลงในทุกอิริยาบถของเธอ...บัดนี้หญิงสาวเลื่อนมือออกจากใบหน้าของซูบารุอย่างเนิบนาบแล้วค่อย ๆ โอบแผ่นหลังของเขาพลางกระชับร่างเข้าหากัน

เวลาผ่านไปสักระยะ มินาโกะหลับตาและซบลงที่ไหล่แกร่ง เธอเริ่มรู้สึกอ่อนระโหยโรยแรงมากขึ้นทุกชั่วขณะแต่พยายามไม่แสดงมันออกมา มืออั่นสั่นเทาที่เคยโอบแผ่นหลังเขาค่อย ๆ แปรเปลี่ยนเป็นขยุ้มอาภรณ์ของชายหนุ่ม ฟันขาวเรียงตัวสวยภายใต้เรียวปากที่ซีดลงทีละน้อยนั้นขบกันแน่น เหงื่อเม็ดเล็ก ๆ ซึมทั่วใบหน้าสวยหวาน _…_ ถึงกระนั้น ซูบารุก็ยังไม่มีทีท่าว่าจะหยุดดูดเลือดเลยแม้แต่น้อย...ไม่นานนัก หญิงสาวก็ได้ยินเสียงฝีเท้าจากเบื้องหน้า เธอปรือตาขึ้นมองแล้วเห็นว่าเรย์จิและชูมายืนอยู่ตรงหน้าเธอ

"พอแค่นี้ไหม" เป็นชูที่เอ่ยขึ้น ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินเจือความห่วงใยไม่ปิดบังต่างกับดวงตาอีกคู่ที่มองนิ่งอย่างไร้อารมณ์

"ฉันยังไหว" เธอสบตากับชูและเลือกที่จะไม่ใส่ใจกับคนไร้ความรู้สึกด้านข้างผู้ถาม

ชูมองเธออย่างพินิจพิเคราะห์ด้วยรู้สึกว่าแม้เธอจะตอบแบบนั้น แต่อันที่จริงร่างบางกลับเริ่มแสดงอาการบางอย่างแล้ว _…_ มือเล็กที่ยังกำเสื้อน้องชายของเขาไว้แน่นนั้นเริ่มสั่นมากขึ้นทีละน้อย ดวงหน้าที่เคยสวยสดก็ซีดเผือด แววตาสีเดียวกันกับเขาดูเลื่อนลอย เหงื่อผุดพราวระยับ แล้วยังริมฝีปากที่เริ่มซีดลงและสั่นเทานั่นอีก

 _เอาไวดีวะ_

ในขณะที่ชายหนุ่มยังคิดไม่ตกนั้น เรย์จิก็พุ่งเข้าไปจับหญิงสาวแยกออกจากซูบารุแล้ว!?

ดวงตาของมินาโกะเบิกกว้าง ทุกอย่างมันเกิดขึ้นรวดเร็วซะจนเธอตามแทบไม่ทัน ตั้งแต่ถูกจับแยกออกจากเขาพลันรู้สึกเจ็บจี๊ดที่แผลบริเวณต้นคอเพราะเขี้ยวถูกกระชากออกอย่างแรง หลังจากนั้นชายหนุ่มผู้มีเรือนผมสีเข้มก็ฟาดเข้าที่ท้ายทอยของน้องเล็กอย่างจังจนพับลงไปกองกับพื้น

"ทำ _…_ อะไรน่ะ" พอไร้หลักไว้พิงกายเหมือนเมื่อครู่ หญิงสาวก็ไม่สามารถทรงตัวได้เช่นกันเพราะเธอยังคงนั่งนิ่งอยู่อย่างนั้นพลางยันมือบนพื้นถ้ำประคองตัวเอาไว้

"ไร้สาระ" ดวงตาสีม่วงอมแดงจ้องเขม็งผ่านเลนส์แว่น "เธอมันบ้า!"

 _จะตายอยู่แล้วยังไม่รู้ตัว_ _!_ _บ้าเอ๊ย_ _!_

ชายหนุ่มกัดฟันกรอด

ทันทีที่หญิงสาวได้ยินเช่นนั้น ดวงตาที่ดูไร้แววเมื่อครู่พลันเปลี่ยนมาเป็นแข็งกร้าวขึ้น สองมือเล็ก ๆ ยันพื้นแล้วลุกขึ้นยืน ทันใดนั้นภาพก็หมุนคว้าง ขาเรียวสั่นพั่บ ๆ ในขณะที่ทัศนียภาพรอบกายเริ่มพร่าเลือน...เธอไม่อาจรู้ได้เลยว่าดวงตาสีม่วงอมแดงนิ่ง ๆ คู่เดิมตรงหน้านั้นแปรเปลี่ยนเป็นตื่นตระหนกแค่ไหน และก็ไม่รู้ตัวด้วยว่ามีลำแขนแกร่งจากอีกทางเข้ามาประคองร่างเธอเอาไว้ทันท่วงทีก่อนจะทรุดฮวบลงกับพื้น

* * *

ซูบารุค่อย ๆ ปรือตาขึ้นมา สิ่งแรกที่เขาเห็นคือเงาของอะไรบางอย่างที่วูบไหวบนเพดานถ้ำ ชายหนุ่มไล่มองไปจนเห็นว่ามันคือแสงจากกองเพลิงขนาดเล็กใกล้ ๆ นี้นี่เอง เขาจะยันตัวขึ้นทว่ากลับมีบางอย่างรั้งข้อมือเขาไว้ เมื่อเอี้ยวตัวมองก็เห็นว่ามันคือเถาวัลย์เส้นใหญ่ที่พันไว้อย่างแน่นหนา ข้อเท้าของเขาเองก็ถูกพันธนาการไว้เช่นเดียวกัน

 _ทำไม_ _?_

แม้จะไม่เข้าใจ แต่ชายหนุ่มก็ตัดสินใจชันเข่าขึ้นมาแล้วจึงพยายามใช้มือส่วนที่โผล่พ้นจากการถูกมัดยันพื้นทีละนิดไปพร้อม ๆ กับการใช้เท้าช่วยดันตัวเองให้ลุกขึ้นนั่ง ซึ่งแม้จะทุลักทุเล แต่ในที่สุดเขาก็มาอยู่ในท่านั่งพิงผนังได้แล้ว _…_ ดวงตาสีแดงสดมองสำรวจไปยังปากถ้ำซึ่งอยู่ด้านตรงข้ามกับกองเพลิงก่อน แล้วจึงหันกลับมายังกองไฟ จากนั้นจึงมองถัดเข้าไปอีกเล็กน้อย

 _นั่นมัน_ … _!?_

แผ่นหลังอันแสนคุ้นตากำลังนอนตะแคงข้าง แล้วที่อยู่ข้าง ๆ นั้น...พลันเขาก็ชะงักกึกเมื่อเห็นว่าพี่ชายคนโตและคนรองของเขากำลังนอนขนาบหญิงสาวผู้มีรวงผมสีเหลืองทอง

 _ทำไม_ _?_

คำถามมากมายผุดขึ้นมาในสมองราวกับดอกเห็ด เขาไม่เข้าใจว่าทำไมเธอถึงไปอยู่ตรงนั้น ไม่เข้าใจว่าเหล่าพี่ชายเขามาที่นี่ได้อย่างไร และยิ่งไม่เข้าใจเข้าไปใหญ่ว่าก่อนหน้านี้มันเกิดอะไรขึ้นกันแน่ เขาถึงต้องมาอยู่ในสภาพนี้!? ชายหนุ่มเริ่มจมดิ่งลงสู่ห้วงความคิดของตนจนไม่ได้ยินเสียงรอบข้างใด ๆ เลย

* * *

"อืม _…_ "

มินาโกะปรือตาขึ้นมาเล็กน้อย เธอรู้สึกเหมือนหลับใหลไปนานแสนนานทั้ง ๆ ที่ในความเป็นจริงนั้นผ่านไปเพียงไม่กี่ชั่วโมง หญิงสาวกะพริบตาถี่ ๆ เมื่อเห็นเงามืดดำบางอย่างตรงหน้า ทว่าพอวิสัยทัศน์ชัดเจนดีแล้วก็พลันเอามือขึ้นมาปิดปากด้วยความตกใจ เพราะเงามืดที่ว่ากลับเป็นสีผมของเรย์จิที่กำลังนอนหลับและหันหน้าเข้าหาเธออยู่!?

 _อะไรกัน_ _!?_

หญิงสาวจะพลิกตัวไปอีกทาง พลันเธอก็รู้สึกถึงบางอย่างที่กำลังกดทับร่างของตน เมื่อมองไปจึงเห็นว่าเป็นแขนของเรย์จิที่ก่ายอยู่ใต้ทรวงอกเธอ!? หญิงสาวเบิกตาโพลง ตัวแข็งทื่อ เรียวปากบางเผยอออกเล็กน้อยเตรียมกรีดร้อง แต่สิ่งที่เธอสังเกตเห็นในวินาทีที่เสียงกำลังจะเล็ดลอดไปนั้นกลับทำให้ชะงักค้าง เมื่อยังมีแขนอีกข้างที่กอดก่ายเธอ _…_ หญิงสาวมองตามไปแล้วจึงเห็นว่าเป็นชูนั่นเอง!?

 _ทะ_ … _ทำไมพวกเขาถึงมานอนแบบนี้_ …

ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินกลอกไปทางซ้ายทีขวาที มองชายหนุ่มทั้งสองที่นอนขนาบข้างตนสลับไปมาอย่างตื่นตระหนก

 _ไม่สิ ทำไมฉันถึงมานอนตรงนี้เนี่ย_ _!?_

พลันใบหน้าของเธอก็ร้อนผ่าวด้วยสงสัยว่าตนอยู่ในท่านี้มานานแค่ไหนแล้ว ทว่าเธอก็ไม่กล้าขยับตัว หลังจากนั้นสักพักใหญ่ ๆ จึงตัดสินใจออกมาจากตรงนั้น _…_ หญิงสาวค่อย ๆ จับแขนของชูออกไปก่อนแล้วจึงตามด้วยเรย์จิ เธอลอบมองคนทั้งคู่ด้วยเกรงว่าจะทำให้เขารู้สึกตัว แต่พวกเขาก็ยังคงนอนนิ่งอย่างไม่มีวี่แววจะตื่นจากนิทรารมณ์ _…_ เธอค่อย ๆ คลานออกมาจากวงล้อมนั้น และในตอนที่กำลังจะยันตัวลุกขึ้นยืน สายตาก็เหลือบไปเห็นชายหนุ่มผู้มีผมสีเงินยวงกำลังนั่งพิงผนังถ้ำ

"ซูบารุ!?" ไม่พูดเปล่า เธอคลานไปหาเขาที่อยู่ห่างออกไปไม่ไกลนัก

ผู้ถูกเรียกสะดุ้งเล็กน้อยราวกับเพิ่งออกจากห้วงความคิดและถูกดึงเข้ามาสู่ความเป็นจริง พลันรู้สึกถึงสัมผัสนุ่มอุ่นจากฝ่ามือเล็ก ๆ ที่พวงแก้มทั้งสอง

"ไม่เป็นอะไรแล้วใช่ไหม" หญิงสาวมองจ้องเข้าไปในดวงตาสีแดงสดที่อยู่ท่ามกลางตาขาว

 _เขากลับมาแล้ว_ _!_

ซูบารุมองอีกฝ่าย เขาเห็นแววตาลิงโลดชัดเจนจากนัยน์ตาสีน้ำเงินคู่สวย แล้วจึงเลื่อนไปจับจ้องยังริมฝีปากบางที่คลี่ยิ้มสวยหวานออกมา พลันเขาก็หลุบตาลงต่ำ _…_ ยิ่งเขาเห็นเธอดีใจมากแค่ไหน เขาก็ยิ่งรู้สึกเจ็บปวดมากเท่านั้น _…_ เหตุการณ์ล่าสุดที่ชายหนุ่มจำได้คือตอนที่ปีศาจหนุ่มกำลังจะข่มเหงเธอ

"ฉัน _…_ " เขาเอ่ยแค่นั้นแล้วตัดสินใจกลืนคำพูดที่เหลือลงไป

 _ฉันขอโทษที่ช่วยเธอไม่ได้_

"มันเกิดอะไรขึ้นบ้าง" ชายหนุ่มถามทั้ง ๆ ที่พอเดาออกว่าใครเป็นคนช่วยเธอไว้ เขามองไปยังพี่ชายทั้งสองที่ยังคงนอนนิ่งและปล่อยให้หญิงสาวแก้มัดให้ตน

"เรื่องมันเป็นอย่างนี้ _…_ "

หลังจากแก้มัดเสร็จหญิงสาวก็เริ่มเล่าเรื่องอย่างละเอียดโดยเว้นไปเพียงส่วนเดียวคือตอนที่เธอให้เลือดเขา

* * *

A/N: ตอนใหม่มาแว้วค่าาา วันนี้ก็ขออัปวันเสาร์เหมือนเดิม (แต่ยังอยู่ในขอบเขตที่รับปากว่า 'จะอัปทุกสุดสัปดาห์' เนอะ .. ตอนนี้จะค่อนข้างนิ่ม ๆ และเริ่มสมูทขึ้นเบา ๆ ก่อนที่จะมีเรื่องอะไรสักอย่างเล็ก ๆ น้อย ๆ ในตอนหน้า แล้วหลังจากนั้นก็ต้องไปลุยกันอีกรอบ!

เรื่องโหวตตัวละครชายเพื่อมาโลดแล่นเป็นตัวหลักในตอนพิเศษคู่กับมินาโกะนั้น ผู้เขียนได้อัปเดตคะแนนรวม ณ ตอนนี้ทั้งในหน้านิยายของทุกเว็บ(ที่ลงเรื่องนี้) และที่หน้าเพจ Facebook ในโพสต์ที่ปักหมุดไว้นะคะ ตอนนี้ก็ครึ่งทางแล้วนาาา ใครที่รอดูทิศทางลมก่อนแล้วค่อยโหวตก็อย่าลืมนะคะว่าจะปิดโหวตพุธที่ 25 นี้เที่ยงตรงนะ! XD

ป.ล. ขอบคุณผู้อ่านทุกท่านทั้งที่เปิดเผยและไม่เปิดเผยตัวตนนะคะ เพราะมีนักอ่านที่น่ารักทุกท่าน ผู้เขียนจึงสามารถผลักดันตัวเองต่อไปได้ :)) ผู้เขียนยังคงเปิดรับทุกคอมเมนต์ทั้งติและชมด้วยความเต็มใจอยู่เสมอค่ะ เพื่อเป็นกำลังใจและเป็นสิ่งที่จะพัฒนาตัวผู้เขียนต่อไปได้...แล้วเจอกันตอนหน้าค่า!


	29. Chapter 29 You

**คำเตือน** **:** เรื่องนี้เป็นเพียงเรื่องที่แต่งขึ้นจากจินตนาการเท่านั้น ขอผู้อ่านโปรดใช้วิจารณญาณในการอ่าน แยกแยะได้ด้วยตนเองว่าเรื่องแต่งก็คือเรื่องแต่ง ไม่ใช่เรื่องจริงในชีวิต และไม่ใช่สิ่งที่ควรเฝ้าฝันว่าจะเกิดขึ้นจริง

 **Disclaimer:** I'm not the owner of "Sailor Moon" or "Diabolik Lovers"

* * *

 **บทที่** **29** **เธอ** **You**

"สรุปคือฉันกลับไปเป็นเหมือนตอนนั้น?" ซูบารุเอ่ยขึ้นหลังจากที่มินาโกะเล่าเรื่องราวทุกอย่างแล้ว เขานิ่งเงียบอยู่ชั่วครู่แล้วจึงจ้องเธอตรง ๆ ด้วยดวงตาสีแดงสดก่อนจะเอ่ย "ฉัน...ทำร้ายเธอหรือเปล่า"

"เอ่อ _…_ " มินาโกะเป็นฝ่ายที่หลบสายตาก่อน เธอไม่รู้จะพูดอย่างไรดี

"ทำสินะ" เขาหลุบตาลงต่ำ อันที่จริงชายหนุ่มก็รู้ตัวอยู่แล้วว่าต้องทำร้ายเธออีกแน่ ๆ เพียงแต่อยากจะได้ยินจากปากเจ้าตัวชัด ๆ

"จริง ๆ ตอนนั้นนายยังไม่ได้ทำอะไรฉันเลยนะ" เมื่อเห็นสายตาที่ดูไม่เชื่อของอีกฝ่ายจึงเสริม "คือ...เรย์จิฟาดนายสลบไปก่อนน่ะ"

ซูบารุเบนสายตาไปยังพี่ชายของเขาผู้ยังคงนอนอยู่ข้าง ๆ กองไฟ

 _ถ้าพวกเขาไม่มา ฉันก็คง_ … _เดี๋ยวนะ_

ชายหนุ่มฉุกคิดอะไรบางอย่างขึ้นมาได้ เขาหันขวับกลับมาทางหญิงสาวและจับเรียวแขนบางทั้งสองข้างแน่น

"แล้วฉันกลับเป็นเหมือนเดิมได้ไง!?" เขาไม่รู้ตัวเลยว่ามือที่จับเธอนั้นเริ่มสั่นจนอีกฝ่ายรู้สึกได้

หญิงสาวได้แต่มองตาเขาด้วยแววตาที่สั่นระริก เธอไม่อยากจะบอกชายหนุ่มตรงหน้าเลยสักนิดว่าตัวเองเป็นคนให้เลือดเขาจนตัวเองเกือบแย่

"เธอใช่ไหม" ชายหนุ่มก้มหน้านิ่งแล้วจึงกล่าวทั้ง ๆ อย่างนั้น เขารู้ดีว่ามันไม่มีทางที่พี่ชายทั้งสองจะมาให้เลือดเขา เพราะเลือดแวมไพร์ด้วยกันมันเป็นพิษ...ภาพเก่าก่อนย้อนกลับเข้ามาในหัว วันนั้น...ที่เขาดูดเลือดเธอไปทั่วร่างอย่างไร้สติ แล้วพอรู้สึกตัวก็ต้องมานึกเสียใจภายหลังอยู่ตลอดเวลา

"ทำไม _…_ " เสียงนั้นแผ่วเบาซะจนอีกฝ่ายเกือบไม่ได้ยิน...จนถึงตอนนี้ เขาก็ยังคงรู้สึกผิดอยู่

 _ทำไมเธอต้องทำขนาดนี้_

เขากัดริมฝีปากตัวเองอย่างห้ามไม่อยู่ ซึ่งหญิงสาวก็เห็นท่าทีเช่นนั้นของเขา มือบางค่อย ๆ เลื่อนขึ้นมาหมายจะโอบมือของอีกฝ่ายที่ยังคงจับแขนตนอยู่

"ซูบารุ _…_ "

จู่ ๆ เขาก็ผละออกจากเธอและลุกขึ้นยืนหมายจะเดินออกไปด้านนอก หญิงสาวพรวดพราดลุกตามทันที พลันเธอก็รู้สึกวิงเวียนขึ้นมากะทันหันอันเนื่องมาจากการขาดเลือด

"มินาโกะ!?" ชายหนุ่มปรี่เข้ามาประคองร่างบางไว้ได้ทันท่วงทีก่อนศีรษะหญิงสาวจะกระแทกผนังถ้ำ

"มะ _…_ ไม่เป็นไร" สายตาร้อนรนที่มองมาทำให้เธอต้องรีบตอบกลับไปเช่นนั้นทั้ง ๆ ที่ยังคงรู้สึกมึน หญิงสาวหายใจเข้าลึกยาวแล้วค่อย ๆ ผ่อนออกมาก่อนจะเกาะแขนชายหนุ่มเพื่อทรงตัวไว้ จากนั้นจึงพยายามฝืนยิ้มด้วยหวังว่าเขาจะไม่คิดมาก

ทว่า...รอยยิ้มนั้นกลับส่งผลตรงกันข้ามอย่างร้ายกาจ เพราะยิ่งชายหนุ่มเห็นเธอต้องอดทนและเจ็บตัวเพื่อเขามากเท่าไร เขาก็ยิ่งรู้สึกเจ็บแปลบข้างในอกอย่างไม่สามารถทานทนได้...เสมือนมันมีอะไรบางอย่างมาบีบหัวใจ...

"ไปตรงนั้นเถอะ" ว่าแล้วจึงพยุงร่างบางเดินไปนั่งสูดอากาศบริสุทธิ์ที่หน้าปากถ้ำ _…_ ทั้งคู่ไม่รู้เลยว่าอีกสองชีวิตที่ดูราวกับกำลังจมดิ่งอยู่ในห้วงนิทรานั้น ได้รู้สึกตัวตื่นและลอบฟังบทสนทนาของพวกเขามาระยะหนึ่งแล้ว

* * *

"ดาวสวยจัง" มินาโกะเอ่ยขึ้นในขณะที่จับจ้องดวงดาวพร่างพราวบนราตรีอันมืดมิด ใจหนึ่งเธอก็คิดเช่นนั้นจริง แต่อีกใจหนึ่งก็ต้องการทำลายความเงียบอันน่าอึดอัดนี้ _…_ ทว่า แม้จะเปิดบทสนทนา อีกฝ่ายกลับดูไม่รับรู้อะไรทั้งสิ้น หญิงสาวหันไปทางเขา ดวงหน้าซีดของชายหนุ่มดูหม่นหมองลงเล็กน้อย

"ซูบารุ _…_ " เอ่ยได้แค่นั้นก็กลืนคำพูดที่เหลือลงคอพลางคิดหาคำพูดอื่นอย่างรวดเร็ว

"ปกติที่บ้านเกิดฉันมองไม่เห็นดาวแบบนี้หรอกนะ" เธอตัดสินใจต่อบทสนทนาพลางมองไปยังนภาเบื้องบน "ที่นั่นเรียกโตเกียว นายรู้จักไหม"

ไร้ซึ่งเสียงตอบ...พลันมินาโกะก็เห็นจากหางตาว่ารวงผมสีเงินเงยขึ้นและหันมาทางเธอ ยิ้มบางเบาคลี่บนใบหน้าหญิงสาว ก่อนจะกล่าวต่อ

"ไม่รู้จักสินะ ก็แหงล่ะ ฉันก็ไม่รู้จักที่นี่เหมือนกัน" ขาดคำเธอก็แค่นหัวเราะแผ่วเบา "ฉันไม่รู้เลยว่าที่นั่นมันไกลจากที่นี่แค่ไหน แล้วไม่รู้ด้วยซ้ำว่าทำไมหลุมดำนั่นถึงพาฉันมาที่นี่" เธอยังคงทอดสายตาไปยังดวงดาวสุกสว่างดวงเล็ก ๆ อย่างอ้อยอิ่งพลางใช้สองมือยันพื้นด้านหลังไว้

เมื่อเห็นว่าอีกฝ่ายยังคงเงียบ เธอจึงทึกทักเอาเองว่าความเงียบนี้หมายถึงการที่เขากำลังรอฟังอย่างตั้งใจ

"ถ้าถามฉัน...ฉันว่า...การที่ฉันได้มาอยู่ตรงนี้มันต้องมีความหมายบางอย่างแน่"

ใช่...เธอคิดเช่นนั้นจริง ๆ การที่หลุมดำปรากฏขึ้นในโลกของเธออย่างกะทันหันต่อหน้าเธอและผองเพื่อนนั้น สร้างความตระหนกให้กับพวกเธอมากนัก แต่สิ่งที่หญิงสาวยังรู้สึกแปลกใจมาจนทุกวันนี้คือ...ทำไม 'เธอ' ถึงเป็นเพียงคนเดียวที่โดนพาตัวมายังโลกนี้...ทำไมถึงต้องเป็นเธอ?

หญิงสาวถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่ก่อนจะเอ่ย

"ฉันยังไม่รู้ความหมายนั่นหรอก แต่บอกได้เลยว่าตั้งแต่มาที่นี่ฉันเจอสิ่งแย่ ๆ มากกว่าสิ่งที่ดี"

พลันหญิงสาวก็นึกถึงปีศาจหนุ่ม เพราะนั่นคือหนึ่งในสิ่งแย่ ๆ ที่แย่ที่สุดเท่าที่เธอพานพบมา...นึกย้อนอยู่ไม่นาน ความสงสัยก็เริ่มปะทุในจิตใจเมื่อคิดไปถึงตอนที่เขาเรียกเธอว่า 'อโฟรไดท์' ทุกครั้ง...

 _อโฟรไดท์หรือวีนัส_ _..._ _กับฉัน ที่เป็นเซเลอร์วีนัส_ _..._

คิดพลางขมวดคิ้วมุ่น...หญิงสาวนึกถึงตำนานของเทพีอโฟรไดท์ผู้ขึ้นชื่อว่าเป็นเทพีแห่งความรักและความงดงาม...เฉกเช่นเซเลอร์วีนัสที่เป็นตัวแทนแห่งความรักและความงดงามไม่ต่างกัน...พลันเสียงทุ้มของปีศาจหนุ่มก็แทรกเข้ามาในโสตประสาท

 _ไม่ผิดแน่_ _..._ _เจ้าคืออโฟรไดท์_ _!_

 _เจ้ามันเลว_ _!_

จากนั้นภาพเหตุการณ์ที่เขาหมายจะครอบครองเธอก็ผุดขึ้นมาแทนที่ความเคลือบแคลงใจที่มีเมื่อครู่ไปจนหมดสิ้น

ซูบารุมองหญิงสาวข้างกายที่จู่ ๆ ก็หยุดพูด เธอเม้มปากแน่นดูราวกับเจ็บปวดกับอะไรบางอย่าง และในขณะที่เขาคิดจะถามว่าเธอเป็นอะไรหรือเปล่านั้น อีกฝ่ายก็ชิงพูดขึ้นมาก่อน

"ถ้าฉันแปลงร่างได้...เรื่องมันคงไม่เป็นอย่างนี้" หญิงสาวจำได้ว่าครั้งสุดท้ายที่เธออยู่ในฐานะอัศวินเซเลอร์นั้น คือตอนที่เพิ่งมายังโลกนี้และพลาดท่าให้กับไรโตะกับอายาโตะ "ฉันไม่รู้ว่าตอนนี้มันอยู่ไหน"

หญิงสาวเข่นเขี้ยวเคี้ยวฟัน

"เธอ...หมายถึงปากกาสีส้มใช่ไหม" เมื่อเสียงราบเรียบกล่าวจบ ผู้ฟังก็หันขวับไปทางผู้พูดทันที

"นาย...หมายความว่าไง" ชีพจรของหญิงสาวเต้นรัวเร็วจนรู้สึกได้ เธอรอฟังอย่างอดทน

"ฉันเอามันมาด้วย ตั้งใจเอามาให้เธอ" ขาดคำ ใบหน้าสะสวยพลันตึงขึ้นมา มือของหญิงสาวเย็นเฉียบ สมองของเธอกำลังปะติดปะต่อเรื่องราวอย่างรวดเร็ว...

ทุกอย่างเงียบอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง มีเพียงเสียงลมแผ่วเบาที่พัดต้นไม้ใบไม้แถวนั้นให้พลิ้วไหวท่ามกลางความมืดเท่านั้น

"ซูบารุ...อย่าบอกนะว่านาย..." เธอกลืนน้ำลายอย่างยากเย็น ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินสวยจ้องเขม็งไปยังอีกฝ่าย "นายเก็บปากกาฉันไว้งั้นเหรอ"

ดวงตาสีแดงสดหม่นสีลงเล็กน้อยก่อนที่ชายหนุ่มจะพยักหน้ารับ

"นายเก็บมันมา _ตลอด_ งั้นเหรอ!?" ดวงหน้าของหญิงสาวเริ่มแดงก่ำด้วยความโกรธ เธอกำมือแน่นเข้าพลางคิดย้อนไปถึงทุกเหตุการณ์ที่ทำให้นึกสมเพชตัวเอง ไม่ว่าจะเป็นเหตุการณ์ที่เกิดขึ้นระหว่างเธอกับไรโตะ ชู เรย์จิ รุกิ...และ...ปีศาจหนุ่มลูกครึ่งตนนั้น...หญิงสาวเม้มปากแน่น น้ำตาคลอหน่วยด้วยไฟโกรธอันเดือดพล่านจากข้างในผสมปนเปไปกับความรู้สึกที่ราวกับ...หัวใจกำลังถูกบีบและใกล้จะแตกเป็นเสี่ยง ๆ

 _ทำไม_ _..._ _ทำไมถึงเป็นนาย_ _!?_

คิดพลางรู้สึกถึงแรงกดจากเล็บของตนที่จิกเข้ากับฝ่ามือ แต่เธอก็เลือกไม่ใส่ใจมัน ในเมื่อข้างในอกมันรู้สึกเจ็บยิ่งกว่า

"ทำไม..." น้ำใส ๆ จวนเจียนจะไหลออกจากดวงตาคู่สวยที่หรี่ลงเล็กน้อย ร่างบางเริ่มสั่นเทา

 _ทำไมไม่คืนฉัน_

หญิงสาวก้มหน้าลงครู่หนึ่ง ราวกับกำลังพยายามระงับอารมณ์ที่พลุ่งพล่านในตอนนี้...ทว่า...

"นายรู้บ้างไหม!? เพราะนาย...ฉันต้องเจอกับอะไรบ้าง!" เสียงตะคอกที่ดังก้องไปทั่วบริเวณทำให้สองหนุ่มแวมไพร์ที่ลอบฟังเงียบ ๆ จากในถ้ำมานานถึงกับกระเด้งตัวขึ้นมาดูเหตุการณ์...พวกเขาได้แต่คิดย้อนไปถึงการกระทำของตัวเองแต่เก่าก่อนที่เห็นเธอเป็นเหมือนของเล่น และบางครั้งก็เผลอทำอะไรรุนแรงไปเมื่อหญิงสาวทำไม่ได้ดั่งใจคิด พลันความรู้สึกละอายใจก็แล่นขึ้นจับขั้วหัวใจ...แต่ในสถานการณ์เช่นนี้ สิ่งที่พวกเขาควรทำคงมีเพียงการนั่งนิ่งรอดูสถานการณ์ต่อไปเท่านั้น...

ซูบารุมองหญิงสาวตรงหน้า เขาไม่เคยเห็นเธอฉุนเฉียวขนาดนี้มาก่อน...มันดูต่างกับตอนที่เธอเพิ่งมาที่นี่...ในตอนนั้นเหมือนหญิงสาวโกรธทุกอย่างและทุกคน แต่ตอนนี้ไม่ใช่...เหมือนไม่ใช่แค่ความโกรธ...ในแววตานั้นยังมีความรู้สึกอื่นอยู่อีก

 _ขอโทษ_ _..._ _ฉันไม่นึกว่ามันจะสำคัญกับเธอขนาดนี้_

นั่นเป็นเพียงคำพูดในความคิดของชายหนุ่มผู้ไม่กล้าแม้แต่จะเอื้อนเอ่ยมันออกไป

"เพราะนาย..." เสียงของหญิงสาวสั่นเครือ

ชายหนุ่มตรงหน้ายังคงมองเธอนิ่งอย่างอับจนคำพูด

"เพราะนายคนเดียว!" ขาดคำ มือบางก็เงื้อขึ้นสูงและหมายจะฟาดลงไปที่แก้มของคนตรงหน้า ชายหนุ่มหลับตาลงอย่างยอมรับผิดทุกประการ...

ทว่า...ไม่ว่าจะหลับตานานแค่ไหนก็ยังคงไร้ซึ่งสัมผัสเจ็บแสบใด ๆ ที่ข้างแก้ม...เขาค่อย ๆ เปิดตาสีแดงสดขึ้นอีกครั้งและพบว่าหญิงสาวยังคงง้างมือค้างอยู่กลางอากาศ พลันน้ำใส ๆ ที่คลอเบ้ามานานก็ร่วงเผาะลงจากดวงตาสีน้ำเงินที่ตอนนี้ยิ่งพราวระยับกว่าเดิม...ชายหนุ่มจับจ้องภาพตรงหน้า เรียวแขนบางที่เงื้อค้างอยู่เมื่อครู่กลับค่อย ๆ เคลื่อนเข้ามาโอบหลังศีรษะของเขาและวางทาบทับลงเหนือบ่าแกร่งทั้งสองแทน ดวงตาสีแดงสดเบิกกว้างจากสัมผัสอันนุ่มละมุนที่ไม่คาดคิดนี้ เขาได้ยินเสียงสะอื้นฮักของอีกฝ่ายชัดเจน

ไม่มีใครเอื้อนเอ่ยสิ่งใด จนกระทั่ง...

"...มินาโกะ..." ชายหนุ่มลองทำลายความเงียบดู เขาไม่กล้าโอบหลังเธอ...ไม่กล้าแม้แต่จะขยับเขยื้อน

"ฉันขอโทษ" เป็นเสียงอันแผ่วเบาราวกระซิบจากหญิงสาว

ดวงตาสีแดงสดยิ่งขยายมากขึ้นกว่าเดิมเมื่อคำพูดที่เขาควรพูดกลับออกมาจากปากเธอเสียอย่างนั้น

 _เธอขอโทษทำไม_ _?_

"ขอโทษนะซูบารุ...เพราะความโกรธเกือบทำให้ฉันลืมทุกอย่าง" หญิงสาวกระชับอ้อมแขนแน่นเข้า "ลืมแม้แต่เรื่องที่นายเป็นคนช่วยฉันตั้งแต่แรก"

หญิงสาวนึกย้อนไปถึงวันแรกที่เขาป้อนน้ำแครนเบอร์รี่ 100% ให้เธอ...ในวันนั้น ไม่มีใครเลยสักคนที่คิดจะช่วยเหลือหญิงสาว คนอื่น ๆ นั้น ถ้าไม่ลวนลามหรือดูดเลือดเธอ ก็จะอยู่นิ่ง ๆ อย่างไม่คิดจะทำอะไรราวกับกำลังรอชมเหตุการณ์อย่างสนุกสนาน...มีเพียงเขา...คนเพียงคนเดียวที่ยื่นมือเข้ามาช่วย...ซึ่งแม้จะใช้วิธีรุนแรงไปหน่อยแต่นั่นก็มาจากเจตนาที่ดี...แล้วตั้งแต่นั้นเป็นต้นมา เขาก็ยังเป็นเพียงคนเดียวที่นึกถึงเธอก่อนเสมอ อย่างตอนที่ถูกปีศาจหนุ่มจับตัวไป คนที่กระโจนตามเธอมาติด ๆ อย่างไม่ลังเลแม้แต่เสี้ยววินาทีก็คือเขาคนนี้...

หญิงสาวกระชับอ้อมแขนแน่นเข้า ปอยผมสีเงินระข้างแก้มเธอเล็กน้อย อีกทั้งผิวสัมผัสจากบริเวณท้ายทอยนั้นค่อนข้างเย็นเพราะอากาศภายนอก แต่กลับให้ความรู้สึกอบอุ่นอยู่ภายในอย่างน่าประหลาด...ความโกรธเมื่อครู่นั้นลดลงอย่างช้า ๆ จนมลายหายไปสิ้น...คนคนนี้คอยปกป้องเธอในช่วงที่ไร้พลัง ทั้งต้องบาดเจ็บปางตายไปหลายครั้ง ทั้งยอมขาดเลือดเพื่อเธอ...แม้เขาจะไม่พูด แต่เธอรับรู้ความรู้สึกของเขาได้จากทุกการกระทำที่แสดงออกมา...

หญิงสาวคลายมือออกอย่างเชื่องช้าและเปลี่ยนมาประคองพวงแก้มซีดขาวทั้งสองแทน เธอจ้องไปยังดวงตาสีแดงสดที่กำลังสั่นไหวอย่างชัดเจนนั้นครู่หนึ่งราวกับพยายามล้วงลึกเข้าไปในความรู้สึกของเจ้าของดวงตาคู่นั้น...พลางได้แต่คิด...ว่าทั้งชีวิตของเธอนั้น มักจะเป็นผู้ปกป้องคนอื่นตลอดมา นี่จึงเป็นครั้งแรกจริง ๆ ที่มีใครสักคนมาคอยปกป้องเธออย่างจริงจังขนาดนี้

 _ฉันจะตอบแทนเขายังไงดี_

ดวงตาสีแดงที่มองตอบนั้นยังคงจ้องเธอนิ่งไม่ไหวติง จากนั้นหญิงสาวจึงไล่สายตาลงมายังริมฝีปากบนใบหน้าคมอย่างเชื่องช้า...พลันชีพจรก็เริ่มเต้นถี่เร็วในขณะที่จดจ้องเรียวปากนั้น เธอเคลื่อนใบหน้าเข้าไปใกล้เขาทีละนิดอย่างถือวิสาสะ...ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินสวยค่อย ๆ หรี่ลงเมื่อใบหน้าอยู่ในระยะประชิด เธอรู้สึกถึงลมหายใจอุ่น ๆ ของอีกฝ่ายที่รดใบหน้าเธอ...ริมฝีปากทั้งสองอยู่ห่างกันเพียงไม่กี่นิ้ว พลันเธอก็ชะงัก ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินเบิกกว้างขึ้นราวกับเพิ่งได้สติ หญิงสาวผละออกจากชายหนุ่มทันทีทว่ายังไม่เร็วพอ เมื่อเขาที่ลืมตาสังเกตเธออยู่ตลอดเวลานั้นเอื้อมไปคว้าข้อมือบางและดึงเข้ามาแนบชิด ฉับพลัน ริมฝีปากหนาก็ประกบเข้ากับกลีบปากนุ่ม

หญิงสาวเบิกตาโพลง ใจของเธอเต้นแรงจนแทบจะกระเด็นหลุดออกมาข้างนอก...เรียวปากอุ่นที่สัมผัสเธออยู่นั้นช่างนุ่มนวลและแผ่วเบาราวขนนก...เธอหลับตาลงด้วยต้องการจะซึมซับความรู้สึกนี้และจดจำมันเอาไว้...ไม่นานนัก หญิงสาวก็สัมผัสได้ถึงเรียวลิ้นอุ่นที่เริ่มหยอกล้อเธอราวกับกระตุ้นให้เปิดรับเขาเข้าไป หญิงสาวอิดออดอยู่เพียงครู่แล้วจึงยอมเปิดปากออกเล็กน้อย ทันใดนั้นลิ้นอุ่นร้อนก็ตอบรับการเชื้อเชิญอย่างยินดี มันพุ่งตรงมายังเรียวลิ้นของเธอและดูดกลืนราวกับคิดถึงมานานแสนนาน...

* * *

มินาโกะไม่รู้เลยว่าเวลาผ่านไปนานแค่ไหนแล้ว เธอยังคงมึนเมากับรสจูบของเขาที่ทั้งร้อนแรงแต่ก็ยังแฝงความละมุนละไมเอาไว้ ในบางครั้งชายหนุ่มก็ทำให้เธอรู้สึกหายใจติดขัดด้วยความรุนแรงและความร้อนที่ส่งผ่านมาอย่างไม่มีทีท่าว่าจะหยุด แต่ในบางทีก็ทำให้ร่างทั้งร่างร้อนผ่าวเพราะแทบจะหลอมละลายไปกับจุมพิตที่แสนหวานชวนเคลิ้มนั่น...ความรู้สึกมันเอ่อท้นขึ้นมาในใจ...ไม่เคยเลยสักครั้งที่หญิงสาวจะได้มีแฟนเป็นตัวเป็นตน เพราะตลอดชีวิตที่ผ่านมา 'หน้าที่' ในการปกป้องเจ้าหญิงแห่งดวงจันทร์นั้นสำคัญเหนือสิ่งอื่นใด...สำคัญกว่าทุกสิ่ง แม้ว่าสิ่งนั้นจะเป็น 'หัวใจและชีวิต' ของเธอเองก็ตาม

ซูบารุค่อย ๆ ลดระดับการจูบลงทีละนิดแล้วถอนริมฝีปากออกอย่างเชื่องช้า เขามองตาอีกฝ่าย...บัดนี้ ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินสวยนั้นฉ่ำวาวเป็นประกาย เหงื่อเม็ดเล็ก ๆ ผุดซึมทั่วใบหน้าเธอ รวงผมสีทองดูยุ่งเหยิงอันเนื่องมาจากการที่เขาเผลอขยุ้มมันในระหว่างจูบอันแสนดูดดื่มเมื่อครู่...ชายหนุ่มเอื้อมมือขึ้นไปจัดทรงผมเธอให้เข้าที่เข้าทางแล้วจึงใช้นิ้วหัวแม่มือปาดหยาดเหงื่อออกไปอย่างนุ่มนวล พลันเขาก็เห็นว่าดวงหน้าสวยเริ่มมีสีแดงระเรื่อ เธอหลบตาเขาไปอีกทาง...

 _..._ _น่ารัก_ _..._

ชายหนุ่มอดยิ้มไม่ได้ เขาสวมกอดหญิงสาวและกระชับร่างบางเข้าหาตัว

"ซูบารุ!?" เธอกลัวเหลือเกินว่าเขาจะรู้สึกถึงชีพจรที่เต้นรัวเร็วในอก

"ขอโทษนะ"

 _พูดได้สักที_

คิดพลางเกยคางบนไหล่มนทำให้เขาไม่ทันเห็นดวงตาที่เจือแววสงสัยของเธอ

 _ขอโทษที่ปกป้องเธอไม่ได้_

เขานึกย้อนไปถึงช่วงที่ตนไม่สามารถช่วยเธอจากเงื้อมมือปีศาจหนุ่มได้ด้วยตัวเอง

"ขอบคุณ" ชายหนุ่มโอบเธอแนบสนิทยิ่งกว่าเดิม เขารู้สึกขอบคุณเธอจากใจจริงที่แม้ว่าเขาจะทำร้ายเธอแค่ไหน หรือทำอะไรผิดพลาดไปสักเท่าไร หญิงสาวก็ยังเลือกเขา...

 _ขอบคุณที่ยกโทษและให้โอกาสคนอย่างฉัน_ _..._ _ขอบคุณ_ _..._ _ที่ยังคงอยู่ด้วยกัน_

* * *

ใบหน้าของเรย์จิมึนตึง เขาสูดลมหายใจเข้าปอดลึกยาวครั้งหนึ่งอย่างสะกดอารมณ์ ชายหนุ่มไม่เข้าใจว่าทำไมตนถึงรู้สึกหงุดหงิดขนาดนี้ ถ้าสองคนนั้นจะรักกันจริง ๆ มันก็ไม่ใช่เรื่องของเขาเลยสักนิด...ทว่า...ทันทีที่คิดเช่นนั้น หัวใจก็รู้สึกเจ็บแปลบอย่างน่าประหลาด...เขาหันไปมองพี่ชายคนโตที่นั่งเยื้องอยู่ไม่ไกล สีหน้าของเขาดูเรียบเฉย แต่แววตากลับวูบไหวราวกับกำลังเจ็บปวดกับภาพที่เห็นเบื้องหน้าเช่นกัน

 _นายคิดกับเธอ_ _...?_

เขาได้แต่คิดแค่นั้นแล้วจึงหันกลับไปยังหนุ่มสาวคู่เดิม

* * *

มินาโกะปล่อยให้ซูบารุกอดเธออยู่อย่างนั้นโดยไม่เร่งรัดใด ๆ เธอยังไม่ค่อยเข้าใจเท่าไรนักว่าที่เขาขอโทษและขอบคุณนั้นหมายถึงเรื่องอะไรกันแน่ แต่น้ำเสียงอันแสนจริงจังของเขาก็สั่งให้เธอทำเพียงอยู่นิ่ง ๆ และรอเวลา...ไม่นานนักชายหนุ่มก็ค่อย ๆ คลายอ้อมกอดออก เขาสบตาเธอนิ่ง...พลันหญิงสาวก็นึกขึ้นได้

"นายบอกว่าปากกาฉันอยู่กับนายใช่ไหม" ดวงตาใสแจ๋วนั้นมองไปยังชายหนุ่มอย่างลิงโลด

เขาทำเพียงพยักหน้ารับแล้วจึงล้วงมือลงไปในกระเป๋ากางเกง

หญิงสาวมองตามทุกการเคลื่อนไหวของเขา เธอเห็นชายหนุ่มควานหาในกระเป๋าข้างขวาก่อน แล้วตามด้วยข้างซ้าย วนกลับมาที่ข้างขวาอีกครั้งด้วยท่าทางที่ลุกลี้ลุกลนมากกว่าเดิม...เธอยังคงรอและสังเกตทุกอากัปกิริยาของเขา...พลันดวงตาสีแดงก็เงยขึ้นมาสบกับเธอ ดวงหน้าขาวซีดนั้นดูตื่นตระหนก

"มัน...มันหายไป" ขาดคำ ผู้ฟังได้แต่อ้าปากค้างอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง

"นายแน่ใจว่าเอามันมานะ?" หญิงสาวภาวนาให้ชายหนุ่มเข้าใจผิดและลืมเอาไว้ที่คฤหาสน์เหลือเกิน ทว่าความจริงนั้นโหดร้ายกว่าที่คิดเมื่ออีกฝ่ายพยักหน้าหนักแน่นเป็นคำตอบ

"เอามาแน่นอน" ดวงตาของเขามองไปยังที่แสนไกลอยู่ครู่หนึ่งราวกับกำลังระลึกเหตุการณ์ "ฉันเอามันใส่กระเป๋าแล้วพวกนั้นก็บุกเข้ามาพอดี"

ได้ฟังดังนั้น ท่าทีของหญิงสาวที่ยังคงนิ่งอยู่ถึงเมื่อครู่ก็เปลี่ยนเป็นกระสับกระส่าย

"ทำไงดี..." เธอเอ่ยออกมาพลางหลับตาลงและบีบที่ดั้งจมูกเบา ๆ

"ก็แค่วนกลับไปทางเดิม" เป็นเสียงของเรย์จิที่จู่ ๆ ก็ปรากฏกายด้านหลังคนทั้งคู่ ดวงตาสีม่วงอมแดงปรายตามองน้องชายครู่หนึ่งแล้วเบนมาจับจ้องหญิงสาวนิ่ง

"เธอไม่ต้องไป เดี๋ยวพวกฉันไปเอง" ชูที่เดินมาอยู่ข้าง ๆ เขาพูดขึ้น

"ทำไม..." ทว่า ยังไม่ทันที่เธอจะกล่าวจบก็โดนขัดซะก่อน

"ร่างกายแบบนี้คิดว่าจะทำอะไรได้ จะไปเป็นเหยื่อให้เขาเล่นหรือไง!?" เมื่อเรย์จิเห็นคิ้วเรียวบางที่ขมวดเล็กน้อย ก็เข้าใจทันทีว่าอีกฝ่ายตามไม่ทัน "การ _กลับทางเดิม_ ที่ว่า มันคือการที่เราต้องไปที่นั่น"

"ที่นั่น...?" เธอทวนคำพลางทำสีหน้าครุ่นคิด

"ถ้ำของไอ้ปีศาจนั่นไง" ชูตอบ

* * *

กึก!

เมื่อรู้สึกเหมือนเพิ่งเตะอะไรบางอย่างไปอีกทาง ดวงตาเรียวยาวสีดำขลับก็มองตามสิ่งนั้น...ทว่า เจ้าสิ่งที่เพิ่งกระเด็นไปมันมีขนาดเล็กมากและไถลไปไกลเกินกว่าที่เขาจะมองเห็น...ฝ่าเท้าหนาหนักที่เต็มไปด้วยขนสัตว์สีดำเหลือบเงินเส้นหนาเยื้องย่างไปยังสิ่งปริศนาบนพื้น และเพียงไม่กี่ก้าวก็มาหยุดยืนเหนือเจ้าสิ่งนั้น...ดวงตาอันมืดมิดเพ่งพินิจอยู่ครู่หนึ่งแล้วจึงย่อตัวลง เข่าข้างหนึ่งแนบกับพื้น รวงผมสีเงินยาวประบ่าลู่ลงเล็กน้อยตามจังหวะที่เขาก้มลงหยิบสิ่งนั้น

 _นี่มันอะไร_

คิดพลางมองปากกาสีส้มในมืออย่างไม่แน่ใจ พลันเขาก็รู้สึกถึงกลิ่นบางอย่างจากสิ่งนี้

 _กลิ่นนี้มัน_ _..._

บัดนี้ปากกาด้ามนั้นแทบจะจรดจมูกซีดขาว

 _สองกลิ่น_ _..._ _กลิ่นบาง ๆ ของเจ้าแวมไพร์นั่นกับกลิ่นที่แรงกว่า_

พลันเขาก็หรี่ตาลงและหยักยิ้มขึ้นที่มุมปากอย่างพอใจ

 _เร็วกว่าที่คิด_

คิดแล้วก็กำปากกาในมือแน่น

 _เราจะได้เจอกันอีกแล้วนะ_ _..._ _อโฟรไดท์_

พลันลุกขึ้นยืนแล้วจึงเดินลับหายไปในความมืด

* * *

A/N: แฮ่! สวัสดีนักอ่านทุกท่านนะคะ ได้ไปดูคะแนนโหวตกันยังเอ่ย? สำหรับใครที่ตัวละครโปรดไม่ติดโผก็อย่าเพิ่งเศร้าไปนะคะ เพราะในโอกาสหน้าอาจจะมีมาอีกค่ะ! (แต่ยังไม่แน่ใจนะ .. )

สำหรับบทที่ 29 "เธอ" ก็ได้กล่าวถึง "เธอ" ของทั้งสองฝั่งไปเรียบร้อยแล้ว...คาดว่าท่านผู้อ่านน่าจะได้เห็นอะไรชัดเจนขึ้นเนอะ XD ในตอนนี้มีใครประหลาดใจกับเรื่องปากกาบ้างไหมเอ่ย มีใครจำได้บ้างไหมว่าซูบารุเอามาด้วยตอนไหน!? (ณ จุดนี้งานตามหาแฟนพันธุ์แท้ก็มา XD)

สำหรับตอนหน้าจะเป็นอย่างไร อย่าลืมติดตามอ่านกันนะคะ! ผู้เขียนก็ขอบคุณผู้อ่านทุกท่านที่ยังคงติดตามอ่านเช่นเคยค่าาา รู้สึกอย่างไรอย่าลืมบอกกันบ้างนะ~~


	30. SP: Haunted House in Halloween's Night

คำเตือน: เรื่องนี้เป็นเพียงเรื่องที่แต่งขึ้นจากจินตนาการเท่านั้น ขอผู้อ่านโปรดใช้วิจารณญาณในการอ่าน แยกแยะได้ด้วยตนเองว่าเรื่องแต่งก็คือเรื่องแต่ง ไม่ใช่เรื่องจริงในชีวิต และไม่ใช่สิ่งที่ควรเฝ้าฝันว่าจะเกิดขึ้นจริง

Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of "Sailor Moon" or "Diabolik Lovers"

* * *

 **Vampire Protester ตอนพิเศษ**

 **บ้านผีสิงในคืนฮาโลวีน**

ณ คฤหาสน์ตระกูลซาคามากิ

มินาโกะกำลังนั่งอยู่ในห้องโถงชั้นล่าง เธออิงแอบอยู่กับโซฟากำมะหยี่อ่อนนุ่มใกล้เตาผิงที่เปลวเพลิงวูบไหวตามลมที่พัดแทรกช่องหน้าต่างเข้ามา...บรรยากาศโดยรอบนั้นเงียบสงัดจนได้ยินเพียงเสียงเข็มวินาทีจากนาฬิกาที่อยู่ไกล ๆ ท่ามกลางสภาพแวดล้อมเช่นนี้ ทำให้หญิงสาวอดไม่ได้ที่จะย้อนคิดถึงเหตุการณ์ที่เพิ่งผ่านมาไม่นาน...คำพูดของซูบารุที่บอกว่า 'เขาจะปกป้องเธอโดยแลกกับจูบ' ฉับพลัน เธอก็รู้สึกร้อนที่แก้มขึ้นมา

 _...ตาบ้า..._

แม้จะคิดเช่นนั้นแต่ดวงหน้ากลับแต้มไปด้วยยิ้มบางเบา...และในช่วงที่หญิงสาวกำลังตกอยู่ในภวังค์นั้น

"ยุย! อยู่ไหน!?" อายาโตะที่จู่ ๆ ก็ปรากฏกายขึ้นกลางห้องตะโกนโหวกเหวกไปทั่วทำให้ผู้ที่นั่งอยู่ก่อนแล้วตกใจจนเกือบเลื่อนตกจากโซฟา

มินาโกะเอาแขนยันตัวเองขึ้นมาพลางมองไปที่ชายหนุ่มผมแดงเพลิง

"ยุยอาบน้ำอยู่ เดี๋ยวก็ลงมา" เธอตัดสินใจสงเคราะห์คำตอบให้สักหน่อย ทว่าอีกฝ่ายทำเพียงหันมามองและเลิกคิ้วขึ้นเล็กน้อย

"ไปตามดีกว่า" ใบหน้าหล่อเหลาหยักยิ้มขึ้นอย่างเจ้าเล่ห์แล้วกำลังจะก้าวเดินไปที่บันได มินาโกะผุดลุกขึ้นทันทีแล้วรีบคว้าแขนของชายหนุ่มเอาไว้

"นายจะไปไหน" ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินจ้องเขาเขม็งในขณะที่มือยังคงจับลำแขนแกร่ง

"...ไปหายุย..." ชายหนุ่มสะบัดแขนออกแล้วจึงเดินต่อไป ทว่าหญิงสาวไม่ยอมง่าย ๆ เธอก้าวยาว ๆ ไปยืนขวางเขาไว้

"ก็บอกว่ายุยอาบน้ำอยู่ไม่ได้ยินหรือไง?" กล่าวด้วยน้ำเสียงเข้มขึ้น

อายาโตะถอนหายใจยาวอย่างจงใจก่อนจะเอ่ย

"ก็จะไปที่ห้องอาบน้ำไง" เขาดันเธอออกไปด้านข้าง

ขาดคำ ดวงตากลมโตของหญิงสาวก็เบิกกว้างขึ้น ภาพเหตุการณ์ในห้องอาบน้ำที่เคยเกิดขึ้นระหว่างเธอกับชูพลันแวบขึ้นมาในสมอง หญิงสาวเม้มปากแน่น

"ไม่ให้ไป!" ว่าแล้วก็ใช้สองแขนเอื้อมไปล็อกคอเขาไว้จากด้านหลังด้วยคิดว่า ไม่ว่าอย่างไร เธอก็จะไม่ยอมให้เพื่อนที่มีเพียงคนเดียวต้องประสบชะตากรรมเดียวกันเด็ดขาด!

"โอ๊ย! อะไรวะเนี่ย!?" ชายหนุ่มพยายามดิ้นออกจากเรียวแขนบาง ทว่าแขนที่พันเกี่ยวรอบคอเขากลับแน่นกว่าที่คิด

 _ช่วยไม่ได้_

ทันใดนั้นอายาโตะก็หายตัวไปต่อหน้าต่อตาเธอ!? หญิงสาวเสียหลักและกำลังจะล้มคะมำไปข้างหน้า พลันมืออุ่นหนาก็คว้าแขนเธอไว้จากข้างหลังและดึงเธอไปแนบชิดแผงอกแกร่ง มือข้างหนึ่งรั้งเอวบางเอาไว้ในขณะที่อีกข้างก็ยึดปลายคางเธอ ในขณะนี้หญิงสาวอยู่ในสภาพที่โดนจับกุมจากด้านหลัง

"สะดีดสะดิ้งจริงนะ" มือที่ยึดปลายคางเลื่อนขึ้นไปบีบพวงแก้มนุ่ม "ต้องสั่งสอนแล้วมั้ง"

ไม่พูดเปล่า เขาจับคางเธอเอนไปอีกทาง ง้างเขี้ยวคมพร้อมปักลงไปที่ต้นคอขาวเนียน...

"ทำอะไรน่ะ!" เสียงใสตะโกนก้อง

อายาโตะเหลือบตามองขึ้นไปยังต้นเสียง แล้วก็เห็นหญิงสาวร่างเล็กที่เขาตามหาอยู่เมื่อครู่กำลังเดินลงบันไดมาพร้อมกันกับน้องชายคนเล็กที่ทำหน้าถมึงทึงใส่เขา ชายหนุ่มคลายมือออกจากร่างบางทันทีพร้อมยกมือทั้งสองข้างขึ้นราวกับยอมศิโรราบต่อผู้มาใหม่

"ไม่มีอะไร ก็แค่เล่นกันนิดหน่อย" เขาเดินไปหาหญิงสาวผู้มีผมหยักศกสั้น แล้วจึงหันกลับมาทางมินาโกะ "ใช่ไหม?"

เมื่อเห็นว่ายุยกำลังรอคำตอบ หญิงสาวจึงได้แต่พยักหน้าอย่างขอไปทีด้วยไม่อยากให้เพื่อนเป็นห่วง เธอเบนสายตาไปทางอื่นพลันสบเข้ากับดวงตาสีแดงสดจากชายหนุ่มอีกคน...

"ฉันเอานี่มาให้เธอ" อายาโตะพูดขึ้นด้วยน้ำเสียงสบายอารมณ์ราวกับเมื่อครู่ไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้น แล้วจึงยื่นอะไรบางอย่างไปตรงหน้าหญิงสาวร่างเล็ก

ยุยรับกระดาษแผ่นเล็ก ๆ สองแผ่นมาแล้วอ่านอยู่เพียงครู่

"ฟรี...ตั๋วเข้าบ้านผีสิง" พูดจบหญิงสาวก็มองหน้าชายหนุ่มผมแดงเพลิงที่ทำหน้าทะเล้นตรงหน้า "ขอบคุณนะอายาโตะ!"

ผู้ได้รับคำขอบคุณฉีกยิ้มกว้างเมื่อเห็นท่าทางดีใจของเธอ ทว่าหญิงสาวกลับถือตั๋วสองใบไปอีกทาง

"มินาโกะจัง เราไปด้วยกันนะ!" ยุยจับมือข้างหนึ่งของเพื่อนสาวขึ้นมาพร้อมกับวางตั๋วใบหนึ่งลงกลางฝ่ามือ

"เฮ้ย!" อายาโตะถลามาทางสองสาวทันที จากนั้นก็ฉกตั๋วจากมินาโกะไปอย่างรวดเร็ว "ไม่ใช่อย่างนั้นนะยุย"

เมื่อเห็นแววตาใสซื่อของสาวร่างเล็ก ชายหนุ่มก็กุมขมับอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง...เขาถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่แล้วจึงโอบไหล่ยุยและรั้งร่างบางเข้าไปใกล้

"ฉันจะไปกับเธอ"

ในตอนนี้หญิงสาวเข้าใจทุกอย่างแล้ว แต่สิ่งที่เธอกล่าวออกมานั้น...

"ไม่" ยุยปฏิเสธเสียงแข็ง "ฉันรู้นะ ว่าถ้าให้คนกลัวผีอย่างฉันไปบ้านผีสิงกับอายาโตะแล้วจะเป็นยังไง"

เธอรู้ดีว่าเขาจะหลอกแต๊ะอั๋งเธอแน่นอน!

"ฉันไปกับมินาโกะจังดีกว่า" ว่าแล้วก็คล้องแขนมินาโกะข้างหนึ่ง แล้วจึงเงยหน้ามองเพื่อนสาว "เธอไม่กลัวผีอยู่แล้วเนอะ"

มินาโกะมองแววตาเป็นประกายของหญิงสาวตรงหน้าแล้วอับจนคำพูดไปชั่วขณะ...เธอจะบอกได้อย่างไรว่าจริง ๆ แล้วเธอเป็นคนกลัวผี!

"อื้ม ไม่กลัวหรอก" หญิงสาวจำใจตอบไปอย่างนั้นพลางพยายามฉีกยิ้มให้ดูเหมือนเธอไม่ยี่หระต่อเรื่องนี้

"ไม่ได้!" อายาโตะดึงยุยออกไป "เธอต้องไปกับฉัน"

"ไม่มีทาง" ยุยแลบลิ้นออกมา "ถ้าต้องไป ฉันก็จะไปกับมินาโกะจัง"

"เธอต้องไปกับฉัน!" เสียงของชายหนุ่มเริ่มดังขึ้น

"ไม่ไป!" เสียงแหลมเล็กก็ดังไม่แพ้กัน

มินาโกะได้แต่มองคนทั้งคู่เถียงกันราวกับเด็กที่กำลังแย่งของเล่นกันแล้วก็ไม่รู้จะรู้สึกอย่างไรดี...กับยุยที่หน้าเด็กตัวเล็กแล้วยังบอบบางขนาดนั้นก็ดูน่ารักอยู่หรอก แต่อีกฝ่ายกลับดูเหมือนเด็กโข่งเสียมากกว่านี่สิ...พลันเธอก็รู้สึกถึงสายตาที่มองมา หญิงสาวค่อย ๆ หันศีรษะไปอีกทาง...ดวงตาสีแดงสดจ้องเธอนิ่ง

 _เดี๋ยวนะ...ทำไมต้องจ้องขนาดนั้นเนี่ย_

เธอหลบตาเขาทันทีแล้วแสร้งมองคู่หนุ่มสาวตรงหน้า

 _ฉันไปทำอะไรผิดหรือไง?_

ในขณะที่ยังไม่ได้คำตอบนั้น คนทั้งคู่ก็ดูจะมีความเห็นตรงกันได้สักที

"โอเค! งั้นไม่ไปบ้านผีสิงแล้วนะ" อายาโตะกล่าวเสียงดัง

"ไม่ไปแล้ว" ไม่ตอบเปล่า ยุยพยักหน้าหงึกหงัก

"เธอก็ไม่ไป ฉันก็ไม่ไป?" เขาหรี่ตาลงเล็กน้อย

"ใช่แล้ว" หญิงสาวพยักหน้าอีกครั้ง

"ไปที่อื่นแทนนะ" ชายหนุ่มอมยิ้มเล็กน้อยทว่าอีกฝ่ายไม่ทันสังเกต

"โอเค" ขาดคำ เธอก็เพิ่งจะรู้สึกตัวว่าถูกหลอกถามเข้าให้แล้ว

"งั้นไปกันเล้ยยย" เขาช้อนร่างหญิงสาวขึ้นมาแล้วเตรียมทะยานออกไปจากห้อง

"เดี๋ยว!" เสียงเล็ก ๆ จากคนในอ้อมแขนเขายั้งเอาไว้ "แล้วตั๋วฟรีนี่ล่ะ จะทิ้งก็น่าเสียดายนะ"

อายาโตะปรายตามองกระดาษใบเล็กสองแผ่นแวบหนึ่ง

"ซูบารุ" น้องชายของเขาละสายตาจากหญิงสาวอีกคนมาทางพี่ชาย จากนั้นอายาโตะก็พยักหน้าเป็นเชิงให้เขาเดินมาหา และเมื่อชายหนุ่มมาหยุดอยู่ตรงหน้า...

"เอานี่ไป" เขาบุ้ยใบ้ไปที่มือของสาวร่างเล็กในอ้อมแขน ซูบารุก็รับมันมาอย่างงง ๆ

"ไปชวนแม่สาวนั่นสิ" พูดพลางยิ้มมุมปากอย่างมีเลศนัย คิ้วของผู้ฟังขมวดมุ่นทันที "เฮ้ย! เธอน่ะ"

คราวนี้มินาโกะมองไปที่ชายหนุ่มผมแดงเพลิงจริง ๆ หลังจากที่แสร้งทำเป็นมองไปทางนั้นอยู่นานสองนาน

"ไปบ้านผีสิงกับเจ้านี่ด้วยนะ" เมื่อเข้าใจว่าชายหนุ่มพูดถึงซูบารุ พลันเธอก็รู้สึกถึงชีพจรที่เต้นผิดจังหวะของตน

"ทำไมฉันต้องไปด้วย!?" เธอแหวใส่เขาทันที ส่วนหนึ่งก็เพราะรู้สึกอายขึ้นมาถ้าจะต้องไปกับชายหนุ่มผู้มีรวงผมสีเงินเพียงลำพัง แต่อีกส่วนหนึ่งก็เพราะเธอไม่ค่อยถูกโรคกับอะไรที่เกี่ยวกับผีสักเท่าไร

"ทำไม? ไม่กล้าหรือไง" เสียงของอายาโตะเจือแววดูถูกปนหยอกล้อ

"ทำไมจะไม่กล้า...ก็แค่...ฉันไม่จำเป็นต้องทำตามที่นายบอก" หญิงสาวพยายามเอ่ยเสียงแข็ง เธอไม่ยอมให้แวมไพร์หนุ่มผู้นี้รู้จุดอ่อนเด็ดขาด

"ไม่ใช่หรอกมั้ง" เขาตวัดเสียงสูงอย่างจงใจ "กลัวล่ะสิ...ก็ไม่เท่าไหร่นี่หว่า"

"ไม่ได้กลัว" เธอเผลอขบริมฝีปากล่างแผ่วเบา ซึ่งแม้จะไม่ได้อยู่ใกล้กันนัก แต่อีกฝ่ายก็สังเกตเห็นอาการนั้นทันที

"ถ้ายอมรับมาว่ากลัว ฉันก็จะไม่บังคับให้เธอไป" เขาหรี่ตามองหญิงสาวด้วยสายตาที่ดูราวกับมองเธอทะลุปรุโปร่ง

"นายบังคับฉันไม่ได้" เธอกล่าวเสียงแข็ง

"หืม...งั้นก็ได้ เดี๋ยวฉันเอาตั๋วไปให้ไรโตะแล้วให้เจ้านั่นพาเธอไปแทน" ว่าแล้วก็หันหลังกลับหมายจะขึ้นไปชั้นบน

"เดี๋ยว!" เธอโพล่งออกไปทันทีหลังสมองประมวลผลอย่างรวดเร็ว ไม่ว่าอย่างไรเธอก็ไม่ยอมอยู่กับไรโตะตามลำพังอีกครั้งแน่...ชายหนุ่มทำเพียงเอี้ยวมองเธอเหนือไหล่ข้างหนึ่งของตน

"ว่าไง" กล่าวพลางกระชับร่างบางในอ้อมแขนเล็กน้อย

"ฉัน...ไม่ไป" ท่าทีลังเลของเธอเริ่มชัดมากขึ้นแล้วในสายตาเขา

"เธอนี่นะ" เขาพ่นลมหายใจออกมา "ทำเป็นพูดนั่นนี่ จริง ๆ ก็แค่กลัวนี่หว่า...ไหนล่ะคนที่สาดลำแสงใส่พวกฉัน"

ผู้ฟังหน้าตึงทันทีด้วยไม่รู้เลยว่าปากกาแปลงร่างของตนหายไปไหน...ดวงตาคมกริบค่อย ๆ ช้อนตามองแวมไพร์หนุ่ม

"ได้...ไปก็ไป!" ขาดคำเธอก็รู้ตัวว่าติดกับเขาเข้าซะแล้ว

"แค่นี้เอง" อายาโตะผุดยิ้มกวนขึ้นมาพลันหายตัวไปจากตรงนั้นพร้อมกับยุย

ทุกอย่างตกอยู่ในความเงียบ มีเพียงเสียงเข็มวินาทีจากนาฬิกาโบราณเรือนเดิมที่บ่งบอกว่าเวลากำลังเดินอยู่...สักพักซูบารุก็เป็นฝ่ายเดินเข้ามาหาเธอก่อน

"รอบฟรีจะเปิดในอีกครึ่งชั่วโมง" เขายื่นตั๋วให้ใบหนึ่งแล้วจึงมองเธอนิ่ง ชายหนุ่มอดคิดไม่ได้ว่าเพราะอายาโตะมัวเสียเวลาอยู่นานสองนานนั่นล่ะ เวลามันเลยกระชั้นขนาดนี้ "จะไปไม่ไป"

สิ้นคำถามนั้น ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินสดก็มองตั๋วในมือพลางกลืนน้ำลายอย่างยากเย็น เธอรู้สึกว่าแค่รูปภาพผีเล็ก ๆ ในตั๋วเจ้ากรรมนี่ก็ทำให้รู้สึกขนพองสยองเกล้าแล้ว...แต่คนอย่าง 'ไอโนะ มินาโกะ' พูดแล้วไม่คืนคำ

"ไปสิ" เธอตอบด้วยเสียงที่พยายามทำให้ดูมั่นใจสุดฤทธิ์ พลันชายหนุ่มก็รวบตัวเธอเข้ามากอด "ดะ...เดี๋ยว!?"

"ที่นั่นมันไกล หายตัวไปจะเร็วกว่า" เพราะเมื่อครู่อายาโตะก็หายตัวไปในท่าที่เขากำลังอุ้มยุย ซูบารุจึงไม่คิดจะบอกเธอหรอกว่าการจะพาใครสักคนหายตัวไปด้วยกันนั้น สัมผัสกันเพียงเล็กน้อยแค่ปลายนิ้วก็เพียงพอแล้ว...ปล่อยให้หญิงสาวเข้าใจแบบนั้นไปล่ะดี "จับแน่น ๆ นะ"

ขาดคำ หญิงสาวก็โอบรอบคอของชายหนุ่มไว้แล้วจึงหลับตาซบลงแนบอกแกร่ง ในตอนนี้เขาไม่มีทางรู้เลยว่าที่เธอทำท่าทางแบบนั้น ไม่ใช่เพราะความกลัวที่จะหายตัว แต่เป็นเพราะกลัวบ้านผีสิงต่างหาก! พลันร่างของทั้งสองก็หายวับไปอย่างไร้ร่องรอย

* * *

เพียงอึดใจ มินาโกะและซูบารุก็มายืนบนลานกว้างแห่งหนึ่ง

"ถึงแล้ว" พลันความรู้สึกเสียดายก็แวบเข้ามาในใจในขณะที่เขามองหญิงสาวเปิดตาขึ้นทีละน้อยและคลายอ้อมกอดออก

มินาโกะมองไปโดยรอบ...มีแสงสว่างสีเหลืองและส้มเรืองรองจากโคมไฟรูปฟักทองเรียงรายอยู่โดยรอบ มีซุ้มขายของว่างและเต็นท์ที่มีลายสลับขาวแดงกระจายตามจุดต่าง ๆ มีผู้คนทาหน้าสีขาวและแต่งหน้าเป็นตัวตลกกำลังกางแขนทรงตัวปั่นจักรยานล้อเดียวขนาดเล็กโฉบจากทางโน้นทีทางนี้ที ไม่ไกลจากเธอมีคนแต่งชุดประหลาดกำลังโยนลูกบอลขนาดพอดีมือขึ้นกลางอากาศสลับไปมา จากสองลูกเพิ่มเป็นสามลูก เพิ่มเป็นสี่ลูก และยังไม่มีท่าทีจะหยุดเพิ่มจำนวนลูกบอล แล้วยังมีเด็กตัวเล็ก ๆ วิ่งเล่นไปมาโดยในมือกำสายลูกโป่งไว้แน่น...ที่นี่ดูราวกับเป็นสวนสนุกสมัยโบราณของผู้คนฝั่งยุโรปอย่างไรอย่างนั้น

ชายหนุ่มลอบมองหญิงสาวที่บัดนี้กำลังกวาดตามองโดยรอบด้วยแววตาเป็นประกายแล้วเผลออมยิ้มออกมาอย่างไม่รู้ตัว...พลันนึกขึ้นได้ เขาหันซ้ายหันขวาอยู่ครู่หนึ่งราวกับกำลังมองหาอะไรสักอย่าง แล้วจึงไปหยุดอยู่ที่กระโจมขนาดใหญ่ไกลลิบเบื้องหน้า

"ไปเถอะ" ชายหนุ่มพูดขึ้นแล้วจึงเดินผ่ากลางลานกว้างไปอย่างไม่กลัวอันตรายใด ๆ จากความพลุกพล่านนี้

หญิงสาวได้แต่เดินตามเขาไปโดยมองวิวรอบตัวไปด้วยและคอยระวังไม่ให้ไปชนใครเข้าให้

* * *

สองหนุ่มสาวเดินห่างออกมาจากบริเวณที่มีแสงไฟสาดส่องมาได้สักพัก บัดนี้สิ่งที่ให้ความสว่างระหว่างทางนั้นมีเพียงตะเกียงขนาดเล็กข้าง ๆ บนทางเดินหินที่ปูลาดไปยังกระโจมขนาดใหญ่แห่งหนึ่ง...พวกเขาเดินกันมาอีกสักระยะ ในที่สุดก็มาหยุดยืนเบื้องหน้ากระโจมแห่งนั้น

มินาโกะเหลียวหลังกลับไปมอง...เพราะระยะทางและต้นไม้ใหญ่มากมายระหว่างทาง ทำให้ทัศนียภาพของลานกว้างเมื่อครู่ถูกบดบังจนมิด เธอเห็นเพียงแต่แสงดวงเล็ก ๆ จากตะเกียงข้าง ๆ ทางลาดหินที่ทอดยาวจนลับหายไปในความมืดเท่านั้น พลันเธอก็ขนลุกซู่

"กี่ท่านครับ" เสียงที่ไม่คุ้นเคยทำให้หญิงสาวหันขวับ พลันเธอก็ต้องสะดุ้งเมื่อเห็นว่าผู้พูดนั้นเป็นแค่โครงกระดูกสีขาวผูกผ้าคลุมสีมืดไว้ที่คอ มีส่วนหัวเป็นรูปฟักทองกลวง ๆ ที่มาพร้อบกับดวงตาสีเหลืองเรืองรองและหมวกทรงแหลมคล้ายแม่มด ที่มือโครงกระดูกของเขานั้นกำลังถือสมุดเล่มเล็ก ๆ และปากกาด้ามหนึ่ง

"สองครับ" ขาดคำของแวมไพร์หนุ่มข้างกาย มินาโกะก็หันไปมองอย่างประหลาดใจเนื่องจากเธอไม่เคยได้ยินเขาพูดมีหางเสียงมาก่อนเลย

"ขอตั๋วด้วยครับ" ขาดคำ ชายหนุ่มก็ยื่นตั๋วไปให้พนักงานโครงกระดูกและหันมาทางเธอ หญิงสาวจึงยื่นตั๋วออกไปเช่นกัน

"ขอเวลาสักครู่นะครับ" พนักงานทำท่าทางขีดเขียนอะไรบางอย่างลงในตั๋ว แล้วจึงจดอะไรยุกยิกลงในสมุด...

ระหว่างนั้นมินาโกะก็มองสำรวจกระโจมแห่งนี้...มันมีลายสีดำสลับม่วง ต้นไม้ใหญ่ไร้ใบบนลำต้นสีดำสองต้นขนาบด้านข้างกระโจม โคมไฟดวงเล็ก ๆ จากตะเกียงนั้นมาหยุดอยู่ที่ปากทางเข้ากระโจมเป็นดวงสุดท้าย เธอไม่รู้เลยว่าข้างในนั้นจะเป็นอย่างไรบ้าง

"เรียบร้อยครับ" พนักงานฉีกตั๋วเล็กน้อยแล้วจึงยื่นกลับมา ซูบารุรับมันไว้ทั้งสองใบแล้วยัดลงกระเป๋ากางเกง "ขอต้อนรับเข้าสู่บ้านผีสิงนานาชาติ เชิญไปรับความสนุกและขนหัวลุกให้เต็มที่ครับ!"

ว่าแล้ว พนักงานโครงกระดูกก็ทำท่าผายมือเล็กน้อยไปยังทางเข้ากระโจม

ซูบารุก้าวเพียงสามสี่ก้าวแล้วจึงเปิดม่านกระโจมออก จากนั้นจึงเดินนำเข้าไปด้านใน

 _เดี๋ยวสิ_ _!_

มินาโกะได้แต่ตะโกนก้องอยู่ในใจพลางรีบสาวเท้าตามเขาเข้าไปติด ๆ

* * *

เมื่อเข้ามาด้านใน สิ่งแรกที่มินาโกะเห็นคือห้องสี่เหลี่ยมขนาดใหญ่ มันเป็นเพียงห้องโล่ง ๆ ทาสีดำเอาไว้และมีแสงไฟสีม่วงเข้มตามขอบของห้องส่องจากพื้นขึ้นไปยังผนัง...หญิงสาวมองไปรอบ ๆ อย่างหวาดหวั่น อันที่จริงมันก็เป็นแค่ห้องธรรมดาที่ไม่มีเฟอร์นิเจอร์ชิ้นใด มีเพียงแค่แสงสีม่วงนั่นเท่านั้นที่ดูเหมือนจะเป็นสิ่งประดับตกแต่งเพียงสิ่งเดียว ทว่ากลับให้ความรู้สึกขนลุกอย่างน่าประหลาด...อีกทั้ง พอมองกลับไปยังทางเข้า ประตูสีม่วงแบบเดียวกันก็หายไปแล้ว!?

หญิงสาวยังคงยืนอยู่ในห้องนี้สักพักใหญ่ ๆ แต่ก็ยังไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้น อีกทั้งแวมไพร์หนุ่มข้างหน้าก็ยังยืนนิ่งไม่ไหวติง เธอจึงเอ่ย

"เอ่อ...นี่เราต้องทำอะไรต่อ" ถามพลางมองซ้ายทีขวาที

"รอ" เขาตอบราบเรียบ

"รออะไร..." ทว่ายังไม่ทันพูดจบ พลันเจ้าสิ่งสีดำบางอย่างก็ร่วงจากเพดานลงมาที่พื้นดังตึง

"กรี๊ด!" หญิงสาวเซถลาไปข้างหลังจนชิดติดผนัง ม่านตาของเธอขยายกว้างขึ้นโดยอัตโนมัติพลางจับจ้องสิ่งนั้น...อะไรบางอย่างสีดำ ๆ ที่แน่นิ่งจนถึงเมื่อครู่เริ่มขยับ เหมือนมันค่อย ๆ ยืดตัว...จนในที่สุดก้อนดำ ๆ นั่นก็มีรูปร่างคล้ายคนกำลังนอนหมอบ เพียงแต่ส่วนขานั้นเป็นหางปลา พลันหัวของมันก็ผงกขึ้น ดวงตาสีม่วงแวววับส่องสะท้อนผ่านผมสีม่วงยาว ทันใดนั้นมันก็กระโจนข้ามหัวชายหนุ่มแล้วทะยานมาทางเธอ หญิงสาวได้แต่อ้าปากค้าง หัวใจเธอเต้นผิดจังหวะไปวูบหนึ่งซึ่งเป็นเวลาเดียวกันกับที่ซูบารุกระโดดหมุนตัวเตะเข้าที่ท้ายทอยของเจ้านั่นอย่างแรงจนมันคอพับกระเด็นออกไปไกล มินาโกะไล่สายตาตามเจ้าสิ่งนั้นไป เห็นมันกองอยู่กับพื้นอยู่เพียงครู่แล้วจึงสลายกลายเป็นฝุ่นสีม่วงลอยไปยังจุดหนึ่งที่ผนัง เธอกลืนน้ำลายอย่างยากเย็นเมื่อเห็นว่าละอองฝุ่นนั้นไปเกาะที่ผนังกลายเป็นรูปร่างคล้ายกรอบสี่เหลี่ยมขนาดที่คนเดินผ่านได้ แล้วท้ายที่สุดเศษธุลีนั้นก็หายไป หลงเหลือไว้เพียงประตูสีม่วงส่องแสงระยิบระยับบานหนึ่ง

ซูบารุหันกลับมามองเธอแล้วจึงเดินเข้ามาหาพลางยื่นมือข้างหนึ่งมาให้

หญิงสาวมองมือนั้นอย่างงุนงง พลันเธอก็รู้สึกตัวว่าตนกำลังนั่งกองอยู่กับพื้น

 _ฉัน...ทรุดลงไปเหรอเนี่ย_ _!?_

แทนที่หญิงสาวจะจับมือเขา เธอกลับขยุ้มเสื้อบริเวณกลางลิ้นปี่ของตนแทน ด้วยหวังว่าการทำเช่นนั้นจะทำให้ชีพจรที่เต้นรัวเร็วจนแทบหายใจไม่ออกนี้ทุเลาลง

"เธอ..." เขาพูดเพียงแค่นั้นแล้วลดมือลง

 _เป็นอะไรหรือเปล่า_

ชายหนุ่มกลืนคำพูดที่เหลือลงคอพลางจับจ้องหญิงสาว...แม้ว่าห้องจะยังคงมืดอยู่และบริเวณที่เธอนั่งจะมีเพียงแค่แสงสีม่วงจากพื้น แต่มันก็เพียงพอจะทำให้เขาเห็นว่าใบหน้าของเธอซีดเผือดขนาดไหน

"ที่นี่..." เธอเว้นช่วง เหงื่อเริ่มผุดพราวบนดวงหน้าสวย "นี่มันบ้านผีสิงอะไรกัน"

ขาดคำ ชายหนุ่มก็ขมวดคิ้วมุ่น

"อย่าบอกนะ...ว่าเธอไม่รู้" ดวงตาสีแดงมองมาอย่างไม่แน่ใจ

"รู้อะไร" ความสงสัยสะท้อนออกมาจากดวงตาสีน้ำเงินอย่างชัดเจน

"บ้านผีสิงของที่นี่จะไม่เหมือนที่อื่น" เขาย่อตัวลงนั่งให้สายตาอยู่ในระดับเดียวกันกับเธอ "อย่างที่พนักงานบอก ที่นี่คือ _บ้านผีสิงนานาชาติ_...และมันยังเป็นที่ที่ไว้ฝึกนักล่าด้วยน่ะ"

ทันทีที่ได้ยินคำว่า 'นักล่า' ดวงตาของเธอก็ขยายกว้างขึ้น

"ทุกเผ่าพันธุ์ที่มาที่นี่จะมาเพื่อฝึกฝนตัวเองและรับมือกับเหตุการณ์ไม่คาดฝัน" เขามองเธอที่บัดนี้ดูหน้าถอดสียิ่งกว่าเดิม "อย่างเมื่อกี้ถ้าล้มเจ้าตัวนั้นไม่ได้ เราก็จะออกจากห้องนี้ไม่ได้"

มาถึงตรงนี้หญิงสาวรู้สึกว่าพอจะเข้าใจขึ้นมาบ้างแล้ว เพราะทันทีที่ซูบารุเตะก้านคอของผีผมม่วงนั่นจนมันหมอบไป ประตูก็ปรากฏขึ้นมาทันที

"แต่...ที่นี่ไม่น่าจะมีหลายห้องนี่นา" เธอคิดเช่นนั้นจริง ๆ เพราะเมื่อพิจารณาจากขนาดของห้องที่เธออยู่ตอนนี้ มันก็ดูพอ ๆ กันกับขนาดกระโจมจากที่เห็นข้างนอกก่อนหน้านี้แล้ว

"ในนี้จะลงอาคมและเวทมนตร์โบราณของทั้งนักพรตและแม่มดน่ะ พื้นที่มันเลยกว้างกว่าที่เห็นภายนอก"

"แล้ว..." นี่เป็นคำถามที่เธอไม่อยากจะถามที่สุด แต่ก็จำเป็นต้องรู้ "เมื่อกี้...เป็น _ผี_ หรือเปล่า"

"ใช่" เขาตอบราบเรียบ หญิงสาวขมวดคิ้วทันที

"แต่นายเตะมันได้นี่นา"

 _ถึงฉันจะไม่เคยเจอผี แต่ก็รู้อยู่นะว่าเราจะเอาเท้าธรรมดา ๆ ไปเตะผีไม่ได้หรอก_

"ผีในนี้จะมีที่สิงสู่" เขามองหน้าเธอที่ดูงุนงงอย่างชัดเจน "อย่างเมื่อกี้คือมันสิงซากศพของเงือกผมยาวที่น่าจะถูกทิ้งไว้ที่ไหนสักที่ รูปร่างหน้าตาเลยเป็นงั้น...ส่วนที่กลายเป็นฝุ่นนั่น เป็นผลจากอาคมที่ว่า"

มินาโกะอดคิดไม่ได้ว่าถ้าเธอมากับยุยโดยที่ตัวเองไม่รู้เรื่องอะไรเลยจะเป็นอย่างไร เพราะเมื่อครู่เธอก็ทำอะไรไม่ได้ นอกจากตะลึงงันอยู่อย่างนั้น...แถมยังเข่าทรุดโดยไม่รู้ตัวอีก...

 _น่าอายชะมัด_

ในขณะที่คิดเช่นนั้น ชายหนุ่มก็ผุดลุกขึ้นยืน

"ไปเถอะ" ไม่พูดเปล่า เพราะมือหนาก็ยื่นมาตรงหน้าหญิงสาวอีกครั้ง เธอมองมือนั้นอยู่ชั่วครู่ รู้สึกได้ถึงหัวใจที่เต้นรัวเร็ว แล้วจึงวางมือลงบนมืออุ่นนั้น จากนั้นเขาก็ออกแรงเล็กน้อยฉุดเธอยืนขึ้น หญิงสาวที่ลุกขึ้นยืนทั้ง ๆ ที่ขายังสั่นนั้น พลันเสียการทรงตัวเซไปทางชายหนุ่ม แล้วเขาก็รับเธอไว้ได้ทันท่วงที นั่นยิ่งทำให้เลือดภายในกายหญิงสาวสูบฉีดแรงขึ้นจนแทบจะหายใจติดขัด ใบหน้าของเธอร้อนผ่าว

"ขอบคุณ" หญิงสาวตัดสินใจคลายมือออกจากมือหนา "ฉันไม่เป็นไรแล้ว"

ทว่า เขากลับคว้ามือเธอเอาไว้อีกครั้ง หญิงสาวมองมาที่มือแล้วจึงเลื่อนขึ้นไปสบกับดวงตาสีแดง

"มือเย็นนะ" เขาพูดเพียงแค่นั้นแล้วจึงกระชับฝ่ามือแน่นอย่างไม่มีทีท่าว่าจะปล่อย จากนั้นจึงมุ่งไปยังประตูทางออก

หญิงสาวมองไปที่แผ่นหลังของเขา เธอรู้ดีว่าความเย็นจากมือของตนนั้นเกิดจากความกลัวและความเขินอายผสมกัน

 _...อุ่นจัง..._

หญิงสาวคลี่ยิ้มบางเบา เธอไม่มีทางรู้เลยว่าตอนนี้เขาทำหน้าอย่างไร สิ่งที่ทำได้ในตอนนี้มีเพียงจับมือนี้ไว้แล้วเดินตามหลังร่างแกร่งตรงหน้า...

* * *

ซูบารุยังคงจับมือหญิงสาวเดินตามทางที่ทอดยาว ทางเดินแคบนั้นราบเรียบ มีกำแพงสีดำขนาบสองฝั่งและมีเพียงลำแสงเล็ก ๆ จากตะเกียงข้างทางเดินเท่านั้นที่คอยส่องทาง...พลันชายหนุ่มก็รู้สึกได้ถึงแรงบีบที่มือ เขาเผลอคลี่ยิ้มโดยไม่รู้ตัวพลางนึกขอบคุณพี่ชายอยู่ในใจ...ถึงแม้จะยังรู้สึกแปลกใจในตัวเอง แต่เขากลับไม่รังเกียจเธอคนนี้เลยสักนิด...อย่างตอนที่พวกเขาอยู่ในห้องเงียบ ๆ เมื่อครู่นั้น ชายหนุ่มก็พอจะรู้สึกได้ว่าเธอเริ่มกลัว แต่ก็ไม่รู้จะพูดปลอบอย่างไรแล้วก็ไม่รู้จะทำอย่างไรให้เธอหายกลัว...เมื่อกี้ก็เลยสบโอกาสเหมาะ เพราะอย่างน้อยที่สุดถ้าเขาจับมือเธอไว้อย่างนี้ เธอก็จะไม่หายไปไหนแน่นอน..ชายหนุ่มก็ได้แต่หวังว่าหญิงสาวจะรู้สึกดีขึ้นบ้างสักนิดและไม่นึกรังเกียจเขา...

* * *

สักพักต่อมา สองหนุ่มสาวก็เห็นว่าลำแสงจากตะเกียงสิ้นสุดที่จุดนี้ เบื้องหน้าพวกเขามีประตูสีเทาขนาดใหญ่ ซูบารุดันมันออกไปอย่างไม่ลังเล แล้วทั้งสองก็เดินเข้าไปข้างใน...ประตูที่ปิดลงเองตามหลังนั้นค่อย ๆ เลือนหายไปจนเหลือไว้เพียงผนังสีดำล้วน

มินาโกะชะงักเมื่อเกือบจะชนเข้ากับแผ่นหลังของซูบารุ ใบหน้าสวยดูงุนงงด้วยไม่เข้าใจว่าทำไมจู่ ๆ เขาถึงหยุดเดิน เธอชะโงกหน้าดูด้านข้างแล้วก็ต้องแปลกใจเมื่อภาพเบื้องหน้านั้นมืดสนิท มันมืดดำซะจนมองไม่เห็นอะไรเลย แต่น่าแปลกที่เธอกลับยังเห็นซูบารุกับรวงผมสีเงินสว่างของเขา และยังเห็นว่าเท้าของตนยังคงยืนอยู่บนแท่นสี่เหลี่ยมสีเทาเล็ก ๆ ขนาดพอดีให้คนสองคนยืน

 _นี่มันอะไร_

ซูบารุคิดพลางหรี่ตามองไปทั่วบริเวณโดยหวังว่าจะเห็นอะไรบ้าง แต่ก็เปล่าประโยชน์...เขากระชับมือบางแน่นขึ้นอย่างให้กำลังใจ

"นี่เรายังอยู่ในห้องใช่ไหม" หญิงสาวกล่าวพลางหันกลับไปมองข้างหลัง และไม่รู้สึกแปลกใจเลยที่ประตูทางเข้าอันตรธานไปแล้ว

ซูบารุก้มลงมองที่เท้าของตน มันมีเพียงความมืดลึกล้ำอันหาที่สุดมิได้...ชายหนุ่มค่อย ๆ เลื่อนเท้าของตนไปข้างหน้า ตอนนี้บริเวณส้นเท้าสัมผัสอยู่ที่ขอบพื้นสีเทาแล้ว เขาแหย่ปลายเท้าลงไปข้างล่างและพบว่ามันไม่มีอะไรคอยรองรับอยู่เลย...ดังนั้น พื้นเล็ก ๆ ที่พวกเขายืนกันอยู่ตอนนี้เป็นเพียงบริเวณเดียวที่สามารถเหยียบได้

ก๊าซ!

ทันใดนั้น เสียงที่ราวกับปีศาจกำลังคำรามก็ดังก้อง หญิงสาวสะดุ้งโหยงพลางสอดส่ายสายตามองหาต้นเสียง แต่ไม่ว่าจะมองไปทางไหนก็ยังคงเจอกับบรรยากาศมืดดำรอบตัว พลันอะไรบางอย่างก็โฉบเหนือศีรษะเธอจากซ้ายไปขวาโดยหอบลมขนาดย่อมซึ่งมากับความเร็วนั้น รวงผมสีทองปลิวไสวอยู่เพียงครู่ เธอใช้มือข้างที่ว่างรวบผมเอาไว้แล้วมองไปด้านบน ทว่ายังไม่ทันรู้ว่ามันคืออะไร เจ้าสิ่งนั้นก็โฉบเหนือศีรษะของชายหนุ่มตรงหน้าที่ย่อตัวหลบเกือบไม่ทัน

"หมอบ!" ชายหนุ่มไม่พูดเปล่า เขาฉุดเธอลงกับพื้นแล้วเคลื่อนมือที่จับกันไว้เมื่อครู่มาโอบแผ่นหลังหญิงสาวแทน

"นั่นมันอะไร!?" ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินมองตามสิ่งมีชีวิตหน้าตาอัปลักษณ์มีเขาเล็ก ๆ สองข้าง ที่หลังของมันมีปีกกว้างและทั้งตัวเป็นสีเทาราวกับทำจากหิน

ดวงตาสีแดงสดมองตามอีกฝ่ายที่บินไปมาอยู่เหนือขึ้นไปด้านบน

"การ์กอยล์" เขาเค้นเสียงลอดไรฟัน

มินาโกะรู้สึกคุ้นชื่อนี้แต่เธอไม่แน่ใจเท่าไรนักว่ามันคืออะไร ในขณะที่พยายามทบทวนความจำนั้น...

"ระวัง!" ชายหนุ่มฉุดร่างบางที่หมอบอยู่ข้างกายมาไว้ในอ้อมแขนก่อนที่เท้าของการ์กอยล์จะเกี่ยวศีรษะเธอไป เขารีบกวาดตามองหามันบนห้วงสีดำอันมืดมิด

 _มันไปไหน?_

พลันอะไรบางอย่างก็พุ่งเข้าชนจากด้านล่างแท่นสีเทาอันเป็นสิ่งเดียวที่สองหนุ่มสาวใช้ยึดเหนี่ยว แล้วพื้นหินนั้นก็แตกออกจากกันในทันที!

ในขณะที่กำลังจะร่วงลงไปข้างล่าง ชายหนุ่มก็เผลอคลายอ้อมกอดออกจากร่างบางที่กำลังกรีดร้องอย่างเสียขวัญ เขารีบกระชับแขนแน่นเข้า แล้วก็พยายามหายตัว...พอลืมตาขึ้น พวกเขากลับกำลังจมดิ่งลงสู่ห้วงอันมืดมิดเช่นเดิม...ชายหนุ่มโอบศีรษะหญิงสาวซุกเข้ากับแผ่นอกแกร่ง หากว่าใครสักคนต้องตกลงไปกระแทกพื้นเบื้องล่างจนกระดูกแหลก คนคนนั้นต้องไม่ใช่เธอ...

 _แม่งเอ๊ย_ _! ทำไมเป็นงี้วะ!?_

เขาได้แต่ก่นด่าในใจในขณะที่กำลังตกลงสู่ความมืด

* * *

จู่ ๆ ความเร็วที่สองหนุ่มสาวกำลังร่วงหล่นไปเบื้องล่างก็ชะลอลงทีละนิด...ทีละนิด...จนในที่สุด แผ่นหลังแกร่งก็สัมผัสกับผิวพื้นแข็งอย่างนุ่มนวลราวกับขนนก

ซูบารุค่อย ๆ ลืมตาขึ้น รวงผมสีทองปรากฏแก่สายตา...ร่างบางยังคงอยู่ดีในอ้อมแขนของเขา จากนั้นดวงตาสีแดงสดก็มองกวาดไปทั่วอย่างรวดเร็ว รอบด้านยังคงเป็นสีดำสนิทเช่นเดิม...เขาหันกลับมาที่หญิงสาว กลิ่นหอมอ่อน ๆ จากเรือนผมนุ่มสลวยโชยมา ชายหนุ่มสะบัดศีรษะเล็กน้อยอย่างพยายามไล่ความคิด

"...มินาโกะ..." เอ่ยพลางค่อย ๆ ประคองเธอลุกขึ้นนั่งไปพร้อมกัน

หญิงสาวเปิดตาทีละน้อยแล้วสบกับดวงตาสีแดงสวย พลันเธอก็ควานสะเปะสะปะไปทั่วร่างของเขาตั้งแต่กล้ามอกกำยำ ท่อนแขน หัวไหล่ทั้งสองข้าง และไปที่แผ่นหลังแกร่ง

"ไม่เป็นไรใช่ไหม" หญิงสาวมีท่าทีร้อนรนอย่างเห็นได้ชัด แม้เมื่อครู่เธอจะไม่รู้สึกถึงแรงกระแทกใด ๆ แต่ชายหนุ่มที่เป็นฝ่ายร่วงลงมาก่อนจะต้องบาดเจ็บแน่นอน

ซูบารุทำเพียงส่ายศีรษะเบา ๆ

"จริง ๆ นะ" หญิงสาวเลื่อนสองมือขึ้นมาโอบแก้มเขา พลันชายหนุ่มก็รู้สึกร้อนผ่าวที่ใบหน้า ชีพจรเริ่มเต้นไม่เป็นจังหวะ เขาเลื่อนมือขึ้นมาจับแขนของเธอข้างหนึ่งแล้วจึงลุกขึ้นยืนพลางฉุดหญิงสาวขึ้นมาด้วย

"ไปเถอะ" ว่าแล้วเขาก็เลื่อนมือมากระชับที่มือเล็กของอีกฝ่ายแล้วจึงเดินนำไปอีกทางบนพื้นหินที่ลาดยาวจนลับหายไปในความมืด

* * *

"เมื่อกี้นายกระแทกอะไรหรือเปล่า" หญิงสาวเอ่ยขึ้นในขณะที่เดินไปตามทางพลางมองไปยังความมืดด้านบน "แล้วการ์กอยล์นั่นล่ะ"

"ไม่รู้...มันคงอยู่ข้างบนนั่นมั้ง" เขาเว้นช่วง "ฉันไม่เป็นไร ตอนกำลังจะกระแทกพื้น จู่ ๆ มันก็ลงนิ่ม ๆ ซะงั้น"

 _คงจะเป็นระบบความปลอดภัยของที่นี่_

แม้จะคิดเช่นนั้นแต่เขาก็ยังอดไม่ได้ที่จะก่นด่าคนออกแบบห้องนี้อยู่ดี

เพียงไม่นานเขาก็ชะงักฝีเท้าอีกครั้ง ภาพเบื้องหน้าโดยรอบเป็นสีดำมืดเช่นเดิมและทางเดินก็สุดที่ตรงนี้

 _เอาอีกแล้วเหรอวะ_

มือข้างที่ว่างของเขาเลื่อนขึ้นมาบีบที่ดั้งจมูก

"เดี๋ยว...นั่นมัน!?" หญิงสาวคลายมือออกจากมืออุ่นแล้วจึงคุกเข่าลง มือแนบพื้นหินพลางชะโงกไปในความมืดเบื้องล่าง พลันมือข้างหนึ่งก็ลื่นไถลไปด้านหน้า

"เฮ้ย! อันตราย!" ชายหนุ่มคว้าหมับเข้าที่เอวหญิงสาวไว้ทันท่วงทีก่อนที่เธอจะถลาลงไป

ทั้งคู่ตกอยู่ในความเงียบงันในขณะที่กำลังผ่อนลมหายใจให้ชีพจรเต้นเป็นปกติ

"นั่นเธอทำอะไร..." ยังไม่ทันพูดจบ อีกเสียงก็แทรกขึ้น

"ฉันเห็นพื้น!" เสียงเธอดังอย่างตื่นเต้น "ข้างล่างนั่น"

ชายหนุ่มมองตามมือที่หญิงสาวชี้ไป เขาย่อตัวลงแล้วชะโงกเล็กน้อย...มีแผ่นหินสีเทาลอยอยู่กลางอากาศเบื้องล่างจุดที่พวกเขานั่งลงไปราวสองถึงสามเมตร มันกว้างแค่พอที่คนสองคนจะสามารถนั่งคุยกันในท่าสบายได้ แต่แคบเกินกว่าจะเหยียดตัวลงนอน

"ลงกัน" ชายหนุ่มคลายมือออกจากเอวคอดแล้วตั้งท่าจะปีนลงไป

"เดี๋ยว!" เสียงใสรั้งไว้ "แผ่นนั่นมันดูบางกว่าตรงนี้นะ ฉันคิดว่ามันจะรับน้ำหนักไม่ไหว"

"ไม่หรอก" แม้จะตอบไปเช่นนั้นแต่อันที่จริงเขาก็ไม่แน่ใจนัก "ถ้าไม่ไปตรงนั้นก็ไม่รู้จะไปต่อทางไหน"

หญิงสาวนั่งนิ่งคิดตามอยู่เพียงครู่แล้วจึงพยักหน้า

"เดี๋ยวฉันลงไปก่อน" เขาย่อตัวลงนั่งทับส้นเท้า หันหลังให้กับความมืดแล้วเอามือวางที่พื้น จากนั้นจึงค่อย ๆ หย่อนขาลงไปยังความมืดมิดเบื้องล่าง...ข้างหนึ่งก่อน...ตามด้วยอีกข้าง บัดนี้ชายหนุ่มมีเพียงสองมือที่เกาะแผ่นหินอยู่ เขาเอี้ยวมองผ่านไหล่ตัวเองลงไปพลางกะระยะ แล้วจึงปล่อยมือออก

เท้าทั้งสองของซูบารุลงมาพอดิบพอดีที่ขอบแผ่นหินเบื้องล่างในท่าย่อตัว พื้นหินนั้นสั่นเล็กน้อยแต่ไม่มีทีท่าว่าจะเอียงไปทางไหนแต่อย่างใด เขาลองใช้เท้ากระแทกพื้นหินสองสามครั้งเพื่อให้แน่ใจว่ามันจะอยู่ดี แล้วจึงหันขึ้นไปมองหญิงสาว

"ลงมาได้แล้ว"

โดยไม่ต้องให้เขาพูดครั้งที่สอง หญิงสาวก็เลียนแบบท่าทางของชายหนุ่มเมื่อครู่...เธอเอี้ยวตัวมองผ่านไหล่ของตนไป แล้วเห็นว่าชายหนุ่มยังคงยืนอยู่ที่ขอบแผ่นหิน...เธอขมวดคิ้วเล็กน้อย

"นายถอยออกไปหน่อยได้ไหม" เอ่ยถามด้วยเกรงว่าตนจะไม่มีที่ยืน

"ลงมาเลย" เขาพูดพลางอ้าสองแขนออกกว้างแล้วมองตรงมาที่เธอ

"!" ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินขยายกว้างขึ้น "ไม่ต้องหรอก"

"ลงมาสักที" เสียงทุ้มนั้นเริ่มเข้มขึ้น

หญิงสาวได้แต่เม้มปากเล็กน้อย เธอรู้สึกได้ถึงความร้อนที่เพิ่มขึ้นบนใบหน้า

 _เอาไงเอากัน_ _!_

หญิงสาวปล่อยมือออกจากแผ่นหินแล้วร่วงลงไปในอ้อมกอดของชายหนุ่มอย่างนิ่มนวล เขาคว้าร่างเธอไว้แน่นในขณะที่ล้มลงก้นกระแทกพื้น

 _...นิ่มจัง..._

ชายหนุ่มเผลอกระชับอ้อมกอดแน่นเข้าเล็กน้อยจนหญิงสาวเอี้ยวมามอง พลันเขาก็คลายแขนออกแล้วฉุดเธอให้ลุกขึ้นยืน

"เห็นนั่นไหม" ชายหนุ่มพยักพเยิดไปทางหนึ่ง หญิงสาวมองตาม จากนั้นจึงเห็นแผ่นหินอีกแผ่นที่อยู่ในระนาบเดียวกันแต่ห่างออกไปประมาณเมตรกว่า ๆ เธอหันกลับมาสบดวงตาสีแดง

"นั่นล่ะ เส้นทาง" เขากล่าวแค่นั้น แล้วจึงวิ่งและกระโดดไปที่แผ่นหินนั้น มันสั่นสะเทือนอยู่เพียงครู่เช่นเดียวกับก่อนหน้านี้ แล้วสักพักก็หยุดลง

มินาโกะถอยหลังเล็กน้อยเพื่อตั้งหลักเตรียมที่จะวิ่งและกระโดด พลันอะไรบางอย่างก็ฉุดข้อเท้าเธอจนเซไปด้านหลังและกำลังจะร่วงหล่นสู่เบื้องล่าง!

"มินาโกะ!?" ซูบารุกระโจนมาที่แผ่นหินเดิมทันที เขาคว้าแขนหญิงสาวไว้ได้หวุดหวิดแล้วออกแรงดึงอย่างสุดกำลัง ร่างบางค่อย ๆ ถูกฉุดขึ้นมาทีละน้อย และเมื่อส่วนบนโผล่พ้นแผ่นหินขึ้นมา เขาก็รวบเอวเธอด้วยสองแขนและกระชากอย่างแรงจนหญิงสาวรอดพ้นจากมือปริศนามาได้

ทั้งคู่ต่างหอบหายใจ

"นั่นมันอะไร..." ยังไม่จบประโยคดี หญิงสาวก็ต้องอ้าปากค้างเมื่อเห็นว่ามีมือสีแดงปนดำหลายคู่ปัดป่ายอยู่รอบแผ่นหิน สีแดงนั้นดูราวกับลาวาที่พร้อมเผาไหม้ทุกอาณาบริเวณก็ไม่ปาน

ชายหนุ่มมองตามสายตาเธอพลันชะงักไปชั่ววินาที

"วิ่ง!" เขาฉุดมือบางแล้วพาเธอกระโดดข้ามไปยังแผ่นหินเบื้องหน้า ทันทีที่เท้าสองคู่จรดบนพื้นหินแผ่นใหม่ แผ่นต่อไปก็ปรากฏขึ้นราวกับให้วิ่งตรงไปทั้งอย่างนั้น

ยิ่งทั้งสองกระโดดไปยังหินแผ่นใหม่มากเท่าไร ช่วงความยาวของพื้นหินก็ยิ่งเพิ่มขึ้นและยิ่งมีมือปริศนามากขึ้นทุกที จนกระทั่งมาถึงแผ่นหินที่ยาวจนแทบสุดลูกหูลูกตา พวกเขาก็ได้แต่จับมือกันแน่นแล้ววิ่งไปพร้อมกัน

หญิงสาวเหลียวไปมองข้างหลัง พลันดวงตาก็เบิกโพลงเมื่อเห็นว่าเจ้าของมือแดงปริศนากำลังปีนขึ้นมา ร่างทั้งร่างนั้นยังคงคล้ายธารลาวาเช่นเดิม แต่รอบ ๆ ลำตัวนั้นมีเปลวเพลิงลุกโชน...และ...มันไม่มีใบหน้า!? มือข้างที่ว่างเลื่อนขึ้นมาปิดปากอย่างไม่ทันตั้งตัว พลันเธอก็สะดุดล้มลงไปฉุดชายหนุ่มให้หยุดวิ่งแล้วหันกลับมาหา...ในขณะที่เขากำลังจะพยุงร่างบางขึ้น ดวงตาสีแดงก็เหลือบไปเห็นร่างลาวาที่กำลังวิ่งตรงเข้ามาจากสุดปลายแผ่นหินอีกฝั่ง เขาคว้าหมับเข้าที่แขนเรียวทั้งสองข้างแล้วดึงเธอขึ้นมาทันที พลันจับมือบางและออกวิ่งนำอย่างรวดเร็วอีกครั้ง

"อย่าหันไปมองด้านหลัง! วิ่งเลย!"

ทั้งสองยังคงวิ่งต่อไป ร่างเพลิงนั้นก็ใกล้เข้ามาเรื่อย ๆ พลันซูบารุก็เห็นประตูสีเทาบานใหญ่เบื้องหน้า เขาขบกรามแน่น กระชับมือหญิงสาวแล้วพาเธอมุ่งตรงไปทางนั้น...พวกเขาเข้าใกล้ประตูบานนั้นเข้าทุกที แล้วในที่สุดก็มาถึงหน้าประตู ชายหนุ่มผลักมันอย่างแรก ประตูเปิดทันที เขาจับเธอแทรกเข้าไปหลังบานประตูก่อน จากนั้นจึงลอบมองร่างลาวาแวบหนึ่งแล้วจึงตามเข้าไปและปิดประตูทันที

หลังจากที่ประตูถูกปิดลง ก็มีเสียงเหมือนอะไรบางอย่างกระแทกอย่างแรงเข้ากับบานประตูจนสั่นสะเทือนเลื่อนลั่น พลันปรากฏไอความร้อนจากประตูบานนั้น ซึ่งทั้งสองเข้าใจได้ทันทีว่าเป็นผลมาจากการที่ร่างลาวาปะทะเข้ากับประตูบานนี้

"นั่นอะไร" หญิงสาวกล่าวทั้ง ๆ ที่ยังหอบหายใจในขณะที่ยืนก้มลงใช้มือยันเข่าทั้งสองข้างของตนไว้ เธอคิดว่าช่างโชคดีเหลือเกินที่ตนเป็นคนวิ่งเร็ว ไม่เช่นนั้นคงจะตามฝีเท้าผู้ชายไม่ได้ง่าย ๆ แน่

"ปีศาจโลกันตร์" เขาตอบหลังจากที่เริ่มหายใจเป็นปกติพลางยืดตัวขึ้น "ปีศาจจากนรก...ไม่คิดเลยว่าจะเจอมัน"

เมื่อเห็นสายตาเจือแววสงสัยของอีกฝ่ายจึงกล่าวต่อ

"บ้านผีสิงนี่มีพวกภูตผีปีศาจเยอะ แล้วแต่ว่าใครจะสุ่มเจออะไร" เขาเว้นช่วงแล้วหายใจลึกยาว "ไม่เคยมีใครเจอปีศาจโลกันตร์...ถ้าเจอมัน ยังไงก็สู้ไม่ได้ ต้องหนีเท่านั้น"

"แล้วนั่นเป็นปีศาจจำลองหรือเปล่า" ขาดคำเธอก็รู้สึกว่าตัวเองเพิ่งพูดอะไรแปลก ๆ ไป เพราะไอร้อนที่สัมผัสได้กับความกลัวที่เกิดขึ้นมันดูจริงซะจนไม่น่าจะเป็นแค่การจำลองขึ้นมา

ชายหนุ่มส่ายหน้า

"ทุกอย่างของจริงหมด" เขามองหญิงสาวที่ตะลึงงัน "แต่เพราะอาคมกับเวทมนตร์เก่าแก่เลยสะกดมันไว้ในพื้นที่จำกัดได้"

"นี่มันอันตรายขนาดนี้เลยเหรอ!?" พูดจบก็รู้สึกเฝื่อนฝาดที่คอกะทันหัน

"อีกครั้งนึงก็จบแล้ว" กล่าวจบ ดวงตาสีแดงก็กวาดมองโดยรอบ

"ยังไง?"

"ที่นี่จะสุ่มสามห้องต่อรอบ ๆ นึงน่ะ...พวกเรามาด้วยกันก็ถือว่าเป็นรอบเดียวกัน" พลันชายหนุ่มก็สังเกตเห็นบันไดลิงที่พาดอยู่บนผนังสีดำไกล ๆ เขาหันกลับมาทางเธอ "พร้อมยัง"

หญิงสาวพยักหน้า แล้วจึงเดินตามเขาไป

* * *

ทั้งสองคนมาหยุดยืนที่หน้าบันไดลิง มันทำจากเชือกสีน้ำตาลอ่อนที่ดูเหมือนยังไม่ผ่านการใช้งาน...ซูบารุจับเชือกข้างหนึ่งแล้วกระตุกมันอย่างแรงหลายครั้งจนมั่นใจว่ามันจะไม่ขาดลงกลางคัน...เขาครุ่นคิดอยู่ชั่วครู่ว่าตนควรจะขึ้นไปก่อนหรือรั้งท้าย และเมื่อได้ข้อสรุปว่าทางเดินหลังจากผ่านประตูเมื่อครู่น่าจะปลอดภัยกว่ายอดข้างบน...

"เดี๋ยวฉันไปก่อน" กล่าวจบก็เหวี่ยงตัวปีนขึ้นไปอย่างชำนาญ

หญิงสาวมองตามเขาพลางรู้สึกทึ่งอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง แล้วจึงตามขึ้นไป

* * *

การปีนป่ายไม่ใช่ปัญหาของมินาโกะ เพราะตามปกติเธอก็ต้องไปอยู่ตามสถานที่หรืออาคารสูง ๆ ในช่วงการต่อสู้ในฐานะอัศวินเซเลอร์อยู่แล้ว...ดังนั้นเธอจึงใช้เวลาไม่นานตามเขาขึ้นบันไดลิงระยะยาวไปจนถึงปลายทาง

เมื่อมาถึงด้านบน สิ่งที่ปรากฏอยู่เบื้องหน้าคนทั้งคู่มีเพียงบานประตูสีน้ำตาลเข้ม...ซูบารุหันกลับมามองหญิงสาว เธอพยักหน้าให้ เขาจึงเปิดประตูบานนั้นแล้วเดินนำเข้าไปโดยมีเธอตามหลังไปติด ๆ

เมื่อเข้าไปข้างใน บรรยากาศโดยรอบยังคงเป็นสีดำมืดมิดเช่นเดิม มีเพียงหลอดไฟดวงเล็กเปล่งแสงสีเหลืองที่ห้อยลงมาจากเพดานที่พวกเขามองไม่เห็น ภายใต้แสงเรืองนั้นส่องให้เห็นขบวนรถไฟขนาดเล็กแบบนั่งเป็นคู่สิบแถวและเปิดหลังคา...

"สุดท้ายแล้ว" ซูบารุเอ่ยขึ้นพลางเหลือบมาทางอีกฝ่ายแวบหนึ่ง

หญิงสาวพยักหน้าพลางมองไปยังรถไฟขบวนนั้น เธอไม่มีปัญหากับพวกเครื่องเล่นหวาดเสียวอยู่แล้ว ถ้าจะให้ทำแค่นี้ก็สบายมาก...

 _สวยนักใช่ไหม_

มินาโกะชะงักฝีเท้าทันทีพลางมองไปรอบด้าน...เมื่อครู่เธอรู้สึกเหมือนได้ยินเสียงเข้ม ๆ ของผู้หญิง จึงหยุดยืนเงี่ยหูฟังอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง...เมื่อไม่ได้ยินอะไรอีก เธอก็เชื่อว่าตนคงหูแว่วไปเองแล้วจึงเดินตามหลังชายหนุ่มไป

ที่นั่งของรถไฟดูทันสมัยและปลอดภัยกว่าที่คิด พวกขอบที่นั่งและตัวขบวนรถไฟทำขึ้นจากวัสดุทนต่อแรงกระแทกเหมือนรถไฟความเร็วสูงทั่วไป ที่นั่งคู่เป็นเก้าอี้กำมะหยี่สีแดงเข้มดูนุ่มสบายคล้ายคลึงกับที่นั่งในโรงภาพยนตร์ของโลกที่เธอจากมา และตรงกลางที่นั่งมีสายคาดสีดำกองอยู่

 _รอบนี้น่าจะสนุกแฮะ_

หญิงสาวอดคิดไม่ได้พลางก้าวขาข้ามเข้าไปในรถไฟตามชายหนุ่ม เธอคาดสายเข็มขัดเป็นรูปกากบาทพาดกลางลิ้นปี่ พลันได้ยินเสียงหัวเราะคิกคักจากข้างหลัง หญิงสาวหันกลับไปมอง แล้วก็พบว่าอีกเก้าแถวที่เหลือไร้ผู้นั่ง...เธอหันกลับมาอย่างเชื่องช้า

"มีอะไรเปล่า?" ซูบารุเอ่ยขึ้นเมื่อเห็นหญิงสาวทำหน้าครุ่นคิด

ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินมองสบเขา

"ไม่มีอะไร" แม้จะพูดไปเช่นนั้นแต่ความสงสัยภายในใจเริ่มทวีคูณ "แล้ว...ตอนนี้คือต้องรอใช่ไหม"

ผู้ฟังพยักหน้า

หลังจากนั้นก็ไม่มีใครพูดอะไรอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง

"ปกตินายมาที่นี่บ่อยไหม" หญิงสาวตัดสินใจทำลายความเงียบ ดวงตาสีแดงหันมามองเธอ

"ไม่หรอก" เขาถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่ "นี่ครั้งที่สอง"

หญิงสาวเบิกตากว้างขึ้นอย่างไม่อยากเชื่อ

"จริง ๆ" ชายหนุ่มย้ำราวกับอ่านใจได้ "ฉันไม่ได้สนใจอะไรพวกนี้เท่าไหร่"

"แล้วทำไมดูคล่องจัง" เธอคิดย้อนไปถึงตอนเขาอยู่ในห้องแรกที่มีไฟสีม่วงกับผีเงือกผมยาว

ชายหนุ่มเงียบไปครู่หนึ่ง

"รอบแรกฉันมากับเรย์จิน่ะ" เขามองไปยังความมืดมิดเบื้องหน้า "โดนบังคับให้มา"

ชายหนุ่มยิ้มมุมปากอย่างเสียมิได้

"ตอนนั้นยังเด็กอยู่เลย ถ้าคิดตามอายุมนุษย์ก็...น่าจะสิบเอ็ดขวบมั้ง" เขาเว้นช่วง "จำได้ว่าตอนนั้นตกหลุมที่มีแต่ผี แล้วโดนขังอยู่ในกรง"

"โห..." เธอทำหน้าเหวอ "แล้วทำไงต่อ"

"สิ่งที่ต้องทำคือทำลายกรงแล้วปีนกลับขึ้นไปข้างบนให้ได้" เขาคลี่ยิ้มบางโดยไม่รู้ตัวเลยว่าหญิงสาวข้าง ๆ มองรอยยิ้มนั้นเพลินทีเดียว "โหดน่าดูเลยล่ะ...เพราะมันเป็นกรงเหล็ก"

ทันใดนั้นขบวนรถไฟก็กระตุกเป็นการตัดบทสทนาให้จบในทันที

"เริ่มแล้ว" ชายหนุ่มกล่าวปิดท้ายก่อนรถไฟจะเคลื่อนตัว

เพียงเวลาไม่กี่นาที ขบวนรถไฟก็ค่อย ๆ เคลื่อนขึ้นไปด้านบน...สูงขึ้นทีละนิด...แล้วชะลอเมื่อถึงยอด...พลันดิ่งลงมาเบื้องล่างอันมืดมิดด้วยความเร็วสูงจนเกิดลมปะทะที่ใบหน้าและรวงผมของคนทั้งสองจนโบกสะบัด เสียงล้อครูดไปกับรางรถไฟดังแข่งกับความแรงของลมที่โฉบผ่านใบหูจนแทบไม่ได้ยินอะไร มินาโกะจับราวข้างหน้าแน่น เธอหลับตาปี๋...

ไม่ทันไรทุกอย่างก็สงบ รถไฟกลับมาแล่นอย่างราบเรียบในทางปกติอีกครั้ง หญิงสาวพ่นลมหายใจออกมาอย่างแรง มือข้างหนึ่งเลื่อนขึ้นมาแตะบริเวณกลางอก พลันรู้สึกถึงสัมผัสของมืออุ่นหนาที่มืออีกข้าง...หญิงสาวมองตามสัมผัสนั้นและเห็นว่าซูบารุหันไปมองอีกทางและดูท่าว่าจะไม่ยอมหันกลับมาทางเธอง่าย ๆ บางส่วนของใบหูที่โผล่พ้นรวงผมสีเงินนั้นแดงเล็กน้อย หญิงสาวกระชับมือนั้น...รอยยิ้มผุดขึ้นบนใบหน้าสวยพร้อม ๆ กับความอิ่มเอิบที่เริ่มเบ่งบานขึ้นในใจ

 _ขี้อ่อยซะจริง_

มินาโกะหันขวับไปด้านหลังทันทีที่ได้ยินเสียงนั้น...เช่นเดิม เธอพบเพียงความว่างเปล่า ความระแวงเริ่มเพิ่มพูนขึ้นในใจ แต่ก็คิดอยู่ได้ไม่นานนักเมื่อรถไฟเริ่มเคลื่อนตัวขึ้นไปด้านบนอีกครั้ง...เป็นเวลานานทีเดียวกว่าจะกลับมาแล่นบนทางเรียบอีกที ทว่า ในครั้งนี้ขบวนรถไฟกลับหยุดอยู่หน้าทางตันโดยเธอเห็นได้จากไฟดวงเล็ก ๆ ของขบวนที่ส่องไปเบื้องหน้า…ทุกอย่างหยุดนิ่ง…ทันใดนั้นหญิงสาวก็รู้สึกราวกับกำลังดิ่งลงเหวเมื่อขบวนรถถอยร่นลงไปเบื้องล่าง! เธอกระชับมือเขาแน่นทันที ส่วนอีกมือหนึ่งก็ยึดราวจับเอาไว้แน่น รวงผมสวยโบกสะบัดไปด้านหน้าจนปิดหน้าปิดตาเธอหมด ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินพยายามหรี่ตามองฝ่าเส้นผมที่ยุ่งฟู พลันเธอก็เห็นมือซีดขาวคู่หนึ่งเอื้อมขึ้นมาเกาะอยู่ที่หัวขบวน ดวงตาเธอเบิกกว้างขึ้น ทันใดนั้นรถไฟก็หยุดกึก แรงเหวี่ยงจากการหยุดกะทันหันส่งหญิงสาวให้กระเด้งไปข้างหน้าอย่างแรงแล้วสายคาดก็กระตุกเธอกลับมานั่งที่เดิม

"เป็นอะไรไหม!?" ซูบารุหันมาถามหญิงสาวข้างกายผู้ซึ่งบัดนี้นั่งตัวตรงเหงื่อแตกซิ่ก ดวงตาสวยเบิกโพลงมองไปข้างหน้า

มินาโกะสะดุ้งโหยงเมื่อรู้สึกถึงสัมผัสบางอย่าง เธอละสายตาจากจุดที่เมื่อครู่ยังมีมือซีดขาวแล้วมองไปด้านข้างและเห็นว่าชายหนุ่มที่ชะงักมือไปครู่หนึ่งนั้น ค่อย ๆ กลับมาเกลี่ยผมเธอให้เรียบและจับปอยผมบางส่วนไปทัดหูให้อย่างเงียบเชียบ หญิงสาวมองตามมือนั้นพลางกะพริบตาปริบ ๆ เธอไม่ค่อยแน่ใจนักว่าทำไมเขาถึงดูอ่อนโยนขนาดนี้

เมื่อซูบารุรู้สึกได้ถึงสายตาที่มองจ้องมา พลันเขาก็รู้สึกตัว ชายหนุ่มละมือออกจากรวงผมนุ่มแล้วนั่งนิ่ง

"ฉัน…" เขาจนคำพูดด้วยไมรู้เช่นกันว่าเพราะเหตุใดตนถึงทำอย่างนั้น

เธอมองชายหนุ่มอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง พวงแก้มซีดนั้นระเรื่อขึ้นเล็กน้อย

 _ใจดีจังนะ_

รอยยิ้มบางเบาปรากฏขึ้นที่ดวงหน้าสวยอีกครั้ง แล้วริมฝีปากก็ขยับเล็กน้อยก่อนจะเอื้อนเอ่ย

"ขอบคุณนะ"

ผู้ฟังทำเพียงพยักหน้าทั้ง ๆ ที่ไม่หันกลับมาสบตาเธอ

 _นังแพศยา!_

มินาโกะได้ยินเสียงเดิมอีกครั้ง แต่คราวนี้เสียงนั้นกลับฟังดูเกรี้ยวกราดจนเกินจะทานทน เธอหันกลับไปด้านหลังเพื่อมองที่นั่งซึ่งยังคงว่างเปล่า พลันอะไรบางอย่างก็ลอยหวือเฉี่ยวแก้มเธอไป

เพล้ง!

หญิงสาวหันขวับไปข้างหน้า แล้วก็พบว่ามีไหทรงโบราณสีทองเรียบหรูแตกกระจายอยู่ที่หัวขบวนรถไฟ

"เฮ้ย! อะไรวะเนี่ย!?" ซูบารุตะโกนก้องในขณะจ้องไปยังภาชนะที่แตกละเอียดนั้น จากนั้นจึงหันมองรอบด้านอย่างพยายามหาต้นตอ แต่ก็ไม่เห็นสัญญาณของสิ่งมีชีวิตใด ๆ ทว่ากลับได้พบกับสิ่งอื่นแทน…

"นั่น!" ชายหนุ่มชี้ไปยังทางข้างหน้าเยื้องซ้ายไกล ๆ ซึ่งมีแสงไฟสีเหลืองส่องสว่างอยู่ในวงแคบแต่กว้างพอจะมองเห็นว่าน่าจะเป็นจุดเริ่มต้นที่พวกเขาเข้ามายังห้องนี้ "ไปเถอะ มันเริ่มแปลก ๆ แล้ว"

แม้จะยังไม่มีใครบาดเจ็บ แต่ลางสังหรณ์ของชายหนุ่มบอกเขาว่ามันเริ่มมีอะไรไม่ชอบมาพากลแล้ว เขาถอดสายคาดของตนแทบจะพร้อม ๆ กันกับที่หญิงสาวพยักหน้ารับ

มินาโกะปลดสายคาดนิรภัยเรียบร้อยและลุกขึ้นกำลังจะก้าวข้ามขบวนรถไฟเพื่อลงไปเดินที่พื้นข้างใต้ พลันขบวนรถก็กระตุกอีกครั้ง มันแล่นไปข้างหน้าพร้อมเร่งความเร็วขึ้นอย่างฉับพลัน ส่งผลให้หญิงสาวเสียหลักล้มคว่ำไปยังที่นั่งแถวที่สาม ในขณะที่ชายหนุ่มเองก็ถลามาที่แถวข้างหน้าเธอ…พวกเขาตะเกียกตะกายขึ้นมานั่งแล้วพยายามใช้สองแขนยึดกับพนักพิงของเก้าอี้ตัวหน้าไว้แน่น

รถไฟเริ่มเพิ่มความเร็วขึ้นอีก กระแสลมเย็นยะเยือกพัดปะทะใบหน้าของคนทั้งคู่พร้อม ๆ กับเกิดเสียงล้อครูดไปกับรางเหล็ก

ซูบารุคาดเข็มขัดนิรภัยเรียบร้อยแล้วจึงหันไปมองด้านหลัง แล้วก็เห็นว่าหญิงสาวยังคงคาดไม่ได้สักทีเพราะในจังหวะที่เธอกำลังจะเสียบสายคาดเข้ากับตัวล็อก ขบวนรถไฟก็เป็นต้องเลี้ยวหรือไม่ก็เจอกับโค้งหักศอกทุกครั้งไป

มือข้างที่จับสายคาดของมินาโกะนั้นเคลื่อนไหวไปมาตามวิถีโค้งของรถไฟ

 _อีกนิดเดียว_

เธอเกร็งข้อมือต้านแรงลมและแรงเหวี่ยงสุดฤทธิ์ เหลืออีกแค่ไม่กี่นิ้วก็จะเสียบสายคาดได้เรียบร้อยแล้ว…

 _เสร็จฉันล่ะ!_

เสียงนั้นแทรกเข้ามาในโสตประสาทของหญิงสาวก่อนอะไรบางอย่างที่คล้ายกลุ่มลมหมุนเย็นเฉียบจะพุ่งมาเสยเข้าที่หน้าเธออย่างแรง! ร่างบางลอยหวือไปยังท้ายขบวนรถไฟอย่างอิสระ มือเรียวเอื้อมไปเกาะขอบรถไฟไว้ได้ทันท่วงที หญิงสาวลอบมองผ่านไหล่ไปยังภาพเบื้องหลัง พลันร่างทั้งร่างก็ไร้เรี่ยวแรงขึ้นมากะทันหันเมื่อเห็นความมืดอันลึกล้ำ

"ซู…ซูบารุ…" เธอพยายามตะโกนเรียกเขา ทว่าเสียงที่ออกไปนั้นกลับไม่ดังอย่างที่คิด ทั้งยังถูกกระแสลมกลืนหายไปอีก พลันลมหมุนเมื่อครู่ก็เคลื่อนมาหยุดอยู่ตรงหน้าเธอ หญิงสาวมองมันค่อย ๆ หลอมรวมเป็นรูปเป็นร่างและกลายเป็นผู้หญิงใส่ชุดขาวยาวปิดทุกสัดส่วน ใบหน้าของเธอถูกบดบังด้วยผมดำยาวที่ดูกระเซอะกระเซิง มีเพียงส่วนปากเท่านั้นที่โผล่พ้นออกมาให้เห็น...เธอกำลังนั่งไขว่ห้างอย่างสบายอารมณ์บนที่พิงศีรษะของพนักเก้าอี้แถวสุดท้าย

"ไง ได้เจอกันสักทีนะ"

มินาโกะขนลุกซู่ทันทีที่ได้ยินเสียงนั้น มันคือเสียงที่คอยหลอกหลอนเธอมาตั้งแต่เดินผ่านบานประตูสีน้ำตาลเข้ามาที่นี่! หญิงสาวเกร็งมืออันสั่นเทาที่จับราวแน่นขึ้นเท่าที่จะทำได้ สัญชาตญาณบอกเธอว่าหญิงผู้นี้ไม่ได้มาผูกมิตรแน่นอน

"มินาโกะ!?" ซูบารุปลดสายคาดของตนออกอย่างรวดเร็ว เขาลุกขึ้นยืนแล้วค่อย ๆ ก้าวข้ามเก้าอี้อย่างช้า ๆ พลางพยายามทรงตัวต้านกระแสลมอันเกิดจากรถไฟที่ยังคงแล่นเร็วอยู่ "จับไว้ก่อนนะ!"

ชายหนุ่มมองเธอที่ยังคงเกี่ยวขอบรถไฟไว้ด้วยมือเดียว...เพียงเวลาไม่นาน เขาก็เกือบจะมาถึงท้ายขบวนแล้ว

 _อีกนิดเดียว_

ชายหนุ่มคิดพลางพยายามก้าวข้ามจากแถวรองสุดท้ายไปยังแถวที่สิบ ทันใดนั้นเขาก็ถูกอะไรบางอย่างกระแทกให้นั่งลงกับพื้นและหันหน้าเข้าหาเก้าอี้แถวสุดท้าย แผ่นหลังของผีสาวในชุดขาวปรากฏแก่สายตา เธอหันศีรษะส่วนที่มีเส้นผมปรกใบหน้ามิดมาทางเขา พลันข้อมือทั้งสองข้างก็ถูกตรึงไว้กับด้านหลังของพนักเก้าอี้ด้วยลมหมุนขนาดเล็กที่ทำหน้าที่แทนกุญแจมือ ชายหนุ่มกระตุกข้อมือของตนทันที

"อ๊าก!" เขาร้องเสียงหลงเพราะถูกเจ้าพายุขนาดเล็กนั้นกรีดข้อมือจนเลือดไหลเป็นทาง

"ซูบารุ!" หญิงสาวหรี่ตามองฝ่ากระแสลม

ผีสาวหันกลับมาทางเธอแล้วหัวเราะในลำคอเล็กน้อย

"ห่วงตัวเองก่อนดีกว่ามั้ง" ว่าแล้วก็มองไปยังสาวสวยที่กำลังจะตกแหล่มิตกแหล่ตรงหน้า

มินาโกะเกร็งข้อมือแน่นเข้า เธอพยายามเหวี่ยงมืออีกข้างมาจับราว…แต่…แม้จะพยายามอยู่หลายครั้งหลายหน แรงเสียดทานจากลมก็ยังเยอะกว่ามากนัก…หญิงสาวเม้มปากแน่นแล้วหายใจลึกยาว เธอใช้แรงเฮือกสุดท้ายเหวี่ยงแขนอีกข้างขึ้นไปยังราวจับ และในที่สุดมือข้างนั้นก็คว้าราวไว้ได้สำเร็จ!

"ว้าว" ไม่พูดเปล่า ผีสาวยกสองมือขึ้นมาปรบมือให้อีกด้วย จากนั้นจึงเผยรอยยิ้มที่ฉีกกว้างไปจนเกือบถึงใบหู แล้วก็ลุกขึ้นยืนเดินมาหยุดตรงหน้าเธอพลางก้มลงมอง

"โอ๊ย!" มินาโกะปล่อยมือข้างที่เพิ่งส่งไปจับราวเมื่อครู่ออกทันทีหลังจากโดนอีกฝ่ายกระแทกส้นเท้าเข้าอย่างแรง จากนั้นผีสาวก็เลื่อนเท้ามาเหยียบมืออีกข้างที่แทบจะไม่เหลือเรี่ยวแรงแล้ว

"ฉันไปทำอะไรให้เธอ!?" หญิงสาวเริ่มรู้สึกชาที่มืออันเนื่องมาจากการเกร็งติดต่อกันมานานหลายนาที

"มือนี่สินะที่จับผู้ชายไปทั่ว!" อีกฝ่ายตะโกนก้องและใช้เท้าบี้มือเธออย่างสะใจ

มินาโกะไม่เข้าใจการกระทำของอีกฝ่ายเลยแม้แต่นิดเดียว พลันผีสาวก็บีบแก้มเธอและยกร่างบางลอยหวือทั้งอย่างนั้น

"หน้าอย่างนี้สินะที่ใช้ฉกผู้ชาย…" บัดนี้ หญิงสาวอยู่ในสภาพที่ไม่สามารถต่อต้านหรือขัดขืนใด ๆ ได้ เมื่อร่างทั้งร่างลอยเหนือส่วนปลายของขบวนรถไฟ...ใบหน้าของผีสาวที่มีรวงผมดำปกปิดอยู่นั้นยื่นเข้ามาใกล้ดวงหน้าสวย สักครู่จึงเปลี่ยนเป็นก้มลงมองตามเรือนร่างเธออย่างช้า ๆ จากศีรษะจรดปลายเท้า และมองย้อนกลับขึ้นมาอีกรอบ

"ใช้เรือนร่างนี้ยั่วผู้ชายสินะ!" พูดจบ ผีสาวก็เงื้อมืออีกข้างขึ้น กางกรงเล็บยาวแหลมและกรีดลงไปบนผิวเนื้อกลางลำตัวเธอ

"กรี๊ด!" ความเจ็บแสบแล่นขึ้นมาจากบาดแผล เสื้อผ้าของเธอฉีกขาดเป็นแนวตามรอยเล็บ เผยผิวเนื้อเนียนบางส่วนที่บัดนี้มีเลือดสีแดงเข้มไหลซิบจากทุกจุด

"หยุด!" เสียงทุ้มตวาดก้องจากข้างหลัง ผีสาวหันไปยังต้นเสียง...ดวงตาสีแดงก่ำของซูบารุจ้องเขม็งมายังเธอ เลือดยังคงไหลจากข้อมือทั้งสองของเขา

"น่ารำคาญซะจริง" ผีสาวปล่อยมินาโกะลงเบื้องล่างจนหญิงสาวลงไปกองกับพื้นผิวบริเวณท้ายขบวนรถไฟ จากนั้นก็ก้าวเพียงสองสามก้าวแล้วไปหยุดยืนอยู่ตรงหน้าชายหนุ่ม

ซูบารุจับจ้องทุกความเคลื่อนไหวของศัตรู เขาไล่สายตาตามมือข้างที่มีกรงเล็บแหลมคมของเธอแล้วพยายามกระตุกข้อมืออีกครั้ง...ซึ่งนั่นรังแต่จะทำให้เลือดไหลมากกว่าเดิม

"อย่านะ!" มินาโกะพยายามยันตัวเองขึ้นมา

ไม่รู้ว่าเป็นเพราะเสียงของเธอส่งไปถึงผีสาวหรือเปล่า เพราะจู่ ๆ กรงเล็บแหลมก็ชะงักค้างอยู่ห่างจากใบหน้าคมเพียงไม่กี่นิ้ว แล้วจึงหดกรงเล็บกลับเข้าไป จากนั้นก็เปลี่ยนมาประคองแก้มซีดขาวของเขา

"หน้าตาดีนี่" ว่าแล้วก็แลบลิ้นเรียวยาวราวกับลิ้นงูออกมาและเลียไปที่ใบหู

ชายหนุ่มผงะทันที ทว่าพันธนาการที่มือนั้นแน่นหนาและบาดลึกเหลือเกิน เขาชันขาขึ้นมาหมายจะยันผีสาวออกไป ทว่าฝ่ายตรงข้ามกลับนั่งลงที่ท่อนขาทั้งสองของเขาเสียดื้อ ๆ พลันชายหนุ่มก็รู้สึกถึงน้ำหนักที่กดทับลงมา...มันหนักราวกับเป็นก้อนหินขนาดใหญ่จนขาทั้งสองเริ่มรู้สึกชาภายในเวลาอันรวดเร็ว

"อย่าไปยุ่งกับนังแพศยาอย่างนั้นเลย มากับฉันดีกว่า" ว่าแล้วก็ประคองใบหน้าเขาด้วยสองมือ ริมฝีปากกว้างเกือบถึงหูนั้นแสยะยิ้ม เผยให้เห็นฟันคมกริบราวกับฟันของสัตว์ล่าเนื้อ เธอแลบลิ้นออกมาอีกครั้งพลางปัดป่ายอยู่บนริมฝีปากหนาของเขาที่ยังคงปิดสนิท ทว่าด้วยความเรียวและแบนของลิ้นที่คล้ายงูนั้น เธอจึงแทรกมันเข้าไปในเรียวปากได้สำเร็จ พลันก็ต้องกระตุกลิ้นกลับทันที

ทันใดนั้นเสียงหวีดร้องของผีสาวก็สะท้อนไปทั่วบริเวณ ดวงตาสีเขียวเรืองปูดโปนออกมาจนเส้นผมบังไม่มิด

ฉัวะ!

"กล้าดียังไง!?" ผีสาวฟันกรงเล็บลงไปที่แก้มข้างหนึ่งของเขาและผุดลุกขึ้นยืน มืออีกข้างปิดปากของตนที่เริ่มมีเลือดกบปาก

ซูบารุถ่มปลายลิ้นที่ถูกกัดขาดออกไปด้านข้าง แล้วมองเธอด้วยสายตาคมปลาบ

"แก!" จู่ ๆ ร่างของผีสาวก็มีแสงสีเขียวห่อหุ้มคล้ายกับเปลวเพลิงที่วูบไหว "สุดท้าย...ผู้ชายมันก็เลือกผู้หญิงสวยทุกคน!"

ผีสาวพุ่งทะยานหมายจะฟันร่างชายหนุ่มให้ขาดเป็นสองท่อน ทว่ากลับมีเรียวแขนบางมารั้งขาเธอไว้ ดวงตาสีเขียวหันกลับมาและเงื้อกรงเล็บขึ้นทันทีที่เห็นรวงผมสีเหลืองทองเบื้องล่าง พลันมินาโกะก็ปล่อยมือแล้วพลิกตัวหลบทันฉิวเฉียด เธอชันเข่าขึ้นแล้วลุกขึ้นยืนอย่างไร้เรี่ยวแรง ความเจ็บแปลบจากรอยกรีดนั้นเสียดแทงไปทั่วร่าง ทว่าหญิงสาวก็กัดฟันทนแล้วหันกลับไปยังผีสาว

ทั้งสองยืนประจันหน้ากันนิ่ง

"ทำไมถึงทำแบบนี้" มินาโกะเป็นฝ่ายเปิดบทสนาขึ้น เธอพยายามหายใจเข้าออกอย่างเป็นจังหวะ เตรียมพร้อมสำหรับการปะทะ

"...คนสวยอย่างแก..." อีกฝ่ายตอบเสียงเบา...พลันอารมณ์ฉุนเฉียวก็เข้าครอบงำพร้อมกับเสียงที่ตวาดก้อง "มันต้องตาย!"

ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินจ้องไปยังผีสาว เธอเห็นทุกความเคลื่อนไหวชัดเจนราวกับกำลังดูภาพยนตร์ที่กำลังฉายภาพให้ช้าลงกว่าปกติ เมื่ออีกฝ่ายมาถึงจุดที่ใกล้มากพอ หญิงสาวก็หมุนตัวเหวี่ยงขาขึ้นไปจระเข้ฟาดหางเข้าที่ท้ายทอยของคู่ต่อสู้จนล้มพับลงไป...ยัง...การต่อสู้ยังไม่จบ อีกฝ่ายลุกขึ้นมากางกรงเล็บออกทั้งสองมือ แล้วพุ่งตรงมาทางเธอพร้อมกรีดร้องเสียงดังอย่างเกรี้ยวกราด หญิงสาวเบี่ยงตัวหลบกรงเล็บแรกไปได้อย่างเฉียดฉิว พลันเล็บแหลมคมอีกคำรบก็พุ่งตรงเข้ามา เธอเบี่ยงตัวหลบทว่ากรงเล็บนั้นก็เฉี่ยวปอยผมเธอไปเล็กน้อย หญิงสาวหมุนตัวเตะตัดขาผีสาวจนอีกฝ่ายล้มตึง...ทุกอย่างแน่นิ่ง

 _จบแล้วใช่ไหม_

มินาโกะคิด...พลันความเจ็บแสบจากรอยกรีดก็กลับมาอีกครั้งเมื่อสารอะดรีนาลีนในกายหายไปเกลี้ยง เธอค่อย ๆ เดินไปยังชายหนุ่มแล้วจึงย่อตัวลงนั่งข้างหน้าเขา หญิงสาวยื่นมือไปแตะลมหมุนที่ตรึงข้อมือแกร่งเอาไว้พลันร้องเสียงหลงเมื่อลมนั้นบาดกลางฝ่ามือ

"เอามานี่" ซูบารุกล่าวพลางมองไปที่มือของเธอด้วยสีหน้าเป็นกังวล

หญิงสาวไม่เข้าใจ

"มือน่ะ...เอามาใกล้ ๆ หน่อย" พูดพลางพยักพเยิดไปยังมือข้างที่บาดเจ็บของเธอ

แม้จะยังคงงุนงง แต่หญิงสาวก็ยื่นมือเข้าไปใกล้เข้า พลันชายหนุ่มก็โน้มคอลงมาและไล้เลียที่มือเธอ

"ซูบารุ!?" หญิงสาวกระตุกมือกลับมาทันที ชีพจรเต้นรัวเร็ว

"..." เขามองเธอนิ่งแล้วจึงถอนหายใจออกมาเฮือกหนึ่ง "น้ำลายแวมไพร์มันสมานแผลได้"

เมื่อเห็นว่าหญิงสาวยังไม่ขยับเขยื้อน เขาจึงรบเร้าหนักขึ้นให้เธอยื่นมือมา จนในที่สุดสาวเจ้าก็ยอมทำตาม...

ซูบารุที่กำลังไล้เลียแผลให้หญิงสาวนั้น พลันเหลือบไปเห็นบางอย่างข้างหลังเธอ!?

"หลบ!" ทันทีที่คนตรงหน้าเบี่ยงตัวหลบไปด้านข้าง เขาก็ยกขาขึ้นแล้วยันออกไปเต็มแรง ผีสาวถอยกรูดไปทันที

"ฆ่า...ต้องฆ่า" เสียงของผีผมยาวตรงหน้านั้นเต็มไปด้วยความอาฆาตมาดร้าย

"ที่กระเป๋ากางเกงฉัน" ซูบารุรีบบอกเธอ หญิงสาวล้วงเข้าไปในกระเป๋ากางเกงข้างหนึ่งของเขาทันทีและพบกับตั๋วที่มีรอยฉีกสองใบ "อีกข้าง"

ผีสาวยังคงย่างกรายใกล้เข้ามาอย่างช้า ๆ ในมือกางกรงเล็บออกอย่างมาดหมาย

มินาโกะล้วงไปยังกระเป๋าอีกข้างของชายหนุ่มและหยิบวัตถุที่ทำจากโลหะขนาดเล็กออกมา

 _มีดพับ?_

ฉับพลัน ผีสาวก็กระโจนเข้าใส่คนทั้งคู่ มินาโกะกางมีดพับออกทันทีและยันตัวเองพุ่งเข้าไปปาดมีดลึกมิดด้ามเข้าไปที่คอของศัตรู!

ผีสาวร้องโหยหวน เลือดสีดำพุ่งออกจากลำคอจนกระเซ็นมาถูกคนทั้งคู่ แล้วค่อย ๆ ทรุดตัวลงนั่งและล้มตะแคงข้างลงไปกองกับพื้น ดวงตาสีเขียวปูดโปนนั้นจ้องเขม็งมาที่คนทั้งสองในขณะที่เลือดสีดำค่อย ๆ เปลี่ยนมาเป็นไหลรินออกจากคออย่างเอื่อย ๆ

มินาโกะหอบหายใจ เธอมองไปยังผีสาวที่บัดนี้นอนนิ่งอยู่ที่พื้น พลันรู้สึกถึงลำแขนแกร่งที่โอบรัดรอบเอวเธอจากข้างหลัง หญิงสาวเอี้ยวกลับไปมองทันทีจึงเห็นว่าซูบารุหลุดพ้นจากพันธนาการแล้ว...

"ทำไมเธอถึงทำอย่างนี้" ถามพลางโอบมือข้างหนึ่งของชายหนุ่มเอาไว้ และเมื่อเห็นว่าอีกฝ่ายยังคงนิ่งจึงถามย้ำ "บอกมาเถอะนะ"

ริมฝีปากกว้างขยับเล็กน้อยก่อนเอ่ย

"เธอมันคนสวย...ไม่มีทางเข้าใจฉัน" เสียงนั้นฟังดูหม่นหมอง "เดี๋ยวร่างนี้ก็สลายไปแล้ว ไม่ต้องมายุ่งกับฉันหรอก"

"ทำไม...มันเกิดอะไรขึ้น" หญิงสาวบีบมือหนาเล็กน้อยเป็นสัญญาณให้ชายหนุ่ม เขาจึงคลายอ้อมแขนออก...แล้วเธอจึงกระเถิบเข้าไปใกล้ผีสาว "เล่าให้ฉันฟังเถอะนะ"

"ฉัน...ถ้าเธออยากจะฟังเรื่องของผู้หญิงธรรมดา ๆ คนนึงน่ะนะ" อีกฝ่ายเงียบไปอึดใจ เมื่อเห็นว่าผู้ถามพยักหน้ารับ จึงกล่าวต่อ "ตอนยังมีชีวิตอยู่ ฉันเคยมีแฟนสี่คน..."

* * *

มินาโกะได้ฟังเรื่องราวทั้งหมดแล้วก็ต้องสลดใจ ชีวิตของผีสาวนั้น มันดูเป็นเรื่องธรรมดาของผู้ชายที่ไม่จริงใจและหวังหลอกใช้เธอในฐานะของเล่นแล้วก็ปล่อยผ่านไป แต่ที่พลาดไปก็เพราะผีสาวไม่เคยเอะใจและยังคงศรัทธาในความรักเสมอมา...ผู้ชายเหล่านั้นมักจะเป็นคนที่หน้าตาหล่อเหลา มีเสน่ห์ และแน่นอนว่าต้องเนื้อหอมในหมู่สาว ๆ โดยในทุกครั้งที่พวกเขาทอดทิ้งเธอไป ไม่นานหลังจากนั้นหญิงสาวก็จะได้เห็นภาพที่คนพวกนั้นควงแขนกับผู้หญิงที่ดูสวยสมบูรณ์แบบอยู่เสมอ โดยสาว ๆ กลุ่มนั้นก็มักจะดูถูกและเยาะเย้ยเธอทุกวิถีทาง...เธอทำทุกอย่างทั้งขอร้อง อ้อนวอน ไปจนถึงกราบกรานให้คนรักของตนกลับมา...แต่แน่นอนว่าพวกนั้นไม่กลับมา เพราะคนกลุ่มนั้นก็ยังคงเห็นผู้หญิงทุกคนเป็นของเล่นเฉกเช่นคนที่รักใครไม่เป็น...

"ก่อนตายฉันก็สาปแช่งพวกผู้ชายเอาไว้...แล้วก็เลยเกลียดคนสวยเข้าไส้" ผีสาวกล่าวพลางเหลือบดวงตาปูดโปนไปที่หญิงสาวตรงหน้าผู้สว่างสดใสเหลือเกิน

"เรื่องแบบนี้ไม่เกี่ยวกับสวยหล่อหรอก" มินาโกะกล่าว เธอรู้สึกเห็นใจหญิงสาวตรงหน้าอย่างสุดซึ้ง "เห็นอย่างนี้แต่ฉันก็อกหักมาหลายครั้งนะ แล้วก็หวังว่าสักวันจะได้เจอกับคนที่ใช่จริง ๆ สักที" ว่าแล้วก็ชำเลืองชายหนุ่มที่นั่งข้าง ๆ โดยไม่ให้เขารู้ตัว

"เธออย่าแค้นใครอีกเลย...ขอให้จบตรงนี้เถอะนะ" มินาโกะยื่นมือไปสัมผัสมือของผีสาวที่ยังคงกางกรงเล็บอยู่เช่นเดิม

พลันความอิ่มเอมบางอย่างก็ก่อตัวขึ้นในใจของผีสาว เธอรู้สึกว่ามือเล็ก ๆ ที่โอบอุ้มเธออยู่ตอนนี้นั้น ช่างอบอุ่นเหลือเกิน...เรียวปากกว้างหยักยิ้มขึ้นเล็กน้อยแล้วจึงกระชับมือนั้นแผ่วเบา

"ขอโทษนะ" ผีสาวเอ่ยจากก้นบึ้งของหัวใจด้วยรู้สึกได้ว่าหญิงสาวตรงหน้าไม่ใช่คนประเภทเดียวกันกับพวก 'จอมฉก' ที่เธอเจอมา

มินาโกะทำเพียงพยักหน้ารับ เรียวปากอิ่มคลี่ยิ้มทั้งน้ำตา

หลังจากนั้น ดวงตาปูดโปนนั้นก็ปิดลง...พลันร่างของผีสาวก็เปล่งแสงสีเขียวสว่าง มันหลอมรวมกันเป็นรูปร่างของหญิงสาวหน้าตาสะสวย ดวงหน้านั้นคมสอดรับกับรวงผมสีดำขลับเป็นเงางาม

มินาโกะตกตะลึงกับภาพนั้น...คนคนนี้ช่างสวยหมดจด ดวงตาสีเขียวอ่อนนั้นก็เจือแววอ่อนโยนชัดเจน...วิญญาณสาวตนนั้นส่งยิ้มบางให้กับเธอครั้งหนึ่ง แล้วจึงก็กลับกลายเป็นประกายแสงสีเขียวทรงกลมคล้ายฟองสบู่...จากนั้นลำแสงทั้งหมดก็ค่อย ๆ ลอยขึ้นไปด้านบน...ลอยผ่านความมืดมิดที่มองไม่เห็นเพดานไปเรื่อย ๆ จนลับสายตาไป...

กึง!

เสียงนั้นดึงสายตาของคนทั้งคู่ทันที...ประตูสีน้ำตาลเข้มปรากฏเด่นชัดเป็นสง่า

"จบแล้วสินะ" ครั้งนี้มินาโกะมั่นใจว่ามันจบแล้วจริง ๆ เธอค่อย ๆ ลุกขึ้นยืนพลันรู้สึกเจ็บแปลบบริเวณแผลที่โดนกรีด แต่ก็ตัดสินใจกัดฟันทน

"เดี๋ยว" ซูบารุคว้าข้อมือบางเอาไว้แล้วดึงเธอหมุนตัวหันเข้าหาเขา...ดวงตาสีแดงพินิจบริเวณแผลที่โดนกรีดอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง แล้วจู่ ๆ เขาก็โน้มศีรษะเข้ามาใกล้หน้าอกเธอ

"นะ...นี่!?" หญิงสาวใช้สองมือยันอกแกร่งออกไปเล็กน้อย "นายจะทำอะไร"

"...สมานแผล..." เขาพูดด้วยสีหน้าเรียบเฉยแล้วจึงก้มลงเข้าใกล้แผลเข้าไปอีก แต่หญิงสาวก็ดันเขาออกห่างอีกครั้ง

"เดี๋ยวสิ" เธอรู้สึกได้ถึงหัวใจที่เต้นผิดจังหวะของตน

"หรือเธออยากจะมีแผลเป็นตรงนี้" เขาจงใจจ้องไปที่ทรวงอกเธอ

เมื่อเห็นว่าหญิงสาวไม่ตอบอะไร ชายหนุ่มจึงทึกทักเอาเองว่าเธอตกลง รอยยิ้มผุดขึ้นบนใบหน้าคมแวบหนึ่ง...เขาสอดมือเข้าไปประคองเอวบางอย่างหลวม ๆ แล้วจึงก้มลงไล้เลียรอยกรีดจากกรงเล็บ...ไล่จากบริเวณไหปลาร้า ไล้เรื่อยลงมาที่เนินเนื้อกลมกลึง และไปสุดอยู่ที่หน้าท้องแบนราบ...

"...เสร็จยัง..." เธอถามด้วยรู้สึกกึ่งอายกึ่งเกร็งผสมกัน

ชายหนุ่มไล้เลียเฉพาะจุดที่เป็นบาดแผลจริง ๆ ไม่นานเขาก็ละออกจากเรือนร่างเธอ...ดวงตาสีแดงมองหญิงสาวตรงหน้าที่บัดนี้พวงแก้มมีสีแดงระเรื่ออย่างเอ็นดู

"ไปกันเถอะ" เขาคลายอ้อมกอดออกแล้วจึงเดินนำไปยังประตูสีน้ำตาลเข้ม

"เดี๋ยวสิ แล้วหน้านายล่ะ ไหนจะข้อมืออีก" เธออดเป็นห่วงไม่ได้ "แล้วจะให้ใครสมานแผลให้...เรย์จิเหรอ?"

หญิงสาวเผลอคิดภาพเรย์จิกำลังไล้เลียแผลจากกรงเล็บที่บริเวณแก้มของซูบารุ พลันเธอก็ตกใจกับภาพในจินตนาการนั้น

"...ตรงแก้มมันไม่ลึก เดี๋ยวก็หาย..." เขาขมวดคิ้วมุ่นด้วยรู้ว่าหญิงสาวจะต้องคิดอะไรแปลก ๆ ไปแล้วแน่ "ส่วนมือค่อยไปทำแผลทีหลัง"

"งั้นเดี๋ยวฉันทำแผลให้นะ" ขาดคำ ชายหนุ่มทำเพียงพยักหน้ารับแล้วจึงเดินนำไปยังประตูสีน้ำตาล เธอเดินตามเขาไปทั้งที่ใจยังเต้นตุ๊ม ๆ ต่อม ๆ จากเหตุการณ์ใกล้ชิดเมื่อครู่...

* * *

"ยินดีด้วยที่ผ่านทั้งสามด่านครับ!" โครงกระดูกหัวฟักทองดึงพลุกระดาษออก ริบบิ้นหลากสีพุ่งมาจากกระดาษรูปกรวย

"ด่านรถไฟมันอันตรายไป...ยกเลิกออกไปเลย" ซูบารุขมวดคิ้วเล็กน้อยพลางพูดเสียงเข้ม

"กลับเถอะ" ชายหนุ่มรวบหญิงสาวขึ้นอุ้มเต็มสองมือ และยังไม่ทันที่เธอจะทันทักท้วงอะไร คนทั้งคู่ก็หายวับไปทันที

พนักงานต้อนรับยังคงมองตำแหน่งที่หนุ่มสาวยืนกันอยู่เมื่อครู่

 _มันมีด่านรถไฟด้วยเหรอ...?_

กระดูกนิ้วชี้สีขาวเลื่อนขึ้นมาเกาที่คางหรือก็คือส่วนที่เป็นฐานของฟักทอง แล้วจึงหันไปอีกทาง

"ยินดีต้อนรับ! กี่ท่านครับ"

* * *

A/N: จบไปแล้วนะคะกับตอนพิเศษ! ผู้เขียนก็เพิ่งเคยแต่งตอนพิเศษเป็นครั้งแรก มันเลยยาวกว่าที่ตั้งใจไว้เยอะเลยค่ะ ก็เลยเห็นว่าควรแบ่งเป็น 2 ตอนเนอะ (ปั่นจนไม่ได้หลับได้นอน ตื่นไปทำงานทีแทบจะวิญญาณออกจากร่างเลย~~) ว่าแต่...มีใครจำได้บ้างไหมเอ่ย ว่าเรื่องมินาโกะวิ่งเร็วกับเรื่องน้ำลายแวมไพร์ อยู่ส่วนไหนในเนื้อเรื่องหลักน้อออ (?) จริง ๆ อยากจะแต่งให้หวานแหววกว่านี้อีกนิดแต่หัวไม่แล่นเลย มันมาทางนี้หมดเลยน่ะค่ะ...ชอบไม่ชอบอย่างไร บอกกันหน่อยนะคะ

ขอบคุณที่ติดตามอ่านค่าาา

ป.ล. อย่าลืมกดติดตามเพจ Facebook นะคะ เพราะจะมีแจ้งข่าวสารและอื่น ๆ ค่ะ :))


	31. Chapter 30 Prepare

**คำเตือน:** เรื่องนี้เป็นเพียงเรื่องที่แต่งขึ้นจากจินตนาการเท่านั้น ขอผู้อ่านโปรดใช้วิจารณญาณในการอ่าน แยกแยะได้ด้วยตนเองว่าเรื่องแต่งก็คือเรื่องแต่ง ไม่ใช่เรื่องจริงในชีวิต และไม่ใช่สิ่งที่ควรเฝ้าฝันว่าจะเกิดขึ้นจริง

 **Disclaimer:** I'm not the owner of "Sailor Moon" or "Diabolik Lovers"

* * *

 **บทที่** **30** **เตรียมตัว** **Prepare**

"หมายความว่าไง" คิ้วเรียวสวยของมินาโกะขมวดเข้าหากัน เธอไม่เข้าใจว่าทำไมต้องกลับไปยังถ้ำแห่งนั้น "มันอาจจะตกที่ไหนเมื่อไหร่ก็ได้หรือเปล่า?"

"คนที่แบกเจ้านี่มาก็คือฉัน" เรย์จิกล่าวเสียงเข้มพลางชี้ไปยังซูบารุ "ตอนนั้นก็จับขามันอยู่ ถ้ามีอะไรอยู่ในนั้นมันก็คงไม่ตกไปหรอก"

"มันอาจจะตกที่นี่ก็ได้" ว่าแล้วหญิงสาวก็ไม่รอช้าลุกขึ้นทันทีพลันเซไปข้างหน้าเล็กน้อย หากไม่ได้เรย์จิยึดแขนบางข้างหนึ่งเอาไว้แน่น เธอก็อาจจะทรงตัวไม่อยู่แล้ว…ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินสดมองไปยังมือนั้นแล้วจึงค่อย ๆ เงยหน้าสบดวงตาสีม่วงอมแดงเพียงแวบเดียว จากนั้นจึงกระตุกแขนออกเบา ๆ "ฉันจะลองหาก่อน"

เรย์จิมองหญิงสาวที่เดินอย่างไร้เรี่ยวแรงไปตามมุมถ้ำแล้วค่อย ๆ เดินลึกเข้าไปข้างใน พลันเหลือบไปเห็นน้องคนสุดท้องของตนชันเข่าลุกขึ้นยืนและกำลังจะตามเธอเข้าไป

"เดี๋ยว" เขารั้งน้องชายเอาไว้ ชายหนุ่มผมเงินหันกลับมามอง "เมื่อกี้มันอะไร"

"เมื่อกี้...?" ซูบารุไม่เข้าใจเท่าไรนัก

"ก็ที่..." พลันผู้ถามกลับกลืนคำพูดลงคอเพราะตระหนักได้ว่าตนไม่ควรพูดถึงเรื่องจูบ...มันไม่ใช่ตัวเขาเลยสักนิดที่จะมาคิดเล็กคิดน้อยอะไรแบบนั้นกับมนุษย์ผู้หญิงสักคนที่ตนมองว่าเป็นแค่ 'เหยื่อ' ตลอดมา...คิดได้ดังนั้นจึงรีบเฉไฉ "ปากกาที่ว่ามันคืออะไร"

ซูบารุจับจ้องไปที่พี่ชาย เขาไม่รู้สึกแปลกใจในคำถามมากนักเพราะในตอนที่ปากกาแปลงร่างของมินาโกะตกลงสู่พื้นเบื้องล่างนั้น นอกจากเขาแล้วก็ไม่มีใครเลยสักคนที่ทันสังเกตเห็น เนื่องจากมีแต่พวกที่กำลังดูดเลือดเธอแล้วก็พวกที่ไม่สนใจอะไรเลยเท่านั้น...แต่ไม่ใช่กับตัวชายหนุ่ม เขาพอจะปะติดปะต่อเรื่องราวได้อยู่ จึงสามารถเข้าใจได้ว่านี่คือสิ่งที่จะมอบพลังนั้นให้กับเธอ...'พลัง'…ที่ทำให้เธอดูแข็งแกร่งเหมือนเมื่อครั้งแรกที่เจอกัน...ดังนั้น ในตอนที่เรย์จิเรียกประชุมทั้งบ้านเพื่อพิจารณาว่าหญิงสาวควรอยู่หรือตาย เขาจึงบอกไปชัดเจนว่าเธอจะไม่มีทางกลับไปทำร้ายพวกคนในตระกูลได้อีก

"มันเป็นของสำคัญของเธอ" เขาตัดสินใจบ่ายเบี่ยงไม่บอกความจริงด้วยไม่รู้ว่าอีกฝ่ายกำลังคิดอะไร "ก็แค่จะเอามาคืนให้"

เรย์จิทำเพียงหรี่ตาลงเล็กน้อยพลางพินิจชายหนุ่มตรงหน้า เขารู้สึกได้ว่ามันต้องมีอะไรมากกว่านั้น ไม่อย่างนั้นหญิงสาวคงไม่วีนแตกทั้งน้ำตาแบบเมื่อครู่

"ช่างมันเถอะ" เป็นชูที่เอ่ยขึ้นพลางแตะไหล่น้องชายคนรองแผ่วเบาอย่างโน้มน้าวให้เห็นด้วย อีกฝ่ายทำเพียงยักไหล่

"แล้วจะเอาไง ไปพรุ่งนี้เช้าเลยไหม" แม้เรย์จิจะไม่รู้ว่าปากกาดังกล่าวมีดีอะไรและยังคงสงสัยอยู่ แต่ถ้ามันเป็นสิ่งที่หญิงสาวต้องการล่ะก็...เขาก็ควรจะนำมันกลับมาให้เธอเพื่อเป็นการชดเชยความผิดที่เคยสัมผัสร่างบางหลายครั้งทั้ง ๆ ที่เป็นการฝืนใจอีกฝ่าย

 _ถ้าถึงตอนนั้น_ _…_ _เธอจะยิ้มให้ฉันสักครั้งไหมนะ_ _…_

คิดแล้วเขาก็รีบสลัดความคิดนั้นออกไปแล้วจึงหันไปหาชู จากนั้นทั้งสองก็จับจองพื้นที่ตรงมุมหนึ่งของถ้ำและเริ่มถกกันเรื่องเส้นทางที่ผ่านมาเท่าที่จำได้

ซูบารุมองพี่ใหญ่กับพี่รองที่บัดนี้นั่งลงกับพื้นและกำลังทำมือลากอะไรไปมาบนพื้นถ้ำอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง แล้วจึงแอบย่องตามหญิงสาวเข้าไปด้านใน

* * *

มินาโกะเดินเข้ามาถึงบ่อน้ำที่มีสีเขียวเรืองรอง เธอสูดหายใจเข้าลึกและผ่อนออกมาอย่างช้า ๆ ด้วยจำได้ว่าก่อนหน้านี้โดนสองหนุ่มแวมไพร์จับมาลงในบ่อนี่เพื่อสลายประกายไฟบางอย่างในกายเธอ และก็จำได้ด้วยว่าตอนที่ตนเริ่มคืนสตินั้น บ่อน้ำแห่งนี้ทำให้เธอรู้สึกสดชื่นขึ้นอย่างน่าประหลาดแค่ไหน...หญิงสาวเดินไปชิดขอบบ่อแล้วย่อตัวลงนั่งทับส้นเท้า เธอมองเงาของตัวเองในบ่อน้ำ...ภาพที่สะท้อนกลับมาคือหญิงสาวผู้มีรวงผมสีทองและดวงตาสีน้ำเงินสดอยู่ในชุดเสื้อหลวมโพรก...เธอยื่นมือจุ่มลงไปในน้ำ พลันความรู้สึกกระชุ่มกระชวยก็แล่นผ่านมือนั้นขึ้นมา

 _อย่างที่คิดเลย_

คิดพลางมองของเหลวสีสวยอย่างไม่แน่ใจว่าเพราะเหตุใดเธอจึงรู้สึกดีกับบ่อน้ำนี่ขนาดนี้ แต่หญิงสาวกลับเลือกที่จะเชื่อโดยไม่มีเหตุผลว่าน้ำจากที่นี่จะช่วยรักษาทุกอาการของเธอได้...พลันคำพูดของเรย์จิก็แวบเข้ามาในความคิด

 _ร่างกายแบบนี้คิดว่าจะทำอะไรได้ จะไปเป็นเหยื่อให้เขาเล่นหรือไง_ _!?_

คิดแล้วริมฝีปากบางก็เม้มเข้าหากันโดยไม่รู้ตัว ด้วยไม่อาจปฏิเสธได้ว่าร่างกายขาดเลือดที่แม้แต่เดินตรง ๆ ยังลำบากเช่นนี้จะไปสู้อะไรใครเขาได้...รังแต่จะไปถ่วงแข้งถ่วงขาคนอื่นซะเปล่า ๆ

พลันเธอก็ฉุกคิดอะไรบางอย่าง หญิงสาวหันซ้ายหันขวาและมองไปยังทางเดินที่จะเข้ามาสู่ที่นี่อยู่ครู่หนึ่ง เมื่อแน่ใจว่าน่าจะไม่มีใครมาแล้ว ก็ตัดสินใจถอดเสื้อตัวหลวมของชูออกทางศีรษะและค่อย ๆ หย่อนเท้าลงไปในนั้น พลันความสดชื่นซาบซ่านจากฝ่าเท้าเปลือยเปล่าก็แล่นขึ้นมา เธอเผลอปล่อยลมหายใจแรงออกมาด้วยความรู้สึกผ่อนคลาย

 _รู้สึกดีจัง_ _!_

จากนั้นร่างบางก็ค่อย ๆ แช่ลงในบ่อน้ำนั้นอย่างสบายอารมณ์ ผิวสัมผัสของน้ำสีเขียวสุกสว่างนั้นลื่นแต่กลับให้ความรู้สึกเข้มข้นอย่างน่าประหลาด มือเรียวเริ่มควักน้ำขึ้นมาถูเรือนกายอย่างเชื่องช้าราวกับกำลังซึมซับทุกความรู้สึกของสัมผัสนั้น เธอใช้สองมือช้อนน้ำขึ้นมาล้างหน้า แล้วจึงกลับมาลูบไล้ลำคอและปัดป่ายไปทั่วสรีระของตน...ทำอย่างนั้นซ้ำ ๆ จนรู้สึกว่ากำลังวังชาเริ่มกลับคืนมาทีละเล็กทีละน้อยอย่างอัศจรรย์

กึก!

มินาโกะหันขวับไปทางต้นเสียง พลันเธอก็เห็นซูบารุ ดวงตาสีแดงสดของเขากำลังมองเธอตาค้าง

"ว้าย!" หญิงสาวรีบหันหลังให้และปิดบังทรวดทรง ร่างทั้งร่างร้อนขึ้นมากะทันหันด้วยความเขินอาย

"ไม่...เอ่อ...ฉันแค่จะมาช่วยเธอหาปากกา" เสียงทุ้มเอ่ยอย่างตะกุกตะกักด้วยตกใจกับภาพที่ไม่คาดฝัน แล้วจึงเหลือบไปเห็นเสื้อที่กองอยู่ชิดขอบบ่อ

"นั่นมัน...?" ขาดคำชายหนุ่มก็เริ่มเยื้องย่างเข้าไปใกล้พลางจับจ้องอยู่ที่ผ้าชิ้นนั้น

หญิงสาวที่ได้ยินดังนั้นทำเพียงลอบชำเลืองชายหนุ่มผ่านไหล่ตัวเอง เมื่อเห็นว่าเขากำลังเดินเข้ามาใกล้ เรียวแขนบางก็กระชับเข้าหากันแน่นขึ้นหมายจะปิดบังเรือนร่างตน

"อย่าเข้ามานะ!"

เสียงที่ชายหนุ่มได้ยินนั้นกึ่งอายระคนหวาดกลัว...ทว่าเขาก็หยุดยืนอยู่ที่หน้าขอบบ่อแล้ว...ชายหนุ่มลอบมองรวงผมสีทองที่เปียกน้ำเป็นประกายแวบหนึ่ง แม้เส้นไหมนั้นจะค่อนข้างยาวแต่ก็ไม่สามารถปิดบังแผ่นหลังขาวนวลที่ซ่อนอยู่ภายใต้ความเงางามนั้นได้มิด…พลันชีพจรในอกก็เต้นระรัว เขาส่ายศีรษะเล็กน้อยแล้วจึงเบนสายตากลับมายังเสื้อตัวหลวมที่วางไว้ข้างขอบบ่อแล้วจึงถอดเสื้อสีดำแขนสั้นตัวนอกของตนออก จากนั้นจึงวางมันลง ทำให้ในตอนนี้เขาเหลือเพียงเสื้อสีขาวแขนยาวตัวใน

"ฉันเอานี่ไปนะ" ว่าแล้วก็หยิบเสื้อตัวหลวมของชูขึ้นพาดไหล่แล้วกลับหลังหันเดินออกไปโดยไม่กล่าวอะไรอีก

หญิงสาวที่ค่อย ๆ หันกลับมามองนั้นกำลังจะแหวขึ้นเมื่อตระหนักได้ว่าชายหนุ่มยึดอาภรณ์เพียงชิ้นเดียวของตนไปโดยไม่คิดจะถามอะไรเลย ทว่าสายตาก็เหลือบไปเห็นเสื้ออีกตัวที่วางเอาไว้ซะก่อน...ดวงหน้าสวยเริ่มมีสีแดงระเรื่อด้วยคิดสะระตะถึงเหตุผลที่เขาทิ้งเสื้อของตนไว้ให้แทน...มือบางคว้าเสื้อตัวนั้นขึ้นมา ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินสวยพินิจมันอยู่ครู่หนึ่งแล้วจึงจับมาแนบชิดตนโดยระวังไม่ให้ปลายเสื้อจุ่มลงไปในน้ำ...

* * *

"เอ้า" ซูบารุที่เพิ่งเดินกลับมาถึงบริเวณใกล้ปากถ้ำนั้นโยนอะไรบางอย่างไปให้พี่ชายคนโต

ชูยื่นมือออกมารับไว้โดยสัญชาตญาณ เขาก้มลงดูของในมือพลางพินิจมันอยู่เพียงครู่ แล้วจึงขมวดคิ้วเล็กน้อยก่อนมองสบดวงตาสีแดง

"นี่มันที่เธอใส่อยู่..." ทว่ายังไม่ทันพูดจบ อีกฝ่ายก็ขัดขึ้น

"เธอมีเสื้อฉันแล้ว" ซูบารุมองชายหนุ่มผู้พี่ซึ่งยังคงเปลือยท่อนบนเผยร่างกำยำที่ดูมีเสน่ห์เหลือร้าย "ใส่ไปเถอะ"

ชูนิ่งอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง จากนั้นเขาจึงยักไหล่เล็กน้อยแล้วก็สวมเสื้อตัวนั้นอย่างรวดเร็ว

* * *

มินาโกะรู้สึกว่าบ่อน้ำนี่ต้องมีอะไรที่พิเศษกับเธอแน่นอน เพราะตอนนี้หญิงสาวรู้สึกสดชื่นและสมองปลอดโปร่งมาก...เมื่อแช่น้ำจนพอใจแล้ว เธอก็ตัดสินใจขึ้นจากน้ำและสวมเสื้อสีดำ...ความยาวของมันปิดสะโพกกลมกลึงพอดิบพอดี

 _แบบนี้ก็ขยับตัวลำบากเหมือนกันนะ_

เธอดึงปลายเสื้อลงไปอย่างพยายามยืดมันให้ได้มากที่สุด

 _เอาเถอะ_

คิดแล้วก็ถอนหายใจออกมาครั้งหนึ่งแล้วจึงเดินออกไป

* * *

"ตกลงจะไปตอนไหน" เสียงใสของหญิงสาวผู้มาใหม่ดึงสายตาทุกคู่ของสามแวมไพร์หนุ่มในทันใด

"เธอไม่ต้องไป..." เรย์จิยังกล่าวไม่จบประโยคดี เธอก็แทรกขึ้น

"มันเป็นของของฉัน ฉันจะไปเอง" ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินจ้องแน่วแน่มาที่เขา

"เอาสิ" ทันทีที่ชูตอบไปเช่นนั้น ดวงตาสีม่วงอมแดงก็ตวัดมาและจ้องเขม็งผ่านเลนส์แว่น "ไปกันทั้งหมดนี่แหละ"

"อาการเป็นไงบ้าง" ซูบารุถามไปเช่นนั้นด้วยคิดว่ามันต้องมีเหตุผลที่เธอไปแช่น้ำนั่น

"เหมือนใหม่" เธอตอบพร้อมคลี่ยิ้มอย่างมั่นใจหลังจากพยักหน้าหนักแน่น

"แต่เธอไม่ควรไป..." พลันเรย์จิก็ถูกหญิงสาวขัดขึ้นอีกครั้ง

"ฉันมีเรื่องที่ต้องทำที่นั่นด้วย" มินาโกะคิดถึงภาพอันน่าสะเทือนใจจากภายในส่วนลึกของห้องนั้น...มันยังคงติดตรึงอยู่ในหัวของเธอ "นายห้ามฉันไม่ได้หรอก"

ขาดคำ หญิงสาวก็นั่งร่วมวงกับสามหนุ่ม ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินสวยไล่มองหน้าพวกเขาทีละคน

"คนนั้น...ฉันหมายถึงลูกครึ่งปีศาจนั่น เป็นลูกครึ่งอินคิวบัสกับหมาป่า" เธอเว้นช่วง "ดังนั้นมันจะจมูกดีมาก...แล้วก็พยายามอย่าไปจ้องตามันเข้านะ เพราะถ้าเปลี่ยนเป็นสีเขียวเมื่อไหร่มันจะทำให้อีกฝ่ายหลับทันที"

หญิงสาวคิดไปถึงตอนที่ปีศาจหนุ่มมอบจูบอันเร่าร้อนแล้วจู่ ๆ ดวงตาของอีกฝ่ายก็เปลี่ยนสี...หลังจากนั้น เธอก็ไม่รู้อะไรอีกเลย จนกระทั่งตื่นขึ้นมาอีกทีก็ถูกขึงไว้กับเตียงหินแล้ว...

เหล่าแวมไพร์ต่างประหลาดใจกับข้อมูลใหม่ที่ได้รับ

"แล้วก็มือนั่น..." พลันเธอก็หยุดพูด พยายามไล่เรียงความคิดในหัวอย่างค่อยเป็นค่อยไป "ฉันไม่รู้ว่ามันทำอะไรได้ แต่หลังจากที่ปีศาจนั่นเอามือมากดหน้าฉัน...ฉันก็รู้สึก...ร้อนจากข้างใน"

"นั่นคือสาเหตุที่เธอมายั่วพวกฉัน?" ชูยืนยันผลลัพธ์ของมัน

"คิดว่า...น่าจะใช่นะ" หญิงสาวขมวดคิ้วมุ่นและหลุบตาลงต่ำ

"แล้วมีอะไรอีกไหม" ชูถามพลางจ้องไปที่เธอ

หญิงสาวนิ่งคิดอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง

 _เรื่องมือก็บอกไปแล้ว ตาก็บอกไปแล้ว_ _..._ _จริงสิ_ _!_

"อีกอย่าง" ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินสบตาทุกคน "ปีกนั่น...มันร้อนพอ ๆ กับมือเลย"

"พอจะเข้าใจล่ะ" เรย์จิพยักหน้าแล้วยกมือขึ้นกอดอก "แค่ไม่ประชิดตัวมันก็พอใช่ไหม"

หญิงสาวนิ่งคิดอยู่เพียงครู่แล้วจึงพยักหน้า

"โอเค วันนี้ก็เข้านอนกันก่อน พรุ่งนี้เช้าค่อยไปลุยกัน" ชูตัดบท

"คงไม่แอบไปก่อนที่ฉันจะตื่นนะ" เสียงใสนั้นเปี่ยมไปด้วยความระแวง เธอหรี่ตาจ้องมองเขา

"ไม่หรอก" ชูตอบชัดเจนโดยไม่สนใจเรย์จิที่ที่ถลึงตาใส่ เพราะในตอนแรกพวกเขากะว่าจะแอบไปกันก่อนอย่างที่เธอคิดจริง ๆ "ฉันคิดว่าไปด้วยกันมันน่าจะดีกว่าปล่อยเธอเป็นเป้านิ่งอยู่ตรงนี้หรือให้กลับไปคฤหาสน์เอง..."

"ได้ยินแล้วใช่ไหม" เรย์จิแทรกขึ้น ดวงตาสีม่วงอมแดงจ้องที่หญิงสาว "ทีนี้ก็นอนได้แล้ว"

มินาโกะพยักหน้ารับ เธอกวาดตามองไปรอบด้านอยู่ครู่หนึ่งพลันสายตาก็ไปหยุดอยู่ที่มุมถ้ำมุมหนึ่ง พื้นที่ตรงนั้นมีหินงอกอยู่เล็กน้อยและมีช่องว่างพอที่เธอจะแทรกตัวเข้าไปนอนได้ หญิงสาวเดินตรงไปยังจุดนั้นแล้วนั่งลง จากนั้นก็ค่อย ๆ เอนตัวลงนอนหันหน้าเข้าหาผนังถ้ำโดยใช้มือประสานกันพาดไว้ที่ท้ายทอยต่างหมอน...ไม่นานนัก เสียงสวบสาบของผ้าที่เสียดสีกันก็ดังใกล้เข้ามา เธอจึงตระหนักได้ทันทีว่าเหล่าแวมไพร์หนุ่มก็เดินมานอนไม่ไกลจากเธอมากนัก...ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินสดปิดลงอย่างช้า ๆ โดยที่จิตใจนั้นยังคงพะวงถึงวันพรุ่งนี้

 _ฉันจะต้องช่วยพวกเขาออกมาให้ได้_

ภาพของหญิงสาวมากมายที่อยู่ในกรงขังส่วนลึกสุดของถ้ำนั้นปรากฏขึ้นมาในใจ...หลังจากนั้นไม่กี่นาที เธอก็ดำดิ่งลงสู่ห้วงนิทรารมณ์

* * *

วันรุ่งขึ้น

มินาโกะปรือตาขึ้นอย่างเชื่องช้า ผนังถ้ำสีล้วนเป็นสิ่งแรกที่เธอเห็น...ไม่มีเสียงอะไรใด ๆ แล่นเข้ามาในโสตประสาทเลย พลันหญิงสาวก็ผุดลุกขึ้นนั่งพลางมองไปโดยรอบอย่างรวดเร็วด้วยใจที่เต้นระรัว แล้วก็เห็นเหล่าแวมไพร์หนุ่มที่ต่างก็หันมาทางเธอด้วยสายตางุนงง

"คือ..." หญิงสาวเบนสายตาไปทางอื่นแก้เก้อ เพราะตอนแรกเธอคิดว่าพวกเขาจะแอบหนีไปก่อนและทิ้งตนไว้ที่นี่ "ฉันขอไปล้างหน้าล้างตาแป๊บ" ว่าแล้วเธอก็หุนหันเข้าไปด้านในถ้ำทันที

เพียงเวลาไม่นานหญิงสาวก็กลับออกมา เธอรู้สึกสดชื่นขึ้นแล้วและก็ตื่นเต็มที่แล้ว...ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินสวยพินิจชายหนุ่มรายคน...ชูกำลังซักซ้อมต่อยลมเป็นการใหญ่เพื่ออบอุ่นร่างกาย เรย์จิยืนเหม่อมองไปนอกถ้ำและชี้มือชี้ไม้ไปด้วยซึ่งมินาโกะคาดว่าเขาน่าจะกำลังทบทวนเส้นทาง ส่วนซูบารุนั้นกำลังเหลาท่อนไม้เรียวเล็กท่อนหนึ่งด้วยหินที่ด้านหนึ่งเป็นสันและเรียบคม

"ไปเถอะ" เรย์จิเอ่ยขึ้นพลางหันกลับมามองอีกสามชีวิตที่เหลือแล้วจึงเดินนำออกไป ชูเหลือบมาทางหญิงสาวเล็กน้อยก่อนจะเดินตามไปเช่นกัน

มินาโกะก้าวไปข้างหน้าเพียงสองก้าว ซูบารุก็มาขวางเธอเอาไว้ หญิงสาวมองอีกฝ่ายด้วยความไม่เข้าใจ พลันสายตาก็เบนไปยังสิ่งที่เขายื่นมา

"พกนี่ไว้" ชายหนุ่มกำท่อนไม้เรียวเล็กที่ปลายด้านหนึ่งนั้นแหลมคมจนน่ากลัว เขาจับแขนเธอขึ้นมาแล้ววางมันลงมือบาง "ไม่รู้จะมีอะไรรออยู่...ฉันก็ทำได้แค่นี้"

"แต่เราก็อยู่ด้วยกัน..." ยังไม่ทันพูดจบดีเธอก็เห็นเขาส่ายหน้าเล็กน้อย

"อะไรก็เกิดขึ้นได้" เขาจับนิ้วเรียวของหญิงสาวให้กำท่อนไม้นั้นเอาไว้ "เก็บไว้เถอะ"

ว่าแล้วชายหนุ่มผมเงินก็เดินตามพวกพี่ ๆ ไป

มินาโกะก้มลงดูท่อนไม้นั้นแล้วจึงกำมันแน่นก่อนจะตามออกจากถ้ำไปเป็นคนสุดท้าย...เธอพร้อมแล้ว

* * *

A/N: สำหรับตอนนี้ก็จะเป็นการเกริ่นเพื่อไปสู่แก่นเรื่องแก่นต่อไปอย่างเต็มตัวค่ะ ^^ ตอนนี้อาจจะสั้นไปสักหน่อยถ้าเทียบกับตอนก่อน แต่มันหมดใจความประจำตอนพอดีเลย...หวังว่าผู้อ่านทุกท่านจะไม่ว่าอะไรนะคะ .. (รอบนี้เรี่ยวแรงหดหายจนมาอัปวันนี้เพราะใส่ไปกับตอนพิเศษฮาโลวีนเต็มเหนี่ยวเลยยย)

จะว่าไป มีใครเห็นคำว่า "อะไรก็เกิดขึ้นได้" แล้วคิดถึง "อะไรก็เกิดขึ้นได้ ถ้ามีปาปริก้า" ไหมเอ่ย? นี่ผู้เขียนคิดทันทีจนอารมณ์เกือบเปลี่ยนแน่ะ! (มีใครทันโฆษณานี้บ้างไหมมม ยกมือ! XD)

ป.ล. ขออนุญาตแจ้งอีกครั้งนะคะ ว่าเรื่องนี้จะอัปทุกสุดสัปดาห์ (ศุกร์ เสาร์ หรืออาทิตย์) ถ้าผู้เขียนยังใช้ชีวิตปกติสุขเหมือนเดิมแล้วจะงดอัปในสัปดาห์ไหน จะมีการแจ้งแน่นอนค่ะ (อยากจะขอรบกวนผู้อ่านกดติดตามเพจ Facebook - SailorVfanLhongAkSorn เอาไว้เพื่อการนี้จังเลยค่ะ " ) ขอขอบคุณผู้อ่านทุกท่านทั้งขาจรและขาประจำนะคะ เพราะมีผู้อ่านทั้งท่านที่เพิ่มยอดวิว ทั้งท่านที่เพิ่มยอดคอมเมนต์ รวมถึงท่านที่เพิ่มยอด fav. ทำให้ผู้เขียนมีกำลังใจเสมอมาค่ะ! ขอบคุณค่าาา :))


	32. Chapter 31 Promise

**คำเตือน:** เรื่องนี้เป็นเพียงเรื่องที่แต่งขึ้นจากจินตนาการเท่านั้น ขอผู้อ่านโปรดใช้วิจารณญาณในการอ่าน แยกแยะได้ด้วยตนเองว่าเรื่องแต่งก็คือเรื่องแต่ง ไม่ใช่เรื่องจริงในชีวิต และไม่ใช่สิ่งที่ควรเฝ้าฝันว่าจะเกิดขึ้นจริง

 **Disclaimer:** I'm not the owner of "Sailor Moon" or "Diabolik Lovers"

* * *

 **บทที่** **3** **1** **คำมั่นสัญญา**

เรย์จิเดินนำเข้าไปในป่าที่ครั้งหนึ่งเคยวิ่งหนีออกมาอย่างสุดชีวิต ดวงตาสีม่วงอมแดงพยายามมองผ่านเลนส์แว่นฝ่าป่ารกชัฏ แม้ว่าจะยังไม่เห็นวี่แววของถ้ำขนาดมหึมาที่เคยบุกไปช่วยหญิงสาว แต่เขาก็พอจะจำเส้นทางได้บ้าง

"ทางนี้...?" ชายหนุ่มบุ้ยใบ้ไปอีกทาง ชูที่ตามมาติด ๆ จนแทบจะเดินขนาบข้างเขาก็พยักหน้าเป็นเชิงเห็นด้วย ซูบารุที่อยู่ถัดจากนั้นก็ตามหลังไปทันที

มินาโกะที่เดินรั้งท้ายได้แต่มองสามหนุ่มเดินนำอยู่ข้างหน้า พวกเขาต่างใช้มือแหวกพงไม้กรุยทางให้เธอ…หญิงสาวรู้สึกแปลกประหลาดกับตำแหน่งการเดินที่ไม่คุ้นเคยเช่นนี้ มันเหมือนทั้งสามคนเป็นองครักษ์ผู้คอยปกป้องเธออย่างไรอย่างนั้น

 _รู้สึกจั๊กจี้แปลก ๆ แฮะ_

หญิงสาวคิดเช่นนั้นจริง ๆ เพราะตลอดชีวิตที่ผ่านมาเธอไม่เคยเดินรั้งท้ายกลุ่มไม่ว่าจะอยู่ในสถานการณ์ใดก็ตาม เพราะเธอในฐานะหนึ่งในอัศวินเซเลอร์ผู้คอยปกป้องเจ้าหญิงแห่งดวงจันทร์มักจะเดินนำคนอื่นอยู่เสมอ…ไม่เคยมีใครที่จะมาปกป้องหญิงสาว มีแต่เธอต่างหากที่ต้องปกป้องคนอื่น…คิดพลางก้มลงมองของในมือ…กิ่งไม้เรียวเล็กหัวแหลมนั้นดูธรรมดาเหลือเกินหากเทียบกับดาบที่เคยเป็นอาวุธประจำตัวของเธอและแส้จากพลังของเซเลอร์วีนัส...ทว่า มีอาวุธติดตัวไว้บ้างก็ยังดีกว่าไม่มีเลย

 _ของอย่างนี้มันอยู่ที่คนใช้_

คิดแล้วจึงกำกิ่งไม้แน่นเข้า

 _แต่ถ้าเปลี่ยนสิ่งนี้เป็นปากกาแปลงร่างได้น่าจะดีกว่า_

เธอนึกถึงเหตุผลที่ตนและเหล่าแวมไพร์กำลังเดินกลางป่า ณ เวลานี้ แล้วจึงตั้งหน้าตั้งตาเดินตามสามหนุ่มไป

* * *

เวลาผ่านไปสักพักใหญ่ ๆ ในที่สุดทั้งสี่ก็เห็นเงาของถ้ำขนาดยักษ์อันเป็นจุดหมายปลายทางอยู่ลิบ ๆ

"นั่นไง" เรย์จิเอ่ยขึ้นพลางชี้นิ้วไปยังเงาทะมึนจากถ้ำที่รายล้อมไปด้วยต้นไม้ใหญ่มากมาย

"ไปเถอะ" ชูหันกลับมาหาน้องชายคนสุดท้องและเหลียวมองหญิงสาวแวบหนึ่ง ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินประสานกันชั่วครู่ "ระวังตัวด้วย"

เขาพูดทิ้งท้ายไว้แล้วจึงหลุบตาลงต่ำ จากนั้นก็หันกลับไปข้างหน้าดังเดิมโดยไม่มีโอกาสได้รับรู้ถึงสายตาสงสัยกึ่งประหลาดใจของอีกฝ่าย…

* * *

ไม่นานนักสามแวมไพร์หนุ่มและอีกหนึ่งหญิงสาวก็มาถึงด้านหน้าถ้ำมหึมา

มินาโกะเงยหน้าขึ้นมองถ้ำที่ดูราวกับเป็นปราสาทขนาดย่อมพลันรู้สึกขนลุกซู่ ภาพเก่า ๆ จากความทรงจำที่ดูเหมือนจะเลือนหายไปก็กลับเข้ามาในหัว ความหวาดหวั่นจากช่วงเวลาที่ตนเคยถูกพันธนาการไว้แน่นิ่งที่เตียงหินนั้นถาโถมเข้ามา...ในตอนนั้นเธอไม่สามารถทำอะไรได้เลยทั้ง ๆ ที่มีมือมีเท้าปกติแต่กลับรู้สึกเหมือนไม่มี...ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินจับจ้องที่หน้าปากถ้ำโดยไม่มีทีท่าจะละสายตาไปไหนด้วยความประหวั่นพรั่นพรึงจนกระทั่ง…

"ถ้ามัวแต่เหม่อก็รอตรงนี้แหละ" เป็นเสียงทุ้มของเรย์จิ ดวงตาสีม่วงอมแดงหรี่ลงมองผ่านเลนส์แว่น

หญิงสาวมองค้อนผู้พูดด้วยความไม่พอใจเพียงชั่ววินาทีแล้วจึงถอนหายใจออกมาเฮือกใหญ่ด้วยตระหนักว่าเขาก็พูดถูก และบางทีตนอาจจะกังวลมากเกินกว่าเหตุก็เป็นได้...

"ไปเถอะ" ว่าแล้วเธอก็ก้าวเร็ว ๆ ผ่านชายหนุ่มทั้งสามไป พลันข้อมือบางก็ถูกรั้งไว้

หญิงสาวปรายสายตาเพียงแวบหนึ่งไปที่มือนั้นแล้วจึงเลื่อนไปสบกับดวงตาสีม่วงอมแดงเจ้าของมือหนา จากนั้นข้อมือบางก็ถูกอีกฝ่ายกระตุกกึ่งลากจนเซไปด้านหลัง พลันเรย์จิก็คลายมือออกปลดปล่อยหญิงสาวให้เป็นอิสระ จากนั้นจึงก้าวนำไปก่อนใครอย่างไม่พูดไม่จาโดยหาได้ใส่ใจกับสายตาอีกสามคู่ที่มองไล่หลังมาอย่างงุนงง

* * *

หลังจากที่มินาโกะเดินตามสามหนุ่มเข้ามาภายในถ้ำ เธอก็ต้องแปลกใจกับภาพที่ไม่คาดฝันเมื่อทุกอย่างดูรกร้างว่างเปล่า ไม่มีค้างคาวเขี้ยวยักษ์บินไปมาหรือหมาป่าที่เดินเวรยาม…มีเพียงร่องรอยจากการใช้ชีวิตเพียงเล็กน้อยเท่านั้น

 _หายไปไหน_ _?_

หญิงสาวคิดพลางเดินไปอีกทางในขณะที่แต่ละคนก็ค่อย ๆ แยกกันไปคนละจุด…เธอเดินมาสักระยะพลันสังเกตเห็นอะไรบางอย่าง...เรียวขาสวยก้าวยาว ๆ ไปยังจุดนั้นแล้วจึงย่อตัวลงพลางใช้นิ้วแตะอย่างแผ่วเบากับรอยของเหลวสีแดงข้นแล้วพินิจมันอย่างใกล้ชิด

 _นี่มัน_ _…_

เธอค่อย ๆ เลื่อนนิ้วขึ้นมาประชิดจมูก

 _เลือด_ _!?_

ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินสดเบิกกว้างขึ้นพลางมองไปเบื้องหน้า แล้วจึงสังเกตเห็นว่ารอยเลือดดังกล่าวมีเป็นหย่อม ๆ ทุกขั้นบันไดเท่าที่ขอบเขตสายตาของเธอสามารถมองเห็นได้

 _เลือดใคร_ _?_

ชีพจรของหญิงสาวเริ่มเต้นรัวเร็วในขณะที่ย่างกรายขึ้นไปข้างบนทีละก้าวอย่างช้า ๆ สายตายังจดจ้องอยู่ที่รอยเลือดในทุกขั้นบันไดที่ดูจะขยายวงมากขึ้นทุกที

เมื่อเธอมาถึงยอดบันได เลือดเป็นหย่อมเล็ก ๆ ที่เห็นเมื่อครู่ก็เปลี่ยนเป็นรอยเลือดยาวเป็นทางที่ดูราวกับเจ้าของเลือดถูกลากร่างไปตามพื้นอย่างสิ้นไร้ไม้ตอก หญิงสาวเผลอกลืนน้ำลายโดยไม่รู้ตัว เธอกำกิ่งไม้แน่นแล้วค่อย ๆ ยื่นเพียงศีรษะเข้าไปดูด้านในก่อน พลันหัวใจก็กระตุกวูบเมื่อตระหนักได้ว่าห้องนี้คือห้องที่เธอเคยถูกจองจำนั่นเอง! ร่างบางเซไปด้านหลังอย่างห้ามไม่อยู่และเกือบจะกลิ้งตกลงไปเบื้องล่างหากเธอคว้าราวบันไดไว้ไม่ทัน

มินาโกะนั่งหอบหายใจอยู่เพียงครู่พลางพยายามไล่ภาพความทรงจำแต่เก่าก่อนออกไปจากหัว มือบางยังคงเกาะราวบันไดเอาไว้แน่น เธอกะพริบตาถี่ ๆ และผ่อนลมหายใจยาวหลายครั้งจนเริ่มรู้สึกว่าตัวเองดีขึ้น แล้วจึงตัดสินใจเดินเข้าไปข้างใน…

ในห้องนั้นว่างเปล่า มีเพียงแสงสลัวจากเปลวเทียนที่ยังคงติดไฟคอยส่องให้เธอพอจะมองเห็นอะไรได้บ้างภายในถ้ำที่ปิดทึบเช่นนี้ หญิงสาวยืนนิ่งอยู่ถัดจากเตียงหินซึ่งเคยเป็นสิ่งที่ก่อความทรงจำอันไม่น่าอภิรมย์ ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินสดกวาดตามองไปรอบห้องอย่างละเอียด…ไม่มีสัญญาณของสิ่งมีชีวิตใด ๆ มีเพียงรอยเลือดที่ลากเป็นทางยาวเข้าไปยังส่วนลึกของห้อง…เธอนิ่งคิดอยู่เพียงอึดใจ จากนั้นจึงคว้าเชิงเทียนแล้วเดินตามรอยเลือดเข้าไปด้านใน…

ยิ่งหญิงสาวเดินเข้าไปลึกมากเท่าไร เธอก็ยิ่งรู้สึกถึงแรงกดดันอะไรบางอย่าง แสงจากเชิงเทียนที่วูบไหวอยู่ในมือนั้นทำให้บางครั้งก็ต้องหยุดรอให้มันอยู่ในจุดที่จะส่องเห็นพื้นชัดเจนก่อนแล้วค่อยเดินต่อ โดยหญิงสาวจะเหลียวไปมองข้างหลังเป็นระยะ ๆ อันเนื่องมาจากเรื่องราวในวันนั้นยังคงฝังใจ...ภาพเหตุการณ์ที่ปีศาจหนุ่มโผล่มารวบตัวเธอออกไปแล้วจากนั้นไม่นานเธอก็หมดสติ…หญิงสาวพยายามสลัดภาพนั้นออกไปจากหัว และในขณะที่เธอกำลังหันกลับไปมองข้างหลังนั่นเอง เท้าก็ไปสะดุดเข้ากับอะไรบางอย่างจนเสียหลักล้มคะมำไปด้านหน้า

"โอย…" มือบางบีบนวดเข่าข้างหนึ่งที่รับน้ำหนักทั้งร่างไปเมื่อครู่ เชิงเทียนที่กลิ้งหลุน ๆ ไปข้างหน้านั้นส่องให้เห็นอะไรบางอย่าง…เธอเพ่งมองตามเปลวแสงริบหรี่นั้น จนกระทั่งเห็นใบหน้าซูบซีดที่ดวงตาถลนออกจากเบ้า!?

* * *

"กรี๊ด!"

"นั่นมัน!?"

 _เสียงเธอ_ _?_

ซูบารุหันรีหันขวางอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง และทันทีที่จับต้นเสียงได้ เขาก็ทะยานขึ้นบันไดไปอย่างรวดเร็ว

ชายหนุ่มขึ้นมาถึงยอดบันไดทว่ายังไม่เห็นวี่แววของหญิงสาว ดวงตาสีแดงมองไล่ไปยังห้องต่าง ๆ ที่มีเพียงโพรงถ้ำแบ่งส่วนเอาไว้…ในขณะที่ยังไม่รู้ว่าจะไปตามหาเธอที่ไหนนั้น เสียงฝีเท้าอีกสองคู่ก็ตามขึ้นมาสมทบพอดิบพอดี

"เข้าไปเลย เดี๋ยวฉันไปทางนั้น" เรย์จิชี้ไปที่ห้องแรกเป็นสัญญาณให้น้องชายคนเล็กเข้าไป ส่วนตัวเขาก็เลือกไปยังห้องถัดไป โดยมีชูที่ตามหลังมาติด ๆ เดินลึกเข้าไปหมายจะสำรวจห้องในสุด

* * *

ในก้าวแรกที่ซูบารุเดินเข้ามาในห้องแรกสุดนั้น เขาก็จำได้ทันทีว่าที่นี่คือห้องที่ปีศาจเคยกักขังหน่วงเหนี่ยวหญิงสาวเอาไว้ ชายหนุ่มเหลือบไปยังเตียงหินแวบหนึ่งแล้วจึงกวาดตามองทั่วบริเวณที่แสงสลัวของเชิงเทียนส่องถึง

 _เธออยู่ไหน_ _?_

"มินาโกะ…?" เขาลองส่งเสียงเรียกอย่างไม่แน่ใจ

"…ฉันอยู่นี่…" เสียงแผ่ว ๆ นั้นมาจากด้านในที่ทอดตัวยาวไปสู่ความมืดมิด

ดวงตาสีแดงสดหรี่ลงด้วยพยายามเพ่งมองเข้าไปด้านใน ทว่าเมื่อไม่สามารถเห็นอะไรได้เลยก็ยอมแพ้ เขาก้าวเข้าไปทางต้นเสียงเพียงสองก้าวพลันชะงัก แล้วจึงย้อนมาฉวยเอาเชิงเทียนติดมือไปด้วยและเดินเข้าไป…

* * *

เพียงเวลาไม่นาน ซูบารุก็เห็นเปลวแสงริบหรี่อยู่ลิบ ๆ เขาเข้าใจได้ในทันทีว่านั่นน่าจะมาจากเชิงเทียนของมินาโกะ ชายหนุ่มรีบจ้ำเร็วขึ้น…เปลวแสงนั้นค่อย ๆ ขยายวงกว้างขึ้นในทุกย่างก้าวของเขา…ฝีเท้านั้นช้าลงทีละนิด ๆ เมื่อชายหนุ่มเริ่มเห็นภาพเหตุการณ์ชัดเจนมากขึ้น จนกระทั่งมาหยุดยืนอยู่ตรงหน้าหญิงสาวผู้มีรวงผมสีทอง...เธอกำลังประคองร่างแน่นิ่งที่ไร้ซึ่งอาภรณ์ใด ๆ ของหญิงสาวอีกคนหนึ่งที่ตาถลนและปูดโปนอย่างไม่น่าดู

"มินาโกะ…" ชายหนุ่มเอ่ยแผ่วเบาพลางย่อตัวลงแล้ววางเชิงเทียนลงพื้นถ้ำ มือหนากำลังจะเลื่อนไปแตะไหล่มนทว่ากลับชะงักค้างกลางอากาศเมื่อเห็นว่าสาวเจ้ากำลังสั่นไปทั่วทั้งร่าง

"เป็นอะไรไป…" ทว่าเขายังพูดไม่ทันจบดี อีกฝ่ายก็ตัดบท

"ไปเถอะ" ขาดคำ หญิงสาวก็รั้งร่างเย็นเฉียบขึ้นมาแนบชิด "ไปก่อนเลย เดี๋ยวฉันตามไป"

เมื่อได้ยินดังนั้น ซูบารุจึงคว้าเชิงเทียนและลุกขึ้นยืนพร้อมกลับหลังหันเตรียมเดินออกไปทางเดิม…ชายหนุ่มไม่วายชำเลืองมองหญิงสาวชั่วแวบหนึ่งด้วยไม่เข้าใจว่าเธอผูกพันอะไรกับศพหญิงสาวผู้นี้ แต่ในตอนนี้เขาก็ทำได้เพียงปล่อยให้เธออยู่คนเดียวตามต้องการ

มินาโกะได้ยินเสียงฝีเท้าที่ไกลออกไปทีละนิด ๆ จนในที่สุดทุกอย่างก็กลับมาเงียบกริบดังเดิม…เธอค่อย ๆ วางร่างของหญิงสาวลงแนบกับพื้นอย่างแผ่วเบาราวกับกลัวว่าจะเผลอสร้างความเจ็บปวดให้กับร่างเย็นยะเยือกนั้น จากนั้นก็ปัดปอยผมส่วนหน้าออกไปเผยให้เห็นดวงตาปูดโปนน่าสยดสยอง…พลันดวงตาสีน้ำเงินสวยก็มีน้ำใส ๆ คลอหน่วย

 _..._ _ขอโทษ_ _…_

มินาโกะเลื่อนมือบางมาโอบอุ้มมือสากแข็งที่มีเพียงหนังหุ้มกระดูก

"ขอโทษ…ที่มาช่วยเธอไม่ทัน" เอื้อนเอ่ยออกไปทั้ง ๆ ที่รู้อยู่เต็มอกว่าอีกฝ่ายไม่มีทางตอบรับตน…ไม่แม้แต่จะได้ยินคำพูดนี้ด้วยซ้ำ "ฉัน...จะช่วยคนที่เหลือให้ได้"

 _ถ้าพวกเขายังอยู่นะ_ _…_

เธอกระชับมือนั้นแน่น

"ขอโทษอีกครั้งนะ" หญิงสาวก้มลงแตะหน้าผากที่มือเย็นนั้นนิ่ง ภาพของหญิงสาวตรงหน้าที่เคยคลานมาหาเธอและขอความช่วยเหลือผุดขึ้นมาในใจ...ตอนนั้นเธอก็ทำได้เพียงจับมือคู่นี้เอาไว้และรับปากกับตัวเองว่าจะต้องมาช่วยคนคนนี้ให้ได้…ทว่า…กลับทำไม่ได้ดั่งใจ

ไม่นานนัก มินาโกะก็เงยหน้าขึ้นและจับมือที่มีเพียงหนังหุ้มกระดูกมาจัดวางให้ประสานกันที่กลางหน้าอกของร่างนั้น เธอมองไปยังตาถลนนั่นเป็นครั้งสุดท้ายแล้วก็ได้แต่รู้สึกเวทนา…ตอนหญิงสาวผู้นี้ยังมีชีวิตอยู่ ดวงตาคู่นี้ก็สุดแสนจะหม่นหมอง พอตอนสิ้นชีวิตยังทำไม่ได้แม้แต่การนอนตายตาหลับแบบธรรมดา…ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินจ้องร่างนั้นนิ่งอยู่อีกครู่พลางใช้หลังมือปาดน้ำตาที่รื้นอยู่ก่อนแล้วของตน พลันสายตาก็ไปสะดุดกับอะไรบางอย่าง

 _นี่มัน_ _…_ _?_

เธอเอื้อมมือไปหยิบเศษอะไรบางอย่างออกจากเส้นผมสังกะตังของอีกฝ่ายแล้วพินิจดูเพียงครู่ พลันดวงตาสีน้ำเงินสดก็ขยายกว้าง

 _ม้วนกระดาษ_ _?_

มันคือม้วนกระดาษขนาดจิ๋วที่มีความยาวโดยประมาณไม่เกินนิ้วโป้ง เนื้อกระดาษนั้นสากและเป็นสีน้ำตาลเพราะความเก่า เธอจึงไม่ทันได้สังเกตในตอนแรกเพราะสีมันกลมกลืนกับสีผมของอีกฝ่าย หญิงสาวคลี่มันออกทันที...สิ่งที่สะท้อนในดวงตาสีน้ำเงินนั้นคือตัวอักษรสวยงามที่เขียนด้วยหมึกดำ…เมื่อกวาดตาอ่านข้อความเสร็จอย่างรวดเร็ว มือบางก็กำกระดาษแน่น เธอเหลือบไปยังร่างแน่นิ่งที่พื้นอีกครั้ง

 _หลับให้สบายนะ ที่เหลือฉันจัดการเอง_ _..._ _ฉันสัญญา_

จากนั้นจึงหยิบเชิงเทียนพร้อมลุกขึ้นยืนแล้วมุ่งออกไปจากบริเวณนี้โดยไม่คิดหันกลับไปมองร่างนั้นอีกเลย

* * *

เมื่อมินาโกะเดินออกมาจากห้องนั้นก็พบว่าซูบารุ ชู และเรย์จิยืนรออยู่ก่อนแล้ว และกำลังถกกันเรื่องจุดหมายต่อไปอย่างเคร่งเครียดด้วยไม่รู้ว่าจะไปตามหาปีศาจหนุ่มที่ไหน

"หุบเขาลวงตา" เสียงของหญิงสาวที่แทรกขึ้นกลางวงนั้นทำให้สามหนุ่มหันมามองเป็นตาเดียว เธอทำเพียงสบตาทุกคนก่อนจะยื่นกระดาษในมือไปให้พวกเขา ชูที่อยู่ใกล้สุดหยิบมันขึ้นมาและอ่าน

"อโฟรไดท์ ถ้าเจ้าอยากได้ปากกาคืน จงมาที่หุบเขาลวงตา" ชายหนุ่มอ่านข้อความตัวใหญ่ที่เขียนไว้กลางกระดาษ แล้วจึงเหลือบไปเห็นตัวอักษรเล็ก ๆ ที่มุมด้านล่าง

"นี่อะไรน่ะ" ชูขมวดคิ้วเล็กน้อยก่อนอ่านต่อ "พวกเขายังไม่ตาย…ข้ากับพวกนั้นกำลังรอเจ้าอยู่"

"พวกเขาไหน?" เรย์จิขมวดคิ้วมุ่น

"ผู้หญิงน่ะ" เสียงของหญิงสาวนั้นมั่นใจเต็มเปี่ยม "พวกที่เคยโดนขังไว้ที่นี่เพื่อ…" พลันเธอก็กลืนคำพูดลงคอเพราะสิ่งที่เธอได้เห็นในวันนั้นมันโหดร้ายเกินบรรยาย ทั้งกลุ่มหญิงสาวที่มีสภาพเปลือย ร่างกายดูบอบช้ำ แล้วยังแววตาไร้ชีวิตจนบางคนก็เหมือนขาดสติสัมปชัญญะไปแล้ว และอีกกลุ่มหนึ่งที่ตอนนั้นกำลังร้อนรักกับเหล่าหมาป่า ซึ่งเธอพอจะเดาได้ในภายหลังว่านั่นน่าจะมาจากฤทธิ์ของฝ่ามือปีศาจหนุ่มที่ส่งประกายไฟอะไรบางอย่างเข้าร่างคนกลุ่มนั้นเหมือนที่ทำกับเธออย่างแน่นอน

ทุกอย่างตกอยู่ในความเงียบอีกครั้งเมื่อไม่มีใครคิดจะถามถึงคำพูดที่หญิงสาวกล่าวค้างไว้ จนกระทั่งชูตัดสินใจทำลายความเงียบ

"หุบเขาลวงตา…เคยได้ยินนะ แต่ไม่เคยไป" กล่าวพลางพลิกกระดาษไปอีกด้านแล้วจึงขมวดคิ้ว "ไฟ?"

เรย์จิตวัดดวงตาสีม่วงอมแดงไปทางพี่ชายทันทีแล้วฉกกระดาษแผ่นนั้นมา เขาจ้องไปที่คำว่า 'ไฟ' ซึ่งเป็นคำเดียวที่อยู่ด้านหลังกระดาษ

 _มันต้องมีความหมายแน่_

ชายหนุ่มพลิกกระดาษกลับไปมาอยู่หลายครั้งหลายหนจนสะกิดใจขึ้นมา

 _คำว่า_ _'_ _ไฟ_ _'_ _มันอยู่ตรงกับ_ _'_ _หุบเขาลวงตา_ _'_

เขาทำท่าครุ่นคิดอยู่ครู่หนึ่งท่ามกลางสายตางุนงงของคนที่เหลือ แล้วจู่ ๆ ร่างสูงก็พุ่งเข้าไปในห้องที่มินาโกะเพิ่งออกมา ชายหนุ่มกวาดตามองปราดเดียวแล้วไปหยุดอยู่ที่เชิงเทียน เขาสาวเท้าไปตรงนั้นทันที จากนั้นจึงค่อย ๆ ยกกระดาษแผ่นจิ๋วขึ้นมาอังเปลวเทียนให้ไอความร้อนจากไฟได้โฉบผ่านผิวกระดาษแผ่นนั้น…

 _อย่างที่คิดเลย_ _!_

ชายหนุ่มยังอยู่ในท่าเดิมขณะที่อีกสามชีวิตเดินตามเข้ามา

"นั่นมัน!?" หญิงสาวร้องขึ้นพลางจับจ้องไปที่กระดาษแผ่นเก่านั้น

เรย์จิผละออกจากเชิงเทียนแล้วชูกระดาษแผ่นนั้นให้คนที่เหลือเห็นชัดเจน บัดนี้กระดาษเกิดลวดลายขีดเขียนคล้ายกับแผนที่ขึ้นมาเต็มแผ่น

"ทางไปหุบเขาลวงตาไงล่ะ" ขาดคำเรย์จิก็กระตุกยิ้มมุมปากอย่างคนเจนโลก

* * *

A/N: มีใครงงกับชื่อตอนบ้างไหมเอ่ย? จริง ๆ แล้ว เวลาผู้เขียนตั้งชื่อตอน ทุกชื่อจะมีความสัมพันธ์กับเนื้อหาตอนนั้น ๆ เสมอค่ะ อย่างตอนนี้ "คำมั่นสัญญา" ก็คือคำสัญญากับ 'ศพ' นั่นล่ะค่ะ .. ...จะว่าไป มีช่วงนึงที่ผู้เขียนเคยเจอความเห็นในบอร์ดนักเขียนค่ะ ประมาณว่าถ้าชื่อนิยายเรื่องไหนไม่มีภาษาไทยนี่ เขาจะมองข้ามแบบไม่คิดเหลียวแล...เลยจะลองมาถามท่านผู้อ่านว่า...คิดว่าเรื่องนี้ควรมีชื่อไทยไหมคะ?

ช่วงนี้ผู้เขียนงานเยอะมากกก (งานปัจจุบันของผู้เขียนจะหนักหนาตามเวลาเรียนของนิสิตนักศึกษาค่ะ) ดังนั้นการอัปช่วงสุดสัปดาห์เลยอาจจะมาวันเสาร์แทนวันศุกร์ซะส่วนใหญ่นะคะ (ถ้าเหงา ๆ สามารถมาพูดคุยกันได้ที่เพจ Facebook - SailorVfanLhongAkSorn นะคะ XD)

ป.ล. ขอขอบคุณผู้อ่านทุกท่านที่ยังคงติดตามอ่านนะคะ ถ้าสนุกบ้างสักนิดก็ดีใจมากแล้วค่าาา :)) เจอกันใหม่ครั้งหน้ากับ "บทที่ 32 ปะทะ" ค่ะ


	33. Chapter 32 Illusive Valley

**คำเตือน** : เรื่องนี้เป็นเพียงเรื่องที่แต่งขึ้นจากจินตนาการเท่านั้น ขอผู้อ่านโปรดใช้วิจารณญาณในการอ่าน แยกแยะได้ด้วยตนเองว่าเรื่องแต่งก็คือเรื่องแต่ง ไม่ใช่เรื่องจริงในชีวิต และไม่ใช่สิ่งที่ควรเฝ้าฝันว่าจะเกิดขึ้นจริง

 **Disclaimer** : I'm not the owner of "Sailor Moon" or "Diabolik Lovers"

* * *

 **บทที่ 32 หุบเขาลวงตา**

"แผนที่งั้นเหรอ!?" ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินเบิกกว้างขึ้น มินาโกะยื่นหน้าไปยังกระดาษแผ่นเล็กสีตุ่นที่เรย์จิถืออยู่ "แล้วไปยังไง"

ดวงตาสีม่วงอมแดงของอีกฝ่ายหรี่ลง เขาหยักยิ้มเล็กน้อยแล้วใช้นิ้วชี้ดันแว่นตาให้ชิดดั้งจมูก

"ห้องใต้ดิน"

* * *

มินาโกะและแวมไพร์หนุ่มทั้งสามพยายามหาช่องทางที่จะเข้าสู่ห้องใต้ดินอยู่นานสองนานแต่ก็ยังไม่มีวี่แววจะพบทางลับนั้นสักที

"มันอยู่ห้องไหนเนี่ย" หญิงสาวเอ่ยเสียงดังในขณะที่สายตายังคงสอดส่องไปยังบริเวณโดยรอบของชั้นบนที่เธอยืนอยู่

"เออ มันอยู่ที่นี่แน่นะ" เสียงทุ้มของชูดังขึ้นมาจากข้างล่างพลางหันไปทางน้องชายคนรอง

เรย์จิที่ยืนอยู่ไม่ไกลจากหน้าปากถ้ำขนาดมหึมานั้นก้มลงพินิจแผนที่ในมืออีกครั้ง...ดวงตาสีม่วงอมแดงมองไปทั่วกระดาษแผ่นเก่า

"มันอยู่ที่นี่แหละ" เขามั่นใจว่าแผนที่บอกเช่นนั้น

"แต่เราก็หานานแล้วนะ" หญิงสาวใช้มือทาบราวที่ทำจากการนำขอนไม้สีเข้มมาต่อกันเป็นรั้วเล็ก ๆ พลางมองชายหนุ่มผู้ซึ่งยังคงจับจ้องที่กระดาษแผ่นเล็กในมือ พลันเธอก็ฉุกคิดขึ้นได้ "เดี๋ยวนะ...มีใครลองไปดูข้างนอกยัง"

ขาดคำ เรย์จิก็เงยหน้าขึ้นมองไปยังผู้พูดที่อยู่ชั้นบนพลางเลิกคิ้ว เขามั่นใจว่าเส้นทางลับต้องอยู่ที่นี่ ไม่ใช่ที่อื่น

"หมายถึงรอบ ๆ นี้น่ะ" เธอรีบชี้แจงเมื่อเห็นว่าอีกฝ่ายกำลังจะเปิดปาก "ไม่ได้ให้ไปไกลขนาดนั้น"

ผู้ฟังนิ่งคิดอยู่เพียงครู่แล้วจึงค่อย ๆ เดินออกไปข้างนอก

* * *

เรย์จิตัดสินใจออกมาเดินวนรอบ ๆ ถ้ำขนาดยักษ์ เขาหยุดเป็นระยะเพื่อก้มมองแผนที่แผ่นเดิมในมือสลับกับเงยหน้ามองผิวถ้ำเบื้องบนเป็นครั้งคราว แล้วก็ต้องถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่อย่างเสียมิได้เมื่อตระหนักว่าการมาเดินอยู่เช่นนี้ไม่ได้ทำให้อะไรดีขึ้นเลยแม้แต่น้อย

 _ฉันดูอะไรพลาดไปนะ_

เขายกมือข้างที่ว่างขึ้นมากุมปลายคางในขณะที่ยังคงเดินวนรอบถ้ำหนที่สอง

 _ทันใดนั้นฝนก็ตกลงมาห่าใหญ่อย่างไม่มีปี่มีขลุ่ย_

"เฮ้ย! เกิดบ้าอะไรวะเนี่ย!?" แม้จะรู้ว่าไม่มีใครได้ยินแต่ชายหนุ่มก็อดสบถไม่ได้ เขารีบวิ่งกลับเข้าไปในถ้ำ...

"เวรเอ๊ย!" เสียงนั้นดังพอที่จะเรียกให้อีกสามชีวิตที่เหลือหันมามองที่เขาเป็นตาเดียว

"มีอะไร?" ชูตะโกนถามพลางก้าวยาว ๆ มาหาเรย์จิผู้ซึ่งมีหยดน้ำเกาะพราวไปทั่วเรือนผมสีเข้ม เช่นเดียวกันกับอีกสองคนที่มาถึงไล่เลี่ยกัน

อีกฝ่ายไม่ตอบอะไร สิ่งที่เขาทำมีเพียงจ้องของในมือเขม็ง

"เฮ้ย!?" ดวงตาของชูเบิกกว้าง

เรย์จิค่อย ๆ คลี่แผนที่ขนาดจิ๋วที่เปียกน้ำจนดูราวกับว่ามันกองรวมกันเป็นก้อนเดียว โชคยังเข้าข้างเขาอยู่บ้าง เพราะไม่มีส่วนไหนของกระดาษที่ฉีกขาดเลยยกเว้นขอบกระดาษที่ดูยุ่ยเล็กน้อย ซึ่งคาดว่าน่าจะเป็นเพราะวัสดุพิเศษบางอย่างของมัน...ทว่า เมื่อคลี่ออกเรียบร้อย เขาก็ได้แต่ตะลึงงันเมื่อเห็นสิ่งที่เปลี่ยนไปเบื้องหน้า

"...ดวงตา..." กล่าวจบก็ยื่นกระดาษที่วางแผ่บนฝ่ามือข้างหนึ่งหันไปให้คนที่เหลือดู พลันแววตาสงสัยก็เจืออยู่ในดวงตาอีกสามคู่เมื่อพวกเขาเห็นว่าร่องรอยของภาพแผนที่ทั้งหมดนั้นจางหายไปเหลือเพียงรูปดวงตาข้างหนึ่งอยู่กลางแผ่น

 _...เหมือนเคยเห็นที่ไหน..._

มินาโกะกุมปลายคางของตนโดยไม่รู้ตัวในขณะที่พยายามทบทวนความทรงจำอย่างละเอียด

"หมายความว่าไง" แววตาของชูเลื่อนจากกระดาษมาสบดวงตาสีม่วงอมแดงของน้องชายผู้ซึ่งทำเพียงส่ายหน้าเล็กน้อย

"มันหายไปแล้ว" พูดจบเขาก็ขยำกระดาษชุ่มน้ำและกำเอาไว้อย่างนั้น "ไม่มีแผนที่ก็ไปไม่ได้"

 _ใช่…มันจบแล้ว_

เรย์จิเหม่อมองไปอีกทาง

 _นี่น่ะหรือ...ความล้มเหลว_

คิดพลางเม้มริมฝีปากแน่นเข้าแล้วจึงเบนสายตาไปยังหญิงสาวตรงหน้า ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินของเธอที่มองตอบมานั้นเจือแววสับสน

"ตัดใจซะเถอะ" ว่าแล้วเขาก็หันหลังหมายจะเดินไปยังปากถ้ำ พลันเสียงใสก็รั้งเอาไว้เสียก่อน

"เดี๋ยว" ชายหนุ่มหันกลับมามองเธอนิ่ง "ฉันว่า...ฉันเคยเห็นมันมาก่อน"

ขาดคำ สายตาทุกคู่ก็จับจ้องมาที่หญิงสาว

"แต่...ฉันก็ไม่ค่อยมั่นใจเท่าไหร่นะ" เธอเริ่มรู้สึกกระอักกระอ่วนเมื่อนัยน์ตาของทั้งสามคนมีประกายแห่งความหวังชัดเจน "ขอฉันลองเดินดูแป๊บนึง"

ว่าแล้วเธอก็ปลีกตัวออกจากวงแล้วเดินไปเรื่อย ๆ หญิงสาวสำรวจทั่วบริเวณชั้นล่างแต่ก็หารูปดวงตานั่นไม่เจอสักที

 _คิดสิมินะ...ถ้าคิดไม่ออกก็ไม่มีวันได้ปากกาแปลงร่างกลับมานะ_

เธอให้กำลังใจตัวเองและเผลอเดินวนไปวนมาอยู่ที่เดิมโดยไม่รู้ตัว

 _เดี๋ยวนะ!_

พลันหญิงสาวก็ชะงักฝีเท้ากลางคันท่ามกลางสายตาทุกคู่ที่ยังคงมองตามเธออยู่

 _ถ้าไม่นับครั้งนี้...ที่ ๆ ฉันเคยอยู่ตอนมาที่นี่ครั้งก่อน...ก็คือ..._

ทันใดนั้นเธอก็ปรี่ไปที่บันได มือยึดราวจับเอาไว้แล้วเหวี่ยงตัวเองขึ้นไปบนขั้นแรก จากนั้นเพียงเวลาไม่ถึงนาทีก็มายืนหอบอยู่หน้าห้องที่เธอเคยถูกกักขัง หญิงสาวสูดหายใจลึกยาวหลายครั้งเพื่อปรับชีพจรให้คงที่แล้วจึงเดินเข้าไปข้างใน

ห้องอันคุ้นตาปรากฏขึ้นเบื้องหน้าอีกครั้ง เธออดไม่ได้ที่จะเหลียวไปยังความมืดมิดที่ทอดยาวไปข้างในด้วยความระลึกถึง เพราะนั่นเป็นทางที่จะนำไปสู่ร่างไร้ชีวิตของหญิงสาวผู้น่าสงสารคนหนึ่ง...

เสียงฝีเท้าหนาหนักอีกสามคู่ที่ดังใกล้เข้ามาทำให้มินาโกะกลับสู่โลกแห่งความเป็นจริง

"มีอะไรเปล่า" เรย์จิถามพลางหอบเล็กน้อยอันเนื่องมาจากวิ่งตามขึ้นมาเป็นคนสุดท้าย "ห้องนี้มันทำไม?"

หญิงสาวไม่ตอบอะไร เธอทำเพียงเดินเลียบรอบห้องอย่างเชื่องช้า ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินกวาดไปทั่วทุกอณูของผนัง...ทว่า แม้เธอจะสำรวจพื้นที่ในส่วนที่ไฟจากเชิงเทียนส่องถึงเป็นรอบที่สาม สัญลักษณ์ดวงตาเจ้ากรรมก็ยังไม่มีทีท่าจะโผล่ออกมาให้เห็นเลย

 _ตอนนั้นฉันทำอะไรบ้างนะ_

เธอนั่งลงที่ปลายเตียงหินเย็นเยียบพลางระลึกเหตุการณ์ในหัว

 _ฉันถูกจับไว้แบบนี้_

หญิงสาวเอนตัวลงกับเตียงหินพลันสายตาก็ไปสะดุดเข้ากับอะไรบางอย่าง เธอกระเด้งตัวทันที

"นั่น!" นิ้วเรียวชี้ขึ้นไปยังเพดานก่อนจะลงจากเตียง ดวงตาอีกสามคู่เงยหน้าขึ้นมองตามแล้วก็ได้พบกับสัญลักษณ์รูปดวงตา

เรย์จิมองภาพนั้นด้วยความพิศวงเพียงชั่ววินาทีแล้วจึงคลี่กระดาษที่ตนยังกำอยู่ในมือออก จากนั้นจึงยื่นมันขึ้นไปด้านบนเพื่อเทียบกับภาพดวงตาที่เพดาน

"...เหมือนเป๊ะ..." เขารำพึงรำพันออกมาอย่างไม่รู้ตัว

"แล้วทีนี้จะทำไงต่อ" ชูเอ่ยขึ้นในขณะที่ยังคงจ้องสัญลักษณ์บนเพดานถ้ำไม่วางตา "จะให้ขึ้นไปบนนั้น?"

"ไม่น่าใช่" เรย์จิดันแว่นให้เข้าที่เล็กน้อย "ถ้าขึ้นข้างบนมันจะไปห้องใต้ดินได้ไง"

พลันก็เกิดความเงียบขึ้นมาอย่างน่าอึดอัด

 _หรือฉันจะต้องตัดใจจริง ๆ_

มินาโกะมองไปยังเพดานตาละห้อย

"ข้างล่าง"

เสียงที่ไม่มีใครได้ยินมาสักพักใหญ่ ๆ นั้นสร้างความประหลาดใจให้กับทุกคนที่อยู่บริเวณนั้น

"ลองดูข้างล่างยัง" ซูบารุย้ำอีกครั้ง ดวงตาสีแดงสดมองไปยังเตียงหินเพียงครู่ แล้วจึงก้าวไปตรงนั้น จากนั้นก็ออกแรงผลักปลายเตียงหินข้างหนึ่งออกไปด้านข้างโดยไม่คิดจะถามอะไรใคร

 _อะไรของมัน_

ทว่า เรย์จิคิดเช่นนั้นได้ไม่ทันไร ดวงตาสีม่วงอมแดงก็ต้องขยายกว้างเมื่อเตียงนั้นถูกเคลื่อนออกไปจนเห็นภาพเบื้องล่าง

"ใช่จริง ๆ ด้วย!" มินาโกะร้องออกมาอย่างดีอกดีใจแล้วจึงหุนหันเดินไปยังบริเวณนั้น...ทันทีที่เท้าสัมผัสเข้ากับกึ่งกลางสัญลักษณ์ดวงตา พื้นด้านล่างก็หายวับ

"กรี๊ด!" เสียงกรีดร้องของเธอหายไปอย่างรวดเร็วแทบจะพร้อม ๆ กันกับที่ร่างบางลื่นไถลเข้าไปยังช่องสี่เหลี่ยมที่ทะลุลงไปยังความมืดอันลึกล้ำเบื้องล่าง

"มินาโกะ!" ซูบารุกระโดดตามลงไปโดยไม่ลังเลแม้เสี้ยววินาที

"ตามไปเร็ว!" เรย์จิออกคำสั่งแล้วจึงกระโจนลงไปในนั้นเช่นกัน

ชูที่กำลังจะพุ่งตามไปนั้น จู่ ๆ ก็ชะงักฝีเท้าแล้วจ้องเขม็งไปที่หลุมนั้น...ชายหนุ่มมีความรู้สึกแปลกประหลาดอย่างไรบอกไม่ถูก เขาสังหรณ์ว่ามันจะต้องเกิดเรื่องไม่ดีขึ้นอย่างแน่นอน…ไม่ดีมาก ๆ ด้วย…คิ้วหนาขมวดมุ่น จากนั้นจึงสะบัดศีรษะเล็กน้อยแล้วกระโดดลงไปในช่องนั้นเช่นกัน

เมื่อทั้งสี่เข้าไปในหลุมนั้นได้สักพัก พื้นก็กลับมาสมานกันตามเดิมราวกับไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้นพร้อม ๆ กันกับที่สัญลักษณ์ดวงตานั้นอันตรธานไป

* * *

"โอ๊ย!" มินาโกะร้องเสียงดังเมื่อก้นกระแทกเข้ากับพื้นดินแข็ง ๆ ที่มีหญ้าขึ้นสั้น ๆ เธอลูบสะโพกของตนด้วยหวังว่ามันจะช่วยบรรเทาอาการปวดระบม พลันหญิงสาวก็ฉุกคิดอะไรบางอย่างได้ แล้วจึงรีบกระเถิบตัวไปด้านข้างด้วยมั่นใจว่าอีกสามหนุ่มจะต้องตามหลังเธอมาอย่างแน่นอน ทว่าเมื่อไม่มีความเคลื่อนไหวใด ๆ จึงหันกลับไปมอง...ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินสวยพลันเบิกกว้างขึ้นเมื่อเบื้องหลังของตนมีเพียงสนามหญ้าสวยงาม ไร้ร่องรอยใด ๆ ของท่อ โพรง หรืออะไรก็ตามที่ส่งเธอลงมา ณ จุดนี้

 _อะไรกัน!?_

ในขณะที่สายลมเอื่อย ๆ โชยมาปะทะผิวหน้า หญิงสาวก็ยันตัวลุกขึ้นพลางกวาดตามองไปยังพื้นผิวสีเขียวสุดลูกหูลูกตาที่มีต้นไม้ใหญ่ขึ้นบ้างประปราย

 _ฉัน...หลุดมาคนเดียวงั้นเหรอ_

เธอตะลึงงันอยู่เพียงครู่ จากนั้นจึงสะบัดศีรษะแผ่วเบาแล้วเม้มริมฝีปากเล็กน้อย ดวงตาหลุบต่ำ คิ้วเรียวขมวดมุ่นด้วยความสับสน

 _มันยังไงกันแน่_

หญิงสาวนึกทวนเหตุการณ์ในหัวอย่างรวดเร็ว เธอมั่นใจว่าตนเห็นสัญลักษณ์ดวงตาที่เหมือนรูปในกระดาษแผนที่แผ่นเล็ก ๆ นั่นบนพื้น หลังจากนั้นก็ร่วงลงสู่ความมืดมิด แล้วมารู้ตัวอีกทีก็อยู่ที่นี่แล้ว...

 _เอาไงดี_

ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินกลอกไปทางทิศต่าง ๆ เป็นระยะด้วยความกระสับกระส่ายและไม่แน่ใจในสิ่งที่ตนต้องทำ มือเรียวข้างหนึ่งเลื่อนขึ้นมากุมคาง...เพียงไม่นานนัก ดวงตาคู่เดิมก็มีประกายมุ่งมั่นอยู่ข้างใน เธอกลับหลังหันแล้วก็พบกับป้ายไม้ที่มีอักขระเขียนไว้สวยงามว่า 'หุบเขาลวงตา' แล้วเบื้องหลังป้ายนั้นก็คือกำแพงขนาดใหญ่ยักษ์ซึ่งก่อขึ้นจากเถาวัลย์เส้นหนาหนักขนาดที่ฝ่ามือกำไม่มิด มันทับซ้อนกันหลายเส้นอย่างแน่นหนาเสียจนไม่สามารถมองฝ่าเข้าไปข้างในได้

 _ขืนรออยู่แบบนี้ก็ไม่รู้ว่าพวกเธอจะเป็นยังไงบ้าง_

ภาพของหญิงสาวกลุ่มหนึ่งที่อยู่หลังซี่กรงผุดขึ้นมาในห้วงความคิดของมินาโกะ เธอสูดอากาศเข้าเต็มปอดแล้วผ่อนออกมาอย่างเชื่องช้าก่อนจะก้าวเดินไปข้างหน้า...เพียงประมาณสิบก้าว หญิงสาวก็มาหยุดอยู่ตรงหน้าปราการเถาวัลย์แล้ว ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินไล่สำรวจโดยรอบอย่างรวดเร็วเพื่อหาทางเข้า เมื่อไม่พบ เธอจึงก้าวไปด้านข้างหมายจะลองเดินเลียบกำแพงไปเรื่อย ๆ

ทันใดนั้นเถาวัลย์หลายเส้นก็คลายออกจากกำแพงและพุ่งเข้ามารัดเอวคอดรวมถึงแขนและขาทั้งสองข้างของเธอ! ยังไม่ทันที่หญิงสาวจะกรีดร้องด้วยความตกใจ ร่างบางก็ถูกไม้เลื้อยเหล่านั้นดึงจนลอยหวือเข้าไปข้างในแล้ว...

หลังจากนั้น เถาวัลย์ทุกเส้นก็กลับมาเป็นเหมือนก่อนหน้านี้ทุกประการราวกับไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้น

* * *

"โอย..." ใบหน้าของซูบารุบิดเบี้ยวด้วยความเจ็บปวด เนื่องจากแขนข้างหนึ่งนั้นรับน้ำหนักทั้งร่างของเขาจากการหล่นลงมาจากที่สูง "เธอเป็นอะไรหรือเปล่า..."

ยังพูดไม่ทันจบดี ดวงตาสีแดงเพลิงก็เบิกกว้างขึ้นเมื่อหันไปก็ไม่พบร่องรอยใด ๆ ของคนที่เขามั่นใจว่ามาถึงที่นี่ก่อนเขา

"มินาโกะ?" ชายหนุ่มผุดลุกขึ้นยืนทันทีแต่ยังไม่วายกุมแขนข้างที่ปวดและยังคงบีบนวดแผ่วเบา เมื่อมองไปข้างหน้าก็พบเพียงทางเดินแคบ ๆ ที่มีความกว้างแค่คนสามคนยืนขวางก็เต็มที่แล้ว บริเวณโดยรอบนั้นเป็นกำแพงเถาวัลย์ขนาดยักษ์ที่สูงเสียจนแสงจากพระอาทิตย์ยังไม่สามารถเล็ดลอดเข้ามาได้ ส่วนข้างหลังก็เป็นทางตัน

 _เธอหายไปไหน_

อาการประหวั่นพรั่นพรึงเริ่มปะทุจากภายใน เม็ดเหงื่อใส ๆ ผุดขึ้นพราวระยับตรงบริเวณโคนผมสีเงิน

"มินาโกะ!" ชายหนุ่มตะโกนพลางออกวิ่งไปข้างหน้า เขาเลี้ยวซ้ายที่มุมด้านในตามทางบังคับพลันชะงักกึก...ดวงตาสีแดงขยายกว้างเพียงชั่วแวบหนึ่งแล้วจึงหรี่ลงเล็กน้อยอย่างใช้ความคิด ชายหนุ่มยืนนิ่งพินิจทางเดินข้างหน้าทั้งสามเส้นทาง มันถูกโอบล้อมไปด้วยเถาวัลย์ยักษ์ที่เหมือนกันทุกกระเบียด

 _เขาวงกตสินะ_

นั่นคือสิ่งที่เขาตระหนักได้...แต่...แม้จะรับรู้แล้วว่าโดนดึงเข้ามาอยู่ในเขาวงกตโดยไม่รู้ตัว ชายหนุ่มก็คงทำอะไรไม่ได้มากนักนอกจากต้องเดินต่อไป

 _รอก่อนนะ_

ซูบารุก้าวเข้าไปยังทางเดินตรงกลางอย่างมาดมั่นด้วยความเชื่อเพียงหนึ่งเดียวในใจว่าคนอื่น ๆ ต้องติดอยู่ที่นี่เช่นกัน และสิ่งที่เขาทำได้มีเพียงต้องตามหาคนเหล่านั้นให้เจอ

* * *

"แม่งเอ๊ย!" เรย์จิสบถเสียงดังเมื่อเห็นว่าแว่นตัวเองแหลกคาฝ่าเท้า

หลังจากที่ตามมินาโกะและซูบารุลงไปในหลุมที่มีสัญลักษณ์ดวงตานั่น เขาก็มาโผล่อยู่ที่พื้นดินโคลนแฉะ ๆ แห่งหนึ่ง ซึ่งแว่นตาก็คงจะตกลงไปในแอ่งโคลนตอนที่ร่วงลงมาตรงนี้...หลังจากพยายามยันตัวลุกขึ้นอย่างยากลำบากเพราะความเหนียวเหนอะหนะของดินโคลน เขาก็ได้ยินเสียงดังกร๊อบพร้อมความรู้สึกที่เหมือนเหยียบอะไรบางอย่าง...

ชายหนุ่มก้มลงเกี่ยวขาแว่นขึ้นมาแล้วยืดตัวขึ้น ดวงตาสีม่วงอมแดงพินิจมันอย่างใกล้ชิดจนแทบจะแตะโดนจมูกตัวเอง...เลนส์แก้วที่เคยใสสะอาดอยู่เสมอบัดนี้เกิดรอยร้าวละเอียดทั่วทุกบริเวณ อีกทั้งเลอะโคลนในบางจุด...ทันใดนั้น ดวงตาคู่สวยก็แทบจะถลนออกมาเมื่อเห็นเลนส์ใส ๆ ร่วงกราวเป็นชิ้นเล็กชิ้นน้อยต่อหน้าต่อตา ชายหนุ่มเกร็งแขนอีกข้างขึ้นมาแล้วกำหมัดแน่นอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง จากนั้นจึงเหวี่ยงลงพร้อมกับพ่นลมหายใจออกอย่างแรง

 _ทำอะไรไม่ได้แล้วสินะ_

มือข้างที่ถือแว่นนั้นคลายออกโดยพลัน แว่นตาสีสุขุมที่ไร้เลนส์ร่วงหล่นลงสู่พื้นโคลน ชายหนุ่มทำเพียงเหลือบมองมันแวบหนึ่งก่อนจะเลื่อนสายตาขึ้นมาสอดส่องบริเวณโดยรอบพลางถอดถุงมือที่เขาใส่เพียงข้างเดียวออก จากนั้นก็ใช้มือสะอาดข้างนั้นล้วงลงไปในกระเป๋ากางเกงแล้วหยิบผ้าขาวผืนเล็ก ๆ ขึ้นมาเช็ดหน้า แล้วจึงเช็ดตามมือและส่วนต่าง ๆ ที่เปื้อนโคลน...เมื่อทุกอย่างพอจะสะอาดขึ้นบ้างแล้ว ดวงตาสีม่วงอมแดงก็มาหยุดอยู่ที่บริเวณหนึ่งพอดี ที่นั่นเป็นที่ซึ่งหากดูไกล ๆ แล้วจะคล้ายกับภูเขาที่เต็มไปด้วยต้นไม้เขียวชอุ่ม

 _ในนั้นจะมีหุบเขาลวงตาหรือเปล่านะ?_

คิ้วหนาขมวดมุ่นพลางหรี่ตาลงอย่างพยายามเพ่งมอง...ทว่า ไม่ว่าเขาจะพยายามแค่ไหน สิ่งที่เห็นก็มีเพียงภาพเบลอของสถานที่ที่ดูคล้ายภูเขาเท่านั้น...พลันชายหนุ่มก็ถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่ เขาคิดย้อนไปถึงตัวเองในตอนเด็กที่หวังจะเอาชนะพี่ชายให้ได้ จึงตะบี้ตะบันตั้งใจเรียนและอ่านหนังสือที่กองเป็นภูเขาเลากาจนหมดทุกเล่ม สุดท้าย…เขาก็เป็นแวมไพร์เพียงหนึ่งเดียวในประวัติศาสตร์ที่สายตาเสียจนทำให้ต้องไปพึ่งพาเทคโนโลยีของพวกมนุษย์แล้วจำต้องใส่แว่นสายตาในที่สุด...แน่นอนว่าในช่วงแรกนั้น เขายืนกรานว่าจะไม่ยอมรับอะไรที่เป็นวัฒนธรรมของพวกมนุษย์เด็ดขาด แต่จนแล้วจนรอดเขาก็ต้องใส่แว่นอยู่ดี เพราะรู้ตัวว่าไม่อาจห้ามใจที่เริ่มรักหนังสือขึ้นมาทีละนิดจนเป็นตัวตนของเขาในปัจจุบันไปแล้ว...

 _เอาล่ะ...คงต้องไปที่นั่นสินะ_

เมื่อตัดสินใจได้ดังนั้น ชายหนุ่มก็มุ่งหน้าไปยังภูเขาลูกนั้นทันที

* * *

ชูเริ่มหอบเล็กน้อย หลังจากที่ตามคนทั้งสามไปเป็นคนสุดท้าย เขาก็มาโผล่อยู่ที่เชิงเขาแห่งหนึ่ง...ในขณะที่ยังตัดสินใจไม่ถูกว่าต้องทำอะไรก่อนดี เท้าของเขาก็เริ่มเดินไต่ขึ้นภูเขาไปเอง ซึ่งโชคก็ยังเข้าข้างอยู่บ้างเมื่อยอดเขานั้นไม่ไกลเท่าไรนักจากจุดที่เขาเริ่มออกเดิน

เพียงเวลาไม่นานหลังจากนั้น ชายหนุ่มก็พบกับหุบเขาซึ่งควรจะเป็นที่ราบระหว่างภูเขาตามปกติ แต่ที่นี่กลับมีอะไรสักอย่างอยู่ตรงกลางหุบเขานั้น เขาพยายามมองฝ่าหมอกหนาอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง...

 _ทำไมมันสูงจัง_

คิดพลางมองสถานที่สีเขียว ๆ ตรงกลางหุบเขา มันสูงแทบจะในระดับเดียวกันกับสายตาของผู้ซึ่งกำลังยืนอยู่บนยอดเขา…เผลอ ๆ อาจจะสูงกว่าด้วยซ้ำไปเพราะว่าเขาไม่สามารถเห็นยอดของมันที่สูงทะลุปุยเมฆขึ้นไปได้

 _หรือนั่นจะเป็น...หุบเขาลวงตา?_

ดวงตาสีไพลินเบิกกว้างขึ้น และด้วยความร้อนใจปนเป็นห่วงน้อง ๆ และหญิงสาวเพียงหนึ่งเดียว เขาจึงใช้พลังภายในกายที่เหลืออยู่ทั้งหมดหายตัวเป็นระยะจนไปถึงหน้าสถานที่อันน่าสงสัยแห่งนั้นภายในเวลาอันสั้น

ชายหนุ่มอ่านข้อความจากป้ายไม้ที่ปักอยู่ไม่ไกลกำแพงเถาวัลย์เส้นหนา มันเขียนไว้ว่า 'หุบเขาลวงตา'

หลังจากนั้นเขาจึงเดินผ่านแผ่นป้ายไป...เมื่อประชิดกำแพง มือข้างหนึ่งยื่นออกไปกำเถาวัลย์เส้นหนึ่ง จิกมัน แล้วกระชากมันออกอย่างแรง! ส่งให้ไม้เลื้อยเส้นหนาหลุดออกมาอย่างง่ายดาย...ฉับพลันมันก็พันคอของชายหนุ่ม!

ชูไม่มีเสียง เขาใช้สองมือที่สั่นเทาอย่างไร้เรี่ยวแรงยึดเถาวัลย์เส้นนั้นไว้พลางพยายามดึงออกอย่างสุดกำลัง ทว่ามันก็ไร้ผลเมื่อไม้เลื้อยค่อย ๆ พันขึ้นไปถึงบริเวณคาง ขึ้นไปยังแก้ม โดยเว้นช่วงดวงตาเอาไว้แล้วพันบริเวณศีรษะของเขา ชายหนุ่มรู้สึกเหมือนหายใจไม่ออกในขณะที่เห็นกำแพงเถาวัลย์ค่อย ๆ แยกออกจากกันเป็นช่องทางเดินเข้าไปด้านใน ทันใดนั้นดวงตาของเขาก็ถูกปิด ทุกอย่างมืดสนิท ชายหนุ่มรู้เพียงแค่ว่ามีลมแรงปะทะร่างของตนจากแรงเหวี่ยง...

เพียงไม่กี่วินาทีหลังจากนั้น ทุกพันธนาการก็ถูกคลายออกแทบจะพร้อมกันกับที่เขาได้รับสัมผัสเจ็บแสบจากเข่าของตนที่กระแทกพื้นอย่างแรง เขายันมือทั้งสองไว้กับพื้นได้พอดิบพอดีพลางสำลักอยู่สักพักใหญ่อันเนื่องมาจากการขาดอากาศหายใจเมื่อครู่...เมื่อทุกอย่างเริ่มเข้าที่เข้าทาง ชีพจรเริ่มเต้นปกติ ชายหนุ่มก็เงยหน้าขึ้นสำรวจรอบด้าน...ณ ตอนนี้ ข้างหน้าเขามีเพียงทางเดินอย่างแคบที่ขนาบข้างด้วยกำแพงเถาวัลย์เส้นหนาที่สูงเทียมฟ้า ซึ่งชายหนุ่มประจักษ์แจ้งถึงความสูงนั้นแล้วจากที่เห็นภายนอกเมื่อไม่กี่นาทีที่ผ่านมา

 _ที่นี่คือหุบเขาลวงตาจริง ๆ สินะ_

ชายหนุ่มยันตัวขึ้นเชื่องช้ากว่าที่คิด จากนั้นจึงหันไปสำรวจด้านหลัง แล้วก็พบว่ามีมุมเล็ก ๆ ให้เลี้ยวขวาเข้าไปข้างในได้

 _พวกนั้นคงจะอยู่ที่นี่แหละ_

คิดได้ดังนั้นจึงเลือกเส้นทางข้างหลัง เดินไปจนสุดแล้วเลี้ยวขวาไปตามทาง...

* * *

ชูเดินวกไปวนมาอยู่ในเขาวงกตเถาวัลย์เป็นเวลาพักใหญ่แล้ว ทว่าก็ยังไร้ร่องรอยของคนที่เหลือ เรือนผมสุกสว่างเริ่มลีบเข้ากับใบหน้าเล็กน้อยเพราะซับหยาดเหงื่อตามไรผมของเขา

กึก!

ชายหนุ่มหันกลับไปยังทางแยกที่เพิ่งเลือกเดินเข้ามาเมื่อครู่ เขามั่นใจว่าตัวเองหูไม่ฝาด...ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินมองนิ่งไปยังทางข้างหน้าพลางรอด้วยความรู้สึกที่หลากหลาย...ไม่นานนัก เรือนผมยาวสีทองสุกสว่างก็ปรากฏแก่สายตา ดวงตาชายหนุ่มเบิกกว้างยิ่งขึ้นเมื่อสบเข้ากับดวงตาสีน้ำเงินสวยของอีกฝ่าย ร่างอรชรวิ่งตรงเข้ามาทางเขา และเมื่อประชิดตัว เธอก็เข้าสวมกอดเขาทันที!

แม้ชูจะยังคงจับต้นชนปลายไม่ถูก แต่ในเมื่อหญิงสาวเป็นฝ่ายเข้ามากอดเขาเอง อีกทั้งเรือนร่างอันแสนนุ่มนิ่มที่แนบไปแทบทุกอณูจนทำให้ใจของเขาเต้นไม่เป็นส่ำนั้น ก็ทำให้ชายหนุ่มโอบหญิงสาวกลับโดยไม่ลังเล

"เกิดอะไรขึ้น!?" เขากระชับอ้อมกอดนั้นแน่นเข้า

 _คงจะกลัวมากสินะที่คลาดกับคนอื่น ๆ_

คิดแล้วจึงเลื่อนมือข้างหนึ่งขึ้นมาลูบศีรษะอีกฝ่ายแผ่วเบา

"ซูบารุน่ะ..." หญิงสาวเริ่มสะอื้นไห้

 _ซูบารุอีกแล้วเหรอวะ_

แม้จะรู้สึกหงุดหงิดเล็กน้อย แต่เขาก็ยังนิ่งรอฟังอย่างอดทน

"ซูบารุ..." เสียงของเธอเริ่มสั่นเทา "ซูบารุตายแล้ว"

* * *

A/N: มาแล้วนะคะกับตอนที่ 32 ตามสัญญา (ชดเชยที่เลื่อนอัปไปก่อนหน้านี้ด้วยการอัปให้เร็วขึ้น!~~) สำหรับ 'ช่ือตอน' ที่บอกไปก่อนหน้าจะมีการเปลี่ยนแปลงนิดหน่อยนะคะ .. และถ้าเป็นไปได้ จะพยายามอัปอีกตอนในวันอาทิตย์ที่จะถึงนี้ค่ะ (แต่ไม่แน่ใจน้าาา ) รู้สึกอย่างไร อย่าลืมบอกกันบ้างนะคะ! ขอบคุณที่ยังคงติดตามอ่านและให้กำลังใจนัก(อยาก)เขียนคนนี้เสมอมาค่าาา

ป.ล. นี่มาอัปนอกสถานที่เลยยย ช่วงนี้ผู้เขียนได้นอนน้อยมากค่ะ (นาน ๆ ทีจะทำงานข้างนอก แต่พอทำทีต้องตื่นตีสี่กว่าแล้วกลับสองสามทุ่มเลย...วันนี้ก็ไม่รู้จะได้กลับกี่โมงค่ะ มันจะช้ากว่าเมื่อวาน ฮือออ)


	34. Chapter 33 Mirage

**คำเตือน** **:** เรื่องนี้เป็นเพียงเรื่องที่แต่งขึ้นจากจินตนาการเท่านั้น ขอผู้อ่านโปรดใช้วิจารณญาณในการอ่าน แยกแยะได้ด้วยตนเองว่าเรื่องแต่งก็คือเรื่องแต่ง ไม่ใช่เรื่องจริงในชีวิต และไม่ใช่สิ่งที่ควรเฝ้าฝันว่าจะเกิดขึ้นจริง

 **Disclaimer:** I'm not the owner of "Sailor Moon" or "Diabolik Lovers"

* * *

 **บทที่** **33 มายา**

ชูนิ่งอึ้งพลางอ้าปากค้าง แขนที่โอบกอดมินาโกะอยู่พลันไร้เรี่ยวแรงขึ้นมากะทันหันด้วยไม่อยากเชื่อหูตัวเอง เสียงของเธอก้องสะท้อนในหัวเขาไปมาโดยไม่มีทีท่าว่าจะจบสิ้น เรียวปากหนาที่จู่ ๆ ก็หนักอึ้งนั้นค่อย ๆ เปิดออก

"เธอ...ว่าไงนะ" มือของเขาเย็นเฉียบ

"ซูบารุตายแล้ว" หญิงสาวยังคงสะอื้นไห้ไม่หยุด

"ตาย..." ดวงตาของชายหนุ่มเหม่อมองไปไกลแสนไกล "ตายได้ไง"

เขาได้ยินเสียงทุ้มของตัวเองที่ช่างเนิบนาบเกินปกติ พอไม่มีคำตอบใด ๆ จึงมองสบตาหญิงสาว

"ฉันไม่รู้" น้ำใส ๆ ไหลรินจากดวงตาคู่สวยอย่างไม่มีทีท่าว่าจะหยุด "ตอนเจอเขา...ก็ไม่หายใจแล้ว"

ขาดคำ หญิงสาวก็ซบใบหน้าลงที่กล้ามอกแกร่ง ชายหนุ่มรู้สึกได้ถึงร่างที่เริ่มสั่นเทา

"แล้วฉันจะทำยังไง" เสียงนั้นฟังดูอู้อี้เล็กน้อย

คำถามนั้นทำให้สติของชูเริ่มกลับมา เขาจับไหล่ทั้งสองข้างของอีกฝ่ายพลางดันออกเล็กน้อย จากนั้นจึงจ้องมองลึกลงไปในดวงตาสีน้ำเงินสวยนั้น...

"ฉันจะทำไงดี" เสียงใสนั้นเริ่มสั่นเครือ ตากลมโตของหญิงสาวเริ่มมีรอยแดงเล็กน้อยจากการร้องไห้หนัก "ถ้าไม่มีซูบารุ ฉันจะอยู่ยังไง"

ชายหนุ่มขบกรามเข้าหากันแน่นและมองไปทางอื่น เขานึกแค้นใครก็ตามที่ทำให้น้องชายเขาตาย แล้วทำให้หญิงสาวตรงหน้าต้องมาร้องไห้น้ำตาแทบเป็นสายเลือดอยู่เช่นนี้...ชายหนุ่มสบตาเธออีกครั้งพลางพยายามกดความรู้สึกคับแค้นใจเพราะเขารู้สึกว่าตนต้องปลอบหญิงสาวก่อน

"ฉันเคยพูดไปแล้ว" เขาเอ่ยขึ้น พลางรวบรวมความกล้าอีกครั้ง โดยในครั้งนี้มันต่างจากครั้งก่อนตรงที่เธอเพิ่งจะเสียชายคนรักไป...มันอาจจะดูฉวยโอกาส แต่เขาก็ไม่อาจปล่อยเธอไว้เฉย ๆ ได้ "แต่ฉันจะพูดอีกที"

ดวงตาเศร้าซึ้งของอีกฝ่ายมองตอบเขานิ่ง เมื่อเห็นดังนั้น มือหนาจึงบีบไหล่บางเล็กน้อยอย่างให้กำลังใจ

"เป็นฉันได้ไหม" เสียงของชายหนุ่มกึ่งถามกึ่งขอร้อง "เป็นฉันไม่ได้เหรอ"

เขามองหญิงสาวที่นิ่งอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง แล้วเพียงไม่นาน เธอก็พยักหน้า ฉับพลันความรู้สึกตื้นตันก็ปะทุขึ้นในอกของชายหนุ่มจนล้นปรี่ เขารวบตัวเธอมากอดแนบแน่น ดวงหน้าคมคายเปื้อนรอยยิ้มกว้างอย่างที่ไม่เคยเป็นมาก่อน จากนั้นจึงถอยออกมาเล็กน้อยแล้วมองจ้องลึกเข้าไปในดวงตาคู่สวย มือข้างหนึ่งของเขาเชยคางเธอขึ้นมา...ดวงตาของทั้งคู่สอดประสานกันราวกับทุกอย่างรอบข้างกำลังหยุดนิ่ง...ไม่นานนักชายหนุ่มก็ค่อย ๆ เบนสายตาไปจับจ้องเรียวปากอิ่ม...จากนั้นก็ค่อย ๆ โน้มตัวลงทีละนิดและประทับริมฝีปากเข้ากับเธอ...ความปลื้มปีติแล่นพล่านจากภายในเมื่อสัมผัสนั้นช่างนุ่มละมุนจนชวนเคลิบเคลิ้ม...ไม่นานนัก ลิ้นอุ่นร้อนก็ไล้เลียกลีบปากเนียนนุ่มนั้นแล้วจึงสอดแทรกเข้าไปได้อย่างง่ายดายพลางควานหาเรียวลิ้นของอีกฝ่ายอย่างกระตือรือร้น พลันเขาก็ยิ่งอิ่มเอมใจมากขึ้นเมื่ออีกฝ่ายจูบตอบอย่างเต็มใจยิ่ง...

* * *

ดวงตาเรียวยาวสีดำขลับคู่หนึ่งจ้องมาที่แวมไพร์หนุ่มผู้มีเรือนผมสีสุกสว่าง เรียวปากบนผิวหน้าสีซีดหยักยิ้มเย้ยหยันเมื่อเห็นว่าอีกฝ่ายนอนกองอยู่กับพื้นและดูราวกับว่าจะไม่ยอมตื่นขึ้นจากนิทรารมณ์

 _ท่าทางจะฝันดีน่าดูสินะ_

ดวงตาคู่เดิมมองภาพตรงหน้าด้วยความสะใจ...เถาวัลย์หลายเส้นเลื้อยไปพันเกี่ยวชายหนุ่มผู้ยังคงนอนไม่รู้เนื้อรู้ตัวจนเกือบจะพันมิดไปทั่วทั้งร่างแล้ว

 _จะฝันว่าอะไรอยู่นะ_

เขาปรายตามองชายหนุ่มเป็นครั้งสุดท้ายก่อนจะยิ้มเยาะและทิ้งอีกฝ่ายเอาไว้อย่างนั้นพลางเดินจากไป

 _เสร็จไปหนึ่ง_

* * *

มินาโกะหลงอยู่ในเขาวงกตนานแค่ไหนแล้วเธอก็มิอาจรู้ได้ หญิงสาวเริ่มหอบเล็กน้อยพลางใช้หลังมือข้างที่กำกิ่งไม้ปาดเหงื่อบนใบหน้าออกไป ความอ่อนล้าเริ่มเข้าจู่โจมเมื่อรู้สึกว่าอากาศที่นี่ไม่ค่อยถ่ายเทเท่าไรนักทั้งยังทำให้รู้สึกเหนื่อยง่ายกว่าปกติ

"ไง"

เสียงทุ้มคุ้นหูที่เอ่ยขึ้นจากทางด้านหลังทำให้หญิงสาวชะงักฝีเท้า ดวงหน้าสวยเริ่มบึ้งตึง เธอหันกลับไปข้างหลังอย่างช้า ๆ และสบกับดวงตาเรียวยาวสีดำ

"นาย..." หญิงสาวเข่นเขี้ยวเคี้ยวฟันเมื่อเห็นปีศาจหนุ่มยืนอยู่ตรงหน้า พลันดวงตาสีน้ำเงินสวยก็เบิกโพลงเมื่อเห็นสิ่งที่อยู่ในมือสีซีดของอีกฝ่าย "นั่นมัน!?"

ปีศาจหนุ่มจับที่ปลายด้ามปากกาสีส้มและถือเอาไว้ในมืออย่างหลวม ๆ ราวกับจะเชื้อเชิญให้ใครก็ตามเข้าไปช่วงชิง

มินาโกะตอบรับคำเชิญนั้นทันที เธอกำลังจะพุ่งไปข้างหน้าแต่ร่างก็กระตุกโดยพลันเมื่อตระหนักถึงความสามารถของฝ่ายตรงข้าม

 _ห้ามสบตา_

หญิงสาวยังจำช่วงที่ดวงตาสีดำคู่นั้นเปลี่ยนเป็นสีเขียวในระหว่างที่เขาจูบเธอก่อนจะดำดิ่งสู่ห้วงนิทรา

 _ห้ามประชิดตัว เพราะถ้าฉันเสร็จมือนั่นอีกครั้งล่ะก็_ _..._

เธอยังจำความรู้สึกร้อนรุ่มอย่างน่าประหลาดที่ปะทุขึ้นมาภายในกายได้ มันส่งผลเสียให้เธอเกินกว่าจะคาดคิดนัก...หญิงสาวตัดสินใจยืนคุมเชิงอยู่ไกล ๆ

ปีศาจหนุ่มเลิกคิ้วขึ้นอย่างเสียมิได้เมื่อเห็นว่าอีกฝ่ายยืนจ้องมาทางเขานิ่ง แล้วที่สำคัญเหมือนพยายามจะหลบสายตาของเขาอีกต่างหาก

"หืม..." เรียวปากหนาหยักยิ้มขึ้นเล็กน้อยแล้วจึงเริ่มสาวเท้าไปข้างหน้า

เมื่อหญิงสาวเห็นความเคลื่อนไหวของอีกฝ่าย เธอก็เริ่มถอยหลังเช่นกัน...ทว่าเพียงไม่นานแผ่นหลังบางก็ปะทะเข้ากับกำแพงเถาวัลย์

 _ทางตัน_ _!?_

ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินเหลียวกลับไปมองข้างหลังแวบหนึ่งแล้วรีบหันมาจับจ้องคนตรงหน้า...ปีศาจหนุ่มเริ่มเยื้องย่างเข้ามาใกล้เธอทุกที ใบหน้าคมนั้นเจือรอยยิ้มบางด้วยรู้ว่าตนถือไพ่เหนือกว่า...เขาเดินเข้ามาใกล้เธอจนห่างไปไม่ถึงหนึ่งเมตร

 _เป็นไงเป็นกัน_ _!_

มินาโกะโถมร่างเข้ากลางลำตัวของอีกฝ่ายในขณะที่เขายังไม่ทันตั้งตัว ส่งผลให้ร่างแกร่งเซถลาไปข้างหลังเล็กน้อย ทว่ามือหนากลับกำปากกาไว้แน่น! หญิงสาวเอื้อมไปคว้าปากกาไว้ได้แล้วจึงออกแรงดึงอย่างแรงแต่มันก็ไร้ผล พลันท่อนแขนกำยำก็รั้งคอเธอเอาไว้ ส่งให้แผ่นหลังบางแนบเข้ากับแผงอกอันเต็มไปด้วยมัดกล้ามเนื้อ กิ่งไม้เล็ก ๆ ร่วงหล่นจากมือทันที

"ปล่อย!" เธอพยายามดึงท่อนแขนนั้นออกทว่ามันกลับไม่ขยับเขยื้อนเลยสักนิด "ปล่อยสิ!"

"ข้าจะทำยังไงกับเจ้าดีนะ" เขาคิดอย่างนั้นจริง ๆ เนื่องด้วยยังไม่แน่ใจว่าจะแก้แค้นให้บิดาโดยการฆ่าเธอดี หรือจะนำเธอมากกไว้กับตนตลอดไปเพื่อให้ตายทั้งเป็น หรือจะพาเธอกลับไปให้เหล่าหมาป่าที่เหลืออยู่ได้ลิ้มรสยาอายุวัฒนะนี้

มินาโกะรู้สึกได้ถึงลมหายใจอุ่นร้อนของอีกฝ่ายระอยู่ข้างใบหู เธอตัดสินใจรวบรวมแรงเฮือกสุดท้ายแทงศอกเข้าไปที่ลิ้นปี่ของเขา...มันได้ผล! ปีศาจหนุ่มเซไปข้างหลังพร้อม ๆ กับที่คลายทุกพันธนาการ หญิงสาวก้มลงสำลักและอ้าปากหอบหายใจอยู่เพียงครู่แล้วจึงหันกลับไปประจันหน้ากับศัตรู พลันเธอก็ต้องตกใจเมื่อไร้ซึ่งเงาใด ๆ ของอีกฝ่าย ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินกลอกซ้ายทีขวาทีอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง ทันใดนั้นเอวบางก็ถูกรวบจากด้านข้างหลัง!

"ข้าอยู่นี่" ปีศาจหนุ่มจับร่างบางหันเข้าหาตัวเองแล้วก้มลงประกบริมฝีปากกับเธอทันที

ดวงตาของมินาโกะขยายกว้างขึ้นเมื่อได้รับสัมผัสที่ไม่คาดคิด หญิงสาวเผลอมองสบกับดวงตาเรียวยาวสีดำของอีกฝ่าย ฉับพลันมันก็ค่อย ๆ แปรเปลี่ยนเป็นสีเขียวเรืองรอง

 _...ไม่_ _..._

ความง่วงเริ่มจู่โจมหญิงสาวโดยทันควัน เธอพยายามคุมสติของตนอย่างเต็มกำลังพร้อม ๆ กับพยายามเบนสายตาไปทางอื่น ทว่า...เมื่อสบเข้ากับดวงตานั้นแล้ว มันยากยิ่งที่จะหลุดจากมนต์สะกดไปได้

 _ไม่_ _...ห้ามหลับนะ_ _..._

เปลือกตาของเธอเริ่มหรี่ลงทีละนิด ภาพเบื้องหน้าเริ่มพร่าเบลอ

 _ตื่นสิมินะ_ _...ห้ามหลับ_ _..._

หญิงสาวพยายามฝืนลืมตาเอาไว้แม้ว่าจะเริ่มรู้สึกหนักอึ้งที่ดวงตามากขึ้นในทุกขณะ

 _อย่า_ _...หลับ_ _..._

นั่นเป็นความคิดสุดท้ายของเธอก่อนที่สติจะดับวูบลงพร้อม ๆ กันกับที่ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินสวยปิดสนิท

ปีศาจหนุ่มถอนริมฝีปากออกพลางประคองร่างอ่อนปวกเปียกในมือ เขาพินิจดวงหน้าสวยที่จมลงสู่ห้วงนิทราอยู่เพียงครู่แล้วจึงค่อย ๆ ไล่สายตาลงมา...ร่างงามที่เขาเคยได้สัมผัสนั้น บัดนี้มีเพียงอาภรณ์ชิ้นเดียวคอยปิดบังเอาไว้

 _อโฟรไดท์_ _...เจ้าช่างสวยเหลือเกิน_

เขาวางร่างบางลงบนพื้นอย่างนิ่มนวล จากนั้นจึงตามไปคร่อมร่างหญิงสาวทันที...มือหนาเลิกเสื้อสีดำแขนสั้นขึ้นจากเอวของเธออย่างเนิบนาบราวกับจะละเลียดสายตาสำรวจไปทั่วทุกอณูของผิวขาวเนียน...เพียงไม่กี่นาที เรือนกายสวยงามสมดั่งเทพีก็ปรากฏโฉมให้อีกฝ่ายได้ยลอีกครั้ง

 _อยู่เงียบ ๆ อย่างนี้ค่อยดีหน่อย_

คิดพลางถลกเสื้อไปกองอยู่เหนือหน้าอกกลมกลึงแล้วจึงเลื่อนมือไปลูบไล้สรีระของหญิงสาวอย่างอ้อยอิ่งอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง สักพักจึงเปลี่ยนมากอบกุมทรวงอกอวบพลางเล้าโลมเธอผู้ไม่รู้สึกตัวด้วยความใคร่...

* * *

"...จัง"

 _...ว่าไงนะ_ _..._

หญิงสาวได้ยินเสียงอะไรบางอย่างแต่ไม่สามารถลืมตาได้ ทุกอย่างหนักอึ้งเสียจนเธอคิดว่าตัวเองหูแว่วไป

"มิ...จัง"

 _อะไรนะ_ _...ใครพูดน่ะ_ _?_

ศีรษะของเธอเริ่มขยับเล็กน้อยอย่างพยายามเงี่ยหูฟังทั้ง ๆ ที่ตายังปิดอยู่

"มินาโกะจัง"

 _นั่นมัน_ _...ชื่อฉัน_ _? ใครน่ะ_ _...ใครกำลังเรียกฉัน_

มินาโกะค่อย ๆ ปรือดวงตาสีน้ำเงินสวยขึ้น แสงจ้าสีขาวทำให้หญิงสาวต้องหรี่ตาลงเล็กน้อยและรอนิ่ง ๆ สักพักใหญ่เพื่อปรับสายตา...เธอยันตัวขึ้นนั่งอย่างเชื่องช้า แล้วจึงกวาดตามองไปโดยรอบ สิ่งที่หญิงสาวเห็นมีเพียงแสงสีขาวทั่วทุกอาณาบริเวณไร้สิ่งใดเจือปน ไม่มีเมฆ ไม่มีท้องฟ้า ไม่มีผืนดิน ต้นไม้ใบหญ้า หรือแม้แต่สิ่งมีชีวิตใด ๆ

"จะตื่นได้หรือยัง"

สำหรับมินาโกะแล้ว เสียงเรียกนั้นช่างอ่อนโยนและฟังคุ้นหูเสียเหลือเกิน...เธอลุกขึ้นยืนพลางมองไปรอบ ๆ อีกครั้ง พลันเงาสีขาวปนทองก็ปรากฏขึ้นเบื้องหน้า

"ใคร...เธอเป็นใคร"

ร่างเลือนรางนั้นดูราวกับกำลังส่ายศีรษะอย่างช้า ๆ

"เธอไม่จำเป็นต้องรู้หรอก" เสียงนั้นตอบอย่างนุ่มนวล

คำตอบนั้นทำให้ผู้ฟังขมวดคิ้วมุ่น

"แล้วจะตื่นได้หรือยัง"

"ตื่น...ตื่นอะไร ฉันไม่เข้าใจ" มินาโกะเดินเข้าไปใกล้เงานั้นมากขึ้น ตอนนี้เธอเริ่มเห็นภาพจาง ๆ แล้วว่าคนคนนี้เป็นหญิงผู้มีรวงผมสีเหลืองทองคล้ายกับเธอ แต่เรือนผมนั้นถูกรวบเกล้าเป็นมวยผมทรงกลมสองข้างคล้ายลูกซาลาเปาแล้วปล่อยปอยผมยาวลงมา...ทว่า...บริเวณใบหน้านั้นกลับพร่ามัวราวกับถูกกำบังด้วยม่านหมอก

"ตื่นเถอะ มินาโกะจัง" เสียงนั้นเริ่มฟังดูร้อนรุ่ม

ในตอนนี้คิ้วของหญิงสาวแทบจะผูกเป็นโบว์แล้ว เธอไม่เข้าใจว่า 'ตื่น' ที่อีกฝ่ายพูดถึงนั้นคืออะไร...หญิงสาวเริ่มเดินเข้าไปใกล้ผู้พูดเรื่อย ๆ สิ่งที่น่าแปลกคือ...ยิ่งเธอเดินเข้าไปใกล้มากเท่าไร ก็ดูเหมือนจะเริ่มเห็นเงาคนอื่น ๆ เพิ่มขึ้นตามไปด้วย...ในตอนนี้ ข้าง ๆ หญิงสาวผู้เกล้าผมสีทองสองแกละนั้น มีอีกสองชีวิตอยู่เคียงข้างกัน คนหนึ่งมีผมสีน้ำเงินสั้น ใส่ชุดโทนสีเข้ากัน ส่วนอีกคนนั้นมีเรือนผมสีดำขลับปล่อยสยายสวยงามตัดกับชุดโทนแดงของเจ้าตัว

"เธอเป็นใคร...ทำไมฉันรู้สึก...คิดถึงจัง"

 _ใช่ คิดถึงแบบแปลก ๆ แต่นึกไม่ออกว่าเพราะอะไร_

พลันม่านหมอกที่บังใบหน้าบางส่วนก็จางลงเล็กน้อย เผยให้เห็นเฉพาะส่วนริมฝีปากของหญิงสาวคนกลางที่กำลังยิ้มบางเบาให้เธอ

"ไม่ต้องสนใจหรอก...รีบตื่นซะทีเถอะ" คราวนี้เป็นเสียงของหญิงสาวอีกนางหนึ่งที่เพิ่งปรากฏตัวออกมาให้เห็น เธอคนนี้มีเรือนผมสีน้ำตาลหยักศกที่รวบขึ้นเป็นหางม้าซึ่งเข้ากันกับชุดโทนเขียวของเธอราวกับว่าเป็นสีของใบไม้และลำต้นของต้นไม้

"หยุดฝันกลางวันแล้วกลับไปพบความจริงได้แล้ว" หญิงสาวคนที่ห้ากล่าวเสียงเข้ม

มินาโกะหันไปมองทันทีด้วยรู้สึกคุ้นหูเสียงนี้ที่สุด เธอพยายามเพ่งฝ่าม่านหมอกอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง พลันดวงตาก็เบิกกว้างเมื่อคนสุดท้ายนี้มีเรือนผมสีทองสุกสว่างรวบครึ่งศีรษะด้วยริบบิ้นสีแดงผู้มาพร้อมกับอาภรณ์สีส้ม

 _นั่นมัน_ _...ฉันนี่_ _!?_

ฉับพลันที่มินาโกะคิดเช่นนั้น ม่านหมอกทั้งหมดก็จางหายไปเผยให้เห็นคนที่มีรูปร่างหน้าตาเหมือนตนเองทุกกระเบียดนิ้วตรงหน้า ต่างกันที่เขาใส่ชุดอัศวินเซเลอร์เต็มยศ...หญิงสาวมองไล่ไปยังคนอื่น ๆ ที่อยู่ข้าง ๆ กัน พลันน้ำใส ๆ ก็คลอหน่วยที่ดวงตาคู่สวย

"ทุกคน..." เธอตื้นตันจนไม่สามารถสรรหาคำพูดใด ๆ มากล่าวได้ เมื่อเพื่อนนักรบเซเลอร์ที่เคยร่วมเป็นร่วมตายด้วยกันมายืนอยู่เบื้องหน้า หญิงสาวได้แต่ถลาเข้าไปกอดคนผมทองรวบสองแกละที่ยืนตรงกลางทันที "ฉันขอโทษ...ฉันไม่ได้อยากจากมาทั้ง ๆ อย่างนี้เลย"

เซเลอร์มูนโอบเธอกลับและลูบแผ่นหลังเพื่อนสาวแผ่วเบา

"ฉันเข้าใจ...แต่ตอนนี้เธอต้องตื่นสักทีนะมินะ" ดวงตาสีเดียวกันมองมินาโกะอย่างเปี่ยมไปด้วยความรัก

"ตื่นสักทีสิยะ!" เซเลอร์มาร์สผู้มีเรือนผมสีดำยาวจับไหล่ของหญิงสาวแล้วโยกเบา ๆ

"ถ้าไม่ตื่นเธอจะแย่เอานะ" เป็นเสียงที่เจือแววห่วงใยของเซเลอร์เมอร์คิวรี่ผู้มีเรือนผมสีน้ำทะเลซึ่งฟังดูสุขุมเยือกเย็นสมกับเป็นเธอ

"แต่...ตื่นอะไรล่ะ ฉันอยากอยู่อย่างนี้กับทุกคนนี่!" มินาโกะคิดเช่นนั้นจริง ๆ เธอรู้แค่ว่าเพื่อนเหล่านี้ช่างสำคัญกับเธอเกินกว่าจะทิ้งไปง่าย ๆ

"แต่เธอจะอยู่อย่างนี้ไม่ได้" หญิงสาวผู้มีผมสีน้ำตาลหยักศกรวบหางม้าลูบบริเวณหลังศีรษะของมินาโกะอย่างปลอบโยน

"ที่นี่มีฉันแล้ว ดังนั้นจะมีเธออีกไม่ได้" น้ำเสียงเด็ดขาดนั้นทำให้มินาโกะหันขวับ พลันดวงตาก็ขยายกว้างเมื่อคนที่พูดคือเซเลอร์วีนัสหรือตัวเธอเอง

"ฉัน..." หญิงสาวเริ่มอับจนคำพูดพลางมองไปยังเพื่อน ๆ ทุกคน "ฉันไม่อยากไป..."

"ไม่ได้นะ เธอต้องไป" เซเลอร์มูนพูดกับคนในอ้อมแขนอีกครั้ง

พลันอัศวินเซเลอร์ในชุดสีส้มก็ย่างสามขุมเข้ามาแล้วตบเข้าที่พวงแก้มสวยของมินาโกะฉาดใหญ่!

"ตื่นสักทีสิ! เธอยังมีอย่างอื่นที่ต้องทำไม่ใช่หรือไง!?"

มินาโกะมองตัวเองอีกคนด้วยสีหน้าเหลอหลาพลางแตะที่แก้มแผ่วเบา

"เธอจำได้ไหม ว่าเราต้องจากกันเพราะอะไร"

คำพูดนั้นทำให้หญิงสาวนึกออกว่าหลุมดำเป็นสิ่งที่พรากพวกเธอออกจากกัน

"จำได้ไหม ว่าหลังจากนั้นเธอเจอกับใครบ้าง"

คนแรกที่หญิงสาวได้พบคือเรย์จิที่บังเอิญนั่งอยู่ใต้ร่างเธอพอดิบพอดี

"แล้วจำได้ไหม ว่าตอนนี้เธอกำลังทำอะไรอยู่"

เธอนิ่งไปชั่วอึดใจ ทันใดนั้น ภาพเหตุการณ์มากมายก็ผุดขึ้นในหัวของหญิงสาว ทั้งภาพที่เธอถูกดูดเลือด โดนลวนลามจากเหล่าแวมไพร์ ได้รับความช่วยเหลือจากพวกเขา...และ...ได้มีความรัก...พลันใบหน้าของซูบารุก็ลอยขึ้นมา จากนั้นเธอก็ฉุกคิดถึงสิ่งสำคัญที่เผลอลืมไปชั่วครู่

"ปากกาแปลงร่าง..." ขาดคำ มินาโกะก็รู้สึกเหมือนมีแสงสว่างบางอย่างเกิดขึ้นในใจ

เซเลอร์มูนส่งยิ้มละไมให้เธอพลางบีบไหล่บางแผ่วเบา

"ไม่ว่าเมื่อไหร่ ฉันและทุกคนจะยังคงอยู่กับเธอเสมอ...อยู่ตรงนี้" เซเลอร์มูนชี้ไปที่บริเวณอกข้างซ้ายของอีกฝ่าย "เพราะฉะนั้น...ตื่นเถอะนะ"

มินาโกะพยักหน้า...ฉับพลันภาพทุกอย่างก็ขาวโพลน ทุกคนหายไปหมด เหลือหญิงสาวเพียงคนเดียว

"ทุกคน!?" เธอเอื้อมมือไขว่คว้าเงาของเพื่อน ๆ ที่เคยอยู่ตรงหน้าเมื่อครู่ก่อนหน้านี้...ทว่า...ภาพเหล่านั้นกลับสลายไปอย่างไม่มีวันกลับมา...หยดน้ำใส ๆ ร่วงเผาะลงจากดวงตาคู่สวย สักพักจึงเงยหน้าขึ้นทั้งน้ำตา "ขอบคุณนะ"

* * *

มินาโกะค่อย ๆ ปรือตาขึ้นมา...เพียงครู่เดียวก็ปรับสายตาได้ พลันเธอก็รู้สึกถึงการรุกล้ำร่างกาย หญิงสาวมองสำรวจตัวเองแล้วก็ต้องตระหนกเมื่อเห็นรวงผมสีเงินยาวประบ่าขลุกอยู่ตรงทรวงอกของเธอ เขาสีดำที่งอกออกมาจากกลางศีรษะนั้นเกือบจะปัดมาโดนปลายคางหญิงสาวแล้ว...สัมผัสจากริมฝีปากอุ่นที่ซุกไซ้อยู่บริเวณยอดเนื้อนวลนั้นทำให้เธอแทบหยุดหายใจ

 _ฉัน_ _...นี่ฉันกำลัง_ _...!?_

หญิงสาวสะบัดศีรษะแล้วผลักปีศาจหนุ่มออกไปอย่างแรงจนทำให้เขาจำต้องละออกจากเรือนกายของเธออย่างไม่ทันตั้งตัว ดวงตาเรียวสีดำสนิทนั้นเบนมายังเธออย่างตกใจ

"ทำไม..." ปีศาจหนุ่มตะลึงงันด้วยไม่คาดคิดว่าหญิงสาวจะรู้สึกตัวตื่นเร็วขนาดนี้

มินาโกะจับเสื้อลงตามเดิมแล้วมองไปรอบด้านอย่างรวดเร็ว พลันดวงตาสีน้ำเงินก็ไปหยุดอยู่ที่กิ่งไม้เล็ก ๆ บนพื้นไม่ไกลนัก เธอไถลตัวไปทางนั้นทันทีและคว้ากิ่งไม้นั้นไว้ได้ เมื่อหันกลับมา ก็พบว่าตนกำลังเผชิญหน้ากับปีศาจหนุ่มที่พุ่งทะยานตามมาเช่นกัน หญิงสาวกลิ้งตัวหลบไปด้านข้างทันท่วงทีและรอดพ้นจากเงื้อมมืออีกฝ่ายได้อย่างหวุดหวิด ดวงตาเรียวยาวกลอกตามทุกการเคลื่อนไหวของเธอ หญิงสาวรีบยันตัวลุกขึ้นแล้ววิ่งไปอีกทาง ทว่าอีกฝ่ายนั้นเร็วกว่าเมื่อเขารวบร่างบางจากข้างหลังเอาไว้ได้และรั้งคอระหงไว้ด้วยแขนแกร่ง ทุกอย่างซ้ำรอยเดิมเหมือนกับก่อนหน้านี้ แต่คราวนี้หญิงสาวกำกิ่งไม้ไว้แน่นและจะไม่ยอมปล่อยให้หลุดมือเป็นอันขาด เธอรวบรวมแรงที่เหลือทั้งหมดทิ่มกิ่งไม้ปลายแหลมไปกลางแขนกำยำนั้น! อีกฝ่ายร้องโหยหวนทันที ปากกาแปลงร่างร่วงลงพื้นโดยที่ไม่มีใครทันสังเกต หญิงสาวผละออกมาจากเขาทั้ง ๆ ที่ยังไม่ทันได้ดึงกิ่งไม้นั้นออกมาด้วยซ้ำ เธอมองสบกับดวงตาอันมืดมิดที่จ้องกลับมาอย่างเหี้ยมเกรียม แล้วจึงถอยร่นไปข้างหลังทีละนิดจนถึงทางตัน...ทุกอย่างดูเข้าอีหรอบเดียวกันกับเมื่อครู่

 _ฉัน_ _...จะไม่ยอมแพ้_ _!_

คิดได้ดังนั้น หญิงสาวก็หันมองไปรอบด้านจนสายตาไปสะดุดอยู่ที่เถาวัลย์เส้นหนาบนรั้ว เธอหันไปมองปีศาจหนุ่มผู้กำลังย่างสามขุมเข้ามาอีกครั้ง แล้วหันกลับมามองยังไม้เลื้อย...พลันมือบางก็จิกเข้าที่เถาวัลย์เส้นหนึ่งแล้วออกแรงดึง ทว่ามันแทบไม่ขยับราวกับว่ากำลังยึดติดอยู่กับอะไรสักอย่างด้านใน เธอมองไปทางศัตรูอีกครั้ง เขากำลังใกล้เข้ามาเรื่อย ๆ หญิงสาวใช้เท้าข้างหนึ่งยันกำแพงเอาไว้พลางออกแรงดึงเถาวัลย์ยิ่งกว่าเดิม เหงื่อเริ่มผุดพราวบริเวณโคนผมแต่เธอก็ยังคงดึงมันต่อไป

"นังตัวดี!" ปีศาจหนุ่มกุมแขนข้างที่บาดเจ็บของตนไว้และจ้องเขม็งไปยังอีกฝ่าย เขาพร้อมจะขย้ำเธอทุกเมื่อ

ฉับพลันเถาวัลย์ยักษ์ก็หลุดออกมาได้เส้นหนึ่งพร้อม ๆ กันกับที่หญิงสาวล้มลงก้นกระแทกพื้น ทันใดนั้นเถาวัลย์เจ้ากรรมก็กระดุกกระดิกและรัดเรียวขาข้างหนึ่งของเธอเอาไว้!

 _อะไรเนี่ย_ _!?_

เธอพยายามกระตุกขาให้หลุดออกจากพันธนาการสลับกับมองไปยังอีกฝ่ายที่เกือบจะประชิดตัวเธออยู่แล้ว ชีพจรในอกเริ่มเต้นระรัว หยาดเหงื่อหยดลงพื้นอย่างช้า ๆ แต่ต่อเนื่อง มือบางที่ยื้อยุดกับเถาวัลย์ปริศนานั้นเริ่มสั่น...พลันเงาดำบางอย่างก็มาอยู่ข้างหลังเธอ เมื่อหญิงสาวหันกลับไปมองก็ต้องพบกับดวงตาสีนิลวาวโรจน์อย่างน่ากลัว เขาเงื้อมือคว้าหมับเข้าที่ลำคอระหงแล้วดึงร่างเธอลอยเหนือจากพื้นทั้ง ๆ ที่ยังมีเถาวัลย์พันขาอยู่

"ยะ...อย่า" เสียงใสเริ่มขาดห้วง

"เจ้ากล้ามากที่ทำอย่างนี้กับข้า" ปีศาจหนุ่มเกร็งมือแน่นเข้า "ตายซะเถอะ! "

ฉับพลัน มินาโกะก็เหวี่ยงศีรษะโขกเข้ากับอีกฝ่าย ปีศาจหนุ่มปล่อยมือทันทีพลางกุมที่หน้าผากตน หญิงสาวพยายามแกะเถาวัลย์เส้นเดิมออกอีกครั้ง ทว่ามันก็ไร้ผล...เธอยืนขึ้นอย่างทุลักทุเลแล้วใช้ขาอีกข้างกระทืบลงกลางไม้เลื้อยนั้นครั้งที่หนึ่ง...มันยังคงเกี่ยวขาแน่น เธอเพิ่มแรงลงไปที่ฝ่าเท้าและกระแทกลงไปเป็นครั้งที่สอง ไม้เลื้อยนั้นเริ่มหยุดนิ่ง จากนั้นก็รวบรวมแรงจากทั้งร่างที่เหลืออยู่อัดส้นเท้าเข้าเต็มกำลังจนมันหลุดออกไปในที่สุด หญิงสาวหอบเล็กน้อยพลางหยิบมันขึ้นมา เธอสะบัดเถาวัลย์เส้นนั้นครั้งหนึ่งราวกับว่ามันเป็นแส้ประจำกายก่อนจะมองไปยังอีกฝ่ายที่จับจ้องกลับมาเช่นกัน

เธอพร้อมแล้ว

* * *

A/N: บทที่ 33 มาแว้ววว อัปชดเชยสองตอนเรียบร้อยยย ช่วงนี้เงียบเหงามากเลย (อาจจะเพราะเป็นช่วงสำคัญของใครหลาย ๆ คนสินะ!) สำหรับตอนนี้ใครที่อยู่ในช่วงสอบก็ขอให้โชคดี สอบได้ดังหวังทุกประการ ใครที่ต้องปิดงานช่วงปลายปีก็ขอให้ทำได้ลุล่วง ใครอยากเปลี่ยนงานใหม่ก็ขอให้ได้งานที่ดีที่โดนกว่าเดิมนะคะ ^^ อย่าลืมเข้าไปกดติดตามแฟนเพจเพื่อติดตามข่าวสารได้ก่อนใครค่ะ! แล้วก็สามารถติชมได้ตลอดเช่นเคยค่าาา ขอบคุณผู้อ่านที่น่ารักทุกท่านที่ยังคงติดตามเรื่องนี้ตลอดมานะคะ เพราะมีผู้อ่านทุกท่านจึงมีผู้เขียนในวันนี้ :) )

ป.ล. มีใครเป็นแฟนคลับเรื่องคุโรโกะฯ บ้างไหมคะ? ถ้าผู้เขียนจะบอกว่าเคยจิ้นมินาโกะกับอาคาชิจะผิดต่อสาววายไหมนะ...?


	35. Chapter 34 Confront

**คำเตือน** **:** เรื่องนี้เป็นเพียงเรื่องที่แต่งขึ้นจากจินตนาการเท่านั้น ขอผู้อ่านโปรดใช้วิจารณญาณในการอ่าน แยกแยะได้ด้วยตนเองว่าเรื่องแต่งก็คือเรื่องแต่ง ไม่ใช่เรื่องจริงในชีวิต และไม่ใช่สิ่งที่ควรเฝ้าฝันว่าจะเกิดขึ้นจริง

 **Disclaimer:** I'm not the owner of "Sailor Moon" or "Diabolik Lovers"

* * *

 **บทที่** **34 ปะทะ**

มินาโกะกระชับเถาวัลย์ในมือแน่นเข้า ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินคู่สวยเจือประกายแรงกล้ามองไปยังศัตรูเบื้องหน้า...ทางด้านปีศาจหนุ่มเองก็หรี่ดวงตาสีดำเรียวพลางจับจ้องไปที่อีกฝ่าย

ทุกอย่างดูนิ่งสงบอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง ไม่มีฝ่ายใดขยับเขยื้อน ทั้งคู่ทำเพียงจ้องตากันนิ่งราวกับกำลังเล่นสงครามประสาทกันอยู่

ฉับพลัน ปีศาจหนุ่มก็ก้าวเท้าข้างหนึ่งไปข้างหน้าแล้วทะยานมาทางหญิงสาวแทบจะในวินาทีเดียวกันกับที่เธอถอยร่นไปหนึ่งก้าวและเตรียมตั้งรับ

ร่างแกร่งพุ่งเข้ามาพร้อมกับมือที่เงื้อไว้อย่างหมายจะตะปบไปยังอีกฝ่าย มินาโกะหมุนตัวเบี่ยงหลบได้ทันท่วงทีก่อนจะหันกลับไปอย่างเร็วและฟาดเถาวัลย์เส้นหนาเข้าที่หลังของอีกฝ่ายอย่างแรง ทว่าคู่ต่อสู้กลับนิ่งไม่สะทกสะท้านแม้แต่นิด เขาหันกลับมาด้วยแววตาวาวโรจน์เปล่งสีเขียวเจิดจ้า! มินาโกะหลบสายตาทันทีพลางย่อตัวแล้วถลาไปทางพื้นด้านข้างอย่างฉับไว จากนั้นจึงกลิ้งไปตามพื้นไม่ไกลนักด้วยหวังเพียงว่าตนต้องรอดจากการถูกสะกดให้หลับ

ปีศาจหนุ่มเริ่มฉุนเฉียว เขากระทืบเท้าอย่างแรงครั้งหนึ่งก่อนจะหมุนตัวกลับไปยังอีกฝ่ายผู้ซึ่งกำลังลุกขึ้นตั้งหลัก ดวงตาสีเขียวเรืองนั้นค่อย ๆ แปรเปลี่ยนเป็นสีดำตามเดิม เท้าหนาหนักกดลงกับพื้นเล็กน้อยเตรียมกระโจนเข้าใส่หญิงสาวอีกครั้ง พลันเขาก็ชะงักกึกราวกับได้ยินเสียงอะไรบางอย่าง!? ดวงตาเรียวยาวนั้นขยายขึ้นเล็กน้อยก่อนจะหันหลังให้เธอแล้วกางปีกออกอย่างรวดเร็ว จากนั้นจึงโผบินลับหายไปในแนวทแยงเพื่อกันไม่ให้ตัวเองไปชนเข้ากับกำแพงเถาวัลย์แคบ ๆ ที่ขนาบข้าง

มินาโกะนิ่งอึ้ง ทุกอย่างมันเกิดขึ้นรวดเร็วจนเธอทำอะไรไม่ถูก

 _อะไร_ _...จบแล้วเหรอ_ _?_

หญิงสาวรู้สึกแปลกใจกับอาการของปีศาจหนุ่มเมื่อครู่ เขาดูจะตกใจปนประหวั่นพรั่นพรึงกับอะไรบางอย่างจนต้องรีบบินไปทางนั้นโดยไม่สนใจจะสู้กับเธอต่อ

 _อะไรกันนะ_

ทว่า คิดได้ไม่ทันไร สายตาก็ไปสะดุดกับบางสิ่งบนพื้นเข้าให้

 _นั่น_ _...!?_

ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินกลมโตเบิกกว้างขึ้นพร้อมกันกับชีพจรที่เริ่มเต้นรัวเร็วมากขึ้น เธอปล่อยเถาวัลย์เส้นหนาลงพื้นแล้ว ก้าวไปยังจุดนั้นอย่างช้า ๆ เมื่อใกล้เข้าไปเรื่อย ๆ ภาพของเจ้าสิ่งนั้นก็ยิ่งชัดเจนมากขึ้น หญิงสาวก้าวยาว ๆ เข้าไปใกล้มันทันที...เพียงไม่นานก็มาหยุดอยู่ตรงหน้าของชิ้นนั้น มือเรียวเอื้อมลงไปเบื้องล่างและหยิบปากกาสีส้มขึ้นมา ดวงตาคู่สวยพินิจมันเพียงครู่ พลันความรู้สึกหลากหลายก็ปะทุขึ้นในใจ ทั้งความรู้สึกตื้นตัน ดีใจ และโล่งอก...เธอกำปากกาแปลงร่างไว้ในมือแน่น จากนั้นจึงชูขึ้นฟ้า

"Venus crystal power…make-up!" ทันทีที่หญิงสาวเปล่งคำพิเศษออกมา แสงสีส้มเรืองรองก็สาดส่องไปทั่วบริเวณนั้น เปลี่ยนอาภรณ์ของหญิงสาวจากเสื้อยืดสีดำแขนสั้นเพียงตัวเดียวให้กลายเป็นชุดฟอร์มของอัศวินเซเลอร์ ชุดบอดี้สูทแขนกุดขนาดสั้นสีขาวบริสุทธิ์แนบลำตัวกับกระโปรงพลีทสีส้มจีบใหญ่ดูเข้ากันปรากฏออกมาตรงช่วงล่าง ปกเสื้อสีส้มเฉดเดียวกันทรงกะลาสีเผยออกมาพร้อมกันกับที่กลางอกมีริบบิ้นสีน้ำเงินเข้มขนาดใหญ่เข้าคู่กับโบว์สไตล์เดียวกันสีเหลืองที่หลังเอว สายโซ่โลหะเส้นบางติดพลอยสีแดงขนาดเล็กพันเกี่ยวรอบเอวคอดอย่างหลวม ๆ และรองเท้าส้นสูงแบบมีสายรัดข้อเท้าสีส้มเข้ากัน...นี่เป็นครั้งแรกหลังจากที่มินาโกะได้แปลงร่างเป็นเซเลอร์วีนัสอีกครั้งนับตั้งแต่ช่วงที่เพิ่งหลุดมายังมิติแห่งนี้ใหม่ ๆ เธอยกมือทั้งสองข้างที่สวมถุงมือสีขาวผ่องยาวปิดข้อศอกขึ้นมา

 _ในที่สุด_ _...ก็มีวันนี้_

คิดพลางกำมือทั้งสองข้างเข้าหากัน หญิงสาวหวนนึกถึงภาพความฝันเมื่อไม่กี่นาทีที่ผ่านมา...ในฝันนั้น เธอได้เจอกับเพื่อน ๆ นักรบเซเลอร์ทุกคนที่เคยสู้เคียงบ่าเคียงไหล่มาด้วยกันนานแรมปี ช่างเป็นอะไรที่หญิงสาวแสนคิดถึงเหลือเกิน...เธอชอบช่วงเวลาดี ๆ มากมายที่ได้สนุกและเติบโตมาด้วยกันกับพวกเขาเหล่านั้น เธอรักที่จะปกป้องทุกคนด้วยชีวิตแม้ว่าบางครั้งอาจจะรู้สึกว่ามันเป็นภาระอันหนักหน่วง และเหนือสิ่งอื่นใด เธอคิดถึงช่วงเวลาที่จะได้เห็นแต่ละคนเป็นฝั่งเป็นฝา...ถ้าหญิงสาวไม่หลุดมาที่นี่เสียก่อน เธอก็คงจะได้เห็นเพื่อน ๆ แต่งงานและออกเรือนกันไปอย่างมีความสุขแน่นอน...อาจจะยกเว้นตัวเธอเองคนเดียวที่เป็นหัวหน้าอัศวินเซเลอร์ผู้แบกรักความรับผิดชอบอันใหญ่ยิ่งเกินกว่าจะมีความรัก...พลันเธอก็ฉุกคิดบางอย่างได้

 _ภาพนั้นมันจริงหรือหลอกกันนะ_

คิดแล้วก็ได้แต่ขมวดคิ้ว เนื่องด้วยหญิงสาวไม่แน่ใจเท่าไรนักว่าภาพฝันแสนสุขนั้นจะมีอิทธิพลมาจากสถานที่แห่งนี้ที่ได้ชื่อว่าเป็น 'หุบเขาลวงตา' หรือว่ามันเป็นเรื่องจริงจากการที่เหล่าเพื่อน ๆ ของเธออาจหาวิธีส่งกระแสจิตมาได้...ทว่าจู่ ๆ หญิงสาวก็สะบัดศีรษะอย่างแรงด้วยรู้ดีว่า ต่อให้คิดให้ตายอย่างไรก็คงไม่มีทางได้คำตอบ

 _จะว่าไป_ _..._

มือของหญิงสาวเลื่อนขึ้นมากุมปลายคาง

 _เขารีบไปไหน_ _?_

เธอคิดถึงปีศาจหนุ่มที่หุนหันออกไปราวกับจะมีอะไรร้ายแรงเกิดขึ้น

 _แต่ถึงทางนั้นจะเป็นตายร้ายดียังไงก็ไม่น่าเกี่ยวกับฉันนะ_

หญิงสาวนิ่งไตร่ตรองอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง มันไม่มีทางที่เธอจะคิดเป็นห่วงปีศาจหนุ่ม...แต่อะไรสักอย่างสั่งให้เธอตามเขาไป นอกจากนี้สัญชาตญาณของเธอยังร้องเตือนถึงบางสิ่งอีกด้วย...อะไรสักอย่างที่ไม่น่าอภิรมย์เอาซะเลย...

 _มันอะไรกันนะ_ _...ความรู้สึกนี้_ _..._

คิดพลางรู้สึกสังหรณ์ใจไม่ดีอย่างไรบอกไม่ถูก แล้วจึงตัดสินใจเดินไปตามทางที่ปีศาจหนุ่มจากไป พลันก็ต้องชะงักฝีเท้าเมื่อเห็นทางแยกสองทาง

 _ลืมไปเลย_

ราวกับเพิ่งตระหนักได้อีกครั้งว่าที่นี่เป็นเขาวงกต เธอกุมขมับอยู่เพียงครู่ แล้วจึงเชิดหน้าขึ้นมองไปยังเส้นทางด้านขวา

 _อย่าเสียเวลาไปมากกว่านี้เลยมินะ_

เตือนตัวเองก่อนจะก้าวไปข้างหน้าด้วยจิตใจที่พะวักพะวนถึงลางสังหรณ์แปลก ๆ นั้น

* * *

ชูไม่รู้ตัวเลยว่าเวลาผ่านไปนานแค่ไหนแล้ว เท่าที่เขารู้คือความร้อนจากเรือนกายของหญิงสาวตรงหน้าทำให้ความลุ่มหลงของเขาทวีขึ้นไปในทุก ๆ วินาทีพร้อม ๆ กันกับที่อุณหภูมิภายในกายปะทุขึ้นอย่างไม่มีที่สิ้นสุด ชายหนุ่มทั้งจุมพิต ทั้งโอบกอด จนบัดนี้เขาได้ปลดอาภรณ์ทุกชิ้นออกจากร่างอรชรและยลโฉมสะคราญนั้นอยู่นานสองนานโดยไม่คิดเบื่อ เขาลืมทุกสิ่งทุกอย่าง...ลืมแม้แต่จุดประสงค์ที่ทำให้เขาต้องมาอยู่ที่นี่ ณ ตอนนี้...มือหนาไล้ไปตามสรีระและสัมผัสทุกส่วนอย่างเนิบนาบตามใจปรารถนาโดยที่หญิงสาวไม่มีทีท่าจะต่อต้าน สิ่งที่เธอทำนั้นมีเพียงบิดร่างไปมาอย่างขวยเขินสอดรับกับพวงแก้มสีแดงระเรื่อคู่สวย...ชายหนุ่มรู้สึกเต็มตื้นด้วยความใคร่และรู้สึกมึนเมาไปกับห้วงเวลาอันเดือดพล่านนี้ เขาค่อย ๆ โน้มตัวลงประทับริมฝีปากลงบนผิวเนื้อนวลไล่ตั้งแต่ปลายคาง ระลงไปยังลำคอ และไล้เรื่อยลงไปยังเนินเนื้ออวบ...เมื่อเรียวปากหนาเริ่มทำงานอย่างขะมักเขม้น เสียงร้องครางในลำคออย่างสุขสมของร่างบางก็ดังให้เขาได้ยิน...ทันใดนั้น

"ชู!"

 _ใคร_ _?_

ชูยังคงหลับตาและลิ้มรสทุกอณูของเรือนร่างงามอย่างมิยอมให้สิ่งใดมารบกวน

"เฮ้ย! เป็นอะไรวะเนี่ย!?"

 _...เสียงนี้_ _..._

ชูรู้สึกว่าตนคุ้นหูเสียงนี้อย่างบอกไม่ถูก คิ้วหนาเริ่มขมวดเข้าหากันในขณะที่ยังคงสัมผัสหญิงสาวผู้อยู่ใต้ร่างของตน

* * *

"แม่งเอ๊ย!" ซูบารุพุ่งตรงมายังชูที่นอนนิ่งและโดนเถาวัลย์รัดจนเริ่มมีบาดแผลตามตัว

 _มันอะไรนักหนาวะ_ _!_

คิดพลางยึดเถาวัลย์เส้นที่มีหนามแหลมคมและกำลังขูดเนื้อส่วนแขนท่อนบนของพี่ชายคนโตจนเลือดซิบ

"เฮ้ย! ตื่นสักที!" เขาออกแรงกระชากไม้เลื้อยในมือจนสุดตัวแล้วกระเด็นออกไปจนล้มก้นจ้ำเบ้า ชายหนุ่มสะบัดศีรษะไล่หยาดเหงื่อบริเวณโคนผมสีเงินออกไปเล็กน้อย ดวงตาสีแดงมองไปยังเส้นเถาวัลย์ที่หลุดติดมาด้วยก่อนจะหันกลับมาจับจ้องที่อีกฝ่ายผู้ซึ่งยังคงปิดตาสนิท ทว่าซูบารุก็สังเกตเห็นความเคลื่อนไหวเล็ก ๆ จากคิ้วคู่หนาของพี่ชาย ประกายแห่งความหวังเริ่มเจืออยู่ในแววตาสีสด เขายันตัวลุกขึ้น ก้าวยาว ๆ ไปหาชู แล้วจึงง้างเขี้ยวฝังลงไปที่เถาวัลย์เส้นหนึ่งแล้วทึ้งมันออกมา ชายหนุ่มพ่นเศษไม้เลื้อยลงพื้นพลางจับจ้องไปยังจุดเดิม พลันเถาวัลย์เส้นนั้นก็คลายตัวทันที! จากนั้นเส้นอื่น ๆ ก็เริ่มคลายพันธนาการออกทีละเส้น ๆ จนหมด เมื่อเห็นดังนั้นก็ลากร่างพี่ชายคนโตออกห่างจากบริเวณนั้นอย่างรวดเร็ว

"ชู ตื่น!" ซูบารุตบเบา ๆ ที่แก้มซีดเซียวของอีกฝ่าย เพียงไม่นานเขาก็เห็นเปลือกตาของคนตรงหน้าเริ่มขยับ แล้วสักพักจึงค่อย ๆ ปรือขึ้นมาเผยให้เห็นดวงตาสีน้ำเงินล้ำลึก

ชูกะพริบตาถี่ ๆ ด้วยยังรู้สึกงงงวยอยู่ เพราะเท่าที่จำได้นั้น เมื่อครู่เขายังกอดมินาโกะเอาไว้ในอ้อมแขนอยู่เลย...เมื่อปรับสายตาได้แล้ว รวงผมสีเงินสั้นที่ตัดกันกับดวงตาสีแดงสดก็ปรากฏแก่สายตา ชูเบิกตาโพลง

"เฮ้ย!?" เขาผละออกจากน้องชายโดยอัตโนมัติ "ซูบารุ...ยังไม่ตายเหรอวะ!?"

ผู้ถูกถามทำเพียงขมวดคิ้วเข้าหากัน

"อะไร?" ซูบารุไม่เข้าใจและกำลังรอฟังอีกฝ่ายอย่างอดทน

"ยังไม่ตายจริงดิ" ในตอนนี้ชูถลากลับมายังน้องชายแล้ว และเริ่มจับที่ใบหน้า ลำคอ และบีบแขนเขาเบา ๆ

"ก็ยังไม่ตายน่ะสิ" แม้จะยังสงสัย แต่ซูบารุก็ตัดสินใจย้ำเรื่องนี้ให้ชัดเจน

"เดี๋ยวนะ" ชูเลื่อนมือขึ้นมากุมขมับตนอย่างเสียมิได้ด้วยความที่จู่ ๆ ก็รู้สึกเหมือนจับต้นชนปลายไม่ถูก "มันยังไงกันแน่"

"ฉันต้องเป็นฝ่ายถามมากกว่า" ซูบารุเอ่ยขึ้นแล้วก็เห็นพี่ชายของตนเงยหน้าขึ้นมาสบตาทันที "พอมาถึงก็เห็นเถาวัลย์มันพันไปทั้งตัวแล้ว"

 _...เถาวัลย์_ _..._

ชูเบนสายตาไปทางอื่นอย่างใช้ความคิด

 _มันยังไงกันแน่_ _...เดี๋ยว_ _!?_

"มินาโกะล่ะ" น้ำเสียงของเขาร้อนรน "เธอหายไปไหน"

"อะไรอีกล่ะเนี่ย?" ซูบารุเริ่มปะติดปะต่อไม่ถูก "มินาโกะอยู่ที่นี่เหรอ!?"

"ใช่" ชูเว้นช่วง "เมื่อกี้ยังอยู่ตรงนี้ ยังอยู่กับฉัน..."

พลันชายหนุ่มก็กลืนคำพูดลงคอ เขาจะพูดได้อย่างไรกันว่าคนรักของน้องชายคนนี้กำลังจะมีสัมพันธ์ลึกซึ้งกับเขา

 _เดี๋ยวนะ_ _...เธอบอกว่าซูบารุตายแล้วนี่หว่า_

คิดพลางเลื่อนมือขึ้นมาบีบนวดขมับข้างหนึ่ง

"เธอเป็นคนบอกว่านายตายแล้ว" เขาตัดสินใจกล่าวตามจริง

"หา!?" ดวงตาสีแดงสดเบิกกว้าง

"เธอบอกว่าเห็นนายหัวใจหยุดเต้น แล้วก็เลยมาหาฉัน..." ทว่ายังไม่ทันที่ชูจะได้กล่าวอะไรต่อ อีกฝ่ายก็แทรกขึ้น

"ฉันยังไม่เจอเธอเลยตั้งแต่ลงหลุมนั่นมา" เสียงของซูบารุดังขึ้นเล็กน้อยพลางนึกย้อนไปถึงเมื่อตอนที่ตนกระโดดลงหลุมที่พื้นจากถ้ำมหึมานั่น

ทั้งคู่ต่างก็นิ่งเงียบและจมอยู่ในความคิดของตนครู่หนึ่ง...เป็นซูบารุที่ทำลายความเงียบนี้

"ภาพลวงตา" ขาดคำ ชูก็หันขวับมาทางน้องชายพร้อมแววตาสงสัยใคร่รู้ "มินาโกะที่อยู่ที่นี่เมื่อกี้...มันน่าจะเป็นภาพลวงตา"

 _เพราะเมื่อกี้ฉันก็เห็น_

ซูบารุคิดถึงความจริงเมื่อไม่กี่นาทีที่แล้วที่เขาเพิ่งเผชิญมา

 _แล้วก็_ _..._

ชายหนุ่มเลื่อนมืออย่างช้า ๆ ขึ้นมาแตะที่อกข้างซ้ายของตน ดวงตาสีแดงที่หลุบลงต่ำเจือแววกังวล

"ภาพลวงตางั้นเหรอ..." ชูลองพิจารณาถึงความเป็นไปได้นี้โดยที่ไม่ทันสังเกตเห็นท่าทางที่ผิดปกติไปของน้องชาย...เขายังจำทุกสัมผัสอันเนียนนุ่มจากเธอได้ ทั้งยังรู้สึกถึงความร้อนของหญิงสาวที่แผ่ออกมาตลอดเวลาที่เรือนร่างแนบชิดกันได้...แต่ถ้าซูบารุมาเห็นเขาในสภาพโดนเถาวัลย์รัดทั้งตัวจริง ๆ มินาโกะก็ไม่น่าจะอยู่ตรงนี้ได้ตั้งแต่แรก

 _แล้วตอนแรกมันเป็นไงนะ_ _..._

ชูพยายามนึกย้อนไปอีกนิด...เขาจำได้ว่า หญิงสาวบอกว่าไม่รู้ว่าซูบารุตายอย่างไรเพราะตอนเจอกันก็ไม่หายใจแล้ว...คิดได้ดังนั้น ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินก็มองตรงไปยังน้องชายผู้ที่มองตอบกลับมาเช่นกัน เขาเลื่อนมือไปอังอยู่ที่ใต้จมูกของซูบารุโดยไม่สนใจท่าทางที่ผงะออกไปเล็กน้อยของอีกฝ่าย

 _ก็ยังหายใจ_

พลันเขาก็คว้ามือของน้องชายขึ้นมา

"เฮ้ย! อะไรเนี่ย!?" ซูบารุสะบัดมือออกแทบจะทันที แต่นั่นก็เพียงพอที่ชูจะยืนยันได้แล้วว่ามือของน้องชายก็ยังเย็นนิด ๆ ตามแบบฉบับของแวมไพร์อยู่

 _แต่เมื่อกี้_ _...ตัวเธอก็อุ่นจะตาย_ _...สรุปมันเป็นภาพลวงตาแบบสัมผัสได้เหรอวะ_ _?_

คิดแล้ว ชูก็จ้องซูบารุเขม็งด้วยคิดว่าน้องชายที่อยู่ตรงหน้าตอนนี้เป็นตัวจริงหรือเป็นภาพลวงตากันแน่

"แกเป็นภาพลวงตาเปล่าวะ"

ทันทีที่ได้ฟัง สายตาของซูบารุก็เจือแววระอาก่อนจะเอ่ย

"ฉันเป็นตัวจริง" ดวงตาสีแดงมองตรงไปที่พี่ชายแล้วจึงถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่ "แต่เอาเถอะ ตอนแรกฉันก็เป็นงั้นเหมือนกัน...เอาเป็นว่าช่างมัน ตอนนี้ต้องหาพวกที่เหลือก่อน"

พูดจบ ซูบารุก็หันหลังและเดินห่างออกไปสองถึงสามก้าว พลันเขาก็ชะงักแล้วเหลียวหลังมามองพี่ชายคนโตผู้ซึ่งยังคงมีสีหน้าไม่ไว้ใจอย่างเห็นได้ชัด ชายหนุ่มพ่นลมหายใจแรง

"จะคิดว่าฉันเป็นอะไรก็แล้วแต่ละกัน" น้ำเสียงนั้นเจือความหงุดหงิด "ยังไงก็ตามมาก่อน ยืนอยู่อย่างนั้นต่อไปก็เสียเวลาเปล่า"

ชูมอง 'น้องชาย' หรืออาจจะเป็นเพียง 'ภาพน้องชาย' เดินไกลออกไป แล้วจึงตัดสินใจเดินตามไปอย่างช่วยไม่ได้

* * *

 _มันนานมากแล้วนะ_

เรย์จิคิดขณะใช้หลังมือปาดหยาดเหงื่อบริเวณไรผมสีเข้ม เขารู้สึกว่ามันช่างยาวนานเหลือเกินกว่าที่เขาจะมาถึง 'หุบเขาลวงตา' แห่งนี้

 _เจ้าพวกนั้นจะอยู่ในนี้กันไหมนะ_

คิดพลางมองไปยังเส้นทางแบบแคบรอบ ๆ ที่มีเถาวัลย์ติดแน่นราวกับเป็นเครื่องประดับกำแพง ดวงตาสีม่วงอมแดงเหล่มองไปยังไม้เลื้อยเหล่านั้นพลางคิดย้อนถึงเหตุการณ์เมื่อครู่ที่เขาโดนมัดแล้วถูกเหวี่ยงเข้ามาภายในตรงจุดที่เขากำลังยืนอยู่ ณ เวลานี้...อันที่จริง ชายหนุ่มยังมีพลังเหลือมากพอที่จะใช้หายตัวมาที่นี่ได้อย่างรวดเร็ว แต่เพราะลางสังหรณ์บางอย่างบอกเขาว่าตนไม่ควรเสียพลังไปโดยใช่เหตุ

เรย์จิเดินไปตามทางบังคับได้เพียงครู่เดียวก็มาเจอกับทางแยกสี่ทาง เขายืนชะงักงันอยู่ตรงกลาง ดวงตาที่ไร้แว่นเจือแววกึ่งรำคาญกึ่งหงุดหงิดใจบนใบหน้าเรียบเฉยนั้นค่อย ๆ ไล่มองไปยังทุกเส้นทางจากซ้ายไปขวา และย้อนกลับมาจากขวาไปซ้าย...ดวงหน้าคมเริ่มบึ้งตึง ทว่าเพียงไม่นาน เขาก็ตัดสินใจเลือกทางเดินซ้ายสุดโดยอิงจากการเดินตามทางบังคับเมื่อครู่ที่มีแต่เลี้ยวซ้ายหมดทุกโค้ง

ในระหว่างที่เดินเข้าไปในเส้นทางนั้น เรย์จิก็อดประหลาดใจไม่ได้ เพราะยิ่งเดินก็เหมือนมันยิ่งเป็นทางที่ลึกและทอดยาวไปอย่างไม่มีที่สิ้นสุด

 _แปลก_ _...ที่นี่น่าจะเป็นเขาวงกต แต่กลับไม่มีทางแยกอื่นอีกเลยเนี่ยนะ_ _?_

แม้จะคลางแคลงใจ แต่เท้าของเขาก็ยังคงก้าวเดินต่อไป...

* * *

เวลาผ่านไปครู่ใหญ่ ในที่สุดเรย์จิก็เห็นส่วนปลายของแนวกำแพงเถาวัลย์อยู่ลิบ ๆ ซึ่งดูราวกับว่าตรงสุดทางมีพื้นที่โล่ง ๆ รออยู่...เมื่อเห็นดังนั้น เขาก็ก้าวยาว ๆ และว่องไวมากขึ้นเพื่อจะได้ไปถึงจุดนั้นให้เร็วขึ้นอีกด้วยคิดว่า ถ้าตรงนั้นเป็นทางตัน เขาจะได้รีบย้อนกลับออกไปเข้าทางอื่นต่อ

ในที่สุด ชายหนุ่มก็เดินมาจนสุดทางแล้วก็โผล่มาอยู่บริเวณทางตันจริง ๆ โดยแวบแรกนั้น เขาอดแปลกใจไม่ได้ที่บริเวณนี้มันกว้างขวางกว่าที่คาดไว้...จากนั้นดวงตาสีม่วงอมแดงก็กวาดตามองไปรอบ ๆ อย่างรวดเร็ว พลันไปหยุดอยู่ที่กรงเหล็กสีดำขนาดใหญ่กรงหนึ่งตรงอีกมุม คิ้วหนาขมวดเข้าหากันเล็กน้อยด้วยมองเห็นไม่ชัดก่อนจะก้าวไปยังบริเวณนั้น...

เรย์จิอ้าปากค้างในทันทีที่เขามาหยุดยืนอยู่หน้ากรงแข็งแรง เขาไล่มองทุกชีวิตที่แทบจะแหลกสลายคาพื้น...ทั้งหมดเป็นผู้หญิงที่อยู่ในสภาพเปลือยและดูราวกับถูกกระทำชำเราจนจิตใจไม่อยู่กับเนื้อกับตัว...เขากลืนน้ำลายอึกใหญ่ พลันบทสนทนาระหว่างตนกับมินาโกะก็แวบเข้ามาในหัว

 _"พวกเขาไหน" ชายหนุ่มจำได้ว่าเขาถามออกไปทันทีที่เห็นข้อความในกระดาษของปีศาจหนุ่มในทำนองว่าเจ้านั่นจะรอมินาโกะพร้อมกับ 'พวกนั้น'_

 _"ผู้หญิงน่ะ" นั่นคือสิ่งที่เธอตอบในตอนนั้น "พวกที่เคยโดนขังไว้ที่นี่เพื่อ…" แล้วจากนั้นก็ไม่พูดอะไรอีก_

เรย์จิเริ่มปะติดปะต่อเรื่องราวเข้าด้วยกัน แล้วจึงพอเข้าใจได้ว่าผู้หญิงทั้งหมด ณ ที่นี้ น่าจะเป็น 'พวกเขา' ที่มินาโกะและปีศาจหนุ่มพูดถึงนั่นเอง...ทันใดนั้น ริมฝีปากหนาก็หยักยิ้มมุมปาก

 _พวกเธอโชคดีจริง ๆ ที่มีฉันเป็นคนมาเจอ_

เขาคิดแล้วเลื่อนมือข้างหนึ่งขึ้นมาเบื้องหน้า กางนิ้วทั้งห้าพร้อมกับทาบลงบนซี่กรงเหล็กที่ใกล้ที่สุด ดวงตาสีม่วงอมแดงจับจ้องไปยังมือของตน มันค่อย ๆ เปลี่ยนจากสีสวยนั้นกลายมาเป็นสีแดงดุจเลือด

"คลายพันธนาการ" ทันทีที่เสียงทุ้มอันหนักแน่นยิ่งกว่าครั้งไหนเอ่ยขึ้น มวลแสงสีฟ้าอมขาวก็โผล่ขึ้นมาจากอากาศบริเวณรอบมือของเขา ประกายแสงเหล่านั้นค่อย ๆ ไหลไปรวมตัวกันที่กลางฝ่ามือหนาจนแสงเหล่านั้นค่อย ๆ เข้มขึ้นจนกลายเป็นสีน้ำเงินเข้ม ฉับพลันซี่กรงที่อยู่ใต้มือนั้นก็แตกกระจัดกระจายออกไปพร้อม ๆ กันกับที่ซี่กรงส่วนอื่น ๆ ก็สลายไปในเวลาเดียวกัน!

เหล่าหญิงสาวผู้เคยถูกกักขังอยู่เมื่อครู่นั้นต่างหันมามองที่ชายหนุ่มเป็นตาเดียวด้วยใบหน้าที่แตกต่างกันไป มีทั้งสีหน้าที่ดูทึ่ง มีทั้งแววตาที่เจือความสงสัย มีทั้งเสียงร้องอย่างตกใจ และอีกมากมายที่เจ้าตัวเองก็น่าจะทำตัวไม่ถูกเหมือนกันที่จู่ ๆ ก็ได้รับการปลดปล่อยจากการถูกจองจำมาเป็นเวลานานแสนนาน

 _หึ_ _...เท่านี้ก็เรียบร้อย_

คิดพลางลดมือลงพร้อม ๆ กับที่ดวงตาเปลี่ยนกลับเป็นสีม่วงอมแดงดังเดิม...ชายหนุ่มรู้ดีว่าพลังพิเศษของเขานั้นสมควรเก็บเอาไว้ใช้ในยามจำเป็นจริง ๆ เท่านั้นดังเช่นเวลานี้ คิดพลางมองลงเบื้องล่างเล็กน้อย

 _ถ้าเธอรู้จะดีใจไหมนะ_

ภาพของมินาโกะผุดขึ้นในใจ

 _...เธอ_ _...จะยิ้มให้ฉันสักครั้งไหม_ _?_

พลันเขาก็รู้สึกถึงลมกระโชกแรงจากด้านหลังจนทำให้ชายเสื้อโบกสะบัดซึ่งยังความสงสัยแก่เขายิ่งนัก เพราะในเขาวงกตเช่นนี้ไม่น่าจะมีลมเข้ามาได้...ดวงตาสีสวยมองไปยังเหล่าหญิงสาวเบื้องหน้าที่ต่างงอตัวคุดคู้และทำตัวเองให้แนบไปกับพื้นให้มากที่สุดเท่าที่จะทำได้เพื่อที่จะไม่ถูกลมหอบไปทางอื่นเสียก่อน

เพียงเวลาไม่นานพายุขนาดย่อมนี้ก็สงบลง เรย์จิหันไปข้างหลังทันทีแล้วก็ต้องเบิกตากว้างขึ้นเมื่อเห็นว่าแขกที่ไม่ได้รับเชิญยืนกอดอกอยู่ตรงหน้า ดวงตาเรียวยาวสีดำของอีกฝ่ายจ้องเขม็งมาที่เขา ปีกขนาดใหญ่สีเดียวกันค่อย ๆ หุบลง

"แก..." เรย์จิพูดได้แค่นั้นเมื่อโดนขัดขึ้นซะก่อน

"เจ้า..." ปีศาจหนุ่มกล่าวหลังจากที่มองสำรวจสถานการณ์อย่างรวดเร็ว "อยากจะลองดีกับข้าสินะ"

* * *

A/N: ตอนใหม่มาแว้ววว ขอโทษที่มาช้าไปนิดหนึ่งนะคะ (แต่ยังอยู่ในสุดสัปดาห์นาาา) ขอบคุณผู้อ่านทุกท่านที่ยังติดตามและให้กำลังใจกันเสมอมาค่ะ :) )


	36. Chapter 35 Smile

**คำเตือน** **:** เรื่องนี้เป็นเพียงเรื่องที่แต่งขึ้นจากจินตนาการเท่านั้น ขอผู้อ่านโปรดใช้วิจารณญาณในการอ่าน แยกแยะได้ด้วยตนเองว่าเรื่องแต่งก็คือเรื่องแต่ง ไม่ใช่เรื่องจริงในชีวิต และไม่ใช่สิ่งที่ควรเฝ้าฝันว่าจะเกิดขึ้นจริง

 **Disclaimer:** I'm not the owner of "Sailor Moon" or "Diabolik Lovers"

* * *

 **บทที่** **35 รอยยิ้ม**

ดวงตาสีม่วงอมแดงของเรย์จิหรี่ลงเล็กน้อยในขณะจับจ้องไปยังศัตรู ด้วยระยะขนาดนี้แม้จะไม่มีแว่นสายตา เขาก็ยังสามารถเห็นได้ว่าแววตาสีดำของอีกฝ่ายนั้นกำลังวูบไหวไปด้วยอารมณ์โกรธ

"ข้าถามว่า...เจ้าอยากจะลองดีกับข้าใช่ไหม!?" เสียงที่ปกติจะเรียบเฉยของปีศาจหนุ่มนั้นเริ่มแข็งกร้าวขึ้น

"อะไร?" เรย์จิทำเป็นไม่รู้ไม่ชี้ทั้ง ๆ ที่รู้อยู่เต็มอกว่าอีกฝ่ายกำลังพูดถึงเหล่ามนุษย์ผู้หญิงที่เขาเพิ่งจะปลดปล่อยไป "อยากทำอะไรก็ทำ อย่าเสียเวลาดีกว่าน่า" ขาดคำ ชายหนุ่มก็ยิ้มหยันเล็กน้อยและตั้งท่าเตรียมรับทุกการจู่โจม

ปีศาจหนุ่มจ้องแวมไพร์ผิวเผือกตรงหน้านิ่งอยู่เพียงครู่ ทันใดนั้นก็กระโจนเข้าใส่!?

เรย์จิเอี้ยวตัวหลบกรงเล็บหมาป่าได้ทันท่วงทีแล้วหมุนตัวฟาดท่อนขาอัดเต็มแรงเข้าที่หลังของผู้จู่โจม ส่งผลให้ปีศาจหนุ่มเซถลาไปข้างหน้าเล็กน้อย เรย์จิไม่ปล่อยโอกาสให้สูญเปล่า เขาหันกลับมาและรัวหมัดเข้าใส่แนวกระดูกสันหลังตรงกึ่งกลางระหว่างปีกคู่ยักษ์ แล้วปิดด้วยการฮุคเข้าที่ชายโครงจนอีกฝ่ายกระเด็นและไถลไปกับพื้นด้านข้าง

"ฉันไม่อ่อนเหมือนคนอื่นหรอกนะ" พูดจบ เรย์จิก็ส่งเสียงหึในลำคอก่อนจะเพิ่มระดับเสียง "ได้แค่นี้เหรอ...ไม่เท่าไหร่นี่หว่า" สายตาของเขาก็ดูถูกดูแคลนอีกฝ่ายไม่แพ้น้ำเสียง

พลันปีศาจหนุ่มก็ผลุงตัวขึ้นตีลังกากลับหลัง เมื่อตั้งหลักได้ก็ปรี่เข้าใส่ชายหนุ่ม เรย์จิเบี่ยงตัวหลบทันฉิวเฉียดก่อนที่เล็บแหลมคมจะจิกจ้วงลงไปในดวงตาคู่สวย และยังไม่ทันที่เขาจะหันกลับไป ฉับพลันเท้าหนาหนักของอีกฝ่ายก็ยันเข้าที่กลางแผ่นหลังของชายหนุ่มอย่างแรง

"กรี๊ด!" เหล่าหญิงสาวต่างหวีดร้องพลางถลาไปคนละทิศคนละทางเมื่อแวมไพร์หนุ่มที่ช่วยพวกตนเมื่อครู่ลอยหวือมากระแทกกับแนวรั้วเถาวัลย์เหนือศีรษะพวกเธอไปเพียงคืบ หญิงสาวส่วนหนึ่งนั้นเบิกตาโพลงมองชายหนุ่มอย่างเป็นห่วงระคนตกใจ ในขณะที่อีกจำนวนหนึ่งนั้นจับจ้องไปยังปีศาจหนุ่มผู้กักขังหน่วงเหนี่ยวพวกเธอมานานหลายปีดีดัก

"อั่ก!" เรย์จิกระอักเลือดออกมาเล็กน้อยในขณะที่ร่างค่อย ๆ ร่วงหล่นเข่าทรุดลงกับพื้น ใบหน้าที่มีเหงื่อผุดพราวไปทั่วนั้นยิ่งเผือดสีลงไปอีก ดวงตาสีม่วงอมแดงเงยขึ้นมองปีศาจหนุ่มผู้ซึ่งแสยะยิ้มและกำลังย่างสามขุมตรงมาทางเขา

"ถอยไป" ชายหนุ่มบอกหญิงสาวที่นั่งอยู่ใกล้ ๆ พลางใช้มือดันหัวไหล่บางออกห่าง เธอเข้าใจได้ในทันทีจึงรีบหลบฉากออกไป...เรย์จิใช้หลังมือข้างหนึ่งปาดคราบเลือดที่มุมปาก แล้วจึงยันตัวลุกขึ้นพลางสูดลมหายใจเข้าออกลึกยาว จากนั้นก็กำหมัดแน่นและยกขึ้นมาตั้งการ์ด...เมื่อศัตรูอยู่ห่างออกไปเพียงระยะประมาณสามเมตร ทุกอย่างก็นิ่งสงบ...ทันใดนั้น ปีศาจหนุ่มก็โผบินขึ้นไปข้างบน เรย์จิแหงนหน้ามองตามทันที ฝ่ายนั้นหายไปอยู่ชั่วอึดใจแล้วจึงร่อนลงมาพร้อมหมุนตัวด้วยความเร็วที่ไม่สามารถประเมินด้วยสายตาได้ ชายหนุ่มเห็นท่าไม่ดีจึงรีบกระโดดม้วนตัวหลบไปอีกทางทันควันและรอฟังเสียงกระแทกอย่างรุนแรง ทว่ากลับไม่มีเสียงใด ๆ พอเขาหันกลับไปมองก็เห็นปีศาจหนุ่มที่กำลังจะร่อนลงหัวทิ่มพื้นนั้น หักทิศทางได้ในทันทีและพุ่งตรงมาหาเขาในแนวราบพลันใช้ท้องแขนเกี่ยวคอและลากร่างแวมไพร์หนุ่มให้ลอยขึ้นและขนานไปกับพื้น เพียงเวลาชั่ววินาที แผ่นหลังของชายหนุ่มก็รวดร้าวไปทั้งแถบเมื่อโดนเหวี่ยงเข้าใส่แนวกำแพงเถาวัลย์อีกครั้งพร้อม ๆ กันกับที่อีกฝ่ายคลายพันธนาการออก เรย์จิทรุดตัวลงและสำลักออกมาเป็นเลือดหย่อมนึง มือของชายหนุ่มเริ่มสั่นเทาเพราะความเจ็บปวดจากการถูกซ้ำแผลเดิม ดวงตาพลันพร่าเลือนแวบหนึ่งก่อนที่เขาจะสะบัดศีรษะอย่างแรงจนพอมองเห็นทัศนียภาพที่ชัดเจนเช่นเดิมอีกครั้ง

 _ยัง_ _...มันยังไม่จบแค่นี้หรอก_

เรย์จิคิดในขณะที่มีภาพของหญิงสาวผู้มีเรือนผมสีทองยาวสลวยปรากฏขึ้นในใจ

 _ถ้าผ่านตรงนี้ไปไม่ได้_ _...ก็คงไม่ได้เจอเธออีก_

เขาขบกรามเล็กน้อยก่อนจะยันตัวเองขึ้น แล้วจึงสะบัดมือและเท้าทั้งสองข้างสลับไปมาพลางบิดคอเล็กน้อย จากนั้นจึงตั้งการ์ดขึ้นอีกครั้ง ดวงตาสีม่วงอมแดงจ้องเขม็งไปยังอีกฝ่ายผู้ซึ่งกำลังยักคิ้วข้างหนึ่งให้อย่างท้าทาย พลันแววตาคู่สวยก็มีประกายวาวโรจน์ก่อนจะเป็นฝ่ายบุกเข้าไปเอง!

ทันทีที่เรย์จิประชิดตัวได้ เขาก็เงื้อหมัดเข้าใส่ใบหน้าคมของปีศาจหนุ่ม ทว่าพลาด พลันอีกฝ่ายก็ใช้ช่องโหว่นี้กรีดกรงเล็บหมาป่าลงกลางหลังชายหนุ่มจนร้องเสียงหลง เลือดสีสดกระเซ็นออกมาเป็นแนวยาวจากรอยกรีดลึกนั้น แต่เรย์จิยังไม่ยอมแพ้ เขาหมุนตัวกลับมาและเกี่ยวขาเข้าที่ลำคอของศัตรูจนทำให้ล้มลงไปกองกับพื้นได้! จากนั้นก็ง้างเขี้ยวคมแล้วฝังลงไปที่ต้นคอของอีกฝ่ายทันที ทว่าไม่ทันไร ปีศาจหนุ่มก็สะบัดร่างออกจากคมเขี้ยวนั้นได้พร้อม ๆ กับที่กระโดดถอยออกไปตั้งหลักเพียงเล็กน้อยพลางมองไปยังแวมไพร์ที่ยังตั้งตัวไม่ติด ดวงตาเรียวยาวสีดำเบิกกว้างขึ้นและมีประกายแวววาวเจืออยู่ในนั้นมากกว่าปกติ เขาจับจ้องทุกอิริยาบถของเรย์จิและรออย่างมาดหมาย

ท่อนขาแกร่งของเรย์จิที่ยันตัวเองขึ้นอีกครั้งนั้นเริ่มสั่นเทา อีกทั้งยังรู้สึกวิงเวียนเล็กน้อยพร้อมกันกับที่เรี่ยวแรงเริ่มหดหายไปเรื่อย ๆ ซึ่งนั่นก็ไม่น่าแปลกใจเลยเพราะของเหลวสีแดงเข้มยังคงไหลออกมาจากรอยกรีดลึกที่แผ่นหลังอย่างไม่มีทีท่าว่าจะหยุด...ทันทีที่ชายหนุ่มทรงตัวได้ เขาก็เงยไปมองด้านหน้าพลันสบกับดวงตาสีดำขลับที่จับจ้องรอเขาอยู่แล้ว ทันใดนั้น ร่างทั้งร่างก็เริ่มไร้ความรู้สึก ราวกับจู่ ๆ ก็มีอาการชาที่แล่นพล่านไปทั่วทุกอณูร่างกาย ในขณะที่สติของเขาก็เริ่มไม่อยู่กับตัว เหมือนกับว่าอะไรบางอย่างกำลังพยายามกระชากสติสัมปชัญญะของเขาออกไปจากร่าง

 _มันอะไรวะเนี่ย_ _!?_

เรย์จิสะบัดศีรษะอย่างแรง ทว่าในครั้งนี้มันกลับไม่ได้ผล...แล้วเขาก็ยังไม่เข้าใจตัวเองว่าทำไมถึงละสายตาออกจากดวงตาสีดำขลับนั้นไม่ได้...ในระหว่างที่ไม่สามารถถอนสายตาออกจากตรงนั้นได้ เขาก็เห็นว่าดวงหน้าคมของศัตรูเริ่มแสยะยิ้มราวกับกำลังสะใจกับอะไรบางอย่าง...เรย์จิขมวดคิ้วอย่างเสียมิได้ เขารู้สึกคุ้น ๆ กับเหตุการณ์ลักษณะนี้อย่างบอกไม่ถูก มันเหมือนว่าเขาเคยได้ฟังเรื่องราวเช่นนี้มาก่อน...ในระหว่างที่ยังขบคิดอยู่นั้น ชายหนุ่มไม่รู้ตัวเลยว่าเข่าทั้งสองข้างของตนทรุดลงกับพื้นไปแล้ว

เรย์จิมองอีกฝ่ายที่กำลังเดินเข้ามาหาเขาอย่างสบายอารมณ์...เพียงแค่อึดใจเดียว ปีศาจหนุ่มก็เข้าถึงตัวเขาแล้วใช้มือหนาจิกรวงผมสีเข้มแล้วยกชายหนุ่มขึ้นจนลอยสูงเหนือพื้น

"ฝีมือไม่เลว" ดวงตาสีดำมองลึกเข้าไปในดวงตาคู่สวย "เจ้า...สนใจมาอยู่กับข้าไหม"

เมื่อปีศาจหนุ่มเห็นว่าอีกฝ่ายไม่ตอบอะไร เขาก็ไม่ได้แปลกใจเท่าไรนัก เพราะคนที่กึ่ง ๆ จะตกอยู่ในภวังค์เช่นนี้จะโต้ตอบได้ช้ากว่าคนปกติทั่วไป

 _เจ้านี่มันเก่งกว่าที่ข้าคิด_ _...เพราะมันเป็นแวมไพร์_ _?_

ปีศาจหนุ่มทบทวนเรื่องราวในหัว เขาจำได้ว่าตอนที่บุกไปยังคฤหาสน์ซาคามากินั้น ตนก็ใช้ 'ดวงตาภวังค์' คู่นี้ทำให้อโฟรไดท์หยุดต่อต้าน แล้วจึงรวบตัวเธอและพาออกไปจากคฤหาสน์ได้อย่างง่ายดาย...เมื่อคิดถึงตอนนั้น คิ้วเรียวก็ขมวดเข้าหากันเล็กน้อย

 _มันคงจะง่ายกว่านี้ถ้าไม่เจอเจ้าบ้านั่นซะก่อน_ _...มันบ้าจริง ๆ นะนั่น_

เขาคิดถึงซูบารุ...แวมไพร์หนุ่มผู้มีรวงผมสีเงินที่ตะโกนโหวกเหวกอย่างบ้าคลั่งพลางพยายามดึงสติของหญิงสาว แล้วก็กระโจนออกนอกหน้าต่างตามเธอและเขามาทันทีโดยไม่ลังเล

 _แต่กับเจ้านี่มันไม่เหมือนกัน_

ดวงตาสีดำปรายตามองแวมไพร์หนุ่มตรงหน้าผู้ซึ่งยังไม่ตอบอะไรอีกครั้ง

 _น่าจะใช้มันทำอะไรอย่างอื่นได้อีก_

"เอ้า ว่าไง" ปีศาจหนุ่มย้ำคำถามอีกครั้งพลางขยุ้มเรือนผมสีเข้มของอีกฝ่ายเล็กน้อย "ข้ารู้ว่าเจ้าชอบนาง"

ขาดคำของลูกครึ่งปีศาจ ดวงตาของเรย์จิก็เหลือบไปเห็นมินาโกะในชุดเสื้อยืดสีดำแขนสั้นเดินมาจากข้างหน้าไกลลิบ แล้วมาคล้องแขนเข้ากับปีศาจหนุ่ม

"ตอนนี้นางก็เป็นของข้าแล้ว...เจ้าจะมาร่วมกับข้าไหมล่ะ" น้ำเสียงนั้นราบเรียบค่อนไปทางดุดัน แต่น่าแปลก...ที่เรย์จิกลับรู้สึกว่ามันน่าฟังเสียเหลือเกิน

"ฉัน..." ดวงตาสีม่วงอมแดงจับจ้องไปยังหญิงสาวตรงหน้า

"หืม...ว่าไง?" พูดจบ ปีศาจหนุ่มก็หันไปพรมจูบที่พวงแก้มระเรื่อของหญิงสาว

"...ฉัน..." เรย์จิรู้สึกว่าข้อเสนอนั้นมันช่างเย้ายวนใจเกินกว่าที่ควรจะเป็น เหมือนจิตใต้สำนึกของเขาจะรู้ว่ามันฟังดูไร้สาระ แต่ความคิดอีกส่วนหนึ่งนั้นเสมือนกำลังถูกชักนำให้ตอบรับข้อเสนอนั้น...พลันเขาก็เห็นหญิงสาวหัวเราะคิกคักในขณะที่บดเบียดเรือนร่างเข้ากับแขนข้างที่ว่างของปีศาจหนุ่ม ภาพนั้นทำให้ดวงตาสีม่วงอมแดงเบิกกว้างขึ้นกะทันหัน

 _ไม่_ _...ไม่ใช่แล้ว_

สมองของเขากำลังร้องเตือนว่าสิ่งที่เห็นอยู่ตรงหน้าไม่ใช่สิ่งที่ควรจะเป็น

 _มันมีอะไรบางอย่างผิดเพี้ยนไป_

เขาจับจ้องไปที่หญิงสาวอย่างไม่วางตา...ยิ่งมองเธอนานเท่าไร ความรู้สึกรังเกียจอย่างประหลาดก็ยิ่งปะทุขึ้นในใจ

 _ไม่ใช่_

ชายหนุ่มสำรวจอากัปกิริยาของมินาโกะคนนี้ เธอดูกระดี๊กระด๊ากับผู้ชายมากจนเกินไป...แล้วยิ่งไปกว่านั้น กับ 'ปีศาจหนุ่ม' คนนี้น่ะหรือ?

 _ไม่_ _...นี่ไม่ใช่เธอ_

"เธอไม่ใช่คนแบบนี้" นี่คือคำพูดแรกที่เรย์จิเปล่งออกมาในช่วงหลายนาทีนี้

ปีศาจหนุ่มเลิกคิ้วขึ้นเล็กน้อยและไม่พูดอะไร ราวกับกำลังรอฟังสิ่งที่อีกฝ่ายจะพูดต่อไป

"นี่ไม่ใช่เรื่องจริง!" เสียงของเขาแข็งกร้าวขึ้น "ฉันไม่รับข้อเสนอของคนอย่างแก!" พลันเรย์จิก็รวบรวมเรี่ยวแรง ยกขาขึ้นและยันเข้าที่กลางลิ้นปี่ปีศาจหนุ่มเต็มแรง! มือหนาคลายออกจากกรวงผมเขาทันที เรย์จิที่ร่วงลงมาข้างล่างก็ย่อตัวลงเล็กน้อยพลางรับแรงกระแทก ใบหน้าของเขาเหยเก ซึ่งแม้ความสูงที่เขาตกลงมาจะน้อยนิด แต่เพราะบาดแผลลึกกลางหลังที่มีอยู่จึงทำให้สภาพร่างกายของเขาต้องแบกรับความเจ็บปวดเกินปกติ

"อ๊าก!" เสียงร้องโหยหวนของปีศาจหนุ่มทำให้เรย์จิหันไปมองทันที และภาพที่เห็นก็ยังความตกใจให้เขายิ่งนัก เมื่อปีศาจหนุ่มใช้มือกุมดวงตาเอาไว้ โดยมีของเหลวสีดำไหลออกมาจากบริเวณหางตาทั้งสองข้าง

"เจ้า!" ปีศาจหนุ่มชี้มาทางเขาและมองด้วยแววตาดำสนิท "เจ้าทำลายภาพมายาข้าด้วยตัวเองได้ไงกัน!?"

"หึ" เรย์จิเดินโซซัดโซเซไปทางศัตรู "ไม่เห็นจะยาก"

 _เพราะเธอไม่ใช่คนแบบนี้_ _...และ_ _..._

เขานึกถึงลักษณะรอยยิ้มเจ้าเล่ห์และดูหว่านเสน่ห์ไปในคราวเดียวกันของมินาโกะที่เขาเพิ่งเห็นเมื่อครู่

 _เธอไม่ยิ้มแบบนั้น_

พลันภาพของหญิงสาวที่ยิ้มอย่างอ่อนโยนให้กับซูบารุที่ปากถ้ำก็แวบขึ้นมาในหัว...ยิ้มนั้นช่างสวยงาม และเป็นรอยยิ้มที่เขาปรารถนาจะได้รับมันสักครั้งหนึ่งก็ยังดี...แค่ครั้งเดียวก็พอ...

"เจ้า!" น้ำเสียงที่เกรี้ยวกราดยิ่งกว่าเดิมของปีศาจหนุ่ม ดึงสติของเขาให้กลับมาสู่โลกแห่งความเป็นจริง "เจ้าต้องชดใช้!"

ทันใดนั้น ปีศาจหนุ่มก็ทะยานเข้ามาอย่างว่องไวยิ่งกว่าครั้งไหน เขาสีดำแหลมคมตรงศีรษะนั้นพุ่งตรงเข้ามาใกล้ชายหนุ่มอย่างรวดเร็ว...

ฉึก!

รู้ตัวอีกที คมแหลมของเขาทั้งสองก็ทิ่มแทงลึกเข้าไปในร่างของแวมไพร์ ข้างหนึ่งนั้นแทงเข้าไปยังลิ้นปี่ ส่วนอีกข้าง...ปักตรงบริเวณหัวใจพอดิบพอดี

เรย์จิลมหายใจขาดห้วงไปเล็กน้อย ดวงตาสีม่วงอมแดงเบิกโพลงในขณะที่ก้มมองดูสถานการณ์...และยังไม่ทันเรียบเรียงความคิดได้ทัน ผู้จู่โจมก็ถอนเขาทั้งสองออกจากร่าง พลันหยาดเลือดสีแดงเข้มก็สาดกระเซ็นออกมาจากบาดแผลเป็นรูกลวงทั้งสองจุด พร้อม ๆ กันกับที่ชายหนุ่มทรุดลงกับพื้นและนอนคว่ำทั้ง ๆ อย่างนั้น

เรย์จิรู้สึกถึงของเหลวที่ไหลรวมไปยังจุดเดียวและกำลังถ่ายเทออกจากร่างกาย มือทั้งสองข้างที่แนบไปกับพื้นนั้นรู้สึกชาและเย็นเยียบขึ้นมากะทันหัน

 _ฉัน_ _...นี่ฉัน_ _...กำลังจะตายงั้นเหรอ_ _?_

พลันความเจ็บปวดก็ถาโถมเข้าใส่ราวกับถูกลูกธนูหลายร้อยหลายพันดอกพุ่งเข้ามายังจุดเดียว ใบหน้าของเขาบิดเบี้ยวด้วยความทรมานก่อนจะกระอักเลือดออกมา

"สาสมแล้ว" เสียงทุ้มเอ่ยขึ้น ดวงตาสีดำสนิทที่ยังคงมีของเหลวสีเดียวกันไหลเป็นทางจนอาบแก้มนั้น จับจ้องไปที่แวมไพร์หนุ่มผู้กองอยู่แทบเท้า "ข้าจะช่วยให้เจ้าไม่ต้องทรมานอีกต่อไป" พูดจบ ปีศาจหนุ่มก็ยกขาขึ้นมาเหนือศีรษะของอีกฝ่ายที่ไม่สามารถต่อต้านอะไรได้อีก ดวงตาดำวาววับอย่างมาดหมาย

"Crescent Beam!"

เสียงนั้นดึงความสนใจของเขาได้ทันที ปีศาจหนุ่มหันไปทางต้นเสียงแล้วก็พบกับลำแสงสีทองที่กำลังพุ่งมาทางตน เขาหงายตัวหลบไปด้านหลังได้อย่างหวุดหวิดก่อนที่แสงนั้นจะเจาะขมับเขาจนกลวงโบ๋ จากนั้นจึงหันไปทางเดิมอีกครั้ง

"อโฟรไดท์" ปีศาจหนุ่มเข่นเขี้ยวเคี้ยวฟันเมื่อเห็นว่าหญิงสาวผู้ที่ต่อกรกับเขาเมื่อครู่นั้น บัดนี้ดูจะมีรังสีของพลังที่แข็งแกร่งบางอย่างแผ่ออกมารอบตัวอย่างเห็นได้ชัด

เซเลอร์วีนัสมองไปยังชายหนุ่มผู้นอนคว่ำอยู่กับพื้น ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินสวยหรี่ลงเล็กน้อยอย่างพยายามเพ่งมอง

 _นั่นมัน_ _..._

หญิงสาวเลิกคิ้วขึ้นเล็กน้อย

"เรย์จิ!?" ดวงตากลมโตเบิกโพลงเมื่อตระหนักถึงสภาพร่อแร่ของแวมไพร์หนุ่ม "นายทำอะไรเขา!?" กล่าวจบเธอก็วิ่งตรงไปทางนั้น ทว่าปีศาจหนุ่มก็มาขวางทางเข้าซะก่อน

"หลีกไป!" หญิงสาวคว้าหมับเข้าที่สายโซ่คล้องเอวแล้วกระชากมันออกมาตวัดใส่ศัตรูตรงหน้าอย่างไม่ลังเล

"โอ๊ะ!" เขาเบี่ยงตัวหลบทัน "มันอันตรายนะสาวน้อย" ขาดคำ ปีศาจหนุ่มก็เงื้อกรงเล็บขึ้นหมายจะทึ้งและฉีกกระชากผิวนวลออกเป็นชิ้น ๆ ทว่าเซเลอร์วีนัสไวกว่า เธอม้วนตัวหลบไปด้านข้างแล้วจึงลุกขึ้นมาตั้งหลักพร้อม ๆ กับดึงสายโซ่นั้นให้ตึงด้วยสองมือ ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินสวยเหลือบมองไปยังแวมไพร์หนุ่มผู้นอนพังพาบอยู่เบื้องหน้าเยื้องไปไม่ไกลนัก

 _อย่าเพิ่งเป็นอะไรนะเรย์จิ_

คิดพลางเตรียมตั้งรับทุกการโจมตีของอีกฝ่าย

* * *

 _เมื่อกี้_ _...เสียงเธอหรือเปล่า_

เรย์จิคิด...เขารู้สึกเหมือนได้ยินเสียงหวานคุ้นหูเรียกชื่อตน ชายหนุ่มพยายามจะลืมตาขึ้นมาแต่หนังตาช่างหนักเหลือเกิน

 _แล้วนั่นเสียงอะไร_

เขาได้ยินเสียงเหมือนเส้นโลหะบางอย่างกระทบพื้นเสียงดัง...แล้วจึงพยายามลืมตาขึ้นอีกรอบ ทว่าเปลือกตาก็ยังคงปิดสนิท

"อย่าหวังว่าฉันจะยอมให้นายประชิดตัวฉันได้...Crescent Beam!"

 _นั่นมัน_ _...เสียงเธอจริง ๆ ด้วย_

ชายหนุ่มรู้สึกเหมือนมีอะไรบางอย่างโฉบเหนือศีรษะไปไม่ไกลนัก มันเร็วมากขนาดที่ทำให้สายลมวูบไหวจนเขารู้สึกได้

 _...อยากเห็นจัง_ _..._

เปลือกตาที่หนาหนักเริ่มขยับเล็กน้อย...ความเจ็บปวดจากบริเวณลิ้นปี่และหลังมันหายไปตั้งแต่เมื่อไรเขาก็ไม่ทันสังเกต...ในตอนนี้ชายหนุ่มไม่รู้สึกถึงความเจ็บปวดใด ๆ เลยแม้แต่นิด ราวกับว่าเขาไม่เคยบาดเจ็บเลยด้วยซ้ำ

"อ๊าก! ...อโฟรไดท์...เจ้า!"

เสียงทุ้มคุ้นหูนั้นยิ่งส่งผลให้เขาต้องพยายามลืมตาขึ้นให้ได้

 _เธอ_ _...กำลังสู้กับมัน_

ใบหน้าของปีศาจหนุ่มแวบเข้ามาในหัวพร้อม ๆ กันกับภาพที่ชายหนุ่มเห็นเป็นครั้งสุดท้ายว่าเขาทั้งสองข้างของลูกครึ่งปีศาจแทงสวบเข้าไปในกาย...ทันใดนั้น ดวงตาสีม่วงอมแดงก็ปรือขึ้นเล็กน้อยได้สำเร็จพลางปรับสายตาอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง ชายหนุ่มไม่สามารถขยับเขยื้อนร่างกายได้เลย มันหนักอึ้งราวกับหินผาก็ไม่ปาน เขาจึงทำได้เพียงเคลื่อนสายตาไปตามทิศทางต่าง ๆ เท่าที่จะพอมองเห็นจากท่านอนคว่ำศีรษะหันไปด้านข้าง เพียงไม่นาน หญิงสาวผู้มีรวงผมสีทองสุกสว่างก็ปรากฏขึ้นในสายตาของเขา เธอกำลังต่อสู้อยู่...

 _...มินาโกะ_ _..._

* * *

 _อึดชะมัด_ _!_

เซเลอร์วีนัสหอบแฮ่กในขณะที่มือยังคงกำโซ่โลหะเอาไว้ พลันอีกฝ่ายก็ถลาเข้าใส่เธออีกครั้ง

"Venus Love Me Chain!" พลังเปลวแสงที่หล่อหลอมเป็นรูปหัวใจสีทองก็ไหลออกมาเป็นสายจากฝ่ามือข้างหนึ่งของหญิงสาวแล้วพุ่งเข้าไปที่กลางหน้าผากปีศาจหนุ่ม ส่งผลให้อีกฝ่ายเสียหลักหงายหลังไป เธอไม่รอเช้า เข้าประชิดตัวศัตรูทันที มือข้างหนึ่งชี้นิ้วขึ้นฟ้า

 _จบกันสักทีนะ_

"Crescent…" ลำแสงสีทองไหลมารวมเป็นวงอยู่ที่นิ้วชี้ ฉับพลันปีศาจหนุ่มก็กระเด้งตัวขึ้นมาและล็อกคอหญิงสาว จากนั้นก็ประทับฝ่ามือข้างหนึ่งเข้าที่ใบหน้าของเธอ

 _ไม่_ _!_

หญิงสาวได้แต่กรีดร้องในลำคอเมื่อมือหนานั้นทาบทับทุกอณูบนใบหน้าของเธอ...ความร้อนผ่าวเฉกเช่นเมื่อคราวนั้นไหลผ่านจากฝ่ามือเข้าสู่ร่างกายของหญิงสาว

 _มันจะไม่มีครั้งที่สอง_ _!_

เธอใช้มือข้างหนึ่งยึดข้อมือเขาไว้ แล้วใช้มืออีกข้างชี้นิ้วไปที่ใต้ข้อมือนั้น

 _Crescent…_

เธอบริกรรมคาถาในใจอย่างไม่มั่นใจนัก แต่พอรู้สึกถึงไอร้อนที่มารวมตัวกันที่นิ้วก็มั่นใจมากขั้น

 _Beam!_

ทันใดนั้นลำแสงสีเหลืองทองก็พุ่งเป็นแนวตรง เสยข้อมือของปีศาจหนุ่มทะลุขึ้นไปถึงปลายนิ้วจนเสียงทุ้มส่งเสียงร้องกังวานทั่ว! เซเลอร์วีนัสพลิกตัวออกมาจากจุดนั้นพลางหอบหายใจ แล้วจึงหันกลับไปมองศัตรูของเธอผู้กำลังกุมมือที่มีรูโบ๋เล็ก ๆ ของตัวเองอยู่ พลันบริเวณฝ่ามือนั้นก็มีไอควันบางอย่างปรากฏขึ้น...หญิงสาวจ้องไปยังกลุ่มควันขนาดย่อมนั้น มันค่อย ๆ แปรเปลี่ยนเป็นกลุ่มก้อนใหญ่...ทันใดนั้น ไอควันทั้งหมดก็พวยพุ่งขึ้นสู่ด้านบนท่ามกลางความตกใจของเซเลอร์วีนัส แล้วมันก็แหวกอากาศกลับลงมาข้างล่างพร้อม ๆ กับพุ่งเข้าไปในปากของหญิงสาว!? เธอล้มลงกับพื้นในขณะที่ยังรับควันกลุ่มนั้นเข้าไปในร่างกายอย่างไม่ทันตั้งตัวจนไอนั้นจางหายไปจนหมด หญิงสาวรู้สึกมึนงงและจับต้นชนปลายไม่ถูก ทว่าในเมื่อตอนนี้มันยังไม่มีผลข้างเคียงใด ๆ เธอก็ต้องสู้กับปีศาจหนุ่มให้รู้ดำรู้แดงให้เร็วที่สุดเท่าที่ทำได้! คิดได้ดังนั้นจึงหันกลับไปยังศัตรู ทว่าอีกฝ่ายกลับดูย่ำแย่กว่าเดิมจนน่าตกใจ เพราะเมื่อควันทั้งหมดจางหายไปจากการที่มันพุ่งเข้ามาในร่างกายหญิงสาวแล้ว มือของเขากลับกลายเป็นเสมือนชนวนจุดไฟ เพราะบัดนี้เปลวไฟวูบไหวมันลุกท่วมไปทั้งมือราวกับถูกไฟคลอกเฉพาะส่วนนั้น!?

 _นั่นมันอะไร_ _...!?_

เสียงร้องโหยหวนของปีศาจหนุ่มก้องสะท้อนไปทั่วบริเวณ ในขณะเดียวกัน แนวกำแพงเถาวัลย์ก็ดูจะคลายสถานะจากของแข็งมาเป็นของเหลวกะทันหัน มันค่อย ๆ ละลายลงไปที่พื้นต่อหน้าต่อตาเซเลอร์วีนัส

"เจ้า..." ดวงตาเรียวยาวสีดำเริ่มมีไอร้อนแผ่ซ่านออกมาโดยรอบ "ข้าจะกลับมาฆ่าเจ้า!" ขาดคำ ปีศาจหนุ่มก็โผบินขึ้นฟ้าแล้วแหวกแนวรั้วที่กำลังละลายอยู่อย่างง่ายดายท่ามกลางความงุนงงของหญิงสาว

 _เมื่อกี้มันอะไร_ _..._

เธอมองไปโดยรอบอย่างไม่แน่ใจ

 _แล้วควันนั่น_ _...มันเข้ามาในตัวฉัน_ _..._

แม้จะยังรู้สึกกังวล แต่เซเลอร์วีนัสก็ยังจำได้ว่าอะไรที่สำคัญที่สุดในตอนนี้...เธอหันกลับแล้ววิ่งไปทางเรย์จิที่นอนกองอยู่กับพื้นพลันต้องตกใจเมื่อเห็นสภาพของเขาอย่างใกล้ชิด...แผ่นหลังเต็มไปด้วยรอยกรีดลึกเปรอะเปื้อนไปด้วยคราบเลือดทั่วบริเวณ...หญิงสาวนั่งลงแล้วค่อย ๆ พลิกตัวเขามาให้นอนหนุนตักตัวเอง ทันใดนั้นเธอก็แทบหยุดหายใจเมื่อเห็นว่ามีรอยกลวงโบ๋สองรอยอยู่บนแผ่นอกเขา ซึ่งแม้มันจะยังไม่ทะลุไปถึงข้างหลังแต่ก็ลึกมากทีเดียว และที่สำคัญคือ...หนึ่งในสองรอยนั้นเจาะผ่ากลางหัวใจของเขาพอดิบพอี

"...เรย์จิ..." เสียงของหญิงสาวสั่นเล็กน้อย ใจของเธอร่วงหล่นไปยังตาตุ่มเมื่อเห็นแผลฉกรรจ์นั้น

เรย์จิมองสาวสวยตรงหน้าด้วยแววตาที่ไร้ซึ่งประกายใด ๆ ก่อนเอ่ย...

"เธอ..."

 _สู้เสร็จแล้วใช่ไหม_ _...ปลอดภัยดีหรือเปล่า บาดเจ็บตรงไหนไหม_

"...ว่าไง..." เธอเริ่มรู้สึกร้อนที่ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินสวย หญิงสาวเห็นเขาพยายามยกมือขึ้นมาหา เธอจึงจับมือของเขาเอาไว้พลางบีบเบา ๆ

"ตัวจริง...ใช่ไหม" เขาไม่แน่ใจเท่าไรนักว่าคนตรงหน้าตอนนี้เป็นตัวจริงหรือภาพลวงตา ซึ่งแม้หญิงสาวจะพยักหน้าแผ่วเบาให้เขา ชายหนุ่มก็ยังอดเคลือบแคลงใจไม่ได้อยู่ดี...แต่...ไม่ว่าเธอจะเป็นตัวจริงหรือไม่ เขาจะขอพูดทุกอย่างในตอนนี้ ด้วยรู้ตัวดีว่าเวลาของเขาคงเหลือไม่มากแล้ว...

"ขอโทษ"

 _สำหรับทุกสิ่งทุกอย่าง_

ชายหนุ่มนึกย้อนไปถึงช่วงแรก ๆ ที่เขาไม่เคยทำดีกับเธอเลย ทั้งพูดจาร้าย ๆ ใส่ ทั้งบีบบังคับ ทั้งฝืนใจเธอ...

"ไม่เป็นไรหรอก" อันที่จริง ถ้าถามว่าในตอนนั้นเธอโกรธและเกลียดเขาไหม...ใช่ เธอทั้งโกรธทั้งเกลียดเขา แต่ก็ต้องยอมรับว่าชายหนุ่มผู้นี้ก็มีมุมดี ๆ อยู่บ้าง อย่างในตอนนั้น ที่เขาเป็นคนดูแลเธอทั้งคืนหลังจากเพิ่งโดนซูบารุดูดเลือดมาอย่างหนัก

 _'แข็งใจไว้นะ' จริง ๆ ฉันอยากจะพูดคำนี้_ _...แต่_ _..._

หญิงสาวคิดถึงความเป็นจริง ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินไล่มองสำรวจชายหนุ่มอีกครั้ง เธอรู้ดีว่าบาดแผลขนาดนี้นั้น ยากที่จะรักษาได้...เธอรู้ เพราะเคยอยู่ในสถานการณ์เช่นนี้มาหลายต่อหลายครั้งแล้ว...

"ช่วย...ยะ..."

"อะไรนะ" เสียงของชายหนุ่มตรงหน้าดึงเธอออกมาจากภวังค์ หญิงสาวก้มลงเอียงหูเข้าไปใกล้เขามากขึ้น

"...ยิ้ม..." เสียงนั้นเริ่มแผ่วลงเล็กน้อย ก่อนจะสูดหายใจเข้าสั้น ๆ หลายครั้ง "ยิ้มให้ฉัน...ได้ไหม"

 _ช่วยยิ้มให้ฉันสักครั้ง_

เสียงขาดห้วงนั้นกับคำพูดที่ไม่คาดคิด ทำให้น้ำใส ๆ ไหลรินออกมาจากดวงตากลมโตแทบจะพร้อม ๆ กันกับที่เธอพยักหน้า...หญิงสาวสบตาอีกฝ่าย แล้วจึงคลี่ยิ้มออกมาจากใจด้วยความรู้สึกขอบคุณ

เรย์จิมองรอยยิ้มนั้นนิ่ง มันช่างเป็นยิ้มที่งดงามมากเหลือเกิน...มากจนเขาอยากจะเก็บภาพนี้เอาไว้ในใจตลอดไป...ชายหนุ่มกระชับมือหญิงสาวเล็กน้อยก่อนจะส่งยิ้มอย่างไร้เรี่ยวแรงให้เธอ

นั่นเป็นครั้งแรกที่มินาโกะเห็นรอยยิ้มบางเบาของเรย์จิ และเป็นครั้งสุดท้ายที่เธอได้เห็นดวงตาสีม่วงอมแดงแสนสวย...ก่อนที่มันจะปิดสนิทไปตลอดกาล

* * *

A/N: ในที่สุด ภาคย่อย "หุบเขาลวงตา" ก็ดำเนินมาถึงตอนจบแล้วนะคะ (ในตอนหน้าจะกล่าวถึงเพียงเล็กน้อย) ผู้เขียนขออภัยท่านผู้อ่านที่มาอัปช้ามากและไม่ได้แจ้งในหน้านิยายนะคะ ด้วยเกรงว่ามันจะรกเกินไป (เพราะแจ้งบ่อย) จึงตัดสินใจแจ้งแค่ในหน้า Facebook Page เท่านั้น (สามารถกดไลค์เอาไว้เพื่อรับฟังข่าวสารต่าง ๆ ได้นะคะ XD) คิดเห็นอย่างไรอย่าลืมบอกกันบ้างนะ 3

ในตอนนี้...เรื่องก็ดำเนินเข้าไปใกล้จุดไคลแม็กซ์เข้าไปทุกทีแล้ว ผู้เขียนก็จะขอต่อสู้กับตัวเอง สู้กับงาน และสู้กับทุกปัญหาในชีวิตเพื่อที่จะเขียนไปให้ถึงจุดนั้นให้ได้นะคะ! ขอบคุณผู้อ่านทุกท่านที่ยังคงติดตามอยู่เสมอ ขอบคุณที่แวะเวียนมาให้กำลังใจกัน...หวังว่าพวกเราจะได้ร่วมเดินไปด้วยกันจนสุดทางนะคะ ขอบคุณมากค่ะ! :))


End file.
